


Harry Potter Friend And Foe

by Sully7074



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 149
Words: 242,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Meet Blake Smith, a pureblood that's right a Smith the most common name of a muggle a pure blood. All Blake wants is to survive the school year by studying, working hard and making sure no one got in her way, however what happens when the Slytherin household's Blake Smith is put into Gryffindor! And not only that what happens when her step mother wants her to befriend Harry? Harry Potter a offspring of a mud blood the type her step mother despises! How will she study when the two prankster twins intervene?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. You're Harry Potter!?

‘Clink.

Clink

Clink

Clink,’

Loudly, the sound of metal rattling against metal rings in the empty room ringing, joining the echo of metal is the sound of frail water droplets, cascading down the ceiling and falling into the pool of brown water below. Joining the gentle drops of water and the loud click of metal is welcomed by the low sound of a dark chuckle…

Blake pov:

I can't believe him...

Urgh, I can’t believe today is the day.

The day I finally get to go to my dream school, I have this headache. Frowning, I shrug off the stinging sensation resonating in my brain, clutching my head slightly from the pain. Come on, Blake remember what mother said, whenever this happens I just need to read, ignore the pain and focus on my studies, it will fade away, it will diminish like always. Simply, I shrug it off and instead decide to focus on my book. Currently, I’m in the train compartment on my own, my brother decided to go with his other slytheirn friends while I decided to have some peaceful reading on my own of offensive and defensive spells, textbook. My ears perk up at the faint sound of knocking and I turn to the raven haired boy with glasses.

“Um could I?” He gestures to the empty seat beside me. “Sure,” I shrug as the boy my age sits down beside me, A dirty mud blood from the look of his penurious clothing, urgh...great another wide eyed naive kid going gaga over magic, I don't have time to entertain such fools of that blood status. The Mudblood has jet black hair messy with a scrawny body and a pair of glasses, his skin isn’t as pale as mine but is close, his clothes are much more poorer than most. His clothes consist of a grey and dark green checked shirt, a grey shirt, baggy grey trousers and a pair of poor trainers.

I suppose I should introduce myself, it's only polite even if he is a dirty Mudblood. I lower my book however-

“Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full,” we turn to the boy, his hair a bright orange ginger, his skin pale as well as his eyes being brown. Harry glances at me and I shrug not minding extra company as long as he isn’t too loud. that is tunitl, my brow furrows at his loud gigner locks, oh no...urgh dont tell me he's a-

“No, not at all,” Harry smiles and I slightly wave him to sit opposite us; he smiles and sits across from us both.

“I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley,” Ron introduces himself to us. “Ah, Weasley, the weakly family if I recalled correctly, my brother spoke of how weak and pathetic the family were especially with their fascination with muggles. Including how they show no dignity as pure bloods such as my household. I wonder if all Weasley’s are as mother speak of. Urgh how annoying, from what mother spoke of, they are blood traitors, despicable, turning their back on our proud heritage for mudbloods like this bo-

“I'm Harry. Harry Potter,” Harry smiles as my eyes widen with Ron only for the different reasons. This kid is the one my mother is transfixed on, a half breed at that...urgh, well at least he isn't a dirty mudblood but muggle veins flow through him, that doesn't make him any better. Why on Merlin's Beard would she want me to befriend A Mudblood, a half breed when she herself detest their kind? B-but he’s so… he so… weak, frail, thin. I shake my heads at the thought thanking my luck for the chance.

“So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the...,” Ron stumbles as I glance at the struggling boy. “Take a breather and start over,” I advise the half breed as he nods thankful for the advice.

“The what?” Harry questions frowning puzzled by Ron’s stuttering. “Scar...?” Ron whispers glancing sideways as I roll my eyes at his overreaction.

“Oh yeah,” Harry smiles lifting up his soft raven hair, revealing the crimson thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. “Wicked,” Ron awes smiling my way as I sigh shutting my book slightly scowling. “You should be careful with that scar of yours,” I warn him. “What do you mean?” Harry furrows his brow puzzled. “An enemy or bully could find out more easily, if you keep showing your scar to other people,” I explain. The boys quiet down from my words. “What’s that book you’re reading?” Harry asks leaning over to see my book. “A book on hexes,” I shrug.

Suddenly the clinkering of the trolley rolls by us and spots, I sigh as I spot the array of chocolates, jelly beans and some I had never seen before in our household. My eyes widen at the sweets, never have I seen so many or any of these kind of sweet before, amazing. They look delicious.

“No, thanks, I'm all set," bitterly Ron bitterly holds up the wrapped sandwiches while I just look away staring at the beautiful scenery flowing past us. I know it’s bad but I prefer saving my money for something I need, not waste it all Willy nilly.

“We’ll take the lot!” My eyes widen when Harry brings out a handful of gold coins known as gallons. Rona and I share a look of surprise. “Are you mad? You should save your gallons,” I reason as he receives an army of sweets and offers me one. What in the world is he doing? I frown at the offer. “Come on it’s not poison,” Ron smirks with Harry as I shakily take the sweets. Weirdly, I frown as I examine the sweets and slowly take a nibble as the other boys devour the sweets. My eyes widen at the explosion of the bitter flavours mixing with some sort of magic pop candy making me smile lightly making the boys chuckle. “What is it?” I furrow my brow. “You act as though you’ve never tasted chocolate,” before Ron chuckles as I shake my head. “O-of course I have! It’s just rare to have it at home,” I frown pouting making the boys smile widen as Harry draws a chocolate frog. He opens the case, revealing he got a Dumbledore card which quickly leaves much to his amazement.

“You didn’t expect him to stay forever did you? He runs a school after all,” I reason as Harry nervously smiles my way. I raise a brow at the rat perched on Ron eating with a box over his head while we are eating sweets; well the boys are devouring it. I’m the type to savour my food. Harry picks up the colourful jelly beans known as Bertie’s Bott’s every flavour.

“They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!” Ron tells us. Yuck! I shake my head in disgust at the thought of a bogey flavoured bean. Wearily, Harry takes the bean he was chewing on out of his mouth in disgust. “This is Scabbers by the way pathetic isn’t he?” Ron introduces us to his rat. “Just a little bit,” Harry confesses as I nod in agreement. “Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?” Ron asks us. “It might be interesting,” I shrug and nod. “Yeah,” Harry agrees as Ron takes out his wand.

Ron clears his throat. “Sun-

Suddenly, a girl with light brown bushy long hair appears wearing the school robes.

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has one,” she tells us. “No” Ron answers. “Oh are you doing magic let’s see then,” the girl exclaims as Ron once again coughs. “Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” Ron declares firing his spell only for it to do completely nothing… well that was anticlimactic. Well it did remove the box from the rats head; I guess that’s a positive.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well it’s not very good,” the girl smugly exclaims as Ron glances at us with a face of annoyance. I frown slightly at her confidence, a tad bit too much for my liking. “Of course I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself but they’ve all worked for me,” the girl makes her way to the car and sits down pointing her drawn wand at Harry. “For example Oculus repair, that’s better isn’t it?” She smiles as Harry adjusts his newly fixed glasses then turns to me. “That book,” she glances at my basic hexes for the busy and vexed. 

“That’s a good book perhaps you could teach him a few spells,” she gestures to the scowling Ron. “Um… sure?” I shrug unsure on how to answer. “I prefer transfiguration myself,” she smiles then glances at Harry her eyes widen at the scar. “Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?” She glances at Ron disgusted while turning to smile at me, which I give a half one back. “I’m… Ron Weasley,” Ron exclaims his mouth cramped with sweets much to Hermione’s grimace as well as mine. “And you are?” She smiles politely at me. “Blake Smith,” I answer. She smiles then turns to Ron and Harry who are not in their uniform. Granger... never heard of her...don't tell me. urgh I should have known a mudblood I mean look at that wiry hair and smug attitude, tch just because they discovered their magical ability, they think they are superior, tch pathetic fools, we Purebloods are forever superior and besides muggle arrogance is easy to use against the inferior species that they are....

“Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon,” Hermione gets up and leaves, then comes back and looks at Ron. “You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there,” She gestures to the spot making me smirk slightly which I quickly hide using my book as cover while Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed.

“Well Ron it would appear you’ve made a new friend today,” I joke lightly. “Oh shush,” Ron rolls his eyes playfully while Harry smirks with me at the flustered red head. The train stops as we finally arrive at station. I look out at the dark beautiful night sky where no single stars are shining brightly as we all get out. I make sure to stay by Potter and Weasley just in case. Quickly, we all get out of the vehicle and approach the giant of a man who Harry calls Hagrid.

“Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!” Hagrid orders us as we all obediently obey. “Right then, this way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me,” The halfbreed, I mean Hagrid turns his back to us lantern in hand and we follow him to the boats. We all board each one, I’m with Harry, Ron and two other boys who we introduced ourselves to Seamus Finnigun and Neville Longbottom, who hasn’t found his frog yet, poor guy. But still...Longbottom is a pureblood it would be best to be friend with him but Finngiun...no from what I gathered either a mudblood or halfbreed either way, a disgrace to wizarding kind and inferior, not worth my time.

We arrive in the castle to stop at a front door where an old woman stands tall and proud. She is wearing your stereotypical witch attire of a big hat and dress which are both black. Does she only pop up into the muggle world at Halloween or something?

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup she explains to us. I wonder if my brother will be in the dining room, most likely with his friends,” she tells us. My eyes widen when Neville jumps out from the crowd to finally find his frog which he calls out to, “Trevor!” Only to whimper back as the witch stares the poor boy down making him scurry back over. Great first impression Neville I smirk.

“It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts,” my ears perk up at the familiar voice. I turn only for my eyes to widen at Draco, I notice his as well. I give him a small hidden wave which he smiles slightly at me. Draco and I have been friends since we were children, his mother and my step mother are very close so we would hang out often and not forced, heck no…

“Harry Potter?” The students whisper among themselves, subtle guys real subtle.

“This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy,” he introduces himself as Ron snickers at his name. “Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,” Draco offers his hand out.

“I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks,” Harry counters making me smirk in shock while Draco glares, however before he could spit back with a remark of his own. The witch lady returns and taps his head telling him to step aside. He retreats with one last glare. “We’re ready for you now,” she leads us through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the night sky. I breathe in the warm smell of fresh bread and cooked chicken, my cheeks heat up at the warmth breathe whispering through the great hall. But I can’t help but shrink back slightly at the multiple eyes all on us. Woah…

“It’s not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in-”

“-History of Hogwarts,” I finish her sentence smirking at her smile. She giggles happy to have found a fellow book worm while I remain neutral. I frown as I feel a pair of eyes on me and I turn to find my brother eyeing me analysing me. He nods then returns to his group of friends but I can still feel his eyes linger as Dumbledore stands.

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you,” he finishes the notice as we turn back to the female with the long scroll in her hand and a strange leather witch hat.

When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.

“Hermione Granger,” she begins. I turn to a nervous Hermione and place my hand on her shoulder then push her lightly forward giving her a small but reassuring nod. She smiles grateful for my little push as she mutters. “Oh, no. Okay, relax,” repeating it over and over as she sits down on the stool. The witch puts the hat on Hermione.

“Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!” Hermione smiles turning to me then sits down besides another one of the Weasley’s. I presume from the ginger hair but more curly. I notice one of the twins staring at me, what do I have something on my face? Quickly, I wipe at my cheek frowning at no sign of dirt then turn to the twin who glances elsewhere… what a weirdo.

“Draco Malfoy,” the witch known as McGonagall calls out. Draco saunters up proudly. He passes me giving me a quick glance and a familiar smug smirk, making me shake my head at my dummy of a friend. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco’s head.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat declares as Draco passes whispering to me, “I’ll save you a seat,” making me smile at my friend as he joins the slytherin table where he nods at my brother respectfully, but my brothers gaze remains glued to me.

“There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin,” Ron exclaims. I narrow my eyes at him; my brother isn’t so bad you just need to get to know him. Draco isn’t as bad he’s just lonely due to these so called other “friends,” of his but me; I’m not a friend to Draco because of our ties. Besides Slytheirn tends to have the pure bloods allowing the grounds to form strong connection meaning higher status job are more bloods in that house and there are no muggles typically, much to my relief.

“Ah!” My ears perk up at Harry’s groan. “Harry what is it?” Ron questions as I turn to him. I follow his gaze to see Snape. His cold black eyes meet mine but I remain unfazed by his harsh gaze, already used to it due to his connection with Draco and my family. “Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine,” Harry sighs. “If you say so, if it hurts again you should head to the infirmary,” I reason at Harry’s brief nod.

“Ronald Weasley,” McGonagall declares as we give him a reassured look. Nervously, Ron gulps and walks up, he sits down on the stool; the hat is placed on his head.

“Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!!” Ron sighs relieved as he warmly welcomed to the table by his family and Hermione.

“Harry Potter,” McGonagall calls out as everyone goes silent. Harry glances at me unsure but I shake my head and gently push him forward. Harry walks up and sits down. The old hat is placed upon his head closing its eyes in concentration. “Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?” The hat mumbles. I furrow my brow when I notice Harry whispering something but I don’t know what. I can’t read lip, I’m terrible at it. Drat!

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It’s all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you’re sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!!” The hat declares as the middle table erupts in cheers much to the others tables dismay and annoyance, Harry smiles weakly at me and goes to sit down.

“We got Potter! We got Potter!” Harry sits down as I frown at the loud mouthed pair of twins. I feel like I’m going to get a headache, now I just feel sorry for those like Hermione in Gryffindor.

“Blake Smith,” McGonagall announces as I hear the room go silent. What now? I’m no legend or anything off the sort. Warily, I take in a deep breath and walk towards the stool where I sit down feeling all eyes on me. I feel the leather texture of the hat on my head. I look down at the smooth brown wooden floor, avoiding everyone’s eyes on me as I try to steady my breath.

“Strange… you possess great amount of knowledge for a child your age…,” Snake smirks smugly at the hat’s words as he continues. “But I can sense a great hunger to be acknowledged. To be accepted, to be welcomed you are shown to have a compassion for those close… where shall I put you? I haven’t had such a case in quite a while… what’s this? Hmm though you do lack one thing… very well then GRYFFINDOR!!!”

WHAT!? NO!!!!


	2. Let's See What You Got...

No, no, no, no, no!!! This can’t be happening! My eyes widen at his answer while the others cheer happily for a new member. No, this isn’t what I wanted! I turn to Snape who is as shocked as me but quickly masks it.

“Blake come on, over here!” Harry stands waving me over, warmly smiling with Hermione while Ron shoves food into his mouth. Reluctantly, I comply and sit down besides Hermione. “Isn’t this great we’re together,” Harry smiles. “Yeah it’ll be nice to have a fellow book lover,” Hermione smiles at me and I turn to Ron who nods his head enthusiastically, his mouth filled with chicken. “Urgh!” Hermione scowls at the red head while I turn elsewhere.

My eyes land on a gob smacked Draco staring at me still in shock. He gives me the expression of what just happened and I reply with a shrug. Sadly, the boy falls into his seat annoyed and angry over the twist. My eyes travel to the popular male, my brother he glares at me as though I was his enemy which I sort of am, house wise. He scoffs and looks away disappointed but not before giving me the “we’ll talk about this later” look, oh boy that will be fun. I take a few foods from the table such as a slice of chicken, mash potatoes’ and some roast vegetables. I get out my book and multi task reading while eating. I overhear Harry speaking to Percy about Snape and his want to be the teacher of the dark arts, only to be a potion teacher. To be fair he’s a good teacher that I can agree though his methods are cruel they work.

“So brother who’s your friend?” I hear a male voice ask as Ron struggles to answer due to the food. I sip some water from my goblet. “She has a name you know,” I hear Hermione exclaim. Curious, I lower my book feeling two pair of eyes on me, identical ones. “What is it?” I frown at the mischievous smirks on the older boys faces. “Just wanted to meet Ron’s new friends,” the one to his left shrugs. “And you are?” I ask. “You don’t know who we are, Blake I’m hurt,” the one to the left places his hand on his heart as I roll my eyes at the pair. “Okay?” I whisper unsure on how to respond. “Name’s Fred and this is George,” Fred smiles while George offers his hand out to me; I reach out for only for his hand to dodge mine and instead reach out to ruffle my hair. “Hey what are you doing!?” I pout frowning at the pair who chuckle louder.

“I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out,” Seamus tells us as I raise a brow. So not a pureblood, hmm I wonder if only the Weasley family and mine are the only purebloods in Gryffindor? Then again mother did tell me not to mix with the Weasley’s, due to their wild beliefs and monstrous muggle beliefs. Neville laughs. Actually I don’t know about Neville is he a pure blood? Hmm, perhaps I’ll ask another time.

Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more. Suddenly, a ghostly head pops out, much to my shock. I jump back slightly in surprise making a certain pair of twins snicker. I glare at the pair who continues laughing at me. 

“Ahh!” Ron jumps back his reaction more amusing than mine, making me smirk slightly.

“Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor,” Nick welcomes up smiling joyfully. My eyes widen when numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.

“Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?” Percy the prefect asks the ghost.

“Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied,” Nick turns to leave.

“Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!” Ron recognizes the ghost as I raise a brow at his title. “I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind,” Nick corrects Ron. “Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?” Hermione narrows her eyes at the ghost.

“ Like this,” Nick grabs head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.

“Ahh!” Ron jumps back from the view while Hermione grimaces at the sight of blood. I merely chuckle amazed by the ghosts tricks. “Well it was lovely meeting you until then,” Nick smiles bowing his hanging head to me making me snicker and he leaves. We are soon guided by Percy our house prefect over to our common room, where a woman in a painting patiently waits for us as Percy recites the password… which I will not doubt forget or cannot even pronounce.

“Boys’ rooms are to the left girls up to the right your stuff is in your rooms already,” Percy states. I nod in understanding as we all split up. I follow where my dorm will be and enter to smile at a familiar brown haired Hermione. “At least I’m not alone,” Hermione smiles weakly while I nod and place my book down eyeing Hermione’s collection. My eyes widen at a few books I’ve never seen or read before. “What are these?” I enquire grasping the book. “Huh don’t you have any books back home?” Hermione kneels down. “Yes textbooks on history, potions, charms…-”

“-But no story books?” Hermione frowns at my nod. “Mother always told me it would ruin my imagination,” I stiffly reply not wanting to mention my mother’s exact words of how muggle brains exaggerate and set your expectations too high to crush you, basically muggle books rot your brain as she called it. “I could lend you it,” Hermione smiles. “Really? Are you sure?” I frown uncertain. “Sure if I could borrow your offensive and defensive spells,” Hermione smiles at my nod as we trade books, I’ve read the defensive and offense spell book a few times but this book. This book I have a feeling will be interesting. I smile as I change into my pyjamas and settle into my bed where I grab the book and open it.

“Let’s see what you got hunger games,” I mutter and begin reading…


	3. Melody

“Blake… Blake… Blake!!!”

I groan as I am shaken awake. “Huh? Oh morning Hermione,” I yawn stretching slightly. “Come on we have classes, McGonagall’s first,” Hermione tells me as I jump up. “Right don’t worry,” I rush into the bathroom and after brushing my teeth, doing my hair putting it into a side ponytail. I equip my robes with my white blouse, red and gold striped tie, black trousers, black trainers and my black robes with the house symbol on it. I frown at the slight tint of dark bags underneath my eyes but shrug it off. “Let’s go,” I smile grabbing my books needed for the class, not before taking a quick nibble of some breakfast from the great hall then we leave for class.

I smile when we find no one in sight meaning the good seats haven’t been taken. Hermione and I sit down by one another getting our equipment out as we are now prepared for the lesson. I smile when McGonagall appears smiling our way. “Good morning girls,” she greets us. “Morning professor,” we reply as the others fill in. I spot Malfoy behind me who passes me a note which I open.

Meet me after class we need to talk – Draco

I nod and put away the parchment. Thankfully, Hermione doesn’t see the paper too busy with the work which I swiftly return to as well. My ears perk up at the faint thud of the two heavy doors and frantic footsteps. Gently, Hermione nudges me and rolls her eyes at the two late ones and surprise, surprise it’s Harry and Ron.

“Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?” Ron smirks relieved while I shake my head at the boys. I hold in a chuckle when the grey and black stripped cat jumps off her desk and transforms back into Professor McGonagall. The two boys are amazed. Not realizing they are in trouble for being late.

“That was bloody brilliant,” Ron compliments the witch. “Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time,” she smiles sweetly while I hold back my laughter at her sass. Okay I have to admit McGonagall is going up the ladder of one of my favourite teachers. “We got lost,” Harry says. “Then perhaps a map? I trust you don’t need to find your seats,” she smiles and leaves the pair to catch up.

“Those boys are idiots,” I hear Hermione mutter as we leave. “They can be but it is amusing,” I shrug trying to be optimistic. “Maybe but not when our house is losing points thanks to them,” Hermione reasons. “Fair point,” I shrug only to feel someone’s cold hand pull me back fortunately I don’t trip. I turn to Draco. Hermione gives me a worried look I reassure her and gesture for her to go on without me; “I’ll save you a seat and it’s Snape’s class,” she says. I nod smiling and she leaves immediately my smile falters as I groan.

“What happened?” Draco hisses. “I don’t know! I thought I was going to Slytherin it’s in the family but next thing I know I’m in bloody Gryffindor, it’s not fair, it’s like the universe is out to get me or something,” I grumble. “This sucks why are you hanging around with Potter anyway? I know you dislike the attention,” He scowls. “Draco, Harry’s a good guy…,”I trail off unsure on how to answer. I mean it just happened. “No matter what you’ll always be my friend Draco, sure you can be a prick but still you are my friend and nothing like that will change but I’m in a different house, meaning I have to make new friends,” I explain. He sighs annoyed.

“How is my brother taking it?” I ask worried for him even though he isn’t my blood relative. “Better than I thought,” Draco laughs bitterly. “He spoke to Snape about it who was shocked as well look I’m warning you okay, hang around with Potter and you’ll be endangered,” he warns me as I roll my eyes. “Bye Draco,” I side hug him and leave catching up to Hermione who smiles waving me over. I sit down besides Harry who smiles and lives me a small wave which I return.

The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in. I squeak at the harsh slam of the door recalling bad memories.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention,” Snake glares at Harry. Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs. He looks up.

“Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snake questions Harry while Hermione's hand skyrockets. Harry shrugs. “You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Harry shrugs once more. However he stops when he notices me writing down a quick answer from my side and slide it to him. “Inside the stomach of a goat,” Harry answers as Snape’s eyes narrow. “Tell me Mr Potter you wouldn’t be having help would you?” He glares at me as I back down feeling nervous. “Um…-

Promptly, Snape snatches the paper with the answer from Harry’s grasp. I feel his eyes on me making me laugh nervously. “Tell me Miss Smith, what ingredients are needed to make a polyjuice potion?” Snape demands as I open my mouth immediately answering it with, “fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and shredded Boomslang skin. The final component is a bit of the individual to be impersonated; strands of hair are most often used for this purpose,” I laugh awkwardly as everyone’s shocked and in awe expressions but Snape merely huffs, sending me a quick proud smirk at me. Of course he would he taught me it.

“Five points off of Gryffindor for your cheating ways Mr Potter but… a four point add for the correct answer Miss Smith,” Snape smirks and we are dismissed. “How did you do that!?” Hermione asks me as we make our way to the great hall for lunch. “Ah well when I was younger professor Snape tutored me,” I shrug casually. “Really how did you survive?” Harry asks with a nervous Ron. “Easy, shut up and play dead or just endure, endure the lectures, endure the fear and endure the potion punishments,” I whisper hoarsely, recalling the multiple potions he would use on me including a love potion to make this ugly muggle boy chase after me for a week for getting a low mark on a test he made, he’s a demon that Snape, a monster, a snake.

I’m besides Hermione doing my homework on Transfiguration, I scowl struggling at the piece of homework. “So how goes the homework?” We hear a familiar set of male voices but I choose to ignore it, too busy being annoyed by this hard piece of homework. “Maybe this way?” I mutter as I write it down.

“Nope,” I jolt up at the voice close to me. I look up at George smiling down at me pointing to my work. He leans over easily towering over me. “See here,” George smiles and begins explaining the solution to me, making me smile brightly once I get it. “Oh… now I get it,” I mutter feeling relieved when I finish it. “Thank George,” I smile grateful for the aid. “No problem Blake,” George ruffles up my hair making me put slightly making his smile widen. “Whelp we better get going before Snape finds us see you guys,” George exclaims. “See you guys,” we wave and they leave us to continue our other homework pieces. I frown when I spot Seamus trying to do a spell on his cup.

“Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum,” Seamus chants. He looks in cup and shakes head, disappointed. He tries once more. “Eye of rabbit, harp string hum...

“What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?” Harry asks us. Turn it into rum. “Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before...-

-ZAPOOF! The cup explodes. There is laughter amongst the students. I frown when I spot Seamus black tinted face from the blast. Pitifully, I feel bad for the guy so I get out my wand. “Here Seamus,” I sigh and begin chanting a spell I learned a while back, turning his water into fruit juice. “Hey it’s fruit juice!” Seamus turns to me. “I’m not that experienced besides you’re under age,” I shrug. “T'anks it was the thought dat count I guess,” Seamus says with his cute Irish accent. I always found accents to be amazing and attractive in a guy, I don’t know why though. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

“Ah. Mail's here!” Ron recognises as an army of owls swoop into the great hall. The variety of birds from barn owls to horned owls drop down a variety of letters, packages and newspapers to the students, everyone but Harry. I smile when I feel a familiar smooth soft fluffy surface nuzzle my cheek; I turn to the coal black crow with striking silver eyes. “Ah!” Ron jumps back surprised by the bird. “Woah,” Harry awes as I nuzzle back the crow affectionately. “She’s beautiful,” Hermione smiles while I chuckle. “Thanks, I raised her since she was an egg, guys meet Raven,” I introduce my pet to the guys. “Um Blake that’s a cro-

“Crow I know I was very young at the time and when it hatched presumed it was a Raven,” I admit looking away embarrassed as Harry smiles at the little guy. “Now what have you got there Raven?” I smile as she hands me over the letter and opens her mouth awaiting food. I grab a nearby strawberry from the variety of meals offered and pop it in Raven’s moth, causing the bird to coo and nuzzle me once more, making my smile widen. I open the envelope, my eyes widen at the familiar handwritten.

Blake meet me at the Black Lake don’t be late. Meet me after class during your free break - Your favourite brother

I chuckle at the envelope and put it in my side pocket. You’re my only brother dummy I smile glancing at the Slytherin table to find him talking to some girls, oh boy. I spot Neville unwrapping a gift. It is a clear ball with gold around it.

“Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!” Seamus points out as Neville holds the ball looking into the clear orb which emits inside a heavy ruby red fog. I wonder what Neville forgot?

“I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something,” Hermione informs him. 

“The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten,” Neville confesses to me. “You’ll get there Neville, you’ll get there,” I pat his bat playfully making his smile widen. I always found Neville as a close friend of mine, though he may be quiet and clumsy. He’s a good friend and always knows how to make you laugh with his clumsiness.

I notice Harry ask Ron if he could borrow his newspaper and he agrees. My ears perk up at his gasp and we turn to Harry who informs us of Gringotts being robbed, the vault Harry went to with Hagrid but nothing was taken due to being empty.  
We head to our next lesson. The cliché broom riding classes, wow just wow. I smile slightly when I spot Draco who spots me and gives me a small subtle smirk. Gryffindor and Slytherin are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes. They are a calm and playful golden pair

“Good afternoon class,” she greets us walkthrough through line separating us from Slytherin. I notice the brooms each of us has, in front of us lying lifeless on the fresh green grass. “Good afternoon madam Hooch,” we return making her smile.

“Good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!” Hooch instructs up, everyone begins shouting up. Hermione glances up annoyed how she isn’t perfect at this like the other lessons. I raise my hand and “up!” I smile as the broom leaps into life and into my hand. I turn to a flustered Hermione struggling along with the rest of the class. I spot Harry having done it already smiling at me which I return. I notice Draco smirking my way, broom in hand as I roll my eyes at the smug boy.

“With feeling!” Hooch advises. “Up, up, up!” Hermione repeats to no avail. “Up!!” His broom flies up and conks him on the nose. “Ow! Shut up, Harry, Blake,” Ron pouts as Harry and I chuckle at Ron. 

“Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...-

Tweet!

Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.

“Oh...”

“Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch calls out to the boy.

“Neville!” I call out concerned as the others also call out to the petrified boy.

“M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch panics as Neville begins soaring away.

“AHH!” Neville screams as he plummets to the ground. “Neville!” We rush over to his side only to get out of the way so Hooch could take Neville to the nurse due to his broken wrist. Poor guy I hope he’s okay.

“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass,” Draco laughs as my eyes narrow at my old friend trying to impress his Slytherin friends. “Draco,” I step forward warning him. “Give it here, Malfoy!” Harry intervenes, oh no.

“No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find,” suddenly, Draco hops on his broom and soars around group. “How 'bout up on the roof??” He soars off and hovers high in the sky. “What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?” Draco taunts him. “Malfoy that’s enough!” I call out not wanting a fight. However Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it. Hermione stops him.

“Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly,” however Harry ignores Hermione and flies off. “What an idiot,” she scoffs. “Harry barley knows what he’s doing; wait Blake you’re a fan right?” She asks. “Fan Hermione I am offended I’m not just a fan!” I pout. “Help Harry,” she pleads as I sigh and get on my broom saving Harry from falling off. My eyes widen when Harry is about to catch the glass ball when one of Draco’s goons chucks an object, a ball at Harry. Quickly, I catch the object nearly hitting the glass window.

“Are you mad!? You could have gotten us all in trouble if you broke that window!” I scold the goons who step back terrified of my shout. Furiously, I growl practically breathing fire as the goons flee terrified of my fierce glare.

“Blake Smith? Harry Potter, follow me!” We both jump up at the familiar female tone of McGonagall. Oh no. Harry and I share a look of worry while Draco and his lackeys laugh. I glance behind me to find Draco, sending me a brief apologetic look before I follow Harry and McGonagall. We’re dead. I just know it, we’re going to get expelled and mother is going to kill me!!

We stop before a class room. Nervously, Harry and I stand side by side terrified. “You two wait here,” she orders us. We both timidly wait as she strolls into the room where we see the guy with the turban and stuttering mess, professor Quirell.

“Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?” McGonagall requests as an older boy with peach skin and short brown hair appears. “Smith, Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker and a Chaser,” McGonagall smiles as I can’t help but let out fangirl of a squeal shocking most. Oh my GOD YES!!! Quidditch! I grin loving the sport as Oliver and McGonagall chuckle at my excitement. After that it’s free period…

…

“Bloody hell,” I hear Ron gasp. “What?” I ask as Harry, Ron and I make our way through the hallways books in hand. “Never pictured you as the angry type is all,” Ron shrugs. “Oh god! S-sorry if I scared you back there,” I apologise, feeling my face heat up as I look at anything but them, the loyal floor my trusty excuse to not look at people. “It was nothing besides seeing Malfoy that terrified was hilarious,” Harry assures me. “Thanks guys,” I smile appreciating it.

“Seeker? Chaser? But first years never make their house teams! You two must be the youngest Quidditch players in,” Ron smiles at us. “A century, according to McGonagall,” Harry adds. “Guess that means we’re great,” I chuckle with Harry

Suddenly, my vision is blocked and I feel a pair of warm, big, smooth pair of hands cover my eyesight making me chuckle lightly. “Guess who?” I hear a familiar voice tease, his hot breathe tickles my earlobes bring a faint rose red blush to my cheeks from the close contact. “Oh I don’t know Fred?” I smirk. “Blake I’m hurt,” George releases me placing a hand on his heart making me roll my eyes. “Oh no whatever will we do now that George is gone?” I smirk playing along making the boys chuckle.

“Hey, well done, Harry, Blake, Wood's just told us!” George changes topic messing up my hair again. I pout at the ginger and quickly fix it back to normal. “Fred and George are on the team, too Beaters,” Ron tells us. “Our job is… Fred starts.

“-To make sure that Harry doesn’t’ get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch,” I interrupt smiling sheepishly. “Sorry,” I look away embarrassed at interrupting the pair. “Nah it’s fine I see you’re a fan never pictured you as one,” George says. “When I was younger I would always watch the matches I don’t know why but I’ve always had a thing for the sport, it’s so much fun!” I explain as the boys nod in agreement but Harry who hasn’t played the game yet to understand the greatness of the sport.

“Yeah, it is pretty fun but the game is brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally...” Fred smiles. “But they'll turn up in a month or two!!” George calls out as we divert from them. Thanks for the reassurance boys, I shake my head at the older boys and we go outside.

“Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too! Same with you Blake,” Ron assures us bringing a smile to both of our faces. I smile when I spot Hermione with a study group, she looks up and I wave her over, she smiles. Happily, she jumps up from her work and comes to join us.

“But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?” Harry sighs. “Harry it’s fine I mean it’s fine as long as you don’t get yourself in hospital,” I mutter the last part to myself coughing. “What!?” Harry jerks up at my words. “Nothing!” I lie quickly.

“You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood, you too Blake,” Hermione smiles and we follow her to a trophy cabinet. Amazed, Harry and I awe at the sight of the various trophies including one in particular, in the middle with James Potter Seeker and… Melody Smith Catcher.

“Woah…” I whisper in awe at the mention of my mother. Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players. That’s my mother… my mother was called Melody, that’s a nice name. I smile when I spot the various trophies, she and Harry’s won together with the team. So Harry’s Dad and my mother were friends maybe?

“Whoa. Harry, Blake you guys never told me your father and was a Seeker, neither did you tell me about your mother being a catcher too Blake,” Ron smiles at us awestruck while I’m silent in shock.

“ I-I didn't know,” Harry and I chorus sharing the same look of shock and happiness.

So that’s my mother’s name… Melody, a beautiful name…


	4. Troll Trouble

Steadily, I make it down the steep hill to the black lake. I narrow my eyes at the distance figure by the lake skipping stones into the lake. He’s alone. “Well if it isn’t my favourite big brother?” I smile as I sit down besides my brother who remains silent and stoic, admiring the view while I pull out the book Hermione lent me.

“A muggle book?” I peer over to find my brother eyeing the book suspiciously. “It’s pretty good besides studying can get a tad bit repetitive sometimes brother dearest,” I reason. “You’re still reading,” he huffs. “No it’s different,” I say. “How?” He frowns. “Because I said so,” I shrug while he chuckles shaking his head at me.

“Do you hate me?” I whisper as he sighs. “No, I just… you’re in Gryffindor sis, the only purebloods I’ve seen are the Weasley’s and they show no respect towards their pure blooded family, it aggravates me,” he hisses. “I know look I didn’t ask to be in that house heck I don’t even know why, I presumed I would be in Slytherin,” I explain. “Mother will not be pleased. Are… are they treating you right?” He whispers as I blink twice taken aback by the question. “Well I think so, I haven’t had any abuse thrown my way well there are those twins, they always wish to disturb my studying for their silly pranks, especially George,” I groan. “Hmm I can talk to them,” he offers. “No, no doubt you’ll kill them or go too far,” I reason seeing the mischievous deadly glint in my brother’s eye. “Dearest sister you wound me,” he playfully smirks. “And yet I feel no remorse,” I counter smirking.

I frown at the dark night sky. “I better get going,” I mutter and stand up. “Right,” he sighs nodding. However just as I am about to leave I blink multiple times as I feel a hand on my back, patting my back awkwardly. I smile at my brother who bashfully looks away. “Night brother,” I give him a side hug using my tippy toes due to height difference.

“Don’t think I’ll spare you at the Quidditch match soon,” he warns me. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” I smile and leave.

…

When I return to my dorm, I find a heaving, huffing and knackered Hermione. “Hermione you okay?” I ask as I sit down on her bed, we’re alone the others have gone most likely to get some food. “Blake you’ll never gue- wait,” she stops and pushes the curtains around her bed concealing us as she fills me in on her wild adventure of a three headed dog, which I told her was a Cerberus was hidden in Hogwarts, with a trapdoor guarding it. “Now what could be under it? What is that Cerberus hound’s hiding?” I blurt out. “See that’s what I wonder as well,” Hermione smiles. Suddenly the click of the door interrupts our talk. “Let’s discuss this in the morning with the boys,” I whisper. Hermione smiles and nods. “Night Hermione,” I tell her. “Night Blake,” she smiles and after changing into my pyjamas we go to bed…

\--

I’m in the library today due to the fact that Oliver is teaching harry how to play Quidditch which I already know the rules and how to play. I wonder how Harry is reacting to it. I smile as I open the textbook from the library and begin my research on other spells, such as this one creating a barrier against physical attacks or spells. That may come in handy… as I continue learning of the spell my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps. I look up to find the chair opposite me now occupied by a boy wearing from what I presume Hufflepuff attire from the yellow and badger. He has dark hair and grey eyes but I shrug it off not really caring for the older male. Instantly, I look down not interested in the slightest to busy studying. The boy goes to open his mouth however-

“There you are Blake come on we have class,” I turn to smile at Hermione. “Coming sorry,” I apologise as she takes my hand. Swiftly, I grab the book and put it in my bag ignoring the older male standing and she drags me away.

“Who was he?” Hermione asks as I shrug. “Don’t know don’t care now come on,” I whisper as we enter the classroom to find a small teacher. I forgot his name oh well. Hermine and I get into our seats, I smile when I see Ron and Harry. But due to seating Harry sits down besides Seamus while Ron sits beside Hermione instead of by me. I hope Harry doesn’t get blown up, I mean no shame to Seamus, the boy is nice but he sure likes an explosion. I ask Hermione to remind me his name and she answers, he’s called Flitwick.

“One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?” Flitwick begins. Hermione raises hers while I stare at my black feather, Ron merely huffs with his own. “Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then,” Flitwick instructs. I watch everyone else try but fail due to pronunciation.

“Wingardium leviosa,” I mutter flicking my wand. Easily, the black feather is lifted into the air making some of my classmates stopping to watch in awe. “Well done Miss Flitwick praises as soon as I feel all eyes on me, I drop my wand sinking back into my chair as the feather falls to the floor. Now look I can handle some attention but all that nope! Nope! Nope!

I notice Ron struggling as he begins flicking his wand everywhere much to Hermione’s and my dismay of getting our eyes poked out. “Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you’re saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar,” Hermione corrects him much to his annoyance. “You do it then if you're so clever. Go on; go on,” Ron challenges her as I sigh watching Hermione easily do what I did. Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Hermione’s feather glows and lifts up. Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly. Sending an angry glare at the smug girl then turns to me, mouthing how do I stand her which I reply with a mere shrug.

“Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Smith and Ms. Granger's have done it! Oh, splendid!” Flitwick praises her. Ron glares daggers at her as I send an awkward glance elsewhere. Seamus begins swishing at his feather, oh no…

“Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa,” Seamus repeats over and ov-

BOOOM!!! Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasps. The stench of charcoal hangs in the air making my nose twitch. “I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor,” Harry calls out to the old teacher as I glance at Seamus feeling bad for the male and his misfortune with spells. Class ends and we leave.

I’m alone thinking I need some space for a while after that embarrassing lesson. However I spot Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean in front of me as I open my book once again reading the spell, studying it, can I do this spell? It’s pretty powerful and seems to complex for a minor first year like me especially me… I sigh at the thoughts clouding my judgement however it’s broken when I hear Ron.

“It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!” Ron exclaims. My eyes widen when Hermione bustles past, sniffling. Hermione! I frown at the sight of the sobbing mess. “I think she heard you,” Harry states the obvious. “You think!?” I frown at the boys who look down feeling guilty. We are now in the Great Hall, after I tried finding Hermione only to find her nowhere so after much argument with Harry. I gave in and came to the Great Hall with the boys. I nibble on the sweets due to the Halloween atmosphere with the levitating pumpkins. I wince at the tangy bitter sensation flowing on my tongue. I hear chuckling. “What?” I pout wincing from the sharp taste. “Your expression it’s adorable,” George chuckles as I pout making George smile. Harry and I glance at the empty seat beside me where Hermione was meant to be as I sit down beside him with Ron and the twins opposite us.

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asks worried for her as well as me. “Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying,” Neville gossips. I feel a twinge of guilt for not being there, I hope she’s okay. We exchange worried glances.

Suddenly, out of nowhere professor Quirrell bursts through the door screaming, screeching, shouting, “TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!! Thought you ought to know,” our teacher falls over in a dead faint. Wow, grade A defender against the dark arts teacher Dumbledore!

The room is silent… and then everyone freaks, screaming and running. Idiots! Freaking out and screaming will only attract the troll!

“SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons,” Dumbledore takes charge calming down his students and we are all lead out of the hall. I glance at the Slytherin line relieved to see my brother there, whose head is frantically looking for someone relieved to see me. I spot a girl near him, her hair is platinum blonde, her skin as fair as a dove and her eyes are a mint green. She’s pretty, I smirk when I spot her arm on my brothers soothing him, and he spots my smirk and merely scoffs rolling his eyes at me. However just as we exit, I stop in my tracks realization slapping me right in my face as my face stings from the real issue. “HERMIONE!” I blurt out as Harry stops getting the idea as well. He stops Ron and we all decide to go save Hermione.

We rush through the hallways only to stop at the heavy thudding footsteps of the troll. Slowly, the olive green skinned troll is making his way to the girl’s toilet. Hastily, I grab the two by their robes and push them into a corner; we peer over watching the giant shadow of the troll’s figure slowly makes its way through.

“I think the troll left the dungeon,” Ron exclaims. “Really Ron? I couldn’t tell from the bloody shadow!” I hiss as Ron steps back as I sigh. “S-Sorry, sorry,” I repeat and we rush into the bathroom. Hermione please be okay…

3rd person:

In the bathroom, Hermione emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Hermione backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione screams. Harry, Ron and Blake come bursting in.

Blake pov:

“Hermione!” I cry as she screams as the troll attacks with its club wrecking the wooden green toilet stalls. “Hermione move!” Harry shouts as Hermione moves to a safer place to hide from the beast. “Quick!” Harry grabs the remains of stall shards and throws them at the troll Ron and I follow. Oh god, I’m going to end up with a lot of splinters, we’re dead, we’re going to die I mean look this flimsy wood hasn’t even scratched the beast! It’s not even harming the thick-headed troll.

“Hey pea brain!” Ron throws a heavier piece distracting the troll so Hermione can escape and hides under to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Hermione. Harry cringes and I shudder as well from the thought of the sound and fear Hermione must be in.

Harry gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up. “Whooa! Whoa, whoa!” Harry lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and his wand goes up the troll's nose. “Ew,” Ron and I chorus disgusted at Harry’s wand shoved up into the trolls nostrils. The troll snorts, and whips around. The troll gets Harry off its head and is holding him by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at Harry. He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.

“Do something!” Harry shouts at us. “What!?” I frown with Ron. “Anything!” He roars as Ron and I share a look of fear and uncertainty. Until, Ron grabs his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand.

“Swish and flick!” She advises.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron flicks his wand. The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down. It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard.

“Is it...dead?” Hermione approaches carefully. “I don't think so. Just knocked out,” Harry grabs his wand...which is covered in goo. “Ew, Troll bogies,” Ron and I grimace at the thick stick substance stuck onto the wand.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in. They all gasp.

“Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all three of you!” McGonagall demands from us three.

“Well, what it is...- I gasp when the troll jumps up, wobbling slightly it raises its club once more. The teachers aim their wands however it swings down on Harry! Rapidly, I charge forward wand rose and flick just as the book demonstrated a barrier of blue blocks the hit, the club falls to the ground dead with the troll following behind. Heavily, I breathe in and out. Slowly, a proud smile crosses my face as I realise… I did it. I actually did it. I DID IT!!! YES! I grin as wide as the Cheshire cat jumping up and down excited I did the high level defence. The others gape at me in awe especially Snape who holds a proud look in his eye. “I did it oh my gosh I did it,” I whisper covering my mouth in shock.

“Blake that was blood brilliant!” Ron grins with Harry nodding frantically. “Thanks Blake Ron’s right, where did you learn that Blake?” Harry grins as I laugh nervously feeling my cheeks heat up from the praise. I don’t notice a proud smirk on Snape seeing his student who had a tad bit of a confidence problem being praised for her skills. Though she worked hard, she wasn’t used to praise so it was hard when teaching her spells she believed she couldn’t do. “That magic is far from our year group,” Hermione smiles as I laugh nervously combing my hand through my hair. I smile as I feel the adrenaline and pure pride flow through my veins. I did it…

“It's my fault,” Professor McGonagall, the teachers, and Ron, Blake and Harry, gape at Hermione’s words.

“Ms. Granger?” McGonagall questions surprised.

“I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead,” Hermione lies.

“Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen and lady I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck,” McGonagall and Snape leave. Thank you lady luck! I smile as the teachers leave.

We leave Quirrell to deal with the troll and the day ends…


	5. Nicolas Flamel

I’ve return to the library to return my book while Harry, Ron and Hermione are having their breakfast. I’ve had mine already, an omelette. I approach the shelf and return the book back into its shelf and decide to find an offensive spell to try out next time. I sit down I have a few hours until the game anyway. I open the book and begin zoning out everyone else.

“Ahem,” I raise a brow at the fake cough and peer over glancing at the older boy. He has dark hair grey eyes and I’ll admit he looks handsome I’ll admit but I’m a kid not a teenager yet. I prefer reading than causing drama of sorts. He is well built and sturdy. He is tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features. “May I help you?” I raise a brow lowering my book to the awkward looking boy. “Um well… aren’t you that girl who beat that troll?” He whispers. “I didn’t beat him Harry and Ron did,” I frown ready to put my book up however-

“Wait! I’m Cedric, Cedric Diggory,” he smiles offering his hand out to me. Hesitantly, I take it, “how may I help you?” I ask my eyes still glued to the book. “Well I was wondering if we could hang out some time you seem nice and I’m struggling with my defence against the dart arts, I hear you are really good at it,” Cedric confesses. I sigh, thinking if I go it may be fun and I could make a new friend or I could study on my own more and not be bothered. “I…” I glance at my wrist watch my eyes widen when I realize. “Sorry I have to go! If you want to see me I’ll be at the quidditch match,” I smile and leave the silent boy staring at where I once was. “What a strange girl,” Cedric smiles then leaves, heading to the stadium.

…

“Sorry I’m late!” I rush in relieved to see Harry. “It’s fine you’re not too late,” Ollie assures me. I smile when I spot Angelina who gestures for me to follow her into the female changing room. “It’s nice to have another girl on the team,” she smiles and I nod in agreement. Ever since I joined Angelina has been like a big sister to me and a good friend to go for advice. I know of her slight crush on both George and Fred but she can’t choose. She told me and I swore I wouldn’t tell as a friend. “Ready?” She asks as I laugh nervously. “I don’t know whether to be excited or terrified,” I confess. “Think positive I hear your brother is on Slytherin though,” she mumbles.

“Great don’t tell me he’s a chaser,” I mutter. “Okay,” Fred pops up surprising me and I take a step back shocked as he and George chuckle. “Aw leave her alone you two,” Angelina butts in making me smile slightly. “Ah come on Angelina she loves it really,” George playfully pinches my cheek but I whack his hand away frowning as he raises his hands up in surrender while Fred chuckles. I step towards Harry. “You okay?” I whisper. “Scared you?” He asks. “Petrified,” I nod as we both give each other weak smiles. I wolf whistle at Harry’s new toy. “McGonagall oh right after this I need to talk to you,” Harry whispers and I nod understanding.

“Scared you two?” Oliver asks us. “A little bit,” Harry answers with me nodding my head in agreement. “That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game,” Oliver assures us. “What happened?” I enquire curious. “Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later,” Oliver confesses. “Wow Oliver that sure cheered me up,” I mutter only for a swish of adrenaline to flow through me at the thought of quidditch. I love it but fear it as well, it’s a bittersweet feeling I suppose. Harry gulps and looks straight ahead as the doors open. They mount their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There is cheering. The commentator, Lee Jordan, is talking from a tower.

“Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!!!” Lee declares as I stand not trying to look at the cheering crowd, making my cheeks heat up slightly at the attention. I take a steady breathe to calm myself down. I smirk when I see a familiar dark haired male, smirking cockily at me as we take our places. “Don’t think I’m going easy on you sis,” Drake calls out to me. “Same here brother dearest,” I smirk leaning in with him.

“Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you,” Hoocher looks at Slytherin. Drake grins at me while I roll my eyes at my brother. She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.

The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, and then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.

“ The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!” Lee declares.

“Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina, zooms past Slytherin’s towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding!” Lee declares as Angelina high fives Fred then me.

“ Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!” Lee presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindor’s name. Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint. Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and I pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. I take it, throws, and once again scores!

“ Yes! Blake Smith scores another 10 points to Gryffindor!” I hear Lee declare.

“Yes!” Harry smiles my way and I return with a small smile of my own feeling the warmth of pride. I spot George grinning madly my way making me roll my eyes at the boys and continue on. Angelina and I share a look knowing our tactic for this round.

“Another 10 points to Gryffindor!” Lee declares. Loudly, our house cheer making my smile widen. However the Slytherin’s decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks.

“Give me that!” Flint grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground. “Oliver!” I call out concerned and glare at Flint. My eyes widen when Harry’s broom goes ballistic for a while as I try to deal with my brother and not losing anymore points, sadly Angelina is taken out by the Slytherin’s playing dirty. Fortunately, Harry takes control of his broom again funny enough just later Snape’s cloak is set on fire causing a scene in the stand. My eyes widen when I spot Harry looking like he’s about to vomit, only to spit out the golden snitch YES!!!! We won!!!

“Looks like that potter brat is good at something” Drake scowls. Cheekily I smirk at my brother who rolls his eyes. “We won suc- oh wait never mind,” I whisper shaking my head feeling embarrassed as my brother snickers then we land. I smile as everyone swarms around Harry celebrating our win while my brother leaves with his team. “Good game brother!” I call out to him. “I guess,” he shrugs regaining his mask of being evil due to the house and his friends. Sighing, it makes me feel a tad bit bad for him. Sadly, I watch my brother leave.  
“Pretty good out there Smith,” Angelina smiles at me. “You sure you’re okay?” I ask eyeing her. “I’ll be fine nothing Madam Pomfrey can’t fix,” Angelina smiles and I leave the tent seeing the twins outside waiting probably for Angelina. “Good game little Blakey,” the twins chorus as I frown at the nickname. “You guys are older of course you would be taller,” I argue. “Ah now, now no need to be cranky,” George pinches my cheek making me frown at him. “I’m not cranky you guys are jus irritating,” I counter. “Blake I’m hurt!” George places a hand on his heart making me roll my eyes. “Very funny,” I mutter sarcasm evident in my tone as George messes with my hair once again which I easily fix.

“Done,” I turn to Angelina smiles warmly at me. “Come on Angie we got potions next,” Fred winks playfully at the blushing girl making me smile. “We don’t want old Snape on our arses,” George adds making Angelina smile widen. “Alright see you Smith,” Angelina smiles waving with the boys as they leave I watch the older group leave. I frown at the shudder of pain from my chest, lightly, I tap on my chest. Eh, must be something I digested.

\---

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I are walking along a path with Hagrid, talking. I smile happy to see the huge, nice and friendly giant known as Hagrid.

“Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?” Hagrid frowns at Hermione’s declaration while Harry fills me in on his idea of Snape, trying to take the object that Hagrid took out from the recently broken into vault, but the main question what is it?

“Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?” Harry questions Hagrid. “Who told you 'bout Fluffy?” Hagrid frowns. “Fluffy?” Ron and I chorus frowning at the nickname then again the Cerberus did look adorable and fluffy SO FLUFFY!!!!!!!!! Now I just want to cuddle with a dog aww…  
“That thing has a name?” Hermione frowns. “It’s still a dog Hermione besides a part from trying to kill us he was adorable,” I smile recalling its cute little faces.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…” Hagrid trails off. “The what Hagrid?” I lean in eager for the answer when Hagrid stops. “Yes?” Harry adds wondering as well.

“Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is,” Hagrid mutters to himself. “What’s top secret?” I ask on my tippy toes with Harry by my side curious as well.

“But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!” Harry tells him the theory. I frown unsure on the theory due to the fact that it seems to cliché too simple for him, too predictable to go after the dodgiest professor of them all. I mean this is Snape we’re talking about, he would make it much more complex knowing his over thinking brain.

“Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher,” Hagrid reasons. “Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking,” Hermione explains. I blink twice narrowing my eyes. “Hermione’s right if you blink even once the spell is broken,” I add as Hermione nods agreeing with me. “Exactly,” Harry confirms as I recall his trouble with his newest broom.

“Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel,” Hagrid exclaims as I raise a brow.

“Nicholas Flamel?” Harry turns to me. “An alchemist I believe,” I mutter racking through my brain of the name I read once. “I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that,” Hagrid leaves before we could bombard him with more questions. Drat!

“Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?” Harry sees my concentrated expression as I try to remember, it’s on the tip of my tongue. I don't know, I can’t recall the title of the book, great just great. Hermione glances at me for some advice but I can’t, it’s on the tip of my tongue! Ah!! Ah “come on brain wait perhaps…” I mumble frowning at the annoying feeling, I know it but I don’t know the name. This is just frustrating. In the end we decide to split up to look into this Nicholas character more.

\--

“Hermione please don’t leave me with them,” playfully I wrap my arms around Hermione who chuckles. “Those boys need someone with a brain Blake oh yeah here,” Hermione smiles and goes into her trunk bringing out a wrapped present. My eyes widen at the gift as I stare. “Are you alright?” Hermione frowns at my silence and awe struck face. “S-sorry! I smile weakly. We don’t really celebrate muggle customs due to my mother’s belief of it making us spoiled, though she does give us at least one gift now and then when we go to Draco’s home to celebrate.

“Thank you Hermione I mean it,” Hermione gives me a sad smile. “I’ll miss you,” she sighs. “Ditto,” I reply smiling as well. I unwrap it, my smile widens at the newest book. “It’s the next one in the series,” she explains making my smile widen at the second book to the Hunger Games. Thank god I feel so bad for Peeta I can’t believe Katniss… “I’ll miss you Blake, I mean it,” Hermione hugs me making me step back in surprise at another hug. “Same here Hermione,” I smile slowly and awkwardly hugging her back. We leave the room.

We make it into the great hall; I smile at the beautiful decorations and grand Christmas tree. Never have I felt such a jovial atmosphere than in this castle. I watch as a familiar teacher uses his wand to decorate the tree by levitating the ornaments on to the huge tree looming over us, as though it was protecting us. “Hey guys,” Harry and Ron greet us while playing wizards chess. I raise a brow at Harry’s move leaving his piece vulnerable; Ron smirks and orders his queen to kill the piece making me smirk. “That’s totally barbaric!” Hermione scowls at the game. “That’s wizards’ chess,” Ron smiles. “I like to think of it as more realistic,” I shrug. Since it is based on an army game I believe, my brother once told me how strategies sometimes viewed their wizard soldiers as pawns and played out games to try out new strategy’s against enemies. “I see you’re packed,” Ron states the obvious.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” I shake my head at the pair of friends. “See you haven’t,” she retorts. “Yes that is strange usually pure bloods go home for the holidays,” I mutter. “Why aren’t you then?” Harry asks. “My… mother is busy…” I shrug not really knowing much to my annoyance. I hate nto knowing something.

“Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!” Ron boasts. “Dragons wow sounds cool,” I sit down smiling at the thought of the variety of deadly dangerous dragons.

“Good. You can help Blake and Harry, then. They are going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel,” Hermione explains to Ron.

“We've looked a hundred times!” Ron complains as I shrug. “Reading isn’t that bad Ron,” I sigh at the moaning male. “Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas,” Hermione smirks while I chuckle as she leaves. “I think we've had a bad influence on her,” Ron confesses watching Hermione leave while Harry and I share a small smile.

I’m on my way to Gryffindor common room to put my stuff in with Harry and Ron, since here is no one in my room now due to the holidays, same with the pair of them.

“Blake!” My ears perk up at the familiar posh voice. I turn to smile at the blonde with his luggage being held by Crabbe. He dismisses the boy and turns to me making sure we’re alone. “Shame you can’t come over for Christmas this year,” Draco sighs. “Yeah but it’ll be fine Hogwarts doesn’t seem that bad,” I shrug. “Here…” he turns away I don’t notice his blush as I smile at the box. Draco always did manage to get me a present either if it was my birthday or Christmas. The box is fashioned in a Slytherin theme, dark green wrapping with a silver bow. I open the gift to smile at the beautiful pendent.

“Draco it’s amazing,” I smile awing at the gift. “Thank you,” I bring the blonde into a hug which he happily returns. My smile widens when I breathe in the smell of expensive cologne and gel. “I’ll see you soon have a good Christmas Draco,” I smile at his nod. “You too I swear if those Weasley’s and that pathetic Potter-”

“Relax nothing will happen,” I interrupt him knowing his hatred of the pureblood family who love mudbloods and Harry due to envy of his fame I believe. I smile giving him one last hug and he leaves me.

“What was that about?” I perk up at the two male voices and look up at the frowning pair. “Nothing you need to be concerned with,” I wave them off but-

“What were you doing with Malfoy?” George crosses his arms. “Talking he gave me a great gift,” I smile twirling the pendant in my hand. “It’s probably cursed,” George mutters. “It’s not look guys I’ve known Draco since we were kids, I trust him with my life,” I tell them and turn my back to the pair walking off not seeing the deeper frown on George’s expression while Fred glances at his brother. “We’re just worried,” Fred exclaims. “You’re like a sister to us Blake,” George tells me and I stop in my tracks eyeing the pair. “George’s right,” Fred sighs. “Look I know you care and I appreciate it but I know Draco you guys don’t know him like I do, now goodnight,” I sigh not wanting to fight and go into Harry and Ron’s room where we rest.

“HARRY! BLAKE! GET UP!!!” I hear Ron shout causing me to groan lightly but I get up frowning at the bright light slapping me in the face. Easily, Harry gets up and leaves the room so I can change into something more fitting to the occasion. That’s when I realize… it’s CHRISTMAS!!! I rush out of bed excited and eager for the presents. Harry follows trailing behind; he chuckles at my burst of adrenaline and excitement.

“Merry Christmas Blake,” Harry smiles my way I play with the pendant dangling down my neck. “Merry Christmas Harry,” I reply smiling with him. Harry gets up and runs to a balcony with me beside him. Smiling, we are both overlooking the common room, where Ron is standing next to a tree. He is wearing a sweater with an R on it.

“Happy Christmas, Harry, Happy Christmas Blake,” Ron greets us making me smile with Harry at the warm welcome.

“Happy Christmas, Ron. What are you wearing?” Harry asks him. “Oh, Mum made it for me. Looks like you've both got one two!” Ron smiles as I frown. “I've got presents?” Harry gasps in shock. Huh? We kneel down unwrapping the presents. I watch Harry unwrap his to reveal a knitted jumper with a capital R on it. I chuckle at the boys discomfort from the gifts. “You’ve got one too Blake,” Ron smirks as I raise a brow. “Huh? How Ron I’ve never met your mother?” I frown as he passes me the package and a little letter.

Hello Dearie, Ronald, George and Fred have told me all about you and I hope to meet you soon

-Mrs Weasley

Amazed, I smile at the huge jumper though it’s a tad bit too big I love it, it’s so… comfy… baggy this type of warm, comfy, loose clothing, it’s strange but a nice strange. I don’t have how to describe it due to my wardrobe back home being filled with elegant dresses, lace and all sorts of dainty and expensive dresses. I smile at the soft texture nuzzling my cheek; the jumper is a scarlet red with a golden huge B in the middle.

“I see Mum got you’re a present,” we all turn to smile at the twins eyeing the clothing. “Yep so… what did you guys tell her?” I narrow my eyes at the red heads. “You’ll find out when you meet her,” George smiles as the two release a breath of relief. “Sure,” I look away smiling. “So ready for our gift,” Fred and George lean in. “You guys didn’t have to,” I tell them. “Nah it’s fine besides it’s more George’s gift than mine,” Fred chuckles while George sends him a quick slight glare. “Here,” Fred gives me the box and I open the red wrapped with a golden ribbon present to gasp as a burst of colourful mini fireworks pop out of the gift. I hear the boys’ chuckle while I pout, my cheeks flaring up. “Oh come on no need to pout,” George kneels down teasing me as I smile slightly and open the real present only to gasp at it. “George Fred thank you,” I smile widely at the book. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I gasp at the book. No way… I look up smiling brightly at the twins who bring me into a hug. “Thank you! Thank you!” I smile while the boys hug me back; I feel a faint rush of blood from the contact but shrug it off. I breathe in the scent of parchment, cologne and pumpkin spice.

“Due to your amazing present buying skills I shall spare you guys,” I joke lightly making them all smile. “Anything for you little crow,” George teases as I raise a brow. “It’s a nickname,” he shrugs and I let it go, I like it. The boys go and it’s just Harry, Ron and me. Ron and I notice another present for Harry and Ron passes it to him; he opens it only for us to gasp. “Harry you’ve been beheaded!” I gasp jokingly while Ron awes as he tells Harry it’s a invincibility cloak very rare apparently form the note, it was his Dad’s before.

“Perfect Harry and I can use the cloak to get to the books in the restricted section so we can find out who this Flamel guy is,” I smile as the boys nod in agreement.


	6. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

I decide to pay my brother a visit. I smile when I spot a familiar broody male talking to another girl, a girl with bright blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He turns to me and I raise a brow at the pair laughing. “Am I interrupting?” I smirk at the two. Shocked, they both turn to me. “Bloody hell Blake, don’t scare us like that” he sighs. “Sorry just needed some info; I’m hurt brother you never told me you had a girlfriend,” I turn to the girl in question smiling slightly holding in a snicker. “Name’s Blake Smith nice to meet you, I’m surprised you can deal with my reckless brother,” I smile. “Blake!” My brother hisses but I ignore him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Blake, my name is Emily Anders,” she offers me her hand. Happily, I take the hand. “You never told me your sister was the one who helped take down the troll,” Emily lightly hits Blake. “Yeah well you see where I got my recklessness from and oh here,” Drake passes me a notebook, with a new quill inside, a ravens feather. I gasp at the amazing gift. “Drake you said we wouldn’t do it this year,” I pout at him. “Yeah well I felt like it, think of it as a well done for kicking that troll’s butt,” he smirks making me smile. “Alright then I guess I’ll give you a gift soon I don’t have it on me now but just you wait you shall be amazed!” I declare and run off desperate to find some gifts. That’s when it hits, George! Yes that spell he helped me with. I smirk as I take out my wand and begin to concentrate. Then after muttering a spell under my breathe bam! A jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans appears his favourite. I notice an amazed smile on Emily’s face. “You guys can share merry Christmas brother dearest and Emily, welcome to the family,” I wink playfully seeing Emily’s face turn ruby red. “Blake!” Draco calls out as I smile snickering to myself and leave.

I decide to head back into my room to rest. I smirk at my plan where I managed to come up with conjuring up some cupcakes each with its own twist, a present for the guys who gave me a present, heck I even sent one to Mrs Weasley thanks to their bird Errol. Right now I’m doing a bit of mid night reading but stop as I recall each twist of the cupcakes. Ron’s cupcake has a twist of lemon, Harry’s a twist of chocolate, George a twist of pop candy and maybe even a little bogey one, it was hard but I did it, Fred’s was a twist of caramel, Mrs Weasley a twist of orange and Draco, yes I did one for Draco, a twist of mint. I believe I sent one to Hermione as well through Raven it was a twist of strawberry I believe, I hope they like it.

“Blake!” I jolt up at Harry’s urgent tone when he appears with his invisibility cloak. I nod knowing our mission and hide underneath it. “Got your present?” I ask smirking. “Yep, love it thanks,” he smiles grateful. “It was nothing,” I smile back and we enter the library. Late at night, Harry holds the lantern. The ensembles walk through the dark library and into the Restricted Section. The lamp is put down, and the cloak removed. Harry and I appear.

“Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?” Harry grumbles. “Try looking alphabetically,” I advise as we graze through each sturdy book. Harry picks up a book and opens it. Suddenly, a man's face appears, screaming.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Shocked, I jump back from both shock and fear however just as I am about to fall to the floor, Harry grabs my hand and pulls me then together we both close the screeching book and put it back. “Thanks,” I release a breath of a relief. “No problem, come on” he smiles and we continue on with the task.

“Who's there?! “Filch’s voice demanded making Harry and my body’s blood run cold in surprise and fear. Harry whips around, grabbing his cloak, I take hold of the cloak making sure he doesn’t trip as he holds the lamp. But the lamp falls and shatters. I wince from the loud sound.

“I know you're in there. You can't hide,” Harry puts on his cloak and creeps around Filch, I feel my heart pumping as though, I was on a treadmill as beads of nervous sweat fall down my temple as he crosses our path. “Who is it? Show yourself!” Filch orders but we remain silent, keeping our breaths shallow and low to not be noticed. Harry and I run from the room, breathing heavily.

We both stumble across into the hall, where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow him and I. “Oh crud, no, no, no. Good kitty, nice kitty, and pretty ball of fur,” I try to compliment the cat only for it to hiss. “Friendly one you are,” I grumble scowling at the feline while Harry holds in a snicker. Quickly, I send him an annoyed glance but he merely smiles. Harry and I run around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall. Wait Snape? Quirrell what are these guys doing together? Last I heard Snape despises the turban guy, he doesn’t trust him.

“You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell,” Snape warns him, wand to his throat. Harry glances at me gesturing to Snape being the main villain. But something…. Something isn’t right I can feel it in my gut. If Snape was the bad guy he would have done it somewhere else somewhere more private like the woods not here.

“W-what do you m-mean?” Quirrell questions.

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” my eyes widen when Snape stops midsentence and glances our way. Quickly, I cover Harry’s mouth to stop his breathing. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face. I feel my knees quake under the tension and pressure fade away as the scene passes. “We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie,” Snape is interrupted by Filch appears, carrying the broken lamp. Oh no…

“Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed,” Filch reports as I scowl. Teachers’ pet. We deice to lave while we can. Once Snape and the others are gone, Harry opens the door and closes it. We enter the door to be on the other side, where there is a vast, empty room that has a large mirror in the centre. Harry removes his cloak and passes it to me. We find a strange mirror and decide to investigate. Together, we walk over to the mirror. I stay back a couple of steps wand ready just in case, I notice my hand shake slightly but I shrug off the nerves, Harry may be in trouble if I don’t control myself.

“Mum?” My eyes widen when Harry blurts that out. His parents are dead from what I was told. I’m silent as I watch my friend gaze into the mirror seeing something I cannot see. My eyes soften when “Dad?” Harry reaches out to touch them, but only gets the mirror. He puts his own hand on his own shoulders, as if trying to feel something there.

“Harry, are you alright?” I step forward looking worried for my friend. “H-huh yeah come on we have to get Ron!” Harry smiles brightly and rushes towards the Gryffindor room, getting Ron. I’m left alone with the mirror. Warily, I approach the mirror. Perhaps I’ll get to see the famous Lily Potter and-

Huh? I frown at the sight before me. A woman with long flowing raven curls is there smiling at me confidently, her eyes are as blue as ice; her skin is as smooth as silk but I notice a faint scar on her cheek. I notice a faint trail of freckles on her face matching mine which I try to hide but fail. Who… who is she? I don’t understand. Why does she look so familiar to me? Her pale blue eyes meet mine, her eyes so warm, so confident, and so proud. I glance at the figure besides her only to see it clouded in dust, a coal like substance. But from the body structure it’s a man who is this man, his body is thin yet muscular it’s strange. He is rather tall as well. Unknowingly, my hand reaches out to the mirror…

“Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!” Harry’s enthusiastic voice snaps me out of my dream like state. Swiftly, I remove my hand from reaching out towards the mirror frowning at my pale hand. What was that about?

“Blake you okay?” Ron yawns. “Hm? Y-yeah I’m fine,” I shake my head clearing my thoughts. That must have been an imagination or the trickery of the mirror but then why show me two strangers?

“I only see me,” Ron frowns tiredly wiping sleepy dust out of his eyes in his pyjamas. “Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? That’s my dad,” Harry smiles hopeful adjusting Ron’s position. Yet…

“That's me! Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?” Ron smiles energetic.

“How can it? Both my parents are dead,” Harry smiles sadly. Concerned, I place my hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly to know I’m here for him. I may not have gone through the same situation as him but I’m here if he wants to talk. Harry sends me a weak smile appreciating the gesture. “Let’s head to bed it’s been a lot and stressful night,” I reason, the boys nod in agreement and we all head to bed…


	7. He's So Fluffy!!

It’s lunch now, I enter the great hall seeing my brother and Emily eating and chattering. Happily, they chat making me happy for my brother. I stop in my tracks when I notice a lonely Harry gazing into the fire. “Harry?” I whisper seeing Ron give me a worried glance at Harry. “Want to play wizards chest?” Ron offers. “No,” Harry sighs. “Wanna go see Hagrid?” Ron asks only to be declined. “Harry, have you eaten?” I ask him. He glances at me and sighs nodding. I turn to Ron who nods confirming it. “Look Harry if you want to talk I’m willing to listen take care okay,” I reply not sure how to respond to this. I sit down besides George; we chat and eat our food.

“Oi get a room!” George shouts out and I turn to find my brother devouring Emily. “Ah! My eyes why!?” I cry as I try to block out the image. “You know big bad Draco?” Fred raises a brow. “Big bad Draco is my brother,” I answer groaning making the boy chuckle. “I need bleach and lots of it,” I grumble. “Will gravy do?” Percy smirks while I frown at the teacher’s pet. I met him a few times due to Ron, he’s nice he helps me with my studies sometimes though he is a bit of a teacher’s pet, then again he is a prefect.

…

I’m worried. Harry’s gone off to that mirror it’s been a while now I should bring him back so he won’t get caught. Sneakily, I get out of bed seeing Ron sleeping snoring a bit but I sneak out to the room. I gasp when I find Dumbledore and immediately leap behind a pillar terrified. I’m going to be get expelled if he catches me oh no Harry is going to be get expelled!!

“It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live,” my eyes widen at Dumbledore’s work.

“So those two people were my deepest most desperate desires, were they also my parents? That woman she had the same colour eyes as me but then again her raven curls. What about that man though the one shrouded in fog? Who is he? Why is he clouded and hidden from me?

“You may come on out now Miss Smith,” I jump up at Dumbledore’s words. Rejected, I reveal myself looking down at the floor. “Blake!” Harry stands up. “It would appear your friend was concerned about you Harry, now then I suggest you both return to your rooms now,” Dumbledore smiles kindly at us. Harry nods; he takes my hand and we leave. “Sorry Harry I know you wanted to spend some time with your parents but I was worried you would get found out,” I confess. “No, its fine thanks for worrying about me Blake, you’re a great friend,” Harry compliments me making me look away embarrassed by the compliment. “You too,” I reply smiling brightly. After saying our goodnights we head to bed and go to sleep…

\--

It’s spring time now, Hermione and Draco have returned to Hogwarts and the school has once again begun. Hermione and I are studying for the exams coming up, Harry is also reading while Ron is playing with his cards. I smile at Hedwig, Harry’s owl he is so beautiful. “Look at you playing with your cards it’s pathetic, we’ve got final exams coming up soon,” Hermione insults Ron. “I’m ready, ask me any question!” Ron challenges Hermione. “Alright then what are the three crucial ingredients in a forgetness potion?” Hermione asks and my mind smoothly clicks. I know the answer. “I forgot,” Ron shrugs. “Blake?” Hermione turns to me. “Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and um… let me see it’s on the tip of my tongue….Valerian sprigs!” I smile as I recall the ingredients. “Very good,” Hermione smiles proud while I notice Ron’s annoyed expression. “Sorry,” I whisper as he rolls his eyes. I was taught by Snape one wrong move and I would be dead. But it did work.

“And what may I ask do you plan to do if this comes up in the final exam?” Hermione returns to Ron. “Copy off you,” Ron counters. “Absolutely not!” Hermione growls glaring at Ron. “No can do,” I sigh. “How come?” Ron questions. “Professor McGonagall says we will be given special quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell,” Hermione informs him. “That’s insulting! It’s as if they don’t trust us! Dumbledore again,” Ron exaggerates making me snicker slightly at his over dramatics. Harry shrugs at me unsure on what to do. “Just continue reading,” I mutter he nods and complies.

Suddenly Neville hops in, his legs stuck together poor guy. I frown as the other kids laugh at the poor soul. “Neggilow curse,” Ron recognises the curse as Neville hops over to us. “Malfoy again,” Harry exclaims. I sigh knowing he is most likely right. Draco you idiot. “You have got to start standing up to people Neville,” Ron points out. “Ron’s right are you alright Nev?” I ask using his nickname. “Been better,” he sighs. “But how? I can barely stand at all,” Neville argues. I notice Seamus get out his wand, oh dear. “I’ll do the counter curse!” Seamus stands up smiling. “No! That’s all I need for you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire, I was hoping Blake would,” Neville turns to me and I nod. Seamus slams his wand down on the table. Oh boy. “Oi don't appreciate de assumpshun Longbottom besides if anyone cared ter notice me eyebrows 'av completely grown back!” Seamus storms off, oblivious to the patch of skin on the back of his hair where hair used to be.

Poor guy, Hermione and I hold in a snicker at the sight. “I found him!” Harry declares as the card reveals that Nicolas Flamel was an alchemist who helped Dumbledore. We all stand up when Hermione realizes where to look, “follow me!” Hermione whispers.

“Hey wait, where are you going!?” Neville calls out to us. Sighing, I turn to the struggling boy and raise my hand, firing out the counter curse freeing him. “See you Neville,” I smile and catch up to the others leaving the stunned boy silenced.  
In the library, Harry, Ron and I are seated, reading. Hermione comes up with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table. Surprised, Harry jumps along with me. “I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading,” Hermione opens the heavy looking book; I don’t think I’ve read that text yet.

“This is light?” Ron frowns. “Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione glares at Ron. “The what?” We ask at the same time, we share a look. Creepy…

“Honestly, don't you three read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Hermione explains. “Immortal?” Ron questions. “They will never die,” I simply making Ron nod getting it. “I know what it means,” Ron puts and I roll my eyes’ Harry shushes him. "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!” Hermione explains. We all share the same look knowing what has to be done but first we need a plan.

\---

The sound of bats waking up and the hoots of the bird echoes through the night sky. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I are running across the wet ground to Hagrid’s hut. We knock on the door and it opens. “Hagrid!” Harry exclaims.

“Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today,” Hagrid closes the door however just as he is about to- “We know about the Philosopher's Stone!” We all chorus in sync stopping his actions. I notice his apron and gloves, okay not judging besides he looks okay in an apron I’ve seen worse… I guess. Hagrid lets us in.

“We think Snape's trying to steal it,” Harry tells Hagrid.

“Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you? Blake you know Snape isn’t like that, he taught you,” Hagrid reminds me. “I-I know but he’s been acting weird, stranger than usual it’s concerning,” I mutter recalling his advance towards Quirrell the other night, he’s never that hostile. He’s a good guy, a great parental figure. “Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why,” Harry adds.

“Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!” Hagrid argues. “What?” Harry exclaims. “You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today,” Hagrid tries to make us leave but we refuse.

“Wait a minute,” Harry exclaims as Ron and I meet a big black boarhound, Fang.

“Meet, Fang,” Hagrid introduces the dog as I can’t help but let out a tiny squeal of aww. Look at him he’s so cute!!! I smile widely at the adorable dog and begin stroking the black dog that licks me in reply. “He likes you,” Hagrid smiles as I coo at the adorable dog, he’s so FLUFFY!!!

Fang sniffs Ron. “One of the teachers?” Ron questions.  
Hermione sits in a large chair watching me, “Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments,” Hermione lists. “Curses,” I mutter under my breath too preoccupied by the cutie in front of me. What can I say? I’m a dog person; they’re sweet, loyal and so cute!!!

The others glance at me as I stand coughing awkwardly. “Forget it,” I cough looking away my face as red as an apple making Ron and Harry snicker. “That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me,” Hagrid reasons.

Hermione looks at Ron, who is being sniffed in the face by Fang. Ron shuffles away. “Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that,” Hagrid mutters. Suddenly, a cauldron over a fire begins to rattle. “Oh!” Hagrid hurries over and grabs something. “Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!” He puts the thing, an egg, on the table. What in the world? We crowd around the golden glimmering egg.

“Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?” Harry frowns at the egg. “That? It's a ... it’s um...” Hagrid trails off. “Wait isn’t that…” Ron and I share a look of joy. “Hagrid, how did you get one?” Ron asks him amazed like me. “I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact,” Hagrid explains. The egg rattles and cracks. Pieces fly off as a dragon emerges. It squeaks and slips on an egg piece. Oh my gosh! We are witnessing life being brought into this world! So cool and it’s a dragon! A brimming dragon!!

“Is that...a dragon?” Hermione questions. “No it’s a leprechaun,” I reply giggling at the little baby. “That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania,” Ron adds as I nod in agreement gazing at the dragon’s gorgeous scales.

“Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert,” The dragon squeaks as it looks at Hagrid. “Aww he likes you,” I smile at the little guy. “Norbert? “Harry frowns at the name. “Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?” Hagrid reasons and I nod my head in agreement causing Ron to laugh. “Don't you, Norbert?” Hagrid raises fingers back and forth across Norbert’s chin. Norbert backs away, hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard.

“Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course,” Norbert hiccups. “Who's that?” We turn to the window. My eyes widen at the blonde outside. Draco!? What the heck is he doing here?

“Malfoy,” Harry’s eyes narrow at him. “Oh, dear,” Hagrid turns to us. “This isn’t going to be good…”


	8. Just Like Your Mother

Now here we are in the forest, not only have we lost Gryffindor even more house points thanks to Draco tattling on us, but now we have to serve a punishment that could endanger our lives. Great just perfect! I sigh avoiding Malfoy’s gaze. Right now I am not in the mood. Not only has he tattled on me and my friends but he keeps picking on Neville! Luckily though karma is on our side since Draco is here and he lost fifty points to Slytherin as well, hah Karma is a butthole!

“A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming,” Draco gulps, and Hermione rushes by. “You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest,” Hagrid appears with a crossbow. He sniffles. “A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?” Filch frowns at the giant with a heart of gold.

“Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony,” Hagrid sniffs and sighs. “Oh Hagrid I’m sorry,” I whisper. Gently, I pat his back trying to cheer him up. “Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind,” Hermione reassures the male.

“Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?” Filch rolls eyes. “What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all,” Hagrid worries. “He’ll be fine Hagrid,” I reassure him.

“Oh, for God’s sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you,” Filch exclaims. “The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…werewolves!” Malfoy panics.

“There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that,” Draco looks frightened and glances at me but I give him no sympathy. “Nighty-night,” Filch leaves us great.

“Right. Let's go! We head into the forest,” Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.

“Hagrid, what's that?” Harry asks me beside me. “What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured badly by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me,” Hagrid informs the two. My eyes narrow at the distant figure shrouded in the shadows, I notice Harry glance at me and I nod.

“Blake and Harry, you'll go with Malfoy,” Draco grimaces, and we both nod.

“Okay. Then I get Fang!” Draco declares but, “Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward,” Fang whines. “Hey it’s okay I bet you’re really brave when the time is right,” I kneel down comforting the dog that nuzzles my cheek making my smile widen. I don’t notice a small smile on Malfoy as he watches me interact with the dog.

Harry, Draco and I are walking through the forest, Fang leading. Draco has the lamp.

“You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff, don’t you agree Blake?” Draco huffs. “If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared,” Harry teases him. I’m looking around not seeing Draco’s glance my way. “Scared, Potter?!” He scoffs. My ears perk up at the howl. “Did you hear that? Come on, Fang, Blake” Draco grabs my arm and drags me forward. “Draco calm down,” I frown seeing his trembling body. Drat my sympathetic side. We approach a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stops, then growls. “What is it, Fang?” I ask the dog, frowning feeling the sense of fear course through my body. Instantly, I feel my blood run cold at the disgusting sight before me. Up ahead, a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry gasps and grabs his scar, which is hurting.

“Harry!” I gasp and try to help Harry who is in pain.

“ AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHH! HELP!!!!!” Draco goes gets help while I handle Harry. Quickly, I get out my wand when the figure slides over the unicorn and rises erect. As the figure draws closer I feel my body tremble even more, to the point of nearly dropping my wand out of utter fear of the figure. It advances towards Harry, who backs up, but trips with me following behind as I feel myself being tugged. Terrified, Harry and I crawl backwards. Suddenly, there is the sound of hoof beats. A figure leaps over us and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a silver centaur, I believe. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away.

“Harry Potter, Blake Smith, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you, even if you have someone to protect you,” he glances at me. Awkwardly, I give a small wave unsure on what to do.

“But what was that thing you saved us from?” Harry frowns his hand on my wrist.

“A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life,” the male explains.

“But who would choose such a life? To live and watch those you love, die and wither away? I frown. Can you think of no one? He asks me. Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?” Harry suggests. “Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” He asks us. Harry and I glance at one another, Harry steps forward to answer.

“The Philosopher's Stone,” Harry answers.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of a bark interrupts our conversation. We look up and see Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco appear. “Blake, are you okay?” Draco whispers when no one sees us, to me checking for any wounds, scars, or cuts. “I’m fine Draco relax,” I smile slightly happy to see his concerned expression as he releases a sigh of relief. “Harry! Blake!” Hermione rushes over to our side.

“Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Smith. You all right there, Harry? Blake?” Hagrid asks us. “Been better,” I shrug smiling slightly.

“Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. You should be thankful to have a friend to protect like that. It was nice to meet you Miss Smith. You certainly are your mother’s daughter. Good luck,” he smiles and leaves. Wait what!? I jump up from his words.

“You certainly are your mother’s daughter,”

He knew my mother… again...everything knows her...and I know nothing. Whelp now I have questions, but right now I’m too knackered to even ask and we all leave. Harry fills the others in on his idea that Snape is working to get the stone for Voldemort to bring him back to cause more chaos.

We return to the Gryffindor common room. I’m lying on one of the chairs exhausted. “But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?” Ron asks Harry. “I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight, if it weren’t for Blake,” Harry smiles at me. “I did nothing,” sleepily I answer weakly raising one hand only for it to fall due to being exhausted.

“And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!” Ron gulps.

“Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?” Hermione reasons. The boys shrug. “Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched,” Hermione assures him making Harry smiles slightly. “Come on lets go to bed,” Hermione smiles at me. “FINALLY!!!” I rush into my bed and go to bed…


	9. The Trials

Thankfully I’m sleeping happily after lessons glad to have a rest however I am awoken by a slight tug. “Argh!! Hermione this better be important,” I groan rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Warily, I glance outside seeing the moon up glistening in the night sky. Hermione fills me in on the plan tonight we go find the philosopher stone. I nod and get ready. We enter the Gryffindor Common Room. We come down the stairs and begin to walk across the floor. We stop when they hear croaking.

“Trevor,” Harry spots and my eyes widen. No, don’t be a hero Neville!

“Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!” Ron hushes the frog. “Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren’t you?” Neville appears behind a chair frowning at us.

“Now, Neville, listen. We were-

“No! I won't let you!” Neville stands. “You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you,” Nev holds out fists. “Neville please don’t make me hex you,” I sigh tired and just wanting to get this over with. “Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this… Petrificus Totalus,” Hermione intervenes and I nod grateful, I can’t be bothered right now to do some hexing I just want to sleep. We all give our apologies to the frozen boy. “Sorry Neville I’ll be sure to free you when we get back,” I promise him and we leave.

“You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary,” Ron compliments Hermione. “You know Ron I think that’s the nicest thing you have said to Hermione since we came to Hogwarts,” I point out.

\---

We all enter Fluffy’s room. I hold in the urge to cuddle with the dog. My eyes widen when we realize the dog is asleep due to the harp being played and as Hagrid said it’s his weakness, the only way to enter. “Uh. It's got horrible breath!” Ron grimaces. “Come on,” I encourage them. “We have to move its paw,” Harry says. “What?!” Ron hisses. “Come on! “Harry and I grab the paw, which is blocking the door. “Okay. Push!” Together we manage to push the paw out of the way of the trap door. We open the door. “I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign,” Harry says and we nod in understanding. “If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?” Harry frowns.

“The harp. It stopped playing!” Hermione points out. All eyes turn to the fully awaken three headed Cerberus glaring daggers at us… crud. Drool from one head comes down on Ron's shoulder. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at us. “Ahh!!” We all scream at the beast but Harry who instructs us to, “jump! Go!” We all jump through the trapdoor.

“Guys if I die I’m haunting you all!” I warn them as we land into a nestle of mushy black rope like vines. “Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really. Ah!” Ron panics. “Whoa!” Harry gasps. The plant begins to move towards them. “Oh. Ahh!” I gasp as I feel the hard rough vines coil around us, tightly constricting us, making us choke slightly form the rough textures and thorns digging into my skin causing me to hiss in pain. I spot a trickle of red being squeezed out as though I was a teardrop.

“Stop moving, all of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster,” Hermione advises.” Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!” Ron panics. I nod trusting Hermione and make my body relax as soon as I do; I feel the once tight embrace loosen as I feel my body being sucked through. Hermione follows as well. Hermione manages a smile as she is sucked down below along with me.

“BLAKE! HERMIONE!!” The boys cry out worried and fear evident in their tone.

“Now what are we gonna do?!” Ron freaks out.

Below Hermione and I frown at them. “Just relax!” Hermione and I shout at the same time. “Hermione! Blake! Where are you?!” Harry questions us. “We’re fine relax,” I assure him. “Do what I say. Trust me,” Hermione adds. I smile when I see a familiar arm pass through the vines. Harry relaxes and is sucked through.

“Ahh! Harry!” Ron cries, oh no I gasp when I see the vines tighten on Ron. “Ron!” I call out. Harry falls through and lands on the hard ground. Hermione goes over to him and he stands up. “Harry!” Ron whimpers. “Are you okay?” I ask. “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Harry replies. But Ron continues to panic; “He's not relaxing, is he?” Hermione sighs. “No he is the picture of relaxation,” I grumble frowning as he continues weeping. “Apparently not,” Harry adds.

“Help! Help me!”

“We've got to do something!” Hermione grumbles as I furrow my brow deep in thought until. “Wait that rhyme,” Hermione and I share the same look. “Rhyme?” Harry glances between us as we both try to recite it.

“Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology. Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare,” Hermione glances at me as I bite my lip deep in thought until eureka! “it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight Lumus Solem!” I raise my wand high into the air as a beam of pure sunlight hits the snares, causing the plants to shriek and recoil in pain, freeing Ron.

“Ron, are you okay?” Harry asks him. “Yeah,” Ron replies. Whew. “Lucky we didn't panic!” Ron stands as Hermione and I frown at the ginger fool. “Lucky Blake and Hermione pays attention in Herbology,” Harry reminds him and we continue on.

\--

Confused, I frown when my ears twitch at the sound of wings. The others stop as well picking up the sound of fluttering. “What is that?” Hermione frowns. “I don't know. Sounds like wings,” Harry identifies. My eyes widen when we enter a room filled with wings, the fairy like beings have keys with wings soaring around the room. We spot the door; Ron creeps over to the door and takes out his wand. “Alohomora! Well, it was worth a try,” Ron shrugs and I nod my head in agreement. “The main thing is your learning from Hermione,” I smile slightly.

“Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!” Hermione groans. “We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle,” Ron reasons. “Agreed,” I nod my head. “There!” I point to the key with the broken wing. “The one with the broken wing!” Harry looks at the broom.

“What's wrong, Harry?” Hermione frowns. “It's too simple,” Harry glances at me and I nod my head agreeing with him. “Try it if anything happens we’ll back you up,” I reason and Harry nods. He gets on his broom and flies up high in the air only to be assaulted by the other copies of keys, thankfully Harry catches the key. “Catch the key!” Harry tosses me the key. Frantically, I catch the rusty key and unlock the door, we all continue on.

\--

We enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it. “I don't like this. I don't like this at all,” Hermione glances at me. “It seems a bit dodgy,” I mutter. “Where are we? A graveyard?” Harry suggests. “Underground no way, maybe a catacombs,” I offer. “This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard,” Ron walks out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and giant players. Harry, Hermione and I come up with him.

“There's the door,” Harry notes. We walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as we reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. “Oh come on!” I frown and jump back in shock of the swords with the others. “Now what do we do?” Hermione frowns and I shrug unsure.

“It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. Blake you’ll be a bishop as well. As for me, I'll be a knight,” Ron steps up. We all nod and we all take their places. I trust Ron I know he’ll lead us great. “What happens now?” Hermione frowns not knowing anything of wizard’s chess.

“Well, white moves first, and then...we play,” Ron mounts his horse. A pawn on the other side moves forward. Ron studies the game. “Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?” Hermione panics.

“You there! D-5!” A black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. The three jump. “Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!”

How perfect! Just great! I always wanted to die in school! Who doesn’t!?

The game continues…

Castle to E-4! Smash! Ron: Pawn to C-3!”

Smash! Boom! The Queen turns, and smashes a piece! Together we all wince. The Queen turns again. Both Ron, me and Harry study the game.

“Wait a minute,” Harry and I chorus realising what Ron is planning to do. “No RON DON’T!” I cry out. “You understand right, Harry, Blake. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King,” Ron explains. “Ron please don’t!” I plead. “No, Ron! No!” Harry begs.

“What is it?” Hermione turns to me. “He's going to sacrifice himself!” I tell her. “No, Ron, you can't!” Ron closes his eyes. “There must be another way!” Hermione reasons. Ron turns to face Hermione. “Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you two that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you,” Harry nods. Ron glances at me and I nod, understanding I have to help Harry. Well what do you expect I don’t have no weird scar on my body well… I have a weird birthmark on my wrist but eh that’s a story for another day. “Knight...to H-3.” Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops.

“Check,” Rock sighs. “NO RON!!!” The Queen turns and advances. Ron breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops…

SMASH! Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

“Ahhhh!”

“RON!” Hermione starts walking to him. “NO! Don't move! Don’t forget, we're still playing,” I stop her and turn to Harry. We both nod. Hermione moves back. Harry walks the diagonal in front of the King. “Checkmate!” The Kings sword falls onto the ground victory. Harry breathes out and then we run to Ron. We bend down beside him. “Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on,” Harry decides. “You’re not going in alone,” I stand up. .

“You'll be okay, Harry, Blake. You both are a great wizard, you both really are,” Hermione encourages us making us smile slightly. “Not as good as you,” Harry sighs. “Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful, you too Blake,” Hermione smiles. Harry nods and stands, walking away with me trailing behind…


	10. I Knew It!!

Harry and I walk down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It is Quirrell! Quirrell! I knew something wasn’t right about Snape being the villain, it’s too predictable. “I told you!” I smirk only to remain neutral when I realize the tension and seriousness of the situation. Harry yelps and grabs his scar. “Harry!” I try to help him out but can’t as he groans in pain. “You?” Quirrell turns around. “No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one,” Harry frown puzzled while I narrow my eyes at the male.

“Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" He smirks sadistically making me glare.

“B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me,” Harry frowns that’s when it hits. “Harry it was a counter curse!” I blurt out. “Ah yes little miss Smith, indeed it was I. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse,” Quirrell growls. “Snape was trying to...save me?” Harry’s eyes widen in shock. I knew it! It was too predictable for it to be Snake I smirk smugly to myself at my mini win. “I knew you two were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween,” Quirrell exclaims.

“Th-then you let the troll in,” Harry pieces it together.

“Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone,” Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Harry's scar hurts. “Harry!” I call out worried for my friend. “But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?” He growls enraged.

“Use the girl…” the raspy voice exclaims. Wait what!? “Come here Smith!!” Quirrell snarls grabbing me and clenching me tightly. Hissing, I wince at the guy and gaze into the mirror only for my eyes to widen when I spot Harry in the distance smirking with the ruby red stone and myself chuckling.

“Tell me. What do you see?” Quirrell demanded from me as I quiver from fear slightly but quickly mange to regain my composure, by taking a few deep breathes. “Your downfall,” I hiss. “Foolish girl!” Quirrell tosses me aside like a rag doll. “Blake!” Harry cries. Shakily, I stand up glaring at the male.

“Potter here!” Quirrell screams Harry glances at me and I gesture to the pocket. Warily, he approaches the mirror and sees what I saw. Very subtly, Harry reaches to his pocket. There is a lump. He gasps and turns to me. I nod smirking slightly only to scowl at the metallic liquid coating my tongue with iron. “What is it?! What do you see?!” Quirrell demanded from him.

“I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup,” Harry lies.

“He lies!” Voldemort screams.

“Tell the truth! What do you see?!” Quirrell demanded from Harry. “Let me speak to him,” Voldemort hisses. “Master, you are not strong enough,” Quirrell worries.

“I have strength enough for this!” Slowly, Quirrell unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces Harry via the mirror. Oh god!! I gasp at the disgusting sight before me, now that is nasty! “Harry Potter. We meet again and I finally get to meet the daughter of that traitor,” he smirks while I frown. Traitor?

“Voldemort,” Harry exclaims. “Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!” Voldemort hisses. Harry turns and runs. “Harry over here!” I raise my wand.

“You’re mine girl!” My ears perk up at the sound of a male. I glare at the hooded figure. What in the world? My eyes widen when the figure strikes, swiftly I dodge the hit, and we keep attacking one another either deflecting or dodging his attacks. “Who are you!?” I scream through the screams of the dark lord as Harry’s crimson blood burns his skin. “I am a mere vessel for my lord’s revival!” He declares smirking, his hood hiding his features but he’s male.

“Ahh!!!” The screech of the dark lord echoes throughout the building. “Harry!” I cry out and rush to his aid –

“Stupefy!!!”

BAM!!!

“Blake!!” I hear Harry voice cry as I groan and fall into the depths of my dreams groaning. I black out…

\--

“Urghh… turn down the light,” I scowl at the bright beam irritating my eyelids. Slowly, I open my heavy eyelids only for them to widen when I realize I’m in the nurse wing. “Oh my goodness you’re awake!” Madam Pomfrey approaches me. “No really!?” I reply causing her to frown and lightly pinch my cheek. “Ow! This is patient brutality!” I frown at the sore spot. “Be nice there’s no need for any snark, young lady alright, now tell me how are you feeling?” Pomfrey smiles slightly. “Peachy just peachy,” I grumble rubbing my cheek.

“Ah I see you have awakened Miss Smith,” I turn to Dumbledore. Oh no… “Dumbledore sir, before you expel me let me plead my case!” I reason causing him to chuckle. “There is no need for such worries Miss Smith, I am not going to expel you,” Dumbledore smiles shocking me. “You’re not but I trespassed on school properties, destroyed some of the school and… and-” I stutter still in shock as reality slaps me right in the face. Only for him to laugh warmly at me, “Professor down there, Voldemort mentioned my mother…” I trail off as he sighs. “Blake, your mother was an amazing soul, she was kind, brave and smart, a Gryffindor she had a gift for magical creatures such as a pervious student before her, I once told her she would be the next hit, but I don’t think it’s my place to tell you about her just yet,” he smiles bitterly as I frown. “Then who do I ask?” I question. “Another day,” he smiles and eyes the mountain of sweets. “Woah…” I whisper in awe. “It would appear you had visitors, such as your brother though he may seem cold on the inside is a heart of gold, you should have seen the death glare he gave Mr George Weasley when he would visit you quite frequently,” Dumbledore smiles while I frown. How the devil does he know all this? “You have people that care for you Miss Smith never forget that okay?” Dumbledore smiles eyeing one of my chocolate frogs. “Go ahead,” I offer him one making him smile and take it.

“Thank you, you know once I got a chocolate frog trapped in my beard once, it took a week until I finally got it out,” Dumbledore smiles and leaves as I frown. Surely it would have melted then, oh well. After persuading madam Pomfrey she released me and now I’m on my way to the Great Hall…

\--

“I can’t belive she hasn’t woken up yet,” Ron sighs. “I hope Blake’s okay,” Hermione sighs. “Madam Pomfrey said her head hit soothing hard like a pillar and would need time to recover and wake up,” Harry tells the two who sigh worried. “I hope your right Harry,” the trio turn to Fred and George with a worried expression also. The sound of the glass tapping interrupts their conservation as all eyes turn to Dumbledore…

“Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House!” Dumbledore declares as there is immense cheering.

“Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award, the Gryffindor students look up. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points,” Dumbledore begins.

“Good job,” Harry smiles patting Hermione’s back.

“Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess,” Ron looks at Harry and mouths, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouths, 'You!' “that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points” and third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points,” Dumbledore dictates.

“We're tied with Slytherin!” Hermione sums up smiling.

“And finally, these two have worked very hard with their confidence the past year, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. And it takes a lot of bravery to help stand and protect your friends until the very end… 50 points to Blake Smith!” Dumbledore declares as the heavy thud of the great halls doors open to reveal a small figure, a female, frowning and blushing madly at all eyes on her. Some would think of her like a goldfish that just came out of the water, an adorable one at that.

“Um… did someone die?” Meekly, the girl questions puzzled by the attention.

“Blake!” The trio grin madly and stand up with George and Fred grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Blake!” Suddenly the girl squeaks as she is lifted up and spun around. “Drake what the devil are you doing!?” Blake hisses at her smiling brother. “You’re okay, yours fine, your alive,” he whispers relief evident in his tone. Blake glances at the Slytherin table seeing a jovial Draco and a smiley Emily, waving at her as well as sharing a jovial smile. The other students seem to be shell shocked over Drake’s actions, too terrified to question or tease him due to fear of facing his wrath. “Okay… I’m just going to sit down how about you do that as well,” Blake pats her brothers head awkwardly ad sits down. Only to be brought into a tight embrace by the twins. “George Fred!!” Blake frowns at the laughing pair. “Don’t do that again Blake got it!?” George playfully scolds the girl. “Oh I don’t know I love risking my life,” Blake replies sarcasm evident in her tone making Fred snicker and George’s smile widens much to the confusion of the girl. Gently, Hermione side hugs Blake.

“You had us worried you know,” Ron smiles. “Sorry,” Blake smiles weakly. “Don’t do it again then,” Harry chuckles with the others. Out of the blue, immense cheering erupts. Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Draco is downfallen.

“What’s going on?” I ask Hermione curious who smiles bright replying with…

Gryffindor wins the House Cup!

The school year ends and a new one will begin…


	11. Home Sweet Home

Rattle, rattle, the familiar sound of metal rings in my ears as I feel a nostalgic coldness of air drapes over my shoulders, like a blanket of thin ice, making my body shiver. As soon as the soft cold fabric is draped over me, touches my skin, I feel a sudden heaviness, a familiar cold skeletal like ghost touch making me whimper at the sharp icicle like touch.

“B---e”

“W—Ki-AE-B-”

….

…

…

Huh?

Scowling, I sigh at the familiar heaviness like lead in my chest and wave of pain in my brain. Like just then. Remember what mother said. Frowning, I force myself out of my bed, changing from my nightdress and into my casual attire to do some early morning revision of sorts.

Home sweet home… I smile as I walk through the eerily quiet hallway; the walls are designed with dark green wallpaper designed with silver trim and black snakes. I lift my hand, my warm fingertips brush against the cool slick silver trimmings. My footsteps echo though the empty hallway as the tipper tapper of feet also joins.

“Good evening Mistress Blake,” I smile at our house elf, Lily, she’s been in this family as long as I can remember. She is like a grandmother, a nice old elf who I try to help out at times without my mother knowing so does Drake rarely.

“Miss Blake, your mother the mistress wishes to speak with you,” Lily whispers; I nod at Lily. “See you Lily,” I smile leaving the girl carefully cleaning the family portrait of my step brother, myself and my stepmother. Proudly, we are all standing, mother is sitting on a throne like chair with myself on her left and my brother her right standing tall and proud. Slowly, I enter the living room; the low groan of the door breaks the sizzles and hisses from the flames of the fire dancing in front of the beautiful woman. The woman has olive skin as fair as the sun; she has long wavy raven curls with hints of grey ash like waves underneath showing her age. The female’s dark brown eyes gaze into the fiery depths of the flames as though she was entranced by the brightly lit colours.

“Mother…” I whisper calling out to the woman who removes her gaze from the fireplace and turns to me. Olive green hazel eyes meet my calm blue pair, her face is lit with makeup, and her plump lips are addressed with a layer or more of green matching her eyeshadow. Her cold calculating expression morphs into one of warmth as she smiles at me. “Ah, my darling Blake come along now child,” she smiles using her forefinger to call me over. Obediently, I obey her. My head held low as I sit down on the carpet waiting for her scolding.

“My dear, sweet Blake, Drake told me of you joining Gryffindor,” she smiles sickly sweet as I nod meekly. “M-mother please I didn’t want to I presumed I would be in Slytherin,” I explain looking away. “It’s a shame but we can fix this, fortunately we have Drake my real son on the case who will redeem our family, not that I am ashamed of you no, no, no you just made a mistake it’s alright you can redeem yourself that I promise,” she smiles assuring me and mostly herself from her eyes. “Tell me…” she trails off her eyebrow raised at the lone crow standing in the doorway. “Raven!” I jump up at the bird only to falter and turn to the silent woman. “M-mother may I please get the letter,” I whisper. She nods and I rush to Raven’s side. Maybe it’s from Harry no matter how many letters I’ve sent him secretly he hasn’t replied, I hope he isn’t mad at me.

“Blake,” my step mother’s slick tone slices through my train of thought reminding me of the tension. Shakily, I nod and rush back over to her. “Ladies do not run like barbarians my dear Blake,” she smiles releasing her cobweb green designed fan. “I apologise mother, here,” I pass her the Hogwarts envelope. “Ah yes it’s about time for a shopping trip, how amusing I’m free let us go on a family shopping tree!” She smiles cynically making me step back surprised with a hint of fear due to her… tendencies of sorts.

She stands up. “Lily,” she swishes her wand. Boom!

“Oof!” I turn to gasp as Lily is thrown forward by the burst of wind. Shakily, Lily stands her body shaking from the sudden slap to the face by magic. “Y-yes my lady,” Lily stutters scared as I help her up while my step mother’s back is turned. “Blake, Drake and I plan to do a bit of shopping keep an eye on the house okay?” She smiles at the meek Lily who nods and limps away with a most likely twisted ankle from the force of the wind.

“Blake dearest go get your brother, will you?” My step mother smiles sweetly as Lily helps adjust her fluffy black coat only for her to flick Lily away glaring at the frightened elf. Lily stumbles back falling off her chair wincing and cradling her twisted ankle. She spares a glance at Lily in pain as she sighs. “Such a burden perhaps I should buy a new one,” she clicks her fingers as gently, Lily is levitated away. “Servants,” she claps her hands as a trio of servants appear, from cooks, maids and tutors, waiting for her orders and beckon call. “Take the elf to her room she has had an incident,” she hisses sighing annoyed as the servants take Lily away. I blink twice for a short second when I see faint remains of scars all over her boy which fade away in a blink of the eye like static.

“What the-

“May I ask why you are in such a jovial manner today mother?” We turn to the heavy footsteps of the staircase and turn to my step brother; I notice a faint trail of stubble on his features when he too like me is in our robes. I notice a few dark bags under his eyes and sigh, knowing how hard it has been since him and Emily. Mother doesn’t know of her yet, if she found out I don’t know how she would react but due to this my brother and her have kept their relationship a secret, secretly sending secret love letters to one another. Yeah at first I was hyped about it helping my brother anyway I can until he came into my room at 5am, 5am in the bloody morning asking if he could borrow Raven only then make such loud clutter I had to do it myself, so he wouldn’t get caught…yeah I’m not a wake up person if you hadn’t noticed. “Ah yes my darling Drake, we have decided to go out shopping today to get the things for your class this year, now come along,” she smiles at the male. “Surely the elves could get it?” Drake groans. “Now, now we should do some family bonding it’s never a bad thing,” she smiles and after using some floo powder we leave to Diagon alley…


	12. 2nd Year Shopping Spree

Diagon ally bustled with life as we follow our mother form behind trailing behind her. We could feel the set of stares on us as our mother remains calm and stoic soaking in the attention of how she calls lower class witches around the street whispering, muttering gossiping. I notice her hide her smug smile behind her fan as we struggle to catch up due to her long smug strides. “Stay close to me,” I hear Draco kneel down slightly, I nod clutching to his robe as we helps me catch up to mother who smiles at the busy crowd.

“Look it’s that pure blood family,”

“They say the family has no muggle blood in it what so ever,”

“They say they are as wealthy and powerful as he who shall not be named,”

“Ah, isn’t this nice just us three no elf’s, no stress, no one to bother us,” she smiles. “Sure,” Drake sighs. “Hmm, my, my how cute Olivanders is still open I should check to see if that old imbecile is alive,” she chuckles lightly to herself and glances at a bookshop. “Children one of your books is being bought there you should go get it here enjoy yourselves don’t waste it on sweets,” she smiles and leaves. We stare at the golden coins and sigh. Together, we enter the shop.

Surprised, my eyes widen at the army of female witches fighting to death to get in line for something. What the heck? I frown at the battle. “Oh brother,” I hear my brother groan making me raise a brow. “Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning...to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me...which, incidentally, is currently celebrating...its 27th week atop, the Daily Prophet bestseller list...he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving...with my entire collected works...free of charge. Now, ladies?” The blonde smiles smugly as I scowl.

Yep I don’t like the guy now, my brother and I share the same expression of disgust towards the dumbass.

I raise a brow when I look up and see Draco glaring at Harry making his way back to a ginger woman who he gives her his books. I feel a set of eyes on me but shrug it off as I get the textbook needed. “Blake!” My ears perk up at Harry’s voice. “Hey Harry been a while,” I turn to the male only to frown.

“What’s with the soot?” I reach out wiping away the dust making him sneeze. “Um, it’s a long story,” Harry smiles nervously. Suddenly, I feel a light thud on my head I look up to giggle at the two twins smiling down at me happily particularly a certain boy named George who playfully flicks my nose, making me screech up my nose at the scratchy black substance on my nose.

“Achoo!”

The twins snicker at my cat like sneeze making me pout irritated. “Adorable as always,” George teases me leaning in to ruffle my hair once more. “Not funny George,” I frown as he messes up my hair getting some dust into it. “What the hell are you doing to my sister Weasley!?” I sweat drop at the wave of terror radiating from behind me. I find my brother glaring daggers at George who remains unfazed merely smirking. “What’s wrong Draky? I’m just playing; does the big bag Drake not like it?” Fred smirks as I feel a pair of warm, strong, protective arms around my waist as my brother growls and grabs my hand, removing me from George’s embrace with my face as red as an apple. “Who does that!?” I frown and huff, morons.

“I bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't go into a bookshop without making the front page,” Draco stomps down the stairs hissing at Harry. I blink registering the fact that Draco has grown taller and his hair is way more gelled back then necessary. “Draco please don’t make a scene,” I intervene watching some people cast our way. “Leave him alone!” A girl steps forward, glaring at Draco. “Oh look Potter you got a girlfriend,” Draco smirks.

“Now, now Draco, play nicely,” my eyes widen at the smooth elegant voice. “Ah Miss Smith, it is good to see you my dear,” Lucius smiles down at me while the others part from my brother. We share a confused expression. “Indeed, it has been a while I hope the day has treated you well,” I reply smiling a formal one. “Indeed, I must say you look as expected of a pureblood, you should be proud,” he smiles. “Indeed I am” I reply stiffly. Lucius smiles at my brother who nods back. “So tell me Drake how is your father?” Lucius smiles; I notice my brother’s grip on his book tighten at his words…

“Harry Potter,” Lucius turns to Harry smiling a fake one. He snatches Harry’s arm roughly pulling him forward. Swiftly, he uses his snake designed cane to push aside Harry’s raven fringe and reveal the ever so famous lightening scar. “Your scar is legend. As of course the wizard who gave it to you,” Lucius smiles. “Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer,” Harry steps back from Lucius scowling at the older male. “You must be very brave to mention his name or very foolish,” Lucius smiles his politic like smile.

“Fear of a name only increases the fear of itself,” Hermione blurts out. No Hermione don’t… oh no.

“And you must be Miss Granger,” Lucius recognises her. “Yes, Draco told me all about you and your parents,” Lucius glances at the two adults talking to who I presume is Mr Weasley. “I must ask Blake does your mother know of your… friendship with the mudblood, it would definitely be a burden and upset her most likely,” Lucius smiles. Hermione glances at me puzzled. I look away tightening the grip on my rough leather books. Hermione’s face falters looking betrayed while I sigh not sure what to do.

“Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions… tatty second hand book, you must be the Weasley’s,” Lucius picks up the old looking book from the youngest Weasley’s cauldron, a little girl only to put it back smirking. Mr Weasley approaches us, “children it’s mad in here let’s go outside,” he smiles at them. I notice Mr Weasley raise a brow at me while I avoid his gaze too busy glancing at Lucius and his snake like smug smile. What has he done now?

“Well, well, well, Weasley senior,” Lucius smiles at Mr Weasley, sharing a fake tone of concern. “Lucius,” Mr Weasley frowns at the male trying to keep things civil, good try. “Busy time at the ministry, Arthur all those extra raids? I do hope they’re paying you overtime but judging by the state of this I’d say not. What’s the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it,” Lucius remarks.

“We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” Mr Weasley says in a calm tone. “Clearly” Lucius exclaims.

“Now, now boys put down your wands we’re in public though disgracing wizard is common for you by now Weasley but Lucius, my, my this is new…” all eyes turn to the woman smiling sadistically, my step mother.

“Caroline,” Weasley nods at the female smiling strutting over to us. Sighing, I lower my head at the eyes falling on us from my step mother’s appearance.

“Isn’t that the pureblood Caroline!?”

“They say her magic is on par with the Bellatrix Lestrange!”

“No I hear she’s much more skilled than her…”

“Caroline” Lucius sighs, acknowledging the witch. “Lucius, now tell me why are you picking fights especially that boy of yours I thought you trained him not to make a scene on that Potter boy, oh what a shame it must be on your family for your boy to keep making a scene with THE Harry Potter. Jealousy is an ugly thing Lucius surely you would know that, I suggest keeping that boy of yours on his leash, he isn’t ready yet to deal with the big boys,” my step mother giggles while the blonde darts away fuming on the inside with a scared Draco.

“Ah, miss Dolohov I trust my books are entertaining you,” we all turn to the vain blonde, what’s his name again oh yeah, Gildrey Lockhart. “I must say you look ravishing my sweet almost as handsome as me,” Lockhart leans down to kiss my mother’s hand only for her to swiftly pull out her wand and put it to his throat. “Try any of those moves on me again and you won’t be writing for years,” she leans in her eyes hinting an eerie crimson as her smile turns into a devilish one. “I-I, Ladies,” he turns back to the other witches and my step mother rolls her eyes taking out her fan fanning herself. Her eyes return to their normal pair as she looks around only for her to snicker at the sight of the two muggles. Oh no…

I glance at Hermione who sees my step mother eyeing her parents. “Honestly Weasley, I don’t understand how you can welcome Muggles into our world of magic so easily, giving muggles even the hints of powers and next thing you know the whole world is at war, honestly it’s pathetic how stupid muggles can be but then again it is adorable seeing humans trying to comprehend magic that is out of their wildest imaginations… it’s a disgrace, a pleasure, a sin to allow humans into our world,” my mother chuckles as Mr Weasley frowns at the female.

“Mother we should get going,” I smile as I feel a familiar strong hand lightly squeeze my shoulder. Meekly, I nod and glance at Hermione’s furious expression glaring arrows of hated at my mother who merely repels it. “Indeed come on along now children,” she smiles warmly at us. “Lucius, Weasley,” she bids the boys goodbye. My brother goes on ahead; I glance at the others. “See you at school,” I sigh bitterly and leave before they could question me. Oh man, this year isn’t going to be good I just know it…


	13. A New Friend

“Now children this is where we depart, now be good okay, focus on your studies and make our pure blood family proud,” she smiles pressing her lips against our temples smiling then leaving. Swiftly, I brush off the thick coat of purple lipstick with Drake.

“Drake!” I chuckle when I spot a smiling Emily waving him over. She walks over to us, “hey Blake it’s been a while you look great,” she compliments me. “Thanks I guess,” I shrug unsure on how to answer due to her being my brother’s girlfriend, it weird I don’t know why but it is. Well I better leave you to, to it make sure to name one of yours kids after me,” I joke lightly and leave the ruby red faced couple. “Blake!” My brother hisses but I merely shake my head and enter the train.

“Blake!” I smile waving at Seamus, Nev and Dean. “Hey guys you okay? Neville you have Trevor this time right?” I smirk. “Yeah, yeah,” Nev smiles chuckling. “It’s good to see you Blake,” Dean smiles at me. “Ditto,” I reply, Deana and I haven’t really talked much due to him being with Seamus a lot and our classes not really making us talk but from what I got from the guys he’s a nice guy. Even if he isn’t a pureblood. “Have you guys seen Hermione?” I ask. The boys shake their head. “Yer better go fend a compartment before de train sets aff,” Seamus reasons. I nod in understanding smiling at the jovial boys and leave.

“I can’t believe her though that woman!” My ears perk up at Hermione’s voice. I follow the voice to find her with some other Gryffindor girls in our year. “The nerve of that… that harlot how could she call my parents animals! Animals! We are human beings too yet that woman… woman like her should be locked up in Azkaban!” I feel my blood run cold. Sadly, I hear a faint shatter of my heart from Hermione’s cruel cold words. Hermione… you don’t understand you never would especially from your upbringing.

“Eek!” My eyes widen at the sound of books tumbling to the ground. “Huh?” I blink at the girl on the ground groaning in pain. “Um are you okay?” I kneel down offering my hand out as she cradles her head. “Ow, ow, ow… thanks,” she takes my hand and I help her up along with picking up a few of her books. Happily, I smile when I notice a familiar book in her grasp, Fantastic beasts and where to find them. “I see you are a fan of Newt Scamander as well,” I smile returning the book. “A bit though I prefer healing herbs myself including herbolgy myself,” she explains. “Interesting, name’s Blake are you a first year?” I ask. “Huh oh no, I just transferred here,” she smiles sheepishly. I glance at Hermione from behind seeing her still ranting and raving causing me to frown. “Tell you what the train is planning to depart soon how about we find a compartment for ourselves?” I offer. “Really? We just met?” She frowns. “Eh what can I say I have a big heart,” I smirk at my joke and we go into a nearby compartment. It’s just us as the trolley passes.

“So what is your name?” I ask looking out at the view since reading can make me feel a tad bit travel sick.

“Melody Emma Anderson, my friends call me Mel for short,” she answers. “Well Mel welcome to Hogwarts,” I smile with her as the train sets off with my brand new friend. Melody and I talk about the studies of herbology and how it isn’t my best class since I’m not really a healer more of a fighter. “I can help you if you want?” She offers. “Really?” I smile at the offer. “Sure it’ll be nice,” the dark brown haired girl reasons. Melody’s skin is tanned slightly reminding me of the muggles living in LA or California, turns out she came from there but later on moved with her family for a quieter more peaceful life plus the city air wouldn’t be good for her mother’s sickness. 

“Mel can I ask about your…” I trail off eyeing the unnatural yellow like green eyes. “Oh my eyes right?” She giggles. Sheepishly she nods looking away. “I was born with it, apparently a gift from my father’s side,” she shrugs. “They don’t look weird do they? I tried contacts but they are just so uncomfortable for me,” she sighs. Worried, I frown at the girl. “It’s fine I think they’re pretty cool,” I confess. “Really thanks,” she smiles grateful as I sigh at the aura she radiates one of which is a happy go lucky optimist with her innocence of an angel. Oh boy, this year may actually be more entertaining than I thought.

“Um… Blake everyone can go on the train right?” She asks as I raise a brow at her words. “Um yeah it’s free as long as you have been accepted into Hogwarts and have a ticket, why?” I ask curious. “Um,” timidly she points out the window and I turn only for my eyes to widen when I see Harry clinging on to the flying bright blue car for his dear life. Ron is trying to reach out to him while driving. Are they mad!? Harry oh my god!? I step out of my compartment to find the others oblivious to the flying car and Harry clinging to the opened door. Oh God! This isn’t good! I rush back into my compartment only to sigh in relief as my heart beat returns to its normal pace when Harry is safe back inside the car with Ron. I notice Harry glance at the train, his eyes widen when he meets my pale blue pair. Unsure, I give him a small awkward wave making him smile lightly and Ron drives on ahead. “I swear those guys fell when they were babies,” I mutter under my breathe and return to my seat, conversing with my new found friend on all sorts.


	14. Argument

Finally, we arrive at Hogwarts but I catch no sign of Harry or Ron. I hope they are okay. “Woah,” I chuckle at Mel’s response as she gawks at the Great Hall. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool the first time,” I smile trying to act cool as I can practically see sparkles in her eyes as she awes at the levitating candle and pretty decorations. “So what house are you in?” I ask. “Oh Gryffindor though I’m surprised I wasn’t in Hufflepuff,” she confesses. “You’ll be fine we’re in the same house,” I encourage her as we sit down. Dumbledore makes his usual welcoming speech and we all dig in.

\--

“I can’t believe it what luck herbology next! What luck!” Emma smiles enthusiastically making me smile at my new friend. “Nerd,” I joke lightly. “I’m not a nerd I’m just smarter than you in a certain topic,” she retorts making me roll my eyes at her. We enter the greenhouse; I raise a brow when I spot Harry and Ron they wave over at me which I happily return. Emma notices the two and looks away shy of the pair causing me to smirk at an idea of mine. Emma needs to come out of her shell more. Smirking, I turn to a familiar Irish boy. “Oi Seamus,” I call out to him waving him and Neville over. “Hey Blake,” Neville smiles. “What's de craic?” Seamus says with his Irish accent. Smugly, I notice his gaze linger on Emma shoving her face into the herbology book hiding from socialising. “Seamus, Neville meet Emma she’s new here and I thought Neville and her would make great herb buddies,” I smile at Neville who looks away embarrassed while Seamus smirks.

“Emma meet Seamus and Neville and vice versa,” I bring Emma out of her book smiling at the girl look away flustered. “Name's Seamus Finnigan, nice ter meet yer Emma,” Seamus offers his hand out to her. Shakily, she accepts the hand smiling slightly and looking away, I giggle at the faint dust of crimson on her features while Seamus is grinning madly with a faint red on his cheeks as well. “So… I heard you enjoyed herbology as well,” Neville makes awkward talk with Emma. “Y-yeah I wish to be a healer,” she whispers. “Healer? C-cool,” Neville smiles slightly and opens his mouth to talk more when…

“Morning, everyone. Good morning, everyone,” Sprout appear interrupting Neville as we all watch the female witch stroll into class smiling brightly. “Good morning, Professor Sprout,” we reply back as common curtesy. “Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everyone. Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?” Miss Sprout introduces the topic to us. “Yes, Miss Granger?” She turns to Hermione. “Mandrake is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state,” Hermione answers smiling brightly. “Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor,” Sprout decides. “U-um excuse me Miss Sprout,” Emma slowly raises her hand faltering under the gazes sent her way. Sympathetically, I place my hand on her shoulder encouraging her to continue.

“Ah you must be the new student Emma correct?” She smiles warmly at Emma encouraging her as well to speak. “W-well, Mandragora, is another name of the mandrake. It's also dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings... their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for hours,” Emma informs us. Proudly, I smirk at Emma not seeing the dirty look on Hermione gave as Neville, Seamus and I praise her making look back into her book, her face as red as a Weasley’s hair. “Excellent, 20 points to Gryffindor!” She grins as more people praise the grinning mess known as Emma. “Exactly as Emma says, which is why, I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly. Flaps tight down, and watch me closely, Sprout instructs as we all get a pair of fluffy worn out earmuffs and place them on. You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot!” I step back wincing at the high pitch screech reminding me of a baby’s scream only auto tuned. It also reminds me of when Snape tutored me and when I got something wrong sometimes he would make his nails very long to scrape against the chalkboard, ugh I shiver at the bad memory. “Got it? And now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm-”.

THUD

“Neville!” Emma and I chorus in shock as Neville collapses to the ground eyes closed. “Um miss,” Seamus nervously calls out to the professor who gives a mere glance and turns back to the plant. “Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs,” she reasons as I kneel down gently slapping his face trying to get him to wake up. “Actually, he just fainted,” Seamus adds. “Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up,” Sprout pulls hers up and we each get ours. Sadly, I leave Neville in his unconscious state and follow the others. Snickering, I watch as Draco teases his plant with his finger. Angrily, the plant chomps down on his brown leather glove causing him to wince and jump back in pain. I can’t help but snicker slightly at the scene but I manage to compose myself when he sees me.

Class ends and it’s time to work on classwork so we go into the Great Hall. “I’m sure you’ll like them,” I assure her secretly reassuring myself as I spot a familiar trio.

“Say it I’m doomed!” I hear Ronald sighing desperately trying to cell tape his broken wand back together. “Not even using duct tape? Duct tape would be a lot better,” I hear Emma mutter. “Hey guys,” I smile and sit down. “Hey Blake who’s your friend?” Harry smiles. “This is Emma she’s new Emma this is Harry, Ron and Hermione,” I introduce them all. I frown at Hermione’s quiet nature. “Nice to meet you Emma,” Ron smiles. “Ditto,” she replies gaining some confidence I hope when I spot her waving slightly at a grinning Seamus.

We begin our homework.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Blake?” My ears perk up at the familiar voice and I continue reading. “Hmm… now who could that be?” I hide a smile as the book I once had is gently taken from me making me pout at the set of red heads. “Blake I’m hurt!” The twins’ chorus hand on their hearts making me scoff. “Too bad because unlike you lazybones some of us have to study,” I smile and reach out for my book only for George to stand and dangle it down. “George give it back!” I pout making him snicker. “I don’t know…,”George trials of playfully making me smile knowing he’ll return it.

“Oi Weasley’s!” I jump up at the strict harsh cold tone of Drake. Furious, Drake glares daggers of immense hatred at the pair. Sighing, Emily shakes her head at her boyfriend. “Well, well if it isn’t big bad Drake,” George frowns at my older brother. “If it isn’t the poor purebloods pathetic, picking on those wealthier and prouder, than your lower class pureblood family,” Drake growls causing the twins to scowl. George drops my book in my arms and steps forward fist raised slightly. “Stop!” Quickly, I intervene blocking George from harming my brother. “Blake get out of the way!” Drake warns me. “No! George please stop it was a joke brother,” I reason to them who scoff and turn away from each other. “I’ll talk to him,” Emily whispers and I nod grateful as she leaves following the fuming brother of mine behind.

“Bloody hell George risky much?” Ron calls out to him. “He deserved it snobbish brute,” George grumbles glaring at where my brother once was. “And what does that make me?” I frown as George glances at me realization evident in his face. “Blake…-

“Forget it,” I scowl and storm off before they could argue their case. They don’t know my brother or what we go through, they know nothing…


	15. Pixie Problems

“Hey!” I stop in my tracks at the male voice and turn to a smiling man with a strong jawline, brown hair and is taller than both Emma and I. “Can I help you?” I raise a brow at the male. “Don’t you remember me?” He smiles as I narrow my eyes at him. “Cedric Diggory the pureblood?” I note. “Y-yeah,” he looks away from the term I used. “Oh I apologise.” I smile embarrassed. “No it’s fine I saw you having a fight with the twins are you alright? Would you like to join me for a walk?” Cedric asks. I glance at Emma frowning at her small smirk as she runs off to see Seamus and Neville.

Sighing, I shrug her off “I suppose why not?” I smile and follow the Hufflepuff. “Beautiful day isn’t it?” Cedric smiles. “I suppose so,” I hum in approval. “I know it must be hard for you,” Cedric sighs as I glance at him. “Your mother is Caroline right the proud pureblood?” Cedric exclaims at my nod. Well step mother I correct in my mind. “I don’t know much about the proud types of pureblood families but the pressure of thinking their way can be quite tiring I presume,” Cedric smiles at my tired nod. “You have no idea and not only that I can’t even mention who my friends are to her or else she would forbid me from being with them,” I sigh. “That must suck,” Cedric states. “You have no idea,” I confess. “Thanks for talking to me I appreciate it,” I smile grateful. “Any time until then ogre slayer,” Cedric smiles and leaves me. He’s a nice guy…

“I see you’ve met Cedric,” I turn to the source of the voice to see Emily. “Hey Emily,” I wave her over and she joins me. “How is Drake?” I ask sitting down with her joining my side. “Better he’s calm now and realized he should not have been so reckless,” Emily smiles. “Good, thanks Emily,” I smile appreciating it. “No problem, hey want to see something cool?” She grins at the group of boys. “Sure,” I shrug as she stands up and sneaks towards them then. Swiftly, she returns with a plastic bags of chocolate frogs. “Woah no way how?” I whisper. “Back in London I’m known as the rogue of Roses,” she grins. “Rogue?” I frown puzzled. “Well… my mother died young and I never met my dad so I was left at an orphanage, it was a horrible place so I often jumped out of my room from the orphanage and went to hang out with the local gangs to steal, fight or do all sorts but that was before I found out I was a wizard,” she confesses. “Wow really? Sounds rough,” I frown. “It was but the guys were there they looked out for me I was happy until I found out I was a wizard,” she sighs. “What happened?” I ask curious only to bite my lip. Idiot this may be a sore spot for her.

“It’s fine, it was a dodgy situation we were outnumbered by a rival gang when suddenly I launched forward and next thing I know, the guys were unconscious and my mates, my brothers looked at me like I was a monster. After that Dumbledore found me and my friends…” Emily trails off. Frowning, I notice her eyes shaking slightly watery as well. “Emily…” I reach out for her. “They forgot, the administration decided for them to forget all about me,” Emily sighs. “I’m sorry,” I apologise. “No it’s fine I will always be grateful for them and next time when we see each other again it will be better situation,” she grins cheekily. “Now come on I think you have class right?” She looks down at her watch as my eyes widen. “You’re right oh gosh let’s go!” Panicked, I grab her arm and run over to the defence against the dark arts teacher only to realize oh wait the teacher.

“Lockheart good luck with that coward,” Emily snickers as I raise a brow at her. “Rumours have it the guy faked those books,” she shrugs. “Sounds likely,” I shrug and enter the classroom frowning at the love-struck Hermione with another girl. I notice Harry and Ron sat by each other. Smiling, Emma waves me over; I sit down beside her, giving a quick wave to Seamus and Neville.

“Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!” Lockheart exaggerates making me roll my eyes at the guy. Maybe Emily is right but I need proof to be sure I suppose. Lockheart gives us a test to do on him. He smirks and tries to flirt with Hermione over her getting a question right. Eurgh creep, I turn to Hermione shocked by her entranced expression. No Hermione you’re strong and you don’t need a man especially some selfish blonde!

“Pitiful especially Miss Emma’s and Miss Blake, what’s my favourite colour?” He repeats the question asking us as we shrug and reply with “who cares?” causing him to scowl as he continues on.

“When’s my birthday?”

“Who cares?”

“What is my hair colour?”

“Who cares?”

“How many books have I written?”

“Who cares?”

Swiftly Lockheart descends down the steps. Frowning, I notice Emma’s scowl at the guy as he boasts hiss self-ego and removes the ruby red velvet cape to reveal… “Cornish pixies?” Seamus frowns puzzled by Lockheart’s method along with me. What is he planning?

“Freshly caught Cornish pixies,” Lockheart corrects Seamus. Irritated, I scowl at the self-absorbed fool’s portrait of him, I know my mother has a thing for portraits but at least they aren’t solely on her at least she involves people in them like Drake and I.

“Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters!” Suddenly Lockheart releases the pixies. WHAT!? Instantly we are ambushed by the tiny purple ugly fairies. Urgently, I pull Emma down as we hide from the pixies pulling on people, destroying wands and tearing books apart. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” I scream at the daff blonde. “To teach you all to never judge your foe on appearance alone,” Lockheart smirks his iconic charming smile making some girls melt while Emma and I with the boys scowl. “You haven’t even taught us the spell to defend ourselves with!” Emma shouts. “It’s a test to test your own knowledge. Let's see what you make of them. Come on now, round them up. They're only pixies,” Lockheart smirks as I scowl at the ass.

“Please, get me down!”

“Neville!” Emma and I gasp at our friend being pulled on to the ceiling thanks to the pixies. “Hold on Neville,” I call out worried as I glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Emma tries to help cover Seamus, Dave and Neville while I sneak over to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

“GET OFF ME!” Hermione cries as one purple pixie grabs at Hermione’s hair. Powerfully, I grab my book and whack the pixie away, the trio turn to me. “Miss me?” I ask. “Never better,” the boys smile while Hermione looks away nodding grateful for the help as we handle the situation.

“Where are you going!?” I scowl at the blonde after his spell fails and instead the pixies grab the wand and use it to release the skull of the dragon, hitting the floor. “I’ll ask you four to get them back into their cage,” Lockheart smiles at us while I just gawk at the coward. Mother trucker!!! I scowl and turn back to the scene. “What do we do now?” Ron turns to me as I shrug hitting the pixies with my spell books.

“Immobulus!” Hermione draws her wand and immobilises the hordes of pixies. “That could work,” I smile at Hermione who ignores me and puts her wand back into her robes making me frown. What have I done now?

“Why is it always me?” Neville’s voice interrupts our stare down. “I don’t know Neville hold on,” I step forward with Emma. Simply, I get out my wand and flick my wrist, “wingardium leviosa,” I declare as Neville is freed from the prank. “Thanks Blake,” Neville sighs. “Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurses office?” Emma steps up worried. “No I’ll be fine,” Neville smiles as we all flood out of the messy room. Just as I am about to leave I turn back to the shut door of the so called professor. Perhaps Emily’s rumour of Lockheart being a sham was right?  
“I can’t believe people actually have a crush on that dummy,” Melody grumbles drowning in shock and disbelief at the thought. “Ditto,” I sigh clutching my books. “Something wrong?” Melody raises a brow spotting my puzzled and upset expression. “It’s just… Hermione has been acting weird to me like she’s angry at me but I don’t know why,” I explain.

“Did you call her a name?” Melody suggests.

“Nope,” I answer.

“Pull her hair?”

“No.”

“Steal her belongings?”

“Of course not.”

“Annoy that stupid blonde that she and other girls fall for?”

“…Maybe, I shrug as she sighs. “It’ll blow over eventually I mean she can’t be mad at you forever over just some guy,” Melody shrugs. “I hope so,” I confess as I seperate from Meldoy and enter the changing rooms for the girls.

“Hey Blake,” I smile at Angelina. “Hey Angelina how was your break?” I ask.

“Interesting, yours?” She asks smiling. “Peaceful ,”I look away smiling knowing if she saw my face she would see I’m lying. It wasn’t bad just… the normal summer of me stuck in my room reading up charms and all sorts with my tutor, perhaps helping out at the house if bored and if my mother isn’t there. Luckily, she usually isn’t too busy either out shopping, going to meet up with Draco’s mother or having these “meetings…” I don’t really know what they are about but she usually ignores me or tells me to go to my room if I enquire the same with my brother.

Then again during the summer if mother’s on a trip. He leaves me alone to go hang out with Emily or helps me with my studies or we play a few games he learned from Emily. It’s strange… usually before he met Emily, he was cold stuck in his room or going out to the human world to annoy our mother, usually I’m stuck in my rooms studying, not wanting to cause trouble because I know what would happen…

Easily, I put on my gear. “So you and George,” Angelina sighs. “Urgh don’t remind me look could you do me a favour?” I ask using my puppy dog eyes. “Oh alright what is it?” Angelina smiles warmly at me. “If those twins want you to speak to me for them decline,” I reply knowing how the twins can act at times. “Alright,” she smiles ruffling up my hair and we leave.

“Blake!” I smile at Harry broom in hand as we stand by each other making or way to the grounds. Frowning, I sigh at the feeling of eyes on my back and glance behind me finding no one… creepy. Surprised, I raise a brow at the Slytherin team including my brother wearing their gear and intercepting our way to practice.

“I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're gonna train earlier, harder and longer,” Oliver our captain declares as I frown at the words. Longer hours, harder oh no… I do enjoy the sport don’t get me wrong but my grades matter more than the sport and I can’t afford ruining my grades, just for some points for a house cup that won’t matter or help us out in the future.

“Where you think you're going, Flint?” Oliver frowns at the Slytherin captain. I glance at my brother remaining silent and stoic, glaring death daggers at most likely a familiar set of twins. Curious, I raise an eyebrow and glance at the twins seeing a smirking Fred and frowning George. Oh boy.

“Quidditch practice,” Flint answers back. “I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today,” Oliver argues frowning.

“Easy, Wood. I've got a note,” Flint reveals the parchment. Suspicious, my eyes narrow at the piece of paper. "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team... ...permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." You've got a new Seeker. Who?” Oliver enquires curious as well as me. Shocked, I raise a brow when I see “Malfoy?” Harry exclaims at Draco. Draco gives me a small smile then turns to scowl at Harry. “That's right. And that's not all that's new this year,” Draco boasts revealing the team members new brooms. “Those are Nimbus 2001s. How did you get those?” My eyes widen when I finally notice Ron and Hermione. Hermione glares at the men in green including my brother but ignores me.

“A gift from Draco’s father,” my brother replies frowning at Ron who timidly steps back making me shake my head at the wimp at times. “You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best,” Draco smirks while I frown at him. “At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent, “Hermione steps forward defending her house.

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,” Draco exclaims while I gasp at the slur while my brother stares in shock but quickly composes himself due to the eyes of his fellow Slytherin. “Draco that’s enough!!” I hiss disgusted at the word only to feel a pang of guilt at his guilty expression for a few seconds before it’s replaced with a smug smile due to his “pals.”

Worried, I glance at Hermione and her shaken expression. “You went too far Draco,” I whisper and approach Hermione who steps back from me making me frown puzzled and hurt. “Hah! Not even Gryffindor wants that failure!” Flint smirks while I turn to him shocked by his words. “She wasn’t good enough for Slytherin and not even Gryffindor want her!” Flint grins, his disgusting white yellow teeth. “Back off Flint!” My ears perks up at the chorus of two voices and turn to the scowling red headed twins. “Don’t presume things like that got it!” George raises his fist to Flint causing the captain to step back slightly from George’s heated glare. Surprised, I see Flint slightly hide behind my brother who merely slaps him aside. “Don’t touch me you disgusting creature,” he growls causing Flint to scowl and look away as my brother gives me a guilty look, I notice Draco’s angered expression. It’s not his fault nor Draco’s it’s pureblood logic to do this for the favour of other wealthy pure blood families for more power.

“You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!” Ron draws his broken wand. “No Ron stop! Don’t be a hero!” I warn him but it’s too late he fires the curse, only to be struck and thrown to the ground behind him. “Ron!” Harry, Hermione and I rush over to his side. “You okay Ron?” Harry frowns concerned. “Say something!” Hermione pleads only for Ron to open his mouth and vomit out… a slug. Eww!! Now that is not right!!!

The Slytherins laugh at the scene but I notice my brothers scowl. Blinded, I scowl at the sudden wave of bright light causing my eyes to blink multiply times. “Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?” We turn to the blonde first year with his camera in hand. “No, Colin, get out of the way,” Harry scowls at the young child while I help Ron up with Harry. “Let's take him to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do,” Harry reasons and we drag Ron to Hagrid’s.

I’m sat down on the windowsill of the window looking out as Hagrid gives Ron the “specialist” equipment, a bucket. Patiently, I wait for the curse to pass with the others while looking outside admiring the grouse rural scenery.

“Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?” Hagrid asks us and I remain silent. “Malfoy. He called Hermione... Well, I don't know exactly what it means,” Harry frowns puzzled while I sigh. Oh Harry in this world you truly remind me of an innocent child with your lack of knowledge of the wizard society. “He called me a Mudblood,” Hermione answers causing Hagrid to gasp. “He did not,” Hagrid’s eyes widen at the slur while I roll my eyes. It’s not that big of a deal there’s no need for the whole sympathy show honestly it’s rather stupid. “What's a Mudblood?” Harry questions curious.

“It means dirty blood a wizard not born from two wizard parents, a term used to separate the upper class and lower classes of the wizard world,” I explain sighing as I feel Hermione’s pierced glare at me. “It’s the truth. Someone like me,” Hermione sighs looking away as I can’t help but frown at her. She isn’t the only one and besides only pureblood speak such a slur, thanks to the changing society mudbloods aren’t criticized as much anymore. Yet here Hermione is making it all seem like she’s the only mudblood well she isn’t there are others out there like Emma or Emily, besides it's not our fault the name came from so many fools that clearly had no idea the talent that was wasted on them.

“It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation. See, the thing is, Harry, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy family or…” Hagrid glances at me as I sigh looking down. “Who think they're better than everyone else because they're pure-blood,” Hagrid exclaims.

“That's horrible.”

“It's disgusting.”

“And it's codswallop to boot.”

Shakily, I inhale a breath of air as the others insult about how stuck up pure families are. “However not all pureblood children are like that,” Hagrid begins. “What do you mean?” Henry asks. “You see when raised in a pureblood household sometimes children with opposite views to the family have to play along and abide by their family beliefs, even if it means acting the way they despise,” I feel Hagrid glance at me. “Pff if your referring to her, she made her view on me very clear at the bookshop,” Hermione’s ice cold remarks making my whole body stiffen. Hurt, I feel my heart on the verge of cracking from the abuse thrown my way from my family.

“Would you like to repeat yourself Granger?” I scowl at her. “Why didn’t you stick up to me? I did some research that harlot is she a relative of yours? It would make sense you both seem to look down on us mudbloods!” Hermione accuses. Shocked, the boys eyes widen at Hermione’s allegation.

“Hermione!” Harry frowns at her with Ron vomiting out another but frowning as well at Hermione. “She’s… she’s the one who took me in Hermione!!! You know nothing of our household it’s none of your business and by the way it’s not the Hermione show. Oh look at me I’m a mudblood people called me that wahh!!! You’re not the only one Hermione Emma, Emily they have gone through worse than you and your birth so stop the whole feeling sorry for me there are more kids suffering worse than you and your act of pay attention to me wahh wahh!! I’m a mudblood, not my fault there are those that don't follow your example and are deserving of such a title!!!” I scream at her seething as Hermione stares wide eyed with the boys at my outburst. Enraged, all I see is red as I stomp over to the door slam it open and run off, holding in the tears threatening to fall out of my eyes as I bite my lip and go somewhere quiet to think and calm down.

“Hermione… you know nothing of our “family.”


	16. Creepy Caretaker

Hermione pov:

I can’t believe them saying I went too far!!! Hermione growls stomping down the hallway enraged holding her books tightly to her chest. How could Harry and Ron tell me I went too far? I mean if it was her mother who called me such things does that mean Blake thinks of me as such? I look down at the floor seizing my footsteps as I furrow my brow thinking until-

“Granger I presume…”

I jump up slightly at the deep voice filled with rage as I turn to gasp at Drake, Blake’s brother. Oh no. Worried, I take a step back but he merely steps forward. I step back. He steps forward. I step back, he steps forward. I step back and my hand grasp at the hard cool wall of the school and he steps forward towering over me, making me quiver in fright from his deadly glare. “Outside now,” he lowers down matching my height as I sheepishly nod and follow the terrifying figure.

We arrive in an isolated area by the killer tree known as the whomping willow. “Sit,” he orders gesturing to the empty space of rock besides him as he sits down as well. Timidly, I follow and comply with his words frowning slightly. What does he want? Is he going to call me names due to being a mudblood or has he come here to beat me up for hurting Blake?

“Don’t get the wrong idea Granger. I’m just here to set you straight as a friend of my sister,” he growls as I raise a brow both puzzled and intrigued. “Look Granger, my sister and I don’t believe in the whole mudblood thing just saying that slur makes me shiver in disgust, however sometimes we’re forced to play the parts we were given in this world,” Drake begins. “Really? From what I hear you’re dating a mudblood isn’t that against your pureblood code?” I smirk slightly only for it to falter under his heavy gaze. “You have no right to speak of my relations,” he growls. “How did you guys meet?” I ask curious as I glance at the girl watching us from afar making sure nothing bad happens.

“If you must know I was helping a friend of mine out when I found Emily crying. I had no idea what to do until she filled me in. Back then I was a fool and thought I could fight back against the role, I was given as a pureblood due to the abuse thrown Emily’s way. I beat up the jackasses however… my mother heard of the incident…” Drake shudders as though he was about to vomits, making me frown puzzled by the mention of the fiend. “She… she did things that reminded me of my place,” Drake whimpers swallowing back his vomit form the look of disgust and trauma in his eyes. “After that day, Blake and I learned our places in this world, we would try to help at times but when our mother would interfere and be in risk of knowing we would have to hide and lie,” Drake explain to me as I feel my heart tremble at the horrible news.

“I… I never knew,” I whisper. “Of course you don’t, it’s fine but please my sister has ever had a true friend in her life or her other friends merely were her friend due to her title, having a real friend would make my sister genuinely smile, a smile I haven’t seen in years so please don’t presume Blake as one of the purebloods she is just Blake,” Drake sighs. “I… I don’t hate Blake I just never knew she doesn’t seem to like talking about her past much,” I reason my hands trembling at the thought of what she had to go through. “It’s fine you should go find her I’m sure she’s calmed down by now,” Drake stands as I continue staring at the rocky terrain below me until…

“Thank you for listening to me today not many first years heck not many second year have the guts to talk to me, I see why you’re in Gryffindor,” Drake smirks making me awe at his charming look causing my cheeks to heat up slightly. Surprised, I pick up on a faint giggle. “Cute right, see under that rough skin is a boy with a heart of gold,” Emily giggles making the boy frown blushing fifty shades of red making me giggle as the two leave.

I turn back to the school seeing it's better dark. I should probably head for bed but before that… I have to find Blake!!

\--

Blake pov:

Silently, I sit down near the ice cold lake trying to tickle my feet as my legs finally give in and I sit down on the uneven lumpy smooth gravelly path. The salty stench of the water tickles my nose as the sound of the gentle crushing wave’s echoes in my ear. Lovingly, I gaze into the lake enjoying the moment of peace trying to calm down as I hold in my crystal tears. I place my head between my legs and bring my legs close to my face as I feel my body quiver from both the cool breeze and my depressed emotions.

“That's horrible.”

“It's disgusting.”

That’s not the only words I’ve heard of our family I remember as I bit my lip feeling salty tears threaten to pour out as I scowl at the faint memories of my childhood.

“Listen you must be her friend she’s a pureblood you know and that means special offerings for us.”

“I don’t like her but mother told me to befriend her for being one of us.”

“I can’t believe she’s a pureblood like at her she doesn’t deserve to hold the title.”

I remember the countless so called “friends,” I had who I thought were genuine were only fake because of my title as a pureblood. How many people came and went into my life? Who knows I’ve lost count by now. Sighing, I bring out from my robes my book on charms. However just as I’m about to get into it, my ears perks up at the sound of a gravelly footstep, I turn to raise a brow at Fred.

“There you are,” Fred smiles warmly at me making me frown and turn back to my book. “Oi, there’s no need to act so cold I only want to talk,” Fred smiles and sits down beside me. “What are you reading?” He raises a brow curious. “A book,” I answer.

“We can see that,” I scowl at George’s voice and glance behind me seeing the ginger far from me, at a distance leaning against a tree while Fred sighs. “Blake we didn’t mean to hurt you earlier honest. George means well and you know he cares about you like a little sister,” Fred reasons. Tiredly, I nod knowing it’s the truth but I’m just so tired, exhausted of this pureblood title we have to wear so proudly in our household. “I would if he wasn’t being a baby and came out face me like a man,” I mumble bitterly making Fred chuckle as I glance at him, gesturing for George to come over. “It’s safe she won’t kill you,” George chuckles as I playfully punch his arm. “Who says I won’t?” cheekily I reply smirking making the two twins smile relieved.

“Blake look,” George looks away. “I know you’re sorry it’s fine,” I sigh patting his head like a dog. “You deserve to know at least why we hate your brother,” Fred reasons as George scowls seeming to be enraged at the brief idea. “Um Okay,” I whisper nervousness in my tone.

“In our first years your brother wasn’t always like those Slytherin prats,” George begins as I give him a warning look. “I mean not like some of them,” George corrects nervously making me smile slightly. “Better” I smile. “Anyway, George and I were actually friends with Drake, he was a part of our team, the troublesome trio those were the days,” Fred smiles nostalgically. “What happened?” I whisper frowning at the news, at home Drake never spoke about school unless it was questioned by mother, who would always enquire about his grades or who is a pureblood there.

“Emily,” George seethes as I frown. “You see George here liked a certain witch and was trying to get her attention with letters and all sorts,” Fred smirks as he is pushed slightly but a blushing and angry look George. “Wow I never pictured George as the romantic,” I tease smiling slightly. “Oh shut up,” George grumbles looking away making me smile slightly relieved? Eh it doesn’t matter. “So what?” I encourage. “Well Georgie here was too shy to give her the letters, he asked me but I didn’t want to so Drake stepped forward and gave her the letter but…” Fred trails off and glances at George who has a venomous glare. “That bastard stole her from me, he told her the letter was his and she believed him and they began going out!!!” George swears his fists clenching making my eyes widen in worry. Concerned, I reach out and gently, my smooth fingers make contact with his rough trembling pair. Trembling blazing brown eyes meet my grey pair as he sharply inhales a breath and sits down. “Ever since then Drake has been on our hate and prank list,” George mutters bitterly as I frown. That doesn’t sound like my brother sure he can be cunning as a Slytherin but it’s a coward tactic and my brother isn’t a coward.

Something isn’t right about this… I better go ask the other side of the story. “I’m sorry about snapping before,” George huffs. “It’s fine I’m calm now,” I smile slightly bringing a smile to George and Fred. “Friends now?” George grins ruffling my hair as I giggle and nod, accepting both of their hands shaking my hair.

George, Fred and I are wandering though the hallways heading to the Great Hall when suddenly I feel a strong arm pull me protectively back. “George?” I look up at the shocked ginger twin then Fred who shares his expression. “What’s going on?” I can’t see through this dense crowd. Frowning, I get on my tippy toes only to gasp at the message written in crimson and a hanging cat as still as the sands. “What happened?” I take a step back disgusted at the stench of iron in the air only to be a warm comforting hand on my back helping me steady myself as I lean into George’s side that helps steady me. I notice Fred lower the photography child’s camera.

“The chambers of secrets has opened, chambers of the heir…beware.”

“You’ll be next Mudbloods!” Draco calls out glaring at Hermione making me frown at Draco.

“What's going on here? Go on. Make way, make way. Potter? What are you...? Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat!” Filch screeches grabbing Harry by his collar. “No!” I step forward wand raised when George roughly pulls me back. “Don’t get involved,” his warm breathe hisses in my ear making me sigh and comply much with my annoyance.

“No. No,” Harry panics terrified of the care taker who wouldn’t? “I'll kill you. I'll kill you!” Filch screams at Harry as I step back scared of the man. I feel George’s grip on me tighten.

“Argus!” All eyes turn to the booming voice of Dumbledore with Snape, McGonagall and Lockhart.

“Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... ...you three,” Dumbledore dictates. Worried, I send the trio of my friends are a sympathetic look until I frown, feeling slightly left out of the mix is this a good thing or a bad thing?

“Blake come on,” I hear George whisper as I turn to him offering his hand out as the others begin leaving due to the headmasters orders. Sighing, I comply and take his wrist in my hand and follow him to our dorm rooms. Good luck guys you’re going to need it with that creepy caretaker…


	17. Polyjuice Potion

“Be careful alright,” George tells me as we return to our common room. Slowly, I’m just about to head to my room. “I will you guys be careful as well,” I advise; the pair grin at me and nod. We will don’t worry Fred assures me making me smile relieved. "Night boys," I smile and leave the smiling pair; I enter my room. Sighing, I frown when I spot my other roommates already fast asleep but tonight I just can’t. I mean theirs a monster in the school no doubt I mean who petrifies a cat unless there is a charm for it, well I guess there is maybe it’s a joke but then again that message, the stench I recognised as blood from the iron, meaning this can’t be a joke unless we have a sick wizard among us who needs aid. No, even then they wouldn’t go that far and Dumbledore would know but back at the scene. He seemed shocked and puzzled. Overall, this isn’t good. Worried, I decide to take out a book on the dark arts trying to find any petrifying curses.

Suddenly, my ears perk up at the creak of the door and I turn to a tired, anxious looking Hermione. My grey blue eyes meet Hermione’s exhausted brown pair. We just stare at each other not knowing what to do or say until…

“Hey,” Hermione starts as I just stare feeling a wave of awkwardness flow through me as I sigh. “Hi,” I reply back simply putting my book back on to the floor as I gesture for Hermione to join me. She complies. “So that was something,” I mutter looking away at Hermione’s brief nod. “Blake, your brother told me about your situation,” Hermione sighs as I feel my body jolt up slightly. “R-really,” I stutter panicking at the thought. “I-I’m sorry I never knew,” she whispers. “You never were meant to a-and I’m sorry too,” I reply feeling guilty for not defending her back at the shop. “Friends?” Hermione raises her hand. “Friends,” I smile and accept the hand gesture. Suddenly, Hermione swoops down and brings me into a hug making me freeze slightly from the contact; Hermione catches my puzzled expression and removes herself from me, only for my arms to wrap around her as well slowly but surely. “I don’t know why it felt strange though… it felt nice, it felt warm; it felt like when Snape gave me my first spell book I felt jovial, happy, excited, his joyful smile from my blissful expression broke his stoic mask.

Hermione fills me in on Harry hearing voices and I’ll admit it was the right move, if Harry told them of this they would have blamed him and got into much worse trouble what surprise me, is Snape defending Harry. I know Snape is a good man but he always seemed to dislike Harry for some odd reason.

“Come on it’s late we should rest,” Hermione reasons and I nod in agreement. We settle into our beds and fall asleep saying goodnight to one another of course.

The next day, Hermione and I are already up and ready in the classroom sitting by each other as I notice Emma waving at me sitting down beside a smug Seamus. I also notice Harry and Ron who smile pleased at us getting along again. Curious, my eyes wander and spot a familiar blonde smirking at me, only to scowl at Hermione then turn back to his friends gossiping most likely.

“Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three. Vera Verto,” McGonagall strolls up to her black and white hornbill, perched on to his stand, the female flicks her wand and declares the sell. Elegant, the feathered girl transforms into a clear less ice goblet, beautiful and elegant. “Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first?” Mr. Weasley, McGonagall miles at the nervous red head with a broken wand as he turns to his rat, Scabbers happily munching on some food.

"One, two, three. Vera Verto." Ron flicks his broken wand only for the poor rat to morph into a furry goblet with a loose hanging rat tail coming out from the goblet. Laughing, the others chuckle at the failure while Hermione and I grimace. “That has got to hurt, poor Scabbers,” I wince at the thought of the half done job. “That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley,” McGonagall states the obvious to Ron.

Surprisingly, Hermione puts her hand up is she going to do it next? I wonder curious as McGonagall notices Hermione’s raised hand. “Yes, Miss Granger?” Hermione lowers her hand. “Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets,” Hermione asks our teacher about it as I raise a brow, brave move Hermione.

“Very well. You all know, of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not,” McGonigall begins as I lean in eager to listen.

“Three guesses who,” I hear Ron joke causing me to roll my eyes at the dummy while Harry smiles at him.

“Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic. Muggle-borns,” McGonagall say as I feel myself shudder in disgust from the slur used.

“Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found,” McGonagall dismisses the theory but I just raise a brow intrigued at the thought of a secret chamber hidden in these walls, sounds interesting. “Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?” I hear Emma ask curious. “The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster,” McGonagall grimaces as my eyes blink in both shock, fear and intrigue. What kind of monster? Maybe an Erumpent? Maybe an Occamy? Maybe even a Basilisk!? Grinning, I nod ecstatic at the mythical beasts popping into my head.

Class ends; I’m speed walking with Hermione, Ron and Harry. “Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?” Harry asks us curious. “Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are. If there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it has been opened, that means...” Hermione trail off glancing at my solemn nod. “This isn’t good. The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?” Hermione enquires while I shrug unsure. “Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?” Ron jokes while I frown. No it’s too predictable. “If you’re talking about Malfoy” Hermione sighs. “Of course. You heard him. "You'll be next, Mudbloods." Ron quotes only for my brow to furrow even deeper. No it can’t be. Draco may be a jerk but I know him this isn’t him, this definitely isn’t him. He may seem like the tough proud son but in fact he’s a lonely cared child like most pureblood children forced into the ways of the pureblood. “I heard him. But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?” Hermione frowns agreeing with me. “Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries,” Harry reasons.

“Yes but it’s too predictable, think about it, last year we presumed it was Snape but turns out it was the shy quivering professor Quirrel. We can’t just presume it’s Malfoy and besides if Malfoy really was, the society would know,” I reason frowning. “Society?” Hermione and Harry frown as Ron shrugs. “Purebloods families kept in the old ways meet up sometimes to party or talk down about muggles,” Ron answers. “You’re half right, usually it’s for matchmaking two pureblood children, if Malfoy really was, it would be known in the society and made bigger del out of with his family,” I reason in a low tone knowing the society, it’s meant to be kept under pure ears than dirty ones.

“Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling,” Ron suggests. “Or Blake could ask, she seems close to Draco,” Harry adds. “Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way,” Hermione reasons frowning in deep thought.

“No it would be too suspicious trust me I can’t lie,” I sigh. “BUT WAIT!!!” I stop in my tracks as I feel what Hermione calls a lightbulb moment. Curious, I look at my head to see no light but shrug it off too excited to care. “What is it?” Hermione raises a brow at my small smirk. “A potion,” I whisper as the others raise a brow curious and I rush forward. “BLAKE WAIT!!!” The trio call out to me but I don’t care, I’m too busy smiling as I grin at the thought and rush into the library. Giddy, I snatch the book I know where from the cabinet grinning at the potion textbook and skip over to the panting trio.

“Why the bloody hell are we here?” Ron whispers, spotting a narrowed eyed librarian from his loud and exhausted voice. “This!” I whisper as I slam the book down ignoring the tired expression from the female, who knows how I am as Hermione peers over smiling at the idea. “Genius, but we’d be breaking about fifty school rules,” Hermione scowls concerned. “It’s fine besides I’ve done the potion before with Snape,” I reassure the trio. “However I’ll have to do some adjustments to this book,” I whisper narrowing my eyes at the book. Easily, I grab some spare piece of parchment and my quill to write down some adjustment to the potion considering it’s for three and not one. I smile remembering Snape’s teachings on how some of the ingredients amounts or the way told, wasn’t the best way to create the potion.

“The Polyjuice Potion. "Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another." Hermione reads from the book. “You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?” Harry raises his brow at our nods. “Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything,” Ron compliments. “But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. How long will it take to make?” Hermione enquires to me. “Hmm, I could use some connections of mine but I would say, estimating a month,” I answer humming in thought. “A month!?” The boys chorus at my nod.

“But, Hermione, Blake if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then,” Harry argue.” I’m sorry Harry these ingredients are difficult to come by,” I reason as Harry sighs. “It’s the only plan we got,” Hermione adds.  
Today I am playing a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I’m with Angelina double checking I have everything, we can’t bring our wands in, out of fear of cheating, so I lay my wand next to Angelina’s in her safe place she allows me to use. “You excited Blake?” Angelina smiles at me. “A bit, a bit scared,” I confess. “It’ll be fine like usual beating up Slytherin butt,” Angelina smiles at my nod and we leave the female changing tent only to look out at the stands.

“Well, well if it isn’t Angie and little Blakey,” we turn to the cheeky twins, one of which known as George ruffles up my long hair put into a short ponytail. “Hey I just did this,” I frown at the chuckling Weasley’s. “Aww adorable,” George pinches my cheek making me pout even more causing even more chuckles from the trio. “Whatever,” I cross my arms not seeing George’s big smile as I spot a familiar Irish lad with Neville and Emma.

“Emma!” I call out to my friend who smiles at me and approaches me. “You ready?” She asks. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” I sigh. “You’ll be fine Blake,” Neville smiles reassuring me. “Thank Neville oh yeah how are you after that chandelier?” I ask concerned. “I’m fine,” Neville smiles sheepish as I then turn to Seamus smirking. “You'll be gran'” Seamus pats my back making me smirk back as Emma giggles. “Guys can I talk to Emma privately for a sec?” I ask as the boys nod; Seamus and Neville step back. “Good luck Blake,” Neville encourages me making me smile. “Emma we'll save yer a sate!” Seamus grins widely and the boys leave as I raise a brow at the giggling Emma.

“He’s nice guy okay good friend,” Emma pouts as I snicker. “Yeah, yeah look I need a favour,” I begin. “That is?” Emma perks up intrigued. “I can’t tell you but listen I need some knotgrass and we all know Miss Sprout sells them to that pub,” I explain. “What!? Why me!?” Emma whispers in a panic tone. “Because you and Neville are her favourite students. She trusts you we all know she doesn’t trust me,” I reply. “Well you did try to curse the crying mandrake,” Emma crosses her arms. “It was a silence charm besides I had a headache that day,” I defend myself, only for her to merely raise an unimpressed eyebrow as I sigh at the losing battle. “Please, I promise I won’t tease you about Seamus for a week,” I plead. “Two weeks,” she growls and offers her hand out. Desperate, I agree and take her hand shaking on it.

“Oi, Blake come on!” I hear Oliver call out to me. “Coming!” I smile grateful at Emma and get my broom entering the field only for my eyes to meet my brothers who gives me a worried look and glances at the stands. Puzzled, I follow his gaze to meet a pair of familiar dark brown. What on earth is she doing here!? I frown at the female wearing a fancy Victorian like dress, fitting for a Slytherin noble I suppose. Her usual long wavy ash locks with hints of grey are bound together in fancy bun; she is wearing her usual makeup only green lipstick this time matching her olive green dress, her cardigan collar poofs out with embroidered pattern threads of gleaming gold matching her heels. Softly, she smiles at Drake then at me as I shiver knowing her smile is like a double edged sword, both appealing and dangerous.

“Hey Blake who’s that woman staring at you?” Angie asks as I follow her gaze to find my mother smiling at me. “Yeah who is she? Seems rather friendly with Malfoy’s father,” Fred trails off staring at the female. I frown maybe they didn’t notice her at the bookstore?

“She seems to be a snob,” George blurts out. “That snob is my mother,” I answer smirking when the boys stiffen at my response. “It’s fine from the clothing you can tell she’s a noble pureblood,” I wave it off.

“Ready Blake?” The Fred asks me smiling with Angelina. “Who knows,” I shrug as the game begins, we’re losing thirty to us ninety to them. My eyes widen when the bludger goes rogue shoot. Instantly, I reach for my waist pocket only to pat nothing, shoot I frown as I recall my wand nowhere in sight.

“Captain!” I call out as he tries to help Harry I think, only for his broom to be hit by the bludger. Quickly, I dodge the wild ball frowning at how useless I am being. “George, Fred the bludger is after Harry help him!” I call out as the two nod and try to help Harry but it’s no use the bludger has gone mental. My eyes widen when Draco is thrown into the ground and does the splits, ouch. Frowning, I notice my brother wince in pain from the blow as Harry falls to the sandy ground with…the golden snitch in hand! Alright Harry!!

“Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!”

“Harry!” I cry out. Quickly, I land and rush over to Harry, snatching him and making him dodge the bloodthirsty bludger.

“Finite Incantatem!” Hermione comes in for the rescue, destroying the bludger and saving Harry’s life. “Thank you,” Harry thanks her. “Are you okay?” Hermione asks concerned as I kneel down helping Harry up and he nods grateful. “No. I think my arm is broken,” Harry winces in pain cradling his arm as I try to help him out while the others crowd around him.

“Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway,” Lockheart intervenes. My eyes narrow when he glances at my unimpressed mother, in the stands. Disgusted, she scowls at the love sick blonde. “Sure lets trust the man who left four young children to handle some pixies even he couldn’t handle,” I scowl at him only to feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me from causing a scene, I glance at my brother shaking his head gesturing to our mother as I sigh and give in. “Not you,” Harry turns to me panicked since we both share the same view of the terrible teacher. “Boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit. Brackium Emendo!” Lockheart raises his wand as a bright white light engulfs Harry however as Lockheart raises his “fixed arm.” It droops down like a flower causing most to step back both shocked and disgusted while I just stare unsure on how to feel it’s both horrific but cool at the same time. This seems like a bendy situation.

“Yes, well, that can sometimes happen but the point is you can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken,” the blonde tries to look on the bright side. Hopeful, he turns to my mother only to flinch back at her carnivorous glare. “Broken? There's no bones left!” Hagrid frowns at the hotshot.

“Much more flexible though,” Lockheart points out. Hurriedly, we all rush Harry to the nurse’s room. I’m besides the twins who happily make sure I can see due to my short stature while Hermione and Ron stand by Harry’s side. “Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go. Out of my way. Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back...” Pomfrey shakes her head as she pours a glass of clear liquid, definitely not pumpkin juice for Harry. “You will be able to, won't you?” Hermione frowns concerned. “Of course if muggles can do it then we can easily,” I reason. “I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business,” Pomfrey warns him as Harry drinks the juice only to-

“Spuff!!” Scowling, I scowl at the sheepish Harry as I wipe away the medicine splashed on to my face and manage to regain my composure as I hear the faint chuckles of a pair of twins. Angrily, I pinch their cheeks twisting it causing them to whine in pain as I smirk at my revenge.

“What do you expect? Pumpkin juice?” Pomfrey frowns at Harry as Hermione passes me a towel. Gratefully, I take the soft fabric and dry off the stinky liquid luckily drying myself as we all leave Harry to heal and head to our rooms. 

\--

“Blake darling,” I stop in my tracks with the twins at the sultry voice of the woman. “I’ll see you guys back at the common room,” I whisper to the twin. “Are you sure?” Fred whispers concerned. “I’ll be fine,” I smile grimly not seeing George’s frown as he just scowls at the noble woman who merely smiles back at him.

“My, my the Weasley’s of course you would be here, I knew I should have placed my dear Blake in Beauxbatons, an all-girl school and school of purebloods from what I hear,” my mother sighs as I scowl slightly but mask it. Surprised, I feel an arm snatch my wrist, its enraged quivering grip increases on my wrist as I look up at the scowling George baring his teeth slightly angered by her words. “George go,” I encourage him. “No way,” he leans down; his hot breathe tickling my cold skin. Worried, I turn to Fred who reliantly grabs George and tugs him aside, just as my mother raises her fan, in warning glaring at him. “Keep your dirty little hands off my child Weasel, your family have already shamed the purebloods enough with the interactions with filthy mudbloods,” she scowls at George fuming.

Annoyed, the twins leave. “Now that those regrets of pureblood standards of gone let’s talk shall we?” My mother smiles sickly sweet at my curt nod. Swiftly, she guides me to a more private area. “So that game looked entertaining,” she smiles as she flicks her wand and a levitating tea cup and teapot, appear out of nowhere, as we delve deeper into the study. Smoothly, she sits down while I follow behind her as she sits down across from me, using her wand to put in two teaspoons of sugar in my tea, my favourite while her tea merely needs one.

“So I hear your studies are finally getting better,” she smiles politely at my nod. “Good, I’m glad to see improvement I mean terrible scores for pureblood would damage our family and you don’t want to harm the family that took your nameless, unimportant pathetic past self in right?” She smiles at my nod. “Good, so tell me why was your pure fingertips intermixing with the likes of that pureblood traitor,” she growls as I look away. “There aren’t many purebloods nobles like us in Gryffindor mother I had to adapt,” I shrug. “Hmm, I suppose. It would appear your posture has worsened by hanging out with them as well,” her eyes narrow at my body language. Quickly, I recover and return to my posh posture bringing a small smile of hope to her lips. “Good, though I am disappointed you playing quidditch dear, those hits to the face may damage that huge wise brain of yours,” she warns me. “It would look good mother, being academic is great as a career but outside hobbies like quidditch, I hear make many people with powerful connection appeal to it more,” I explain. “Ah I would never have thought of that as expected from my genius daughter,” she smiles softly at me sipping her tea and I follow enjoying the timid taste with a hint of sweetness.

“Drake did well as well,” I point out. “Indeed as expected from my biological son with such a pure bloodline. You know I found just the perfect bride for him,” she smiles coyly. Shocked, I can’t help but cough lightly from the shock of the news. “Blake, a lady does not make a scene,” she scowls calmly sipping her tea as I sigh.

“I apologise mother it’s just, such an age to choose a bride I mean who is this girl?” I enquire curious. Fortunately, managing to recover myself. “Pansy Parkinson,” she answers as I hold in the urge to vomit. “You mean the lovesick girl who is clearly after Draco?” I raise a brow curious at the pick. “What of Draco? I presumed he and her were betrothed?” I frown. “Ah yes of course you would, but you see Lucius has chosen another suitor for Draco, a much more powerful ally,” she smiles as I turn my head slightly gesturing for more, only for her, to do the zip her lip motion making me pout unimpressed.

“Well I should be moving on I must go see your brother and congratulate him on trying, besides I must talk to Lucius of some matters, I love you my little doe,” she smiles and leans in kissing my forehead, then leaves me with the cup and teapot magically vanishing. As soon as I her the click of the door..

Bam!

My head collapses to the hard slap of wood, the table. What a day…

And so after that eventful meeting, I leave and head into my room. The day ends…


	18. The Black Book

Quietly, I begin concentrating on brewing and the trio talk about the latest petrified victim; how the chambers have opened. “Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?” Hermione frowns. “Of course. Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. Now he's taught Draco how to do it,” Ron reasons. Concentrating, I frown putting in some shredded boomslang.

“We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure,” I remind Ron and the others. “Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls' lavatory?” Ron asks frowning at the desolate bathroom. “Moaning Myrtle,” I answer as Hermione tells the boys of the ghost girl haunting the bathroom. “Who's Moaning Myrtle?” Ron frowns confused. “I'm Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable moping Moaning Myrtle?” Myrtle whimpers and flees. “She's a little sensitive,” Hermione exclaims. “A little?” I scoff…

\--

“Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks. Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Duelling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him,” Lockheart gloats as I scowl at the baboon. “But will we have our so called brave defence against the dark arts teacher?” I hear Emma mutter making me snicker. I spot Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side as they wave at me lightly which I return.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

“Expelliarmus!”

Loudly, Blake and I burst out laughing as the blonde is thrown aside like a rag doll. Oh never have I ever felt this good seeing a monkey in pain. “Kill him Snape!!” Emma and I cheer ignoring the heated glares from the thick-headed fangirls of the loser. Proudly, I notice Snape’s small smirk. He’s enjoying this as well!

Sadly, the blonde recovers and stands up smirking as he strolls over to Snape.

“An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape but if you don't mind me saying, it was obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy,” Lockheart tries to bring down Snape who remains stoic and unfazed to the fake. “Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor,” Snape smirks which I share happily at the phony. “An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?” Lockheart decides. “Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?” Snape suggest.

“Wands at the ready. On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here,” Lockheart states the rules.

“One.”

“Two.”

“-Everte Statum!” Draco interrupts and fires the magic cause Harry to be thrown high into the air like a bludger being hit, Harry lands lightly in pain.

“Rictusempra!” Harry counters and causes Draco the same effect, only this time, for Snape to yank the blonde up and push him back into the battle roughly.

“ I said disarm only!” Blondie scowls as Draco ignores him.

“Serpensortia!” Draco summons a wild snake oh boy, well the snake doesn’t look mad so…

“Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you,” Snape steps forward…

“ Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!” Lockheart fires and hits the snake, causing it to be thrown high into the air and fall down alive and very well angry. Oh come on Lockheart! I scowl at the blonde stepping back terrified like the coward he really is. Just as Snape is but to deal with it thought… Harry steps forward! Harry you dum-

My eyes widen when Harry opens his mouth saying low hissing nonsense. Wait that’s parselmouth… how the heck does Harry know parselmouth!? I step back shocked jut as the snake aims towards Emma, oh no Emma!!! I’m shocked when Harry steps forward and diverts the snakes attack distracting it. Quickly, Snape step forward stealthy like a predator seeking its prey and-

“Vipera Evanesca!” The snake evaporates into a crackling sizzling sound. Terrified, the others just gawk at Harry who seems puzzled by his actions and our stares.

“What are you playing at?” Seamus scowls at Harry, protectively standing in front of a surprised Emma. “You're a Parselmouth?” I exclaim to Harry a we hurry out of class still in shock while Harry is puzzled by the term. “Why didn't you tell us?” Hermione frowns. “I'm a what?” Harry replies. “You can talk to snakes,” Hermione simplifies. “I know. I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Once,” Harry reasons; we give him a look of concern. He has no idea what he’s done does he?

“But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it,” Harry reasons. I shake my head. “No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry,” I tell Harry. “This is bad,” Hermione sighs. “What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Emma…” Harry looks away. I follow knowing he only meant well.

“-That's what you said to it!” Ron interrupts.” You were there. You heard me,” Harry frowns. “I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language,” Ron says. “I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize. How can I speak a language without knowing I can?” Harry scowls puzzled. “I don't know, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something,” Hermione speaks. “Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too. Now the whole school's going think you're his great-great-great grandson,” I explain the situation to Harry. “But I'm not. I can't be. He lived a thousand years ago” Harry argues. “For all we know, you could be,” Hermione sighs. “Yes but who you’re related too does not mean you will be like them,” I intervene as the trio nod in understanding.

\--

It’s out study period now and I’ve already finished my work so for now I’m reading one of my old textbooks on potions. I’m sat beside Emma, Neville and Seamus, the twin are opposite me. “So… I need some help,” I lower my book as the boys raise brow at my business like position making them smirk.

“The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are listening,” George leans in smirking copying my actions with the chin of my head leaning on top of my connected fingers. “I know you guy have connection and I need something,” I reply. “What do you need and what for?” Fred asks keeping an eye on the teacher so we’re not noticed. “Nothing important,” I shrug it off as the twins raise a brow at me not budging so I have to pull out the big guns. “I’ll tell you my brothers’ fear,” I offer. “Deal ,” George grins offering his hand for a handshake which I easily accept. Surprised, I rise a brow at how bigger George’s hand is to mine, much warmer and rougher too, it feels nice. “I need powdered bicorn horn,” I tell the two twin nod thinking and smile. “We can get you that give us a few days,” Fred reasons. “How long?” I ask. “Give us until Wednesday,” George smiles. “Pleasure doing business with you,” the twins smirk which I share, it’ contagious.

“I’ll see you back at the common room,” I hear Harry sigh closing his book and storm offs. Worried, I narrow my eyes at all eyes on him like he is a freak, Emma included though hers is softer than Seamus. “Guys leave Harry alone,” I tell them. “But what if he is…” Neville whispers. “Harry lied ter us, yer man is de call dat norris an' dat camera fella wus petrified yer man is de 'eir av slytherin an' yer man is gonna kill us, just yer wait,” Seamus reasons.

Angrily, my eyes narrow at Seamus’ words. “I don’t think you’re correct Seamus. Harry means well and I believe he meant well besides it doesn’t seem like Harry to be a killer,” Emma whispers silencing Seamus as he goes silent thinking more. Tired, I decide to return to studying and we all follow continuing our study hour.  
Amazed, I smile at the tiny droplets of snow cascading down the heavenly fluffy white clouded sky, each drop containing a pattern. I’m catching up on books this one is called lord of the rings, it’s fantastic. It makes me wonder if there are creatures like that in the wizard world. I love the book; my brother will be staying here with me this year.

“What else do I know about myself? Look maybe you can do something, something even horrible and not know you did it," Harry doubts himself making me frown at him. “You don’t believe that I know you don’t,” Hermione tells him. “Alright enough already, look this will cheer you up Draco’s staying over for the holidays,” I begin. “Why would that make me feel better?” Ron frowns. Because thanks to my connections; the potion will be ready in a few days. Besides Harry the rumours were started by some jealous boy. They envied how much attention you got from the girls,” I shrug. I remember the boy from the library talking to that girl it’s obvious he envied Harry popularity.

“In a few days we will truly learn who the heir of Slytherin is,” Hermione exclaim.

It’s dinner I find Hermione, Ron and Harry eating. “Well the potion is ready, now you just need to get pieces of them,” I inform them. “We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy,” Hermione reminds us. “Hermione?” I turn to the smug girl. “I've got it all worked out. I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. Now, once they're asleep hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs and put on their uniforms,” Hermione explains. “Whose hair are you ripping out, then?” Ron questioned. “I've already got mine. Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherin. I got this off her robes,” Hermione answers. “Well I’m going to check on the potion good luck guys,” I smile and leave.

I’m in the girl toilet room waiting for the others. “You took your time,” I joke smirking at the trio; I return to brewing. The guys hand over the samples, I put them in the pot. “You'll have exactly one hour before you change back into yourselves. Add the hairs,” I instruct them. “Essence of Crabbe,” Ron grimaces. “Cheers, I watch the three gulps down the lumpy drink. Curious, I observe their reactions mentally writing down improvements, for starters the lumpy texture and taste. “I think I'm gonna be sick!” Ron leaps into the toilet, Hermione following behind. Worried, I try to comfort Harry with words. “It worked!” I grin at my win; they look like the goons now. “You need to sound more like Crabbe,” I tell him. “Bloody hell.” Ron exclaims. “Excellent,” the boys’ chorus.

However Hermione isn’t out yet, strange, the effects should have taken place by now. “Hermione?” I call out to her. “I... I don't think I'm going. You go on without me,” Hermione stutters. Concerned, I turn to them. “Hermione, are you okay?” Harry frowns. “Just go. You're wasting time,” Hermione pressures us. “I’ll stay with her you guys go ahead,” I encourage. “The Slytherin common room's this way,” I guide them to it; the boys leave.

“Hermione the boys are gone you can come out now,” I encourage her. “I-I can’t,” Hermione refuses. Sighing, I turn to the toilet. “Hermione please I won’t laugh," I promise her. “O-okay don’t laugh!” She hisses? Making me step back at the feline like growl. Slowly, the door creaks open causing me to gasp at the cat girl. “Oh my gosh! Hermione I’m sorry!” I apologise feeling a huge tsunami of guilt. It’s my fault what did I add to make her this way? I followed the ingredients exactly! Did I miscalculate the amounts? Oh gosh Harry and Ron are they okay? Oh gosh what if they are slugs or worse oh no, oh no, oh no!!!! I – I have to fix this! “H-Hermione hold on I’ll fix this just wait,” I stutter shocked at the results. “No wait Blake it’s not your brewing it was cat hair, I got not human,” she calls out to me but I’m in too big of a mess as I get out my cauldron.

“Hold on Hermione,” I whisper getting some vials I have on me and begin conducting a cure to this hairy situation. “Ahahahaha!!!” I scowl at Myrtle enjoying Hermione’s pain. But I’m too busy focusing on the potion to help fix her problem, this may take a while…

Boom!

“Ah!!!”

Weakly, I let out a hoarse cough wincing as my smooth fingertips wipe off the gritty black soot off my face from the explosion. Stupid, I was being too reckless shoving ingredients into the cauldron. How undignified… Snape would have my head if he saw. Sighing, I get out my book and begin searching for any ways to help Hermione. Suddenly, my ears perk up at the sound of rapid footsteps and I turn to my relief to find a normal human Harry and Ron.

“Blake you’d never gues-

“Are you guys okay!?” I jump up. Frantically, I begin patting down the two shocking them; I sigh relieved. Good no signs of fur tails or ears. "Blake, Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you,” I follow the boys to the shut toilet as I look away guilty. “Go away,” Hermione orders. “Are you okay?” Harry turns to me and I sigh. “Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations?” I begin as both boys dumbly nod. “It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face,” Hermione opens the door. “Look at your tail,” Ron snickers causing me to scowl and whack the boy at the back of his head. I ignore his angry gaze as Myrtle tries to flirt with Harry? It’s weird… I decide to return to my cauldron and find a way to help Hermione…

Sadly it’s not enough time and we had to send Hermione to the nurses’ ward saying a potion experiment went wrong. Now we have to wait for her to stop vomiting hairballs…

I’m with Hermione trying to help out with the potion to help her thankfully madam Pomfrey notices my guilt and allows me to help out. Fortunately, Hermione returns to normal. I’m by Hermione’s bedside theorising the identity of the heir. “So it’s not Draco but who else?” Hermione enquires while I have my brow furrowed. “Not many noble purebloods come to Hogwarts they usually are tutored or go to an exclusive school, so we don’t have many candidates,” I reason. “You keep saying noble purebloods. What’s the difference between purebloods and nobles?” Hermione enquires curious and I stop thinking. Have I said that a lot? Huh I never realised…

“Well as you know some pureblood families are disgusted at the fact of sharing magic with muggleborns, these are the proud types the wealthy influential types, the families we called nobles due to class however there are some like the Weasley’s who are more open minded to muggles, which the nobles look down on and made a thing to spate the two types of purebloods, so it wouldn’t insult them when grouping the two together,” I explain as Hermione nods intrigued. “The wizarding world sure is interesting,” Hermione whispers. “I suppose though it can be overcomplicated at times,” I sigh it’s basically like politics only magic is involved.

“Hermione! Bake!!” Ron and Harry burst in panting as they reveal to us a wet black book, they found in the flooding girls bathroom thanks to Myrtle. Curious, Hermione and I lean in opening it. “Tom Riddle?” I whisper out the name frowning at how it strung a cord with me why does that name sound familiar? Riddle…hmmm.

“Tom Marvalo Riddle hang on I know that name, where do I know that name? Of course that night I had detention. My job was to the trophy room. I remember because I kept burping up slugs on Tom Riddle’s trophy,” Ron explains. “What was the trophy for?” Harry questions. “It was a service award fifty years ago special service to the school or something,” Ron shrugs as my eyes narrow with Hermione’s at the figure. Fifty years ago, the same number that the chambers were last opened. “Fifty years ago are you sure?” I ask curious. “Yeah why?” Ron confirms. “Don’t you remember what Malfoy told you, the chamber was opened fifty years ago,” Hermione reminds them. “Then that means…” Harry frowns. “Tom Riddle was here fifty years ago what if he wrote about what he saw,” Hermione suggests. “Or who he saw like description or last name that way we can identify the heir,” I theorise with Hermione nodding in agreement. “It’s possible he knew where the chamber was or how to open it,” Hermione adds. “This is all good but it’s also dangerous think about it, the heir wouldn’t want their identity found out by the book, so they most likely tried to hide it so they most likely tried to hide it in the girls’ toilets, since no one goes in there.” Harry you have to make sure no one outside of us sees the book. It could endanger you,” I explain. “Blake’s right,” Hermione agrees.

“It’s a brilliant theory Blake, Hermione but there’s one flaw there’s nothing written in this diary,” Harry opens the book revealing blank damp parchment making me frown puzzled, it looks old and worn surely it would have been used. “Wait perhaps invisible ink or some sort of protective magic?” I frown at the thought and decide I should investigate if it’s possible and if there is a counter charm to that book. Vising hours are soon over and I head to bed looking for any charms while Harry stays behind probably reading the book. Information is key after all.


	19. Hold On...

“Hagrid!? Harry Hagrid wouldn’t hurt a fly and even if he did he would apologise!” I argue frowning at my friend, learning from this black book that Hagrid is the one who opened the chamber for secrets fifty years ago. “It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be,” Hermione refuses. “We don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch,” Ron argues. “The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?” Harry exclaims only for me to frown, no way it can’t be Hagrid. I mean sure we never knew it would be the timid professor last year but we know Hagrid and he has a heart of gold not evil.

“Look, Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?” Hermione suggests. “That would be a cheerful visit. "Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ron sarcastically remarks. “We’ll get to see Fang again,” I add in a low tone holding in the urge to squeal as I remember the fluffy and adorable dog.

“Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me, now, would you? “ Suddenly, we jump up at the deep, loud, cheerful voice of Hagrid. Oh no.

“No. What's that you've got, Hagrid?” Harry asks trying to change subject. “It's Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, you know. Now, according to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit of growing to do. But once their acne's cleared up, we'll chop them up and stew them and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified. In the meantime, though, you four had best be looking after yourselves. All right?” Hagrid warns us as I sigh. Why is it always us?

Shocked, Neville rushes over to us panting and huffing. “Neville are you alright?” I ask helping him steady himself as he regains his breath. He looks worried this isn’t good. “Hello, Neville,” Hagrid greets him.

“Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come. Come on!” Neville runs off as we frown puzzled by the panic in his tone. Quickly, we run after Neville and into the boys’ tower of Gryffindor, only to gasp shocked, at the mess before us that was once Harry’s bed. Fortunately, Harry’s owl is okay though the same can’t be said for his textbooks. I aid Harry in his search and make a mental note to allow Harry to copy out of my books, to help him since most of his work has been ripped to shreds.

“It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student. Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something,” Hermione reasons. “And they found it. Tom Riddle's diary is gone,” Harry turns to us panic in his eyes along with mine. Oh no…

\--

It’s Quidditch now; I’m sat beside George as Oliver goes through our plan with a slight motivation speech. However, even though I am trying to listen, a certain ginger dummy won’t let me instead he is trying to find my ticklish spot, making me scowl as I whack his hand away multiple times, giving him a dirty look only for him to repel it with his charming smile. Stupid George. Frowning, I notice Angie snickering at the sight of us. I give her a pleading look to save me only for her to shake her head having too much fun observing; Fred also joins in instead of helping me, traitors.

“All right, listen up. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker and smarter,” Oliver ends his speech oblivious to the twins prank. “Not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him,” George adds jokingly making me frown as I elbow his gut, making him frown at my annoyed expression. I gesture to the silent Harry and he gets the message thanks to Fred. “Well, that too,” we all stand up and head to the pitch but…

“Professor McGonagall?” I frown at the visit from the teacher who looks solemn. Oh come on why can’t we have a good day just for once!?

“This match has been cancelled,” she dictates making me gawk. Oh no.

“We can't cancel Quidditch,” Oliver argues upset as well from the news. “Silence, Wood. You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now. Potter, Smith, you two and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you have to see. I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock,” McGonagall warns us as I release a heavy sigh. What could be even worse?

\--

No, no, no, no!!!! Why!? This shouldn’t have happened!! Hermione!!!

Disgusted, I step back feeling my body quiver at the horrendous sight of my best friend… petrified. Her fingers are as still as stone, her skin as pale as a corpse, her eyes, her once bright eyes now a dim shadow of what they once were. “Hermione,” I whisper my voice cracking as I shakily take a breath and swallow, allowing my shaking body to calm and be still, to regain my composure. As mother would say, crying and making a scene is unladylike and accomplishes nothing but making a scene. Depressed, I notice the boys horror at the fate of our friend.

“Hermione! “

“She was found near the library along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?” McGonagall reveals the mirror. Suspicious, my eyes narrow at the object. Why would Hermione have a mirror? She definitely isn’t the makeup type that I know. Don’t worry Hermione, we’ll solve this for your sake for now just rest...

\--

I’m sitting down on the stone steps in the common room. Harry and Ron are standing up behind me as I avoid their gazes, my dull blue eyes glued to the floor. I feel a few concerned stares at me but I remain silent as McGonagall enters the room, scroll in hand looking grim.

“Could I have your attention, please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: "All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." I should tell you this: Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed,” McGonagall sets the new rules and leaves us all to mope and worry.

Sighing, I stand up glancing at the twins giving me a look of concern but I merely give them a grimace of a smile and turn to the boys. “Okay we have to avenge Hermione guys,” I whisper to the two. “Blake,” the boys give me a concerned look. “No we have to come on we need to talk to Hagrid!” I reason.” Blake!” Ron frowns still not believing the idea. “I don’t believe it either but he’s our only lead to helping Hermione,” I whisper as Ron slowly nods knowing it’s true. “We’ve got to talk to Hagrid, Ron. I can't believe it's him but if he did set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. That's a start,” Harry adds agreeing with me.

“But you heard McGonagall. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class,” Ron frowns. “I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again,” Harry eyes us and I nod determined.

We’re coming Hermione!


	20. Spiders Of Course There Would Be Spiders!!!

It’s night time I met up with the boys and now we are in front of Hagrid’s hut arguing…

“I don’t know Harry,” Ron looks away uncertain.

“Ron come on we have to save Hermione,” Harry reminds him and I sigh at the two knuckleheads bickering like children. The two are too deep into the argument to notice me step out and knock on the hard wooden door. Quickly, as soon as I hear the bang of the door, Hagrid slams open the door with a crossbow aimed.

Shoot!

Startled, I jump back as Ron and Harry unveil themselves from the magic cloth. 

“What's that for? Ron frowns at the weapon while my eyes narrow at it. “Nothing. I was expecting... It doesn't matter. Come on in. I just made a pot of tea,” Hagrid invites us in. Immediately, I rush over to the cheerful Fang’s side and begin stroking his cute fluffy fur. Happily, the dog leans in wanting more of my touch as the others talk. “Hagrid, are you okay?” Harry asks him. “I'm fine. I'm all right,” Hagrid lies as the brown substance known as tea overflows in his cup, causing a leakage on the table. Pitifully, Hagrid tires to clean it up only to stutter so I decide to intervene. Gently, I place my hand on Hagrid’s huge hand. He looks at me grateful as I take the rag out of his hand and clean up while the boys chat.

“Did you hear about Hermione?” Ron asks. “Yeah. I heard about that,” Hagrid sighs obviously shaken. “All right. Look, we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry gets straight to the point making me sigh. Straight forward great, it’s the perfect way for an upset giant.

“What you had to understand about that is...” Hagrid is interrupts by the knock of the door startling us. “Quick, under the cloak. Don't say a word. Be quiet, all of you,” Hagrid instructs and we comply, hiding underneath the invisible cloak. The door opens to Professor Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. “That’s my dad’s boss!” Ron gasps. “Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act. But I never,” the minister sighs. “You know I never, professor,” Hagrid turns to Dumbledore’s aid. “I want it understood, Cornelius that Hagrid has my full confidence,” Dumbledore tries to aid his old friend. “Albus, look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him,” the minister sighs looking upset. “Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison,” Hagrid panics. “I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid,” the minister exclaims. No! Not Hagrid!

Surprisingly, my ears perk up at another knock on the door but it sounds gentler. We turn to the door opening to reveal… Lucius and my mother!?

What are they doing here? I frown puzzled. My mother is wearing her evening clothes, a Victorian dress dark purple with silver trimmings matching her silver highlights in her raven loose curls. She brings her black laced cardigan closer to her keeping her warn as she elegantly strolls in, like she is a queen with Lucius trailing behind her. I notice her signature fan in her hands closed just in case with her wand hidden behind.

“Already here, Fudge? Good,” Lucius smiles at the minister. “Cold evening isn’t it?” My mother smiles sickly sweet at the nervous men however Dumbledore remains unfazed, even giving her eyes of pity, which she doesn’t notice. “What is your mother doing here?” Harry whispers and I shrug. “I don’t know!” I hiss in a low tone as we watch. “Caroline what business do you have here?” The minister enquires. “Oh my dear Fudge I merely came here to see and observe,” she smiles. “What are you doing here? Get out of my house!” Hagrid glares at my mother and Malfoy. “Believe me. I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your… “ scowls at the settlement while my mother scoffs disgusted at she glances at Fang who growls back. “Cats are a lady’s best companion; you call this a house?” She fans away Fang as though he was a disease, making me sigh as my mother sniffles a bit from the fur.

“My mother has an allergy to dogs,” I answer when I notice the boys puzzled expressions. “I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here,” Lucius smiles. “Indeed I thought we would drop in for old times’ sake,” my mother says hiding behind her fan. “Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?” Dumbledore enquires.

“The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension,” Lucius explains and glances at the smug Caroline, who raises her other hand revealing a tied scroll. “You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch,” she grins revealing her sharp pearl white teeth. “Well, what, with all these attacks there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts,” Hagrid exclaims. “I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school,” Lucius smiles lying obviously. “It would be such a shame seeing such little toys and magical adventures those little ones missed out on,” my mother chuckles while I sigh at my mother’s attitude. “You can't take Professor Dumbledore away! Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killings next!” Hagrid argues. “What’s done is done Hagrid you have no authority to stop it,” she scoffs. “You think so?” Lucius adds smiling slightly smugly. “Calm yourself, Hagrid. If the governors desire my removal I will, of course, step aside. However you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it or those you wouldn’t suspect,” Dumbledore smiles glancing at our direction, making us hold in a gasp of shock. Can he see us?

“Admirable sentiments. Shall we? Fudge. Come, Hagrid,” Lucius smiles. “Well? If... If anybody was looking for some stuff then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yep. That would lead them right. That's all I have to say. And someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away. Good boy,” Hagrid glances at our direction and I nod determined… to feed Fang.

As soon as I hear the click of the door and see everyone is gone. Quickly, we remove the cloak and turn to one another worried. “Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day,” Ron worries. “Calm down,” I comfort Ron. “Look. Come on. Come on, Fang. Come on,” Harry pushes us forward causing us to frown at him. “What?” Ron and I chorus confused. “You heard what Hagrid said. "Follow the spiders." Harry exclaims as soon as I hear the words I feel my blood run cold and my body stiffen.

“No. NO, NO, NO!!!! No way! Harry this is where I cross the line! No way no I refuse I’m going back to the castle,” I turn to leave only to be pulled back by Harry. “We have to do this Blake think about Hermione and Hagrid,” Harry reasons as I grumble murder my breathe fighting a losing battle. “I HATE spiders…” I notice Ron sharing the same expression of fear and wanting to cry as well as we try to comfort each other thanks to being peer pressured by Harry to follow him and Fang into the woods. “I hate you guys so much. If I end up dead I’m haunting you guys,” I warn them, my eyes darting all over place at the faint hint of a crack from a twig to the faint crunch of a leaf falling to the ground.  
“Why spiders? Why couldn't it be "follow the butterflies"? Ron complains. “Or follow the puppies,” I whimper as I feel my fingers tremble at the thought of those disgusting, hairy, long legged things. Augh… I HATE them so much!

Horrified, we follow the spiders into a darker more ominous looking area of the forest. Eventually, we arrive at an opening, Harry Ron and I whine in sync at the sight of the spiders circling us or towering over us, hanging down with their thin webs, these guys are massive. I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home!!!!

“Harry, I don't like this. Harry, I don't like this at all,” Ron whimpers while I bite my lip holding in my own wails of terror and fear. “Shush!” Harry frowns at us. “Can we go back now? Come on,” Ron pleads. “Yeah back into the warm, comfy, no spider Hogwarts,” I add.

“Who is it?”

“Eeep!” Ron and I jump back clinging to each other terrified while Harry rolls his eyes at us. “Why me?” I whimper at the deep, old, gravelly voice. Curious, I peer over only to squeak and hide back into Ron’s shoulder at the sight of the big hairy beast, oh god, oh god, oh god!! I want to go home. “Don't panic,” Harry tries to comfort us as we hide each other.

“Hagrid? Is that you?” The scary voice questions making me shiver scared of the thing.

“We're friends of Hagrid's, and you? You're Aragog, aren't you?” Harry fearlessly questions the beast. Oh god.

“Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before,” the spider exclaims. “He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before,” Harry explains the situation. “That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets,” the spider says slightly reassuring me. I knew it Hagrid’s too nice to do such a thing. “Then you're not the monster?” Harry frowns. “No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveller,” the spider exclaims as Ron and I look up, only to spot the horde of medium spiders getting closer. Oh no, they look hungry!

“Harry!” Ron and I chorus worry evident with fear in our voices. “But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl 50 years ago?” Harry continues to question the monster. Come on Harry look up!!!

“We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. But have you seen it? I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here,” the spider explains that’s when I had it as soon as my grey blue eyes meet a pair of violent hungry pairs. “Harry!” I scream. “What?” Harry finally notices the hungry gazes giving us to.

“Well, thank you. We'll just go,” Harry steps back with us happily following.

“Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat... when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid,” the spider says as I begin to panic not caring anymore. “Can we panic now?” Ron whimpers as we are all surrounded, my back pressing against the both of them as I feel my heart practically jump out of my chest. “Know any spells?” Ron turns to Harry and I. “One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them,” Harry answers. “I know a few but right now I just wanna go home!!!!” I cry. “Where's Hermione when you need her?” Harry groans. “Let's go! Arania Exumai! Go!” Harry shouts as all of a sudden the car the boys used to get here, which has turned wild, comes to our rescue. Terrified, we rush into the car.

Fortunately, we manage to escape the spiders. “Glad that’s over,” Ron smiles while I cling on to Fang panting still trying to recover from running faced first into a horde of angry, huge, deadly spiders with the wild car.

SMASH!!!

“Ron!!!” I scream terrified as a spider bursts through the glass trying to strangle Ron. “That fool he jinxed himself!” I scowl as I get out my wand and chant a curse blinding the thing, making it scream in pain and flee. “GO NOW!!!” I scream-

Smash!!!

“Blake!!!” Harry and Ron scream with me as I feel a hairy, thin, skeletal leg yank my shoulder and pull me outside.

“Oh god! Oh GOD! OH GOD!!!! HARRY RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I scream using my feet to kick the spider away, only for it to easily overpower me as I panic; suddenly I feel a rush of adrenaline. Angrily, I kick it away and flee screaming like a mad man or a baby Mandrake being pulled out of its pot.

Panting, I fall to my knees whimpering as I hear the faint skeletal steps of the same spider hissing, hungry and enraged wanting me dead. My ears perk up at the faint waves of water and glance at the dark blue liquid beside me. I take a step forward wincing at the mud on my cheeks. I frown at the twigs in my usually combed hair. No.. urgh stupid Harry. Frowning, I lean forward when I spot a silhouette in the water staring at me as I slowly offer my hand to the water. The cool wet touch of water massages the palm of my right hand. I gasp shocked when I feel a heavy weight planting on my palm, another hand only wetter and scalier. What is going on!?

“This way…”

I frown at the voice coming from the water only to turn back to squeak at the faint outline of the furious spider. Let’s see follow the mysterious voice or be eaten by a angered spider. Yeah… I follow the voice’s directions until… I’m free, I’m out, and I’m okay!!! Yes finally!!! I turn back to the water to find the person gone weird, I wonder who she was, and the voice was female…

“Blake!” I turn to the relieved Harry and Ron. “Follow the spiders you said!!! Next time I see Hagrid I’ll kill him!” I seethed trembling in exhaustion, terror and other emotions. “Agreed,” Ron pats my back tiredly.

“At least we know one thing Hagrid didn’t open the chamber of secrets,” Harry reasons and I sigh. Why yes, facing my phobia with Ron just for that snippet of information I already knew!!! Just dandy! Growling, I snatch the invisible cloak from the ground, put it down on us and storm back into the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron struggling to keep up with my stomping, furiously...


	21. The Final Straw

We decide to go check up on Hermione. While the boys try to talk to Hermione trying to cheer themselves up, I’m frowning at the mirror... petrification, only few monsters can cause it, reminds me of that tale about Medusa… wait Medusa’s hair were snakes, Harry is a parseltogue and heard voices wait that’s it! I jump up surprising the boys as I begin rummaging through Hermione’s notes. No doubt she got it as well. Smiling, I take out the piece of paper grinning at the text on Basilisks of course and the word pipes!

“What is it?” Harry frowns. “It’s a basilisk!” I smile as the boys frown. “Basilisks are snake like creatures that can kill you just by looking at it and spiders fear them,” I show them the paper.” But why haven’t the others died then?” Ron frowns as I close my eyes and recall the scenarios then realize... the mirror!

“They looked at the Basilisks reflection petrifying them not killing, them think about it that fanboy of Harry’s had a camera, Hermione the mirror,” I explain. “And Norris?” Ron questions. I turn away frowning, reflection, reflection, mirrors… wait.

“The water! It was flooded, the hall room was the cat saw the reflection through the water,” I explain as both the boys realize. “How's a basilisk been getting around? Someone would have seen it,” Ron reasons. “Hermione's answered that too,” Harry shows Ron the note. “Pipes? It's using the plumbing,” Ron realizes. “Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50 years ago? She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?” Harry says as Ron and I realize, Moaning Myrtle!

All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately! Ron, Harry and I share a look and nod. We begin our chase to the second floor.

\--

“As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts…”

We watch as McGonagall looks distressed over the message with Snape and the other professors all but one dumb blonde look at the message. 

“So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?”

I scowl at the calm confident teacher smirking oblivious to one of his students being taken by a monster.

“A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last,” McGonagall smirks knowing his lies.

“My moment?” Lockhart sweat drops. “Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?” Snape smirks at the mess of the author. “That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy,” McGonagall decides much to the dismay of the blonde. That poor girl…

“I'll just be in my office getting... getting ready.”

“Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?” Pomfrey enquires.

“Ginny Weasley,”

McGonagall answers causing us to gasp and turn to the devastated Ron. “Ron,” I whisper calling out to him. “Ginny no...” Ron whispers as Harry and I share a sympathetic look to him. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. Ginny,” Ron whimpers. “Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know,” Harry reasons and we nod; follow Harry to the professor’s office.

Scowling, I frown at the sight of the coward professor packing up his things. “Professor, we have some information for you. Are you going somewhere?” Harry frowns puzzled still which surprises me. It’s obvious he’s a coward.

“Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go,” Lockhart lies. “What about my sister?” Ron frowns at him. “Well. As to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I,” Lockhart replies.

“You're the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now!” Ron shouts at him. “I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the description...” Lockhart trails off as I feel the blood flowing through my body begin to burn. “You're running away?” Harry scowls at him blocking his way.

“After all you did in your books?” Harry frowns. “Books can be misleading, “he counters. “You wrote them!” Ron joins in. “My dear boy, use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold as well if people didn't think I'd done those things,” Lockhart reasons. “You're a fraud. You've been taking credit for what other wizards have done!” Harry releases the truth. About time Harry. “Is there anything you can do?” Ron questions the useless wizard.

“ Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. I'd never have sold another book. In fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you,” Lockhart draws his wands-

BAM!!!

“Blake!?” The boys chorus in shock. Angrily, I leap up at the buffoon and draw my wand across his neck. I place my other hand on his throat constricting him as I seethe my cold breathe down his terrified face, shaking, quivering and trembling in fear.

“Now listen here draw a single breathe and I’ll use the imperius curse to tell every one of your lies,” I threaten him. “You? Please you’re a child,” the male scoffs as I tighten my grip on his neck making him whimper in pain and a single tear of utter terror falls out of his eyes from my killer death glare. Slowly, his smooth silk peach skin now turn a tint of purple from my wrath.

“I have had to go into the dark forest, combat my phobia of spiders, see my friends and those I know petrified and had to endure your god awful books and lessons!!! I am in NO mood to be trifled with you blonde fake. Heck the only decent thing you could do with that memory charm is help those forget about your god awful books and your insignificant existence, you living is a burden to so many. The only reason Hogwarts got you into this position was out of sheer pity, you’ll never be loved you filthy liar!!!! I whisper lowly tightening my grip each time until I hear a faint crack and quickly jerk back as the adult leaps up desperate for breathe.

Wh-what did I do!?


	22. I'm Baaack

“Y-you’re a monster! A bloody monster!” He screams at me. Scowling, I take a step back as I feel Ron and Harry steady me, my wand still aimed at the terrified adult. “Now then you’re going to do as we say got it!?” I growl and Lockhart timidly nods. We head to the toilets.

“Mrytle you here?” I call out to the ghost. “Hello, Harry, Blake. What do you want?” The girl questions. “To ask you how you died,” Harry replies. “It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in,” Mrytle begins. “Who was it, Myrtle?” I enquire lowering my wand while Ron raises his.

“Don’t know. I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and...I died,” Myrtle answers. “Just like that? How?” Harry questions the ghost. “I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes over there by that sink,” Mrytle answers.

“This is it. This is it, Ron, Blake. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry turns to the sink tower. “Maybe,” I whisper in awe of the idea. “Say something. Harry, say something in Parseltongue,” Ron suggests and I nod my head in agreement to the idea. Harry opens his mouth letting out a hissing like sound and the tower of sinks begins falling and transforming into a stairway below. 

“Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well, then, I'll just be, there's no need for me to stay,” Lockhart tries to flee however his eyes meet my furious glare and he is set to stone by the sheer force of it. “Yes, there is. Ladies first,” I smile raising my hand causing the scared man to step back petrified of my sick grin. “Now, boys, lady, what good will it do?” Lockhart tries to weasel himself out of it. “Better you than us, “Harry points out. “But... Obviously, yes. Sure you don't want to test it first? It's really quite filthy down here,” Lockhart complies and goes down. Disgusted, I wince at the splash of dirty water from below along with the pitter patter of sewer water, as well as the grime, on the ancient brick walls.

“All right. Let's go guys,” I tell the boys who nod.

“Oh, Harry? If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet,” Myrtle offers as I shake my head playfully at Harry.

“Harry the boy who all the girls want,” I tease. “Heh eh,” Harry snickers with Ron as we join the fake blonde below. “Thanks, Myrtle,” Harry awkwardly thanks her. “Now, remember: Any sign of movement close your eyes straightaway,” I advise the boys who nod. “Go on. This way,” Ron pressures the adult in the lead. “What's this? It looks like a snake!” Lockhart panics as I sigh and step forward inspecting it. “It's a snakeskin,” I answer recognising the tough texture with a hint of slime. “Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long!” Ron exclaims.

Thump

Bored, we glance at the unconscious fainted body of our so called powerful teacher. “Heart of a lion, this one,” Ron remarks sarcastically to Lockhart. Suddenly, said blonde jumps up and snatches Ron’s wand aiming it at us!

“The adventure ends here, boys, freak. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first, Miss Smith. I’m sure your mother will miss you dearly but don’t worry I’ll be there to comfort her in her time of grief. Say goodbye to your memories Obliviate!” Lockhart aims his weapon at me only for me to scowl as he fires.

Suddenly, he is sent back into a wall causing a huge cave in, chunks of rock and boulders crash down on to the floor creating a wall between Harry and I; Ron and Lockhart. “Ron! Ron, are you okay?” Harry and I chorus concerned for our friend. “I'm fine,” Ron assures us making me sigh relieved. “Lockhart's Memory Charm backfired. He hasn't got a clue who he is,” Ron informs us. Hah, karma can be cruel sometimes.

“It's an odd sort of place, isn't it? Do you live here?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“What do I do now?” Ron asks as Harry and I share a look, unsure on what Ron can do. “You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. Blake and I will go on and find Ginny,” Harry tells Ron the plan.

“Lucky,” I whisper recalling how Ron grabbed a rock whacked it around Lockhart’s head and knocked him out. “What did you say?” Harry asks after using his parceltongue to unlock the snake designed vault door. “Oh just muttering how Ron as lucky, I mean not with his sister I mean getting to hit Lockhart and all that,” I shrug. “I think you damaged him enough with that threat of yours,” Harry replies. “Was I that bad?” I frown worried. “You looked like you were going to kill him a bit,” Harry laughs nervously as I sigh oh great. “Come on,” Harry smiles and I follow him forward.

We continue on until…

“GINNY!!!” Harry and I chorus rushing over to Ron’s sibling. I kneel down as Harry tries to wake her up. Worried, I press my forefinger to her neck. “There’s a faint pulse but its slowing down,” I warn Harry. I look up at the countless statues of marble snakes looming over us. Once pearl white marble stone now damp, greasy and old from age. I frown at the statue of the bearded man with snakes as a bard, his mouth is open as I hear the faint trickle of water its low but noticeable.

“Come my little lamb…” the deep husky familiar voice taunts...

No...


	23. The Sewer Of Blue

“Harry!” Quickly, I push Harry out of the way at the utter of a curse. Fortunately, the attack misses and I turn to the man cased in shadows. “We must really stop meeting like this,” I sigh. “You must stop being so nosy,” the male retorts glaring at me as I raise my wand. “Blake!” Harry calls out. “Harry you handle Ginny I’ll take care of this brute,” I tell Harry who nods. “Well then little lamb come, come now follow me to your slaughter,” the male cackles as I glare and chase after the confident fool, deeper into the dark depths of the sewer.

“Now then little lamb who shall strike first the butcher or the lamb!!” He grins and fires a curse at me. Luckily, I roll out of the way of the curse yet it creates a landslide blocking my only escape, shoot. “Expelliarmus!” I fire the attack however he merely chuckles and dodges the hit. “Tell me why are you here?” I demanded from him. “Ah my little lamb so curious like her yet so academic just like… him,” I frown at the seethe when he refers to him like it was venom. “I merely came to aid my master for he is my master and I am bound as his right hand man, lord Voldemort shall rise again and you shall realise your destiny,” the male declares proudly making me scowl.

Serpensortia!

I jump back at the snake appearing in the room with the flick of the male’s wrist. Silently, the snake slithers forward towards me as I raise my wand.

Incarcerous! Suddenly the snake used against me is lifted high into the air and stretched out, binding the male making him unable to move or attack.

“Why little lamb? Why won’t you fight me!? You have the bloodline of a warrior not a coward!!!” The male roars, his voice bouncing off the narrow sewer walls making my heart frantic as I try to find an exit. Fortunately, I dive at the sight of light only to return to a familiar place with stone snake statues and to find Harry with a silver sword with a few ruby’s on the handle on the statue, trying to fight the basilisk. “Harry!” I call out wand raised to use expellearmus however-

“Found you little lamb! Incendio!”

“Ah!!!” I scowl at the burning sensation on my shoulder. Shocked, I gasp at the flames alit on my shoulder, quickly I dive into the water only to gasp as the basilisk turns my way. Shoot! Thankfully Harry throws a rock elsewhere saving my life, he gives me a smile which I happily return and get out of the water. Freezing, I fall to my knees my legs shaking at the shivering wave of coldness and tiredness, my skin tone turns paler matching Ginny’s as I feel my skin turn as cold as ice. “Oh how the mighty have fallen,” the male chuckles and I scowl at the adult. I look down ashamed I can’t do this; I’m just a kid, a spoilt rich kid. It’s like what mother told me, I should just study hard and find a pureblood husband that’s all nothing like this.

“No you’re not!” My eyes widen at the familiar cranky voice and I turn to a scowling hat.

“I put you in Gryffindor for a reason, you my child have been put down by your mother for too long, you have been silent for too long, complying to your mother for too long. You may have had the cunning and lineage to follow Slytherin, you may have had the academics to follow Ravenclaw, you may have had the kindness and loyalty to follow Hufflepuff but you had your mothers courage, your mother the model of Gryffindor not caring about status, not caring about power, not caring about anything but those close to her with a brave heart,” the sorting hat smiles as I feel a gentle cool tear cascade down my exhausted, dirty cheek and on to the hard stone wall.

“You’re right I will not run away, no longer shall I doubt myself,” I whisper standing up as the male remains silent watching me as I raise my wand.

Sectumsempra!!!

My wand fires my mentors attack, hitting the cloaked male head on causing him to cry out in pain, blood spurted from his hood's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

“S-so you really used it… h-he taught you well as expected,” my eyes widen as the male stands up staggering and swaying slightly as crimson leaks out from his robes. Curious, I narrow my eyes as a thin ray of light reveals a few features to the strangers face. I wince at the ruby red contaminating his big pearl whites, he has lead black stubbles, his skin is peach he doesn’t look as pale as death however his eye, his one eye showing with a single scar across shows a dead lifeless pair of dull grey blue. What has he seen to make such a great light blue to dull down like a blown candle?

Locks of raven dangle down his face as he coughs up a few sputters of blood, staining his coal black robe and the pure white marble floor.

“Y-You have grown since the last I saw you little lamb so much like her and I’m afraid so much like him,” he grumbles. “Who is he?” I question taking a step forward-

"AURGH!"

Startled, I take a step back at the loud sound of wrenching. Wide eyed, I stare at the pale faced raven haired male, his features appear, wrinkles looking on the verge of death even as he wheezes, panting releases scarce, shaky, abnormal breathes. My nose winces at the heavy stench of iron as I take another shaky step back. Startled, I notice subtly, a stream of ruby red leaks out of his pale, wrinkled, scarred lips. Shocked, I stare as his violent begins to choke and then vomit out patch of ruby red splatters across the floor, some ruby red dives into the water, staining the once concentrated amount into a thin layer of paint almost. Horrified, I watch him stand up, almost used to the coughing of blood as he smirks coldly at me, his sewer blue eyes now dull grey, looking lost, tired, almost weakening like those once bright blue eyes now dull and dead looking.

“Someone you will no doubt meet soon my dear when you are older, wiser and braver for now I am satisfied, m-my name is Jack… stupefy!!!” I am taken aback as a bright white light hits me throwing me to the floor, as I feel a sudden heaviness cast down on me making my eyelids feel like heavy weights, reminding me of my time staying up to read in that library alone, my home…

Blake!!!!!


	24. The End Of Another Year

“Urghh… I can’t do it!” The young child huffs. Scowling, she glares at her wand in the study as the dummy remains unfazed and unharmed by her spell.

“Why can’t I do it? What am I doing wrong? I saw the professor do it all the time and each time as perfect as always. Stupid wand!” The girl mutters; scowls at the object and tosses it to the ground.

Whack!!

“Wahh!!!!” The young child whimpers at the bulging wound on her forehead from a certain book held by a younger man with raven locks, the pale skinned male glares down at the whining brat who is wearing her home attire. Formally, the little girl wears an olive green short dress with black lace, black laced gloves and olive green boots. Her hair is longer, in a ponytail held by a dark green velvet ribbon.

“You won’t get anywhere by crying girl!” The young man scowls at the crying brat. “B-but professor Snape I tried and-

“-For the last time crying will get you nowhere that brother of yours isn’t here to help you,” he warns the silent child sniffling causing the male to groan and kneel down. “You will get there eventually, it takes time,” he reminds the girl in a softer tone, surprising her as she stares into his dark eyes. “Really?” She whispers hopefully. “Really,” Snape lets out a small smile at the hopeful expression on the little girls face.

“Now then…”

Whack!!

“Treat your wand with respect don’t harm your key to magic just because something didn’t go your way understood?” He growls. “Yes professor Snape,” the little girl giggles smiling brightly at the male adorned in black…

“Professor…”

Snape glances at the little girl on the windowsill looking in awe at the streets of London below her, the muggle world. “For the last time no. Blake it was your mothers orders for me to teach you the ways of magic and the wizard world not going out there playing and risking the existence of our society to those muggles,” Snape explains to the silent child. “I-I know it’s just… I see children play a strange sport it’s like Quidditch only without brooms it looks so cool!!!” Snape sighs at the sparkle in the young girls blue eyes and sighs.

Just like him when talking about Quidditch…

“Surely you don’t mean it, what of your other pureblood friends?” Snape enquires eyebrow raised as he grades her essay paper on the polyjuice potion. “Well most of the children don’t want to play the games I suggest or quididtch, mother sets me up with these girls who usually wish to drink tea and play with hats, it’s boring,” the little girl bows her head slightly as Snape sighs.

“What of Draco?” Snape wonders. “Draco, oh Draco’s nice he and I play a lot though he usually wishes to play with his other “friends,” for his father’s sake so he doesn’t spend much time but when he does, I’m happy it’s like we’re actual friends not friends due to connections genuine ones,” the little girl smiles weakly and turns back to the window as Snape sighs and stands up.

“I read in a book they play this game called hide and seek. I saw some children playing it to, I thought I could but big brother told me not too…” the little girl sighs staring at the park opposite the house, watching the muggleborns play obviously to the wizard world. “Big bro helps me sneak out sometimes if I’m good,” she whispers. “Really?” Snape raises a brow at the risky move. “Please don’t tell mama, it’s my fault I asked him to,” the little girl panics stuttering, making the older man smile at the flustered expression evident on her face just like her. “I won’t but I must advise you Blake, reading these muggle books will do you no good, they will only cause more pain,” Snape eyes her library spotting a few and takes them out to put in his bag.

“No wait please!” She pleads. “This is for your won good your mothers orders are absolute here,” Snape passes the little girl a book on… curses. Sighing, the female stifles her lip at the mention of her mother. Sadly, the little girl watches as the elves give their young mistress sympathetic looks and take away her books of fairy tales and happy endings replacing it books on studies…

Urghh… so bright why does this seem familiar to me? Slowly, I force my eyes open wincing slightly at the jarring bright white light from above. I find myself in a warm stiff bed and force my body up, only to wince in pain on the shoulder. Hissing, I turn to the source scowling at my bandaged shoulder blade must have been the burn…

Wait, I’m in Pomfrey’s office. Huh, so Harry did it, I hope.

“Oh my you’re awake!” I turn to Pomfrey. “Hi,” I reply only to frown at how weak and frail my voice sounds as I begin coughing. “Here,” Pomfrey passes me a glass of water which I happily drink. “Thank you I smile at my normal voice. “Well it’s good to see you’re alright,” she smiles.

“She’s awake,” I hear Pomfrey exclaim making me raise a brow only for it to widen at the sight of Snape and Dumbledore. Oh boy.

“Hi,” I shrink back into my bed terrified of the two. “You know, you’ve broken about over fifty school rules,” Dumbledore points out as my hand shakily reaches out for a every flavour bean most likely from the twins as I raise it to the two.

“Bean?” I offer only for Snape’s eyes to narrow at me and Dumbledore to take one happily. “You were foolish to go,” Snape scolds me while Dumbledore happily savours his sweet. “Now Severus, Blake has shown great courage in saving the school and the students,” Dumbledore comes to my aid making me sigh relieved. “That is still not excuse,” he grumbles and quits the scowl when he sees my tired state and Dumbledore’s gaze. “Tell me is Harry okay? What about Ron? Is Ginny okay? Hermione?” I question the two adults who smile slightly. “They are all well and are in the great hall,” Dumbledore comforts me making me sigh relieved.

“Tell me Miss Smith did you see anyone else in the chambers at all?” Dumbledore sits down as I frown glancing at my scorch mark.

“Yeah… this man he was insistent on fighting me, I met him when Harry and I fought the professor from our first year. He was powerful, he knew spells I never heard of, h-he was toying with me knowing I was just a beginner to play with me like I was his pawn,” I grumble at the memory. Unconsciously, my grip tightens on my arm only for me to wince. “Careful,” Dumbledore advises as I sigh.

“What was his name?” Snape enquires.

“Jack,” I whisper frowning at Snape’ shocked expression while Dumbledore hides it but his eyes show concern. “I see… is that all?” Dumbledore enquires. “I presume Harry told you of Tom Riddle?” I exclaim and he nods with Snape. “Then that’s it,” I sigh as the males nod. I see madam Pomfrey; Dumbeldore stands with Severus. “You can let Mr Smith in now,” Dumbledore smiles as Pomfrey leaves to fetch my step brother, oh boy…

Just as Severus is about to leave. Urgently, I grab his black sleeve stopping him as he turns to raise a brow at my proud expression. “Yes?” Snape frowns removing my hand from his wrist. “I did it,” I whisper. “Did what?” Snape raises a brow as I bring out my wand and gesture to his spell making his eyes widen as I gasp at the pride in his eyes. “I knew you would eventually,” he smirks, patting my head softly smiling slightly shocking me as he regains his stoic expression and leaves with Dumbledore. Just as the calm footsteps leave a pair of rushed replace theirs.

“You reckless moron!” I wince at the harsh loud voice of Drake scowling at me. Furiously, he glares at me as I sigh.

“ I’m sorry,” I apologise and he sighs. “It’s fine just don’t be so reckless you could have died,” he reasons and I nod listening to his rant for what feels like centuries. Eventually, he helps me out of bed thanks to my puppy dog face and I change into my robes. After many negotiations from Pomfrey we manage to persuade her into letting me go. Slowly, we walk our way to the great hall.

“I wonder how I will be able to conceal this mark from mother,” I whisper glancing at the patch. “Hmm I’ll try but if worse comes to worse I have a backup plan,” he smirks making me smile relieved. “Thanks have I ever told you how amazing you are sometimes,” I complement him. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he smirks as the doors open revealing much to my relief a healthy Hermione, a happy Harry and a grinning Ron hugging…

“Hagrid!!!” I grin madly at the jovial giant. “Blake hello,” He opens his arms out to me and I join the group hug making him smile widen as my brother watches from the background, with Emily by his side.

“Blake you’re okay!” The boys and Hermione bring me into a side hug making me hiss slightly causing them to jump back worried. “I’m fine just the burn,” I tell them as they nod carefully trying to hug me in places it won’t hurt. “It’s nice seeing you with a bit of colour,” I joke to Hermione.” I’m glad to see you alright,” she sighs relieved as we chuckle. “Blake!” I turn to grin at Emma who winks cheekily at me whispering, “I’ll make some medicine to help heal your burn faster.” She promises making me smile as I share a high five with Seamus and hug Neville who happily hugs me back. I notice my brother standing by Emily discussing with Fred and George. Peacefully, the four talk well sort of I notice George sending a quick glare now and again to Drako who subtly returns it back as Emily chats with Fred oblivious to the truth of the four.

Grinning, we all begin clapping for Hagrid giving him a warm welcome home. Huh? I frown as I feel two long warm, protective arms wrap around my shoulders, making me look up and smile at George. “Were you eavesdropping on us?” George teases. “N-no,” I lie making him chuckle. “You’re a terrible liar, I’m afraid my influence has tainted that study streak of yours,” he teases. “Oh shush,” I pout giggling with him as we all clap celebrating the end of a great school year…


	25. The Dance Of Purebloods

Silently, the female sits her regal posture tall and proud as she sits in front of the mirror. The female’s china doll complexion gleams pale as the servants apply a blush of snow white to her skin tone. The female sits down her mouth shut as the precise click of heels echo with the crying groan of the door as she enters. Instinctively, the servants tending to their mistresses hair freezes, their hands trembling of pure fear of the visitor. Smiling, the visitor hums a small but deadly tune as her sharp dark brown eyes lay on the book in her grasp. Quietly, she turns a dusty page, the horrid sound of her long fake sharp dagger like purple nails scratching against the old torn paper makes the girl sitting, wince and a few of the slaves shiver terrified of the silent woman, with her presence alone emanating fear.

Quietly, the female regains composure as her servants uncurl her usual long dirty blonde hair with highlights of blonde making her look more youthful, more beautiful, more artificial…

“Now remember what I taught you…”

“Bam!” Loudly, the visitors thin skeletal pale hands coated with the lace purple gloves slam the book harshly shut, almost annoyed and disappointed by the book but she regains her composure, smiling her iconic witch smile.

“Yes mother.”

“You must be tall.”

Worried, the woman in the seat stiffens changing her posture to a taller, tighter and almost painful sitting posture as the servants uncurl her ringlets of blonde and back away.

“Yes mother.”

“You must be regal.”

Obediently, the female in the mirror closes her eyes allowing the faint gentle ticklish brush of mascara and eyeshadow upon her mask of white. When she opens her eyes, her misty grey blue eyes stare at the mirror. Her olive green eyeshadow stands out as gleaming golden eyeliner makes her eyes stand out more, as the slaves apply the olive green lipstick to her features.

“Yes Mother.”

“But most of all… you must be cunning.”

“Yes Mother…”

Calmly, the girl stands up as she feels the cold calculating eyes of the mother behind her analysing her, judging her as she is guided behind to raise her thin, smooth and pale arms up, loyal to the diet planned causing her thin body shape, too thin to those of the underclass wizards like mudbloods and such. Submissively, the girl bows her head at her mother’s proud smile.

“Good, you look just like a Dolohov only… hmm have you been cheating on your diet young lady?” The mother scowls her calculating eyes eyeing the stomach as the girl heaves, wincing at the constriction of the corset around her. “N-No mother,” the girl stutters trying to gain a few breathes as the elf servants finish her corset then places the dress down upon her. “Hmmm… I suppose must be my imagination. Don’t go pigging out on the food tonight you never know when someone will poison the food, besides you may need to lose a few pounds for the boys below,” the mother informs the girl as she nods obediently.

“Now remember, smile, act polite, be quiet and act as a lady when the people speak to you, you represent the Dolohov name my dear daughter. You would not want to cause any trouble would you?” The mother smiles, her sharp teeth like daggers shown towards the girl who nods. “Such a good girl, you know only pretty girls listen to their mothers, now I must be leaving to attend to the politicians below, be on your best behaviour, your brother will be picking you up soon,” she smiles and leaves the quiet girl to the ball below. Humming, the girl’s ears perk up at the faint hum of instruments below as she stares back at the mirror, at the person unknown to her, quickly she reminds herself of her name, title and duty.

“My name is Blake Dolohov. I am the daughter of the purest pure blooded family since this age. I have the duty to commit to, I must be quiet, I must be regal and I must be cunning to survive in the world of wizards…”

“It’s time…” the gentle knock of the door surprises the girl stopping her abruptly from reminding herself to the mirror of who she is and her purpose. Sadly, her elf servants gaze at their mistress, feeling a arrow of guilt towards the girl who takes in a shaky breath and approaches the door, her stiff shoulders relaxing at the sight of the male wearing his tuxedo.

Quietly, the two siblings stand together, the male wearing a olive green tuxedo matching the females olive green dress with patterns of glimmering golden. Her green laced gloves reach her wrists as she eyes the higher up status wise before her. “See any politicians?” He asks her. “Not yet although I believe I see a familiar Pansy,” she informs her brothers whose once strong stoic expression briefly changing to one of fear, horror and anger.

“Hide me!” He hisses desperately.

“Sorry brother you know mothers rule,” she sighs feeling pity for the boy as the girl strides over wearing a lighter shade of green, a ugly green grass green, her dark hair is loose with strands of raven, extensions held together by a bun. Her makeup is… mediocre for the court as the brother gives a look of tiredness and approaches the girl, together they go off to dance…

Tiredly, Blake smiles at the people crowded around her as she and the higher ups chat.

Vivienne Leandra, a high up pureblood works for the ministry of magic, high status, lots of money, wealth and influence.

Blake pov:

Duke Reeds, son of the high up Ricardo, works for the ministry as well pretty high up, my age…. Frowning, I spot my mother’s coy smile and sigh as the boy smirks confidently at me.

“Shall we dance? I’m sure with my wealth and your…” Duke trials off his eyes glancing downwards, making me scowl as he grabs my hand and attempts to dance with me but…

“Excuse me,” the slick smooth voice intervenes. Swiftly, I feel the rough grip around my arm loosen as I am glided away almost from the fool.

“Thanks,” I smile at the familiar slick blonde smirking.

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” he smirks. “Ah yes talking about politics with a dunce who doesn’t even know a thing about it, so much fun,” I reply sarcasm evident in my tone as his chest rumbles slightly. “Careful that tongue of yours could cut someone,” he warns playfully making me shake my head at my friend and childhood friend Draco.

“You’re a lifesaver, urgh I hate this place,” I groan making him smirk. “Let me guess they don’t serve any decent food,” he smirks. “The food is far too rich I mean caviar I get it we’re rich but it’s just tiring and almost sickly,” I explain making him hum in acknowledgement.

My ears perk up at the sound of the ballroom.

“Shall we?” He smiles and offers his hand out to me. “Dear sir, are you offering a dance?” I play along. “I suppose I’ll let you have the honour of dancing with me,” he shrugs it off making me roll my eyes and join him on the ballroom floor, dancing to the beat. Smoothly, as our teacher taught us together, years of dancing we follow the slick, smoot as glass rhythm easily circling one another and placing our hands near one another, teasing the touch but never touching. We follow the same beat, the same melody and the same song.

Obliviously, the pair don’t notice the group of two speaking, glancing out way one of which has platinum hair and the other wearing a familiar pair of lace gloves.

Elegantly, we bow to one another and depart leaving a few to acknowledge us with a nod of approval.

“Good work my dear, all those eyes on you and Draco… look at those noble boys, they practically want you. Now then who shall we see first…” my mother smiles brightly, her smile as wide as the Cheshire cat, only more demonic as she grabs my hand and I’m introduced to my more people for the whole night, dancing with strangers of nobility, earning perks and snippets of gossip to use for the future…


	26. Leaky Cauldron

“H-How could she!? T- The nerve of that woman!!!!” Furiously, the woman seethes, her body shaking in utter rage as her usual calm facial expression is morphed into one of pure raw rage. Her once smooth tightly held, symmetrical correctly smoothed and aligned bun now has strays of darkened ash blonde peeking out, to see if it’s safe to pop out or not.

“P-please do not worry mistress… Lily believes it was a mere error, mistress believes she deserves better than that boy,” the elf timidly replies.

“Elf silence your voice does not matter in this quarrel,” the male’s smooth silk voice causes the timid little elf to whimper and sink deeper into the seat, under her master’s judgemental gaze. “Brother enough! Mother is not in front of us. I worry mother may have influenced you,” the female huffs at her brother sat opposite. The brother stands straight and tall, his posture up to standard of his nobility.

“And I worry those mudbloods have rubbed off on you,” the male retorts making the girl in question gasp. “How dare you!? Just because you haven’t seen Emily in a while and had to spend time with that girl, doesn’t mean you have to take out your anger on me!” The girl scowls as the limousine finally stops, only for the girl to huff as she patiently waits for the door to be opened.

“M-Mistress Dolohov it… it’s-”

“-Enough just carry our luggage understood,” my brother sharply orders causing the girls eyes to soften in pity of the poor male, who shakily steps back and goes gets the luggage. Must you be so rude?” The girl whispers harshly at her brother, who scoffs and the three get out with their elf trailing behind scared.

Blake pov:

“Brother please you will see her again it’s fine,” I assure him as we enter the leaky cauldron, ignoring the looks passed our way and the words…

“Aren’t that the kids of lady Dolohov?”

“I hear their blood is as pure as water, no muggle stains in their veins!”

“I hear they are as powerful as you know who!”

“Oh brother,” I sigh frowning at the eyes staring at us.

“Relax, they are not worth the time we have sister, remember we are the pureblood family of Dolohov, we are strong, smart and will do by means anything to keep our honour intact,” my brother rehearses our mother’s words, making me shiver at the thought of her. “By means she means of setting me up with some pure-blooded boys or meet some political friends of hers to befriend for more power in the household,” I grumble glaring at the faint memory of that… that buffoon.

“Sister, mother means well, she knows what is best for our family,” my brother reasons. “No she doesn’t brother, I swear ever since you started hanging out with that Percy girl, you’ve been bewitched to follow the pureblood traits,” I confess. “I have to, you never know when she’s watching,” my brother hisses as I sigh remembering my brothers words and how right he is. You never know who to trust especially in my brothers case, ever since my brother has begun his dating exploits for his future fiancée and my mother, trying to get me into politics for more power in the household, she’s been keeping a close eye on us, making sure we don’t mess up either being reported by agents, our so called friends or who knows what…

Tiredly, I follow my brother only to hear the sound of chatting below.

“Y-your room is this way sir Dolohov and lady Dolohov,” the poor fellow bows to us trembling from my brother’s cold words.

“Elf I have been through with you time and time again, you will NOT refer to our surnames as Dolohov!” My brother glares sharply as Lily who whimpers away terrified, like a scolded puppy. “Brother must you be so cruel?” I frown at his ice cold venom of a tone. “Must you forget the risk of our surname? If word got out of our real surname then it would only cause trouble for father as mother mentioned,” my brother reminds me silencing me as I look away. Why would a single name cause so much trouble for our household? Where is father? I haven’t seen him for quite a while now…

I suppose he has his business as we do.

“I hear the minister of magic is among us am I correct?” I ask the trembling male as my brothers glances elsewhere and I recall my mother’s words… well order to be exact.

“I hear the minister of magic will be residing at the leaky cauldron. Why not chat with him? Become his friend?” My mother smiles twists into one of her known smiles, she has a plan and I agreed. I don’t know why I did, was it out of fear or want of respect from her? She certainly wasn’t impressed with me last year…

I tremble at the memory, my green laced gloves faintly touch a small scar as I try to shake it off and regain control, composure. “Yes, follow me,” the male nods shakily as he stops in front of two black doors. We both nod and Lilian opens the door entering my room. “I shall explore for a bit,” my brother announces, removing his coal black trench coat and loosens his bulky white flannel patterned scarf. “Alright,” I nod in understanding and he leaves, leaving me with a trembling Lilian.

“Lilian I will depart I have business to attend to,” I tell her as she unpacks and straightens out my luggage. “Understood mistress Dolohov, have a good day,” she bows and I leave the room. Swiftly, my high heeled black boots click against the creaking wooden floorboard, groaning out a sigh of pain as I make it to the room of the minister, only for my eyebrow to be raised when I find a flustered Harry being tugged out of the room by a servant, the ministers I presume owns the beast or belongs to the Leaky cauldron, you never know how pitiful people can be nowadays with breeds such as that…


	27. Politics

“B-Blake!” Harry smiles brightly at me.

“Mr Potter,” I bow my head respectfully when I spot a lingering eye on us belonging to a certain minister, Harry frowns form my polite façade. “If you’ll pardon me I have business with the minister good day,” I smile and pass Harry; enter the room.

“Ah Miss Dolohov a pleasure!” The minister smiles brightly at me.

“It is good to see you again Magister Fudge tell me how are you?” I smile as he offers me a seat which I happily take, adjusting my posture to the correct one, shoulders square and chin up and legs together, I recite my mother’s teachings. “I am doing quite well thank you tea?” He offers as I reach out for the cup. Instantly, I take the silver steel teacup and sniff it subtly as my nose analyses the tea for any drugs of sorts, charms, potions…

I’ve been to too many pureblood balls…

“So tell me how is that mother of yours?” He enquires smiling a plastered smile. “Well,” I reply stiffly. “I heard you attended the Malfoy ball how was it?” He questions eager for the gossip to use for the future. “It was lovely, you can hear quite a few juicy rumours of sorts there,” I smile when I notice his body stiffen slightly as I feel a wicked grin cross my features. “Really?” He enquires with a hint of worry.

“I wonder why, were you not invited Magister? All the purebloods attended,” I smile when I notice a faint tear of swear roll down his temple.

“Work you see muggles these days,” he laughs nervously.

“Hmm… I suppose although all the purebloods were invited all but you…” I smile when I notice his jovial expression change to a glimpse of irritation.

“But it could be work, all those juicy gossips I hear could be false you never know who to trust anymore as mother says,” I look down at the tea as the sweet taste of warmth enters my mouth. “I suppose you’re right, you know how busy work can be,” he laughs weakly.

“Tell me what could the minister of magic want with Mr Potter?” I enquire curious.

“Now, now I do love our chats but it would be rude to speak of someone behind their back,” he tries to avoid it. “Are you sure? I suppose you would try to help Mr Potter with his little balloon hm?” I smile at his shocked expression. “How did you…?” He trials off.

“I have my ways magister. I will admit even mother would, it’s a smart trick what you’re trying to pull,” I confess.

“Pull?” He frowns.

“Trying to gain favours from those friends with Potter such as a… Dumbledore by chance? I mean I wouldn’t be happy either if someone tried to fire me or get rid of a close friend of mine like Hagrid,” I remind him, my smirk widening as tears of sweat cascade down his wrinkled face.

“I…”

“Now, now no need to get all flustered I was only teasing,” I smirk when he tries to compose himself, his body language clearly showing his want to kill me or silence me.

“So tell me what do you really know about Sirius Black?” He enquires making me raise a brow in puzzlement as I gently place my cup of tea down on the table, on the lace coaster.

“Sirius Black not much why?” I frown when I notice his eyes widen in shock.

“N-never mind perhaps your mother?” He raises a brow but I merely frown when I notice a smug smirk across his features, making me frown more but I hide it. “If he sees my reaction he wins as mother would say.

“Well Miss Dolohov it was a pleasure speaking to you. I assume you haven’t much time, you must get those books for Hogwarts this year I believe,” he smiles trying to make me leave.

“Of course though a warning to you good sir,” I smile at his confused expression. “Don’t believe in the truth given to you question it, you never know who to trust anymore,” I smile at his nervous smile and leave the room, ignoring the brutish ogre staring at me…

Calmly, my heels click against the creaking floorboards as I pass a few rooms…

THUD!

Huh? Curious, I step towards the door of the room and peer in, only for my eyebrow to raise when I find a struggling Harry in combat against a book, not just a book the monster book of monsters. Yes… a interesting title but nonetheless a rather fierce book.

“Blake h-hey!” Harry stutter groaning as he tries to slam the book shut only for it to fight back with its teeth like chomps. “Give it here,” I sigh. “No wait Blake!” Harry reaches out worried while I merely sigh and flick my wand, levitating the book over. Growling, the book glares at me as I feel Harry’s worried gaze on me however I simply…

Caress the books rough, scratchy and scaly spine making the book purr in approval and calm down. “Here you go remember to pet the spine,” I return the book to Harry. “Huh, thanks Blake I needed that,” Harry smiles grateful. “Anytime,” I reply smiling as I feel my body relax. “So what was with before?” He frowns. “I apologise I had a matter to attend to an urgent one,” I reply. “Urgent? You’re not hurt are you?” Harry asks concerned. “Harry I’m fine I can take care of myself, I appreciate the concern,” I smile grateful at the raven haired boy, who gives me a small smile.

“That Magister…” Harry trails off as we sit down by one another, he seems puzzled. “Fudge,” I answer. “Yeah he seems quite a nice guy friendly even,” Harry complements as I merely sigh and shake my head at how naïve Harry is in both the magical world and political world. “I suppose but I should warn you, every rose has their thorn Harry, everyone has a motive,” I warn him as he frowns puzzled by my words. “What do you mean?” Harry frowns as I try to simplify my words.

“He’s a politician don’t trust them,” I bluntly state. “I guess but what would he get from me?” Harry frowns. “Nothing,” I lie frowning at the naivety of Harrys mind…

So naïve, so innocent to the world of magic…

Fortunate soul…


	28. Part Of The Family

“Ready to explore?” Harry offers.

“I…” I frown unsure do I have any more tasks mother gave to me, I suppose not so I can relax for now. Smiling, I nod and follow Harry around the hotel, I giggle when I see Harry still awestruck expression from all sorts of new things in the wizard world.

“So you’re telling me a giant can live in such a tiny room?” He frowns as we walk through the hallway and head to the dining hall. “Yes if you know the correct charm,” I explain making him nod amazed. “I see you still study,” he jokes. “Of course it’s expected of me to keep up to standards,” I reason making him raise a brow. “I mean… well I want to get a good job in the wizard world so all my studying will pay off one day,” I reason. “What do you want to do?” Harry asks and I go silent recalling my mother…

“A part of the ministry perhaps a governor,” I reply blandly.

“It doesn’t sound like you want to do it,” Harry frowns.

“Hmm… perhaps but it’s expected, mother has put her efforts into me replacing her and I plan to not let her down, besides I could grow to love it,” I argue. “I suppose,” Harry frowns and we enter the living room only for my smile with Harrys to brighten at the sight of two familiar friends of ours, fighting once more, only this time they are older and each have a different animal they are holding.

Cheekily, Harry and I zip our lips enjoying the show.

“Keep that beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cosy!”

“It's a cat, Ronald.”

“What do you expect?”

“It's in his nature.”

“A cat? Is that what they told you?”

“Looks like a pig with hair.”

“That's rich... coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush.”

“Crook shanks just ignore the mean little boy.”

“Harry! Blake!” Ron and Hermione finally notice us through their dispute and smile brightly at us both. Hermione has gotten taller and her once frizzy curls of long brown hair have become tamer and less curly, more controlled whereas Ron has changed, he is much become taller and thinner but that’s a Weasley trait among the boys.

Smiling, we approach the pair who sits us down as Ron shows us the newspaper article of their trip to Egypt. “It looks beautiful there,” I smile when I see the happy family, must be nice doing this sort of thing. Egypt. “What's it like?” Harry asks eager as well.

“Brilliant. Loads of old stuff... like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself,” Ron lifts up his now taller and bigger rat.

“Egyptians used to worship cats,” Hermione points out making me smile.

“And birds,” I add causing Harry and myself to smile.

“Along with the dung beetle,” Ron argues.

“Not flashing that clipping again?” My ears perk up at the familiar footsteps and voice of George.

“I haven't shown anyone,” Ron argues as I smile at the two boys who have changed their haircuts once more, matching and have grown taller as well.

“No, not a soul. Not unless you count Tom.”

“The day maid.”

“Night maid.”

“Cook. “

“The bloke who fixed the toilet,” Fred lists off making me shake my head at the two twins.

“Come on now, if I went to Egypt I would love to tell people about it,” I defend Ron. “Thanks Blake,” Ron smiles smugly. “Oh please the places you go to are let me guess France,” Fred leans over.

“Well, not as a family no, mother would often have meetings we would sometimes go to in Rome or other places we never enjoyed it as a family just dipped in and out,” I shrug causally.

“You’re serious?” Fred, Hermione and George frown. “It’s nothing really,” I shrug.

“Ah there you are sister!” I turn to smile at my brother’s once angry face now a jovial face, when I noticed a familiar girl giggling cheerfully.

“Emily!” I smile as the girl brings me into a hug making me awkwardly pat her back.

“Blake look at you, you’ve grown taller!” She praises.

“Really?” I smile hopeful. “Please don’t encourage her, teasing her height is the only thing I can get away with when we’re at home,” I frown at my brother’s smug smirk. “Now play nice,” Emily teases him as I smirk at his flushed expression.

“Hm? What’s with Weasley?” My brother sharply narrows his eyes as we turn to George who blinks twice his gaze from me to turning to his brother.

George pov:

Woah… who is that? Shocked, my eyes widen staring at the beautiful girl sitting down smiling, her cute dimples and subtle freckles, stretching making her look even more young and pretty. Her laugh it’s so natural, so cute. She seems so familiar…

“You know George fly’s will get into your mouth if you keep it open like that,” my brothers voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

Huh? I turn confused while my brother smirks.

“You know staring is rude right?” My brother snaps me out of my thoughts. I frown at my brother. “George don’t you know who that is?” My brother snickers. “No, a new friend of Ron’s?” I guess. “No idiot that’s Blake,” Fred smiles as I feel a wave of shock, horror and disgust enter me.

No way that can’t… there is no way our little Blakey turned into that… I mean oh god I shouldn’t be thinking like that! She’s too young I mean look at her cute dimples, her beautiful blue eyes and her intelligence, wait what no! I can’t think of her like that I’m like an older brother to her, she has grown into a beautiful girl I can guarantee that but I mean… I mean, it’s wrong urgh… I can’t think of her like that I just can’t even with her beautiful blonde locks and her…

No. No. I have to stop she’s like a little sister, she’s practically a part of the family…


	29. Horsie

“Nothing,” George replies stiffly frowning as I sigh, at least there are no more insults…

“Nothing at all broody,” together we all frown at the smirking George, giggling Emily and red faced brother of mine.

Huh?

“You said you wouldn’t call me that in public,” he scowls at Emily.

“Aw come on I had to tell someone,” she giggles.

“Broody?” I giggle as well.

“Don’t you dare join in Horsie?” He grins while I gasp at the old nickname.

“Brother no!” I frown at him as he snickers.

“Horsie?” Fred and George lean in smirking eagerly.

“When little Blake was a kid she claimed she made a friend, some horse with feathers in the forest back home, she would always run into the forest and when we would find her, she would be alone talking to nothing,” my brother explains.

“You just didn’t see them!” I frown.

“Sure, horsie,” he teases making me pout.

“Ah come on guys leave little horsie alone,” Emily teases making me pout. “Hey no need for the pout,” George snickers and pinches my cheeks. “Ow!” I frown at the snickering brother staring at me however this gaze its different from before, he looks more happier, his eyes more sparkling, youthful, blissful, warm even when his soft, warm, kind brown eyes gaze into mine which is strange. Puzzled, I blink not used to the peaceful gaze I’m more used to the critical, manipulative, cunning gazes, looking into my soul to see how I could be of use to them, eh probably nothing.

Eventually our meals arrive, my brother and Emily decide to have theirs elsewhere most likely to dine with another urgh… disgusted, I shake my head as I feel a shiver of horror hit me but endure it as everyone eats there meal and chat. I’m in-between the twins.

“I hear you went to the Malfoy ball!” I raise a brow at the smiling Ginny, such a young girl. Smiling, I use my napkin to clean away any crumbs.

“It was pleasant, I was surprised by the lack of nightshade in the drinks to be honest or the smell of bloodroot, there weren’t many assassinations or ploys to embarrass another pureblood, which was shocking,” I confess making the others eyebrow shoot open from my calm voice.

“Wait! What!?” Hermione and Harry stare at me like I grew a second head.

“At pureblood parties, purebloods usually use the ball as a way to get away with murder, find the perfect suitor for their child, for the perfect pure blood offspring or to make their united households more powerful, like the Black family or to embarrass the host of the party,” I explain calmly, surprising most.

“For example our last one, Lucius Malfoy he could have used the ball to take out some competitors for more power,” my brother shrugs causally.

“Or to gain favour of some of the higher up purebloods,” I add.

“People do that?” Emma frowns horrified. “Ah, a ball isn’t without its killings,” I smile slightly not noticing a slightly shivering Ginny staring at me like I was a psychotic fool.

“I… always heard they were beautiful, gorgeous gowns, amazing food of all kinds,” Ginny replies slowly in childlike awe.

“Oh there are, the escargot and caviar were to die for,” I smile.

“I believe Lucius told me they caught the eggs of that Ramora that morning,” my brother adds.

“Hmm that explains the freshness,” I smile.

“Ramora!?” Hermione gawks shocked while we merely nod.

“Nobility scares me,” Emma whispers shaking slightly.

“I find it rather thrilling, the battle of power, the competition and lust for power it’s rather intoxicating,” my smile widens as I reminisce.

“Right… I guess it’s fun but I prefer a normal party myself,” George exclaims.

A normal party is that not normal? Sighing, I shake my head as my ears perk up at the sound of rushed heeled footsteps.

“Harry!” The woman smiles brightly at Harry as another male, Mr Weasley I recall from my last shopping spree. Happily, the woman hugs Harry and glances at me.

“Oh my you must be Blake it’s so nice to finally meet you, you’re just as Ron and the twins said,” Mrs Weasley smiles and hugs me.

Suddenly, I’m taken aback I blink unsure on what to do as she hugs me and I awkwardly stand there not used to this form of… contact.

Worried, I glance at the twins and the others who merely smile weakly at me. George notices my discomfort and with Fred. Playfully, the two hug each other instructing me on what to do and I copy their movement, only causing Mrs Weasley to hug me even tighter, that’s when I notice Harry go off with Mr Weasley.

“All goods things I hope,” I reply as Mrs Weasley releases me.

“Oh I promise good things especially from George,” she winks cheekily making my eyes widen and brow rise.

“Mum!” George scowls at his mother flushed.

“Oh you should hear him, you know if Blake were here, she’d make the best potion to get us out of this mess, you know if Blake was here she’d know the answer, you know if Blake was here-”

“Mum!” George calls out, his pale features a ruby red as he avoids my gaze but I can’t help but feel a rush of…joy? It’s rare for someone to be put me in high regards in the way she speaks of it…its alien almost, back home. It’s expected of me but they make it sound like it’s a gift, a gift… its strange, that doesn’t mean I don’t like it, I’m just not used to it, I suppose. I frown at the rise of heat in my cheeks from the constant praise and mutter multiple spells in my head, to summon up a hole to devour me whole.

Fortunately, my brother is too engrossed with his conversation with Emma to notice.

“It’s fine, I hope I live up to the expectations set,” I reply making Mrs Weasley smile at me bitterly. “My dear there is no need to for that, you are perfect the way you are,” Mrs Weasley tells me softly making me frown at the soft tone used, I haven’t heard that tone used for years not even with my mother… it’s nice yet peculiar.  
“My goodness have you eaten?” She frowns concerned when she takes a step back looking at me.

“Hm? Mother said this was a suitable build for me,” I reply making Mr Weasley frown. “Now, now, come, I’m sure we can fix that,” she smiles warmly at me, making me feel strange warmth of sorts. Frowning, I turn to the others who smile back as I try to figure out what is going on, while I’m in my thoughts. Mrs Weasley sits me down, getting me a plate and putting all sorts on my plate, food my mother would be horrified to see me devour.

“Eat up,” she encourages as I stare at the plate unsure.

Blinking, I wince as I suddenly recall a harsh memory.

Quietly, the little girl sits down on her chair, her long hair and fringe covers her eyes as she refuses to meet the gaze of the woman before her. Her ears wince at the sound of a harsh slap of a wand and the sound of knives like heeled boots. She winces at the stench of over used expensive perfume as she stares down at the plate before her.

Before her on the expensive delicate china plate lays a single plate filled with not much, but the necessary portions as mother would say. On the plate is one tiny little beef and mostly just leafs of salad, not else nothing more only a mere half a slice of bread, nothing more and a glass of water. Shaking, the girls grey eyes widen at the dozen and dozens, an armada of cutlery lay before her, one wrong move and boom she’s finished.

Shaking, the girl’s small, bone fingers reach out for the fork closest to-

WHACK!

“Ah!”

Whimpering, the girl cradles her now burned hand, the ruby red mark enflames the gentle hand.

“Wrong! Have I taught you nothing?!” She hisses making the girl whimper but quickly blink back her tears, knowing the punishment for tears in public…

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

After, many, many tries. Shakily the girl raises her now bruised purple hand with a few ruby red marks coiled around the bone thin hand, as it shakily reaches out to the last utensil and she bites he lip, feeling a familiar coat of metal and sense of dread, as she winces preparing for the pain…

“Correct.”

Startled, the girl looks up to meet he mothers warm and proud gaze, making her smile slightly and feel a burst of confidence, she gathers it gulping as she looks to her mother.

“Mother?”

“Yes, my dear.”

“May I have some-?”

The sound of cold laughter answers the girl’s futile request.

“Oh dear Blake. Are you planning to get even fatter? That’s not very pretty. Any extras to your body would be toxic. I have made perfect calculations on your eating and diet, the same with your brother and you don’t hear him complain. But you know because I love you I can always use my magic to force you to eat that food, a simple imperious curse would work and then you could be pretty. If you don’t and try to disobey mother, well you remember what happened last time right?”

Shaking, the girl bows her head in defeat shivering at the horrid time, the rough grip on her hair, the harsh dagger sharp nails digging into her skull causing a few droplets of crimson, as seen by the edges of her once clean and fully painted purple nails now tips stained in a ruby red pattern…

“THROW IT ALL UP! VOMIT THOSE TOXINS OUT NOW!!!!”

“Remember my dear, mother is always right. She’s just looking out for your future, no pureblood wants a fatty pig do they?”

“No mother…”

“Good girl…”

\--

“It’s not going to eat you,”

Startled, I look up at George smiling weakly at me teasingly as I sigh and slowly use my knife and fork to cut a piece and place it in my mouth. Amazed, I stare at nothing as the burst of flavours from sweet, bitter to spicy fill my mouth as the sweet sensations tease my tongue. This… it’s so warm, so natural, so tasty compared to the artificial foods given to me to keep my weight in check, this is amazing! I try to ignore the urge to vomit and my mother’s stern voice screaming, screeching, shouting at me to vomit out these toxins… I’m sorry mother.

“I think she likes it,” George snickers with Fred as I continue eating the food.

“Woah hold your horses, you’ll bite your tongu-”

“Ow…”

Wincing, I frown at the familiar cool taste of iron layered heavily on my sore tongue.

“I warned you,” George shakes his head at me with a snickering Fred.

“It’s not my fault this food is divine,” I argue making the twins smile widen.

“Alright hold on,” George gently grabs my face and opens my mouth making me frown as George gets out his wand. I ignore the sparking sensation from his gentle fingertips to my face as his warm, kind, caring brown eyes stare into mine, making me look away flustered from the sudden attention, not noticing his smile widen from the action.

“George!” Mrs Weasley intervenes sighing.

“But mum,” the twins groan together.

“I’ll do it you know the rules,” Mrs Weasley sighs and with her own wand and the flick of the wrist, I feel my once soar tongue turn numb as the taste of iron fades. “There you go dear,” Mrs Weasley smiles. “Thank you,” I bow my head. “Now, now, there’s no need for such formalities, relax enjoy yourself,” she encourages, making me release a small smile at her motherly aura a contrast to my mother’s cold and manipulative aura.

“Everyone enjoying themselves?” I look up to find Mr Weasley smiling at me as Mrs Weasley goes to the end to the other children of hers.

“Ah Mr Weasley I wish to apologise for my mother’s actions at the wand shop, she means well I know but the pureblood society,” I explain. “No its fine, the past is in the past, from what George, Fred and Ron have told me about you, you are very different from your mother,” Mr Weasley smiles at me. “Thank you, I hope good things,” I smile. “Now, my dear there is no need to impress me, I can tell you’re a good girl,” he compliments me, making me look away not used to the praise.

“She’s a goodie too shoes alright,” George teases. “Excuse me for caring about my grades and future,” I argue smirking slightly. “You need to relax Blakey,” Fred reason. “Perhaps at a later date,” I shrug. “Cut the formal talk it’s just us,” George smiles at me. “Formal talk?” I raise a brow at the others who look away. “You do talk rather posh,” Ron points out. “I do? I apologise- I mean I’m sorry,” I stutter unsure on what to say. “Nah its fine, just relax,” George smiles at me making me smile back at his contagious warm smile as I feel my body ease.

“Alright you two can stare at each other at a later date,” Fred teases. “Fred!” George hisses at him. “Hm? Was I?” I frown. I just stared at the stray piece of ginger lock where it shouldn’t be, it’s rather annoying but thankfully he moves his head, making his stray hair move and now it’s back to normal, good.

“George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph,” Fred chuckles at the photo of the family in Egypt.

“That's your nose, Fred,” George corrects him making me snicker at the twins.

“Bloody hell. ’Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?” Fred turns to his mother as Harry and I notice Mr. Weasley glance edgily at a fugitive poster tacked to the wall, the poster of Sirius Black.

“Now, now, Fred your nose looks fine to me trust me I have seen my fair share of noses, have you seen Lucius Malfoys?” I smirk as the twins snicker with Mr Weasley smiling widely and laughing as well.


	30. A Warm Welcome Back

“Ron where’s your rat?” I enquire as we are all in the train heading to Hogwarts.

“Scabbers!” Ron panics as I sigh and spot from the corner of my eye a running Mrs Weasley, clutching a familiar rat in her hands. “Ron the window!” I push him forward as he jogs to the window and reclaims his rat, of course with a lecture form his mother then we resume, searching for a free carriage. Smiling, I notice Mel waving at me which I give a half one due to the closed quarters. I notice her with a red faced Seamus grinning slightly, as the two settle in with Neville and Dean who nod back.

Guilty, Harry tells us the tale of his aunt’s little adventure which I already learned from the hushed whispers of my contacts. You would be surprise how fast word can spread. 

“I didn't mean to blow her up. I just lost control,” Harry sighs.

“Brilliant!” Ron laughs amazed.

“Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled,” Hermione reasons and I nod in agreement.

“I still think it was brilliant,” Ron argues.

Although, considering how lucky you were for not being expelled this could be good,” I reason. “How?” Hermione frowns confused.

“Think about it, the minister let Harry get away with something that usually other wizards would be expelled or worse but Harry got away with it. This shows that the minister wants to be in someone’s good books and in order for that to happen needs to be in Harry’s good books. Harry you could use this to your advantage,” I explain.

“You know you think too deep into things sometimes,” Ron tells me. “Perhaps but it’s better to think of this as a good thing I’m trying to be what do people call it?” I trail off; urgh! It’s on the tip of my tongue.

“An optimist,” Hermione answers. That’s it! Thank you,” I nod to her. “I guess,” Harry shrugs unsure of my theory.

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

Suddenly a copy of the The Monster Book of Monsters Scuttles like a crab down the aisle, pursued by Neville.

“Hi, Blake, Harry. Ron. Hermione,” Neville sighs as I smile weakly at the poor boy. Swiftly, I pull out my wand and with my flick of my wrist use my levitation charm and pull the book forwards, it chomps threateningly at us causing Harry, Ron and Neville to flinch away. However, Hermione and I remain unfazed as I grab the book and simply caress the rough scaly leather texture of the books spine, causing it to purr in approval and calm down. Sleepily, the book dozes off as I gently give it back to Neville. “Next time, stroke the spine,” I tell him. “Thanks Blake,” Neville smiles grateful and returns to his apartment with the other group.

“Come on. Everywhere else is full,” Hermione reasons and we follow her into a carriage with a male in the corner sleeping with a coal black coat draped over him, hiding his appearance.

“Who do you think that is?” Ron questions curious.

“Professor R.J. Lupin,” I answer.

“Do you know everything? How is it you two know everything?” Ron questions. 

“It's on his suitcase, Ronald,” Hermione answers for us.

“Oh. Do you think he's really asleep?” Harry asks making me raise a brow.

“Seems to be. Why?” Ron asks.

“I gotta tell you something,” Harry whispers lowly, closing the doors as we all lean in eager to listen to his report…

“Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban... to come after you?” Ron summarises. “Yeah,” Harry confirms.

“But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him,” Hermione reasons. “Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before... and he's a murderous, raving lunatic,” Ron looks away worried.

“Also to get out of Azkaban he needed connections, he may use these connections against you Harry and find out your location or perhaps order a spy to come kill you,” I reason. “Thanks, Ron; Blake, I see your optimism is working well,” Harry frowns at us but I shrug.

“However Harry if that is the case you can use your connections as well,” I reply. “My connections?” Harry frowns as the others lean in eager to hear my reasoning.

“Think about it, the minister got you your books, got you all set up, like I said before he needs you on his good side for influence perhaps but anyway, you could use his need of getting into your good books to your own advantage, perhaps ask him to get a bodyguard or perhaps get even more dementors to chase Black,” I explain.

“She has a point,” Hermione agrees while Ron nods, not really sure what is going on.

Suddenly, my ears wince at the faint screech of the rails as the train halts in its actions, pushing us slightly but I manage to regain my footing.

“Why are we stopping?” Harry frowns.

“We can't be there yet,” Hermione reasons.

“What's going on?” Ron panics unsure.

“I don't know,” I reply feeling a wave of anxiety hit me as I press further into the cold leather of the seat, in the middle of Hermione and Ron. “Maybe we've broken down,” Harry reasons. “Ouch, Ron. That was my foot!” Hermione frowns at Ron and we all turn to the terrified guy. Slowly, his hand places on the now ice coated window as the mere grasp of ice slowly eases closer and closer to covering the door in a thick layer of ice. Oh no. No. No. No…

“There's something moving out there. I think someone's coming aboard. Bloody hell! What's happening?” Ron panics his voice going high pitch.

“Ron you’re not helping!” I hiss at the moron as I feel my heart thump, practically ripping out of my ribcage and chest as I feel the cold embrace of death linger, drawing closer and closer like we were prey and it was the predator. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god…

Suddenly, the lights black out as we are enveloped in darkness. Oh for goodness sake! Terrified, I pull my legs up into a foetal position as the cool breathe of death touches me, making me whimper as I hear the faint click of the door. No…

‘Click.’

“No…”

Slowly, the window is opened.

“No…”

The once warm room transforms to one of a winter chill.

“No…”

Slowly, I force my head to look up only to gasps and hold back a scream at the deathly figure before Harry and I. “Harry!” I whisper as I see my friend fall victim to the dementor as the being devours Harry’s happiness. “No!” Shaking, my hand desperately searches for my wand however-

‘Thud…’

My wand collapses to the ground.

Crap.

Slowly, the death eater turns to me….

No! No! No!

“AHH!!!!”

“Get her!!!”

“No! You won’t touch her!”

The woman with raven curls pants fleeing from the figures coated in a smoky dust like coal. Broken, the male’s legs collapse to the ground as he calls out to the hooded figure, fleeing, running, crying clutching something tightly to her chest until… my eyes widen when the wet rainy scene of the dark skies hovering above the two changes, to one of a beautiful flame and the crackling of the flames, whispering, whimpering and crying. Limping, the woman her crystal blue eyes look so tragic, tears cascade down her face as she cradles the little bundle in her lap.

Wait… is that no, it’s that lady from the mirror!

Suddenly before I can think, images flash before my eyes.

Painfully, the horrific screech from the woman rings in my ears as the loud sob, cry, scream of a male reaching out for the body falling to the ground. Sobbing, the male clings to the lifeless corpse of the woman as flames erupt out of nowhere, bringing the image before me with only a wail in the background of a baby…

Shocked, I feel a sudden wave of pain hit me, like a rusted nail or blade has stabbed into my wrist and slowly carving into it.

“Stop!” I whisper.

“Please!” I plead crying out in pain as teardrops cascade down my face from the tsunami of pain as the blade roughly carves out from my wrist a snake, blood oozes out of my bleeding wrist as I feel the blade hit a bone, causing me to cry out as the now dull blade scrapes against my bone. I whimper at the horrifying pain as I hear the crunch of the blade, purposefully sawing, hitting my bone, as I whimper, teardrops of both tears and crimson cascade down my wrist, intertwining into a soft pink as I scream bloody murder.

“STOP!!!!!” I scream at the top of my lungs and I open my eyes to find myself back in the now lighted train room. Anxiously, I look down at my hand to find it no longer with a bloodied snake but instead its usual pure, unharmed, pale skin. Oh thank god…

Panting, I look down at the ground as tears of sweat cascade down my face.

“Here,” frowning, I turn to the man who once slept now offers me some chocolate. Tired, I accept the treat and nibble on it as he leaves to talk to the driver of the train.

“You okay Blake?” Hermione asks concern evident in her tone.

“I’m fine what about you Harry?” I whisper and turn to the mess of a boy.

“What happened to me?” Harry asks us.

“Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something,” Ron informs him.

“Blake was quiet to quiet, just muttering under her breathes in her sleep crying as well,” Hermione glances at me as I frown and wipe away the wet substance on my cheeks and frown. 

“And did either of you two... you know... pass out?” Harry questions the two.

“No. I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again,” Ron says.

“But someone was screaming. A woman,” Harry argues.

“No one was screaming, Harry,” Hermione tells him frowning worried for him.

“Blake you heard it to right?” Harry turns to me however I continue to stare at my wrist.

What was that? Who was that woman? What was with the snake tattoo?

“Blake?” I turn to the others looking worried.

“Huh oh nothing,” I lie smiling.

“Wait you didn’t?” Harry frowns.

“Must have been a vivid dream. I’ve had them since I was a girl,” I lie smiling as the others settle on Harry concerned. Sorry guys but… it’s for the best. It was just a dream anyway, a weird dream, probably a result of my caffeine and studying however Harry, I think his was different…

Well Hogwarts here we come…


	31. Hungry Happy Eaters

“Well this is an improvement,” I smile as I look out from the carriage at the beautiful bright moon radiating its light down upon us, with the aid of the tiny little diamonds in the sky in the blue velvet like night sky. The sound of clicking and clacking from the horses hooves echo in my ear as we approach the school, as we pass through the dense forest of unicorns and such, I can’t help but narrow my eyes at the faint pair of dots in the cover of night. Probably nothing.

Smiling, I enjoy the gorgeous view of Hogwarts as the waves of the sea crash against one another, with the sound of boats rowing and excited chatter fill my ears from the first years below. Wow, it seems like yesterday we were in our first year, heh. Man time flies when someone is trying to kill your friend.

Smiling I look up at the nigh sky only for it to falter and turn to one of despair and fear, when I catch a few familiar floating coal black ripped cloak figures looming over us, like scarecrows watching us as though we were prey. Shivering, I pull my body back in the vehicle.

“Blake are you okay?” Harry asks making me raise a brow.

“You’re shaking a bit,” Hermione points out.

“Yeah,” Ron agrees, nodding his head his expression worried.

“I’m fine,” I smile weary at the concerned trio of my friends and decide to take out one of my charm books, I need something to distract me from those… things.

Happily, we enter the great hall, the warm breathe of the warm welcomes us melting away the icy sensation from the outside world.

Shaking, I sit down my eyes glued to the book.

“Blake hey!” Smiling I turn to Emma sat down next to me.

“Hey,” I reply.

“You okay? You seem shaky,” She raises a brow, concerned.

“I’m fine, just cold,” I lie. “Hmm… okay wait isn’t that Cedric Diggory!” I hear Emma whisper as I raise a brow at the girl nudging my elbow. “Maybe,” I shrug not really caring, too engrossed in the only passage to escape the thought of being watched by those things.

“He’s looking at you,” Emma teases as I sigh.

“No he’s not,” I shake her off.

“Oh yeah?” Emma smirks and gently lowers my book making me sigh annoyed and look behind, between Ron and Harry to find a familiar brown haired boy mouthing…

“Are you okay?”

Sighing, I merely nod only causing him to furrow his brow even more concerned, but before he could open his mouth his mates toss him into their group chat and he’s gone chatting, though I can feel his wary glance at me here and there, how irritating. Not only do I have those things watching me now some guy I barley know.

“Oh come on it must be nice having a guy pay attention to you,” Emma reason.

“How would I know? You of all people would know about that,” I tease and glance at Seamus getting out his wand. Oh no. Frowning, I get out my wand. “Relax I placed a protection charm so he doesn’t harm anyone,” Emma reasons. “Okay if you say so,” I sigh. “And what do you mean by that anyway? Seamus is my friend,” she argues but I just roll my eyes at the blushing girl. “Okay,” I reply not wanting to argue about such a tedious matter.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind if he did ask me out I-I mean…”

Oh boy. Frowning, I sink back into my book knowing this is when Emma will begin her daily rant. I didn’t even ask to know and yet I set off the bomb, great just peachy.

“Yoink!”

“Okay what has everyone got against my book?!”

Scowling, I look up at the snickering pair of twins.

“Give that back!” I order them.

“Now, now, Blakey there’s no need to revert back to that book shell of yours,” George teases.

“Yeah come on Blakey mingle live a little,” Fred smiles at me as George glances at the books.

“Woah, these types of spells are our year, don’t you think you’re getting ahead of yourself,” George frowns at me in both worry and amazement. “Please unlike you two who just prank I have to study,” I frown at them. “Already though, come on Blake it’s the stat of the yea, relax leave the revision for before the exams,” George reasons as I frown at the laughing boy fleeing my cheeks heat up from the roaring candle flames.

Thankfully, they return my book well George does. “Don’t push yourself so hard,” George warns me, his tone warm, caring but serious. “Yeah what would we do without our little Blakey?” Fred snickers as I frown at the two dummies who sit back down and Dumbledore arises from his throne like chair, after the beautiful choir with toads.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words... before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor,” Dumbledore begins as we’ll begin clapping.

“Let’s hope he stays this time,” Emma jokes lightly.

“Let’s hope he isn’t evil,” I add smiling slightly with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Of course. That's why he knew to give you and Blake the chocolate, Harry,” Hermione reasons.

“Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?” Draco smirks while he friend pretends to faint, mocking Harry.

“Shove off, Malfoy!” Ron glares at Draco while I just sigh at the fool.

“How did he find out?” Harry frowns. “Rumours spread fast in these walls especially to those higher up,” I reason as i turn a page to another charm. “Just forget it,” Hermione tells Harry.

“Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other... than our own Rubeus Hagrid!” Dumbledore declares causing me to smile slightly at the thought of Hagrid teaching, the others copy my actions as well.

“Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities. A word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light,” Dumbledore announces.

You say that when many wizards have tried to kill themselves thanks to those hungry happy eaters…


	32. What A Strange Boy

“How long has she been doing this?” I sigh after exiting the great hall to enter our dorm rooms only to find a familiar woman yelling at a wine glass.

“Since the beginning,” the mother in the painting holding the baby sighs.

“My sympathies,” I sigh as Harry tries to get the screaming lady to let us through. Eventually, she opens up just by tapping the glass against the stone wall in the painting, breaking it.

“Amazing the top of my voice,” she boasts.

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that,” Emma sighs fed up and we enter the room splitting up.

Happily, we unpack our luggage, Hermione neatly adjusts hers, Emma tosses her clothes where they are needed, whereas I am sat on the window sill looking out at the dark dreary night sky, where lurking in the shadows are dementors, those things that can kill us. Shivering, I look away in disgust at the unpleasant thought. I feel a familiar soft feathered touch and turn to a worried Raven.

“Blake, are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asks me.

“I’m fine,” I sigh.

“It doesn’t look like you’re okay,” Hermione argues as I continue to stare at the outside world.

“Just tired,” I lie.

“Well then get some rest then no more midnight reading,” Emma smiles and turns to Hermione.

“You too, you’re wands are too bright when you guys do it,” Emma reasons.

“Are you still shaken from what happened at the train?” Hermione sighs.

“No Hermione I’m fine,” I sigh and get off the window ledge and begin unpacking.

Suddenly, the tap of the door interrupts our chatting and we turn to the door.

“Who is it?” Hermione and Emma frown as I decide to attend to the guest. Frowning, I approach the door and open it.

“You know frowning only causes wrinkles and I think you have enough,” George smiles at me.

“What do you want George?” I sigh tiredly at the smirking prankster.

“Nothing much just wanted to treat you girls to some sweets,” George reveals the pack of beans, making me raise a brow.

“And these are?” I enquire curious. “What!? You’ve never had Banskters animal bites!? We have to change that!” George grins madly as he barges into the room. “Hey!” I frown at the rude boy. “Enjoy!” He grins and tosses the bag in-between a startled Hermione and confused Emma. Surprised, before I could leave, George grabs my arm and I’m dragged out of the room, most likely to another troublesome plan that will get me into trouble somehow.

Eventually, we slow down and arrive at the common room, no one in sight I feel the warm heat of the flames tease my cheeks as the flames crackles, sizzle and fizz. Lazily, George plops himself down on the sofa while I sit down.

“Relax,” he chuckles. “What do you mean this is how I always sit?” I frown at the boy who sighs and changes my position of a more slouched positon; this is alien to my back if mother saw me now, she would be screaming enraged.

“Here,” he smiles and tosses me a bean. Puzzled, I stare at the ruby red bean and watch as George eats one and release a fierce lion roar startling me. “Now you try,” he smiles and I copy his actions, eating the bean only for my mouth to let out a fierce dragon roar shocking me. Embarrassed, I feel my cheeks heat up as I cover my mouth look away as George bursts out laughing. “This isn’t funny!” I pout.

“You’re adorable,” George teases.

“I- I am not!” I scowl at the laughing boy, feeling a rush of heat and a change bubbling in my stomach.

We continue this routine for a while until…

“Aw man we ran out of beans,” George sighs disappointed. “Oh well, it was fun I will admit that,” I chuckle lightly. “You feeling better then?” George smiles as I raise a brow at the guy.

“You’re not that subtle Blakey,” he teases as I sigh and lean forward, my chin leaning on my knees curled up into a ball.

“I saw you shaking in the hall and heard about the dementor,” he whispers slowly, carefully as though I was glass. Frowning, I feel myself shiver at the thing.

Should I tell him? These sense of fear I have dealt with before, just bottle it up and deal with it alone, consoling others is my usual thing I suppose, I’m just not used to having someone asking if I’m alright, usually it’s just orders. Frowning, I glance at George’s concerned expression, he seems genuine worried, but still…

Sighing, I feel a wave of tiredness as I sigh and release a heavy breath. He seems trustworthy I suppose but still, he’s a pureblood he may use me to gain his family status back up. He could, like mother says purebloods are like snakes, powerful and cunning, never let your guard down…

“I…I don’t know what happened George I just… whenever those things are around I feel uneasy, I feel scared, I feel terrified knowing they are around here watching us, never knowing who could die next thanks to those things,” I confess weakly as I feel my cool body quiver as though a bitter memory held me within those thoughts. Shivering, I feel a strange cool liquid threaten to come out but I blink it away, not used to this sudden overwhelming emotions. Mother always told me to keep my emotions in check, or else people could use those emotions against me.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of warm, strong, pale arms wrap around me as my ice cold body in enveloped in warmth. So warm… it feels strange. It feels like a desert. Tired, I let my head drop on his chest as my body begins shaking as I feel gentle set of fingers combing through my hair.

“It’s okay to cry,” he whispers quietly as he… hugs me. He brings me into his chest rocking my body as I accept the gesture, awkwardly of course. It’s quiet between us but a nice quiet as I feel at ease in my friend’s arms. “Thank you George,” I whisper gratitude evident in my tone. “Anytime if there is anything else wrong tell me,” he whispers and I nod smiling as he stands up and I follow. “I’ll see you tomorrow remember to sleep Blakey,” he teases me by pinching my cheek.

“Hey!” I pout at the grinning boy who leaves me alone. As soon as I hear the click of the door, I feel a wave of energy leave my body, making my body feel like jelly. What on earth? Did he put a curse on me as a joke, hmm I don’t sense any magic but then why would this happen, eh probably nothing. Sighing, I force down this bubbling sensation in my body and feelings of heat in my face, strange these reactions or emotions have never occurred before, seems I may have to do some emotion training.

What a strange boy…

Sighing, I feel a wave of tiredness as I walk back to my room, to find the girls already asleep and decide to head to bed…


	33. Buckbeak

“Is… is she high?” Emma questions me in a panicked voice as the gypsy witch rambles on about divination.

“Honestly I have no idea I don’t even want to take this class, it’s ridiculous,” I mutter bitterly.

“I agree, where’s the fun in seeing the future? There’s no surprise imagine if you foresaw your birthday surprise where’s the fun then?” Emma argues.

“It would predict your death and how to avoid it,” I argue.

“Yes well if you avoid death thanks to a prediction, it will come back to get you, you can’t escape death,” Emma says darkly making me blink at her sudden low.

“Okay buddy… I think we should get you away from those essences,” I mutter and gently nudge her away from the expensive and disgusting scented candles, enveloping the room with their overpowering fumes.

“Although I do enjoy astrology now that is interesting,” Emma confesses.

“Star signs I don’t know I like how they give characteristics and all that but some other things are a bit obscure,” I confess to Emma.

“Oh come on it’s meant to predict your love life, don’t you want to know your future husband?” She smiles as I frown.

“Not really I’ll most likely settle for an aristocrat or governor someone pure-blooded,” I shrug.

“How do you know that?” Emma frowns. “Mother,” I shrug. “It’s your love life not your mothers,” Emma frowns as I sigh not wanting another dispute over my mother’s control, she knows best she has given me the necessities needed to live and survive, I am merely paying her back for her kindness.

“Come on I bet I could read your future,” she smiles and I sigh as she grabs my tea of leaves and looks into the cup.

Sighing, I peer over at Emma only to see her grim expression. “What is it?” I frown at my friend as she reveals the tea leaves and glances to me to her book, to me to her book to me-

“Okay enough just tell me already,” I sigh fed up.

“You… are in danger,” she whispers lowly as I raise a brow. “Danger, death even and from the looks of that dragon, a change a huge one in the future,” she whispers quietly as I frown and glance at her cup, smirking when I see a worm. “A worm?” Emma frowns disappointed.

“Be cautious of unknown enemies,” I answer making her frown cautious.

“Oh please tell me you don’t believe in this,” I huff.

“You never know,” she whispers as I sigh at the girl.

“How about we look at astrology?” I offer to cheer up her up.

“Seriously?” She asks hopeful and I nod.

“What are you?” She questions.

“Gemini,” I reply.

“Really? Actually I’m not surprised, you can be quick witted, and expressive when you’re close to people but can be super serious when talking to others. It’s like you have two different personalities,” she smiles.

“What about you?” I enquire.

“Oh I’m cancer,” she smiles.

“You know cancer and Virgo’s get along well,” I gesture to Seamus.

“Oh yeah well Gemini get along well with Aries,” she smiles as I frown, not sure what she is implying which shows when her smile falters. “Never mind,” she pouts making me sigh at the childish girl until-

“GRIN!!!!”

Huh? We all turn to the high teacher to find her freaking out over Harry’s cup. Oh for goodness sake why can’t Harry ever have a lesson where his safety isn’t foreshadowed to be at risk?

“The Grin? What's the Grin?” Ron questions confused.

“Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim. Taking form of a giant spectral dog,” Emma points out correcting Ron.

“It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen... of death,” Hermione adds creating a heavy silence to fall upon the class and class ends…

“I’ll see you after Herbology,” I tell Emma.

“Sure see you have fun,” she smiles and leaves skipping, oh boy. Casually, I approach Ron, Hermione and Harry as we head out to our next lesson with Hagrid, alright!

“You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?” Ron questions us. “Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject,” Hermione reasons. “She’s got a point it’s usually made up for money or something from what I hear in the muggle world,” I explain. “You’re not wrong,” Hermione sighs as we approach the forest and a familiar stone hut.

“Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?” Ron questions Hermione. 

“A fair few,” Hermione answers.

“Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination,” I point out perplexed.

“You have to be in two classes at once,” Ron adds.

“Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?” Hermione smiles while I raise a brow at Hermione. You never know what tricks she has up her sleeve to study more.

"Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future," Hermione snickers while I smile, holding in a snicker at Hermione’s interpretation of our divination teacher.

Eventually, we arrive at the forest. Smiling, I spot Draco who smirks at me, making me roll my eyes at the cocky guy.

“That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me. Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49,” Hagrid orders us and we comply. Easily, I get out my book on monsters’ and rub the spine, causing the book to let out a sleepy purr and happily open for me.

“Exactly how do we do that?” Draco questions as I stop besides him. “Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me. Don't be such a wimp,” Hagrid scoffs at Draco who growls as I sigh and take his book and do it for him once again. “Thanks,” Draco smiles at me which I return.

“No problem,” I smile and pass only to see…  
“Ah!” Neville shouts terrified as his book comes to life and attacks Neville.

“Longbottom,” Hagrid calls out to the boy concerned as his cloak is ripped to shreds by the hungry book. Worried, I jog over to Neville and subdue the book rubbing its spine and stopping the fight. “You okay Neville?” I ask looking at his tattered cloaks; the dirt smudges on his pale complexion and his wild bed hair, looking like some strands of raven have been bit and ripped out from his head, poor guy. “I- I’ll be fine thanks Blake,” Neville smiles grateful as I help him up and manage to repair his cloak with a flick of my wrist. I return to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

“I'm okay. Okay,” Neville pants tired and exhausted from the book brawl. “I think they're funny,” Hermione exclaims. “Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes,” Draco smirks confidently making me scowl.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry warns him and approaches him. Angrily, the two are locked into a stare down until Draco backs away acting scared and terrified.

“Dementor! Dementor!” Draco points as immediately Harry and I duck, trying to hide as I feel my heart race scream until I realize there are none. Protectively, Ron and Hermione block us from beating Draco up. “Just ignore him,” Hermione tells us as I sigh and release a few shaky breathes. 

Amazed, I stare at the magnificent beast, he stands tall and noble, his long silver white wings flap proudly as his razor sharp beak pecks at the dirt for food, his blazing orange orbs as warm as the sun aim at the ground eager for dinner. Hippogriffs have the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking.

It is stated that, once you get over the initial shock of seeing something that's half horse, half bird, you start to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, which change smoothly from feathers to hair. Hippogriffs come in several different colours, including: stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

“A hippogriff he’s beautiful,” I whisper in awe.

“Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak,” Hagrid smiles at me, his eyes showing pride and sorrow at the sight of my amazed expression.

“Hagrid, exactly what is that?” Ron questions frowning.

“It’s a hippogriff. A Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. It is very similar to another mythical creature, the Griffin, with the horse rear replacing the lion rear,” I explain as I feel a wave of giddiness hit me at the majestic beast. “Exactly, great work Blake I can tell you love your beasts,” Hagrid praises me as I admire the beautiful creature.

“First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?” Hagrid offers as I hear an armada of heavy footsteps backing away all but Harry and I.

“Well done, Harry, Blake. Well done. Come on now. Now... you two have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So... step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not... Well, we'll get to that later. Just make your bow. Nice and low,” Hagrid instructs as I glance at Harry who looks worried.

Calmly, I step forward to the beast.

Silently, the hippogriff stares at me his blazing warm orange eyes gleam in the hot summer sun as he stares deep into my blue grey pair until… he bows.

“Amazing! Buckbeak never bows first he always warns them, amazing splendid well done Blake why don’t you pet him?” Hagrid suggests and I nod stepping forward. I ignore the feelings, the tiny nagging voices inside me screaming, shouting; screeching at me to flee from the beast, but the sudden surge of adrenaline and giddiness from the beauty overpowers my paranoid thoughts.

Carefully, I offer my hand out to the hippogriff who stares at it at first warily but slowly, I hear the heavy click of hooves and crisp crunch of breaking leafs. I feel a hard, cold rough surface on my palm. “Well done! Well done!” Hagrid claps as I nervously open an eye to smile brightly at Buckbeak, as the sudden surge of energy transforms into confidence as I comb my thin fingertips through his soft feathers, making him purr in approval.

“Perfect, now then Harry it’s your go,” Hagrid smiles and we turn to Harry. I back away a bit to give the two space. Nervously, Harry copies my movements however-

“Back off, Harry. Back off!” Hagrid panics as Buckbeak steps forward; his body raised as he waves his hooves legs arms around, ready to kill Harry. No! Harry! Suddenly, I feel the pool of confidence that surged through my body from before return as I feel as though I’ve lost control of my body and the thoughts in my mind, pleading, begging, ordering me to not intervene, out of fear of being hurt or in danger are numbed, blocked out, pushed away . I have to save Harry before he gets hurt! Urgently, I step up.

“Shh…shh it’s okay it’s okay,” I whisper in a soft gentle tone surprising most from my courage to walk up to the angry beast, glaring daggers at Harry. However his glare softens from my soft touch as he purrs slightly in approval and I gesture to Harry to come forward. Smiling, I watch Buckbeak inspect Harry as well.

“Now I think he’ll let you ride him!” Hagrid smiles.

Wait… what!?


	34. Another Class Dismissed

Panicked, Harry and I glance at each other however before we could flee, Hagrid grabs us both and puts us on Buckbeak’s back. Nervously, I wrap my arms around Harry’s waist as Hagrid slaps Buckbeak’s butt and Buckbeak begins to run, his wings spread out as Harry and I simultaneously plead to get off.

“Hagrid wait!”

“Please think about this!!!”

I scream and tightly my grip tightens on Harry’s waist as Buckbeak flies off. My ears perk up at the sound of the calm waters. “You should open your eyes Blake,” Harry advises laughing as I hear his yell of excitement. Slowly, I force open one eye only to be awestruck by the beautiful scenery of the bright sun, gleaming down on us as we soar though the grounds grinning madly.

“This is amazing!” I whisper in awe. “I know right?” Harry agrees as the piercing sound of a whistle interrupts out Ride and Buckbeak lands with us dropping off, well Harry does, Hagrid helps me down. “Thanks Hagrid,” I smile grateful. “Anytime Blake,” Hagrid smiles at me as I stay and pet Buckbeak while the others go praise Harry for his courage.

“How am I doing for my first day?” Hagrid asks us.

“Incredible,” I compliment him. 

“Brilliant, professor,” Harry grins making Hagrid smile brightly.

“You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!” Draco storms over to Buckbeak.

“Draco stop,” I warn him but he doesn’t listen.

“Malfoy, no... No! Buckbeak! Whoa, whoa, whoa... Whoa! Buckbeak!” Hagrid calls out as Buckbeak merely protects its personal space and scratches Draco and he over exaggerates oh brother.

“Buckbeak calm down!” I step forward hands outward so he does no further harm.

“Blake stand back!” Hagrid shouts but I ignore him as Buckbeak’s shaking, frightened, panicked orange orbs met my calm blue and Buckbeak bows calming down.

Shocked, I hear a few surprised gasps from my bold move.

“Did you see that?”

“She stared down that beast!”

“It’s like she was talking to it!”

“It's killed me!” Draco whimpers.

“Maybe if you hadn’t charged at the poor guy it wouldn’t have been scared,” I argue. “Calm down. It's just a scratch!” Hagrid agrees. “Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital,” Hermione tells Hagrid. “I'm the teacher. I'll do it,” Hagrid picks Draco up bridal style as Hagrid passes me a fish. “Take care of him,” he asks me and I nod.

“Come here,” I whisper gently as Buckbeak follows me into his little nest of hay and settles, aww…

“You're gonna regret this!”

“Class dismissed!”

Humming, my fingertips comb through Buckbeak’s soft quills as he nibbles on some fish, lying in his messy little nest of hay.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Startled, I jump up and turn to Hagrid smiling at me but release a heavy yawn.

“How did it go?” I ask concerned.

“Ah nothing bad, I haven’t been fired just a warning,” Hagrid reassures me.

“Good, honestly Draco is a nice guy deep down he’s just…” I sigh.

“Spoiled?” Hagrid adds and I nod.

“So you two were close as children?” Hagrid asks curious. “Yeah, Draco and I would often play together due to our mothers getting along, we would make forts, go on adventures even go to town to buy sweets it was fun,” I smile at the fond memories.

“Draco wait up!”

“Catch me if you can Blake!”

“No! My sweets! I spent all my pocket money on them!” The little girl cries, her wild long dirty blonde locks dangle down as she whimpers, her tears staining her sundress.

“H-Hey it’s okay here see!?” The platinum blonde haired boy smiles and gives the girl a box.

“B-but Draco these are yours!” The girl frowns as the boy wipes away her tears. “Now these are yours as long as you stop being such a cry-baby,” he teases. “O-okay I will you’re the best Draco!” The girl cheers, clinging to the boy.

“I know I am obviously and you are the best as well, after all I choose my best friends wisely, only the best of the best can be my best friend,” the young Draco and young Blake laugh together happily as they continue running, arms linked together smiling joyfully…

“But then he grew up and I think his dad got to him,” I explain.

“Hmm… sounds rough, you know you remind me of your mother sometimes the care you have for Buckbeak it’s the splitting image of your mother,” Hagrid confesses. “You knew my mother Hagrid?” I raise a brow. “Indeed although you tend to call that step mother of yours mother. Your real mother Melody was a kind soul, you know she helped raise Buckbeak’s mother see?” Hagrid smiles and reveals an old photograph making me gasp at the beautiful raven haired woman, smiling brightly hugging the older looking Buckbea only more feminine looking if that makes sense.

“Your ma was a kind soul, bless her soul, kind, charitable, courageous and not afraid to speak her mind like that brother of hers, she definitely preferred animals over to people,” Hagrid mutters.

“Brother?” I lean in eager to hear.

“Yep your uncle, he cared for hexes and such, he wanted to be a auror, he cared for your mother deeply, he would do anything to see her smile he was a good man but then…” Hagrid looks down at the ground and I notice tears threatening to fall.

“Hagrid you can stop if you want,” I tell him softly.

“Aye, I’m sorry I just… Melody was such a nice girl, she didn’t care or tease me about my size. She was such a warm person, kind, caring, it’s a horrible shame, terrible what happened to her…” Hagrid trails off. I open my mouth for more but stop when I see how torn and upset Hagrid is. Sighing, I bring Hagrid into a side hug. “Aye thank you Blake,” he whimpers when I pass him a handkerchief which he blows into.

“Keep it,” I smile awkwardly and stand up.

“See you Hagrid," I smile and wave off Hagrid. Calmly, I head to my defence against the dark arts lesson…  
“Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?” Professor Lupin smiles, he gestures to the shaking wardrobe with something or someone inside, wanting freedom.

“That's a boggart,” I answer. “Very good, Mrs Smith. Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?” Lupin questions us. “No one knows,” Hermione pipes up surprising me and Ron as we take a step back surprised by her sudden appearance. “When did she get here?” Ron questions Harry and I but I shrug while Harry is set on this lesson.

“Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying, yes, yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus! Riddikulus! Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen. Riddikulus! Riddikulus! Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please? Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come on. Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?” Lupin encourages Neville forward.

“Professor Snape,” Neville whispers. “Sorry?” Lupin frowns teasing him.

“Professor Snape,” Neville repeats louder causing a few snickers from the people behind us.

“Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. You live with your grandmother.”

“”I don't want it to turn into her, either. No... It won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind,” Lupin advises.

“She carries a red handbag...

“We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe... here's what I want you to do. Excuse me. Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes. Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three. Think, Neville, think,” Lupin instructs as he opens the wardrobe to reveal an angry looking Snape, only for Neville to chant the spell and transform Snape into wearing some rather… ugly clothing.

Hahaha! I hear the chorus laughter of my classmates at the sight of Snape in his ‘unique’ clothing.

“Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line. Form a line! I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny. Next! Ron! Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave! Wand at the ready, Ron!” Lupin smiles as the boggart shifts into a huge spider. Wincing, I shiver at the old horrid memory I tried so hard to forget, Bravely, Ron uses the charm and gives the spider roller-skates making it struggle, causing another wave of laughter at the silly image. Next it’s my go.

Quietly, my heels click against the floorboard releasing a slight groan as I take in a shaky breathe, steeling my nerves when I stare at the roller skating spider.

“Come now!” Lupin smiles jovial matching the upbeat music he put on as the lined continued, but in his eyes I see is that paranoia? No, this is a lesson I must focus.

Silently, the spider stills its actions as it slowly morphs into… what is that? Frowning, I stare at the coal black smoke enveloping the room as something forms from that dense cloud. Its figure is a hooded figure, in a veil of black like a woman going to a funeral or in some sort of strange cult, is that… frowning I take a step forward.

Suddenly, I’m thrown random images in my mind causing me to groan in pain as an image of a woman unconscious on the floor and some cloaked figure then… wait, what, the trickling sound of water, no its more denser, the faint trickle of red echoes in my ear as the slick sound of a knife joins my metallic melody in my mind. No… don’t touch her! Crimson everywhere, screaming so much screaming what is going on!? I-I don’t understand what is happening!?

“Step back!” Lupin shouts surprising most as suddenly the boggart posing as the mysterious figure, covered in a thick veil of coal like smoke, opens its mouth breaking the jaw from how wide as it releases a scratchy horrific scream and suddenly its body is torn apart from the inside, limbs disconnecting and popping out, the harsh crunch and crackling of bones echoes in my eyes as the sound of stretching skin turns into thin skeletal like arms, terrifying me.

“Who. AM. I?” The demonic voice seethes making me take a step back when I notice the other people in the group, scream terrified.

“Enough!” Lupin shouts and fires the charm for me as I feel my legs turn into jelly, they feel weak however before I collapse I feel someone help me and I turn to a concerned Hermione, Harry and Ron.

“Are you okay Blake?” Harry frowns at me.

“Just peachy,” I whisper.

“Bloody hell you got some messed up stuff in that head of yours Blake,” Ron states the obvious.

“Ron! Urgh come on Blake. Let’s get you a drink,” Hermione smiles weakly at me and I give a grateful nod as she leads me to the other side of the room, offering me some water which I gently take a sip of. It’s Harry’s go.

“And next! Step up, step up! Wonderful, wonderful! Here!” Lupin and everyone else cheers happily however, when Harry steps forward the boggart informs into… a dementor!

“No!” Everyone panics until the professor intervenes and casts the charm transforming the boggart into a moon? Huh?

“Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you! Sorry!”

Our lesson ends and we…

“Miss Smith a word if you don’t mind!”

Or so I thought…


	35. Studying

Calmly, I sit down admiring the office he has made for himself, it’s nice.

“So tell me Blake, what did that boggart form? I’m surprised it wasn’t a dementor,” the professor confesses as he passes me a cup of herbal tea much to my relief as I sip the warm brew easing my muscles and calming the tension in my body.

“I… I have no idea,” I confess.

“Really?” Lupin sips his brew.

“Indeed I don’t know what happened.”

“I thought it would be a dementor too but then I don’t know it just changed and I felt a wave of emotions that I don’t know why for,” I explain softly trying to comprehend it.

“Hmm… tell me would this boggart have anything to do with a certain Melody?” Lupin sighs as I frown.

“My mother? I don’t know, I never really met her but I recall when the boggart was transforming… I had a flash of image appear before me, a vision of the past I don’t know. But there was a man wearing leather he had a wand to the woman on the ground, I can’t remember much but he was tall and thin, he wore lots of leather I…” I trial off as I feel a wave of pain, ache in my head.

“Take it easy this should remedy that headache of yours,” Lupin smiles as I nod grateful and drink the tea.

“Did you know my mother?” I enquire noting the soft lost look in his eyes.

“Did I know Melody? Everyone knew Melody, she was a gifted witch her heart was kind and warm she saw the good in everyone even those in Slytherin like Professor Snape. She didn’t care about house, blood or race. She was an optimist only caring about their actions rather than what they were born with. She was a loving woman, strong, kind and brave,” Lupin feminists bitterly as I frown. 

“Wait my mother knew Professor Snape?” I frown surprised. “Why yes, she treated him like a little brother they were very close,” Lupin smile falters when he sees my look of hurt and betrayal, but this despair quickly forms to hate. Why didn’t Snape tell me he knew of my real mother? He was close to her? How close? Why didn’t he tell me before?

“What… happened to her?” I ask softly as Lupin sighs.

“What happens to us all death’s sweet kiss,” Lupin smiles bitterly as I sigh. “I mean what happened to her?” I whisper lowly as Lupin sighs. “Your mother…” Lupin glances to his side and I follow to find a framed photo of a woman, smiling cheekily in the camera her hair as dark as the night sky and her eyes as blue as the sea, I shiver as the shade reminds me of another blue eyed mad man.

“Professor Lupin!” The sudden slam of the door silences our conversation and we turn to a frowning Snape.

“Professor Snape,” I smile coldly at my old teacher who glares daggers of hatred towards Lupin much to my puzzlement. “Miss Smith I believe its time you left,” Snape says rudely.

“B-but-”

“Miss Smith I said for you to leave,” Snape repeats.

“But-”

“Now Miss Smith!” Snape scowls at me as I feel a wave of irritation towards both teachers, trying to avoid the situation. Annoyed, I huff and storm out of the room. Why won’t they tell me? Why won’t they tell me anything of Melody? Why hide my mother away from me?

How could they hide this from me?

Silently, I watch the group of our class all decked out in their casual clothing group together for Hogsmeade.

“You sure you don’t want to go Blake?” Harry frowns at me. “No I have other matters to attend to,” I reason not seeing Harrys frown of concern.

“What!? You’re not coming!” The twins pout at me.

“I don’t have time I have business to tend to,” I repeat.

“Come on treat yourself,” Fred reason.

“You need to relax tell you what we’ll bring you back something how about it?” George offers.

“Free of charge,” Fred offers.

“Very well,” I agree seeing both boys grin and they leave us.

Sadly, I watch Harry plead to McGonagall to sign his permission slip since according to Harry, his aunt and uncle are rather horrible people, not doing what he wants but what their pig of son wants urgh… Sadly McGonagall refuses much to Harry’s disappointment.

“Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school that privilege shall not be extended again. No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter,” McGonagall informs Harry as I see his shoulder slump in disappointment, making me feel pity for my friend.

“Those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put. I thought if you signed it, then I could...” Harry trails off sad.

“I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. That's my final word,” McGonagall leaves with the group and I notice the twins wave us a goodbye while Hermione and Ron linger looking ashamed and guilty. “Forget about it, guys. See you later,” Harry smiles sadly.

“I’ll look after him,” I smile and we wander off.

“You okay?” I ask softly.

“I’m fine what about you?” He asks me as I raise a brow.

“That boggart was…”

“-Crazy,” I interrupt and he nods his head.

“Honestly I have no idea for now I plan to do some little digging,” I smirk. “What do you mean? What are you planning?” Harry smirks when he spots my mischievous smirk. “Just a little studying,” I shrug. “Alright, I’m going to Lupin I’ll see you at lunch,” he smiles and I nod, leaving him.

Smiling, I enter the library using my skills of organisation to spot the previous class albums and smile when I open it, to revel a familiar dark haired woman.

Melody Smith

Aspiration: Magizoologist

House: Gryffinfor

Melody Smith was…

“Studying Miss Smith…?"


	36. A Dispute

“Studying Miss Smith…?"

Terrified, I freeze at the icy cold tone of a familiar teacher. Nervously, I look up to smile awkwardly at the male silently seething as he glares at me and snatches the book.

“HEY!” I hiss at the teacher.

“This is not what we have been teaching you here,” Snape sighs and places a book on werewolves in front of me.

“Werewolves?” Frowning, I look up at Snape with the book I needed underneath his arm. Silently, he moves his forefinger to bring the librarian forward.

“Yes professor,” the librarian smiles at the stoic male.

“Make sure miss Smith can’t get her dirty little hands on anything referring to a miss Melody Smith,” Snape exclaims as I feel a wave of hurt, anger and betrayal from his orders. “Are you sure sir?” The librarian glances at me seeing my horrified expression. “Are you questioning me?” Snape challenges and the librarian bows her head and leaves. I scowl at the male.

“You knew my mother,” I hiss.

“What is it to you?” He argues.

“She was my mother I have a right to know about her!” I hiss.

“I forbid it,” he reason.

“Why?” I argue annoyed, as I feel my blood boil at his calm demeanour.

“Why are you questioning me? Just listen and obey,” he orders.

“Why should I listen to a man who betrayed me, I trusted him with my life, he was like a father to me, how much more have you hidden from me? Do you know my father? My mother’s murderer!? Why won’t you tell me Snape!?” I hiss as Snape remains indifferent, causing me to release an angry cry and run off fuming.

“Blake!” A calm voice calls out to me.

Sharply, I turn to the male who steps back; his body turns rigid from my death glare.

“I take it something bad happened,” he mutters.

“Yes Cedric yes it did,” I huff not noticing a small smile on the males face. “You remembered my name,” he smiles. “I did,” I groan. “Can we sit down? I’m sure we can talk,” Cedric offers as I sigh and give in entering the empty main hall. “Why aren’t you at Hogsmeade?” I frown puzzled. “Couldn’t be bothered to go this year,” he smiles as I sigh.

“So spill what’s wrong?” Cedric smiles at me as I sigh.

“And I should be telling you this why?” I question him.

“Because I’m concerned and besides think of it as a thank you, thanks to you I’m doing well in defence against the dark arts,” he smiles.

“Just found out a man I respected for years and looked up to has lied to my face for years,” I mutter grumbling as Cedric sighs. “That sounds horrible I’m sorry,” Cedric sighs.

“What can you do? Who can you trust anymore without someone twisting it into a lie?” I mutter bitterly, not seeing the worried glance from Cedric. “Hey here,” he smiles and offers me a glass of water. Frowning I stare at the cup, seeing no drugs or sniffing any herbs. “It’s fine I promise,” Cedric smiles and I sigh drinking the water.

“I’m sorry about what is happening to you,” he whispers.

“It’s fine just tired, angry and irritated. I trusted him and he does backstabs me, all my life he was there for me, teaching me what my mother wouldn’t, comforting me when my mother wouldn’t, scolding me when my mother wouldn’t and now he just… I don’t know what to do,” I whisper my tone turning high shocking me as I feel an arm around my shoulder as Cedric comforts me.

“It’s okay,” he whispers and I sigh feeling warm from his touch but it’s nice… he’s a friend and an actual nice guy.

“Thanks Cedric,” I smile slightly. “Anytime,” he smiles and stands up just as we hear…

THE FAT LADY’S GONE!!!

Huh!?

“There you are!”

Sighing, I turn to the twins.

“A little birdie told us,” Fred begins.

“Someone isn’t attending their classes,” George finishes smiling only for it to falter when his eyes narrow at me.

“Have you been sleeping?” He questions me as I silently turn a page of one of the books I managed to sneak out of the library. Still nothing…

“Blake what’s going on?” George questions.

“I… I rather not talk about it,” I reply stiffly making the twins sigh. Nervous, George elbows his brother who sighs. “Fine, fine talk to us when you’re not being so broody,” Fred teases as George places a bag of sorts on the table and leaves myself to my research. Curious, I grasp hold of the fabric of the bag and open it; my eyes widen then slowly soften at the gift inside. A familiar set of bean are inside, bringing a soft smile to my face at the gift, I raise a brow at the note inside and read it.

“The banna wants you to be happy, look its even smiling at you. Cheer up smile, you look cute when you smile – George. P.S. hope you don’t get a bogey flavoured bean.”

Smiling, I can’t help but chuckle softly at George’s kind words; I feel a wave of heat hit my cheeks as I feel all flustered from is kind words. Me? Cute please, nervous, I laugh nervously at the alien thought, no one calls me cute, classy maybe but not cute, it’s nice…

But…wait. Those bogey flavoured beans exist? Worried, I stare at the bag of beans and whistling quietly, I place the small bag, in my bigger bag to give Emma the green one, yeah no thanks, no bogeys for me tonight.

“There you are I’ll be spending Christmas with… that girl this Christmas so… Blake, are you listening to me?” My brother’s voice rings in my ears as I glance at him. “Blake what are you doing?” My brother scowls at me. “It’s none of your concern,” I wave it off. “It is, if my sister isn’t attending her classes like normal,” my brother points out. “Just leave me alone,” I sigh. “Not until you tell me what’s going on!?” My brother scowls as I sigh. “Take a look,” I huff and pass the book only for his brow to furrow at the name.

“Melody Smith…”

“Blake you can’t be… Blake,” my brother shakes his head at me but I merely huff.

“I have every right to know,” I state.

“Why care about a woman who abandoned you on the streets and left you to fend for yourself when you should be attending classes getting good grades and working hard for the woman, our mother who saved you from those dark streets. Without her you would still be one the streets doing who knows what to survive?” my brother explains as I sigh, recoiling as I remember the stoic slaps of the ice cold wind, the disgusted slime spits send my way from the mere sight of myself in rags, dust and bone thin. Horrified, I shake my head at the male voices, the dirty hands, the rough tugs of men trying to as they told me “to get me somewhere warm,” tch we all know the truth, they even did at that age, I saw the children like me, dragged away only to come back the next day, crying, shivering, whimpering from the blood below…

Luckily, that never happened to me, I was quicker, more agile, easier to hide unlike the others, a few did try but I would usually bite them, causing them to bleed or slip out of their disgusting dirty grasp.

“How does everyone know I keep avoiding class?” I try to change subject only to flinch from my brother furrowed scowl. “Sister please, give up, she isn’t worth the effort, she left you and mother found you, our mother, without her we would never have met, never had become siblings, she gave us what we needed to survive and have a good future. You should cherish what you have, rather than lose it all due to simple curiosity,” my bother reasons silencing me as I release a shaky breathe and stand.

“I…I need some air,” I whisper my voice cracking slightly surprising my brother as I leave the room, leaving the huge album behind for my brother to sigh and leave…


	37. Buckbeak Bonding

Silently, I approach the forest near Hagrid’s cabin; the soothing sound of the crunch of the fresh leafs descending from the tree branches digs into my heeled boots as I walk down into the crisp forest. The warm breathe of the forest greets my cheeks as I descend deeper to the animal area of where Buckbeak resides. My nose twitches at the strong stench of the oily fish in the wooden bucket by my side, thankfully due to this break I have between lessons, I have the chance to spend more time with Buckbeak thanks to Hagrid’s approval, as long as I feed the creature that is.

Smiling, I see the beautiful beast lying in a pile of leaves; he scratches his smooth quill like feathers against the hard oak tree. Carefully, I make sure to keep a distance, recalling Hagrid’s words and advice from class.

Proudly, Buckhead stands, his head twitches as he glances around, probably catching the scent of the fish. Urgent, he nods his head desperately trying to find the source. Nervously, I watch as Buckbeak’s sharp eagle like eyes spot me and the wooden bucket of fish. Suddenly, he dives at me making me gasp and take a step back, only to feel a flood of feathers hit me as I’m tackled to the ground.

Ow…

“Buckbeak!” I chuckle at the adorable, excitable and energetic bird beast. Hungrily, Buckbeak dives his head into the bucket. “Hey now!” Quickly, I gently pull the bucket off of Buckbeak, relieved to see a few fish but most of them are long gone, devoured by Buckbeak’s fast movements. “Someone’s hungry,” I whisper smiling as Buckbeak purrs leaning its smooth head against my palm, making my palm lean into the soft feather touch of the bird as it purrs in approval making me smile. Happily, I continue to fuss over the adorable creature. Smiling, I look down at my empty notebook and quill, gifts from my brother for my birthday as I sit down, legs crossed as Buckbeak purrs; leans into my embrace as I pet the creature than after a minute of two. I feel the soft boiling ball of sadness decay as I enjoy the calmness and sweetness of Buckbeak’s antics.

Frowning, Buckbeak releases a sad sound, a coo almost as its soft feathers brush against my cheeks, trying to dry my watering eyes. “Thanks Buckbeak,” I smile grateful to the creature. This is what I love about creatures animals in general, they understand you better than humans do anyway and they can always cheer you up, whether a soft embrace, cuddling or the doing something funny. Slowly, I take out my quill and begin sketching…

I can’t help but giggle as I draw, glancing then and again to admire Buckbeak and see what else to draw but I grin as I catch a moment of Buckbeak’s head inside the now empty fish wooden bucket as it tries to get out; his head is stuck. Horrified, he cries out in panic and begins dancing almost, whacking his now wooden head against the oak tree.

“H-hold on!” Quickly, I stand up and rush forward. Determined, I grasp hold of the wooden bucket and with my strength, feeble may I point out, I tug, pull, yank until-

‘Plop!’

“Ah Hah!”

Victorious, I raise my arms up high, holding the glorious bucket as a trophy for my kind of victory. Sadly, I ignore the slight pain as the recoil of my tugging causes me to trip and fall backwards. Thankfully, I hear the crunch and crisp crash of crunchy leaves, softening the blow. Thank you Mother Nature. Huffing, I stare at the bucket, smirking at my tiny victory only for it to falter as the light descending down from the heavens, praising me as the victor for my little tug of war is overshadowed by a familiar tall figure…

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.”

Startled, I jump up from Lupin’s smug words as I feel a wave of embarrassment hit me and my cheeks heat up. I stand up, dusting off ay leafs of dirt on my, to look at least a tad bit more presentable as I turn to my smiling dark arts teacher.

“I apologise if I’m interrupting,” he smiles.

“Oh no you weren’t um… sorry professor,” I apologise flustered unsure on what to do or say to him. Usually, I do not communicate with teachers outside the classroom unless for extra work, discussing the problems and how I can improve upon them, or if my mother wishes to invite them to gain influence and favour.

“You seem to like animals,” Lupin changes topic much to my relief.

“I always found them gorgeous the way they can change, adapt, evolve its intriguing and the powers they possess such as flight, its incredible, the relationships we can form from such mythical beasts is fascinating,” I explain only to blush when I realised I was rambling. “I apologise,” I sigh.

“It’s refreshing to find someone as passionate about their beasts as you are. I haven’t seen a free spirt since my younger years,” he sighs bitterly as I raise a brow at his glossy eyes. “Professor, are you alright?” I enquire puzzled by the sudden gloomy atmosphere as I pet Buckbeak who narrows his eyes at the professor, in distrust. Protectively, Buckbeak shields my body.

Buckbeak glares threateningly at the professor.

“I apologise,” the professor bows his head.

“N-no its fine Buckbeak it’s okay,” I whisper gently to the beast who glares once more and resumes his treat nibbling on the spare fish. “He means well,” I whisper petting him.

“Is this yours?” Surprised, I raise a brow and turn to Lupin only to feel my blood drain as he picks up a familiar notepad.

“W-wait!” I stutter embarrassed, feeling a wave of heat hit me as he ignores me and reads, looks at my sketches and notes.

“You drew this? And wrote these detailed notes?” He questions in awe smiling. “Y-Yes,” I admit sheepish surprised by his genuine jovial expression and proudness.

“You are gifted, I envy that, I always envied those that can draw,” he confesses.

“What? I cannot draw, those are just sketches,” I explain.

“Detailed ones and these notes are extraordinary, I take it you have an interest in magical beasts? I believe you could be the next Newt Scamander,” Lupin smiles warmly at me as I sigh and shake my head.

I doubt it,” I sigh,

“What’s holding you back? These drawings are amazing and the notes written are well advanced levels of knowledge,” Lupin explains. “Well I’m a pureblood, a Dolohov at that, it’s expected of me to take over my mother’s job, or to work in the political area of magic,” I reason calmly, ignoring the sigh of disappointment.

“So?” Lupin frowns.

“So? I have to,” I reason.

“Do you really? Last I checked this is the girl who snuck out of the castle to draw a bird, managed to save someone from a troll and even help prevent the return of you know who,” he whispers as I take a step back in shock.

“How did-”

“I have my connections Miss Smith,” he shrugs as I frown. “You know Smith is a cover name right? In the upper world of purebloods I have to use Dolohov but here I have to use Smith. They don’t want a Gryffindor to be affiliated with a Slytherin pureblood household such as the Dolohov‘s after all,” I answer.

“Perhaps I prefer calling you that than Dolohov? Live your life as you want to live it, not as someone else thinks you should live it, here, “Lupin smiles and tosses me an old looking art book, making me raise a brow at the thick layer of dust. Carefully, I blow and brush the dust aside revealing a ruby red cover with the title, monsters Manuel by Melody Smith?

Surprised, I raise a brow at the smirking Lupin.

“You’re not the only one who is fascinated by monsters, Blake your mother adored the, loved the, fascinated by them, she was there for me at a time I needed help, she tried to help me, be there for me. She would do anything to see them, which is both a blessing and a curse I suppose,” Lupin smiles bitterly as I raise a brow at his words. “I should get going, until then Blake, don’t be late to class,” Lupin smiles warmly at me, leaving me to my thoughts in a daze of sorts.

What else does the professor know? Softly, I feel a comforting touch and turn to a concerned Buckbeak, nuzzling my cheek, making me smile at the warm touch only to giggle as Buckbeak gestures to the empty bucket of fish.

“No way buddy you’ve had your fill for the day,” I smirk at Buckbeak’s pout.

“Now then I should get going to class,” I whisper glancing down at my new book, I’ll look at it another day.

Quietly, I head to lesson…


	38. A Little Catch Up

Sighing, I walk away, exiting the forest as my ears listen to the soothing sound of the wind and its chilly touch. I stop in my tracks as I head upwards towards the castle but spot a familiar platinum blonde pureblood, all on his lonesome on the hard grey stone, brooding I believe.

I can’t avoid him forever I suppose. Frowning, I decide to approach the boy, his arm in a sling from the lesson before.

“Stupid books, stupid Potter, stupid beast,” my ears perk up at Draco’s harsh ramblings as he struggles to gather his many spell books.

“Need a hand?” I offer to the boy on his knees on the grass plain. Startled, his slick silver eyes meet my blue grey pair.

“Shouldn’t you be with Potter and your other Gryffindor friends?” He spits out, venom in his tone like the snake his house holds as their mascot.

“Draco, please,” I sigh and kneels down on to the fresh, slick, smooth grass, the frail thin fingertips of the grass tickle against my leg but I ignore it, instead focused on the books on the ground. Huffing, Draco scowls, stopping himself to watch me do it however I merely stop and raise a brow at him.

“I’m not doing this alone Draco, you dropped them,” I reason.

“Yeah well our birdy dragon thing harmed me and got me in this stupid thing!” He huffs.

“Hey you get to not do homework,” I try to be positive as I collect his things. Slowly, Draco copies my actions, his head down as we help one another until the last book.

“Draco, you now you’re still my best friend right?” I ask uncertain.

“Am I? I thought Potter was,” he frowns.

“And by Potter you mean Harry. Harry’s my friend why can’t you give him some slack?” I reason.

"He disrespected me, he disrespected my family, he disrespected the pureblood name. Instead of standing by the traditions our pureblood ancestors created, he hangs around with the traitors of a pureblood family and a mud blood,” he seethes.

“Draco, that mud blood is my friend and she is incredibly smart, she has shown internet in tradition and Harry is a good friend, he’s kind, caring ad brave, plus he’s can give your life quite the adventure,” I smile.

“Of course he does, the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he’s so great,” Draco scoffs, poison evident in his tone.

“Are you jealous?” My smirk widens at his glare. “Of course not! He’s just practically given everything; he’s given free books by the Lockheart, signed for free! Those books given to him cost tons and he can make friends just like that, all because of his stupid title, the boy that lived,” Draco seethes as I frown at the seething mess, his shoulders shaking in pure envy, anger and rage towards Harry.

“You can’t be everyone’s friend,” I suppose.

“And he’s taken my only real friend from me,” he mutters.

“Draco…” I whisper reaching out for him as he looks away.

“Well he has, before we promised one another to spend time together,” he reminds me.

“Draco, I’ve had to focus on my studies and so have you, as purebloods we represent out families,” I remind him.

“I know,” he sighs silent as I place my hand on his shoulders, his silver eyes gaze into mine.

“You’re not alone, Draco, no matter what happens, I’m here for you, because that’s what best friends do,” I reassure him smiling softly making him return with a rare smile of his own, making me feel a wave of pride for cracking a smile out of the drama king.

“Let’s get back to these books then,” I remind us of our task. We both nod and kneel down. Quietly, we each out to the familiar monster book, my smooth fingertips land on the smooth leather of the book as it growls threateningly. I raise a brow at the sudden warmth on top of my hand and pair of familiar, warm, kind grey eyes meets my blueish pair, I fail to notice the subtle blush on the boy’s features as he stares at me, almost in a trance.

“Draco, are you alright? Did falling from Buckbeak hurt your head as well?” I enquire, blinking puzzled by his daze. Quickly, he frowns, shaking his head.

“N-nothing! Don’t be ridiculous!” He looks away pouting making me giggle.

“What’s so funny?” He demands as I can’t help but the giggle escalates into a chuckle.

“Just memories, this reminds me of when we used to play with one another, remember when you had a hissy fit because I partnered up with my brother for the treasure hunt!” I smile grinning at the memory. “Yeah well it was only because we could have done it better, they split us up because they knew we would easily find them,” Draco reasons making me smile.

“Draco you spent an hour having a temper tantrum until my brother gave in and let me join you,” I chuckle recalling the younger days of his loud temper tantrum and my puzzlement over his raging words and tears as he pouted.

“I wasn’t that bad,” he scoffs.

“It was an hour until your father let you have your way,” I remind him snickering. Slowly, Draco smiles, his slightly deeper laughter joining in, causing both of us to smile widely, instead of standing, I sit down joining the blonde. Happily, we sit down side by side. Relieved, I place my head on his shoulder as we both admire the gorgeous landscape before us.

“This is nice,” I sigh revealing in the beauty of the wildwoods, Hagrid’s cute little hut and my childhood friend by my side.

“Silly girl,” he huffs as I shiver slightly from the chilly breeze only to feel a soft, warm, protective hand tug my robes closer to my body. Appreciating the gesture, I accept the heat as I lean in closer, enjoying the familiar positon we often laid in as children. I smile as my nose detects the nostalgic smell of pine, cologne and musk…

“Yeah,” Draco smiles slightly, as we merely enjoy one another’s company.

3rd person:

Solemnly, Draco stares out at the scenery, his eyes narrowed into slits as he sees a familiar beast roaming the land near a familiar small hut. “Stupid bird,” Draco grumbles, however his eyes soften as his anger fades when his ears perk up at the soft snores emitting from besides him. Curious, he peers over his side, frowning at the sudden soft weight on his shoulder and turns, only to feel a wave of embarrassment at the sleeping girl, sleeping on his shoulder.

Quietly, Draco stares at his childhood friend, sighing as he carefully combs back a few stray hairs covering her fair features. Frowning, he stares at the girl, feeling a wave of heat hit him as a familiar rosy red rises in his cheeks.

Draco pov:

Silently, I stare at Blake, her soft snow white features gleam in the sun, causing me to blink at her beautiful smooth skin, reminding me of the perfect porcelain dolls back home, no doubt from the diet planned by her mother. She’s doing it again, I frown at the familiar wave of nervousness and bubbles erupting form my stomach as I feel a sudden heat wave strike, making my pale porcelain skin turn slightly red as beads of sweat cascade down my temple. Contently, I continue staring at the beauty before me…

She’s always done this to me, even when we were kids…

Loudly, the girl cries, her once long dirty blonde pigtails dandle down her small frame as he whimpers, cradling her ruby red arm with a bite mark on, causing a light leakage of red.

“Blake!” Sniffling, the girl looks up at the small blonde, his silver eyes widen in horror at the mess. “What happened? Are you alright? Who did this to you?” Draco demands from the whimpering girl as he softly wipes away her tears.

“Doggy!” She points to the little dog growling, baring it’s teeth at the pair.

“What?” Draco blinks confused by the appearance of the dog.

Dogs or any muggle pets were forbidden here.

“Get away from Blake you hear me! Filthy hound, your dirty teeth have no right to touch her!” Draco roars, grabbing a nearby stick to jab at the dog, pushing it away. Glaring, the dog flees leaving the children alone.

“Why was there a dog here?” Draco frowns but his brow furrow even more as he turns to the pouting girl.

“You brought the dog here didn’t you?” Draco sighs, startling the fidgeting little girl.

“…”

“Blake…”

“…”

“Blake I’m going to count to three…”

“…”

“1…”

“…”

“2…”

“I did it!” The girl confesses making the blonde sigh.

“Why?” He question softly kneeling down hugging the crying mess.

“Mama says dogs are dirty and fit for the dirty muggles, I just wanted to befriend one, the muggles at the park looked so happy. I just wanted to pet his soft fur, it looked so fluffy,” said girl pout, guilt evident in her eyes as she fails to rub away her wet messy face, making Draco sigh at the girl.

“Tell you what, next time we go shopping let’s go to the park, I’m sure there’s a dog we can…play with,” Draco grimaces in disgust at the thought but it’s replaced to a small smile when he sees the sparkling eye girl.

“Really?” She whispers in awe, her mouth wide with a jovial smile.

“Yeah, it’s a promise,” Draco promises.

“You’re the best Draco!” Blake smiles; hugging the boy tightly.

“I know I am, so are you when you’re not being dumb,” said boy grins flicking the girl on the temple.

“Draco no fair!” Said girl pout causing the pair to smile happily and hug one another in their own pure bliss.

Draco pov:

Those were the good times, before Hogwarts, before pureblood society, before all this…

But now…

“Draco, your mother and I believe with Mrs Dolohov it would be best for you to keep an eye on Miss Dolohov this year…”

What does he mean?

Honestly, I have no idea but father is usually right, it’ best to follow father’s logic, questioning it will get me nowhere…

Besides I wouldn’t mind, it’s not like wont enjoy it. As long as Blake is safe, cared for and happy I don’t care…

Not like I would ever say that to her though.

Smiling, I look down at the sleeping girl now on my lap, her head laying happily nuzzled into my lap as I sigh and lazily, comb my thin, pale, cold fingertips through her long, beautiful luxurious blonde hair. Annoyed, I ignore the heat rising in my cheeks, just like back then, the frantic heartbreak, just like back then and the urge to hug her protect her; keep her from harm’s way, just like back then...


	39. Vocal Exercises

“So how was your trip?” I enquire curious when I spot a smiling Emma.

“Oh Blake the sweets were delicious, Seamus bought me some more of those wild animal beans we can try with Hermione,” Emma seems excited at the idea bringing a small smile to my features. Perhaps at a later date,” I recommend recalling Hermione’s annoyance when Emma released a lion roar interrupting Hermione’s studying, you could tell she was angry not just from her judgmental glare at Emma but the book thrown her way, a rather heavy and dense book. Weirdly enough however the was a book on ruins, why have a book on a topic your not taking this term? Perhaps a hobby she picked up but then again who knows…

Frowning, my eyes scan the people around until I feel a familiar glare sent my way and turn to a girl. Who? I frown at the girl directly glaring at me; she has a tanned complexion, straight black hair with a purple hairband holding back her fringe, revealing her wide forehead, lawless, no spots what so ever apart from the beauty mark near her lip. Her lilac eyes sharpen glaring at me.

“Um…who’s she?” I enquire frowning.

“Hm? So you finally notice, jeez that girls been giving you the stink eye since the start of the year. But you’re heads to stuck in the books to notice,” Emma jokes. “And she is?” I encourage as the trio shrug but Emma smiles, seemingly proud to know the answer.

“Oh that’s Juliet Reeds, they say the blood in her veins is as pure as the most elite,” Emma answers as I raise a brow. My brain pondering, the name Reeds, where have I heard that name before? Oh yes! At the ball, could she be related to that snobby pureblood boy Duke?

If I recall correctly, the Reeds are barely purebloods anymore, according to the gossip, so I was surprised to see them at the ball. Apparently, their pureblood veins were as pure as ours until their previous offspring decided to run off with a muggle, leaving only the son as the only pureblood, so she must be that child, the bastard child.

She isn’t worth the effort, to ponder about but still that glare, what is she planning? She’s in Slytherin no doubt; perhaps she’s planning on humiliating me? Perhaps going to go after my friends? Or maybe she’s the one spreading the rumours of my friends not being pureblood. That would be how Mother knew, I know brother didn’t spill the beans, mother does have her connections but still, she is a candidate for this definitely. That would break me, if mother knew if the purebloods knew if they knew, I would be ruined, the Dolohov name would be shamed, tarnished, destroyed for centuries, years, millennia’s…

I can’t risk it. I can’t let her do this. I can’t, not after all that mother did to save me, I owe her my life, I owe her my objects, I owe her everything…

I have to be careful around her.

Smiling, we get on the moving staircase as I spot a familiar trio.

“Found you,” I smile as I make my way to them while Emma decides to stay and regroup with Neville and Seamus.

“There you are! You should have come with us Blake!” Hermione smiles at me.

“Eh, let’s just say I had better stuff to do,” I smile sheepishly.

“Like what?” Ron asks intrigued. “Got to have a nice chat with Buckbeak,” Harry smiles at my words. “What’s with the book?” Harry asks pointing to the red book. “Oh professor Lupin gave it to me, a gift I believe,” I shrug casually as the others nod.

“Honeydukes sweetshop is brilliant but nothing beats Zonko’s joke shop. We never got the chance to go to the shrieking shack. You’ve heard it’s the most…” Ron trails off.

“Haunted building in Britain I know,” Harry sighs as I frown at the tired male. Weakly, I smile at Harry who smiles back, hopeful. Relieved, I lifted his spirts as we continue up the moving stairway.

“Urgh, I think Emma bought for some beans again, just a warning for our reading time,” Hermione warns me as I smile at the sighing mess, wanting to do some revision.

“What’s going on?” Harry frowns as we all notice the crowd around the entrance to our common room. “Probably Neville forgot the password again,” Ron grumbles.

“Hey!” Neville frowns at us.

“Oh you’re there,” Ron notes.

“Maybe the lady has gone off to practice her vocal ‘exercises’ elsewhere,” I recommended.

“Maybe,” I hear Emma mutter.

“Let me through! Excuse me head boy!” We all hear a familiar voice.

“I wonder who that is,” I turn to Ron who groans.

“Get back all of you, no one is to enter this dormitory until it’s been searched,” Percy orders us.

“The fat lady she’s gone,” Ginny approaches us distressed as I glance at a familiar mother cradling her crying baby, her eyes meet mine as I give her a sympathetic nod, which she returns as she tries to handle the baby while the other paintings mourn over the presumed dead lady.

“Serves her right she was a terrible singer,” Ron reasons as the crowd disperse into a line on either side, revealing the scratched marks of the painting. “It’s not funny Ron!” Hermione scowls at Ron.

“To be fair I don’t think she was anyone’s cup of tea when it came to her “vocal” exercises,” Emma reason. “That still doesn’t give us the reason to be rude to her,” Hermione reminds us making Ron and Emma roll their eyes.

“Keep calm everyone. Break into fours. Back to the common room!” Percy orders as the crowd erupt.

“Out of the way! Professor Dumbledore and Filch arrive at the scene. Frowning, I keep a distance at the creep, recalling his shouting at Harry last year and never apologised.

Slowly, Dumbledore’s pale wrinkled hand caresses the freed strands of the painting.

“Mr Filch round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the fat lady,” Dumbledore orders as I frown at the title. Does the women even have a name? I mean sure I get it she’s a painting but still surely she must have a name…

“There’s no need for ghosts, the fat lady is over there,” Filch informs us. Calmly, we all look up. Startled, I jump back as the once calm angry of students now turn into a tornado, a tsunami, a wave of people, pushing, kicking, hitting to get good seat to finding the fat lady. Startled, I feel as though I am tossed aside like a rag doll from the rough waves of students. Hissing I ignore the stinging pains sent my way. However as I suddenly trip from a push and about to fall, I notice a familiar raven haired girl’s smug look sent my way as she purposely pushes me aside like a rag doll. Scared, I feel my body drop with a sense for fear entering me as I fall.

That cunning-

Shocked, I flinch at the thought of being stamped, trotted; stood on only to falter as I feel a warm, big, protective hand grab my wrist and tug me back. I raise a brow at the sturdy back hitting my own as the other students continue their pursuit of the fat lady, harming one another. Slowly, I look up; my bluey grey eyes meet a familiar pair of warm brown. Relieved, I sigh at the sight of the taller, older ginger twin before me, to be precise George.

“You okay?” George’s firm voice doesn’t struggle against the loud yells of pain and yells from the students. Stunned, I nod, groaning at the pain in my head and the sudden heat in my cheeks from how close his face is to mine and the strange look of fear and concern in his features.

“Careful, Blakey can’t have you become even thinner from these feet,” Fred jokes lightly as I roll my eyes at the jokester. “Very funny,” I smirk but it softens into a smile when I notice George plop something in my hand. Curious, I raise a brow at the baby blue bubble-gum wrapper in my hand and look up at a smiling George.

“I swear, my teeth are going to rot with all these sweets you’re giving me,” I smile as I offer him one.

“Blakey you don’t understand these are not your typical bubble-gum these are Droobles best blowing gum, they never lose their flavour and the bubble you make will last for days,” George grins as I can’t help but raise a brow intrigued.

“Blow a bubble?” I whisper in envy at how casual George makes it sound.

“Wait you have blown a bubble before right?” George frowns asking me, making me scowl and look away. Annoyed, I sigh “look if you must know, gum is forbidden in our household the sounds it makes, is obnoxious and…”

“You have had no childhood,” George tuts making me scowl, how dare he look down on me; I’m a pureblood, a proud one at that.

“I had a privilege childhood which I am grateful for, while I was studying for my future and role of which I will inherit, I did not have the time for such unnecessary things,” I argue.

“Well, looks like another task we have to work on,” he smirks excited making me smile lightly at his enthusiasm and warm smile. “It would appear I’m becoming a little project for you both,” I sigh tiredly at the thought.

“Come back here!”

“Keep moving!”

“Dear lady who did this to you!”

However, the gasp interrupts our conversation as we turn to the cause of all this drama. Shocked, my eyes widen at the once elegant fat lady now cowardly hiding behind a hippo, shivering, shaking, quaking in fear as her once tied up neat hair is a tangled mess, like a thorn bush matching her tear struck terrified face, her makeup now smudged everywhere like a clown, as her once refined dress now has rips, tears and shreds, only remaining as she desperately tries to cover her modesty with the animals aid.

“Eyes like the devil he’s got, and a soul as dark as his name. It’s him headmaster the one they all talk about! He’s here somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black!”


	40. The Plan

“Secure the castle Mr Filch. The rest of you, the Great Hall!”

Together, we all file out of the room and down the staircase; we head to the Great Hall to sleep for the night.

Frowning, I glance at the tightly clutched chains and defence mechanisms in place against Sirius Black, I sigh at the nostalgic feeling of these locks.

“Just like home,” I hear my brother sigh beside me.

“Just like home,” I nod my head in agreement.

“I see that glint in your eye what are you planning?” My brother catches me making me raise a brow.

“Clever observations. Those slash marks they were not a werewolves, werewolves would have made them more chaotic more slash marks, the creature would have torn that portrait to shreds; she would not have lived. However if I recall for the book Snape gave me, an animagus has more control; those slash marks looked more controlled, I believe it’s a animagus that’s in the castle. I know a spell that can reveal the animagus true form then when it’s done. I can stupefy the monster and report it to Dumbledore, I just need someone to cover for me,” I explain calmly.

“No! It’s too dangerous are you mad?” He hisses at me thankfully we are alone in the hall as everyone settles.

“I can do this, I have studied spells that are beyond my years,” I argue confident in my skill, I mean I made a polyjuice potion in my first year I took on a troll in my first year and a basilisk in the second, I know I can do this.

“Sister, you may be intelligent but this is madness! There’s being confident and then there’s being stupid!” He hisses.

“I will do this, whether without you or not,” I argue.

“Why are you so hell-bent on this? This has nothing to do with you!” He argues as I see the fire in his eyes angered.

“It does! Harry is in danger! Harry is the first friend I genuinely made that wasn’t on purpose for mothers plan, he’s in danger. I owe him my life, he saved me multiple times even when I was meant to help him, he saved me instead, even when I was meant to help him fight I would always get knocked out in the end. I have to do this brother!” I argue as my brother shakes his head.

“No you won’t, I won’t allow it!” My brother growls and storms off.

“Where are you going?” I demanded form him.

“To Snape he’ll snap you out of this reckless-”

Panicked, I feel a rush of adrenaline and panic hit me as I draw my wand and suddenly without realizing it, I release a spell.

“Stupefy!” I hiss as my brother falls to the ground.

Oh god what have I done!? Horrified, I stare at my fuming brother although unable to move, glares daggers at me as he forces his mouth open but his mouth won’t let him, making another wave of guilt hit me.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I whisper well more like chant in a hushed whisper as I drag him into the Great hall, finding everyone settling in.

“Blake!” Emily smiles warmly at me oblivious to my sweaty expression.” H-hey,” I reply. “Um is your brother okay?” She gestures to my knocked out brother. “Wha.. he’s fine just fine, cool as a cucumber this one,” I laugh nervously as I pass his unconscious form over to the frowning Emily.

“Well we better get our rest see you!” I panic from the flood of fear hitting me at the thought of being caught and using a spell against my own brother. Quickly I rush into the row, by Harry’s side as we all settle and fall asleep, well some of us.

“I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there. “

“Thank you.

“The third floor's clear too, sir.

“Very good.

“I've done the dungeons. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle. I didn't really expect him to linger. Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own... completely undetected? “

“Quite remarkable, yes.”

“Any theories on how he managed it?”

“Many. Each as unlikely as the next.”

“You may recall, prior to the start of term I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor...”

“Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it.”

“I'm quite convinced the castle is safe...”

“And I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses. “

“What about Potter? Should he be warned?”

“Perhaps. But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.”

The sharp sound of footsteps fade away I feel a shiver of panic as I notice a familiar black robe glide over my bed and linger, as I feel a familiar pair of eyes on me.

“Miss Blake is quite the student is she not?” Dumbledore smiles as I blink feeling a wave of embarrassment for the complement.

“Indeed, although her wisdom tends to be ruined by her emotions. Ever since she started to hang around Potters group she has become…”

“Confident,” Dumbledore smiles hopeful.

“Reckless,” Snape scowls as the fading footsteps finally leave and I force open an eye, to catch everyone asleep. Relieved, I ignore the constant thoughts screaming, shouting, and yelling at me not to go but I have to. So many times have I told Harry I would help him, only to be knocked out and leave him in danger this time I won’t, I refuse to.

“Evanesco…”

Quietly, I get out my wand and chant the spell causing me to become invisible. Swiftly, I sneak out of my bed, I gather my spare books in hand to disguise the end as though I still remain in bed, then I stand up. Softly, I begin to move, thankfully managing to sneak out of the room. My pale bare feet shiver from the ice cold stone touch of the hallway, I continue until I make it to the place needed.

“Found it!” Smiling, I kneel down; my eyes narrow at the strand of raven black fur, only for my eyes to perk up at the faint growl. Startled, I jump back, anxiety flows through my veins as I stand and stare at the creature before me, it can see me? How? Wait can it smell my scent?

Crud.


	41. Memory Issues

Paranoid, I take a step back as the wolf takes a step forward, its pitch black hues staring deep into mine until, I stop at the loud sound of…

“A-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Wait was that…a werewolf? Blinking, I don’t register the wolf scowl at me as it growls. Suddenly, it pounces on me. Shocked, I fail to release a scream of panic as I rush into a nearby closet. The sound of clicking bones stops my scream of panic.

“Shh!!!”

The hiss of a hush stops me as I feel my heart go mental, as fast as a golden snitch. Shocked, I blink trying for my eyes to adjust but they fail as I stare at the shadowy figure, I cannot identify.

“Stop,” he growls as I jump back from the deep voice.

“Release me!” I whisper as I raise my wand out threating the intruder, ignoring my blood pumping wildly and my mind screaming for me to flee.

“You need to stop this whole love of rituals and stuff, rots the brain,” he states.

“Who the heck are you to tell me how to live my life!?” I challenge the male voice only to gulp at the sudden dread in the air and heavy tension.

“Like mother like daughter,” I hear him huff causing me to frown.

“Why is it everyone knows my mother but me?” I grumble annoyed.

“Curiosity killed the cat kid,” he warns me making me frown.

“Who are you referring to then?” I argue.

“Who do you think?” He smirks.

“Leave Harry alone got it beast, or else I’ll scream then Dumbledore will appear and kick you out!” I warn him, wand rose.

“Brave one aren’t you, just like your so oh so perfect mother,” he mutters.

“I will not have your dirty tongue stain my mother’s name!” I declare bravely, ignoring the pulses of my blood rapidly flowing through my ears and body.

“Your mother, you know nothing of your mother,” he smirks bitterly as I frown once more.

Slowly, my eyes widen at the wand in the males grasp, next thing I know,

Stupefy!

Dang it!

I black out…

Blake! I frown at the sound of rushed footsteps and rough hands on me, the tight grip but also soft, comforting as though I was glass as I release a low groan of pain and force my eyes open, to see my furious brother’s glare yet it looks almost frightened as well and the concerned expression of Snape quickly morph into a sharp glare with his cold mask.

“What were you thinking girl!?” He spits out, venom evident in his tone as I hiss as he cradles my form.

Desperate, I clutch my head in my hand, groaning at the sudden wave of heaviness in my head, making my brain feel as heavy as lead as I force my brain to recall but…nothing, I draw a blank.

“I don’t know… I was in the great hall but then…”I trail off my brow furrowed.

“What are you two doing here?” I ask curious.

“Your brother reported that you weren’t in the great hall and he was correct. Tell me Mr Dolohov why would that be? What happened?” Snape narrows his eyes at my brother who remains unfazed, used to Snape’s death by now from the tutoring he gave my brother also.

“I saw her sleep walking, she hasn’t slept walk for years, she only did it when her stress was building up,” brother explains a I furrow my brow.

I do recall mother telling me of my sleeping walking, teasing me about it even playfully of course with brother but I grew out of it, or at least I thought I did.

“I see. It’s dangerous, you both shall return to your lessons,” Snape stands as I frown. Huh but it was night time. Puzzled, I look around only to wince at the harsh bright sunlight peering in and blinding me, waking me up as I notice I am sleeping in the nurses ward, my body relaxes on the soft yet firm mattress of the plain white bed, matching the snow white cover and pillow case. My nose wines at the harsh stench of bleach in the air and other magical cleaning fluids. Sighing, I force myself to stand and head to my room to change into my robes and head to lesson, luckily the others must have been asleep in the great hall longer than expected since I arrived on time.

Emma doesn’t question my absence nor does Hermione, Harry or Ron. Perhaps I slept walked away and no one noticed my absence, huh, oh well. I suppose I have to work on my sleep waling again.

Quietly, I sit down by Emma’s side, frowning. Brother hasn’t spoken to me since, he seems distance, suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps and the heavy boom of the doors bursting open, knock me out of my thought. All eyes turn to Snape. Focused, Snape flicks his wrist as I flinch at the line of doors shutting one by one, blocking the daylight from seeping into the room as he simply pulls down a screen and flicks his wand as the projector lights up.

“Turn to page 394,” Snape orders as I raise a brow at the seemingly topic and open it, already seeing previous notes on the werewolf, however my eyes narrow in suspicion at the note of a spell, turning someone back to their original form. Why does that spell see familiar? I feel as though I’ve practiced it somewhere before with this nostalgia. I wince at the sudden flood of pain.

“You okay?” I hear Emma’s hushed whisper and I merely nod, pushing the thought aside to focus on the book before me.

"Werewolves"? Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks,” Hermione exclaims making me blink with Ron, shocked by her appearance, where did she come from.

“Quiet,” Snape states silencing Hermione.

“When did she come in?” Ron questions glancing at Harry and I as we just shrug not sure either.

“Did you see her come in?” Ron questions me but I merely shake my head, it’s just like she appeared out of thin air.

“Now, which one of you can tell me the difference... between an Animagus and a werewolf?” Snape enquires as Hermione bolts her hand up straight and high, desperate to answer the question.

“No one? How disappointing,” Snape turns his back to Hermione ignoring her.

“Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon... he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend. The werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind,” Hermione answers making me frown at the sudden quick rush of pain in my head, what the…

“You sure you’re okay?” Emma whispers eyeing me, worried. “I’m fine,” I nod shaking away the pain only to feel a piercing gaze on me and turn to a familiar purple eyed glare sent my way. What did I do to her? All I did was reject her brother, this has nothing to do with her yet she’s glaring at me for no reason at all.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” Snape insults Hermione making her shoulders, deflate like a balloon.

“He's got a point, you know,” Ron mutters, nodding his head as we send a quick glare Ron’s way, jealousy is a ugly face Ron.

“Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it,” Snape orders making me frown. Didn’t I do that at the library after I was…what was I doing? Urgh… what is going on with my head, perhaps it’s better to forget about it, that way the pain will go away. Loudly, the class groan in horror of more homework.

Bam!

Startled, I jump up slightly at the loud bam of a hard collision. I look at Emma seeing her face down on the desk, groaning, whining; whimpering like a defeated dog. Sadly, I pat her back feeling slightly bad for her. “Why aren’t you moping?” She pouts at me.

“Well,” sheepish I look away whistling innocently.

“You didn’t,” she hisses as I nervously laugh and point to the stack of papers on Snape’s desk.

“You traitor!” She hisses pointing a finger at me.

“I’ll help you,” I offer.

“I don’t need your pity,” she pouts.

“It won’t be!” I smile weakly.

“Fine I suppose I’ll accept it,” she looks away making me smile at the groaning mess.

“But sir, It's Quidditch tomorrow,” Harry argues.

“Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394. The term "werewolf" is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word "wer" which means "man," and "wolf." Werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting being bitten by a werewolf...” Snape trials off as the class continues.


	42. Honesty

Eventually, Class ends and I follow the slouching mess to the library, groaning, whimpering, whining about the paper as I calmly follow by her side.

“Come on, let’s just sit down and get this over with,” I reason.

“You’re right, the more I mope the longer it will be,” Emma reasons making me nod as we sit down opposite one another as I get out my book and she leans in, spare notepad and paper in hand to begin her paper.

“You see the werewolf…”

“-Mind if I join you?” The warm deep voice interrupts my teachings as I turn to a familiar voice to find a sheepish looking brown haired boy. However while Emma eyes the male’s face, my eyes are glued to his books, advanced ones, these more knowledgeable books are under his armpit, he is looking nervous but trying to act confident.

“C-cedric Diggory!” Emma whispers, her cheeks heating up slightly as I feel her tight grasp on my arm tighten, I feel as though the blood that was once flowing normally through me stop, thanks to her tight grip.

“Ah Diggory, it’s good to see you again, come for another tutor lesson?” I enquire curious.

“Um yeah, I was hoping for some help with my defence against the dark arts. Snape gave us some on werewolves, I’m struggling a bit,” Diggory confesses smiling sweetly at us.

“Same here!” Emma grins madly; as Cedric leans back not used to her…’unique’ quirkiness.

“I see then here, you give me those books of yours and I’ll share my note,” I offer. “I knew you would do this, here,” he smiles brightly handing the superior books over as I reveal the book, Emma is currently using. He has a flicker of disappointment I notice cross his features as he eyes the book, he will have to share with Emma and sit by her, I notice his lingering gaze on the empty seat next to me but sighs and sits down by Emma. Odd behaviour, eh oh well, let’s see what next year has in store for me.

However, the sharp sound of glass like heels clicking harshly against the floorboard interrupts us as we turn to a familiar short haired girl with glaring purple eyes, glaring darkly at me.

“Well, well what do we have here, the oh so perfect pureblood Blake hanging out with a mud blood, disgusting, sharing your knowledge with the likes of those dirty blooded creatures,” Juliet sneers in disgust.

“Just leave us alone Juliet,” Cedric frowns at her.

“Oh please don’t speak to us, you blood traitor, both of you treating those mud bloods like they are one of us, it’s sad. They can never be as supreme as us,” she smirks crudely. Silently, I notice Emma’s shaking eyes beginning to water from her spiteful words.

“Aw is the little mud blood going to cry, why don’t you go back to your muggle mother?” She spits out as I stand up. Calmly, I try to steady my breath.

Don’t make a scene it will look bad, don’t make a scene it will look bad on the Dolohov name, don’t make a scene it will look bad on mother.

“Tell me Juliet how is your brother? Stills struggling to find a pureblood girl into spoilt pigs?” I smile at her angry glare.

“You don’t even deserve to speak to him you blood traitor just wait. I wonder what the other pure blood families will make of a Dolohov helping a mud blood and blood traitor. The Dolohov name will be shamed and then my family will take their rightful place for their pure blood,” she declares smugly.

“Oh please, you really think they’d believe a dirty half breed like you, I’d be surprise if they even acknowledge your scum of a presence,” I smile happily at her dejected, angered, bitter expression.  
“You know nothing!” She hisses. “Oh my dear I think I know how to play the game,” I smile back as she stomps her foot angrily against the floorboard and storms off, shoving the first years aside, like they were worthless as a few Slytherin seniors notice and snicker at the fuming girl.

“Nice work Dolohov,” a male praises me, a senior pureblood, in my brother’s year. Derek Yaxley.

“You put that mud blood in her place,” a female smirks, a sly smirk, she clings to Derek, Danny Burke, a pureblood family may be related to the Malfoys.

“Of course, its where people like her belong, thinking they fit in with us,” I play along holding my tongue as I smile a crooked smile, used often at the ball and parties alike as the seniors smirk, giving me a nod of approval and leave.

Instantly, my smile fades as I turn to the frowning Cedric and silent Emma.

“Wasn’t that a bit mean?” Cedric frowns.

“It had to be done,” I shrug.

“Mud blood…” Emma releases a shaky breathe.

“Oh just ignore them,” I sigh.

“You…scared me,” Emma emits making me raise a brow.

“How did I scare you? I was defending you,” I argue.

“There could have been a better solution, explaining-”

“You think she would have listened. The Reeds have been after my family’s status for years from jealousy,” I explain calmly to Cedric.

“You were fast,” Emma exclaims.

“Fast?” I frown at her words.

“You easily slipped into you pureblood persona quick, too quick,” Cedric explains.

“Oh, I suppose after a few years you have to,” I reason not noticing their uneasy stares.

“Now come on, you need help on these papers don’t you?” I sigh tiredly.

“Yeah, thanks,” Cedric smiles weakly at me.

“Yeah,” Emma nods her head.

“Just ignore them Emma, scum like that deserve to be forgotten,” I tell her simply.

“What do you mean by scum?” Emma frowns.

“She was being rude to you, insulting you, acting as though she was a pureblood with her attitude towards fellow half breeds like herself, therefore scum,” I shrug not seeing the pairs eyes on me but shrug it off as we all begin the essay, well they do, I decide to pick up some of the next year books to read up on, for some light studying…

But if I had to admit it, it’s true. Purebloods are superior to mud bloods. Purebloods have a wider knowledge of the wizarding world than mud bloods. Typically, purebloods have higher OWLS than mud bloods meaning better jobs, purebloods have better connections to other famous authorities of the wizarding world, meaning better occupations and easier ways to live and survive on when destroying those wanting to get in your way, like that half blood girl from before.

I’ll admit it’s disgusting to think a half blood who knows nothing of my family and knows her distasteful family, to have the nerve to fight back, to argue, to battle against me, a pureblood of the Dolohov name. A superior. I suppose envy can make you do the most psychotic, senile and suicidal of things.

Tch, struggling, I hold in a snicker at the thought. Brother and mother would be amused with this knowledge, heck Draco would chuckle at the gall of the girl…


	43. A Deal

Oh no, no, no! The frantic footsteps interrupt my light reading as I turn to a familiar clumsy boy, who tripped trying to chase after a familiar glass ball. Easily, I pick up the ball only to frown as the once empty glass ball releases a puff of ruby red dust. “What the?” I whisper, frowning cradling the smooth ball.

“Did you forget something?” Cedric frowns at me.

“Not that I know of,” I whisper puzzled staring intently at the ball.

“You must have if the remembrall is reacting,” Emma points out.

What did I forget?

What am I forgetting?

What could I have forgotten?

What am I missing!?

Angrily, I sit down on the soft common room of the Gryffindor quarters, nibbling on my thumb nail as I ponder.

I haven’t lost anything…

All of my things have been organised aphetically…

I haven’t seem to have forgotten anyway homework due

This is killing me!!

“You okay Blake?” I hear a familiar voice ask as I turn to a accustomed set of twins smiling brightly at me, only to falter when they see my shaking figure, my furrowed brow and grinding teeth.

“Someone certainly set you off,” George jokes lightly as he kneels down forewing, concern in his eyes.

“Someone set of the ticking time bomb,” Fred grins joking lightly.

“What happened? Was it that Juliet girl?” George asks making me raise a brow.

“How did you two?” I frown trailing off when I notice their tight lips and smug smirk.

“A magician never reveals his tricks,” Fed grins.

“It was heard all over, how Blake set that snobby Slytherin girl in her place,” George smiles. “About time someone did,” Fred nods his head in agreement. Relieved, I sigh. At least they didn’t hear what I said to her, who knows what sort of trouble I would get into from the staff and my friends here.

But still. Hmmm… frowning, I force my mind to ponder, what could I have forgotten? I don’t usually forget things. I mean sure I do here and there but from this ball’s reaction, it seems like a huge event.

“Yo, earth to Blake you there!” Fred waves his head in my face making me blink a few times, startled by the closeness of his hand.

“You okay?” Georg asks softly.

“I’m fine, just tired,” I lie.

“Come on tell us, if you were tired you’d be sleeping,” George points out confidently.

I don’t know about that. Look I forgot something and it seeing annoying me, I know stupid but it’s been eating away at me, like what did I forget? How did I forget? Was it important? Was it-”

“Woah, whoa okay calm down time bomb,” Fred teases. “Yeah, relax we can help you there,” confidently the twins grin causing a wave of uneasiness intrigue and most of all, doubt to enter my thoughts. “Sure you can. Look I’ve researched all the books in the library, I have found none for memory remembrance,” I explain calmly to the pair, only to frown at their growing smirks.

“Oh my dear Blakey you have no idea who you’re talking to,” Fred pats my hair making me raise a brow at the Cheshire grin on his lips. “Explain,” I demanded from the twins. “You see Blakey we have a gift of sorts. We can make spells,” George explains.

“WHAT!?” I jump back shocked at the news.

I mean sure I hear a few can but it’s a small demographic that can do it, due to being such a rare ability. Spell creation is the highly dangerous and mysterious art of creating new spells. Only witches and wizards with great understanding of magic are known to be able to invent and create spells, according to the textbooks. Then again, dangerous and Weasley tends to go well together, quite swimmingly.

“So you can help me remember?” I ask them hope in my tone.

“I don’t see why not,” George shrugs.

“But!” The pair interrupts making me groan.

“Of course there is a butt there always is,” I grumble tiredly.

“What?” I sigh.

“You owe us a favour whatever we ask you have to do it,” the twins grin madly well Fred is, probably due to being more proud while George seems to just go with it. Sighing, I look down at the ground, unsure.

Should I? I mean I need to know it could be important information? But it could be traumatic, should I risk it?

“I have to, at least try, if worse comes to worse I could sue the memory charm,” Lockhart panned to use on me then the boys can warm my amnesia me not to remember and they will obey, I mean it’s me, when does me not listen to me…heh good logic. I think?

Urgh, groaning, I cradle my head feeling the stinging pain of a headache emerge from my thoughts.

“What do you say?” The two lean in eager for an answer, I can feel their warm breathes hit my cheek as I sigh.

“Very well you have a deal,” I offer my hand out to the cheeky pair.

“Pleasure doing business with you Ms Dolohov,” Fred winks cheekily ruffling my hair, making me scoff as George approaches smiling widely, shaking my hand and then cheekily, much to my shock.

Suddenly, I feel a warm, soft, strange sensation on my cheek for the briefest of minutes, making me frown and blink as the pair draws their wands. I feel a sudden eruption in my stomach, what in the wold? Frowning, I glance at George avoiding my gaze merely giving a cheeky wink then walking over to his brother’s side. Quickly, I ignore the heat entering my cheeks, matching George’s pale features as the pair waves their wands and next thing I know…I black out.

What the…oh my gosh! I…is that me!? Shocked, I take a step back, my heels clicking against the hard concrete hall floor, where lying peacefully on the ground is my body!?

Wait why am I on the floor?

“What did you do to her!?” The voice bellows, harsh so severe it makes me flinch in fear at the frantic and booming footsteps approaching, as a familiar black robe is draped over my unconscious form.

Professor Snape?


	44. Remembering

Concerned, Snape’s cold fingertips gently cradle my head, his usual stoic onyx orbs now shaking, quivering and trembling, frantically looking over at my unconscious form. He’s shaking is he scared? Desperate, he clings to my body, whispering, pleading, begging; almost praying that I’m okay. I know Snape tutored me as a child and we did form a bond of sorts but I’ve never seen him look so sad, so mournful and so scared, but I notice the flicker of anger in his eyes as he slowly and gently place me on the cold concrete floor of the hallway ground.

“Professor!” My brothers sharp voice makes Snape turn to him.

“BLAKE!!! No oh gods no!!!” My brother falls to his knees, horrified at the sight of my knocked out form as he cradles me, only to release a sigh of relief as his pale, cold, shaking fingertips touch my neck, searching, seeking, pursuing the faint pulse. Relieved, he releases a heavy sigh of relief.

“She’s alive, she’s okay, she’s fine,” my bother whispers, cradling me like I was a baby in his arms. Brother…what was I thinking? I…I’ve never seen brother look so sad, so angry, so guilty. I have never seen my brother look so weak; I feel my heart shake in sorrow, pain but most of all guilt at the sight of strong stoic, caring brother who was once a crying mess, now slightly relieved to hear my shallow breathes.

“What did you do to her!?” Snape barks making me take a step back from his harsh, cold and angry tone as he turns to glare daggers at…a dog? Puzzled, I hiss at the stinging burning sensation in my head…

Threatened, the dog barks aggressively, growling warningly at Snape and my brother. The dog’s thick, wiry, wild fur gleams in the moonlight of the night with its ragged, coal black fur. It’s sharp dagger like fang teeth holding a book? A ruby red book, curious, my heels click in the echo of a memory, the empty shell of a memory as I peer over, only for my eyes to widen at the familiar ruby red cover…

“You’re not the only one who is fascinated by monsters, Blake your mother adored the, loved the, fascinated by them…”

Mothers book…

My eyes widen as I recall those words, stinging at the memory forcefully resurfacing as I hiss, trying to endure the searing brain.

“Where did you get this?” Snape demanded cold from the creature who merely barks, refusing to tell as Snape glances at my unconscious form. Angrily, Snape slams the old book to the ground, a cloud of dust poofs out from the book as it’s released in the thin air. Annoyed, my brother glares venomously at the book. I notice his arms tightly cradling my body, my brother tighten his grip as he stares at the book, like it was a rat or some disgusting creature, spreading nothing but the black plague…

Glaring, Snape raises his wand just as he is about to release the curse or hex, the sharp sound of glass breaking hits my ears. Surprised, I notice the landscaped before me, beginning to crack like a mirror or as the thin sheet of ice on a lake that people skate on. Next thing, I know I feel all the energy leave my body as my grey blue eyes remain glued to a particular book, a book belonging to a stranger, a book belonging to a witch, a book belonging to the woman that caused this…

Startled, I jump up, gasping for a breathe like a fish out of water as I release a few heavy coughs from the feeling.

“About time you woke up,” Fred smiles as I feel a warm comforting hand on my back, the soft hand’s warmth spreads through my body as I feel my senses slowly return. Gradually, I force my eyes open to meet a pair of warm, brown and concerned pair as George rubs my back. “Thanks,” I smile grateful, frowning at the slight warmth in my cheeks and the sudden flash of some sort of spark from his comforting touch. What on earth is going on with me? Sighing, I shake my head, banishing the thoughts aside as I glance to my side, to find a familiar ruby red book in my school bag…

“So what do you want now?” I ask wanting to pay back earlier than later.

“Money? Homework completed?” I sigh tiredly.

“Nope,” the twins’ chorus bringing a frown to my features.

“Huh?” I blurt out puzzled by their grins.

“You will have to wait and see,” Fred grins mischievously with George.

“Why do I feel a sudden dread in the air?” I grumble tiredly as the twins smirk and next thing I know, it’s time for Quidditch.

Loudly, the lightning strikes down upon the Quidditch field. I shiver from the city cold touch of the heavy raindrops of water, cascading down from the dusky clouds above, spit firing at us as we fly our brooms. I watch Harry chase after the golden snitch along with the Hufflepuff Seeker. Meanwhile, I am passed the heavy Quaffle and aim at the ring, where the beater in bright yellow stands, wearing his brown leather helmet, shoulder/chest pads and knee pads while his suited yellow robes clash against the harsh winds, Herbet fleet waves his bat around eager as I throw the Quaffle, only for the keeper to deflect it back a-

‘BAM!!!’

Suddenly, my ears perk up at the fresh crunch of bones as I hiss in pain and lose my grip on the drenched broom as I slip and…next thing I know, I feel the wind push me down forcefully to the ground as it slashes at me, the once light teardrops of the rain dripping down and descending down from my body, feel like heavy bullets of water, hitting me, causing a hurtful sensation as I hiss. Next thing I hear before I close my eyes out of fear of impact is the crackling of lighting and a familiar booming voice chanting a spell…

Urgh…


	45. The Decision

Groaning, my back sting in agony as slowly my eyes open to the dry yet wet touch of cold gloves. Whimpering, I force my eyes open, my blue grey eyes meet a pair of onyx black, to see a familiar bearded male, Hagrid.

“Don’t worry Blake you’re going to be alright,” Hagrid tells me but the loud thunder overpowers his voice, so I fail to hear him so instead decide to read his lips slightly as he easily scoops me up. I turn my head to see the cheering fans, rooting against Gryffindor, happy to see me out of the game as the Keeper wildly swings his bat, celebrating with his cheering fans on getting me out, but then resumes his stance as the game continues. I notice a few Slytherin pupils sneering, giggling, laughing at the sight of my aching joints including a cackling certain purple eyed half-blood. Scowling, I notice a familiar snobby, raven haired girl grin satisfied with my current state and bloody form as she flirtatiously, releases a cheeky kiss to the keeper, bringing a smirk to the keeper’s expression but as he turns away, slowly his expression morphs into guilt, puzzlement and confusion, strange.

“Blake!” I hear the chorus of my name and turn to find my brother and Emily. Emily looks worried while trying to keep my brother calm as he frantically cradles my head, his eyes shaking in a familiar sense of fear. I saw before in the memory.

“She needs to go to Pomfrey,” Emily reasons. “Right,” Hagrid nods as he begins to set off with my brother and Emily following behind, my brother in a state of panic and worry for my wellbeing. Concerned, Emily tries to help him relax and calm down with soft whispers and hugs.

I look up at the raining sky to see a trail of ruby red leak down and become not as heavy as before, from being diluted by the rainwater as I spot a troubled Georg and Fred glancing at me briefly, before returning to the game. The game comes first.

“I don’t feel so good…” I whisper as my eyes narrow at a black dot in the sky falling…

“Hagrid…” I call out weakly as he turns and I feel my vision become clouded into a thick veil of jet back darkness.

Slowly, I awaken to the sound of muffled voices and a sour sensation in my temple; it’s like as though my head has been shaken apart by an earthquake. Instead of feeling the shiver of coldness from the harsh wind, cold damp water and the fear of lightning. I instead feel a sense of warmth, comfort and safety as I force my eye lids feeling as heavy as leads, to open. Eventually, my bluish grey eyes adjust to the bright light of the floating candles, the waves of warmth from the candle are happily welcomed into my shivering form, as I hiss and slowly force my body to work, to get up slightly, only to release a low groan of pain from the sudden lightning pain striking my back. Angrily, I force through the pain and endure as I stand up slightly in bed.

“She’s awake!” I hear the relieved voices form behind the thick cream curtain.

“Wait! Madam Pomfrey said to wait until she says we can see her!” I hear the sharp sound of Hermione’s voice.

“Oh come on Harrys awake, it’s only fair we get to see her!” I hear Fred’s voice reason. Quickly, the curtain, dividing my bed from the others opens to reveal the guys. Urgently, George approaches me first, the brave one to go against madam Pomfrey and approach my bedside.

“Good to see you not bleeding,” Fred greets besides his twin.

“What happened? What happened to Harry?” I ask, forcing my neck through the pain to move to the side to see Harry in a bed of his own, with Hermione and Ron by his side as he waves weakly at me.

“What happened to your broom?” I gasp at the now broken broom in half.

“Dementor,” Harry huffs.

“Huh, what do dementors have against you?” I joke lightly as Harry shrugs.

“Must be my charm,” Harry laughs weakly as the others snicker while I smile a small one.

“What happened to me then? I remember hitting the Quaffle and that keeper guy deflected it with the bat, then next thing I know I taste iron in the mouth and hear the faint crunch of broken bones,” I ask curious over the last event before my black out.

“Yeah, so the keeper managed to hit the Quaffle back and it hit you,” George answers.

“It doesn’t matter, the match was cancelled in the end,” Harry answers.

“Hey where’s Emma?” I frown at the lack of the hyper girl.

“Hmm. That’s strange she was with me back at the match,” Hermione frowns.

“She’s probably with Seamus,” Ron shrugs.

“Yeah, probably,” Neville nods as I frown but shrug it off…

“So the match was cancelled. Urgh, great just fantastic,” I grumble sarcastically as I wince when my hand touches my now sore nose.

“It was strange though,” Neville points out.

“Strange how so?” I ask turning to Neville.

“Well when I was watching with the binoculars, the Quaffle was hit to the left you were on his right, there’s no way the Quaffle could have hit you but then suddenly the Quaffle just stopped and shot out to your direction,” Neville explains.

“What!?” My eyes widen at his words.

“Neville isn’t wrong, I think it was cursed,” Hermione adds making me scowl.

“Only one person could have done that,” George growls his brow furrowed as I raise a brow at the annoyed George. It’s strange seeing him like this, he’s usually so carefree, cheerful and cheeky, not like this.

“It’s fine, what’s done is done,” I reason. I should tell mother of this, no doubt it will damage their reputation greatly if mother tells the right people…

“And here I thought Harry was the target,” I joke lightly recalling his first Quidditch match, making the group snicker at the memory and Harry to smile slightly.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? George frowns, his brow furrowed in annoyance.

“I am fine,” I state as George sighs and simply nods, knowing he won’t get an answer out of me. Not this time, last time I let people in on the plan, it went wrong…

“Don’t worry, Georgie and I have just the perfect revenge on that snot nose girl,” Fred grins widely.

“Why do I feel worried when you say that?” I grumble tiredly.

“Relax, it’s just a bit of fun,” George grins.

“What is going on here!?” The sharp sound of heels and familiar firm voice approaches as Madam Pomfrey arrives, hands on her hips, glaring at the group.

“Nothing bad just paying a little visit to Blakey here,” George smirks, wrapping his arm around me, making my eyes widen at the move as I feel a wave of heat enter my flushed cheeks and a sudden burst of butterflies in my stomach. What is going on with me!? George smiles innocently at the matron who merely scowls.

“Harry you’re free to go however Miss Smith needs her potion! Now out, out!!!” Strictly, Madam Pomfrey orders, her voice making the group back away from me and file out of the room. Assertively, Madam Pomfrey pulls back the divider, the curtain shielding us away from the eyes of the injured and those visiting the sick.

“Honestly, one day, one day could you not get hurt?” Sassily madam Pomfrey sighs at me.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see your lovely face as often,” I retort as Madam Pomfrey helps me up, straightening me as she approaches the desk by my side. Surprised, I raise a brow at the fancy chocolates on the desk, I smile at the gift, Draco no doubt.

Frowning, I scowl at the potion being poured into a goblet.

“Now drink up, this will make you healthy in no time since it’s been brewed by the professor,” Madam Pomfrey smiles as I take the cup. “Snape?” I ask curious.

“Yep, the man demanded it and I couldn’t say no,” she smiles as I sigh and look down at the cup in thought.

Juliet…does she hate me that much to put my life in danger? Or is it another enemy like Juliet scheming in the shadows like that night…

I need to make a decision about everything, about the memory and my next year of Hogwarts…

I need to make it soon.

Quietly, I walk through the hallways of Hogwarts, my heels clicking against the hard concrete heels of my black boots. My ears perk up at the excited, bustling, happy sounds of the students gossiping and such with their own gangs and click groups. The cool wind flowing through the hallway causes my body to shiver, already missing the warmth of the bed in the Nurses quarters.

To think that potion would fix my nose so quickly, I should thank the professor. But first, warily, my eyes glance down at the three books in my arms, a familiar light brown monster book, the surface as rough and dry as leather. Bumpy leather scales purr as the beast book rumbles in approval from my soft touch the other book is a navy blue book on potions and finally, the monster Manuel, her book. The dark scarlet crimson cover matches my ruby red robes as I wander through the hallway looking for a place to think, a quiet place, a secluded place…

However, I frown when I notice I’m lost, this corridor is new I must have taken a new route than usual. Curious, I decide to further explore the new hallway of Hogwarts wandering what lost secrets Hogwarts has to hide from me.

“OOF!!!”

Shocked, my ears perk up at the sound of books falling to the ground and the sound of someone groaning in pain. Frowning, I turn the corner only to stop and take a step back, quickly diving behind the corner as I spot a familiar dark haired girl.

“You think you can talk to us, mudblood! You don’t deserve to be here!!!” I scowl as I spot Juliet smirking coyly, wand in hand as I notice another girl smirking at the girls grimace; she has bright blonde hair and silver eyes. Her hair is in a side ponytail held by a silver scrunch.

“Disgusting, you don’t deserve these books!” Her lackey smirks and rose as suddenly she uses her wand, to levitate the books into the pond nearby, drenching the books.

“No!” The brunette falls to her knees as I feel the urge to approach however a familiar fear strikes me, paralysing me to the ground as I hide, watching the scene.

“You’re nothing! You were a mistake! You aren’t even people just freaks!”

“Yeah! You don’t deserve to be here you should just go back to the lowly muggles!”

“Yeah I know a job that will suit you, maybe be a kids party magician! There you go!”

“Or a slut! Fitting for that mother of yours!”

Angrily, Juliet sneers at the blonde next thing I know-

“Stupefy!!!”

Weakly, the blonde falls to the hard ground of the hallway unconscious.

“Disgusting! Piece of shit! You don’t deserve to be here! I’ll never see what he sees in you and your whore of a mother!!! Dirty mudblood!” Juliet grins as she flicks her wand, levitating the girl in the air and turning her upside down, laughing as she leaves the girl and the knocked out blonde.

“Melody!” My eyes widen at her bloodied lip.

“Help…get me down please,” Melody whimpers as I easily get out my wand, helping Melody as she gently levitates down and onto her knees.

“Did you enjoy the show?” She sneers shocking me.

I saw you. Tch, you speak about how we’re the same but in reality you don’t do anything. I bet you’re just like Juliet aren’t you? Going with it because you’re scared, yeah right, you enjoy it, you relish those lower class suffering, pretending to be friends with us lowly muggles just to bitch behind our backs,” she hisses as I stare at the stranger before me, with a bloodied lip and venomous glare sent my way.

“Melody please I can explain,” I step forward.

“You don’t have too, I get it you status, your title, your mother is more important to you,” she growls and storms off into the outside area of Hogwarts, towards the black lake. No! Panicked, I run after her.

“Emma!”

“Emma!”

“Emma!!!”

Worried, I call out to the girl huffing from the run, I’m a reader not a runner. Thankfully, after many desperate searches, I feel the watery grass graze against my leg making me shiver from the slightly watery touch as the patches of damp grass, dampens my boots and the stains of dark musk stains my sleek black boots. However, I merely shrug it off, set on finding Emma.

Exhausted, I place my hands on my knees, panting, huffing, as my bluish grey pair scans the landscape until I spot a shaking figure. Slowly, I approach the quaking figure; my ears perk up at the calm waves of the lake water and the rushed sobs of the shivering figure.

“Emma, how long has this bullying been going on?” I ask frowning.

“Go away!” She shouts, her voice breaking, wavering causing me to take a step back but take in a shaky breathe.

“Emma please, I want to help,” I tell her.

“Then why didn’t you help before? Was it good seeing a dirty mud blood being taught her place?” Emma hisses.

“No of course not!” I frown at her, she doesn’t know.

“It’s hard to stand up to people okay?” I argue.

Especially, when one of those people was a daughter of a high pureblood, Skylar Mareeds, Mother would ever forgive me if I made her mad; it would ruin the family name.

“You wouldn’t understand,” I sigh.

“Why because I’m a dirty mud blood!? I don’t need your pity Ms Perfect!” Angrily, Emma pushes me back, making my eyes widen as she pushes me into the hard gravel, scraping my skin from the raw marks on my wrists now.

“Emma please! I don’t pity you,” I reason.

“Oh shut up! Ms Perfect great with people, great with animals, perfect grades in lessons! You’re Ms Perfect!! You help me out of pity like the werewolf essay!” She screams, teardrops cascading down her face as I feel a wave of hurt, pain and guilt.

“You’re two face!” She screams as I scowl.

“I have to be!!! The Dolohov name, I have to work for it. I wasn’t born into the Dolohov name, I was adopted, she gave me the tools, she gave me the time, she gave me the skills to live. She gave me everything, she saved me and I have to pay her back, by living up to the Dolohov name, perfection itself, that is a pureblood, pure straight grades, pure everything! I can’t be selfish! I can’t make a mistake! I can’t be me… I have to be the person mother modelled; I have to be Blake Dolohov, not Smith, not anything else. I have to be her. That why… that’s why,” shakily, I pull out a familiar ruby red book as I slowly approach the black lake.

“Blake?” I hear Emma’s uncertain worried, frail voice as I scream and ignoring the urge to stop and think. Quietly, I close my eyes in deep thought, my ears twitch at the fresh cool sound of water.

"Let it go..."

Frowning, my eyes widen in shock at the alien voice as I turn to frantically look for the source to find none, only the cold chill of the lake water as I release a shaky breathe and nod, determined.

Loudly, I scream as I toss the book far, far into the lake, never to be seen or discovered again…


	46. The Aftermath

“What…what did you do?” Emma’s confused, trembling voice whispers though the heavy sobs as I hear her shaky footsteps against the gravel. Slowly, I whimper feeling all the anger and adrenaline leave my body as I fall to the rough ground, my knees stinging from the harsh scraps from the pebbles and hard stones below. I blankly stare out at the Black Lake. The harsh, ice cold wind moves my long dirty blonde hair as I continue to stare out at the depth of the landscape. My breathing laboured and heavy, I feel a warm hand on my cold shivering pale shoulder.

Slowly, I glance at Emma her eyes shocked and watery.

“What did you do?” Emma repeats lost and puzzled.

“She’s gone…”

“Melody Smith is gone,” I answer. My chance of finding my birth mother is gone. My only shot, gone. But I don’t care, I don’t need to know, I don’t want to know. I’m not like Harry who is so desperate to learn of his parents. I just want to be the daughter of mother, the woman who had the time and patience to raise me as her own, to give me the chances many have dreamed of and has given me the love Smith never gave me…

“Blake…” Emma calls out to me as she sits down beside me looking out at the scenery with me.

Softly, the gentle breeze gentle coaxes a faint sorrowful smile at the loss but also a rebirth of sorts. A start of a new beginning, the start of the person mother wishes for me to be…

“Blake I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were looking for your mother,” Emma whispers.

“It’s…its fine I didn’t really plan to tell anyone. Just wanted to know why she left you know,” I shrug. “I can understand that…” Emma places her head on her knees curled up into a ball of sorts, we enjoy the peaceful silence between us.

“Blake. I lied to you,” she whispers making me raise a brow at her.

“I don’t live with my grandmother. The truth is, my grandmother died years ago. I was the child of a one night affair. My mother was a muggle, happy; she was a hostess at some club. She was happy, single; all sorts of men wanted her attention and love. But then he came, he demanded for a mistress and my mother fit his type. My mother thought it was a joke, just a one night thing, so she went for it the money she got, lasted her years but then he showed the money, each month paying more so he could visit more. They were happy apparently, my mother was now rich, wealthy and in a loving relationship but then… then I was born. My mother tried to hide it but father found out. He was shocked, furious and most of all ashamed, ashamed of himself. He didn’t want the media to know, said something about the media so kept paying her to be kept hidden. When I was born, she became bitter, sad and just lonely. The lively fire that as burned inside her was gone. It was extinguished when my magic was discovered…” Emma explains as my eyes widen at the revelation.

“What…what did your mother do?” I ask curious what a muggle would think about magic.

“She thought it was a trick, saying it was funny and so I thought maybe I could show the kids at school, mum said it as funny but when I did… the kid’s called me a freak, saying I was cursed, a monster, a witch that should be burned, according to the elderly people around my town,” she sighs.

“You should be burned? Jeez muggles and their need of bloodshed…sorry,” I correct myself feeling bad for my slight prejudice and for interrupting a story, that’s rude.

“It’s fine. But yeah next thing I know, my mother was screaming at me, screeching at me, demanding answers I couldn’t give. I didn’t know what was happening or what I was. Next thing I know my mother left for a few days, came back with some man, I believe he was my father. He looked disgusted, heh I remember his first words to me,” Emma bows her head, sad.

“I told you to get an abortion. What did you do with the money I gave you!?”

Shocked, I scowl at the heartless words and see the damage inside Emma’s smile, a bitter smile.

“Emma, I’m so sorry,” I whisper.

“Don’t be. Blake just listen. That man, his name… its Victor Reeds…” Emma reveals, causing my eyes to widen at the name reveal.

“W-what but I thought Victor’s mistress gave birth to Juliet!” I argue frowning.

“He had more than one mistress who knows how many he has now. But yeah, so I’m related to Juliet, I’m a half pureblood, a half blood, a disgusting half breed, a wannabe pureblood,” Emma scoffs.

“No you’re you,” I state.

“I’m me, tch say that to the constant beating of Juliet wanting to prove herself to father. My mother was paid to be quiet I’m not sure about Juliet’s though,” Emma confesses making me frown, deep in thought.

This information is mind breaking, it could cause a whole gossip explosion in the game; this will be useful for mother if I tell her that is…

“I’m sorry about everything. I’m usually better with the mud blood names and bullying,” she whispers.

“The issue is I shouldn’t be two faced. Your right but it’s the game, I have to play the game especially now that I have accepted myself as a daughter of Dolohov and not…her,” I look back at the dark calm waves of the lake.

“You sure you don’t want to get it back I’m sure…”

“No. What’s done is done. Come on let’s get your books back before they are completely drenched,” I reason smiling as I offer my hand out to her. Slowly, she nods standing up, accepting my hand as we both head back into Hogwarts…


	47. The Man Of The Willow

Calmly, I look in the mirror straightening out my winter attire, it consists of a buttoned up cream trench coat, matching is a light white scarf and beanie. Underneath my trenchant is a white long jumper, I have a pair of coal black trousers on and a pair of brown boots known as uggs.

“Come on the quicker we get there the more shops we’ll get to look at!” Emma grins jumping up and down on her bed, making me chuckle at the girl reminding me of a child on Christmas day. “Alright, calm down Emma, we need to double check making sure we haven’t forgotten anything,” Hermione reasons making me nod in agreement. 

Emma is wearing an oversized baggy black coat with white fur on the ends of the hood of the coat and the inside. She has underneath a fog like grey turtleneck on, matching her heavy scarf dangling around her neck. She has on a pair of jet black leggings and grey ugg boots.

“Ready Hermione?” I ask her.

“Yeah let’s meet up with Ron,” Hermione nods as we all leave our rooms. I feel bad for Harry, I sigh as we leave, the winter snow nipping at us thankfully our extra layers of clothing, protect us from the brunt of the winter chill. “Yeah,” Hermione and Emma nod in agreement feeling both bad and guilty while I look up at a familiar moving clock tower. My eyes narrow at the glass to see a solemn Harry looking out at us, I frown at the sudden strike of pain in my heart to see his sad expression. Weakly, I return a small wave, which he catches and smiles back at me, bitterly as he waves sadly Poor guy, I can’t believe some parental figures sometimes…

Slowly, my eyes remove themselves from the clock tower only to find a pair of smiling twins in the hallway, talking to people from their year, no doubt. Frowning, I look away when I spot a familiar dark haired girl, Angelina from the team place her hand on George’s arm. I scowl at the sudden strike of pain much worse than when I looked at Harry. I feel a heavy sense of dread, anger and another I cannot identify hit me. What in the world? Frowning, I shake my head at these alien emotions. Why am I so…sad about that? They are in the same year, same team and have the same hobbies from spending my time with her has taught me, so why did I feel so…?

“Blake!!”! The voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I look up. Surprised, my eyes widen when George turns and his warm brown eyes meet my startled pair. Grinning, he gives a playful salute, bringing a small smile to my lips at the silly guy.

“Blake come on or else we’ll be late,” nodding, I glance at George once more to see him, give a brief smiles then leave with Fred, leaving the girls as I spot with Angelina, a familiar blonde, Emily. Sighing, I smile relieved at the sudden heaviness in my stomach begins to fade away; it was probably nothing, just a stomach ache. Quickly, I catch up to the others and head to Hogsmeade.

“Woah look at these shops!!!” Happily, Emma squeals excited while Hermione and I merely watch the ecstatic girl, like two parent making sure the child doesn’t get lost. My feet shiver from the ice cold touch of the snow, I scowl as some water is soaked up by my boots, great… My nose sniffs the faint scent of alcohol and smoke…

I notice Ron on his lonesome and nudge to Hermione.

“I better go check on him, make sure he doesn’t do anything silly,” Hermione sighs.

“Have fun on your date!!!!” Emma calls out giggling at the glare sent her way while I sigh and merely follow the giggling mess.

“Did you have to say that?” I enquire curious.

“I ship them,” she shrugs.

“Ship them?” I raise a brow at the strange term as she turns to me shocked then composes herself, smirking, cheekily causing a shiver of worry to spread down my spine.

“I have much to teach you, a ship is when you think two people will go well together either romantically, platonically and such,” she smiles.

“So Ron and Hermione platonically?” I frown.

“No silly, romantically come on Hermione keeps him grounded,” she shrugs.

“What about Harry?” I enquire.

“Harry! No way Ginny likes Harry,” she smiles. “Wow, I never knew that,” I mutter sarcasm evident in my tone as I recall her shy starring at Harry then quick to flee if Harry was in the room…

“Hm what’s this?” I whisper intrigued by the bookshop.

“Huh!? Come on Blake there’s so much here, look at the sweets, the toys, the fun! Act your age for once!” She scowls at me. “Why don’t you act yours?” I counter making her pout as I stroll in casually. “W-wait for me!” She calls out nervous as my curiosity peeks, my intrigue towards the books, perhaps I’ll find some books for next year to practice…?

Frowning, my eyes scan the bookcase of a variety of books, each one not of my interest, these are more of the story telling kind rather than spell books, strange for a shop like this.

“Woah, these books sure are unique for a world like this, wait what!?” Emma whispers in shock, making me raise a brow and peer over at the book she is currently reading. “T-That’s not how little red riding hood ends…”Emma frowns as I raise a brow at the rather gory ending.

Hmm so the wolf devours them both in the end only for the butcher to cut open the wolf, throw stones into the wolf, toss him into the river to drown, and die a slow death. What’s worse is the child of red getting naked under the bed for the wolf…

“What is this!?” Emma whispers in horror.

“Hahaha! I see you’ve come across our Grimm fairy tales,” the owner smile at us.

“Grimm fairy-tales?” Emma question.

“Well in the muggle world, you have the censored version in a way, the cutesy child version, this is what really happened or so believed,” the owner exclaims making us raise a bro at the gory ending.

“All these?” Emma whispers.

“ Yep,” the owner smiles.

“Why? Why do such gory things?” Emma frowns.

“No one knows. It was long ago, the only one to know would be the willow man,” the owner smiles a creepy fearful smile.

“The willow man?” I question puzzled yet curious.

“He has had many names, willow man, shadow man, the trickster. A monster, a sage, a trickster, a beast wearing the shell of an empty man. Said to have lived for centuries, angering the world and those above, tricking people, making people spread the stories. They say the cause for the black plague was him you know, all because of Death’s curse,” the owner whispers in a cold, deadly and ominous tone, making me shiver but I hide it but Emma fails as she shivers in fear.

“So this shadow man tricks people?” I frown.

“He makes deals, challenging mankind to his test,” The owner smiles. 

“What a monster,” Emma whispers in horror as my eyes remain glued to the book, interested…


	48. Caught

“That was…horrifying,” Emma whispers as I notice her broken expression like her childhood was ruined. “I suppose you’re lucky I didn’t buy one,” I lie, swiftly hiding the book in my coat.

“You would have!?” She blinks at me. “Oh no not really not to my taste, but to see your expression would be amusing,” I smile.

“You’re evil,” she pouts as I merely shake my head at her and continue on.

“I…I think I’m going to get some sweets. I need something nice after that experience,” she mutters as I sigh.

“Very well, I suppose I should as well,” I agree, following her to the sweet shop. I should get something for George and Fred, they did help me it’s only fair and besides George has been giving me sweets left and right, for some odd reason but I owe it to him to get him some. I should find Draco a gift as well since we will be celebrating Christmas together as per every year.

Calmly, I enter the shop only to wince at the high pitch squeaks of excitement and the bustling of people darting left to right from the sugar, eager for more.

“Blake! Emma!” I hear a familiar voice and we both turn to smile at Neville with Seamus. “Hey guys you enjoying yourselves?” I ask smiling slightly. “Yeah, you should try these sweets out, their amazing!” Neville smiles with Seamus grinning. Smirking, I spot Emma sitting by Seamus as he offers her a piece of his sweet. Happily, she accepts and the pair talks in their own little world.

“Those two,” Neville shakes his head making me smirk.

“It’s that obvious?” I probe.

“Definitely, what are you doing here? You don’t seem like the type to have a sweet tooth,” Neville tells me.

True, true, but some people like sweets others just struggle with it. “Sweets are not my forte,” I explain to Neville. “I’ll help!” Neville volunteers making me smile. “Thanks Neville,” I smile as together, we look around, myself listening intently to Neville’s suggestion and laugh here and there where a piece of stray candy is in his hair.

“No! Why me!?” Neville pouts as I smile and wave my wand, removing the sticky substance from his hair.

“Thanks Blake,” Nevil smiles.

“Anytime,” I smile.

“Ah!” Neville gasps as he is pushed to the floor by an ecstatic sugar rushed first year.

“Are you alright? Here Neville,” I offer my hand out helping him up. “This place sure is cramped,” I whisper. “I’m fine honestly I don’t know what I’d do without you Blake, but yeah you can say that again. Grandma told me I needed to be more careful, “Neville frowns.

“You are, you just…don’t have the best of luck,” I smile weakly.

“Maybe but who are these sweets for anyway?” Neville questions.

“Oh Fred and George and Harry, I feel bad for them for missing out,” I smile partly lying to Neville, not wanting to mention the favour I owe them. Frowning, I feel a slight pang in the heart for lying to my poor unfortunate friend.

“You and George seem close,” Neville notes.

“I suppose but I am with all my friends,” I smile.

“No Blake I mean close, whenever you’re around it’s like he gravitates to you, like a magnet, he always seem to lighten up whenever you mention some new information none of us knew about,” Neville explains as I feel slowly a ruby red flush slowly claw into my cheeks from the observation, not even I detected.

“I...I see…” I look away not sure what to say.

“He always seem to get you sweets too,” Neville points out as I sigh, letting the heat building in my cheeks and the strange nervous, giddiness in my stomach to quell and calm. “Well I best go find a gift for Draco, thanks for the help Neville I mean it,” gratefully, I nod to Neville who smiles as he and I return to the group, so I could tell Emma I would be leaving her with the group, it’s rude to suddenly just leave without a word, no doubt she would argue.

However as Neville sits down and leans in to lick his blood flavoured lollipop, the lollipop is suddenly taken from his hands. Shocked, Neville is frozen as the door opens to the levitating ruby red lollipop. Now hold on there’s only one person I know who can do that.

Harry! He’s going to get in trouble if people see a flying blood lollipop! I have to stop him. Quickly, I chase after the flying lollipop, eventually catching up to snatch the candy from his hands.

“Hey!!! Harry’s voice snaps at me making me frown and cross my arms. I take on a more parental role.

Urgently, I grab Harry by his cloak; the thin, soft, fluffy cloak rubs against the fingers of my jet black gloves for the cold harsh climate, as the ice chilly wind brushes against us, making my ears perk up at the sound of the cloak flowing in the wind and my scarf fighting against the wind, to keep me warm. I drag him to a nearby alleyway, no on in sight to catch up.

“Blake, come on stop!” Harry’s plea falls on deaf ears as I let him go.

“Harry Potter. Do you have any idea how much trouble you could risk if you had been caught!?” I shout at him.

“Well-”

“-Lollipops don’t just fly away!” I argue.

“It’s the wizard world,” Harry shrugs, his cloak now off as I sigh.

“Harry, not everything can happen in the wizarding world, especially not that. Honestly what were you thinking?” I cradle my head rubbing my temple at the idiot. “I just wanted to hang out with you guys,” Harry frowns as I feel a wave of guilt hit me. Of course…

Groaning, I dig into my trenchant pocket, picking out Harry’s gift. A lightning bolt shaped dark chocolate covered rice crispy treat.

“What’s this?” Harry frowns at the treat.

“I saw it and thought of you, it’s not fair you couldn’t come but still, this is risky how you…the twins, did” I grumble catching Harry’s look and nervous laugh. “Was it that obvious?” Harry asks seeing my deadpan expression.

“Yes, yes it was. Now enjoy it while you can, come on lets go find Ron and Hermione hopefully were not interrupting there little date,” I smirk slightly with Harry.

“Thanks Blake,” Harry smiles which I return with a simple nod as we begin exploring trying to find the pair…


	49. The Waiting Game

Peacefully, Harry and I approach the shrieking shack.

“Still no sign of them,” Harry grumbles.

“We’ll find them don’t worry,” I smile as we stop to see a pair of familiar teens. Harry walks up however I grab him. “What is it?” Harry frowns. “Let’s just see these two alone, it would be interesting,” I reason making Harry go silent, agreeing with me as Harry opens his cloak up. Calmly, I squeeze in, enjoying the warmth of the cloak as we watch the awkward pair.

“It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?” Hermione questions. 

“Twice,” Ron states as a difficult silence fills the air.

“Do you want to move a bit closer to the Shrieking Shack?” Hermione questions as she tries to salvage the conversation.

“Actually, I'm fine here,” Ron shrugs as Harry and I share a frown and glance at one another.

“Those two are hopeless,” I mutter.

“Agreed,” Harry smirks however it falters when we hear multiple footsteps.

“Well, well. Look who's here,” a familiar snobby voice calls out making me face palm. No, why? I groan beginning to witness another reason of why to hate Malfoy but I can’t. Harry frowns annoyed as he stands where we once sat to watch the scene.

“Harry not yet,” I whisper.

“But-”

“Let’s just see what he has to say. I mean you’re not there and he hates you,” I reason. “True, but what about Hermione?” He reasons making me nod seeing his point as Malfoy with his goons approach.

“You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasle-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?” Draco taunts smirking.

“Shut your mouth, Malfoy,” Ron snaps back.

“Not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasle-Bee how to respect his superiors,” Malfoy smirks punching his palm with his goons making me scowl. I notice Harry’s infuriated expression however my grip on his arm tightens.

“Not yet,” I whisper smirking which Harry nods, complying.

“Hope you don't mean yourself,” Hermione retorts bringing a proud smirk to Harry and myself.

“How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood!” Draco spits out that’s when I snap.

“Go!” I whisper, releasing Harry as he strikes with the cloak of invisibility on his side as I watch from a distance, smirking as I begin to form snowballs to throw at them.

“Who is that? Don't stand there! Do something!”

“What?”

“What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?”

Grinning, Harry goes in close. Struggling, I hold in a snicker as Harry pulls one of his goons’ trousers down and then grabs another to sling him, by his green and white woolly scarf and finally, drag the now knocked over Draco to the shrieking shack. Pitying him, he stops as Draco and his goons flee. Terrified, Draco flees pushing his “friends” away with them chasing after him, like lost puppies running to their master.

“Get out of the way!”

“Move!”

“Malfoy!”

“Wait! Wait!”

“Harry!” Hermione laughs, once the group is gone as I stumble down from the heavy snowed hill.

“And Blake!” I smile playfully as the group giggle while I bow cheekily. 

Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny,” Ron pouts.

“Oh no need for the pouting. Hermione you okay?” I ask frowning at Draco using that slur.

“I’m fine thanks,” Hermione smiles as we decide to head into town for another round at shopping.

“Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map,” Ron grumbles pouting, like a child making me snicker at the jealousy.

“Harry needed it more Ron,” I reason.

“He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?” Hermione frowns, at Harry. “Sure. Along with his Invisibility Cloak,” Ron snickers as we stop to see a slay with McGongiall, Hagird and Fudge, what would the minister be doing here?

“Look who it is. Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her,” Hermione teases.

“Well it fits Ron’s standards,” I smirk.

“Ow!” I frown at Ron’s playful punch.

“That's not true!” Ron argues as I snicker with Hermione.

“Rosmerta, my dear!” Fudge greets smiling idly as my eyes narrow at his greeting. What would a high class noble minister be doing in a dup like that pub? Suspicious, no doubt I should report this to mother this gossip will be a tie in for a higher pay, if word got out…

“I hope business is good,” Fudge smiles warmly at the woman with long wiry hair, with all sorts of things in it.

“It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub every other night!” The woman yells hammer in hand, threateningly.

“We have... We have a killer on the loose,” McGonigall whispers in a hushed tone making me raise a brow at their mistrustful behaviour.

“ Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!” The older woman says unfazed making me raise a brow, she is either brave or dim-witted, probably a mixture of both.

“And what would bring him here?” The woman questions, hammering in the Christmas decoration on her pub.

Quietly, McGonigall whispers the answer to her.

“Harry Potter!?” The woman gasps loudly making the group panic at her loud outburst and usher her inside. Oh no! Frowning, we glance to see no Harry by our side but instead a pair of forming footsteps leading to the pub.

“Harry!” Hermione hisses.

“That idiot if he’s caught he’ll be expelled or worse!” I hiss in worry as we all run after him into the pub however we stop at the doorframe thanks to a pair of heads…

“No underage wizards allowed in today!”

“Shut the damn door!”

“So rude,” Hermione huffs insulted by the heads.

“Thick heads. Thick heads?! How dare they! Who are they calling thick heads? Young whippersnappers!” The trio of heads snapback making Ron scowl. Silently, I simply smirk and get out my wand.

“Silencio!” I chant flicking my wand as the group of heads glare in rage screaming, shouting, screeching but it comes out as empty air, muted as I merely smirk and Ron closes the door.

“Fair play,” Ron nods my way, grinning in approval.

“I learned from the best,” I smirk at Hermione and stand up as the pair lean against the door, eager for answers.

“We should keep a distance, waiting like that is meaningless and will be a burden for those wishing to enjoy their drinks or want to get inside,” I argue calmly. “You’re right,” Hermione nods dragging Ron away as we decide to simply wait…

"Let's play the waiting game..."


	50. Declaration

Calmly, we find a bench to sit on, talking about all sorts until the heavy slam of the door perks my ears as I stand up.

“Blake was is it?” Hermione asks as my eyes narrow and point to the frantic footsteps forming in the snow and the sudden singing carolling abruptly dispersed, being pushed into the snow.

“Sorry!” The pair apologises as we chase after the footsteps. Quickly, we chase after Harry until we find a lone stone, where the tracks end. My ears perk up at the sound of quiet weeping causing a faint tear of pain in my heart as Hermione and I share a look of concern. Slowly, I approach, Hermione trailing behind me.

“Harry?” I whisper gently as Hermione reaches out to gently pull the inviable cloak of revealing his tear stained expression, which soon morphs into anger, rage and sorrow. Gently, I take a seat by Harry, side hugging the boy who weeps on my shoulder as I gently rub his back, recalling my step mothers warm embraces when I was a child and caused an explosion, feeling the guilt of breaking plates and such, where father would shout and scream at me, turning me into a crying mess until mother hugged me, making me feel better and want to try again…

“Harry, what happened? “ Hermione questions tenderly as Harry’s once sorrowful tears change into angry ones.

“He was their friend... and he betrayed them. He was their friend!!!!!!” Harry roars startling me as I notice a few birds take flight, shocked by Harry’s angry roar, his teeth grinding in anguish and anger as his blue eyes bulge out in fury. I feel my grip tighten on Harry as his body shakes in rage, anger and adrenaline from the news of which he tells us…

“I hope he finds me. Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!” Harry seethes, declaring his intent on killing the man hunting him down.

“Welcome back!” Fred and George smirk my way as we return from Hogsmeade. Calmly, I nod eyeing Harry as he sluggishly returns to his room, his once snow white pupils now ruby red with Ron helping him, poor guy. Hermione shares a look of concern as we see our friend head to his room, upset. Hopefully, Ron doesn’t make thing worse, urgh he probably will without knowing it, since it’s him and the Weasley charm.

“So mind telling me how a certain wizard boy managed to sneak out?” I ask quietly as I put my light brown trench coat on the hanger with Hermione as she uses her levitating charm, to take it to our room where she goes to comfort Harry, presuming Ron will mess it up. To be honest, I’m not great with that sort of contact and conversation, perhaps Harry needs his space, all I know is that sometimes people just need space to think and such, it’s what I do if I’m upset, well what I try to do…

Nervously, the pair freeze as I raise a brow, challenging, daring, boldly, daring them to flee from their spot. Thankfully my stare freezes them on the spot as Emma goes to help Neville, turns out the dolt got some never-ending gum in his hair, oh boy that is not going to end well.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about Blakey,” Fred smirks. “Yeah, nothing at all,” George goes along only to flinch from my harsh glare. “Sit,” I smile a cold smile similar to my mother’s, making the pair comply as I simply sit across from them, noting a goblet of water on the chair in-between us, in the Gryffindor common room.

“Explain,” I cross my arms demanding an explanation.

“Well…”Fred looks away.

“You see,” George continues nervous.

“Harry boy looked lonely and we couldn’t let his talent of mischief goes to waste you see,” Fred smirks. “Yeah that would be murder! A shame! A waste of potential!” George continues as I raise a brow at the nervous two. 

“I see well next time, tell us so we can help him hide he wasn’t hiding well after all,” I mutter.

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Fred frowns.

“The dummy thought he could get away with using his inviable cloak and steal a blood flavoured lollipop from someone clearly leaning in to start it; then left with the lollipop out, for the world to see a flying lollipop,” I explain causing the pair to stifle a giggle.

“How-”

“Now is not the right time though to be teasing,” I stand up calmly.

“Oh yeah here,” I smile passing the pair some sweets.

“Huh?” The twins blink surprised by my gift.

“Yes I can be nice sometimes shocking. But here how about you rot you teeth for a change?” I smile as I turn to leave.

“Blake!” I hear George’s voice call out making me raise a brow and turn to him.

“Y-Um…” I interrupt my words as I unexpectedly feel a pair of warm, protective, muscular arms wrap around my body, bringing a sense of warmth to my cold body and a sense of protectiveness, my nose twitches at the shampoo and scent of sweets, oak and strange smells I cannot identify, most likely from a prank experiment.

“Enjoy them now if you excuse me I must be heading off,” I smile patting the pair’s carrot top hair as I head back to our room, to wrap up Draco’s gift and my family gifts for them, this year…

Softly, I wake up to the sound of crying in the night. Puzzled, I wake up, pushing back the urge to return to my slumber of dreams as I narrow my eyes at the soft snores from Emma and the sleeping Hermione, cuddled up against a book making me snicker slightly. Curious, I decide to investigate. Softly, my heels click against the stone staircase descending down into the common room, the click of the heels echoing throughout the empty common room as I hear the faint cackle, sizzles and fizz of the burning fire.

“Harry?” I yawn softly seeing the quiet boy as he turns to me.

“Oh hey Blake did I wake you?” Harry asks concerned as my eyes narrow at his ruby red eyes form crying.

“No,” I lie, deciding to take a seat next to Harry cross-legged. We fall into a peace, a comfortable silence just gazing into the warm fire, enjoying the peaceful stillness and one another’s company.

“So…you have calmed down now,” I note trying to at least say something to the saddened boy.

“Yeah, Hermione helped me calm down,” Harry explains timidly.

“But I’m still set on it Blake you can’t stop me. I’ll kill him,” Harry voices darkly making me frown at the familiar dread and fear in the air from his nostalgic cold tone.

“Harry-”

“I don’t care whatever you say Blake, whether he’s a powerful wizard or whatever I’ll kill him,” Harry declares making me flinch back slightly from his rudeness.

“Harry. You need to calm down. You are right though he is a powerful wizard he escaped Azkaban however he may be weak and escaped due to connections. We don’t know enough about him to be sure. Harry promise me, you won’t search for him, wait, bide you time to hone your skills and magic, wait until the time is right to strike,” I reason not wanting Harry to fall into the same trap I fell into…

“Blake…”

Softly, Harry sighs frowning at me but I merely stare, refusing to flinch back.

“I’m serious Harry you’re not alone, don’t be a hero not without your sidekicks anyway,” I joke lightly smiling.

“Thanks Blake, it’s nice you know. You like Hermione always stop me from doing something stupid with your logic but you’re blunter about it than Hermione,” Harry smiles grateful.

“You’re my friend Harry, besides someone has to keep an eye on you,” I smirk making Harry chuckle lightly. “Thanks Blake I mean it,” relieved, Harry nods as I release a small sigh of relief.

“Come on lets head for bed, we’ll need to rest up for tomorrow,” I reason offering hand out to Harry. “Yeah,” Harry nods his agreement and takes my small hand into his bigger, leaner, paler hand as together we stand. We split up to head to our rooms and fall back into the depths of our dreams…


	51. Here Goes Something

Calmly, Harry and I are walking with Ron and Hermione; they are in front their pace much fiercer than our relaxed stature. I’m happily reading one of the Grimm books, I manged to sneakily buy without Emma knowing, Harry keeps an eye out, gently guiding me around the pedestal to make sure I don’t bump into anything or anyone as I’m in my reading zone. Thankfully, I manage to order some Grimm books for brother, mother and father, they may like this sort of tale. Of course just in case I’ll order more back up presents for mother and father, perhaps an enchanted mirror for mother this year, her last one broke due to a temper tantrum from a newcomer at work, having the nerve to argue her case, that poor fool, no doubt in pain far worse than I can imagine, if that broken mirror says much.

“Beautiful day,” Hermione whispers as the pair stride forward while I feel Harry gently guiding me around a few obstacles. Grateful, I nod my head grateful as we continue to follow the feuding pair.

“Gorgeous. Unless you've been ripped to pieces!” Ron declares as I sigh recalling the screaming Ron and unfazed Hermione, until he accused her then she became angry, well more silently fuming then swearing and such.

“Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?” Harry questions glancing at me as I give him a don’t ask look.

“Ronald has lost his rat,” Hermione fills him in.

“I haven't lost anything! Your cat killed him!” Ron accuses.

“Ron this isn’t the first time you lost that rat, recall almost leaving him behind on the train,” I point out. “That was months ago! I’m better now!” Ron argues.

“Rubbish,” Hermione scoffs.

“Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone,” Ron explains to Harry.

“Well, maybe you should take better care of your pets!” Hermione argues.

“Your cat killed him!” Ron says.

“Did not.”

“Did.”

“Didn't.”

“Enough! Ron we will search for Scabbers later, he probably isn’t dead, Hermione’s cat looks too healthy to have eaten that rat of yours,” I deadpan. “Hey!” Ron scowls. “Let’s just go see Hagrid,” Harry sighs and I nod in agreement.

Slowly, we all head to Hagrid’s hut only to find him nowhere in sight. Puzzled, we decide to split up and search for him, eventual we find him in a familiar lake, trousers rolled up revealing fibres of hair as he takes a random pebble from the ground to chuck at the river, strange game? I wonder if the fish get hit.

“Stop him…”

“Huh?”

Frowning, I look down at the water only to gasp at the dark figure briefly in the water but before I could point it out, the figure disappears, smart creature…

Sighing, I shake my head frowning.

Must have been the stress, yes, I mean fish can’t talk…

“How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?” Harry asks as we all take a seat on land. I’m on a dirtied log, my book closed intrigued on the topic at hand with Hermione by my side, while Ron and Harry stand.

“Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you,” Hagrid explains, my heart trembling at his sorrowful tone.

“And then?” Harry encourages him to continue.

“And then she came in, little miss. I know everything, that wicked witch I’m wouldn’t be surprised if she was the wicked witch in those old fairy tales. Mrs Dolohov teased me about my height and then asked for the worst, along with old Lucius!” Hagrid explains. “My mother of course,” I whisper frowning at the thought. “They're not sacking you!?” Harry gaps with us worried.

“No, I'm not sacked. Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!” Hagrid whimpers.

“WHAT!?” Startled, I stand up dropping the book.

“No. No. No. this I cannot allow, I’ll…I’ll talk to her, convince her, persuade her to see putting a life away for a mere cut is nothing!” I argue desperately.

“Blake!” Hagrid eyes soften on me as I feel dread, desperation and anxiety in my stomach, no, no, no I can’t I won’t let Buckbeak go! I won’t! I won’t lose what I have left…

Wait what?

I have to save Buckbeak!!! Buckbeak is one innocent life; no life should be taken for a single cut, that ridiculous!!! Irrational! Stupid!! Urgh!

There’s only one person, I know who can help and only one place where I can go to find her. Determined, I stride off, ignoring the concerned calls of my name, my harsh, furious, sharp stomps crushing against the smooth pale stones of the lake which changes to the frail, green strands, flimsy on the ground.

Angrily, I try to even my breathes as I return to the Gryffindor common rooms, my eyes scanning to luckily find no one sight as I look at the area. Relieved, I release a shay breathe as I pace forward up the steps, smirking when I see a familiar old map. Quickly, my fingertips grasp hold of my map only to narrow at the blank page, how did Harry do this? He mentioned the map to us on how he escaped, but never told us the chant used to use it, drat…

Frustrated, I feel my nose twitch in irritation as various ideas of spells enter my mind, I’m so deep in my thought I fail to hear the clear creak of the door, announcing the person.

“Well, well little miss perfect in the boy dorms, I guess my brother and truly have corrupted you…”

Shocked, I gasp taking a sharp step back feeling a wave of fear, surprise and panic briefly flow through me, only for me to scowl and huff at the smiling figure, feeling the various emotions morph into anger, annoyance and puzzlement. What on earth is he doing here? He’s in the year above us, he has his room with his year not younger year students…

“It is of no concern to you but I need your aid in this matter,” I answer coldly making him frown.

“What could make you break into a boy’s dorm, isn’t that against the rules what would Perce think when he sees the perfect student sneaking into the boys room?” George teases making a tick mark of anger annoyance to hit me.

“George please, I need this. I’ll return it just be quiet about this. I have to do something, I have to convince-”

Quickly, I stop in my tracks, my words faltering as I recall a similar scenario that didn’t end up so well..

“I know a spell that can reveal the animagus true form then when it’s done. I can stupefy the monster and report it to Dumbledore, I just need someone to cover for me…”

Thanks to my reckless thinking I casted a spell on my brother, my own, my family. All because I told him my idea and trusted him. This…I cannot risk it. I cannot risk Buckbeak’s life nor George’s safety, this is gamble I’m not willing to play.

“Convince who?” George frowns puzzled.

“Convince Hermione that Harry’s map was a charm and not a transfiguration,” I lie making George frown puzzled, making me wince at the pain of lying to him however I quickly mask the wince.

“O…kay then here if you’re that desperate, besides who could say not o a cute like you,” George teases lightly, making a burst of ruby red to cross my cheeks and a harsher pain to enter my heart at the thought of lying to him, but I quickly hide it as I simply smile fake and nod as George presses his hand on the map.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good…”

Here goes nothing…


	52. A Secret Meeting

Quietly, I stroll through the hidden tunnels of Hogwarts, my heels clicking against the ice cold stone steps of the path ahead as I hear the faint trickle of water, causing a shiver of nostalgic fear to enter me as I recall a similar sewer like setting. Urgh, that day still creeps me out to this day, that beast, that creature, that mysterious man. Who has he? Why was he so set on attacking me? What is his purpose? Various questions flood through my mind like a dam giving way for a tsunami of questions, clouding my mind as I extend my hand outwards, the ball of light from my wand, thanks to a simple spell of Lumos lightens the place, guiding me to the place needed.

Here it is, I’ll need his aid no doubt, I sigh tiredly at the thought of involving him as I approach the hidden door. Carefully, I open the door, my ears picking up the muffles sound of noise however it quickly dies down into hushed whispers. Easily, I open the door only for my eyes to widen in shock.

“MY EYES!!!” Horrified, I take a step back shielding my eyes from the embarrassing sight before me of my brother on top of Emily.

“B-Blake!?” The two chorus in shock as I enter the Slytherin common room.

“H-How-”

“No time, look I’ll forget about this if you help me,” I reason calmly ignoring the urge to vomit, the urge to scream and the urge of being flustered from the embarrassing sight, turning to a cold face.

“What is it?” Emily frowns sighing as she tidies herself up while my brother grumbles, annoyed but I shrug off his irritated twitching brow.

“I need your help out of the castle,” I state calmly.

“And you came to us because?” My brother frowns.

“Oh please. I know about your little date. Sneaking out to use the floor network to go to, I believe Disney land for you little date,” I reveal calmly.

“How did you!?” The pair chorus in shock ruby red.

“I have my ways,” I shrug simply, deciding not to speak of the hushed whispers and a certain Weasley, which I managed to quiet down by simple lies.

“Cunning, fitting for Slytherin, but you owe me if anything,” I reason.

“How?” My brother scowls.

“Well you see the rumour of you two running off could have spread even more, if I hadn’t used a simple spell on the grunt, who knows what that information could have done to our family? Imagine if mother would have found out? Or perhaps if your fiancée found out?” I remind him coldly making him scowl as I notice Emily’s saddened expression.

“You know do you not? He told you right?” I turn to Emily, my eyes catching her slumped body language and sorrowful expression, she knows and yet she continues this meaningless relationship? Why? She sadly nods.

“Yeah, I know but Drake, he’ll refuse it, it’ll be fine,” She reasons causing me to frown.

Struggling, I place my gloved hand on my lips stifling my chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” My brother scowls at me as I release a shaky breathe trying to wipe away my tears.

“Just your naivety. I thought you knew reality Emily, you knew how harsh it is yet you believe in such a naïve thing?” I question her puzzled.

“I love him,” Emily scowls.

“My dear you’re smarter than this. Why continue such a pointless relationship? Do you plan to be a mistress? Or perhaps murder the bride to be, I so I could hel-”

“No! We don’t want to harm anyone!” Emily frowns at me as I raise a brow surprised by her angered tone.

“You don’t think I know that?! You don’t think I know how naïve I sound? You don’t think I know the harsh reality? Why? Why can’t I just enjoy this simple hope in my life?” She questions.

“Because it will only hurt you in the end my dear,” I reason.

“You’re sounding more like mother each day, now what do you want?” My brother scowls at my cold mask, knowing I am merely playing the game with them; I ignore the arrow of pain from his words and refuse to show my pain, not now, not this early in the game.

“Very well…”

Calmly, I approach the pair.

“Here is my proposition…,” Easily I explain the plan, half of it that is, they only need to know I plan to leave the castle for a time and need transport.

“Why?” My brother scowls.

“To visit mother,” I state.

“Why?” He scowls.

“I simply need to convince mother of some things, you know how mother can be with secrets being kept hidden from here,” I reason making him turn stiff from the memory. 

“Convince her of what?” Emily stands hopeful as I smile, a fake smile, ignoring the wave of guilt from my answer.

“Of your relationship and other factors,” I answer making the pair turn to solid stone from my answer.

“You’re mad! You can’t be serious Blake!” Drake argues as Emily stands, in-between our heated debate.

“Our dearest mother has encouraged a execution as well, the execution of a certain hippogriff, which no one deserves!” I argue venom in my tone.

“Mother will not listen you know her!” My brother argues.

“I can change her mind!” I reason.

“How!? It will be pointless she will lie, no doubt,” my brother reasons.

“I can’t stand by as another life is taken, a life of an innocent creature!” I reason sharply.

“You only care about the creature because it’s linked to her!” My brother roars like poison when referring to her.

“No I do not. I let her go brother, she is no one to me, I am a Dolohov and that is final,” I reason.

“A Dolohov doesn’t question their orders, A Dolohov obeys the laws given to us and a Dolohov does not fight against our superiors!” My brother recites making me flinch from his cold words.

“So what? I should just stand by as Buckbeak is executed for such a petty crime,” I reason.

“Draco had a cast,” my brother agues.

“He is exaggerating, it was a small cut, see for yourself,” I reason as I approach the fireplace, where I find the floo powder in hand, the black gravelly substance presses against my gloves.

“I can’t let you do this I can’t let you get hurt again,” my brother reasons.

Brother I have learned from that. I was wrong to ignore your reasoning, I was reckless; overconfident in my abilities I know that now. Honestly I’m terrified of facing her but I can’t let Buckbeak go, I can’t let one life be extinguished when I have the power to protect the life. I have let mother go, I assure you. You are my family, mother is my family and Emily hopefully one day will be a part of that. I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. Don’t act as though you haven’t, I’ve seen the guilty looks you gave me since I forgot. I saw the flashback of your angry, scared and sorrowful face. I know brother. I am sorry for putting you through that but I have to do this please,” I beg in a low whisper, my grey blue pair stare deep into his shaking, worried, paranoid pair.

“Drake, let her go, come on she will be fine,” Emily steps forward, her voice gentle and soft much different to our mothers sharp and cold tone. Softly, Emily smiles at me, placing her arm on my brother who releases a shaky breathe but nods, hugging her, placing a soft peck on her forehead.

“Be safe, you better come back you hear me?” My brother demands weakly making me nod at his shaky tone.

“I will,” Determined, my fingertips massage the floo powder, the rough, gritty, thick substance rub against my fingertips as I picture home, the place I grew up in, the place I call home.

“Home,” I whisper as I toss the floo powder to the fireplace, setting it ablaze as I feel my whole body feel a burning, tingling sensation as my body is engulfed in fiery neon green flames, devouring me as the once smell of charcoal, dust and candle wax be replaced by the overpowering stench of perfume, the bitter smell of wine and most of all, the smell of death in the air.

The warm flames fade away as I shiver from the cold chill of my home as I step out of the fancy fireplace, patting away any unnecessary dust to look presentable for mother.

“M-mistress Blake I-forgive me I wasn’t expecting you,” Lily, my house elf bows.

“Lily please, it’s fine, has mother been getting Raven’s messages?” I enquire calmly.

“Yes, she…she got your letter about the hippogriff, M-mistress isn’t happy,” Lily whimpers as my eyes widen at the faint purple bruise on her wrist.

“Lily, what happened?” I whisper kneeling down, feeling a pang of hurt in my heart for the poor elf that practically raised me in this icy home.

“I-I was at fault mistress, I did not behave correctly for master,” Lily whispers making my eyes narrow in anger.

“Master?” I whisper in a slow deadly tone, my voice as cold as ice with a hint of rage and cracking from fear.

“Y-yes your father, master Dolohov is here,” Lily whimpers as I scowl at the thought of him…

“Ah, hello dear daughter…”


	53. Simple Words

Scowling, I feel a wave of terror from behind as my blood runs cold. Slowly, I turn to the man, his jet black hair jelled back trying to act his once youthful years but failing due to the stubble of a black beard on him.

“I thought you were in Azkaban, you know failing at the one job you had,” I smile a cruel smile as I feel my cold run cold, my heat thumping frantic in fear as his cold, death, chaotic onyx eyes meet my cold grey blue pair, his pale skin tone as pale as a ghost from Hogwarts gleams in the candle dim light.

“Ah yes, well I had help getting out. We were just celebrating until someone decided for a surprise visit. You know I hate surprises,” Dolohov sneers but I remain unfazed.

“I have no business with you father dearest, I am here for mother. Nothing else nothing more,” I hiss back smiling at his sharp glare.

“Ah it seems you have forgotten. I am the master of this household; I am the man who adopted you from the cold world you couldn’t survive in. I am your father and I am in charge,” he barks back but I remain unfazed, ignoring the cries of me to flee, scream; plead for forgiveness.

“My letters I sent were for mother not you,” I return as he glares, my ears perk up at the chortle from behind as I raise a brow and turn to the group pf pureblood men watching amused, no doubt.

“You will listen to your father,” he orders in a steely tone.

“I will listen. But this has nothing to do with you!” I hiss back in an icy tone as he glares at the fact that I am embarrassing him in front of the brethren, he calls brothers in arms.

‘SLAP!!!’

Hissing, I crumble to the floor cradling my stinging cheek where a large red hand marks stings, imbedded into my cheek. I force myself to stand, remain unfazed from the strike sent my way as I blink away the tears. Not the first time anyway, I refuse to let this monster have the satisfaction of my tears. He didn’t want me, he saw me as a means to an end, a mere tool for political power…

A rival for my brother, who knew his plans would crumble just like glass, a fragile, weak and pathetic plan that was shattered, just like his sanity thank to Azkaban.

“M-mistress!” Lily rushes over to me panicked as she gently cradles my ruby red handprint implanted into my pale porcelain skin, once pure now tainted by the harsh crimson mark. Scowling, I frown at the faint heavy taste of iron in my mouth as I glare at the seething male.

“I do not have time for such meaningless matters. I will never understand why my wife adopted you from the streets but know this. You are walking on a very thin line girl, you will never be my daughter; you are a mere tool to help-”

“Ahem!” The sharp forced cough interrupts my father leering, sneering, hissing at me like a cobra ready to pounce and inject me with his venom, hoping for a slow death. A true Slytherin…

Surprised, I raise a brow at my father’s rigid body once confident, powerful, dominant now hunched over as his body shakes almost nervously as he turns to smile, his toothy grin twitching at the foreign male in the household.

“Girl get up,” my father hisses coldly as I slowly do with the aid of Lily, which I nod my head grateful, my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps.

“Tsk tsk Dolly, dolly, dolly, hitting your own child what would the teachers say? If you want to punish a child it’s much better to cause mental pain rather than physical, easier to hide the bruises after all,” the male says loudly, playful as though toying with my father, making my eyes widen in shock and fear as he merely bows his head, obediently like a dog, his body shaking, quivering, shivering almost like he’s fearful of the jovial condescending tone.

“Now why don’t you go with the others to make some fresh drinks? I’m sure the elves are sick and tired of following your pathetic shadow,” he grins as my eyes widen in shock. How can he say such things!? We Dolohov’s have been noble for years! We’ve been the purest family of blood for generations, no mixed or dirty blood of muggles and half breeds at all and yet this nobody taunts us, looks down on us as though we were nothing but play in his little dollhouse.

Slowly, I hear the slow mixed footsteps fade as my eyes once more widen at the obedient noblemen, obeying the strange as though he was a god and such, muttering praises towards the smiling male my father cursing under his breath. In the end, they all comply leaving me alone with this…this… I don’t know what he is but something is strange…peculiar, queer weirdo…

“The atmosphere is rather stiffy in here isn’t it? I never was a fan of gargoyles and candles, so medieval times,” the male jokes lightly as I turn to look up, only for my eyes to widen at his ruby red left eye and another calm blue eye. I notice the thin dark veil of a robe dangle down, hiding his features as he whistles a small innocent tune in such a dark dreary room.

“Say this creature you wish to protect what lengths would you go to protect them?” The male’s sudden happy go lucky tone turns ice cold causing a scared shiver to flow down my body. “Anything,” I shrug casually. “Such simple words, anything, such a wide spectrum to sacrifice from, your tongue, your life, your loved ones…” he whispers making me frown, feeling a unsettling aura from the male.

“Then again, maybe I’m thinking too deeply it’s a trait I tend to have hahaha!!” He laughs nervously making my frown deeper at him.

“Drinks are served,” my father returns drinks in hand sending me a vicious scowl which I look away, feeling a sense of dread.

“Now, now no need to be so pouty, she’s done nothing wrong!” The male smirks menacingly at my father who looks to the side, fearful making me blink still surprised as he gives one of the drinks to the male.

“Your mother is upstairs girl,” Dolohov informs me making me stiffly nod.

“It was good to meet you little lamb,” he smiles as I feel a wave of shock, dismay and distress from the nickname.

“Wha-”  
“Now, now what’s all this commotion about?” The sharp sound of heels clicking against the groaning floorboards interrupts my shocked state as I shake the thought aside and turn to my target, the woman of the hour, my mother.

“Blake, my dear what are you doing here?” Smirking, she opens her arms out to me, a see through fabric dangles down from her arms, a scarf of sorts as she smiles at me.

“I came here to beg you mother, please let Buckbeak live,” I plead.

“Buckbeak? What is a Buckbeak?” She frowns puzzled making me scowl at the woman, who knows nothing of the innocent life she’s helped execute.

“A Hippogriff I believe,” the jolly voice of the mysterious figure smiles.

“Oh sir Carta you bless us with your presence my lord,” my mother notices the male and bows shocking me. Surprised, I blink at her usual cold, lost and empty eyes now shaking, quivering and holding a sense of fear, a spark of terror. 

“Ah yes, it is good to see you as well, you’re much more fun than your husband, he’s no fun, too broody to my liking. Tell me how that boy of yours is?” He smiles coyly, his pearl whites glisten in the warm orange glow of the candlelight, it’s strange while other households have adapted to modern lightbulbs like the muggels, mother refuses the idea of adapting and evolving like them, we would be losing a share, a part of our heritage and lose it to those muggles again as mother would say. But to be honest, I believe mother to be a fan of gothic material from her dark spell books on curses and the like of the dark arts to her gothic clothing and makeup.

My nose winces at the heavy scent of lavender in the air from mother but another hits me a familiar smell, a metallic smell, I frown at the foreign yet natural smell intermixed with the musky smell of oak and the grainy scent of dirt, what a strange combination of smells? I merely glance at the giddy source, happily drinking his tea. Playfully, pinkie out he hums jovial, causing a small wave of a shiver to hit my spine and making me feel fear from his snake like smile. I notice my mother’s hesitation on the topic, a small bead of sweat from the male before her. Is…is my mother, the ice queen, the woman with a tongue as sharp as a silver knife fearful of a single man, a single wizard, a single stranger?

“The boy is living up to the name of Dolohov, straight A’s and engaged to the Parkinson household, a noble pureblood family,” Dolohov informs him stiffly.

“I see…so he’s not how do people say nowadays, off the bandwagon?” Carta smiles sipping his tea, smirking most likely aware of my mother and father’s shocked and confused expression.

“I beg your pardon?” Dolohov voices out his voice breaking slightly in surprise.

“Oh nothing it’s just. Sometimes there a hundred lies behind a smile and not a single truth behind a tear,” he recites making me take a shaky step back as his dark snake like eyes meet mine, causing a wave of fright to hit me as though I am chocking on the tension of the air.

“Any who!!! This tea is lovely; you should give those elves a raise!” Carta cackles, his laughter breaking the once tense air. I notice Dolohov and my mother release a deep breathe.

“Of course,” my mother smiles and for once she isn’t lying, I notice the alarm in her shaking eyes obeying him. Who is this guy? How can be so cutthroat and jovial at the same time? He…he isn’t human.

“Mother please, let Buckbeak go,” I ask wishing to get out of this dark dreary place.

“I don’t recall anything about this hippogriff dear,” she sighs tiredly.

“Do you recall anything woman?” I hear Dolohov scoff making me frown while my mother merely laughs playfully.

“Then how about Hagrid? He was horrified when you agreed to Buckbeak’s death,” I reason.

“Ah yes, the half breed,” she whispers making me scowl at the word used for Hagrid.

“A good man,” I argue.

“Tch, look dear you shouldn’t involve yourself with such lowlifes, dirty blooded people, they have no class, no knowledge, no power compared to us,” she smiles sweetly as I blink, shocked by the gawk of her only to sigh, placing my mask on once more.

“I understand that mother but a life shouldn’t be executed due to being associated with a half breed, mother, pity the creature, it has an owner that lacks the knowledge of us,” I play along.

“I suppose but still what’s done is done. There’s nothing I can really do about it, a Dolohov doesn’t go back on her word dearie, remember. Now come along you should be heading back keeping an eye on that brother of yours,” my mother’s eyes narrow at the mention of him, making me feel fearful of that gaze.

“But-”

“Blake, dearie mommy says go back now, okay go play with your little pureblood friends oaky?” My mother smiles in a condescending tone making me scowl.

“Bu-”

“NOW BLAKE!!!” My mother seethes taking me aback by her furious glare, making me feel a wave of distress and horror. Frantically, I nod my head, the fear fuelling my adrenaline as I back away, head down and go towards the fireplace

“Now, now no need to be rushing,” I feel a familiar tight grip on my arm, making me wince as I turn to frown at the smiling Carta.

“It was nice to meet you Blakey perhaps we’ll meet again soon,” he smiles warmly at me making me blink in shock and puzzlement as I feel warmth from him. Frowning, I simply nod as he gently releases me, caressing my cheek lovingly almost making me wince as I force myself to leave the room and once more, I feel the frantic warm flames of neon engulf me, the warmth entering my body and I return to a familiar fireplace, where I head back through the secret passage and back into Hogwarts.


	54. Last Few Hours

Calmly, I stroll through the outside of Hogwarts. The cool wind blows soothing my rapid heartbeat as I feel my body fatigue finally sink in, from my rush of adrenaline triggered by my fear. Never, never in my life have I seen my mother so scared, so terrified, so monstrous. And to think he would be there…I frown at the shiver of fear from him, but to see the figure I feared most and my mother so obedient to the male, why? He’s psychotic he’s crazy, he’s not human…

How did he know about Drake and Emily as well? How? Frowning, I push aside the cloud of thoughts in my mind as I release a defeated sigh from my pointless talk with mother and my unanswered questions. I need a break; all these events and questions will give me a headache…

Softly, my heels feel the faint tickle of grass as I stride through the steep hill down, near Hagrid’s hut. I ignore the sharp sound of a blade being sharpened as I look out at the scenery, my nose winces at the heavy scent of perfume in the air. Curious, I follow the scent…

“You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!”

Shocked, my eyes widen at Hermione’s angered screech.

No, no, no Hermione whatever you’re doing you need to stop! Quickly, I rush over to the scene ignoring my fatigued legs from giving way as I hear my fast heavy breathes, feeling my face fluster from my lack of stamina only to scowl at the sight of Hermione’s wand to a terrified Draco’s neck. Hermione you’re better than this! Smarter…

“Hermione, no!” Ron calls out worried.

“He's not worth it,” Harry reasons however Hermione’s wand only presses deeper into Draco’s pale neck. Tired, I stomp over to the group and yank Hermione’s wand away from Draco.

“Blake!” Ron and Harry sigh relieved to see me.

“Where were you!?” Hermione frowns.

“A matter I had to attend to, I apologise now then Draco,” I turn to the blonde.

“Ah come to join the show, shame our parents couldn’t get us some front ro-”

“Does Lucius Malfoy know you’re here, knowing him he would not approve of you watching from afar Draco? He’d rather have you attend to your studies. What would he think if he found out?” I whisper smirking at Draco’s worried expression, but he quickly hides it, playing the game as well as it turns to one of arrogance.

Smugly, Draco smirks confidently thinking he would get way until-

‘BAM!!!’

“Hermione!” I hiss scowling at the reckless move as Draco is punched square in the face, which I’m not against for his current actions but still, the back of his head hits the tall hard stone, towering over us as he slides down, hissing in pain from the punch. A shame there’s no blood…

“Malfoy, are you okay?” A goon of his enquires worried about his even paler complexion.

“Let's go,” Draco mutters.

“Quick. Not a word to anyone, understood? Or should I inform Mr Malfoy about your little behaviour?” I warn him coldly making him scowl but simply nod. Hastily, the group flee as I ignore the wave of guilt in my stomach. His current behaviour is unacceptable but he is still my friend, I can’t, I don’t know…

“That felt good,” Hermione smiles at us.

“Not good, brilliant,” Ron agrees as I raise a brow at the lingering gaze between each other. I notice Harry being oblivious while I remain intrigued. I guess I was always observant had to be in the game.

“But still, it was reckless Hermione,” I reason.

“Oh please you’re only saying that because you and Draco are friends,” Hermione huffs.

“No I’m not, what Draco has committed I’ll admit has been pathetic but still I grew up with him. I know he can be a good person. But that aside what I mean is this. His father is powerful in Hogwarts Hermione, powerful enough to cause an execution for an animal in Hogwarts. Imagine what he could do to you if he found out what you did, your friends in the muggle world, your family,” I reason, fearing for her safety making Hermione frown.

“Let’s just hope that doesn’t come up,” Harry brings up.

“Indeed,” I agree.

“So where’d you go?” Ron questions curious.

“I sent a rather compelling letter to my mother to use her influence to spare Buckbeak, two hours to write,” I lie, feeling another shard of guilt. If they knew of me leaving the grounds they’d be furious that I didn’t take them but if I did, it would only risk their safety further. It was the only way.

“And?” Hermione asks hopeful only for me to release a heavy sigh.

“I apologise, apparently, Dolohov doesn’t go back on her word,” I shrug tiredly making the pair sigh saddened by my failed attempt. “At least you tried,” Harry shrugs. “I suppose,” I sigh as Hermione and Ron nod agreeing with Harry. “Are your hands alright Hermione?” I enquire glancing at them. “They’ll be fine.” Hermione smiles.

Quickly, we rush down the steps and arrive at Hagrid’s place; the others go inside while I smile walking towards a smiling Buckbeak pleased to see me. I kneel down reaching out for the Hippogriff, who smiles happily to see me as he leans into my palm, making me smile bitterly as I comb my fingertips through his soft feathers. I failed, I couldn’t save him, I lost. The least I can do is provide some sort of comfort for the creature.

Meanwhile…

“Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them.”

Sadly, Hagrid looks out at the open window seeing a silent Blake pet the jovial bird, enjoying the affectionate touch.

“Why don't we just set him free?” Harry frowns confused.

“They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore... would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they...” Sorrowfully, Hagrid’s voice cracks, as he begins to tear up at the loving sight of a happy Blake treating the Hippogriff, like a puppy in its last few hours…


	55. Not Yet

“Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them.”

“Great man, Dumbledore. A great man,” Hagrid sighs depressed at the thought. “We'll stay with you too,” Hermione declares determined trying to cheer up the sad Hagrid. “You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off,” Hagrid reasons.

Patiently, Hagrid and Harry look out watching the smiling Blake tend to the Hippogriff.

“Hagrid. I never understood this but why? Why was it that Buckbeak immediately bonded with Blake? I mean he just met her and yet…” Harry trials off sadly, observing his close friend smiling bitterly at the grinning Hippogriff.

“You see Harry. Blake’s mother, her real mother was a student of Hogwarts. A real smart, kind, gifted witch who had a love of animals, she helped me with Buckbeak’s mother, even helped give birth to Buckbeak, perhaps Buckbeak has faint memories of Blake’s mother and sees her as Blake’s mother, a kind woman, making him trust her so much. Animals can be the most curious of creatures and smartest of beasts, amazing isn’t it?” Hagrid smiles at the sight of the pair.

“Woah,” Harry whispers in awe staring at the sight outside.

“Aye, Blake’s a lot like her mother in some ways. Smart, kind and yet there are other qualities of her I never seen before, most likely from the father,” Hagrid shrugs.

“Her father?” Hermione interrupts intrigued.

“Aye, never really met the father, no one knew who he is or what he is. Some believe it to be a son of a politician or some sort of foreigner,” Hagrid shrug coolly.

“Either way she’s a pureblood,” Ron shrugs casually.

“Aye…” Hagrid nods, glancing outside only for his eyes to narrow frowning.

“Where’s Blake?” He whispers puzzled by the lone Hippogriff happily sleeping, only to shake his head and return to the trio in his hut.

Elsewhere Blake pov:

Calmly, my fingertips comb though Buckbeak’s fur as he happily coos enjoying the attention however I spot Buckbeak eyes narrow and darken as he warningly growls at a patch of pumpkins nearby.

What the? Shocked, I blink surprised when I hear the faint cry of surprise and fear of…

Curious, I stand up and shuffle over only for my eyes to widen t the shaking…

“Draco?” I whisper surprised to see him.

“Blake!” He rushes over to my side, frantic, his eyes shaking in panic almost. “Hey take deep breathes,” I reason calmly in a soothing tone from his frantic breathes, reminds me of our younger days when we went into the haunted house ride. Draco acting all tough only to cling to me crying a water fall until I had to sneak us out of there and help him breathe…

“What are you doing here?” I hiss frowning t him.

“I came to warn you,” he whispers pointing above where my eyes to widen to see the familiar group of adults, no I have to get the guys out of here, before we get caught.

Sighing, I turn to Draco seeing his guilty expression.

“Are you alright?” I ask concerned gently placing my gloved fingertips over his nose making him winces in pain.

“Tch this is a nothing,” he scoffs making me raise a brow and sigh as I pinch his cheeks.

“Ow what was that for!?” He scowls at me.

“Dummy,” I smile shaking my head holding back my laughter, bringing back a few memories.

“You haven’t changed a bit still the scaredy cat,” I smile slightly.

“Blake I-

“But that doesn’t mean I forgive you for your heinous acts recently!” I reason.

“Tch, not my fault that beast has an issue with me and thanks to him it’s all about-”

“Draco please! Listen to yourself!” I reason making him scowl.

“Draco. Be careful, there is a man among our pureblood society he isn’t…human,” I whisper worried for him about this dangerous character.

“Human? So what a dwarf, please-”

“Please Draco I mean it!” I hiss, feeling both fear and worry for him.

“Alright I will be but you be careful too. If anything happens tell me,” Draco whispers concern evident in his tone as we share a swift hug, I feel the warmth of his coat and familiarity as my nose twitches at the soft smells of his, bringing a small smile to my lips. I notice Draco has a soft mile on his as we share a look of joy, blissful ignorance and most of all, love.

Love isn’t always romantic it can be platonic just like us…

Just like with me and my brother…Just like home…

“Now hurry get out of here before you’re caught,” I whisper to Draco gently gesturing for him to leave.

“I will, be safe,” he whispers.

“I could say the same to you,” I retort, bringing a small smile to his lips as he and I split with me rushing back to the hut. I got to tell the others!

3rd person:

“Oh. Before you do, Ron...” Hagrid begins.

“Scabbers! You're alive!” Smiling, Ron greets his pet.

“Keep a closer eye on your pet,” Hagrid advises Ron returning a familiar rat to the relieved red head. 

“I think you owe someone an apology,” Hermione scowls at the return of the rat.

“Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know,” Ron smirks.

“I meant me!” Hermione scowls.

‘Crack!’

“Blimey! What was that?” Hagrid frowns at the sound of the broken jar now collapsed to the ground, fragments and sand all over the table just as Hermione picks up the stone shell, the sound of frantic heels enter the room.

“Hagrid! They’re coming!” Blake rushes in panting pointing outside to find Dumbledore, Fudge and a executioner happily humming with his sharpened axe, swinging joyfully as they grow closer and closer to the hut. “Oh, crikey!” Hagrid whispers frantic.

Blake pov:

“It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly you, Harry.” Hagrid whispers in a hushed tone. Quickly, he uses a blanket to hide the creature screeching in the hut. I don’t even want to know what that is.

“With you in a moment!” Hagrid informs the people in front of the door.

“Quick. Quick!” He gestures to the back making us nod as we all try to escape the hut.

Together, we all get out once the close is clear and Hagrid’s greets the older males in as we all escape from being spotted. Desperate, we take cover under a wall of pumpkins, kneeling down. I scowl as Fudge reads the writes of Buckbeak and Hagrid, the rumours I have about him would shut him up but I can’t not now, mother needs these rumours, if I spill them now, it won’t have a big as effect as when she wants to use the blackmail…

Not now. 

Now here.

Not yet...


	56. A Sad Goodbye

'Snap!'

My body jerks up as my ears perk up at the sudden sharp sound of a twig snapping. Frowning, Hermione turns and I follow her gazing deeply into the forest only to find nothing, but Hermione seems to be seeing something.

“What?” I ask frowning. 

“I thought I just saw... Never mind,” Hermione sighs while I shrug.

“Let’s go,” Ron reasons and we all nod, heading back to the castle.

Slowly, I turn my head to see poor Buckbeak call out to us, making me stop in my steps as I feel a wave of sorrow at the poor creature, calling out to me. Just like back then…

“Mommy! Mommy! Where are you going?”

“…”

“Mummy? You expect someone of my title to be called that how disgusting…”

“I-I’m sorry, I heard Oliver outside call his-”

“You went out there again!?”

“I-I didn’t mean to, I was out on break, professor Snape gave me and these children invited me out, I made a friend called Oliver, he’s really nice!”

“Enough! It would seem I must have a talk with Snape. Listen to me Melody. Do not trust those children, they do not understand us, it’s best to distance yourself from such naïve little blind children, who know nothing of the world…”

“But…”

Quickly, the girl flinches from the vicious glare sent her way as she bows her head.

“Understood,” Obediently, the girl leaves the room heading to bed…

Loudly, the sound of cheerful giggles, laughter and joy of the children awaken the young girl. Her bright blue eyes widen in glee as she peeks out her long velvet curtains, smiling at the familiar brunette boy with owl like round brown glasses, matching his bright brown eyes. He may look a bit plain but the boy’s giddy grin cut the idea of bland from his amazing bright pearl whites. She happily chases after the screaming boys and girls, happily in their own little word unaware the world just next door.

Maybe just one more game…

Sneakily, Blake grabs the sleek black cloak, changing into a simple black dress with black tights underneath matching her small grey uggs. Giddily, the little girl sneaks downstairs, a small grin of excitement crosses her feature as she darts out of her room, ignoring the shocked and worried expression of Lily as she darts tot eh door opening it. Quickly, she runs ignoring the rose buds of purple, red and white garden around her as she reaches out to turn the long black gate, her small pale fingertips curl around the thin black garden gate. Panicked, Blake grimaces at the small groan it releases as she swiftly flees and grins.

“OLIVER!!! Lucy!!! Anders!!!”

Happily, Blake waves her arms out to the group chasing after them.

“Oliver!” Grinning, Blake reaches out to the boy however her voice falls to deaf ears causing a furrowed brow as she falters in her steps.

“Oliver? Lucy? Adam? Come on guys!” Loudly, Blake shouts out only to see the figures ignore her, happily oblivious to her pained expression.

“Guys?” Weakly, she calls out her shaking gloved hand touches the shoulder of a certain spectacled boy only to flinch from the hard push sent her way.

Surprised, her eyes widen at the small boy with a familiar girl with auburn pigtails and bright green eyes, glaring down at her brow furrowed while the other, his onyx eyes narrow into a glare matching his raven hair. Terrified, Blake steps back from the harsh glares sent her way, targeting her as though she was an animal.

“Who are you?” Oliver barks confused, almost disgusted to see her.

“Oliver come on it’s me, Blake remember we played tag in the park. Don’t you remember? Lucy and I would hide in the tree while you easily found Anders,” the young Blake explains only to furrow their brows further.

“Look here weirdo we don’t know who you are, leave us alone!” Lucy scowls at the startled girl.

“Bu-but Lucy,” weakly Blake whispers.

“Yeah, get lost. Window girl!” Anders barks.

“W-window girl?” Blake whispers shocked by the title given to her.

“Yeah I remember you’re that freaky window girl always watching us, tattling on us to your witch mother!” Oliver brings up causing the girl to gasp.

No! If they found out mother will be in trouble, oh no…

“N-NO!!!” Blake exclaims panicked only to wince at the raised hand to her.

“SHUT IT FREAK!!!” Lucy growls as Blake winces at the stinging sensation flowing through her burning cheek. Whimpering, Blake blinks back her tears, curling into a small feeble ball as she snivels, unware of the audience watching before her…

“Let’s get out of here before that freak tells on us!” Adam reasons, the other two nods and leave, deserting the feeble crying girl to the floor of the road, recoiling at the harsh sting for reality…

“Blake!!!” She hears the rushed heels and footsteps approach. Scared, her shaking grey blue eyes turn to the two adults and concerned older brother.

“Mother, you- they hurt me, they were going to tell-”

“I know sweetie. Do not fret mother will take care of them…”

“-Why do they not remember me? Why did they hit me? Do they hate me? Did I do something wrong?” Crying, the little girl whimpers as she feels a nostalgic set of thin, pale, porcelain arms coil around her, providing a sense of cold comfort to herself as she sniffles, knowing the consequences of messing her mother’s attire.

“My dear, they are muggles, children, beasts, uneducated children, blind to your superiority. They envy your potential. you are above those filthy muggles, their dirty blood will not touch our pure ones, they are nothing but a distraction, you will no longer play with these…things and speak to such garbage…they will only hurt you dear understand?” Swiftly, Mother warns the child cradling her thin pale face in her thin, bony nailed hand.

Quietly, the girl nods, bringing a small victorious smile to the mother’s lips both ignorant of the silent glare sent her way, from a familiar robed male and fearful look of a older brother.

“Come on Blake lets go inside. Get Lily to put some stuff on your cheek yeah,” Softly, Draco picks up the crying mess, who simply nods. Happily taking her brother’s large hand in hers, the two leave the smiling mother and scowling male to the garden.

“Blake come on!” Harry and Hermione hiss as I feel a single shed of a tear cascade down my features. Quickly, I wipe it away mouthing out to the poor creature once more.

“I’m sorry,” I mouth out as Hermione grabs my arm as I stifle another sob and wipe my loose tear away, with my black finger thumb, forcing myself not to vomit and not release the dam of sorrow and tears from the sorrowful goodbye from Buckbeak…


	57. Anger

It’s not fair

It’s not fair.

It’s not fair!!!

Slowly, we make it to the top where I inhale a shaky breathe as I notice the executioner raise his axe. Horrified, I look away as I feel Harry’s warm arm around my shoulders, just like my brother did whenever I had a bad dream. My nose sniffles at the scent of dust, cheap cologne and bitter smell of chocolate.

This can’t be happening, this can’t be real; this isn’t reality. This is nothing; this is just a bad dream, an illusion, a terrible nightmare. Sniffling, I lay my head on Harry who rubs my back, as his warm fingertips rub my back, trying to give me some sort of comfort as he shields me from the sharp sound of the axe and death of such an innocent creature…

Soon, the familiar nostalgic stench of iron enters the air and the startled outcry of Buckbeak’s final breathes and chocked surprise of fear joins the smell of iron as I whimper.

“AH!!!” Startled, I take a step back from the sound of Ron’s pained cry quickly wiping away my tears, ridding any evidence of weakness as Scabbers dashes off, the cause of Ron’s ruby red cut leaking out. Hermione who once clung to Ron, seeking comfort from the sorrowful sight before us, is taken aback by Scabber’s bite.

“I guess all those years of neglect finally took a toll on Scabbers,” I joke bitterly, wiping away my tears and the pressing atmosphere around us.

“He bit me,” Ron scowls cradling his bloodied finger.

“We can fix that up with a plaster,” I sigh frowning at the cut only for my eyes to widen when Ron dashes off after the rat.

“Ron. Ron! Ron!” Hermione calls out to him with us joining in the hunt of Ron as we chase after the red head, chasing after his rat.

“Ron stop!” My eyes widen when I stop, taking a few deep breathes only for my eyes to grow wide when I realize where’s he’s leading us.

“Scabbers, come back. Wait! Scabbers, you bit me!” Ron hisses as Ron grasps hold of the rat only to drop him once more, when the rat once again bites him.

“Harry, you do realize what tree this is?” Hermione sees the tree.

“That's not good. Ron, run!” Harry calls out as I draw my wand, ready for a fire spell to at least scare the tree off and away from Ron.

“Harry, Blake, Hermione, run! It's the Grim!” Ron calls out his voce a shocked sob as we turn only for my eyes to widen at the familiar creature. No…

Slowly, its pitch black hues staring deep into mine, narrow.

“HARRY GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!” I scream surprising him due to the raw rage and desperation in my tone, making me wince slightly from the vocals in my throat, I never commonly use for such a reckless tone. If mother heard, I would be getting a clip on the wrist and head. I draw my wand, this time, this time I am ready, I have to be; I won’t falter, not this time…

Angrily, I glare at the wolf, its thick black raven curls ruffled up from fighting the outdoors as it glares bearings its sharp white fangs at me.

I’m not afraid, not this time…

“Harry!” Ron calls out terrified as I draw my wand.

“I don’t think so!!!” I scream as I flick my wand using a form of the homoprhus charm, I found in the book as pale bright blue light fires out, only for me to hiss as it misses its target.

“No!!!! Ron!” I cry out in panic at my failed attempt as Ron cries terrified, Scabbers in his hands as the wolf snatches hold of Ron by his teeth, dragging underneath the weeping willow.

“Help!” Ron yells scare clinging to his rat for dear life.

“Ron! Ron. Ron. Ron!” Harry, Hermione and I scream as I release multiple blue lights but it’s too late. Ron drops down deep under the tree. “No!!!” I scream as Harry, Hermione and I are tossed aside like rag dolls by the weeping willow. Heatedly, I feel a fire brew in my stomach as I glare darkly at the Willow.

“Okay you know what I’m fed up! I had to endure the embarrassment of losing against that creature and the only time I get my chance, I fail again and now I had to witness the last remnant of my mother get killed, then you decide to bitch slap me away from my last and only chance of killing that dirty dog! Not this time!” I screech.

“Blake wa-”

“Just follow my lead!” I seethe as the pair obediently nod as I flick my wrist, causing a faint fire to appear, not too deadly as the Weeping Willow screeches in fear as it fires at me, but I quickly dodge due to its sluggish moves as we stand there, the fire quickly dies down, dang it.

“Blake, Harry go!” Hermione cries out in fear as the Willow focuses on her.

“What!? Have you seen my track record?” I argue tiredly.

“Go!” She screams as Harry and I dart towards the hole. Once inside, I dash forward and dive inside, wincing at the harsh sharp twigs slicing against my skin, stones digging into my skin and mud dirtying my robes.. Hermione soon joins us after being thrown side by the Willow, landing on top of Harry, causing him to sink lower into the dirt.

“Enjoying your dirt pie?” I ask standing up releasing a puff of anger as Harry answers with a groan.

“Remind me never to get you angry,” Harry huffs.

“No time and no time for a oculus repair come on. I want that dog hanging on my wall as a trophy,” I growl feeling a wave of rage, tiredness and adrenaline pump through my veins. Determined, I lead the way with Harry and I in front and Hermione trailing behind…


	58. Sickly Return

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Hermione apologises to Harry for landing on top of him.

“Don't worry,” Harry replies as I try to remove the dirt marks on my clothes, trying to cast my dark thoughts aside as I feel my heated hands from my boiling blood, attempt to dust my clothes off.

“Where do you suppose this goes?” Hermione questions as I feel a sense of uneasiness from it all.

“I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong,” Harry sighs.

“We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?” Hermione recognises making me raise a brow impressed.

How…? No time, I need to find that dog; I’ll neuter it with my bare hands…

“Come on,” Harry sighs as we move up the creaking stairs and enter a room where we find...

“Ron. Ron. You're okay!” Relief floods over us as we dash over to the shaking male clutching Scabbers to his chest.

“Ron are you alright? Not hurt anyway?” Hermione asks inspecting for any injuries. 

“The dog,” Harry brings up.

“Where is it?” I question darkly, my tone laced in bitter anger as my eyes narrow, scanning the room.

“It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus,” Ron whimpers pointing as I hear the faint creak of the door revealing…

“I KNEW IT!!!! I KNEW THAT DOG WAS YOU!!!” I point smirking proudly as he smirks at me.

“Ever the smarty pants, like mother like daughter,” He taunts making me scowl at him. 

“If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!” Hermione’s steps in front of Harry protectively and I join in, wand in hand.

“Don’t think I won’t use a unforgivable curse on you for what you’ve done you monster!” I seethe, wand raised at him.

“My, my such temper, tsk tsk but no-”

“Stupefy!!!”

“Protego!” Smirking, I watch the light of the spell diminish.

Hah!!! I did it finally! Grinning, I turn to the welder of the spell only for my eyes to widen at the familiar male and my once proud grin to falter…

One eye showing with a single scar across shows a dead lifeless pair of dull grey blue.

“OH come on!!!”

Scowling, I glare at the smug smile on the male’s lips.

“So we meet again little lamb,” he smirks cockily at me.

“Are you stalking me or something!? Of course you would be with a scumbag like him,” I spit, glaring at Sirius who merely smirks at him in a stand-off of sorts.

“Who?” Hermione frowns.

“A follower of Voldemort,” Harry glares.

“Is that all I am to you?” He smirks cockily.

“No, you’re a stalker for one thing and have a thing for lambs,” I retort, feeling my sharp tongue ache in rage of wanting him dead…

“I am more than that, that I assure you,” he smirks.

“Please the only thing that’s changed is your clothes. I see you’re trying the hobo look, matching with that vile creature I see,” I scowl seeing him wear a more casual attire, his once neat raven curls now are spiked with jell, not to tall but spikey with grease matching his stubble turning into a short beard of sorts as his cloud blue eyes meet my blue eyes. I glare venomously at him.

He’s wearing a loose white shirt with stains of brown, tea I identify from my nose twitching at the sickly sweet smell of Earl Grey. He has on a leather black jacket ripped and shining from rain or some sort of mud substance, he has on a pair of blue jeans and black shoes.

“Then it'll be you!” Harry shouts, charging at Sirius to the floor attempting to strangle him.

“I am not against that, idea,” I voice out.

“You know nothing,” he huffs.

“I know nothing? I know you are a freak and he’s a freak, hey it’s a freak club where’s Voldemort hiding?” I huff fed up and tired of everything, ignoring the angered and shocked looks sent my way for even speaking the so called, devils name.

“You shall not speak my master’s name,” he spits out venomously, readying another stupefy which I easily deflect with my shield.

“Are you going to kill me, Harry?” Sirius taunts as I remain in a stand off until-

“Expelliarmus!” Suddenly, my wand is tossed aside with Harry’s as I turn to glare at-

“Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within,” Lupin smirks wand pointing at Sirius on the floor who merely smirks along with the git, his wand rising higher towards my neck.

“Well, you two would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?” Sirius smirks as the two share a smile and he helps him up, while the scum next to me, smirks at Sirius.

“You scum bag!” I seethe when he helps Black up.

“I found him.”

“I know.”

“It's him.”

“I understand.”

“Let's kill him!” Sirius grins gleefully as I glare at the wand to my neck.

“No! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend!” Hermione scowls at Lupin.

“Well my theory's confirmed. Never trust a defence against the Dart Arts teacher, all of them are evil!!!” I declare angrily glaring at him.

“He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes,” Hermione declares.

“She isn’t wrong, you’re not very good at hiding your tracks,” I smirk confidently, recalling the wolf cry and his odd behaviour, especially when we did the whole ridiculous class and the moon popped up, yeah something set off my alarms and it was alter confirmed by Snape’s early essay for me.

“How long have you two known?” Lupin scowls at us.

“Since Professor Snape set the essay,” Hermione glances at me and I nod.

“Clever girl, clever clogs, clever-”

“Yes I get it I appear to be smart,” I scoff only to wince as the wand is brought closer to my neck making me wince. “Well, Hermione. Blake. You both are the brightest witches of your age I've ever met,” Lupin taunts us making me scowl.

“And you are the unwise wizard of your age,” I retort only to receive a raise brow of really from the male above me.

“I’m angry let me have this,” I hiss bringing a small smirk to his lips.

“Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!” Black yells.

“Wait!” Lupin scowls at him.

“I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!” Black screeches.

“You’re not the only one waiting Black,” I hear him mutter by my ide, in a low tone no one hears but me.

“How did you escape?” I frown eager to know.

“I had a little help,” Black smirks my way as I turn to glare at him.

“What can I say I’m a saint,” he smirks down at me as I growl, holding in the urge to cut his tongue.

“Very well. Kill him,” Lupin sighs.

“NO!!!” I screech reaching out to Harry, tears pricking my eyes at the fear and helplessness I feel.

“But wait, one more minute. Harry has the right to know why,” Lupin interrupts.

“I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!” Harry growls.

“No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents... somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!” Lupin sighs.

“Who was it, then?” Harry questions.

“Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!” Black laughs maniacally.

“Expelliarmus!"

"Vengeance is sweet,” Snape enters the room, smirks confidently at the two disarmed males.

“Snape!” Relief fills me and I smile relieved to see him. Frowning, he turns to the source of my voice only for his eyes to dark into nasty vicious glare.

“Ah if it isn’t little Snapey not following her robes?” Jack taunts him a psychotic smile on his lips as his head titches to the side.

“Get your filthy hands off her!!!” Snape seethes as he disarms Jack, tries too but he quickly uses a barrier to protect himself. Surprised, my eyes widen when suddenly, he begins coughing rather violently, I notice his wand lowering as he tends to his coughing fit.

“Jack,” I hear the concerned voice of Lupin and Sirius, even noting Snape’ brief look of concern as he hacks. Quickly, I use the distraction to my advantage.

What’s wrong Snapey still sad on how things ended?” Jack smirks coyly, I frown when I hear a familiar wheeze of heavy breathe making me raise a brow as I notice his pale complexion, paler than before, much more direr, much more corpse like than last time. Fortunately, I don’t pick up the scent of iron or see a stream of ruby red.

“Don’t you dare come near her,” he glares darkly at Jack as Hermione helps my shaking form up.

“Oh come on. You think she would be safe with you?” He spits out.

“Better than an unstable fool!” He barks back.

“I didn’t want this!! I never wanted this!!!! I had to do it!!!” He screams back, my eyes widen at his shaking body looking almost repulsed, making us flinch from him. Quietly, I gather my wand into my hand as Harry glares at Snape.

“Jack did you not take your Aiser root potion?” Lupin frowns concerned for the seething male.

“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?” Jack seethes making me jump back in fright of his vengeful, fury and fearful ruby reds no longer a dull blue now a fiery red. His pale complexion now reveals his wrinkles now looking like cracks from a broken mirror almost.

“Severus...” Lupin sighs tiredly at the male.

“I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof,” Snape sneers.

“Brilliant, Snape. You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us, Remus, Jack and I have business... to attend to,” Black smirks cockily at him.

“Give me a reason,” Snape demands.

“I beg you! Don't be a fool,” Lupin sighs.

“You two, quarrelling like an old married couple with the psychotic child in the mix,” Snape taunts.

“Run along and play with your chemistry set!” Black growls only to falter at the wand pointed directly at Black’s neck.

“I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best,” Snape smirks darkly.

“Severus, please,” Lupin pleads tiredly as Harry draws Hermione’s wand while he turns to us, moving his head to signal for us to flee before things turn dark.

“After you. Expelliarmus!” Harry declares

‘Bam!!!’

Knocking Snape into the wall…

Harry…

You...

You...

Mother#####!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	59. Too Sweet Of An End

“Harry! What did you just do?” Ron gaps at him.

“You attacked a teacher!” Hermione gasps.

“Harry you idiot!!” I seethe at the fool, destroying our only hope of escaping with our lives from these brutes, liars and villains.

“Do you have any idea what hell we will be in when he wakes up!?” I exclaim in a frantic state, hair in hands as I hold in the urge to scream and strangle the fool.

“Tell me about Peter,” Harry demands, his wand rises threating them.

“He was at school with us,” Lupin begins.

“We thought he was our friend!” Black screams.

“You guys did, I thought he was a creepy stalker, licking Sirius boots,” Jack scowls in disgust as I notice his dull blue eyes look lighter, more greyer like you see those dogs passing by with their elderly owner, looking as tired and worn as the owner.

“No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!” Harry scowls at the information.

“No, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!” Lupin exclaims.

“The map was lying, then,” Harry shrugs.

“The map never lies!” Jack screams.

“How would you now!?” I question him.

“Your mother helped us!” Lupin reasons.

“Helped? Her name would have been on it!” I scoff.

“Not if she didn’t want to caught, perfect little melody,” Black giggles lowly ignoring the dark glare sent his way by Jack.

“Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!” Black smirks pointing at Ron!?

“Huh?”

“Me?! He's mental!” Ron scowls.

“Not you Weasley! Your rat!” Jack shakes his head at Ron.

“Scabbers has been in my family for...”Ron trials off. 

“Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! Filled with disease and plague fitting for Peter,” Jack growls.

“He's missing a toe, isn't he?” Black smirks.

“So what?” Ron frowns.

“All they could find of Pettigrew was his... Finger!” Harry’s eyes widen in realization when Black interrupts Harry as my brain follows the news.

“Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!” Black cackles.

“Fitting for what he turned into, a disgusting infection spreading thing feeding off of others,” Jack smirks cockily as I scowl at him; he often likes to repeat his insults doesn’t he?

“Show me,” Harry orders as Black attempts to grab Scabbers from Ron.

“Give it to him, Ron,” Harry tells him as he whimpers, not wishing to part from his pet.

“What are you trying to do to him? Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?” Ron stresses, his voice cracking in fear, worry and sorrow as the two wizards try to use the spell, my eyes widen in recognition of the spell, I tried to only to miss thanks to the flea bag’s sneaky move.

“Honestly if you want something done right,” I huff equipping my wand and flicking my wrist, releasing the same spell and it this just as he tries to flee through a hole, causing the hole and wall to burst form the pudgy backside.

“HAH I DID IT!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!” Grinning, I fist bump the air at my success only to cough awkwardly and step to the side and back, trying to regain my calm demeanour.

“I-I mean as expected,” I cough inelegantly causing a small chuckle from Jack, making me glare at him.

Together, Lupin, Jack and Black pulls the short chubby male out as I take a step back, repulsed by his design, then again being a rat for twelve years doesn’t give you time to check now and again.

“Remus? Jack? Sirius. My old friends!” He happily smiles at the trio and charges, trying to escape only to kicked to the floor by a furious Jack.

“Piss off you freak of nature,” Jack growls at him, his tone gravelly.

“How about we barbeque him who’s up for some bule-bulak oying, just got to rid out the intestines slowly, maybe some eyes,” Jack sneers, his eye twitching getting close to the shaking terrified Peter.

“Enough!” Harry glares as Jack scowls.

“Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. James. We were the best of friends...and you, Blake my goodness; you have your mother’s eyes, such beautiful eyes, just like your u-”

“ENOUGH RAT!!!!” Jack seethes, twitching almost fighting with himself, stomping on Peter’s hand, making me wince at the creaking crack of breaking bones and pained shriek of agony.

“Jack enough!” Lupin pulls him back as he twitches releasing a heavy sigh. Someone’s got some anger issues.

“How dare you speak to Blake and Harry! How dare you talk about James and Melody in front of them!” Black scowls.

“You sold James, Lily and Melody to Voldemort!” Lupin seethes.

“I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done? Jack didn’t help me and neither did she! He wanted her knowledge, her power, her gift. They had spells I had never seen before that could make you talk for days, probe your mind until you broke then tossed you in the gutter, it was as though the dementor’s kiss was a kiss goodnight to welcome you into the dark nightmares that is torture!” Peter whimpers shaking terrified.

“I would have died! Rather than betray my friends! James and Melody wouldn't have wanted me killed!” Black screams as Peter charges at Harry.

“Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy! Should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!” Peter exclaims to Harry.

“Don’t touch him!” Jack seethes using his wind to send Peter back as the three corners the rat.

“No!” Harry screeches, defending him making me raise a brow at him and his decision but simply nod, drawing my wand agreeing with Harry.

“Harry, this man...” Lupin begins.

“I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle,” Harry states.  
“Bless you, both. Bless you!” Peter smile gleefully at us.

“Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you,” Harry shoves him off.

“Death is too sweet of an end for you. You deserve to rot slowly, decay as though time has stopped, feel every inch of your flesh begin eaten away,” I whisper darkly smirking as Peter takes a shaky step back, horrified while I merely smile and follow Harry out of the shrieking shack and back into Hogwarts, where the Willow is asleep tired from today’s event, not that I can blame it.


	60. The Apology

“Sorry about the bite,” Sirius apologises as we all head back to Hogwarts.

“I reckon that twinges a bit,” Sirius shrugs.

“A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!” Ron scowls.

“I was going for the rat!” Sirius defends himself.

“ Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. More than once, James and Melody suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder,” Sirius explains.

“So…”Jack begins as we are behind the group.

“So…” I return my arm crossed, displeased that Harry made sure I stay behind with Jack.

“I tried to kill you,” he whispers.

“A few times,” I shrug.

“Yeah, so how’s school?” Jack asks making me stop blinking a few times to register the question.

“You’re asking me about school?” I whisper slowly trying to comprehend him.

“Yep,” He shrugs as I merely face palm.

“Good if it weren’t for an assassination attempt happening every year,” I grumble.

“Yeah that could be a pain,” he shrugs.

“Yeah especially with a stalker trying to kill me a few times,” I return causing a snicker to release from him.

“So what’s with the twitching thing?” I enquire curious.

“Just a side effect,” he shrugs.

“Side effect?” I frown only to stop when I see him stop with a far off look as he twitches.

“None of your fucking business,” he swears making me blink surprised by his words.

“Um…” Awkwardly, I stare at my feet, not sure what to do as he glare then twitches back.

“I’m guessing I swore,” he grumbles as I simply nod.

“So what like Jekyll and Hyde?” I enquire recalling a scenario similar as he shrugs.

“In a sense,” She mutters.

“So what is with you, you’re a death eater and then not?” I frown.

“Depends, I tend to be a death eater,” he grumbles.

“Then why are you here?” I scowl.

“Personal reasons, I believe in things that my friends don’t. That doesn’t mean I should ignore them or look down on them for their foolish beliefs of going against my lord,” he mutters as I blink still trying to process everything.

“Does he know?” I whisper.

“No, he trusts me too much, I’m high up besides he isn’t my lord,” he scoffs making me blink surprised by him.

“Excuse me?” I whisper puzzled as Jack stops, eyes narrowed at the group making sure they are at a distance as he turns to me.

“Listen to me Blake. When Voldemort raised up whom do you think taught him all those powerful spells? Who do you think helped create those spells; those unforgivable curse?” He whispers in a low tone.

“Books,” I scowl.

“Partly, I don’t know much but let me tell you this. There is a man, the true lord in a few Death Eaters’ eyes. He will help us, he is someone you cannot kill, cannot fight and cannot defeat. He is powerful, has lived for centuries. Going against him would be suicide. It is best to befriend the enemy to live longer, there is more to it,” he informs me in a hushed whisper making my eyes widen at his explanation.

“Jack come on!” Lupin smiles at him as I frown.

“Do they know?” I enquire making him shake his head.

“Sometimes the truth hurts,” he shrugs as I simple nod in understanding, recoiling the hurt I felt when I learned the truth of my mother. Simply, I nod following him outside.

“Okay. You better go,” Harry tells Hermione and Ron.

“No. Don't worry, okay? It's fine,” Hermione whispers gesturing to Black. Harry goes off with Black while I lean against a nearby rock, trying to let everything sink in as Hermione tends to Ron’s wound.

“So how are you guys?” I ask exhaustion evident in my tone.

“Overwhelmed,” Hermione answers.

“Exhausted and bleeding, am I going to die?” Ron whines.

“Of course not,” I scoff at him. 

“They might chop it, heh stumpy would be a good name,” Jack snickers at the thought out loud making me scowl at him.

“So he’s the guy who has tried to kill you multiply times,” Hermione scowls at him.

“Yep,” I sigh.

“He’s mental, something isn’t right about him,” Ron grumbles.

“Probably but he seems stable currently,” I point out as the two nod till sceptical of him, not that I can blame them with his record. Frowning, I decide to approach Jack who’s looking out at the glowing castle, still awake in the late night, it looks eerily creepy yet beautiful from afar.

“I remember my first year here, I kept puking my guts out from the boat ride, Mel meanwhile had her head in the book,” He smirks sadly.

“So you knew my biological mother?” I frown.

“Your real mother yeah. She was one of us, a smart girl always getting out of trouble and helping Sirius with the ladies,” he smiles sadly as I sigh.

“So, not to presume but I have to question what is your relationship with my mother?” I ask my eyes narrowed at the idea, I wish weren’t true.

“Smart brain, you catch on well, yeah I’m your uncle,” He shrugs casually.

“Well that was anti climatic,” I joke lightly.

“What can I say I’m not one for dramatic unlike dear Sirius over there always so Sirius,” Jack grins as I stifle a chuckle at the bad joke.

“You know you could join me,” he offers as I raise a brow.

“You can still be in Hogwarts, do what you like there you’ll be protected,” he offers as I sigh and shake my head.

“Sorry Jake but no. I made a promise. The Dolohov’s have given me shelter, food and an education. They have helped me through so much, giving me what people wish for, they could have left me on the streets like she nearly did but mother showed me, she protected from the grim reality that Melody would have thrown me into, but instead my mother saved me from the hells that is the streets of Diagon alley,” I explain calmly as my uncle releases a tempered shaky sigh.


	61. Another One

“I see how it is…I respect your decision but know this, I can’t hold back, if my master discovers where I am…” Jack shakes his head, ridding him of the negative thought as I merely nod in understanding, it’s his choice I should respect it at least. “But I’m not giving up,” he smirks proudly bringing a small sad smile to my lips at his sorrowful smile.

“We’ll see,” I shrug and together we continue to gaze at the outside walls of the castle…

“Harry! Blake!” Hermione calls out as we all turn to the bright full moon…crud.

“Shit! Blake get behind me!” Jack orders, drawing his wand as he stands protectively in front of me as Lupin transforms. Quickly, I draw my own wand, feeling a wave of fear and terror hit me from his quiet gruesome transformation, from my ears wincing at the sharp sound of snapping bones to the thunderous roar of the beast.

“Remus my old friend have you taken your potion?” Black questions him trying to hold him to stop the transformation.

“What does it look like Sirius!?” My uncle snaps at him causing a sharp glare to be sent his way but he doesn’t care, too focused on standing in front of me.

“What do we do?” I whisper to Jack desperate for information.

“Just stay behind me over my dead body will he take you,” Jack whispers.

“I can help!” I hiss desperate to be useful.

“I know you can, use that smart brain of yours if you want to help for a spell to reverse it or something,” Jack panics. Frowning, my head scrambles for an answer only to hiss in pain from the attempt.

“Just focus on staying alive,” He smirks and I nod in understanding as Jack stands in front of myself, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

“No!” I scowl s Peter steals Lupin’s wand he dropped when the moon rose from the clouds.

“You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here! This flesh is only flesh!” Sirius calls out to him.

“Remember us Remus! You are stronger than this; better do not let the moon control you!” Jack calls out to his friend, worry and concern evident in his tone.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry uses the spell on Peter, taking the wand away from him. Smugly, Peter smirks as he drops the wand and begins to transform.

“No!” I glare reaching out only for Jack to pull me back as Sirius is pushed back when Lupin’s transformation is complete and attempts to bite at me, thankfully Jack saves me.

“Harry!” Hermione grabs Harry stopping him from running after the rat.

“Damn it, you guys have to get out of here now!” My uncle orders us.

“We’re not leaving you!” I argue.

“Go!” He scowls.

“Sirius!” He calls out horrified when Sirius is thrown aside as the wolf roars.

“Don’t you dare touch them!!!” My uncle roars wand raised as the werewolf glares at him.

“Wait!” I stop in my track and turn to Hermione. My eyes widen at her, is she mental? Suicidal? I watch the mad woman approach the beast.

“Hermione are you md!?” I hiss but her sharp glare silences me as she attempts to speak to Lupin, worried I trail behind with my wand raised just in case.

“Blake stop!” I ignore my uncle’s plead with the others as I slowly approach Lupin, trailing behind a determined Hermione.

“Professor? Professor Lupin?” Hermione begins.

“Please if you can hear me or Hermione. Stop this, you’re better than this, stronger, do not let the beast control you,” I say slowly trying to calm the beast who only stares at me, his golden glimmering eyes widen in shock as he almost reaches out only then-

“AH!!!” Hermione and I screech as the beast attempts to bite us.

“BLAKE!!!!” I hear the cry of panic from them as I panic and bite my lip out of fear. Ready for pain, ready for the bite and the scent of iron. However instead, I hear the deep sound of hissing and my nose winces at the heavy stench of iron. Puzzled, I feel a sudden hard grip on my arm roughly tugging me and hear a kick and the grunt of Hermione, we turn to hear the faint cry of pain. Shocked, I open my eye sonly to gasp when I see Jack arm stretches out with a pair of sharp, white dagger teeth embedded into the skin, deeply a dark crimson leaks out from my uncles torn sleeve, some of the liquid stains his clothing.

“Uncle!” I cry out horrified to see him as he hisses. He saved us, the man who has tried to kill me saved me and Hermione…

“There you are!” I hear the relief and angry tone of Snape only for his eyes to widen at the bloodied sight of my uncle, holding back the beast, his shoes dig deep into the ground, preventing the beast from moving only wincing now and again, as Lupin digs his teeth deeper into my uncle’s arm. I hear the grim sound and wince at the faint sound of teeth on bone. Horrified, I flinch at the sound and cry of pain muffled by my uncle’s muffled scream of pain.

“Severus get the kids out of here!” Jack screams at his, loudly, anger, pain and exhaustion laced in his tone.

“What about you?” I question concerned.

“I’ll be fine!” He huffs and his next move makes my eyes widen when he glances to the side then suddenly leaps up, making his wound worse as he raises his freed wrist, wand in hand and-

‘BAM!!’

“ARGHH!!!” Piercingly, the werewolf screeches in pain from the punch cradling his face, dropping my uncle as he seethes, cradling his bloodied arm while Snape tries to back us up, far from the creature, no longer is he human.

“Uncle!” I cry out concerned as suddenly a familiar black furred creature jumps back into battle, fighting the taller, powerful, humanoid creature as my brother shuffles over to us.

“Uncle-

“-No time come on we got to get you kids out of here,” My uncle winces as Snape scowl.

“Foolish move,” he scowls and tosses him a vile.

“Ever the chemist I see Snape,” Weakly, my uncle smiles, his complexion deathly pale glows as he gulps down the drink, wincing slightly as I notice the wound slowly heal, or at least stop the infection Grateful, my uncle nods at Severus who simply huffs as we leave the two dogs to fight…

“Blake, your uncle just punched a werewolf!” Ron gawks amazed.

“Not the right time Ron,” I remind him sharply as the battle between both animals dash off, to fight elsewhere thanks to Black but Harry goes after them, idiot he can’t kill a werewolf I mean sure we defeated a troll but still, no is not the time to think urgh…

Suddenly, my ears perk up with the others at the sound of howling, but it sounds different from Lupin’s. Oh don’t tell me there’s another one!!!


	62. Changes

The sound of my sharp heels clicks against the hard stone tiles of the nurses’ ward.

“Where is he!?” Angrily, my roar echoes in the stone hallway of Hogwarts causing a few students to drop their supplies in both fear and shock from the echo of the screech. Many first years take a step back shaking, quivering, fearful of facing the wrath of my furious expression. I feel my blood boil as I glare darkly at the figures before me, Severus Snape and Dumbledore, refusing access to my uncle.

“Blake please calm down,” I hear Emily pleads only to flinch back from my scowl.

“Calm down!? My newly discovered uncle who saved me and my friends is recovering and they refuse to let me see him!?” I argue venom in my tone.

“He tried to kill you!” My brother argues.

“Yes tried but I’m still here,” I argue.

“He could do it again!” My brother reasoned.

“No he wouldn’t!” I argue.

“How do you now that!?” Drake demands.

“For one thing he’s smart he knows if he tries to even lay a finger on me Dumbledore would send him to Azkaban or get the dementors to give him a goodnight kiss,” I reason.

“It’s still dangerous!” Surprised my eyes widen at the voice and I turn to George.

“What are you doing here Weasley?” My brother scowls at him.

“Drake,” Emily sighs at the frowning boy.

“If you must know, I came to visit my brother, Ron. He was injured by the wolf, which Blake’s uncle tried to help protect him,” George speaks, bringing a small smile to my lips.

Calmly, George approaches me; his calm demeanour makes me release a heavy sigh of relief. I feel his warm, gentle, smooth hand on my shoulder sending a slight squeeze, causing me to release a heavy sigh as I feel my head relax and land on George’s chest; bringing a small smile to his lips and I close my eyes.

“I need to see him, I have to know he’s okay, I have to thank him,” I tell the group.

“Then go,” George shrugs making me blink.

“Go do it, from what I’ve heard from Hermione. He saved you, he didn’t try to kill you but if he tries too, scream got it. Come back to the Gryffindor room and wake me up I’ll come charging down!” George laughs, slightly causing a small chuckle from me.

“I know you will, I couldn’t get rid of you even if I tried,” I joke lightly cuing a small laughter from us both as we lean against each other, enjoying one another’s company, until I hear the loud awkward cough and we turn to my brother, George scowling while I blink innocently at the smiling giddy Emily and eye brow twitching brother.

“I’ll keep my mouth shut and let her go, so long as you get your filthy hands off of her Weasley,” Drake growls at George who smirks. “Fine, you’re no fun broody,” George jokes.

“Go Emily whispers and I nod leaving the three older students and storm over to the nurses’ ward.

Bravely, I approach the three figures of McGonagall, Severus Snape and Dumbledore. Calmly, Dumbledore smiles at me as I walk up to the three, my blood boiling as I feel the mixture of anger and adrenaline fill my veins, pushing back the fear, the paranoia and nervousness of arguing against my teachers.

“Ah Miss Smith,” Dumbledore smiles kindly at me. McGonagall looks worried and Snape looks angry.

“Professor, I must see my uncle and if you must know I go by Dolohov,” I tell him calmly.

“Stupid girl! He could try to kill you again!” Snape glares at me.

“No. not this time, I owe him my gratitude, he saved me, he saved Harry, he saved you!” I argue sharply, my heart racing like it is on a marathon, trying its hardest to pump widly and win this marathon, causing him to glare at me looking almost betrayed. I ignore the guilt in my chest from his look and remain determined.

“Blake, are you sure about this?” McGonagall whispers, her brow furrowed in worry of my mental state.

“I’ll be fine, I owe him, I need to do this,” I reason as McGonagall simply nods in understanding.

“Let her go, we have guards if he tries anything,” McGonagall agrees turning to Dumbledore.

“Absurd! The girl shouldn’t go, it could risk her life and perhaps he may try to harm others, it’s too dangerous!” Snape argues sharply, glaring but the two elders remain unfazed by his heated glare.

Silently, Dumbledore raises his hand, calming the two teachers and turns to me smiling softly however I notice the look of worry in his calm mask.

“Very well if that is what you wish Ms Dolohov, but if anything should arise call us,” Dumbledore whispers and I nod. My eyes narrowed at his darkened eyes. Grateful, I nod and enter the room only to feel a hash grip on my wrist tug me back. Frowning, I look up at Snape his brow furrowed as I feel a familiar cold glass in my grasp. The substance is a dark blueberry blue, huh wonder if it is flavoured, knowing the professor probably not.

“For that fool of a wizard, saving my life idiot,” Snape scowls bitterly, bringing a small smile to my lips as I tnocie the hidden concern in his eyes which he hides behind with his cold and stoic mask in his eyes.

“Thank you professor,” I smile slightly at him making Snape look away, most likely hiding his smile as he releases a breathe. “Be careful in there Blake,” He whispers lowly concern evident in his tone, making me smile and I nod. “I will, I promise,” I tell him smiling and head inside, where I find a sleeping Ron with his leg up on a cast, Hermione nowhere in sight, Harry still asleep resting and finally…

I spot a bed where I find a raven haired male, his sewer blue eyes happily reading a book provided with only one arm…


	63. Cheerful Catch Up

Wincing, my nose twitches at the overpowering scents of iron, dust and over use of detergent and other medical supplies, with a hint of magic to the touch. Sighing, I release a shaky breathe, nervously, I rub my gloved arm on my shoulder hesitating from the chilly touch of the temperature of the room and my nerves acting up. I force my frozen legs aching, fatigued and tired from my recent exercise of running from a werewolf to move, no longer powered and numbed by my rage, triggering the adrenaline using my senses to block out my fatigue, but I feel my adrenaline die down, allowing my legs to sink back into reality.

It’s strange to be here but not in one of these beds…

My heels click against the ice cold stone tiles, the sound echoing throughout the empty room filled with a few beds and curtains, to separate each patient for their own privacy.

“Hey sunshine,” I smile at Jack’s voice only for it to falter when his voice croaks slightly, coughing weakly. Worried, I rush over to his bedside where I find a small goblet filled with water. I pass him the goblet, which he appreciatively drinks up, licking his dry lips, emphasising his dead look.

“I see you went for the corpse look,” I sigh sitting down.

“Yeah what do you think?” He asks smiling slightly.

“Preferred your hobo look,” I shrug making him chuckle weakly as I place the gentle cup back on the desk then turn to him. “So how are you feeling?” I ask eyeing his arm, no longer bloodied, no longer pale, no longer looking infected and instead, his arm is wrapped around a white bandaged stump.

“Hey ladies love scars right?” Jack smiles weakly as I sit down joining his side and numbly nod, not sure what to reply as I recall a familiar cold ice glass vial and place it on the cabinet.

“Here, professor Snape gave it to me,” I whisper passing him the purple vial, making him smile.

“Ah a pain relief, that guy can be a saint,” He chuckles lightly.

“You seem to know the professor well,” I note.

“I suppose I would, considering my sister was his lab partner and I was his partner in divination, in the first year. Snape hated it called it hog wash,” Laughing, Jack chuckles, only to erupt into laughter however he coughs slightly. Worried, I gently tap him on the back as he regains his shallow breathe, nodding his head thankful as I pass him the potion, which he slowly gulps down.

“Thanks,” He smiles weakly.

“Ah I can feel it already,” He smiles happily bringing a small side smile to my lips.

“She and Snape were close you know,” He smiles sadly.

“They were?” I frown puzzled.

“Yep, two peas in a pod, she and Snape both had a drive of wanting to be remembered or to learn magic advanced for their years, while Snape’s preferred the dark arts. Your mother enjoyed animal care but no matter how hard she tried, she never had the gift of creating spells,” He smiles sadly. “Huh,” I frown looking away not sure what to say, I’m torn between wanting to ask more but then I remember my decision, my choice, my promise. No…the Dolohov’s are my family now…I mean Jack isn’t bad, well he did try to kill me twice but then he saved me, he seems okay but then…I don’t know what to think anymore…

“So how’s the arm?” I ask deciding to change topic only to gasp at my stupid mistake. Oh my gosh why did I ask that? Why did I bring that up? Oh no, oh no, oh no…

“The arm well…good news it’s not infected. Bad news well,” He looks away as I frown.

“Well?” I encourage him to continue.

“Had to cut it off,” He states causing me to gape at the news.

“What!?” I gawk at the news.

“Turns out those teeth of Remus bite in closer than I thought, cut in to my flesh, cut into the nerves, breaking them beyond repair, may have also been infected but Snape’s potion stopped it for a while,” He smiles tightly as I blink still registering the grim news.

“Hey I should be lucky that it’s not the wand arm,” He shrugs weakly as I frown.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper my voice cracking t the horrid news.

“Why? You didn’t bite into my arm and besides someone had to protect you kids from Remus,” He shrugs. “Aren’t you angry? Sad? Scared?” I question him frowning at his happy go lucky demeanour.

“Oh I am, well was, I was pissed at Remus, honestly I thought next time I see him I’m going to castrate him myself slowly, but then I started crying, screaming that it wasn’t fair then I blacked out. Think my anger came out, explains the windows,” He mutters. I frown following his gaze, only for my eyes to widen at the broken shards of glass on the floor and fragmented cracks of the walls nearby.

“So that explains why they wouldn’t let me visit earlier,” I whisper.

“Yeah, but honestly I want to scream but right now I’m too tired you know, too tired for any of this,” He whispers. “You’ll have to go back soon,” I remind him.

“Yep, that will be fun,” He grumbles tiredly, I simply nod not sure what to say or do as I hear the door open and hear the rushed footsteps. Curious, I turn only for my eyes to widen when I spot Hermione looking determined, briefly her eyes meet mine as I nod and turn to my uncle.

“It was good of you to visit but for now I should rest wait for them to come pick me up,” He jokes lightly making me raise a brow.

“Let’s just say I have my connections now go on to you next adventure,” He jokes lightly bringing a small smile to my lips as I simply nod.

“Until then I suppose, rest well uncle,” I whisper gently pressing my lips to his temple, bringing a small sad smile to his lips as I turn from his bed and head over to Hermione. I hear the faint groan of Harry, signalling himself to be awake as I notice Ron awake now, eyeing my uncle warily.

“Harry?” Hermione and I turn to Harry slowly his blue eyes meet ours…

“I saw my dad…”

“What?”


	64. He Will Live.

Astonished, Hermione and I just frown, staring at our poor friend as though he’s lost his mind, contemplating if he had hit his head harder than we predicted for those words to rush out of his mouth and the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“You saw your dad, a man who died years ago, a man who died from one of the unforgivable curses? We should get Madam Pomfrey Harry has gone mental from stress,” I reason to Hermione.

“No!” Harry jerks upwards out of his bed only to wince in pain.

“Take it easy,” I sigh swiftly helping him get into a more comfortable position as I hear footsteps and hear the squeaky roll of the bed…

“What?” Hermione and I respond both puzzled by his declaration of seeing his father.

“He sent the dementors away. I saw him across the lake!” Harry smiles hopefully at us, a new inner light gleaming in his eyes as his wide eyed doe like look greets us, making me feel guilty at the deluded boy, hoping for his father to be alive.

“Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss,” Hermione exclaims. Briefly, a pinch or a flash of quick fear and worry hits my gut, however the sudden emotion of guilt in the pit of my stomach fades as a familiar voice echoes in my thoughts…

“I have my connections…”

Strangely, I feel a sense of reassurance and confidence from that smug smirk of his, he won’t die I know it, he’s too stubborn to die anyway…

“Why? Blake’s uncle saved us,” Harry frowns.

“Well he did try to kill me twice for one thing,” I add.

“They're gonna kill them both? No. It's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out their souls,” Hermione answers as the sudden slam or the loud clang of the doors erupt, opening making us all turn to the headmaster, Dumbledore.

“Headmaster, stop them. They've got the wrong man,” Hermione pleads.

“One of them anyway,” I exclaim.

“It's true. Sirius is innocent and so is Jack, in this matter anyway,” Harry answers.

“ It's Scabbers who did it!” Ron calls out as all eyes turn to the still confused Ron. Bless…

“Scabbers?” Dumbledore frowns puzzled, lost at the name of Ron’s rat, turning to Hermione and I for clarification.

“He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my Brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl...” Ron trial off uneasy and still puzzled about these recent events.

“The point is we know the truth. Please believe us,” Hermione pleads to the headmaster.

“I do, Miss Granger. But the word of three 13-year-old wizards will convince few others,” Dumbledore sighs.

“Perhaps but a child of a pureblood noble could,” I argue stepping forward.

“Perhaps but still. A child's voice, however honest and true... is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen. Mysterious thing, time. Powerful... and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black and Jack Smith are in the topmost cells of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger, Miss Smith. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight... more than one innocent life may be spared,” Dumbledore explains to us making my brow furrowed lost once again from his cryptic words. He turns to leave but he lingers as he turns to smile directly at Hermione.

“Three turns should do it, I think,” Dumbledore advises Hermione as my brow furrow creases in confusion. Three turns? What does he mean three turns? Three steps to some potion that can make everyone forget?

…No that would require ingredients not even I acquire and it may make everyone forget, we don’t want to do that, nonetheless he merely smiles as though we understood his words. He then turns to the door, reaching out to close it but once again halts in his actions.

“Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck,” Dumbledore explains kindly to us with yet again another paragraph of wise words, all muddled up, making us even more lost to what our next move shall be.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron scowls at us confused as I sigh.

“We’ll never know with that man,” I huff tiredly at the headmaster’s enigmatic words.

“Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk...” Hermione sighs and turns to Harry and I, next thing I know…

“What just happened?” I question shocked, my eyes adjusting to the gleaming bright sun down upon us, causing me to wince since we are inside when it was night time, a minute ago and now it’s the afternoon and we’re outside.

“Where's Ron?” Harry adds lost as I am as we turn to each other seeking answers but fail, so turn to the source.

“7:30. Where were we at 7:30?” Hermione asks us.

“Hagrid’s hut,” I answer simply recalling the sorrowful time.

“Come on. And we can't be seen,” Hermione sighs.

“What? Hermione tell us!” I demand feeling irked at the lack of answers.

“Hermione! Hermione! Hermione, wait. Hermione, will you please tell us what it is we're doing?” Harry catches up to Hermione with me by his side, frowning at the lack of knowledge.

“You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!”

Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar words as I furrow my brow in dope thought.

Where are we? Is that the real question I should be asking…no. Wait is it possible? Merlin’s beard! No, no, no, that can’t be! It’s impossible, illegal even!

“That's us. Hermione, Blake!” Harry gasps as I stare blankly in shock and angered as I tug at my hair slightly, pulling at my head for an answer but it never comes, urgh…

“No! He's not worth it.”

“This is not normal,” Harry whispers confused as we turn to Hermione who reveals a familiar device around her neck.

“This is a Time-Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year,” Hermione leaves as I gasp.

“THATS IT!!!” Smugly, I smile at the device gently caressing the device.

“Amazing there so rare, to think McGonagall had one, I always wanted one but mother could never find one for me, I envy you! Oh my gosh the possibilities are endless with the device,” I gush in awe, bringing a small smug smile to Hermione’s lips.

“You mean we've gone back in time?” Harry asks turning back to the topic, gently prying my hands off the device, making me pout annoyed.

“Yes. Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly, something happened he wants us to change,” Hermione explains as we watch again the scene of Hermione punching Draco.

“Good punch,” Hermione smiles from Harry’s compliment and after her explanation of the time turner. We watch the whimpering Draco turn to flee as I feel a pang of pity towards the boy but also a positive feeling, he sort of did deserve it, wait what I mean is urgh…  
“Thanks. Malfoy's coming. Run!” Hermione ushers Harry to hide and I follow as we hide in the shadows watching my childhood friend and his goons.

“ Not a word to anyone, understood? I'm gonna get that jumped-up mudblood! Mark my words. That way Blake will see she shouldn’t be wasting her pureblood potential with them; does she know how hard I’m trying to keep her reputation creditable? Those of the society are insulting and ruining her name as we speak and yet she continues to hang around those who no knowing of our nobility,” Draco growls as I feel a pang of guilt for him.

He doesn’t have to protect or defend my name, I may not be confronted by them but I know. I hear the faint whispers, the gossip; the insults given to my name through the so called hollow hallways of school. My mother knows too but as the quote hits me about hanging around the group, sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

“That felt good,” Hermione smiles at us.

“Not good, brilliant,” Ron agrees as I watch from afar my past self; raise a brow at the lingering gaze between Hermione and Ron.

“But still, it was reckless Hermione,” My past self-reasons.

“Oh please you’re only saying that because you and Draco are friends,” Past Hermione huffs.

“No I’m not, what Draco has committed I’ll admit has been pathetic but still I grew up with him. I know he can be a good person. But that aside what I mean is this. His father is powerful in Hogwarts Hermione, powerful enough to cause an execution for an animal in Hogwarts. Imagine what he could do to you if he found out what you did, your friends in the muggle world, your family,” My past self explains, fearing for her safety making Hermione frown.

“Wait around this time, Buckbeak’s still alive…what did Dumbledore say…? More than one innocent life may be spared, we can save Buckbeak!” I reason at the helpful thought as my eyes widen at another thought. I can save my uncles arm!! I know he’s tried to kill me but still he wanted to help and…he’s family, he saved me, he protected my friends, even if he is a Smith, to lose an arm is…traumatic and it’s my fault, I have to prevent this from happening, no matter what.

Together, we watch our past self’s leave however I frown at my past self.

“Have I always been that fat?” I blurt out a tad bit self-conscious earning a sigh from Hermione.

“No you’re fine,” Harry reassures me as I nod, slightly anxious as I look down at my current state. It’s all those sweets Georg has given me, urgh me and my sweet tooth…

“Besides, if anything you don’t eat enough, honestly, the portions you give yourself, Ron looks horrified,” Hermione brings in.

“You’re joking, those times I’m spoiling myself,” I argue. I must keep my body at the right weight, for the right people. I simply shrug, frowning as I recall the numerous times of Ginny, Hermione and even George, sometime Fred, seeing my food and adding extras to it, even Mrs Weasley did once when she was serving, it was quite filling. I fail to notice Hermione’s and Harry’s brief look of worry sent my way as we continue on.

Carefully, we leave our hiding spot to watch our past self’s rush down to Hagrid’s hut.

“Let's go,” Hermione leads the way as we rush down near a familiar wall of pumpkins to find a oblivious Buckbeak being petted by my past self, I wince slightly at the brief arrow of sorrow from the sad memory, only for it be replaced by the emotion of joy and hope. If this plan succeeds Buckbeak will be spared, we can’t mess this up.

However, my eyes widen when my past self is pulled behind another wall of pumpkins with a familiar blonde.

“Draco!?” Shocked, my friends turn to me as I release a awkward mumble.

“Sorry, Draco warned me, to tell you guys, so on the plus side, Draco isn’t all that bad, see he tried to help you Harry,” I reason trying to be positive but…

“He wanted to save you,” Hermione argues.

“This is why I can’t be the positive person,” I mumble as the two try to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Guys look! Here they come!” I shout panicked t the idea of those two eavesdropping on a very private conversation between myself and Draco. The two turn only for their eyes to widen at three familiar important figures, well two and certain axe wielder.

“I'd better hurry,” Harry stands; ready to steal Buckbeak only for Hermione to hold him back with my aid.

“Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him,” Hermione says to him.

“Why?” Harry frowns at us.

“Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free and then Hagrid will be in trouble, probably making the timeline even worse,” I explain stopping Harry from our words.

“Scabbers, you're alive!”

“Keep a closer eye on your pet.”

“That's Pettigrew!” Harry scowls at the deceptive foe.

“Harry, you can't,” Hermione pulls him back.

“He betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to sit here! Blake he betrayed your mother!” Harry argues.

“Harry! He betrayed my biological mother, not my real mother and besides it’s too reckless, no doubt the rat will sneak away and you could be caught by Fudge furthering altering the timeline and making it worse!” I explain.

“Blake’s right Harry. Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We can't be seen,” Hermione explains calmly to Harry.

“Yeah, my mother told me of this fellow who used the turner to go back in time, only his clothes didn’t fit in, he met a woman turns out to be his ancestor and…yeah last I heard he ended up stuck in that time in a slum if the magisters didn’t intervene,” I summarise the story.

“Fudge is coming. And we aren't leaving?” Hermione frowns puzzled by the change.

“Why aren't we leaving?” I question as Harry panics as I feel a slight wave of fear, anxiety and worry as I notice we are stuck in there oblivious. Slowly, I notice Hermione picks up a random familiar stone and tosses it into the hut just as I peer over to see Draco flee the scene as my past self-jolts up, sneaking inside the hut, panicked and apprehensive.

My eyes widen when I hear a familiar crash of a broken vase, no…don’t tell me…  
Amazed, I can’t help but stare wide eyed at the revelation as all the pieces come and fit together…

All this time…

We did it, we did this and...What else did we do I wonder?

We’re amazing!!

“Are you mad!?” Harry hisses as we hear the sounds of the vase breaking.

“No…she’s a bloody genius!” I smile amazed as the pieces fit together, slowly but eventually that explains it. Quickly, I pick up another stone and toss it, making the stone hit past Harry who recoils from the shock and hisses, but finally turns to see its time for our past selves to flee.

!That hurt!! Harry frowns still puzzled.

“Sorry for saving our timeline,” I smirk as Harry is still bewildered while I can’t help but smirk in utter awe at this. We did this, we saved ourselves hah I guess I did save Harry for once…I’m not so useless after all, I smirk at the pride of confidence blooming from the realization of not being as useless as I first thought of being, just the books and brains of the social society of the wizarding world. Honestly, Hermione’s smarter than me, which is impressive for a mudblood, just goes to show that mudblood’s can be smart if they put their heart into studying our society, it’s just naturally easier for purebloods like myself to be superior to them in that idea, if they don’t study. 

“We're coming out the back door. Go! Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?” Hermione frowns seeing her past self as I merely give her a sympathetic tap as we hide in familiar area of the woods, behind some trees however-

‘Snap!’

Worried, we rush behind a tree, my eyes widen feeling a wave of déjà vu hit me as past Hermione turns her back, hearing the sharp sound of the snap of a branch. We hide behind eh trees, panicked at the thought of being discovered. I ignore my hammering heart, freaked and scared of being found.

“I feel you there,” I give her a sympathetic nod then turn back to our previous hiding place to find our past selves there.

“What?” My past self-questions past Hermione, frowning.

“I thought I just saw... Never mind,” Past Hermione sighs while my past self-shrugs.

“Wait don’t tell me… What? I thought I just saw... Never mind,” I hear past Hermione mutter as I can’t help but be wide eyed at the close call and explanation for Hermione’s strange behaviour prior.

“Let’s go,” Ron reasons and they all nod, heading back to the castle.

“Let's go, Okay, go, Harry. Go!” Hermione hisses as we watch from afar to see if Harry can get through to him but it’s not working. Sighing, I shake my head at the sad attempts and approach while Hermione keeps an eye on us, to make sue no one sees us or to warn us as I approach seeing Harry tug on Buckbeak’s chain making the bird confused by the weak attempts. I smile seeing Buckbeak perk up at me while I turn to see some dead ferrets, perfect.

“Get away!” Harry hisses as I sigh, shaking my head at the pitiful efforts.

“Get off,” Harry scowls at some of the crows, trying to stop him in his path, tugging at his shoes to stop the endeavour while cawing like an alarm, a few try to take nips at me but my eyes widen when I spot a familiar crow dive down, pecking at the birds. Elegantly, Raven dives down on to my shoulder nuzzling me as I smile appreciating the gesture.

“Thanks honey,” I smile gently nuzzling his feathered cheek with my finger. Once done, the bird flies up to tend to the other crows.

“Minister, I really think I should sign as well. Yes, very well. Perhaps it would be…” We over hear the voices inside the hut.

“Okay, Buckbeak. Come quickly. Come with us now. Come on. Keep trying. Come on. Quickly. Buckbeak. Okay? Quickly. Hurry up!” Harry panics, his voice in a hushed whisper as we hear the debate inside the hut for the minister to sign something.

“Okay? Your name only. It's such a very long name...”

“Hurry up now, Buckbeak, okay?” Harry hisses as I approach dead ferret in hand, holding in my repulsion due to being adjusted to the stench from my spare lesson with Buckbeak, feeding the cutie.

“Come on. Come on, Buckbeak. Come and get the nice dead ferret. Come on. It's here. Come on, Beaky,” Smiling, I arrive, seeing Buckbeak stand up seeing the food and me together, but mostly the food, he obeys following us with Harry’s aid with the chain.

“Here we are, minister. Follow me. Now, look there.”

“Where?”

“Look beyond the rocks.”

“What am I supposed to see?”

“Professor Dippet had that ling planted when he was headmaster.”

“Oh, yes. Indeed, indeed. And all the strawberries.”

“Come on, Buckbeak. Come on,” Harry and I encourage the bird continuing our sneaky escape.

“I see no strawberries,” Fudge frowns at Dumbledore, smiling outside of Hagrid’s hut.

“Over there.”

“Where?”

“Over there. This way.”

“Let's get this over, please.”

“All right. But where is it? I saw the beast, just now. Not a moment ago!”

“How extraordinary.”

“Buckbeak!” We hiss when Buckbeak momentarily stops in the open to dine on his dead ferret.

“Come now, Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him! Hagrid?” Fudge turns to frown at the tall keeper.

“Buckbeak?” Hagrid frowns.

“I don't think the minister's suggesting you had anything to do with this. How could you? You've been with us all the time,” Dumbledore smiles seeing the perplexed Fudge and annoyed executioner.

“Right. Well, well. We must search the grounds,” Fudge decides.

“Well, search the skies, if you must, minister. Meanwhile, I'd like a nice cup of tea or a large brandy. Oh, executioner, your services are no longer required. Thank you,” Dumbledore dismisses the executioner.

“You'll find no small glasses in this house, professor. Come on. This way. This way, now,” Hagrid welcomes them into his hut. Together, the three males decide to stop the execution for now bringing a small smile of relief to my face from the decision as we manage to hide Buckbeak.

“But…”

“Buckbeak!” Hermione frowns as he attempts to take the ferret, nearly nipping at my side. Quickly, with the reflexes of a cat, I manage to dodge the quick nip, instead I pass Buckbeak one of the dead ferrets to feed on, since we’re in the clear and pass my gloved fingertips though his soft feathers, bringing another small smile to my lips at the comfort of knowing…he’s okay now, he’s safe, he’s going to live…


	65. My Biggest Mistake

“Now what?” Harry questions giving Buckbeak the last ferret.

“We save Sirius,” Hermione answers.

“How?” Harry questions wishing for a plan.

“No idea,” Hermione confesses.

“Oh I just love it when we have no plans don’t you?” I grumble sarcasm evident in my tone as we run after Hermione, following her and leaving Buckbeak to rest or hide at the very least. 

Shocked, my eyes widen when we come across a familiar scene of a non- transformed crazed werewolf.

“Look. It's Lupin!” Hermione points out as he uses the Immobulus! Spell to calm the weeping willow to allow him entrance into the secret passage to the shrieking shack below.

“And professor Snape's coming,” I point out spotting a familiar figure of the cloaked male.

“And now we wait,” Harry sighs.

“And now we wait,” Hermione agrees.

“Anyone up for a tea party while waiting?” I joke lightly at the grim tension bringing a small tired smile to the pair’s lips.

“You’re very cheerful more than usual,” Harry notes.

“Well when learning about our friend having a time turner and realising what we’ve accomplished, you got to admit, it’s a great feeling to think we can do all sorts with this turner, the possibilities are endless, the timelines, the…”I trial off giddy in awe, my eyes gleaming in awe bringing a small tired chuckle to the pairs lips as I feel as though I want to scream up at the ideas, the possibilities and the sources of knowledge we could discover from this time turner.

“It’s also dangerous though, we shouldn’t be using this a lot,” Hermione warns me gravely causing a tired sigh as I simply nod, feeling a tad bit tired from the reality check but still…

Loudly, the sound of bats squeaking perks my ears as we turn to a horde of bats, bursting out of the woods and some flicking us with their wings.

“At least someone's enjoying himself,” Hermione smiles as we turn to a hungry Buckbeak gobbling up any bat he can peck at. “Yeah,” Harry smiles as I release a small smile, relieved to see the bird final free from the jaws of death, wow bit dramatic there, heh guess all this drama can make you a tad bit dramatic.

“Hermione? Blake,” Harry turns to us as I raise a brow with Hermione.

“Yeah?” Hermione responds while I give a hum showing my acknowledgement of listening to him.

“Before, down by the lake, when I was with Sirius... I did see someone. That someone made the dementors go away,” Harry begins as I frown seeing this going somewhere I’d rather it didn’t.

“With a Patronus. I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him... only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it,” Hermione adds.

“It was my dad. My dad conjured the Patronus!” Harry confesses to us making us go wide eyed at his accusation. Softly, I feel my eyes falter sadly at the thought and feel a wave of sorry, empathy and pity for the deluded boy, hope beaming in his eyes.

“Harry, but your dad's...” Hermione trails off as Hermione and I share a expression of worry and pity for the boy.

“Dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw!” Harry smiles determined as I frown.

“Harry…” I call out weakly but it falls to deaf ears as the determined boy stands up and we follow.

“Here we come. You see Sirius talking to me there? He's asking me to come live with him. That's great. When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys'. It'll just be me and him. We could live in the country... someplace you can see the sky. He'll like that after all those years in Azkaban,” Harry explains to us, grinning while I shake my head at the innocent boy.

“Harry! Run!” We hear Hermione’s voice of her past self and perk up, ready to help.

“RAHGHR!!!”

Wait…I have to go! Quickly, I run on ahead.

“Blake!” I hear the chorus from the air but it falls to deaf ears as I rush ahead, ignoring my burning legs and pained hisses from my skin being pricked by the thorns of the wildlife. Panting, I arrive at the scene my breath ragged as I stare at the werewolf. And my past self but most of all my uncle protectively standing in front of us.

I can fix this. I can solve this. I can help… 

Silently, I draw my wand my eyes narrowed as Hermione approaches only for the wolf to strike and my uncle to rush ahead.

NO-

Quickly, I draw my wand and perform a flipendo, however as I am about to perform it.

“Blake stop!!” I feel a pair of strong, tired and pale hands wrapped around me pushing me back into the ground.

“NO!!!! HARRY LET GO!!” I screech in a low whisper while he shakes his head.

“Blake you can’t do this! He tried to kill us! He tried to kill you! He-”

“I don’t care!!! He’s- It’s my fault Harry!! His arm is going to be-”

“I know, I overheard…Blake please if you don’t stop, Lupin could harm any of us!!!” Harry pleads desperate in his attempt as I feel my throat begin to choke up.

“I-I can’t! He’s my only shot, my only shot at knowing…he’s…I did this to him! I-I made him lose his arm Harry! He’s like this because of me I ruined his life!!! It’s my fault all I’ve ever done is be useless when you needed me I failed, when I tried to help I made things worse. Whenever I do something I fail but not this time, no matter how much I try, no matter how much I study, train or read it never works out… I can’t fail not this time!!” I scream, feeling my throat begin to choke and my eyes begin to water as Harry holds my crying form.

This is the biggest mistake of my life...

“It’s not your fault, now come on! We have to go,” Harry grabs my arm dragging me away as my eye catches the faint silhouette of my uncle’s limp arm in the jaws of that beast…

“I’m sorry…”I whimper, tears cascading down my face at the man trying to save us.

“AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Blake,” Hermione hugs me as I release a shaky sigh, feeling a wave of anger, guilt and most of all failure, the bitter taste in my mouth repulses me as I force myself not to vomit or spit out the taste, knowing the stench will linger and it is unladylike to spit and act like a brute as mother would tell me.

“Let's go,” Hermione runs forward and we follow behind only to come across Harry standing still terrified as the werewolf approaches to finish him off that is until…

“AWWOOO!!!”

Wide-eyed, we stare at Hermione.

“Do you want to die?!!!” I hiss at her enraged as the werewolf turns to our direction, oh no…

“What are you doing?” Harry frowns as Hermione continues to perform…no way.

“IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!” My eyes widen in realisation of the wolf howl…

“Saving your life!” Hermione reasons as we hear the sound of messy heavy but frantic footsteps approaching. “Thanks,” Harry smiles. “Great. Now he's coming for us,” I scowl at the thought, readying my wand just in case.

“Yeah, I didn't think about that. Run!” Hermione screams as the rabid footsteps come closer making my legs burn, my bones ache and my blood boil from my frantic heart as we flee from our own demise.  
Panting, the three of us hide behind a tree hearing the heavy thud of branches being tossed to the floor and the rabid roars of the beast until it stops. We peer over the large tree to see the werewolf calmly look around, searching for the female werewolf to find none. Quickly, we use this distraction to escape but sadly as we leave the protection of the tree, we are greeted by a familiar growling beast.

Terrified, I use my fear as a form of adrenaline, raising my hand as Harry quickly grabs Hermione and me, using his back to protect us. Harry no that idiot! Terrified, we cling to one another in fear of our deaths only to hear a familiar caw of a beast. Shocked, we turn to smile at a familiar Buckbeak, easily scaring or warding the werewolf off, using his wings and claws to intimidate or at least harm the werewolf. Yay go Buckbeak! Proudly, I watch Buckbeak protect us…

“That was so scary,” Hermione whispers once the werewolf flees fearful of Buckbeak. Hermione turns using Harry’s shoulder to lean on.

“That was bloody brilliant!! Good boy! Good boy!!!” Grinning, I rush up to Buckbeak hugging the creature’s neck making Buckbeak coo, approving the praise as I pet the creature, petting as a reward making Buckbeak coo and nuzzle back.

“Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night,” Harry releases a heavy sigh as I grin ecstatic over the beauty and standing up for us, Buckbeak is our saviour.

Frowning, I shiver from the sudden icy chill in the air seeing a few leafs on the ground begin to move with the cold wind, some dark leafs turning crisp from turning into an icy leaf, only to crumble easily on the ground. Curious, Hermione, Harry and I look up wide eyed at the familiar cloaked creatures, Dementors…

Crud.

“Sirius. Come on!” Harry chases on ahead following the army of Dementors.

“Harry hold on!” I warn him as Hermione and I chase after the deluded boy, set on the belief that his father saved him.

Finally, we arrive at the scene, I’m panting and my body is going to hold some revulsion towards me tomorrow, urgh. I need to work out more, but aside from that we arrive at the scene finding the once peaceful beautiful familiar lake, now covered in a ice cold chill, shown by the thin sheet of ice over the lake, the lake is soon consumed by the ice as the Dementors draw closer and closer, each one swooping down to take a teasingly touch of Sirius and then Harry’s soul as the two are helpless against the Dementors while we watch in the shadows. I shiver from the acquainted deathly cold chill of the Dementors.

“Help them…”

“Save them…”

“Free us…”

Briefly, my eyes widen at the familiar voices I pick up and turn to the others, finding them oblivious to the voices.

“Did you hear that?” I whisper.

“Hear what?” The two frown at me as I shake my head at the familiar voices and look down, my eyes widening at the thin shadows underneath the thin sheet of ice…wait…no…no, no! I need to stop, remember what mother said. Ignore them, ignore the voices, ignore it, they only speak lies and are in your head. Frowning, I block out the voices and instead focus on the scene before me.

“This is horrible,” Hermione whimpers at the sight.

“Don't worry. My dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus. Any minute now. Right there. You'll see!” Harry grins but it slowly falters when he finds no doe in sight and instead watches the scene before us.

“Harry, listen to me. No one's coming,” Hermione tries to tell him the truth but it falls to clogged ears making me slightly scowl at the gullible fool.

“Don't worry, he will. He will come,” Harry reassures us, but mostly himself.

“Sirius,” We hear the whimper of past Harry crying over the unconscious male on the verge of death…

“You're dying... both of you. Harry!” Hermione reasons that’s when I snap when I see Harry still refuse to believe the grim reality

“Harry!” I screech at him roughly tugging by him by his shirt collar as his wide blue eyes meet my greyer shade of blue pair.

“He isn’t coming. Your father is dead! Your mother is dead; your parents are dead, face it!!!! Listen to me, I understand. I know you want your parents to be alive; I know you do because…because I want mine to be alive too! I want to know the reasons for their choice, I want to know what they were like, what they loved, what they wanted to do with their lives, why they left me but they’re gone! I stop mid tangent, recoiling as I see Harry’s hurt and defeated expression, seeing a brief past image of myself in him as I recall my mother’s cruel but truthful words. I had to get over it, they didn’t want me so I don’t want them, that’s what I told myself but now with everything that’s happened, I…I don’t know anymore but I have to be honest with him, even if it hurts him.

“They can’t come back; there is no way for someone to come back from the dead Harry!! I’m sorry. Your father isn’t coming, your mother isn’t coming, no one is coming to help you Harry. Trust me I understand your pain but standing around watching as you could help yourself is foolish! This could be your only chance, when you mentioned Sirius offer to me. I realized this may be your only chance at having a true family, trust me when I say this, don’t let go of it, don’t let go of the last shot you have of having a family or someone to care for you and don’t let that go. Please we have to help them!!!” I argue, feeling tears in my eyes as my throat begins to choke up, all my conflicting emotions and my reasonable collusions tearing itself apart in my mind.

Wide eyed, Harry’s sad watering blue eyes meet my own tear eyed greyish blue pair as he slowly nods, giving me a brief hug but this hug I can feel the understanding pain we both feel for our lack of parents and loneliness of it…

Bravely, Harry steps forward, wand raised…

“Expecto Patronum!”

Loudly, Harry screams the spell as a powerful wave of light blue emits from the wand, saving him and Sirius from the horde of Dementors as a familiar stag is formed from the light, saving his past self and Sirius together. Slowly, the light fades as Harry turns to the both of us.

I see the once flash of hope in his eyes begin to fade. Slowly, I approach the poor boy, hugging him as he releases a tearful whimper as my cold, smooth, thin hand caresses Harry’s cheek. Smiling sadly, he leans into my palm as we both stare at each other finding a sense of kinesin in our loneliness.

“You’re not alone anymore Harry. You’re not alone. You should be proud even remember only a powerful wizard could create a charm like that. You made that charm, you made that patronus; you are that powerful wizard. You should be so proud of yourself!” I inform him raw emotion in my tone. “Thank you Blake,” Harry smiles as we both hug; both of us feeling a shared feeling of joy, relief and sorrow over both our similar losses…


	66. Another Year Put To An End

Grinning, I enjoy the faint breeze of the night sky as Hermione, Harry and I ride on Buckbeak flying in the air, enjoying the cool gust of the nocturnal heavens and look up at the dark atmosphere filled with diamonds and jewels of stars, smiling brightly down on us. I look down to enjoy the beautiful view as I wrap my arms around Harry who is in front, I feel Hermione’s arms tightly wrap around my waist as Harry is leading the way as we fly on Buckbeak’s back.

“You were right, Blake, Hermione. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before!” Harry smiles proud, happy and most of all ecstatic at the large step forward, he made in his spells.

“Does that make sense? Harry glances behind to see our reactions only to see our perplexed expressions, trying to find a logical answer but to find none.

“No,” Hermione answers.

I’m sure there’s some reason either symbolic or deep meaning right now I don’t care!!! I mean look at this view! Look at what we accomplished today!” I grin eagerly admiring the view, only to feel Hermione cling on to me even tighter, causing a chuckle to escape my lips.

“But I don't like flying...!” Hermione squeals in fright as I feel her head on my back trying to avoid the view.

“Oh come on Hermione! You’re missing out big time!” I reason to her only to flinch from her high pitch squeal as Harry and I grin, cheering for our victory.

Eventually, we arrive to land in a certain tower; I scan the area to find two jail cells side by side, only to find no one inside the left one but to find Sirius in the other.

“How…?”

“I have my connections…”

Sighing, I shake my head at the sneaky snake smirking. I got to admit, I’m impressed; he’s cunning and smart people I tend to enjoy more than others…

“Bombarda!” Hermione chants, blasting open the locked jail door.

“I’ll have to remember that spell,” I enter the cell helping Sirius up and onto Buckbeak.

“I'll be forever grateful for this... to the three of you,” Sirius smiles at us while I can’t help but scowl lightly.

“Sorry about before,” He smiles apologetically t me.

“It’s fine just don’t try to surprise me in your dog form again, if you do, you may find a certain important part of your body gone,” I warn him darkly seeing him gulp slightly.

“Like mother like daughter” He jokes lightly nervously as shown by his shaky tone. Anxiously, I look around, my eyes narrowed in case of any intruders spotting us as we speak in the hallways of the Hogwarts hall.

“I want to go with you,” Harry pleads as Hermione and I stand there, for support but lost not sure what to do, these people should have a movement I suppose.

“One day, perhaps. For some time, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides... you're meant to be here,” Sirius reasons to him, glancing at us.

“But you're innocent. And you know it!” Harry argues as Sirius gently sets him down to sit down on one of the hallways stone seats. “And for now, that will do. I expect you're tired of hearing this... but you look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have...”

“My mother's eyes,” Harry interrupts, having those words drilled into his brain by now.

“It's cruel that I spent so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them... in here,” Sirius smiles kindly at Harry who goes silent, understanding his reason as Sirius turns to Hermione and I.

“You two really are the brightest witches of your age,” Sirius smiles gently at Hermione grateful then turn to me.

“You look so much like your mother Blake, so smart as well, you truly are your mother’s daughter,” He smiles sadly at me as I simply nod.

“Blake you may not care for your real parents but let me tell you this, although your mother and I were friends. She had a lot of secrets Melody did, she was secretive just like your birth, never told Lily or anyone of it, not even her own brother. Promise me when I say this Blake, don’t let your secrets tear your friends or loved ones apart, don’t let what happened to us happen to you,” He almost begs, my eyes widen at the sorrow, desperation and guilt he almost pleads to me as Hermione and I share a look of concern while Harry is silent.

“It’s okay, I won’t, I don’t wish to know about her anyway. All she has done is cause trouble,” I shrug it off.

“Is that really it though?” Sirius questions making me raise a brow at him.

“Your mother was kind Blake, your mother was smart and your mother was a good person. That I will not lie, but her curiosity was her weakness, it made her lose friends, it made her learn things that could hurt her and those she loved. Your uncle too, he cared deeply for your mother and was quite the heartbreaker and flirt, tch, he and I were the heartbreakers of Hogwarts. You should have seen it, we had a fan club, despite his temper he has a good heart and is loyal, he was faithful to James, Lily, Lupin and I even if he was seen as the freak back then,” Sirius smiles bitterly as I raise a brow, filled with questions but I shut my lip, all but one meek question slips out.

“Do you still consider him a friend?” I ask intrigued.

“When I was at my lowest, both of them were there for me. When I was in Azkaban he was there for me. No matter what, Jack is my friend, I care for him as much as I care for Lupin, no matter their faults,” he smiles deeply as I blink surprised by the news.

“She cared for you deeply Blake I know that and you know that as well. Deep down I have one question for you?” He smiles at me as I frown.

“And that would be?” I raise a brow at him.

“Do you really not want to learn the truth?” He smiles, taking a few steps backwards towards Buckbeak, climbing on top, Buckbeak releases a rally cry ready for take-off.  
“Take care of him, remember to brush his feathers and feed him!!” I call out as I watch the two flying figures leave, feeling a heavy thud of pain in my heart at the thought of Buckbeak gone and now is real, but the main thing is, he’s lives, he’s safe and he’s okay.

“You sound like his mother,” Harry chuckles bitterly.

“Oh hah hah! You’re hilarious, not my fault I find animals more sympathetic than humans,” I scoff making Hermione smile while Harry chuckles as we head off…

“We have to go,” Hermione grasps our hands dragging us back to the nurses office only to find a stoic, calm and smiling Dumbledore waiting patiently in front of the tall towering doors.

Oh boy…

“Well?” Dumbledore turns to us.

“He's free. We did it,” Harry smiles.

“Did what? Good night,” Dumbledore smiles knowingly playing along and leaves us as I frown at him annoyed.

“I’ll never get that man,” I huff never truly understanding his plan or role in this game.

“How did you get there? I was talking to you there. And now you're there,” Smiling, I can’t help but chuckle when we enter to find a baffled Ron, lost, confused and puzzled by our appearance, considering recent events. Smiling, the three of us exchange a smirk.

“What's he talking about, Harry? Blake?” Hermione frowns at us. “I don't know. Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?” Harry questions the baffled ginger.

“Honestly, I think those injuries did more to your head if anything, just rest,” I huff patting the boy’s ruffled ginger curls as he still looks as lost as a puppy.

Urgh…Groaning, I scowl at a smirking arms crossed Hermione.

“Come on time to get up,” Hermione smirks at my sharp scowl.

“Sorry, don’t know about you but I can’t feel anything down there,” I grumble gesturing to my exhausted legs.

“Oh come on we have lessons, no time for being frantic,” Hermione smirks getting my things as I release a tired groan, feeling my legs feel as heavy as lead. I drag myself out of my bed, using my arms I lay on the hard wooden floor.

“Hermione, Emma, anyone help!” I plead offering my hand out to no reply.

“What’s wrong with you?” Emma frons as I release a tired grunt.

“Late night studying,” Hermione answers in my exhausted state forcing me to stand up causing a pained cry as Hermione helps steady me.

“Never make me run that much again,” I grumble as Hermione chuckles, forcing me to the shower to change, leaving me to do my daily duties, of showering and getting ready.

“I hate you,” I grumble tiredly limping.

“No you don’t,” Hermione smirks cheekily as I mutter a few curses of annoyance.

“‘Ello! Ello!!!”

“No!” Hissing, I scowl glaring at the enthusiastic pair smiling at me.

“Go to hell. I don’t have time for your happiness today,” I growl at them as Hermione with Melody’s aid choose my breakfast, due to my arms being sore like the rest of my body.

“Someone’s happy,” I hear clicked heels and turn to glare at a giggling Emily, cheekily stealing one of my bits of bacon.

“You thief,” I grumble glaring lazily at her.

“Yep,” She smiles and ruffles up my hair as my brother merely gives me a smug smirk enjoying my pain.

“You’re a terrible brother,” I grumble.

“Love you too sister,” My brother chuckles.

“Do my ears deceive me or do I hear Mr broody chuckling?” I hear George’s playful gasp.

“It’s the end of the world,” Fred adds only to result in a tired groan from the pair as my brother scoffs, rolling his eyes to take his seat with Emily by his side…

“Come on chin up,” I feel a warm, rough, large hand touch my ice cold chin, making me lean on the source of warmth, ignoring the snickers as my head is gently pushed upwards only for me to sharply glare at a smiling George. Frowning, I notice George’s eyes narrow at my cheek. I follow his gaze to see a scar that will most likely not heal; mother will not be pleased to see her china doll scratched…

I look to the side hearing snickering to scowl at a familiar Juliet with her lackeys, gossiping, I notice her sharp glare on me and Emma but I remain unfazed while Emma flinches away, trying to block her out to focus on the group before me while Emma focuses her attention on Seamus by her side, happily devouring the food before him.

“Does it hurt?” Gently, George questions.

“I’ve had worse,” I grumble tiredly as George frowns, I see the concerned worry in his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like a china doll like me to be damaged,” I joke lightly.

“It’s the fact that you were hurt that saddens m,” He huffs tiredly once we spot the others talking absorbed in their own conversation.

“Please, its fine, besides…boys like scars right?” I smirk recalling a certain idiotic uncle of mine, who knows where he is now.

“Yeah, who said I didn’t like scars,” George smiles warmly making me smile at his contagious smile, he’s adorable. Wait… what?

“Ah no need to pout, it’s only me,” George smiles.

“I can’t feel my legs,” I grumble tiredly, earning a snicker from said person.

“I hear Professor Lupin’s been fired,” Emma sighs sadly.

“I really liked him too especially his moustache, it was cool looking,” Emma pouts.

“That’s a shame,” Hermione sighs, looking saddened at the news while I’m too exhausted to mentally feel tired as I release a yawn and mutter out.

“Another Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher bites the dust,” I joke lightly, yawning as I feel tears prick my eyes from the motion…

“I know,” George smirks as I merely humph as I her seats shifting and feel someone make my body lean against something, warm, muscular and comforting, my nose titches at the alluring smell of candy, sweat and some sort of powder. Tired, I look up at a smirking George and huff. “Just let me sleep,” I grumble as George snickers and nods.

“Sleep as long as you need too,” George smiles playing a chaste kiss to my temple, I hear a few shocked gasps as I merely huff, too tired to contemplate the joke of using playful peck as I feel a sudden heaviness in my eyelids and fall down, falling asleep on a certain someone’s laps, the last thing I see is a package of sorts being plopped down and hear is my brother’s screech of…

“You’re dead your dirty pureblood!!!!!”

And so another chaotic dramatic and emotional journey of the year ends with some answers and more questions waiting to be answered…


	67. A Family Dispute

“She is not ready yet!!!” Loudly, Carline yells at her husband, desperate to stop the male.

“You heard him. It has to be done,” Dolohov responds coldly but Carline remains unfazed.

“She has to be, you and I both know, we cannot argue with the Lord…”

“She’s a child!!!”

“I do not care. This girl is the key to our Lord’s plan!”

“But-”

“I’m doing the girl a favour, this way her true potential will be released…”

Defeated, the long haired woman stops in her steps, her brow furrowed as she glances at a door, hearing the faint creak of the door, her temple wrinkled but she releases a tired sigh and follows her husband to their quarters, unaware of a certain house elf listening in…

Horrified, the house elf, known as Lily gasps at the news as she turn to her mistresses quarters seeing a slumbering sweet girl known as Blake, oblivious to the trials and decisions before her slumbers…

“Mistress Blake…” Worried, the young elf crawls into her mistress’s bed, slowly she places her arm on the small girl’s arm.

“Whatever falls upon my mistress Lily will stay by her side. Just like my mother did, Winky, Lily’s mother knows Lily will stay by my mistresses side like Winky did,” the elf whispers softly to herself as she looks on, concerned and sorrow evident in her tone as she cares for the young pureblood child…

Whimpering, the young elf perks up at the sound and turns to see the young girl shivering in her bed.

“Mistress, please remain strong in the dark times to come,” Lily whispers seeing the young girl tightly flinch upon the contact, grasping hold of hr snow pale wrist, whimpering, whining, pained as she clutches her wrist to her chest, unaware of her once blood veins now darkening to a coal black, pumping, shaking, changing as a small like vines of sorts begin to form in her skin, converting…

Blake pov:

“Good morning mother,” Politely, I greet her as she remains silently, my eyes narrow when I spot her natural olive skin has some sort of layer of makeup on, hiding something, my eyes narrow at the faint outline of a bruise on her eye. Mother spoke out…it’s rare for her to do such a thing.

“Girl,” the cold voice of Dolohov speaks as immediately I stand up following my mother’s lead as he glides down the staircase, my brother following close behind as the atmosphere turns icy cold, reminding me of a graveyard from the monochromic colours of the room to the depressing atmosphere around us. Once, my father sits we all follow one by one, first father, then mother, then brother and finally me.

“Eek!” I raise a brow at the pained grunt and glance only for my eyes to widen when I see Lily get tripped by a certain Dolohov.

“Out of my way filth,” He hisses as Lily bites her lip nodding and leaves, cradling her no doubt bruised hand. Quietly, I bite my lip, learning not to speak out as I glance at mother, head down as she eats her breakfast; I follow her movements quiet as we all eat our tea as a happy family…

Suddenly, the harsh squeak of a familiar bird interrupts the tense silence as I turn to look up, only for my eyes to widen when I spot a familiar owl however the harsh slam of the bird hitting the window startles us.

“What on earth was that!?” My father scowls as I stand up and approach the window to find the dizzy bird, a familiar bird. My eyes widen as I recall the Weasley family bird, before me. Shaking it off, I remove the letter from the poor girl and help release it again. I hear another squawk and turn to find another bird; an eagle owl flies down on my wrist. Worried, I turn to my father who simply scoffs at Errol.

“Stupid bird, tch no doubt from some low class mud blood family,” He scowls at me as I sigh and he nods, allowing me to answer as I remove the envelope from Loyalty and open it.

“Ah now this is the letter we’ve been waiting for,” Dolohov smiles with my mother as I raise a brow at Loyalty.

“The Malfoy family have invited you to the Quidditch cup my dear, we thought you would like to go,” My mother smiles at me as I can’t help but bear a ecstatic grin at the thought.

“Really!?” I gasp amazed as he nods, smirking knowing of my love of Quidditch.

“Blake, ladies do not stomp,” My mother remarks as I stop my hyperactive movements and bow. “I apologise for my animal like behaviour if I could, may be allowed to read these upstairs?” I ask.

“My I be excused?” I ask permission my eyes meeting a cold dark pair as he simply nods and I bow, respecting the decision I head off to my room, my heels clicking against the echo of the empty room filed with artefacts of all sorts.

“Lilian are you alright?” I ask seeing the injured elf, making me kneel down concerned for her.

“Lily is fine mistress,” She bows meekly.

“Are you sure?” I ask and she nods simply as I sigh and leave the elf to her things. If I were to heal her father would know and would…punish me. I feel a pang of guilt enter me as I turn to my shaky hand, conflicted until eventually; I lower my hand turning m back on the inured elf. I’m sorry Lily…

I hear the heavy click of the door as I shut it, releasing a tired sigh to look at the two letters. The one in my left hand has snow pure envelope to it with a familiar wax seal that I recognise from the Malfoy family. Draco? Hm, this doesn’t seem like his usual letter. Softly, I look over at my vanity to find numerous letters around the mirror from both Draco and George.

I look over at the other letter, my brow rose at the scratchy, cheap looking and rather stained looking envelope with no wax seal on it. Curious, I open the wax seal one first to raise a brow at the neat, tidy and professional layout of the letter, my eyes registering the elegant cursive as Draco’s.

I know how much you love Quidditch, we were invited by Cornelius Fudge, the minister wanted you to come too, he knew of our arrangement and organised an invite to you through us. I thought I invite you to the game. I asked father and he approved, just like last year we went…

I smile at the fond memories of Draoc and I, often spending time together over the holidays due to our parents friendship, the sorts we would create the games we would play and most of all, the secrets we would share, no one knew or even heard of the secrets we learned from eavesdropping on the high society that we purebloods live in…

“How sweet,” I smile excited to see a spare ticket, a V.I.P one at that, meaning I’d get to meet the players, wow….

I then turn to the other…more rustic look envelope and open it, only for my eyes to widen at the rough, homely and casual language of the format used. I raise a brow at the invite from…Cedric? Surprised, I blink at the name. I haven’t spoken to him in a while; from the looks of things they may be meeting up with the Weasley’s.

I smile at the sweet little message sent to me, feeling some strange warmth in my body. I push the emotion aside. I’ve always gone with the Malfoys but never those below I’m curious on how differently they celebrate the Quidditch cup…but still Draco went to all this effort and it’s practically tradition…

“I’d go with the Diggory’s if I were you,” I raise a brow when I turn to my sole brother making me raise a brow at him.

“Diggory? I’m surprised you tend to favour the Malfoy’s,” I point out curious.

“Something isn’t right recently,” My brother mutters as I raise a brow.

“So you’ve noticed the cold air between our parents as well,” I note looking through the letters debating.

“I heard them fighting, sadly it was muffled so I couldn’t hear them specifically but still, I think their planning something. Best to keep way from them if I were you,” He warns me. “What of you?” I enquire as he releases a tired sigh.

“I do not know. All I know is they have plans for us both, be careful this year sister,” He warns me sharply as I nod.

“Thanks for the warning I’m guessing you are sticking with our dear Percy,” I smir at his scowl at the mention of her.

“Indeed so,” He grumbles tiredly as I give him a pitiful nod and release a small quiet whistle. I hear a caw and turn my arm out to feel a pair of claws on my wrist. Calmly, I look down at the crow, Raven and approach my desktop, easing my arm down for Raven to perch herself upon as I get out a piece of paper, similar to Malfoy’s and write my response down, accepting the ticket, it may not be a V.I.P one but still the thought counts besides it will be nice to see Cedric again..


	68. Hungry For One More

Calmly, I begin to pack the necessary things for my trip to the Quidditch cup.

“So you’re going with the Diggory’s?” I hear my mother’s calm tone answer, a hint of disappointment laced in her tone.

“Indeed,” I confirm simply.

“What of the Malfoys, Draco’s a nice boy, polite, respectful, powerful…”

“There is nothing wrong with them, Draco is my friend and the Malfoy’s have been nothing but a second family to me mother…”

“I still don’t like this look what happened last time when you hung around their kind, look what they did to you?” She scowls as I hear her harsh heels dig deeper into the carpet earning a quick flinch from Lily as she approaches me, her sharp demon like nails dig deep into my pale complexion, her eyes narrow at a certain scar on my cheek. It’s been strange recently; her behaviour has been more paranoid, motherly even. She’s begun to take more focus in Marcus and my mother’s life, although she still won’t call brother Marcus as often considering it’s not his proper full blood name, honestly. I’ve also noticed her once powerful sharp eyes looking softer, wiser and tired, it could be my imagination but the once cold calculating shadows in her eyes seem to have faded away a bit, almost. Maybe I’m going mad, maybe I’m overthinking; maybe I should just focus on packing.

“Mother its fine, I prefer it besides… boys like scars,” I argue smiling as I pack my clothes.

“Barbarians dear, not well class pureblood boys,” She scoffs making me roll my eyes at the woman who many fear in the pureblood society…

“Hm?” My ears perk up at the flap of an owl.

“Who could that be?” She mutters curious as her the sound of heels fade and the sound of her pointy nails digging deeper into the letter, earning a quick shiver from the sound, like nails on the chalkboard.

“What on earth did you do!?” She scowls her voice like venom from a snake but as sweetly sick as honey. Frantically, she approaches; harshly her nails deep dig into my face as she reveals the letter.

“I don’t know,” I argue as she releases me shoving the letter in my face, it’s not opened but my eyes widen when I see the owl that sent it, but it quickly leaves.

“I don’t know who this is,” My mother mutters as I nod, not knowing either.

“Hm, perhaps the wrong address,” I offer.

“Perhaps, still open it may have some secrets we could use,” She reasons as I obey and open it only for my eyes to widen at the short letter.

Meet me at the Quidditch cup, in the forest…make sure you are not followed.

“Well?” I hear my others impatient voice question.

“Nothing,” I lie simply as she raises a brow but scoffs.

“Fine just who you are going with, is an error, a mistake, a foolish move, making a mistake by going with those pureblood traitors with their…passed down artefacts they call clothing!” She says malice evident as I sigh, shaking my head at my disapproved mother. But still who sent me this…?

Either way I’m going to find out, I smile intrigued by the mystery of the letter then resume packing…

\--

Quietly, the young farmer wanders through the dark of the night, his snow white hair aged matching his wrinkled expression leaves his cosy tiny hut to enter his fields, the sloshing sound of mud echoes in his ears as he stomps his way towards the old, ancient looking abandoned home, stamping down on a few frail flowers and mushy slosh of dark brown mud, curiosity forces him to explore the place. Gun in hand, just in case from the strange noises he heard from the place recently, a sense of intrigue entered the male resulting in his current adventure into the creaky house.

Annoyed, the elderly man just wishing for a pot of tea, stomps through his land having to check on his second home, angry at his the time to be interrupted by trespassers on his property. His keys clink in the silence of the dark night as his flashlight guides him through the dark sheet veil of the night. The elderly male enters the home.

“How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As l recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?” The elderly male hears, panicking slightly at the slight pained groan of the stair step as he approaches the room, sneakily.

His eyes narrow at the creak of the door, peering in to see a crib of sorts for a new born, he presumes, laying there with a few mysterious voices in a conversation of which, the muggle has no idea.

“Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort. l only meant. . . perhaps if we were to do it without the boy,” The rat like male pleads to the crib, shaking almost begging like a pathetic cockroach.

“No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him. And it will be done. Exactly as l said. This will not work without the boy as my master spoke of,” The croaked, tired, whispery voice heaves.

“He has a point, as Lord Voldemort spoke, the ritual will not work without the boy’s blood,” A husky voice informs, confirming it.

“-l will not disappoint you, my Lord,” A male enters the room, the elderly male notices the raven haired male of the group, his sewer blue eyes glaring darkly at a familiar shade of grey as the dirty blonde male, ignores him instead focusing on the skeletal like hand, weakly gripping onto the dark robes before the creature they speak of as “Lord.”

“He sleeps still, my master must not be disturbed, not yet, not now,” The croaked voice bellows weakly as the others nod.

“You know this better than I, Jack,” The lord spits out as said male bows his head.

“Indeed, for now let him slumber, rest in the shell,” Jack agrees.

“An arm for an arm, Jack,” The dirty blonde male stands smirking at the glaring male.

“If this ritual is successful that is,” Jack argues scowling.

Meanwhile, the rat like male bows his head, obeying his lord, shaking in fear of him.

“-Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign,” The hoarse voice whispers.

“My lord if she is there should we retrieve her?” The dirty blonde enquires an almost hopeful glint in his eye.

“No! She is not ready!” Jack intervenes as all eyes turn to the male.

“We do not know yet, she has been tested time and time again but each time she has failed, she may not be ready or worthy,” Jack answers, flinching under the harsh glare sent his way.

“She would be useless to us,” The hoarse voice mutters.

“She’s smart, she knows spells young beyond her years,” The rat male informs him.

“She’s a child!” Jack scowls at the silent rat.

“A child prodigy from her grades” The chipper voice adds.

“It was weird to not hear you ramble on,” Jack grumbles glaring darkly at the male.

“Now, now, not need to get so touchy,” Grinning, the jolly voice releases a small chuckle ignoring the silent glares sent his way.

“She is not ready, she is hanging around the boy and he may influence her to betray us!” Jack argues simply.

“She isn’t, her loyalties lies with the purebloods, do you not remember her casting side that mother of hers?” The happy voice inputs, his Cheshire like grin widening at the brief flinch or shake of shoulders from a certain lanky dirty blonde.

“We could use her, she could distract the boy or bring her to us,” The hollow voice whispers as the others go silent, debating the idea…

“…”

“Let me test her, I will show you she is ready,” The dirty blonde bows to his lord, almost pleading surprising a few.

“No! She is a c-”

“Enough, already!” The playful voice finally speaks up, his tone serious causing many to flinch even a certain thin hand, making many all turn to the source, however the housekeep falls blind, unable to see the figure, only hear the playful tap of the cane against the whimpering wooden floorboards.

“Let’s see how this year goes, see the girls reactions and such, see if what she did still remains within the girl,” The voice exclaims bringing a small tense silence to the fray.

“Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker. . . . . .is standing just outside the door!”

Terrified, the elderly male takes a step back as the figures all turn to the poor elderly man, trembling in fear as he hears the faint sliver of a snake and hushed hiss of a certain slimy snake.

“Step aside, Wormtail, so l can give our guest a proper greeting….”

“Avada Kedavra!”

Suddenly, a bright neon light fires out from the once tall ancient chair where the shrivelled figure now as, removed from his curb thanks to a certain humming male, cane in hand. The neon light this the poor elderly male who collapses to the ground, the heavy slam of his body creates a screech of pain from the whining floorboards, mourning the death of the poor elderly male, crying lone in the hug of a certain slithering serpent, hungry for one more…


	69. Tree Climbing

So this is the place, if I followed these coordinates correctly…

“BOO!!!”

“Levicorpus!!!” Quickly, I use my wand, using the shock, fear and terror out of reflex to fire out the spell, only for my eyes to widen when I discover a familiar grinning male. The sheepish Hufflepuff smiles warmly at me as I stare at the tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes.

“Don’t do that!” I hiss at him feeling a wave of anger and rage as he releases a jolly giggle.

“You’re cute when you’re scared,” He remarks smugly bringing a ruby red flush to my cheeks.

“I-I can’t believe you! Tch, you- I should leave you hanging there for three days for what you did!” I huff earning a chuckle from the male upside down.

“As much as I’d like to spend three days upside down with you as my company, I don’t think it will be good for the brain,” Cedric jokes lightly making me roll my eyes.

“I suppose, I mean leaving you for three days without food or water would be easy but hiding the boy wold be rather troublesome, so I suppose you are indebted me…I stop in deep thought. Hmm, he owes me either some of his text books, considering he’s older meaning he has more access to more advanced books than I or should I as for a week supply of chocolate frogs? Hmm choices, choices and choices, what should I do?

Thinking, I’m in deep contemplation until-

“How about a date?” Cedric bravely asks making my eyes widen at the offer as I feel a tsunami of shock and embarrassment hit me.

“I-I beg your pardon!?” I scowl at him.

“I’m serious,” He grins sheepishly making me raise a brow and narrow my eyes at his ruby red blush.

“I’ll consider it,” I mutter arms crossed at the thought of him buying me all sorts besides it does not have be as people say romantic it could be platonic, even with his chiselled chin, handsome features and bulky frame…no I shouldn’t think like that! I mean he is a pureblood…it would look good status wise and mother would be pleased as well as father, but still…urgh this is nothing but attraction. We hardly spent time together, urgh… my brain. Must be the hormones…

Sighing, I flick my wrist muttering a small whisper of Liberacorpus, placing him back down on the ground. I hear the faint crunch of leafs, softening the blow to the hard muddy ground.

However, I soon hear the sound of a cane of sorts and turn to a jovial looking man smiling happily at us.

“So you’re the famous Blake Dolohov,” The male smiles at me as I simply nod.

“Indeed although I wouldn’t call myself famous,” I smile modestly at the male.

“Nonsense dear girl, Cedric has told me all sort about your tutoring with him, I must say I can see what Cedric told me about your beauty, you are as beautiful as he said,” He smiles at me as I feel a small blush form from his kind words.

“Thank you, your son was a good student, Mr Diggory,” I politely inform him.

“No, no, no need for such formalities my dear you must be sick of them by now with all those parties you attend, please just call me, Amos,” He tells me.

“I see very well…Amos. And yes it would be a nice change of pace,” I agree as I turn to the blushing Cedric.

“Now then we should be off, meeting up with another group as well,” He grins and goes off ahead as we watch him.

“Your father is very kind,” I begin as we trail after him.

“Yeah, he’s a good man and a great father,” Cedric smiles.

“He’s very… enthusiastic,” I agree.

“I’m surprised you didn’t accept the Weasley’s invitation,” Cedric smiles sheepishly as I notice him look away, looking almost relieved.

“Letter? I never to one from them, perhaps they have to be many people who knows?” I shrug it off, ignoring the slight pain of lying, why does it hurt? I’ve lied numerous times as a child heck even to some teachers I lie. I recall lying to a few teachers when I had forgotten my homework instead using the blind trust the teacher had for me due to being the quiet student and got away with a few things in the past.

I must admit lying is quite easier at times when its people I don’t know, but still I am surprised thy even invited me I mean I haven’t known them my entire life, heck I even thought of myself as like a sister to them back when I barely knew them. I was getting to close to them, if I had gotten closer I would have been hurt thankfully my time with my family have reminded me of that pain, the pain I swore to avoid and forget, besides perhaps it’s a family matter.

It doesn’t matter, either way I’m going to a Quidditch cup, the QUIDDITCH CUP! Smiling, I can’t help but bask in the warm glow of excitement at the idea of going to a tournament of my favourite sport. I manage to imprison my inner screams of excitement, adrenaline and as Emma calls it, my inner fangirl, however I notice subtle cracks begin to show as the rising excitement continues to grow even more as we get closer and closer to the Quidditch cup.

“Hey want to try something?” I blush as Cedric bows down, his warm breathe grazing my ear as his deep husky voice sends shivers of exhilaration down my spine.

“Try…what?” I ask warily, drawing my wand just in case as he smiles a playful smile and looks up, I follow his gaze to the trees and next thing I know, he jumps up on the tree. Surprised, I blink still in shock of the fast move making him smirk.

“Come on it’ll be fun!” He offers his hand out to me as I hesitate not well versed in tree climbing especially with my current attire consisting of a pair of dark black leggings, a snow white jumper, a coal black open coat matching my black heeled boots with a slick silver buckle.

“I’m not sure about this,” I answer uneasily.

“Come on trust me,” He grins.

“I never done this sort of thig before,” I hiss.

“Then I’ll teach you, you tutored me so I’ll tutor you,” He grins as I release a tired sigh and comply, his taller, bigger, larger hand easily wraps around my smaller, colder and frailer looking hand. I feel a spark but this one more different, more powerful but it briefly flees. I shake it off as Cedric stares at me smiling as I ignore his staring and follow his movement. I begin to stagger my arms aching as a few times…eek! Shoot! Horrified, I draw my arm for a quick levitating spell to save me from the fall, only to feel a strong tug pulling me into a strong muscular chest, my greyish blues look up into a pair of smug grey.

“Thanks,” I release a breathe of relief.

“What can I say? I can’t stand seeing a pretty girl fall,” He smirks coyly as I sigh shaking my head at the Hufflepuff.

“I thought you were guys were shy,” I huff.

“That’s stereotyping,” Cedric plays along bringing a small joking smirk to my lips as I roll my eyes and together with his hand entwined with mine, to steady me, I follow him, ignoring the random spike sparks from our entwined hands as we continue, onwards…

“This is amazing!” I grin giddily as I get the hang of it.

“You never did this as a kid?” Cedric frowns.

“No, not really mother hated me going outside, thought I’d get poisoned by muggles,” I answer calmly.

“Muggles aren’t that wicked,” Cedric frowns.

“I suppose although muggles can use us, I mean for numerous decades they did hunt us down and try to burn us alive, drown us, the list goes on and on. They can use our magical gifts for their own things, they can poison our minds into doing things we would ever do,” I argue recalling my mother and father’s teaching as I stop to see Cedric’s pitiful expression.

“Look I don’t need your pity I know not all muggles are bad I mean, there’s Emma, Emily, Hermione and well, I was just trained to be wary of people that all,” I reason.

“I can tell with that wall of yours,” He mutters.

“Wall?” I raise a brow and he nods.

“When I first heard of you, I was impressed by you skill, I remember hearing about your match against Malfoy and hearing about your fight with the troll, that daring look in your eye, that toothy grin and the way you openly taunted people like that, you looked free, your true self so I thought to approach you but when I did, you seemed closed off, cold, defensive, it’s like you changed personalities,” He explains.

“I apologise if I ruined your expectations,” I exclaim, used to the phrase by now.

“No it’s fine if anything I was impressed on how easily you could switch like that and how you dealt with the bullying,” He smirks.

“Bullying? I frown as he raises a brow.

“You didn’t know?” He whispers as I shake my head.

“Well, from what I heard your name was being insulted behind your back, Slytherin people muttering on how you were a mistake, a failure and disappointment to your status, hanging round well…you know,” He gestures as I nod urging him to continue.

“From what I heard, they tried carving the ‘Witch of the dark arts’ into your desk numerous times. I heard people taunting, saying that well…you would be burned or drowned for hanging around the likes of them. It was horrible,” He whispers.

“I never heard of this,” I whisper, feeling numerous emotions of sorrow, anger and anguish. How did I not notice this? I am superb when it comes to observations and I was trained to detect an enemy, never has my work been so sloppy before, I feel a wave of disappointment at the realization.

“Maybe your brother knows from what I heard, the bullying was always silenced when your brother or Emily entered the room,” Cedric whispers as I frown. So Juliet tried to strike at me even back then, no doubt with fellow pureblood friends of Slytherin, it would seem my brother again is hiding me from the truth. A scowl crosses my lips at the thought, I feel another cloud of anger and betrayal hitting me, he’s looking down at me again, is it out of pity for not being a blood relative, for being adopted? My teeth grind against one another, a flood of rage flowing though my veins… hiding this from me…No I must calm down I will tackle the issue when the time comes, for now I need to focus, nothing will ruin my day, nothing will ruin the best day of my life, nothing will ruin the Quidditch cup…

“But still, to act unfazed, a skill you need in the pureblood world,” I shrug trying to change the topic.

“I suppose for those in the pureblood society,” Cedric smiles bitterly.

“You chose your life I have chosen mine,” I reason.

“But have you?” Cedric questions halting me in my steps as I go silent at his words…

Nothing will ruin today, nothing will ruin the cup, nothing will ruin this perfect day…


	70. Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!

“Arthur! It's about time!” My ears perk up at the familiar name.

“Come on, we should catch up,” I reason as Cedric silently nods; we chase after Amos through the trees. Surprised, my eyes widen at the group of gingers, the Weasley’s huh… I frown at the brief flicker of pain to see everyone together apart from me…

“Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start,” Arthur Weasley apologises to the grinning male.

“This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry,” Arthur introduces Amos to the group. Quickly, Cedric dives down from the tree landing by his father’s side as I drop down but…shoot I’m not good at landing! Shocked, I close my eyes waiting for a hard fall only to feel myself fall into a pair of familiar soft, muscular arms. Curious, I open my eyes blinking as I feel a few eyes on me as I look up at Cedric smiling warmly at me as I lay in his arms bridal style, I ignore the heat in my cheeks and get out of Cedric’s grasp to turn to raise a brow.

“Blake!?” Hermione and Harry question surprised to see me.

“Ah Blake, good to see you!” Arthur smiles warmly at me.

“Good to see you as well, I’m grateful for Amos for inviting me,” I smile warmly at the male.

“No need to thank me it was Cedric’s idea,” Amos smiles giddy as I turn to a smiling red faced Cedric who looks away embarrassed while I shrug, not wanting to show my flustered expression.

“And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am l right?” Arthur smiles at Cedric who smiles back. “Yes, sir,” I notice Hermione and Ginny share a look towards Cedric.

“Now come along,” Arthur encourages as we go on ahead while Henry is introduced to Amos.

“So how do you know Cedric?” I smile at Hermione and Ginny’s question.

“Tutored him for a bit,” I shrug.

“Lucky,” Ginny grumbles making me sigh.

“It’s not like that,” I huff.

“Not from what I see with that look he gives you,” Hermione notes.

“He does not give me a look, he gives me the same look he gives all his friends,” I huff.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Hermione smir as I shake my head at the girl.

“Why didn’t you accept our invite?” Ginny questions.

“Your invite?” I frown, playing dumb.

“Yeah George sent it, it was his idea mainly,” Ginny explains.

“Explains the death glare he’s been giving Cedric,” Hermione notes.

“Death glare?” I frown following her gaze to see a subtly frowning George glaring darkly at a oblivious Cedric.

“Why is he so annoyed?” I question puzzled.

…Blankly, the two stare at me as though processing my question.

“…”

“…”

“Are you serious?” The two chorus as I frown.

“Yes,” I reply.

“He likes you,” The pair exclaim.

“W-WHAT!? No he doesn’t!” I hiss in a low whisper.

“Yes he does remember last year with the whole sweet giving thing?” Hermione questions.

“He was being nice, George is a nice guy,” I shrug it off.

“Oh yeah why is it whenever I’m at home he always mentions you, heck he even came up with inviting you first but then you rejected him for Cedric,” Ginny frowns.

“I never got the letter!” I hiss and sigh.

“This conversation is over,” I huff slaking my head.

“No it’s not,” The two choruses but I ignore them, instead focusing on the burning stinging pain flowing in my legs veins…

“So…you and Cedric seem happy together,” George huffs as I turn to said boy, feeling a wave of warmth and embarrassment in me at the idea and hypothesis that Ginny and Hermione made.

“I-I tutored him,” I answer only to frown. Why the heck did I stutter? I turn to the silent George silently glaring at the grass.

“What did the grass do to you?” I joke lightly trying to settle the tense atmosphere.

“Um…look why did you accept Cedric’s invite?” George asks looking away as I sigh seeing him struggle to contain his annoyance I believe from the bitterness laced in his tone but why? Could what Hermione and Ginny believe… to be true? No he’s older; he probably has a girl in his year he’s got his eye on. This could just be brotherly protectiveness like my brother has for me, I mean he mentions how I’m like a sister to him if I recall correctly…

I ignore the pang of pain from the words and instead focus on George.

“It was either Cedric or Draco,” I answer simply lying once again..

“Wait what?” George frowns as I blink, puzzled by his confusion.

“It was either Draco or Cedric,” I reply.

“I sent you one,” He informs me.

“You did well I never got it,” I lie, not wanting to mention my mother’s disgust and horror towards the invite considering their tainted blood, once pure now mixed with mules, mud bloods and commoners alike.

“What? Wait don’t tell me rugh…Errol, stupid bird,” He grumbles in defeat slumping his shoulders as I blink surprised by his actions.

“I’m…sorry?” I reply unsure on what to say as he simply huffs.

“It’s nothing but still you and Cedric, I’m…glad,” George gives me a tight smile making me frown at him. What does he want from me? I will never understand.

“Look, I don’t know what’s with you or Cedric but do you mind not giving him a glare of a thousand needles, it’s the Quidditch cup we should be excited!” I reason smiling brightly at the thought.

“Yeah…I will,” George’s once tight smile loosens up, smiling joyfully almost happy to see me happy as he playfully pokes me in the hip, making me take a step back surprise as George chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” I scowl at him.

“You squeak like a mouse it’s adorable,” He chuckles as I feel a flush of red from his warm laugh.

“Not funny,” I huff as he gives me a toothy grin.

“Adorable,” He smirks pinching my cheek as I playfully slap his hand away as he smiles joyfully at me while I huff, tired of everything and everyone and decide to continue going on ahead. I should have gone with Draco, all I would have to do is wait patiently not do all this hard walking urgh, I could be drinking some Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream right now in one of the V.I.P sections urgh…me and my stupid mouth.

“Oh come on hold on Blakey!” George grins catching up to I, constantly teasing me as I huff, blushing and we continue onwards towards the top of a cliff…

“We don't want to be late. Come on. Nearly there now,” Amos and Arthur encourage as we all corner an old combat book, lying on the ground.

“Get yourself into a good position,” He informs us as we nod.

“Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?” Harry turns to me as I shrug.

“That isn't just any manky old boot,” George begins.

“-It's a Portkey. Time to go!” Fred finishes.

“What's a Portkey?” Harry turns to me once more.

“You people really do things differently,” I mutter fascinated considering we had a different vehicle of sorts to transport us there, interesting.

“Ready! After three…”

“One,”

“Two…”

“Harry!” Arthur calls out at the boy merely watching as he grasps hold of the boot.

“Three!” We are all thrown into a vortex clinging to the boot for dear life… I release a scream of surprise joining in with Hermione’s scream of surprise as we are thrown into a vortex of sorts.

“Let go, kids!” Arthur shouts as George and Fred let go.

“What?!” Hermione cries out in panic as Cedric drops off too.

“Let go!” Arthur screeches as we all let go screaming until we land on the soft fibres of grass.

“I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?” Amos chuckles as I groan at the face full of dirt and stand up, dusting off any scraps of mud.

“What did you think for your first time?” Cedric smiles as I glare at the male having a softer landing due to his experience, tch.

“Well I learned the differences between travelling pureblood and…this,” I huff bringing a small smile to Cedric’s lips.

“You’ll get the hang of it next time,” Cedric smiles.

“Sure, now let’s go watch this Quidditch!” I smile eagerly, feeling a giddy glow as my eyes sparkle when I see a few brooms up above. Yes, yes, yes!!! Grinning, I feel a rush of energy like I’m on a sugar rush. Excited, I run down, ignoring the burning pain in my legs to focus on the Quidditch tournament.

“Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!”


	71. The Incredible Irish!!

Excited, I feel a wave of adrenaline as I rush into the crowd, my eyes widen in amazement from the different vibrant colours, the culture and the music, the music is glorious, beautiful and the fliers, this is marvellous, brilliant and fantastic.

“Blake!” I feel a warm, comforting, rough hand gently grab my wrist making me turn to a laughing George.

“George this is miraculous!” I grin astonished at the colours and liveliness of this place.

“It is, isn’t it? You’re acting like a kid at a candy store,” George chuckles as I feel a wave of embarrassment at my rather childish reaction and look away.

“I apologise,” I reply briskly.

“Don’t be, its good to see you loosen up, come on, we should get going and find the tent,” George smiles making me smile at him, he’s really a nice guy jeez, I ignore the heat and spark in my chest lingering as I follow him, his hand still on my wrist a we leave and find the tent.

“Where did Cedric go?” I raise a brow spotting him nowhere in sight.

“Eh probably gone to flirt with other girls,” Georg smirks as I raise a brow at the rather rude comment from the nicer twin but shrug it off, to happy from enjoying this amazing place. We were allowed to explore this part of the tournament; it was called the dirty area.

“Well her you are and what do you think?” George smiles bringing me into a side hug causing a big grin to my face to appear. “It’s remarkable!” I compliment

“I knew you’d like it,” He smirks ruffling up my hair.

“Hey I worked hard on this!” I pout as he returns with a chuckle and we enter the tent.

I notice Ginny’s and Hermione’s hesitation but I follow the others lead smiling as I stare at the huge room inside such a tiny tent, its beautiful, from the colours to the textiles, it’s much more energetic than back home that I guarantee.

“Girls, choose a bunk and unpack,” Mr Weasley informs us as we nod I’m unpacking while the others gawk at the bathroom for us. “Ron, get out of the kitchen,” Mr Weasley informs the famished fellow. “We're all hungry,” Fred argues.

“Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!” George smirks, both twins planting their feet on the table making me sigh as I stand up.

“Feet off the table!” Mr Weasley orders.

“Feet off the table! The twins chorus cheekily following their fathers order only to place their feet on the table as I shake my head at the troublesome twins.

“You imbeciles,” I grumble pushing George’s and Fred’s feet of the wooden table.

“Mean,” The twins pout.

“It’s called table manners, try them sometime and you may trick people into thinking you’re civilised people,” I joke lightly as George huffs with Fred and I leave the two to talk.

George pov:

Silently, I watch Blake leave, smiling discussing something with Ron no doubt scolding him from the look on his guilty stuffed face, I can’t help but smile at the funny interaction between the pair.

“You’re staring again,” I frown at my brother’s whistle.

“No I’m not,” I huff tired of his teasing.

“Oh come on Georgie, it can’t be that hard, just tell her you like her,” Fred shrugs,

“You don’t get it Fred, this is Blake we’re talking about. I bet she’s got all sorts of wealthy suitors after her besides she’s a Dolohov what would she want from a Weasley?” I argue.

“George when has status ever bothered us? Besides she’s friends with Ron, sure she may have some suitors but from what I heard from broody, she’s not interested,” Fred reasons as I sigh. I know he means well, he genuinely likes Blake and I but still. Blake was like a sister to me, I don’t want to lose our friendship over these festering flustering feelings I have for her, besides if I did and it didn’t work out, her friendship with Ron would be awkward and I can’t do that to him, I know I act like a prankster but he’s family and family look out for each other.

“You better hurry soon with Cedric and Malfoy,” Fred warns me as I release a grumble of annoyance, he has a point. Malfoy and her are close childhood friends even and we all know how that goes and Cedric, tch, Mr perfect attracts any girl he can with his looks…I’m nothing compared to that guys looks. Sighing, I look away to find Blake grinning, happily talking with Hermione and Ron. That smile, its small but genuine, I smile at the joy and friendliness I get from her small smile, she releases a small chuckle bringing a wider smile to my lips at the cute dork laugh, her real laugh and not that fake one she uses when talking to those of higher station, she puts up with a lot and still smiles, a small but beautiful smile on.

I can’t help but smile once more feeling a wave of joy, happiness and heat as she releases a small chuckle bringing a wider smile to my lips at the cute dork laugh, her real laugh and not that fake one she uses when talking to those of higher station. She puts up with a lot and still smiles, a small but beautiful smile, she hides. That smile it’s a shame she masks it. Everything about her I find amazing, her intellect, her loyalty and most of all, her kindness although she hides it behind a cold façade, I will admit she has her flaws like her coldness, without knowing it sometimes she can be quite cold to people but even with her cold cruel words, she melts at the heartstrings with her small doe like look or cute chuckle and soft smile. I know she cares deep down for both human and beasts alike…

So should I take the risk of confessing or not? I sigh, feeling a wave of uneasiness, fear and anxious eating away at me. I shake my head at the question and decide to change topic, seeing George's worry for me, rooting for us, the dummy…  
“What on good heavens are you wearing?” I can’t help but snicker at George’s face paint, leprechaun hat and scarf, each one holding the palette of green and white supporting the Irish.

“I’m just getting ready for the cup!” George grins eagerly bringing a small smile to my lips as I shake my head at the dummy. “I’m going to go, I hear some fire dancers will be performing,” I smile ecstatic at the idea making George sigh. “Okay be careful,” He tells me. “I will, relax,” I assure him and leave.

Smiling, I exit the tent amazed at the loud culture and happy people all joined together, no matter the status, no matter the blood line, no matter if you’re pureblood, mud blood or a squib.

Oof! Surprised, I flinch from bumping into someone. “I apologise,” I smile sheepishly only to blink, my eyes narrowed.

“Wait…you’re Bartemius Crouch, what’s a minister like you doing here?” I question, surprised to see a pureblood here.

“Melody…” The male’s eyes widen almost in shock as I feel my blood turn cold from the mention of her name causing me to blink at the name of my biological mother. “How?” What? Why does he know the name of my mother and what’s that look of surprise in his eyes which quickie morphs into sorrow when I shaky my head and he sees my confused expression.

“Um…pardon?” I take an uneasy step back as the male’s eyes widen.

“You’re…not her. Are you?” He whispers.

“I apologise I’m-”

“Blake Dolohov,” He answers.

“Correct, I apologise if I caused any issues,” I reply recalling my mother speaking highly of being friendly with him due to his influence, either we with his…questionable ethics.

“Blake come on!” I hear Mr Weasley voice calls out to me as I glance at the male.

“I apologise but I must be heading off,” I take a step back. I don’t know how he knows my mother but I don’t care, I don’t care about my mother, I don’t care about my biological parents, I don-

“Please,” Crouches hand grips my arm my eyes widen at the tight grp on it.

“Meet me after the cup we must speak,” He exclaims as I nod, dumbfounded by his bizarre behaviour but before I could question him, he quickly flees. What a strange fellow and what would a pureblood of such high ranking want with me?

“Blake come on!”

“Coming!” I answer as Hermione frowns at me with a concerned Mr Weasley.

“Sorry about that,” I reply shakily and follow them to the match; they mustn’t know about him, I should use it later on in society in case he tries anything against my mother and I.

“You look silly, I hope you know that,” I huff as we move upstairs to our seat at the cup.

“You’re just jealous,” George smirks making me roll my eyes as we continue until we stop briefly, my eyes widening at the familiar voices of Draco and Lucius.

“Well put it this way, if it rains...you'll be the first to know,” Lucius smirk as I peer down, my eyes narrowing at my fellow purebloods.

“Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself. You were too, he seemed often eager to have you included,” Draco glances at me.

“It’s a shame honestly your mother must have been furious for you to turn down Fudge for these…miscreants,” Lucius scowls.

“Not really, considering Fudge owes me, he’s obviously trying to win my favour, he’ll have to try harder,” I smirk sneakily at the two.

“Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can,” Lucius scowls using his cane to pull Harry back as I scowl and pull Harry back just in case. Loudly, we hear the roar of the crowd and boom of fireworks, announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Wildly, Balloons fly and fireworks go off. I can’t help but gawk in awe of the beautiful bright colours of green and white as a stream of gorgeous green and snow white fallout from the broom.

“Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for,” Mrs Weasley smiles at us as I sit by George.

“Come on!” George screams with his crazy makeup making me smile and giggle. Excited, I join George in cheering as surprisingly I feel something soft on my head making my smile widen and roar harder as George places his leprechaun hat on me. “You look better with it on then me,” He smirks as I feel a soft blush cross my features as I grin, cheering Ireland on.

Five green and white figures fly through the air on their brooms leaving a coloured trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appears in the sky and starts dancing. This is amazing!!

“Here come the Bulgarians!” George declares, grinning like a mad man which I can’t help but join in, feeling the crowd roaring and rush of pure ecstasy hit me as together we all roar, cheering, screaming, screeching for the Irish on my side and the Bougevians on the other. Spot a familiar box containing a smug Draco, who smiles up at me, each of us wearing a mask of joy and feeling the adrenaline as we both cheer, I scowl briefly when I spot a frowning Lucius, disproving his son’s wild behaviour but thankfully Draco doesn’t notice as we both continue to celebrate.

“Oh my gosh!! It’s Aidan Lynch!!!” I squeal, feeling a wave of excitement and my heart thumping at the hunk.

“Never pictured you a fan of his Blake,” Harry notes.

“Who couldn’t look at him, he’s a dream boat, not only is his accent heavenly, has a bright future but he’s a pureblood from quite a prestigious family!” I sigh dreamily at him.

“Looks like little Blakey has a crush!” Ron teases.

“Isn’t he the guy who tends to crash a lot?” George frowns.

“S-so! He’s tends to get the most points and besides that accent, its heavenly,” I smile in awe felling my heart thump in awe of him, filing to notice the frown across Georges features or a snickering Fred elbowing him.

3rd person:

“Looks like you got competition Georgie,” Fred whispers as George frowns and glances in relief to see Blake remain in my fantasy of the handsome seeker.

Blake pov:

Suddenly, five red figures appear this time; one of them performs a stunt on his broom.

“I have to got to try that out next time for practice,” I whisper in glee at the idea.

“Remind me to warn Wood about this,” Harry sighs.

“I’ll warm madam Pomfrey,” Hermione grumbles as I grin in glee watching these amazing…

“Oh my gosh it’s KRUM!!!!” I squeal ecstatic to see the famous practical idol, the icon for this season of Quidditch. I’ll admit he is quite the looker and the skills he performs are amazing…

One of them appears on the large screen. The crowd begins to chant 'Krum, Krum, Krum'. I can’t help but join in on the chant, feeling the excited flow in the air as I shout out cheering; my throat is going to be sore tomorrow!!

“Yes!” George grins, bringing me into a excited side hug which I return as we both celebrate as Viktor Krum, the main star of the team and winner of 20 matches waves to the crowd. He’s so cool!!!!! I can’t help but squeal feeling like a fangirl, feeling my blood pump ecstatic at the Quidditch tournament.

“Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!”


	72. Ashen Ruins

Giddily, George and Fred cheer, victory money in hand as they continue to tease Ron over his admiration towards his role model Krum.

However, I notice a frowning Hermione and raise a brow intrigued.

“Is everything alright Hermione?” I enquire curious.

“No Blake not at all, I was looking around the boxes when I found this poor house elf freezing to death apparently she was saving her masters seat, even though she was freezing to death and fearful of heights, the nerve of the wizard standing up that poor elf,” Hermione huffs as I raise a brow.

“Hermione I don’t think you…”

“I just can’t believe the nerve of that wizard, leaving that poor…”

Sighing, I watch lost as Hermione rants venomously, not clearly understanding the role of the elves in our society and decide to look elsewhere, leaving her fuming woman to rant to no one in particular.

“There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist,” Ron whispers in awe.

The twins are bumbling about in a comical way muttering 'KRUMMMM'.

“Oh shut up!” Ron frowns flustered from the swooning twins, teasing their brother as I chuckle, shaking my head at the three.

“Why do I feel as though you cheated when you knew Ireland would win…?”

“Me, my der Blake you think I would cheat?” Happily, we both chuckle, I frown when I open my eyes from chuckling to find George smiling and staring softly at me, looking genuinely in bliss.

Quietly, I exit the tent chuckling hearing the chanting song of the boys teasing him for his crush on Krem. Hmm, I have to meet up with that guy, if only I knew where. Hmm, no doubt somewhere out of the public eye, who knows what people would say if they found two bloods one of high stature and myself, talking alone in this kind of area, it would cause a scandal no doubt.

Calmly, I wander through smirking when I see the Irish celebrate their win, heh. Smiling, I can’t help but enjoy their small chants of celebration, as the colours of green quickly invade the once green, white, red and black themed area. My heels click against the mud as I continue, perhaps the forest would be be-

“-RUN!!!!!”

“H-huh?”

AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shocked, I scream as everyone else begins to scream and shout while the others begin to scream, shout and panic. Horrified, my eyes widen at the smell of ash enters the air along with the heavy scent of iron as people begin to panic, pushing one another to escape, shocked my eyes widen at a few others that fall and are being stamped on by the panicking crowd rushing around, harming others. Oh god, oh god, oh-

Shocked, my eyes widen at the black robed cult marching in, torches with flames on them; their faces hidden by skeletal black masks. What on earth is going on!?

“Blake!” I hear people call out as I gasp being pushed to the ground, hissing. I hold in a curse from the harsh jagged floor. I hold in the urge to cry from the stinging pain as my hand reaches out, only to inhale the heavy scent of iron as I raise my shaking hand, my grey blue eyes widening in horror at the heavy coat of crimson staining the glove.

No…

Wide eyed, my eyes stare at the incoming army of people sh-

‘WHACK!!!’

Next thing I now I feel a swift kick to the head and everything begins to darken, sides of my vison begins to become corrupted by shadows however just as I feel as though I’m about to be blinded and drowned into shadows, my eyes narrow. I spot a line of ruby red in my vision most likely from my temple, cascade down and slightly blind my right eye. However, I force my eyes to focus on the person, my eyes widen at the distant platinum blonde hair, I hiss from forcing my sore stinging eyelids open. My pained groan announces myself as my scared, confused grey blues meet a pair of scared, shivering, quivering silver pair.

“Dra…co?” I whisper hoarsely, coughing slightly from the debris from the fire.

“Blake…hold on, it’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, I’m here, I’m here,” Softly, Draco repeats cradling me to his chest, I notice a teardrop fall down his eyes as he cradles my bloodied form.

“Hold on,” He picks me up bridal style as I cling on to him.

“Dra…co what’s going on!?” I demand from him weakly hissing from the throbbing pain in my head.

“I….there isn’t enough time. Blake, I’m scared,” Draco whimpers.

“Scared?” I frown.

“Don’t involve yourself with Potter please!” He begs my eyes widening at the scream of a desperate plead.

“Why?” I frown.

“I don’t want you to get involved, you can’t, I don’t want you hurt, please don’t get involved,” Draco pleads as he gently sits me down, his eyes frantic as I hear the faint crush of debris.

“I got to go, lay low, pretend you’re dead,” Draco whispers as I nod, shakily terrified. My eyes widen when I feel his rough, chapped, cold lips gently place on my forehead as I simply nod, worriedly as he leaves, his silver hues looking pained, guilty and most of all, terrified.

Draco…what have you done?

Huh, Frowning, my nose twitches at the heavy smell of charred wood, debris and fire. Groggily, I force myself to stand up, my legs quivering and shaking as I hiss from the tingling sensation in my head to my stinging legs.

Urgh…my head. Scowling, my eyes narrow only to widen in horror at the horrid devastation of this once rich, beautiful, colourful place now charred to bits, the vibrant colours have been burned to a dull greys and blackish shades. This is horrible. Dejected, I force myself to move, scanning the area only to stop when I find a single figure; my ears perk up at the weak groan. Shocked, my eyes widen when I see Harry! Quickly, I rush over to the injured boy, he shouldn’t be here.

“Harry!” Franticly, I feel a wave of concern and fear for my friend as I gently shake him, rousing him awake as his crackled lenses meet mine.

“Blake,” Harry groans as I simply nod.

“You’re injured! Your scar,” Harrys eyes widen at my bloodied state.

“It doesn’t matter we got to get you to safety,” I hiss.

“What…?”

Confused, I follow Harrys gaze only for my eyes to broaden once more at the sound of a simple kick of wood and turn to the silent figure, silently stalking the ruins of this once gorgeous place.

“Morsmordre!”

Startled, I feel my bones turn as heavy as lead as my blood turns as ice as cold and dense as metal, making me unable to move as I stare at the grinning figure and the neon green skeleton releasing a familiar snake…

No…

Argh!!! Hissing, I kneel down, cradling my wrist, feeling a familiar bone crunching pain, no, no, no not again, not this dream, not now, not now!!!!

“Blake!” Harry calls out worried.

“I’m fine you got to go!” I reason.

“But-”

The sound of footsteps approaching makes us turn to the figure, approaching, stomping on anything in his way. “GO!!!” I order.

“Blake-”

“NOW!!” I scowl, making Harry go wide eyed but he nods, obeying me and flees as I turn to the approaching figure. Shakily, I grab my wand; it is raised at the figure.

Slowly, the smoke, the heavy grey veil is lifted to reveal…

Shocked, the male’s eyes briefly widen hen his greyish blue eyes meet mine, a similar shade to my own.

“Why…?” I whisper meekly string at the figure who continues to stare at me as though my existence confuses him.

“…Melody?” The male whisper in a childlike innocence the hope in his tone as I blink, once more feeling a wave of fear; the icy chill of shock at the mention of her…

Why? Why does everyone seem to know Melody today?


	73. Foreboding Year To Come

Shocked, the male’s eyes briefly widen when his greyish blue eyes meet mine, a similar shade to my own.

Terrified, I stare at the stranger in leather, my body quivering as I feel a wave of fear paralyze me to the ground as my grey blue eyes gaze into a similar shade only darker and more despair looking ones. My nose winces from the horrid stench of ash, iron and burned flesh…

I feel my fingertips burn from my rigorous twitches as I shakily move my wand, aiming it at the man.

However, the figure remains still, merely eyeing my limp state, my eyes widening as through the thick smoke of debris. I notice a smirk, a glint of a mischievous, chaotic, monstrous smirk cross the figures features as the figure simply silently shakes his head and raises his wand.

“Morsmordre!” The male declares as a small bright green light is sent into the sky, dispersing to reveal, shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar symbol in the sky of the skull with a snake coiled around a skull, no, no, no…I close my eyes wincing in a agony from the scorching pain in my head pounding, hitting, harming me from the inside as I whimper, falling to my knees feeling as though I’m being strangled like all the breathe in my body is being sucked out.

Horrified, my eyes widen at the flashing of images before me…

No…

I wince recalling the rough tugs of my wrists, my younger self being dragged through the hard cold rough stone steps scraping against my bare face, the sharp edges of the stone and pebbles, I remember worn against my cheek causing faint thin cuts of crimson to peer out and leak out from staining the cold stone floor with dark red all over, splattered. I wince from the stinging haul as I feel a familiar skeletal hand, almost deathly like pale hand as cold as ice or deaths breathe roughly jerk my face, I remember some thin dagger like nails slowly embedded into my skin, cuasing thin slivers of ruby to cascade down.

Hissing, I scowl as I hear the rough yank of my wrist…

No…

No…

NO!!!!

I whimper as I remember my pale wrist, my blue veins pumping madly matching my frantic heartbeat flowing in my ears. I scowl as my eyes widen at the dagger, no…no…NO!!! I scream bloody murder as everything turns red, I whimper as I remember the bloodied dagger frantically stabbed into my wrist, hearing the gush of blood warmly descending down my pale, cold, trembling arm, coiling around my wrist as I scream out in agony hearing the faint crunch of bone making contact with the slick rustic blade, multiple times as I scream out bloody murder, thrashings, screaming, screeching as I’m held down.

“S-stop PLEASE!!!!”

“PLEASE!!!!”

“STOP!!!!!!”

Heaving, a rainstorm of sweat cascades down my temple as I watch the burned dried wood, debris and soot of the destroyed place mix in with teardrops of sweat. My whole body shakes from the agony as I try to suppress it whimpering at the aching pain in my head. Slowly, I look down at my pale wrist, my eyes spreading at my pale wrist, my eyes broadening when I notice the faint outline of my blue veins looking almost snake like, huh, I blink back multiple tears and times, narrowing my hues to find it no longer there, I must be seeing things.

My ears perk up at the heavy stomps of debris being destroyed and look up, my eyes spotting a familiar pair of blue as we gaze at one another, lost, confused and shaken from the ordeal but for different reasons I believe or hope so.

“BLAKE!!!! Blake!!!!” Shocked, my eyes widen as my ears listen to the joined chorus of my name, panicked, fear and concerned evident in their tones as next thing I know as the male begins to approach, only to falter as I feel a pair of hands on me, snapping me out of my fear like trance as the male leaves, however my eyes narrow when I notice him muttering numerous times of, “soon.”

“Stupefy!!!”

Quickly, I dive down from the familiar spell, flinching as I dive down, looking at the multiple sparks of red hitting and causing an explosion, a small one from the collision of spells, I luckily manage to dodge.

“STOP!!! DON’T HURT HER!!! Shocked, I turn to Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Ron’s dad, the one who shouted at them to stop. Worried, Mr Weasley rushes over to my side with the others.

“Are you alright Blake?” Mr Wesley asks a look of worry and concern evident in his tone as I politely nod. “Yes,” I respond standing up with George’s aid.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Georg questions in a gentle tone, noting my wince.

“I’m…fine. Wait...where’s Harry?” I ask worried.

“Here,” He whispers.

Safe, good. I sigh relieved only to blink when I’m roughly grabbed and my grey hues meet a pair of dark eyes, familiar dark eyes.

“You! Did you…?” Dumbfounded, the male makes my eyes widen in recognition of the famous political pure blood as Barty Crouch accuses me but trials off, his eyes wide in shock.

“She didn’t do it either!” Harry ague frowning at me as the politician continues to stare at me, refusing to remove him from me.

“I saw a man,” I answer expecting a report of what I saw.

“A man?” Crouch’s exclaim in horror as I nod.

“You, stay here do not leave there side or wander after this individual, go, go go!!!!” Crouch orders, leaving my side and rushing off with his group, going after the strange male.

“What is that?” Harry wonders as I look up, subconsciously, my hand coils around my searing wrist.

“His mark, the mark of the death eaters,” I whisper hoarsely recalling the vivid image embedded and scarred in the sky, making me wince at the memory.

Grimly, we all look up at the dark sky, a foreboding sense of doom, fear and despair in the air as the neon green hue of the steel roars, releasing a familiar snake in the dark sky, hissing once more as I feel a burning sensation in my body but ignore it. Fatigued, I lean back, my voice croaky, my body burning and my whole mind mentally drained as I feel George’s arms catch me, steadying my tired form.

“W-Why can’t we just have one normal day to ourselves?” I whisper raspingly both tired and annoyed by the turn of events, hearing the faint forced chuckle of George as we all look up at the mark in the sky. This year…isn’t going to be a good one, I just know it.


	74. Childish Endeavors

Focused, I look down at the book in my hand, the parchment with a mood board of sorts on it. Who would do this? How could it happen? According to my sources and Ron’s father, the Quidditch cup had tons of security so how could the death eaters attack? And the fact that they are hiding this just makes it worse, honestly all they care about is their image, not like I can argue, considering my image hasn’t been as golden as it was prior thanks to meeting these guys. But still, could it have been a spy, a traitor, an insider for the death eaters in the ministry, I would not be surprised, considering many purebloods have the same ideals as Voldemort’s so…

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” A familiar sweet honey tone snaps me out of my thoughts as I put my quill down, looking down at the possible suspects, only to raise a brow as Ron goes to buy a Packet of Drooble's and a Liquorice Wand but instead just the Drooble's.

However I raise a brow as Harry goes to order but fails, he sits down looking silently lost.

“What’s wrong didn’t have any chocolate?” I call out playfully as Harry smiles weakly at me.

“And so she speaks,” Ron words are muffled by his eating as I simply huff.

“Trying to find any leads?” Hermione guesses and I simply nod.

“This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or. . .?” Hermione turns to me, lowering her newspaper as I glance at the newspaper, itching my wrist slightly from the slight burning pain. It isn’t as bad as before but still, I won’t question it.

“There are many suspects Hermione. To sneak in like that would need high access and connections to accomplish what they did, must be a trusted ally in high regard, most likely a pureblood and considering many purebloods follow the same values as the dark lord with their attitudes towards mudbloods, they are most likely having a hard time pinpointing a culprit,” I explain calmly, only to see Hermione scowl at me for the use of slur.

“Ah, right, I apologise, force of habit,” I sigh as Hermione simply sighs, letting it go as I continue to scan my papers.

“Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses, Ron answers as Hermione glances at me. It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar,” Hermione frowns.

“I’m fine,” Harry huffs.

“You know Sirius will want to hear about this, what you saw at the World Cup and the dream,” Hermione reasons.

“She has a point, may hold some clues and such for their next attack or something,” I guess shrugging half listening, to focused on my thoughts.

“So…what’s with these papers?” Harry questions reaching out only to flinch back from my harsh slap to the wrist.

“These papers are highly confidential papers, collected off of other noble pureblood households. Hopefully, I plan to use these to pinpoint a household that may be responsible for such things, considering if it is someone who is from a high pureblood family, the ministry will want to keep the identity a secret,” I explain calmly, rearranging the papers neatly.

“Why?” Harry questions puzzled.

“Think about it, the ministry would be horrified, ashamed and humiliated if one of their own betrayed them, the press would have a field day and if you hadn’t notice. The ministry care heavily about their image,” I explain calmly to the group who blinks, surprised by my news.

“That’s unfair!” Hermione argues as I see the fire in her eyes from the bias of the ministry.

“You seem surprised,” I blink shocked by her surprised tone.

“I-I mean, nothing is prefect Hermione, corruption is bound to happen, I mean it happened to us, think about how easy it’s been for the dark lord to send his minions to kill Harry,” I argue silencing the group.

“You do have a point so who are your leads?” Harry questions interested.

“Hmm, I have a few in mind, the only one you would know would be the Malfoys,” I explain calmly.

“How am I not surprised?” Ron mutters sarcastically.

“I’m surprised you’ve mentioning them considering…” Harry looks away as I sigh at my and Draco’s friendship.

“They aren’t the only family, everyone is a suspect and besides I don’t think it is considering it’s too on the nose like with Snape and that professor Quirrel,” I explain as Harry nods, recalling his rash idea of Snape being the villain, when it was the stuttering mess that was Quirrel.

“But still…” Hermione sighs almost disappointed.

“If you hate it so much, change it,” I shrug making her eyes widen at my words.

Perhaps you should join the ministry although it would be a very hard task, considering you’d need not only the votes of others but of the pureblood society and many don’t really enjoy the idea of a…person of your status, having such a high status job,” I explain trailing off, struggling to find a word for both my image and more information, I wonder what knowledge and gossip I’ll gain from this year? A soft smirk crosses my features at the idea as I close my eyes, excited at the prospect of this year.

Perhaps this year won’t be as sorrowful as I thought…I hope.  
Must they be so loud? Scowling, I try to focus on my new year book of defence against the dart arts only to flinch back from the excited squeals, screams and cheers of everyone else, aweing looking through the windows at the incoming schools of both Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, an all-girls school and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning.

“I’m surprised you’re not out there,” I raise a brow at the familiar voice and turn to smile at Cedric, seemingly just standing there awkwardly, unsure on what to do as I calmly read my textbook.

“Are you alright?” I question spotting his tense body language.

“Um, yeah sorry,” He smiles nervously.

“Care to sit down?” I offer as he releases a smile of relief and sits down by my side.

“It’s pretty exciting isn’t it? I mean all these schools united more people to meet and briefed you know?” Cedric smiles brightly a contagious smile, making me smile falsely at his comments. Yes, more people to judge and make enemies of, great.

“I suppose,” I reply calmly continuing to read only to frown as I notice a slightly warm breathe grazing my neck making me turn to raise a brow at a smiling Cedric, blushing slightly as he peers over.

“Oh I remember this chapter, wait… horcruxes?” Cedric frowns worriedly at me as I simply shrug, being caught out for this forbidden book I managed to smuggle out.

“I find them fascinating, I mean who created them? Was it in order to help or perhaps to curse the person? Who knows….?” I whisper in slight wonder, my smile widening at the numerous possibilities.

“I…I see, I think I know why people call you the lady of the dark arts heh,” Cedric chuckles nervously.

“Lady of the dark arts?” I raise a brow curious of the title.

“Yeah, you’re amazing at the dark arts and potions it’s admirable, your passion for it, it’s…it’s envious,” Cedric smiles toothily as I merely stare, still stunned by his words feeling a faint rush of blood and a familiar warm feeling flowing through my veins.

“T-thank you,” I whisper surprised and blushing from the praise, still not used to it earning a small chuckle from Cedric.

“You’re really cute sometimes,” He smiles as I feel another wave of heat, making me turn away laughing nervously what is wrong with me? I never usually act this strange…

Sighing, I shake my head at this strange feeling, perhaps am just enjoying his company is all, yes indeed but still I should focus, I must focus on the possible culprits of the Quidditch cup.

“To be honest I’m only good thanks to my mothers and professor Snape’s guidance, professor Snape tutored me in magic when I was very young. He taught all that I needed to know and my mother helped me with my studies providing me the books and such necessities needed to become the person that I am today. I owe the both of them a great deal as well as my brother’s support during my studies and warnings for future lessons,” I explain calmly seeing Diggory go wide eyed in almost awe from his smile.

“You really are something else Blake, still modest even now, I guess that what I like you about you,” He smiles as I simply shrug.

“And I like your friendly nature,” I respond thinking it only fair to compliment him back, holding back a smirk when I notice his blush, good, perhaps if I get on his good side I can get ahead for this year’s lessons, considering he’s a year older than I.

“You know the goblet of fire is this year right?” Cedric smirks as I nod.

“Yes, I have heard,” I confirm.

“I’m thinking about going for it you know,” He smiles as I raise a brow.

“Really? You sure are brave,” I exclaim thinking about this cups chaotic trials will no doubt be much more dangerous.

“Y-you think? Hey Blake-”

“Sorry, are we interrupting?” Surprised, Cedric jolts up as I calmly turn to a smiling Fred and George however I raise a brow at George’s rather forced tight lipped smile. “Not really, I suppose I should go sit down at my table, I’ll see you Blake,” Cedric smiles softly at me which I return with a brief wave as he leaves us.

“My, my Blake, you and Cedric eh?” Fred jokes eyeing George as I simply shrug.

“He is a very friendly person,” I reason.

“Congratulations, do I hear wedding bells?” George jokingly adds as my eyes narrow at him, sensing his slight hesitation and less jolly tone compared to his other half. “George, are you alright?” I enquire curious of his odd behaviour. “Hm, oh I’m fine, I’m happy for you,” He smiles forcefully as I frown, knowing the differences between a real and forced smile well, but I merely remain quiet, not wanting to start an argument.

“You excited about the cup?” Fred asks trying to change subject.

“Yes, it looks promising this year. Cedric mentioned on planning to put his name in the cup,” I bring up.

“Really?” George frowns almost annoyed.

3rd person:

“Yes, I must admit he’s brave,” Blake notes, not noticing the frown from a certain ginger twin who swiftly hides it as Fred snickers at his twin’s swift frown, nudging him in the side.

Blake pov:

The others soon file in as I smile, admiring the others animatedly chatting and talking about the schools rather eccentric entrances.

“They were just like…WOOSH!!! I waana a Pegasus now!!!” Emma huffs as I chuckle at my old friend, gushing over the performance.

“I wonder how Hogwarts arrives, you think with fireworks. Oh or a phoenix? Maybe…” Emma adds excitedly, her eyes practically alight as she swoons while I shake my head, diverting my attention to my brother calmly peaking to the others with Emily elsewhere as I narrow my eyes at the smirking Percy, clinging on to my brother’s arm, rather pathetically as well as sending Emily a smug smile.

“People are so petty at times,” I huff turning my back to the others still chatting until Dumbledore steps forward. I raise a brow as I notice Hermione push her plate forwards scowling.

“I refuse to eat the food done by slave labour, poor house elves,” She whispers annoyed as I look at the sheepish ghost of Nick, just having to inform Hermione about the food being made by house elves like it had, years prior.

Honestly, Hermione now you’re just being petty, they made this food sure it was slave labour but still they went through a lot of effort to give us this food and even though you’re against it, you push away the food thy bestow upon you, how silly…to be honest this little slave revolution she’s planning is ridiculous, stupid and pathetic, it won’t go anywhere not with our society now. Ron tries to reason with her to eat but it fails thanks to her stubbornness…

“Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…” Dumbledore begins only to trial off as the Squib, I mean Filch approaches, walking rather…weirdly earning a few snickers from classmates but I choose to ignore them as the caretaker intervenes…


	75. The Schools

“Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…” Dumbledore begins only to trial off as the Squib, I mean Filch approaches walking rather…weirdly earning a few snickers from classmates but I choose to ignore them as the caretaker intervenes…

“Yes, what is it? What is it? Tell them to wait. Tell them to wait. Wait,” Dumbledore huffs at the Squib, who loyally nods trotting, back to the doors.

“So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!” Dumbledore declares as a small smile crosses my features, seeing the excited expressions of George, Harry and Hermione. I smile as I hear the giddy squeal of Emma almost dancing to herself, I turn to glance at my brother, chuckling at his enthusiastic fist bump seeing practically stars in his eyes as he glances to the side flustered and awkwardly sitting down, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze specifically Emily’s as she giggles to see the giddy grown boy so happy about a single event. I smile as I recall my brother speaking of his cup, the passion in his tone, the love, the thrill; I chuckle lightly; remembering all his enthusiastic speeches of the cup, a major fan boy as Emma would put it.

“For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament, brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. lf chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when l say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming...” Dumbledore gestures to the creak of the door announcing…

“The lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime.”

Frowning, I roll my eyes at their rather bland and boring looking uniform as they stroll in, my brow furrowing at the faint huffs they reveal like princesses as they turn to the boys, opening their arms out to reveal faint dainty birds, tch. I tnocie Emma’s scowl towards a certain Seamus as she flicks his ear.

“Ow what was that for!?” Seamus scowls only to see Emma’s scowl and looking away from him.

“Tch, I hate girls like that thinking they are so much better than us do to be being rich and higher status. Look at them, they have no freckles no spots, I hate them!!! Skin so smooth, figures so thin, perfect, perfect perfect!” Emma huffs angrily scowling as I sweat drop at the fuming girl unable to hide her envy, at least mine is subtle. That is the figure mother she had a vision for me to have and well…I feel a pang of irritation when I see George eye a certain part. Annoyed, I whack them at the back of their heads. “Their eyes are up there fools,” I huff.

“Oh come on,” Fred pouts as I simply roll my eyes scowling at the petty richness. While George looks apologetic at me, smiling softly, making me turn away feeling a small waive of relief and smugness to see him not fall for those elegant girls.

“Blimey that’s one big woman,” Seamus huffs eyeing the headmistress as Emma and myself scowl at Seamus’ rude works, Emma thankfully nods at me which I confirm, approving of her doing as she smirks, taking out her wand, waving it to turn Seamus drinking into something…not ideal I believe. I side glance at the unimpressed Ginny and Hermione, sharing at disappointment and annoyance towards the rather feminine girls. Politely, Dumbledore kisses the tall woman’s hand, Olympe Maxime, headmistress, I have heard of her, a half giantess, many of those in the circle often dismiss her as being lucky to have that position, considering her heritage, many in the circle praise her for her elegance considering her size while others merely scoff at the mention of her, saying there were better candidates, pure-blooded ones at that and not half breed, freakish giants that could have been headmistress or head teacher for the school, according to the reports of the purebloods above.

“And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, lgor Karkaroff!” Dumbledore announces as my eyes widen as the doors once again open to reveal many tall, dark, defiantly handsome men marching in, in hand wooden staffs they rhythmically slam on the group, performing as one rises to do some fire breathing, revealing a roaring dragon only to transform into majestic phoenix.

Amazing…I can’t help but tare in awe. However, my excitement diminishes as I smirk at my star struck brother, lovingly gazing at some of the French girls. From what I heard of Igor, he isn’t someone I should associate myself with; I scowl as I notice him sit by professor Snape, pouring him tea. I frown as I recall my mother and even professor Snape telling me not to involve myself with him since he’s bad news and not to be trusted.

“Oh, it's Krum!” Ron gasps as I follow his gaze eyebrows raised in awe, amazement and admiration towards the star Quidditch player, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can’t help but grin at the celebrity.

“Blimey, it's him! Viktor Krum!” Emma squeals a heavy blush on her features with Ginny staring at the muscular male while Hermione and I merely give a look of feign intrigue, muscular men aren’t really my type, the topics of which they often speak aren’t to my taste, I believe Hermione shares my taste considering her scowl at the man.

“Woah,” Ginny awes smiling impressed with a happy Emma, failing to spot the slight scowl from Seamus.

“I think someone’s jealous,” A small smirk crosses my lips at the prospect however as my eyes gaze the head teachers of the schools, my eyes widen to finding a familiar male among the teachers staring directly at me, keeping a watchful eye on me. Unsure on what to do, I merely bow my head which he returns; almost satisfied to see me bowing whoever I simply ignore it, smiling at the festivities ahead.


	76. The Tournament Has Begun!

Calmly, we continue watching our headmaster speak proudly as before however what catches my eye is a familiar male standing up, professionally as elegantly as a swan, reminding me of the pureblood balls of how swiftly yet gracefully those of us danced. As expected of a minister. Crouch had short grey hair with a neat parting and a narrow toothbrush moustache.

“Your attention, please! l'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks,” Dumbledore begins seriousness evident in his tone as I notice his fingertips raise an alter; an outer shell of some sort, perhaps the goblet is inside, most likely, a twinge of excitement enters my frame at the prospects before.

“Wicked,” I hear the twins’ chorus eager and excited together as I shake my head at the dummies.

“For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of international Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch,” Dumbledore introduces the male who calmly glides over just as my ears listen to hear the creaky crack of the door, announcing the visitor however everyone’s eyes are focused on Dumbledore.

Huh? Taken aback, my ears wince at the high pitch scream of fright, shock and surprise as I feel flickers of ice cold water descend down from a heavy dark coal black cloud above us suddenly appearing, pouring down upon us, ruining our clothes and making them wet.

“Just great! Just what I needed,” Emma huffs scowling at the rain while I scowl, trying to hide my text book from the rain in order to not damage them, for one I don’t have to pay for it if it gets damaged and two I still want to read it, it’s an old textbook, I don’t want there to be any splashes on the ink making it unreadable to me. Blinking, I wince from the harsh sounds of thunder and bright flashes of light above as I hear the panicked screams, cries and screeches of alarm. I hear a sound reminding me of a wooden cane hitting the ground, next thing I know, the scream diminishes and the flashes of thunder like lights evaporate, returning peace to the hall as all eyes turn to…

“Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody,” Ron points out shocked as we turn to the famous Auror. Mother spoke of him to me in disdain nothing compared to Dolohov though, he detest the auror, saying someone of his age should just retire, he’s lost more than enough to become a reliability to the ministry. Then again, my father is probably jour sour over the fact of being caught by the liability.

“Alastor Moody? The Auror?” Hermione asks for confirmation.

“Auror?” Emma turns to me.

“Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him,” I answer.

“He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days,” Ron remarks as the male approaches.

“My dear old friend, thanks for coming,” Dumbledore thanks him.

“Stupid ceiling,” Moody mutters, my eyes widen at his one normal brown eye and the other a practical eyeball toy of a electric blue, looking all over, it reminds me of the googly eye toy Emma showed me once, a gag present in the muggle world. It almost makes me feel pity for the muggle world and their rather mundane joke toys of the muggle world. Honestly, at least with the magic world we have actually good prank toys.

“Thank you,” Dumbledore repeats greeting the male as he withdraws himself from our head teacher and takes out a familiar looking vial. Suspicious, my eyes narrow at it as I notice professor Snape do the same as Moody drinks the fluid.

“What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?” Seamus turns to us.

“l don't know, but l don't think it's pumpkin juice,” Harry mutters as we all nod in agreement, my eyes narrowed at the male as I spot him eyeing Harry and I. Nevertheless, I stop when Crouch steps forward.

“After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament!” Crouch declares.

“WHAT!?” Shocked, I stare wide eyed at my outraged brother glaring darkly at the group.

“I‘ve waited years for this!!!” My brother argues as I sink in my seat, understanding his passion for the cup, knowing his dream to enter ever since he was young as he often told me but still, making a scene is what we should never do.

“This decision is final!” Crouch states calmly but the outcry of anger and annoyance towards the decision easily overpowers the male’s words.

“That's rubbish! That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!” I hear Fred and George shout, angered and annoyed by the decision.

“ Silence!” Dumbledore shouts silencing us all as we flinch back, bowing our heads, allowing the decision to be made. Calmly, he uses his wand allowing the golden shell to melt down almost revealing an old, rustic, ancient looking goblet which with the flick of his wand, the goblet fires out a blue breathes of flames, hissing and crackling as the goblet transforms into a beautiful piece, known as the goblet of fire.

“The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. lf chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun,” Dumbledore declares proudly with a hint of grimness as we simply nod, feeling a wave of excitement, adrenaline and hype at the idea. Smiling, my eyes gaze in awe of the bright blue crisp flames from the fire, however I remove my gaze to look at Crouch, surprising me when his steady gaze on me, almost like he’s trying to give me a telepathic message of not participating, tch, not like I would. I get enough excitement out of being the friend of Harry Potter; I don’t think I need any more headaches. Besides, at least Harry won’t be able to participate; maybe just maybe this means we will have a peaceful year this time…maybe.

“And so the tournament has begun!!”


	77. ENOUGH!!!

I raise a brow as I approach the Great Hall; to eat breakfast only to raise a brow as I see Hermione do a Ron, devour all the food in sight.

“Has Hermione and Ron swapped bodies?” I enquire brow raised in slight amusement to see a shocked Ron as Hermione continues to eat the food. “There are better ways to fight this than simply abstaining from eating,” She reasons to us as she continues to eat, only to stand up, pieces of food still on her as she messily wipes away the remnants of breakfast and leaves, most likely to the library.

“She’s lost it,” Ron huffs.

“She’s passionate I guess,” Harry tries to be optimistic.

“She’s like a child,” I sigh shaking my head as we continue to politely eat our breakfast and then head to lesson, defence against the dart arts lesson.

Calmly, we all enter for our first defence against the dart arts lesson, I’m sat by Neville.

“Hey Blake,” Neville smiles at me.

“Hey Neville how was your break?” I ask curious.

“You know the usual, Nan wouldn’t stop yelling though,” Neville looks away as I smile sadly, feeling bad for Neville with his difficult grandmother.

I never really knew my grandmother; she passed on before I was born along with grandfather apparently. I notice Emma looking away as I frown, seeing her having to sit down by Juliet, oh no. I give the girl a look of sympathy as she smiles weakly at Seamus, who is sat down by another, chewing his gum. Scornfully, Juliet glares at the talking Emma then turns back to her friends, not before giving me the look of disgust but I easily ignore her to focus on Neville talking about herbology with me, causing me to simply nod, considering herbology is my weakest subject out of the other subjects, overall, I detest it but seeing Neville happy makes me pleased.

Suddenly, the loud slam of the door halts our discussions as all eyes turn fearful towards our next teacher of the dart arts…

“Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. l am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?” Moody states bluntly, writing with his white piece of chalk on the board, writing his name.

“When it comes to the Dark Arts. l believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?” He questions as my eyes widen at the topic, glancing to the side I notice Neville fidgeting, making me scowl.

Surely, he isn’t allowed to teach this, surely he knows this is an illegal topic and surely he knows the background of his students. I frown as I spot my friends silence feeling my blood boil at the uncomfortable topic. When did I ever get this touchy though, I frown at this sudden feeling of irritation towards Moody? Perhaps this is due to my research, I knew the name Longbottom sounded familiar but what I found isn’t what I wanted to, poor guy.

“Three, sir,” Hermione answers I notice the uncomfortableness in her tone.

“And they are so named?” Moody further questions writing on the board.

“Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-” Hermione’s voice trembles as she glances at me.

“Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. l say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!” Moody declares his back turned to us but if I know anything about that eyeball of his, it’s useful. We all turn to see him in the act, Emma giving him a look of pity for being caught while Juliet scoffs.

“No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head,” Seamus gasps shocked.

“Ten points should be taken off Gryffindor for his littering,” Juliet pipes up, snootily.

“And hear across classrooms!” Moody declares throwing the piece of chalk at…Juliet? Surprised, I raise a brow smirking at her horrified expression.

“My hair! That hurt! DO you know who-”

“No and I don’t bloody care. No one likes a teacher’s pet girl, why don’t you just drink your poison and die already!” Moody barks as Juliet is taken aback and sits down, head down in fear as I merely huff, she deserves it.

“So which curse shall we see first? -Weasley!” Moody calls out to him, making Ron nearly leap up from his chair.

“Yes?” Nervously, Ron looks up, intimidated.

“Stand. Give us a curse,” Moody orders as Ron gulps.

“Well, my dad did tell me about one. The lmperius Curse,” Ron answers shakily.

“Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why,” Moody smirks and approaches a glass where a spider is levitated out of it.

“Hello. Lovely little beauty. Engorgio,” Moody makes the spider bigger.

“Imperio! Don't worry. It's completely harmless. lf she bites…she's lethal!” Moody grins as he levitates the spider on our desk, I raise a brow while Neville squeaks back terrified. Calmly, I offer my hand out to the spider who carefully climbs aboard.

“The darts arts witch strikes again!” I hear Juliet call out.

“Burn the witch!” I scowl at the taunts from her goons and place my gloved hand on top of the spiders head, petting the her.

“Eeww! She’s touching it!”

“Of course a freak like her would get along with such a weird spider!!” Juliet huffs as I feel another twitch of rage flow through my veins.

“What are you laughing at?” Moody smirks as he levitates the spider onto Juliet, causing her to cry out in fright and falls to the ground, groaning from the hit while I can’t help but a small snicker escape my lips. “Get off!” She whimpers.

“Talented, isn't she? What should l have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?” Moody trials off when the spider is thrown at Malfoy and like a child, his excitement gets out of hand as I gasp, seeing the poor spider hit the window, poor creature. Gently, he places the spider down…

“Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the lmperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?” Moody questions, his blue eye meeting my own grey blue narrowed at him feeling the air change around him.

“Another, another. Up, up. Come on. Longbottom, is it? Up,” Moody orders as I scowl seeing Neville send me a look of unease but stands up nervous, my eyes never leave the poor boys frame.

“Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology, so…” Moody trials off leaving the best curse for last no doubt, he knows he knows and he…I feel a wave of anger hit me at the dirty move.

“There's the…The Cruciatus Curse,” Neville whispers shakily as I feel my hand curl into a shaking fist.

“Correct, correct. Come, come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse,” Moody whispers as he uses the spider aiming his wand as we all wince at the pained cries of the poor spider. “Crucio!” He fires his spell as I watch helpless as Neville recoils from the same spell that killed his parents, feeling a wave of rage hit me…

“ENOUGH!!!!” I scream, jolting up shocking many as I glare daggers at the horrid man, no monster.

Started, Neville turns to me, his shaky hues meet my stoic strong pair.

“Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it! Be an adult for once and stop this!!!” I scream at him as his eyes widen at my scream, my hands quivering, shaking, and screaming at me to punch this horrid man.

“I do what I think should be taught, I am merely showing the boy the curses, now bite your tongue girl!” He snaps at me.

“No I will not! As a teacher it is your duty to look out for our students not traumatise them! As a teacher you were given prior knowledge on certain students and you know what is appropriate and not appropriate to speak as an adult and yet here you are acting like a child!!!!!” I scream at him as a deathly silence enters.

“You would know a bit about knowledge wouldn’t you miss now what was it Dolohov or Smith?” He smirks darkly as I scowl.

“Dolohov, now stop this, now!” I answer as his small smile falters into a disappointed glare.

“And why should I listen to a student?” He barks back.

“Because at least this student isn’t a god damn burden! Hell with your injuries the only reason you’re here is so you don’t become a burden for the auror department, they don’t need any more battered scapegoats so you had no choice but to come here!” I argue coldly as I hear a few gaps from my ruthless words not that I care.

“B-Blake…”I hear Neville whisper, his arm pulling me down as I scowl at him, not noticing the glint of pride in Moody’s eye as he gently places the spider down on my book.

“Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Smith,” Moody smirks but I remain silent, refusing to go by that name especially to him.

“No? Avada Kedavra!” Moody declares as I scowl at the whine of the poor creature curled up and dead before my eyes.

“The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it…and he's sitting in this room,” Moody whispers darkly eyeing Harry as lesson ends and I storm off, only to falter when I hear Moody call out.

“And Miss Blake I expect to see you later on so you can learn how to probably act before a superior,” Moody spits out but I scoff, storming off before anyone can question me, feeling my blood pumping and a wave of rage to hit me at the foul loathsome monster….


	78. The Reason?

Loudly, my footsteps echo against the stone cold stone steps of the staircase as I descend down it, focused on ahead, my ears fall deaf to the numerous calls of my name, however I falter when I spot a familiar boy looking out at the window, looking traumatised.

Neville, I stop in my tracks, my blood cooling down from its boiling point as my eyes soften from my narrowed glare when said boy turns to me.

“Hey…Blake,” He says, my eyes widening at the sorrow, the horror and anger in his dim eyes once alight with joy, happiness and light now dark and sad.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper my voice hoarse.

“It’s...I-its fine thanks Blake for sticking up for me,” He whispers despondently.

“Of course, I would that freak shouldn’t be a teacher honestly,” I hiss glaring elsewhere.

“I apologise though, I was…being childish snapping like that, I spoke out of turn, I’m often more patient when it comes to these matters,” I explain calmly, feeling a flush of heat in my cheeks, embarrassed by my outburst.

“No…no it’s fine. If anything I felt happy you stuck up for me. Hermione looked like she was about to snap,” Neville smiles forcefully, sadly even as I sigh. Calmly, we both look out at the glass window.

“Blake…why did you react like that? You…you acted as if you knew…” Neville trials off making my eyes widen from being caught. “W-well…” I look away ashamed.

“Just tell me,” He sighs heavily as I release a guilty sigh.

“I’m sorry, I…I haven’t told anyone it’s just your name, Longbottom it rang a bell so I investigated and…” I reveal as I notice Neville’s eyes narrow in annoyance almost anger.

“So you snooped on me!? Does anyone else know!? He huffs making me raise a brow at the sudden fury within Neville, it’s strange seeing such a pushover being so furious.

“No! I haven’t told a soul, Neville what happened I…”

“You’re sorry right just like everyone else,” He huffs.

“Neville please,” I whisper as he releases a tired sigh, exhausted and sorrowful.

“What he said before…about you and your surname?” Neville exclaims as I sigh. I was a fool he should, at least know, considering I know about him.

“I…my mother’s surname is Smith while my adopted mother’s name is Dolohov, I usually go by Dolohov but if needed I will go by Smith reluctantly,” I explain bitterly scowling at the name I wish to discard.

“What’s so wrong with Smith? I mean sure its a bit plain but its better than Longbottom,” Neville jokes lightly smiling a sad smile which I copy.

“She left me Neville, so did my father, if it weren’t for the Dolohov…”I whisper recalling the dart slums mother and father would take me, to show what could have been, to remind me to be clean and proper not outlandish like I had been prior.

“Yeah…but do you know why?” Neville questions making my eyes widen.

“Huh?” I respond puzzled.

“Maybe…she wanted you to have a better life or something, do you know?” Neville questions silencing me as I look down in deep thought. No I don’t know, then again do I want to, I mean the Dolohov’s have been so nice to me, giving me so much, taught me raised me…

“I think you should find the reason for your mother and father abandoning you before you can deny the name Smith,” Neville whispers as I blink, still she shocked and stunned by Neville’s kind and wise words huh, who knew a guy so easily picked on would be my saving grace. Smiling, I feel a bud of hope bloom as I look up at the male. “Thank you Neville,” I whisper grateful as he smiles.

“Anytime, we’re friends after all,” He smiles which I copy as we both calmly gaze out at the window…

“Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye,” My ears perk up at the familiar voice as I hear footsteps approach from behind us, thankfully they don’t notice me as I continue to look out, worriedly glancing at Neville from time to time as I hear a few whispers of his name but he’s blocked them out, numb to the world not that I can blame him from that horrid lesson.

“There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. To perform them in a classroom. l mean, did you see Neville's face?” Hermione exclaims out loud as Hermione spots me. “Blake! Neville?” Hermione notices the silent Neville only for me to scowl when I hear a familiar stagger of footsteps and stand up respectfully, glaring at a familiar moody teacher.

Roughly, he grabs hold of Neville forcing him to turn to meet Moody’s streaky blue eye and other eye.

“Son? You all right?” Mood questions eyeing the silent and despondent Neville but receives no answer. “Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. l want to show you something,” Moody reasons well more like orders, turning his back as Neville gives us a pleading look, the others too scared of the new teacher back down but this teacher, he really has angered me.

“I think you’ve done enough,” I state coldly as Moody turns to me, scowling which I happily return in a stare down.

“And you Miss Smith are needed, someone has to teach you how to act around teachers,” He growls.

“I act based on how teachers are to me. If you respect me I’ll respect you, but if you’re a sociopathic child, I will never respect you,” I spit out coldly as he glares darkly at me.

“Seems little miss perfect is in need of a telling off!!!” Moody growls but I remain unfazed, holding in the urge to scream, apologises, never have I acted so brashly before but right now, I just…I don’t care.

“I’ll see you in a hour,” He orders as I roll my eyes as he grabs Neville’s wrist and drags Neville away as I feel a pang of guilt for not saving Neville from that monstrous moody…

“Bloody hell Blake,” I hear Ron whisper.

“That was reckless and this is you we’re talking about,” Hermione whispers.

“You going to be okay,” Harry asks worried.

“I’ll be fine, I don’t trust him though,” I whisper as the others shrug and we continue on our way…


	79. Snobby Slytherin

Enraged, my heels click against the hard stone floor as I huff, trying to even my breathing, trying to cool my head and most of all, trying not to go to Dumbledore to demand a new teacher and fire this monstrous moody teacher. Honestly, I scowl as numerous scenarios play in my mind of getting him fired, I could sneak into professors Snape’s office and brew up a drowsiness draught, make him so drowsy, he’ll looks drunk and that way Dumbledore will have to fire him, considering his constant drinking of that vial, it will only prove he is too drunk to be a teacher and thus will be fired. I mean I can’t kill him; I don’t want to bury the body after all. Or perhaps a drink of despair to make him feel the same pain Neville felt, either way the monster deserves something bad to happen to him…

“Blake!” I blink taken aback as I turn to the voice to see my brother frowning.

“What are you scheming?” He frowns arms crossed.

“Scheming? Me never! Brother how could you accuse me of such cunning?” I gasp as he rolls his eyes.

“I heard what happened,” He huffs as I feel a familiar wave of rage burst.

“I’m sorry! I’m never usually the one to snap but what he did what that…that…that repulsive callous teacher did to Neville was too far, he saw how uncomfortable everyone else was and still did it. He even harmed a student!” I argue feeling my tone become as venomous or poisonous as a snake. I scowl feeling my body physically shake from his work.

“Hey…” Softly, I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist, I feel my quivering body subside as I release a tired and heavy sigh.

“You know they say sighing a lot can stop growth,” He smirks cockily as I scowl.

“Not funny,” I huff.

“Just a theory on your height but look, I get it your angry but that’s what he wants,” My brother sighs.

“He wants me to punch him?” I question.

“He’s most likely testing you, not every teacher is going to like you, not every person is going to like you, not everyone likes everyone,” Marcus explains to me as I nod in understanding.

“I know that but…I just…I just can’t let him do this,” I whisper.

“You have to, let him do it that way he’ll give up, since its not effecting you anymore, it’s hard trust me when Professor Hooch was teaching me she’d always make sure I got the worst broom out of the lot, or made sure I put all the brooms and stuff away,” My brother sighs.

“Really? Why?” I frown as he simply shrugs.

“No idea, I was late once and for the rest of the year even now she still picks on me, even outside she still calls out on a single thing I do, like I thought for a joke to put this joke on Percy’s back, piggy Percy next thing I know, I get a lecture of a lifetime and cleaning the brooms for a whole week. I remember once when I was with Emily, she saw and said making out is against school policy when we weren’t even using tongue!” Marcus exclaims as I scowl at him.

“I needed to know that,” I grumble feeling a wave of disgust towards my brother continuing to rant on and on about madam Hooch.

“Look, we both have teachers that want us dead, so don’t react if you do it’s what they want,” He speaks.

“I guess…thanks brother,” I smile as he smiles, kissing my temple.

“Drake come on!!!” I hear the snobby voice of Percy, making me feel guilty for the poor fool.

“Urgh, god I hate that name,” He grumbles.

“Drake Marcus Dolohov, sounds like a great name,” I smirk as he scowls.

“At least she isn’t calling me Draco again,” He huffs.

“That would just be confusing,” I smirk as he sadly nods.

“How’s Emily?” I whisper concerned for her.

“She’s fine. She has friends outside me with Angelina from your Quidditch team and besides it’s not like we don’t see each other,” I smirk at my brother’s smug smirk.

“Whatever floats your boat Romeo,” I tease him chuckling as he shrugs smugly.

“Oh Emily! Oh Emily! Where for art thou Emily?” He recites overdramatically making me scoff.

“How do you feel about the cup?” I ask curious seeing his face turn sour at the topic change.

“Angry, I mean urgh come on, I dreamed of this my one day, my one chance, my one shot and I’m not old enough it’s not fair. I have been preparing for this!!” He growls.

“I know,” I sigh feeling pity for my brother seeing the sour, disappointment and anguish in his eyes as I give him side hug which he awkwardly returns.

“Hey maybe this year will be much more interesting?” I offer.

“I hope so, I mean man I’d give anything to participate, not only for the glory of it all, the thrill but it’s just the idea of being a champion, representing Hogwarts, working so hard!” He grins as I smile at him, he reminds me of a child on Christmas.

“What did you think of the girls?” I smirk recalling his love struck expression at them.

“They reminded me of angels but nothing compared to Emily, she’s a saint,” Marcus reasons as I smile at the boy with a tone of joy and bless in his voice, he truly loves her.

“According to Emma they reminded her of something called a Disney princess?” I explain causing my brother to frown.

“Disney princess?” He frowns both of us puzzled.

“Indeed, in the muggle world they have these films with princesses in them, they reminded her of snow white cause of that bird trick,” I explain.

“Muggles sure are strange,” My brother sighs.

“Indeed, apparently, I remind Emma of Bella, from the description she gave me I feel as though that’s more like Hermione’s role,” I express, my brother simply shrugs clueless to these Disney princesses not that I can blame him, if anything these role models don’t sound as great as the role models we grew up with while theirs focused mostly on beauty and such. We had Celestina Warbeck. However our happy movement is brief as I hear a familiar loud set of heels stomping on the stone floor, causing me to flinch as I see a familiar snobby girl stomping over.

“Well I’ll see you,” Quickly, I flee from Percy leaving my brother in the arms of the clingy girl as he releases a tired groan and allows me to escape the clutches of the snobs of Slytherin.


	80. A Deal

Begrudgingly, I walk up a familiar step of stairs, my brow furrowed as my slow footsteps echo in the empty staircase tower; no one is in sight due to the joy and excitement of the goblet of fire.

Here I am, great just perfect. Huh, blinking, I stop in my tracks, my ears perking up at the creak of the door to find a smiling Neville, face in a book on herbology I presume from his giddy expression. Shocked, my eyes widen in fright as Neville gets rather too close to the steps, shoot! Quickly, I reach out grabbing him by his robe, halting him in his tracks.

“H-huh?” Neville snaps out of his trance of reading only to jump up, gaping at his near fall down the stairs.

“Oh Blake!” Neville smiles brightly at me bringing a small smile of relief to my features, to see my happy friend back to normal, no longer traumatised.

“You okay Neville?” I question him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Mr moody gave me this book on herbology it’s fascinating!” He smiles.

“I…I see,” I frown feeling a wave of uneasiness still as he smiles.

“I better get a start on this book I’ll see you Blake, he isn’t that bad,” Neville smiles as I frown still wary but watch my now cheered up companion, slightly relieved to see him okay but slightly concerned of him, then again it’s Neville you never know with him.

“Here goes nothing…” Scowling, I lightly tap on the door.

“Enter” The gruff voice of Moody orders as I comply, opening the door and entering, only to scowl at the silent figure his back turned to me.

“You wanted me,” I sigh exasperated as he turns to me scowling as I keep a distance, my eyes spotting a familiar vial.

“You sure like to drink don’t you?” I huff.

“What’s it to you?” He replies gruffly.

“Nothing really, just wondering what you’re drinking,” My eyes narrow suspicious of him as I notice a smug smirk cross his lips.

“Nosy one aren’t you, just like you mother,” He huffs.

“We Dolohov’s must play the game,” I shrug smirking.

“Melody did as well,” I scowl at the mention of her name.

“Yes well we Dolohov’s-”

“Yes you Smiths…”

“Don’t call me that!” I argue my tone viciously venomous as he merely smirks.

“You may not believe this but you and I are not so different,” He grins.

“Please as if you and I are similar, all I see is a broken old battered man waiting for retirement,” I laugh scoffing my tone cold.

“You’re quite the sneak aren’t ya?” He smirks silencing me.

“Huh?” I frown as he merely smirks and I hear the heavy thud of something being planted on my desk, my eyes widen at a familiar book, oh no…

“So tell me where did someone like you get a book like this? To do that you would have sneaked into the forbidden section,” He smirks confidently as I go silent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I scowl.

“Don’t lie to me. You are a smart person, smart parents, I’ve seen your grades miss Smith, I’ll admit you have talent in the dart arts and potions,” He smirks.

“I had a good teacher, a teacher that should be in the role you were forced into,” I huff scowling at the decision of Dumbledore. Honestly, if there was something I had to question him, it would be not allowing Snake the position, I mean he has proved his loyalty over and over again and each time Dumbledore hires some nobody for the position, they turn out to be evil or get fired in the end. I know the professor, he isn’t evil, I know and trust him, he should be given the role, he loves the dart arts and he worked so hard for it.

“You are far ahead in the dart arts compared to your classmates. I can teach you more,” He offers making my eyes widen at his offer.

“Pardon?” I exclaim shocked.

“You’re talented. A talent like this shouldn’t be held back by Dumbledore’s teachings, if you can understand this then you are far ahead from let’s say…that Granger girl,” He smirks as my eyes widen. “I’m smarter than Hermione,” I whisper frowning. “Yes, you see unlike that mud blood, you have talent, you don’t flinch away from the ugly of the world, you are not weak, you don’t let your morals get in the way,” He smirks as I look away, feeling a wave of uneasiness and uncertainty at him. What is he planning? What does he get out of this? I frown at the numerous questions clouding my head.

“The Dark arts aren’t all evil it depends on the wizard for it. If you think about it, all magic is evil,” he smirks as I go silent at his valid point, even a healing spell could fail and may harm the user or patient. Briefly, I feel a strange pulse making me hiss but I ignore it, my eyes glued to the electric blue hues of the teacher, ignoring the nagging pain of the pulse.

“What can you teach me?” I frown.

“A shadow spell your mother invented it,” He smirks.

“My mother was into the dark arts?” I raise a brow considering all the positives I heard of her.

“Hard to believe right? That what she wanted people to think, she may have seemed all jolly, loving and loyal but let me assure you, she…she was something else,” Moody smirks my eyes widening at the brief softness in his tone.

“Did you know my mother?” I enquire curious.

“Did I know her? Your mother was the best of the dart arts, she was talented, smart and…yes I did,” Abruptly, he stops frowning.

“So what do you say?” He smirks as my eyes narrow at his hand, it can’t be that bad, I would be getting stronger and…a small smirk crosses my lips at the thought of one upping Hermione, haven’t done that in a while. It may be fun. I smirk, a cold sneer as we both shake hands, a similar glint in both of our eyes and thus began my deal, my teachings of the dart arts…


	81. A Little Chit Chat

Sighing, I scowl as I scan the room, my ears listening to the faint hiss, crackle and fizzle of a familiar bright blue flame. I raise a brow at the numerous groups of people swarming around the goblet, my blue hues look around until finding a familiar duo of boys.

“There you are how was Moody?” Ron asks.

“He didn’t make you uncomfortable did he?” Harry questions worried.

“I’m fine,” I smile deciding not to mention these extra lessons, this spell…I wonder if this shadow spell will be worth it, he said it would but what does it do, my brow furrows at the numerous ideas behind the spell. Who knows…from what he spoke it seems that my mother almost created the spell but you can’t do that…can you? I scowl at the idea and decide to push it aside for later matters.

“Tell me where is Hermione? I haven’t seen her of late,” I enquire recalling her numerous visits to the library and still set on the silly idea of this little revolution of hers.

“She’s bene making buttons and such for S.P.E.W,” Harry sighs.

“Spew?” I frown at the idea recoiling at the thought of vomiting.

“Her little elf revolution,” Ron sighs.

“I’m guessing she tried to make you join, she’s got Emma, I know that much,” I huff recalling the raving Emma, shouting in horror at my refusal to listen to her and Hermione’s rant and recalling bitterly my attempt at sleeping for ONCE, only for Emma and Hermione’s rant in argument over elf slavery to halt my dreams…urgh. Now I know how Emma felt during me and Hermione’s reading sessions…

I frown as well recalling my frequent attempts at homework and such only to hear the heavy clink of Hermione’s empty charity box underneath my nose and a few others in the common room but I had dealt with the matter as per usual, rudely closing the book before her and stomping up to my room, I have no time for such trivial things…

She is a child, she is a fool to think she can change the world like that besides not all elves are slaves, I mean Lilian is happy, she may endure the pain from my mother but she is given a home, food and a job, she should be lucky for what she is given for her low status.

I frown when I notice there wince and sigh.

“You’ve joined haven’t you?” I huff as the boys sheepishly nod and I shake my head, disappointed. How weak willed…

“Come on, Cedric. Put it in!”

My ears perk up at the familiar name making me snap out of my thoughts as we continue admiring the goblet. We all watch as Cedric easily enters the line smirking as he places his name in the goblet causing his group to cheer, I notice Ron smile trying to send a wave at Cedric but he doesn’t notice Ron, making me feel a tad bit bad for Ron as his smile falters. However, I feel a hand touch my shoulder making me look up at a smiling Cedric.

“Oi, Oi Cedric wait until you win the cup to kiss lady of the dark arts!” I frown at the group raising a brow at the blush on Cedric’s features as well as ignoring the slight pinch like pain from the irritating title.

“I’ll see you?” He says hopeful.

“Perhaps,” I shrug as he smiles and leaves.

“How the bloody hell do you know Cedric that well!?” Ron question, envy evident in his tone.

“I tutored him prior,” I shrug.

“Lucky,” Ron huffs as I glance at Harry baffled by me being fortunate for befriending some guy. Helpless, Harry just shrugs as I just shake my head at the two dolts.

“Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?” Ron turns to us.

“But at what cost?” I enquire as Ron frowns.

“Who cares think about it?! Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen,” Ron’s excitement fades as he remembers the new rule.

“Yeah, rather you than me,” Harry huffs.

“Yes!” Shocked, I turn to a familiar chorus of cheers, raising a brow at George and Fred, vials in hand as the others clap for the cheerful two but I merely frown. What are these idiots doing now?

“Thank you, thank you,” George smirks wit Fred, high fiving the cheering crowd while I frown still lost. 

“Well, lads, we've done it!” Fred grins.

“Cooked it up just this morning!” George adds.

“It's not going to work,” Hermione huffs.

“Oh, yeah?” Fred raises a brow at Hermione as I approach.

“And why is that, Granger?” George questions smirking.

“You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself,” Hermione points to the barrier surrounding the goblet.

“So?” George shrugs.

“So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Aging Potion,” Hermione reasons.

“You guys are using an aging potion?” I frown at the two.

“Oh so Blake finally catches up,” Fred teases.

“You know that won’t work right? The aging potions ages you psychically not mentally and even if it did. It only lasts for a few hours so if you were picked, you would be in terrible trouble for cheating, maybe even kicked out,” I explain calmly to the two.

“But that's why it's so brilliant!” Fred smirks.

“Because it's so pathetically dim-witted,” George rolls his eyes.

“Ready, Fred?” George turns to his brother as I frown.

Why are they so determined to enter their names into the goblet? Why is George in particular? He doesn’t seem the type to want to make a name for himself compared to people like Cedric. I know he usually does it to follow his brother’s pranks but still, he does know what he’s risking right? I furrow my brow at the odd feeling of fear in my chest but choose to ignore it, watching worriedly as the pair get ready to take a single drop of the potion.

“Ready, George,” Fred confirms as the two link arms.

“Bottoms up!” The two chorus and drink it.

“Yes! -Yes! Yeah! Yes!” Happily, the crowd cheer as the two cross the line while I join Hermione’s side frowning.

“Their idiots,” I facepalm at the two.

“You’re not wrong,” Hermione agrees.

“Ready?” Fred questions George who nods, putting his name in causing another cheer from the crowd until...their once bright colourful orange hair begins to change to a snow white and a wild sets of beards begin to grow on them both as well as the blue flames begins to spit out, kicking them out of the circle.

“Once again, we were right,” I huff as Hermione and I share a simple high five, praising one another for being right once again.

“You said!” Fred scowls.

“You said!” George argues.

“Oh, right, you want a piece of me?!”

“I'll tear your ears off!”

“Now you're making me laugh.”

“Take this! “

“Come on!”

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Loudly, the crowd chorus, circling around the two feuding brothers who are meant to be older than us but their maturity is way below ours. I sigh shaking my head as I hear the twins insulting one another, I notice Emma try to separate the two but Seamus holds her back from getting hurt as Hermione and I share a simple nod, her opening her book while I get out a familiar looking book, no one will notice besides the crowd is hiding it.

“We're ''old school,'' right?”

“Yeah, but you look older!”

However, the creak of the door ends the fight and a heavy silence looms over as everyone disperses. A teacher? Curious, I raise a brow as we watch Krum enter with his teachers behind him, I notice the head teacher eye me as I give him a cold look in return though when he looks away, I raise a brow when I see Krum put his name in the fire while eyeing Hermione then leaving.

“Looks like Krum has a little crush,” I absent-mindedly point out as Hermione merely smirks but it falls into an unimpressed neutral look.  
It’s time for the draw of names for the Goblet, soon it will be anyway. As I ready myself to hear the results, out of curiosity, my eyes widen when I catch the sight of a familiar magister.

“Ah, Bartemius crouch hello,” Politely, I greet the male recalling my mother’s orders for me to get along with him, it’ll get me far in the political world of magic meaning better job and more influence.

“Ah, Miss Dolohov,” He recognises me straight to the point.

“Indeed, am I intruding?” I enquire trying to be polite.

“Of course not, come,” He encourages and I nod, following him elsewhere.

“So tell me have the Dolohov’s treated you well?” He questions.

“Indeed. I am indebted to my family, they gave me the tutors, a roof over my head and the instruments needed to be the person that I am today,” I reply calmly.

“You look a lot like her,” He sighs.

“My mother?” I ask frowning,

Melody this melody that, can’t they just let her go…?

“Indeed. She was an intelligent, kind, loving woman. She would have done well in the ministry if she didn’t hold herself back with her love of animals,” Crouch sighs disappointed.

“I’m sure she had her reasons,” I shrug causally.

“Perhaps but still, tell me the Dolohov’s are no longer a part of the sacred twenty eight, why do you think that is?” Crouch offers smirking oddly as I scowl.

“Because that book is outdated and they were British, if you must know the Dolohov’s were originally Italian I believe, so yes we are a part of the Italian sacred eight in a sense,” I explained calmly feeling a sense of irritation at him coldness.

“I see, I must say you possess knowledge beyond your years, it is impressive to see a girl your age take an interest in politics,” He smirks.

“I must prepare for my future, it’s as simple as that,” I answer.

“Tell me how is that father of yours? I hear he escaped Azkaban,” He scowls, his eyes narrowed searching for answers, demanding his location but I merely smirk, like hell I will allow him to take away my father, even if he is a sadistic fool, he gave me a roof, food and a future, I will not give him up for my mother’s sake. Besides he won’t be home for long, mother merely pulled some connections and allowed him leave under her watch for a period of time, soon he shall return to his cold calculating cell, heh they say a room makes a person perhaps it is rather fitting for my father.

Sharply, I feel a rough hand on my wrist making me wince from the rough grip as I’m roughly pulled forwards, my eyes narrowed to meet the harsh glare of the adult male.

“It would be a shame to curse a child so young,” He hisses trying to be nice…however I refuse stubbornly. My eyes narrow as I notice him subtly try to wield his wand as I reach for mine.

“Girl!” Loudly, the sound of a familiar heavy leg echoes in the hallway. I turn for once to be relieved when I see a familiar grumpy teacher approach.

“Ah Professor Moody,” I greet the male.

“Students are needed for the goblet get a move on!” He orders for once I nod obediently following his command, a wave of relief flowing through my body, I can’t believe I’m saying this but thank you professor Moody…

Quickly, I enter the hall. I look around and smile when I see Hermione with Ron and Harry, eagerly awaiting the chosen champions. “Where did you go?” Hermione questions.

“Long story,” I sigh as the others simply nod and we all settle down as Dumbledore strides into the room, calmly with his arms outstretched, he swings his arm slowly as he does, the once hissing crackle of candlelight diminishes into a faint hiss as the room darkens, eventually only the goblet of fires bright blue flame is the only source of light left in the room.

“Sit down. Please. Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection,” Dumbledore begins as we all nod, leaning in eager to hear the results. My ears perk up as the goblet coughs out a burned name, Dumbledore takes the spat out paper, the first one is a dark charcoal, completely devoured by the flames.

“The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore reveals earning a loud cheer from the school as Krum steps forward to take his rightful place by the goblet, shaking hands with Dumbledore congratulating him on the luck of the draw. The flame then turns a bright pinkish red spitting out another piece of paper only not as thoroughly burned, there a remnant of rue white remains on the crackled paper which Dumbledore catches.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour,” Dumbledore reveals as elegantly the girl approaches the stage and finally the last appear flows out of the fiery flames.

“The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore reveals making my eyes widen in surprise of the draw as everyone cheers and congratulates the male who stands, grinning. I spot him scanning the crowd until landing on me, smiling madly happily as I return with a proud smile, good for him.

“Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!” Dumbledore declares happily a we all cheer at the beautiful cup of silver with a right blue glow of the glass with the word ‘WIZ’ on to the glass as well as being excited for the whole event. However the brief festiveness goes silent as my eyes widen hearing the faint hiss, crackle and fizz of the flame, coughing, choking, spitting out one final piece of paper…what? Confused, we all go silent at the fourth name drawn.

“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore announces as lost as we are all as everyone turns to Harry.

“Harry Potter?” Dumbledore questions still shocked.

“No. No,” Hagrid whispers still in shock as well as I am.

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore announces once more louder as I notice him shrink in his seat.

“Harry go before it gets worse,” I advise as Harry nods.

“Go on, Harry,” Hermione encourages him.

“Harry, for goodness sake!” Hermione huffs pushing the still shell shocked boy forward.

“He's a cheat!”

“He's not even 17 yet!”

“It's wrong, l tell you!”

I feel a wave of guilt for Harry watching the poor boy as everyone is glaring or staring at him as he awkwardly joins the other three champions. I frown as I raise a brow at the look of utter betrayal and anger on Ron’s expression.

Harry…good luck my friend, this year is going to be hell…


	82. Still Silence

Quietly, the still silence fills Dumbledore’s office as he looms over a strange pool of sorts, he looks down hearing the soft stir of his wand moving, transporting, using the strange liquid reminiscent of water inside, his eyes focused as the mirrors around him, reflecting his focus back on to the three lone figures in the darkness, the shadows of his office, each with a different expression. Snape’s expression of neutrality, Minerva’s expression of worry and Moody’ typical grumpy expression.

“This can't go on, Albus. First the Dark Mark. Now this?” Minerva breaks the silence looking worriedly at the stoic Dumbledore.

“What do you suggest, Minerva?” Dumbledore challenges her quietly, tiredly most.

“Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete,” Minerva reasons, worried for the young boy.

“You heard Barty. The rules are clear,” Dumbledore argues, calmly.

“Well, the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?” Minerva charges at him, furious at his obedience towards them, choosing them over the young boy, they saved and watched over.

“Headmaster, l, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events…perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold,” Snape steps forward, his voice cold but steady not noticing Minerva’s horrified expression at the sheer idea of putting one of her own in danger.

“What--? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat!” Minerva argues irritated by their coldness.

“l agree. With Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?” Dumbledore calls out to Moody who gruffly nods.

“ l can do that,” Moody huffs.

“Don't let him know, though. He must be anxious enough as it is knowing what lies ahead, thankfully, he has Ms Smith by his side,” Dumbledore sighs briefly as he places his wand on his temple, slowly removing it as a small thin thread of silver is pulled out and plopped into the fountain, briefly, the liquid shows briefly a familiar image of a burned piece of paper, with the handwriting of Harry Potter across…

“Speaking of Miss Smith, sir, I believe we should make sure that the minster keeps a distance from her,” Snape steps forward, his face neutral but Minerva sighs seeing the glint of worry in his eyes at the mention of one of his own and now hers, Minerva always saw through his cold façade, the fatherly love he gave Blake for she had been lacking, considering her own upbringing.

“Yeah, no doubt that Minister will try to take advantage of Blake,” Moody growls lowly failing to notice the raised eyebrow of Dumbledore but he simply nods, releasing a small chuckle surprising the group.

“ I must agree during the reveal of the Goblet the minister had his eye on Ms Smith, it worries me,” Minerva adds.

“Should we really be concerned?” Dumbledore raises a brow at Moody’s question surprising the trio.

“Ms Smith is a lot smarter than she lets on, she allows people to underestimate her for her age, she knows a lot more and is talented,” Moody brings up.

“Yes but-”

“Minister Fudge also fell into her trap,” Dumbledore adds seeing a smug smirk cross Snape’s features at his student’s victory.

“You taught her well, Severus,” Dumbledore informs him.

“I merely taught her what was expected of her station,” Severus remarks coldly, a hint of smugness in his tone.

“But still…from what I’ve heard Blake has been subjected to bullying in the past, calling her the witch of the dart arts,” Minerva trials off worried for the young girl while Severus scowls at the name, recalling numerous times of silencing the foolish children, envious of the gifts he taught her…

“Had she noticed before? No, because although Ms Smith won’t admit it. She can be quite oblivious to things concerning social interaction if it’s not in the game,” Snape point out frowning.

“Still Cornelius believed he could use Miss Smith for her social status but in fact it was Miss Smith who used Cornelius in the end, from what I gathered the minister was quite bitter from it, trying to get on her good side in order to improve his social standing from the defeat it received from Ms Smith,” Dumbledore explains calmly.

“Never underestimate her, that is what she expects a smart tactic for her age,” Moody admits.

“Ms Smith has a mind far beyond the years of a mere fourth year, so as a warning to you all, never underestimate her,” Dumbledore explains calmly.

“Although, she has gifts beyond her years, she is still a child, naïve to the real world, to the truth of her legacy and of the true nature of Mrs Melody…” Dumbledore stares down at the goblet of sorts noticing Minerva’s sorrowful expression.

“Will you show her soon?” Minerva enquires carefully eyeing the glint in his eyes.

“Perhaps, when she is ready, for now she is not, the girl is ambitious, just like her mother and we all saw what happened thanks to that same drive and ambition for power,” Dumbledore remarks gravely, his tired, ancient, old blue hues gazing deeply into the pool of silver blue, where what looks like thin silver threads lie loosely in the pool of water forming from the slick silver threads as Dumbledore calmly stirs the cauldron like object of unknown liquid before him.

He fails to notice the look of sorrow crossing Minerva’s features at the dark fate that be fell the kind woman, recalling her numerous studies of creatures and her smart mind, becoming of the best in her class. Meanwhile, Severus expression briefly shows anger at the mention of her fate, a look of bitterness and guilt crossing his features as he briefly looks away on the return with a familiar stone like mask on his features, in the shadows Moody’s body stills, head bowed down as no one noticed the balled up fits clenching, shaking, tightening around the cane, no one hears the faint crack of wood from the tense deadly silence in the room…

“I worry she will try to handle more than she can take this year, until the time comes when I thinks she is ready, she will not see into this…”Dumbledore whispers gravely seeing the understanding nod of the teachers but failing to spot the frown across Moody’s expression or his lack of a bow as the two other teachers dismiss themselves from Dumbledore’s presence. Reluctantly, Moody leaves the old man to contemplate…


	83. Bloody Birds

Calmly, Harry and I stroll through the hallways alone considering Ron refuses to speak to Harry and Hermione and I are trying to split up in order to avoid confrontation.

“So let me see, you think there’s a spy in Hogwarts either Crouch because he sent his son to Azkaban or the head teacher of Krum’s school, you think this may linked in with your dream about Voldemort with these multiple voices and they are the reason for your name to be in the goblet and may have caused the incident at the Quidditch cup,” I summarise.

“Yeah! Urgh Ron’s being unreasonable and that reporter is just making things worse!” Harry fumes as I give my friend a look of pity.

“You know, I could brew you a draught of peace,” I offer seeing his tense body language and shaking hands. His anxiety is rising up obviously.

“What does it do?” He huffs angry and tiredness evident in his tone which I easily ignore, considering his rough few days.

“Makes you less anxious,” I offer as I see Harrys eyes widen.

“You would do that,” His eyes soften at my simply nod.

“Harry you are my friend,” I scoff.

“Thanks, you seem to be the only one I have left,” He huffs as I place my hand on his shoulder.

“Hey just give it time, they are all just jealous though I don’t see why but eh, maybe they want to die first,” I offer trying to lighten the mood only to see Harry’s grim expression.

“I…I mean….I apologise,” I sigh knowing I made the situation worse.

“No it’s fine,” He sighs as we continue on our way.

“Come on let’s go somewhere relaxing, ease you,” I reason.

“That’s the best I heard all day,” Harry smiles truly grateful as I smile as we go get Neville deciding to hang with him also to relax near the lake.

Smiling, I lean against the stiff hard tree, smiling enjoying the cool breeze and smell of lake water as I hear the heavy slushes of water from Neville as his wellingtons become wet as with his sleeves rolled up collects some herbs.

“Amazing,” I chuckle as Neville once again repeats that word in awe, Harry gives me a look of irritation from the repetition of the word as he tries to read the new book, I recognise as the one Neville was reading when I had to visit Moody.

“Neville, you’re doing it again,” Harry points out his tone irritated as I sigh looking at my potions book, flipping through pages until I smile, coming across the potion Harry needs. Its ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. Hmm, Harry it may take a while, I warn him. It’s fine, he smiles as I simply nod thinking of where to find these ingredients, I could smuggle some from Snape’s cabinet, it’s not the first time I haven’t done so but still…

“Right, sorry,” Neville bows his head continuing his exploration.

''Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?” Harry recites the title of the book.

“Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea,” Neville smiles fondly at the memory. “That day I had to stop you from falling down the stairs,” I remind him smiling lightly at the day. “Yeah, heh, thanks again,” Neville smiles sheepishly as I wave him off. “Anytime buddy just don’t make it a habit of trying to fall down the stairs,” I smirk only to frown when I see him waving and my ears listen to the faint crunch of leafs and twigs as we turn to…oh boy.

“I thought we had an agreement,” I frown at Ginny and Hermione looking helpless, urgh no doubt Ron forced them to come with him.

“It’s already been through enough people. Why don't you just go and talk to him yourself? Ron, this is your problem, not mine. What do you want me to say again?” Hermione grumbles frustration laced in her tone, avoiding our gazes as Ron continues to whisper in her ear, making me scoff and roll my eyes at his childish behaviour.

Tch typical of a blood traitor…

“Go,” Ron huffs glaring at Harry who gives me a look of irritation as I give him a pitiful expression and he stands up as I lean against the tree watching the interactions. “Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him…” Hermione struggles trying to remember the full message.

“That Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you,” Hermione finishes the message sent to him. ls that right? Hermione turns back to Ron to double check as I scoff rolling my eyes at the idiot. 

“Well, you-“

“What? “

“Are you sure you won't do this?”

“-Do it,” Hermione sighs and returns back to Harry.

“Dean was told by Parvati that. Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you,” Hermione sighs fed up not that I can blame her.

“-Well, you can tell Ronald,” Harry begins only to be cut off by Hermione looking devastated.

“I'm not an owl!” She snaps sorrowfully storming off with Ginny and Ron.

I can’t help but scowl as I see Harry’s sorrowful expression and guilt.

“Oh so you’re the Weasley’s owl, you’re thick like that bloody bird!” I call out my voice echoing; glaring at the distant figures leaving.

“Blake it’s fine,” Harry huffs plopping himself back down on the floor as I give my friend, a side hug which he happily returns. “Thanks to for not being angry at me and believing me,” Harry whispers.

“I know you. You wouldn’t put yourself in danger like this without a proper reason and this you would not be daft enough to do. We have enough drama as it is with the dark lord and all that,” I sigh as Harry smiles, returning the side hug as we both just continue leaning against one another, smiling watching Neville continue to do the amazing habit and we chuckle softly as we watch Neville mess up here and there or act like a child on Christmas…


	84. Perhaps

Right, here I am. Silently, my heels click gently from the cool cold concrete steps of the hallway as I approach a familiar potions class. Professor Snape please forgive me, for this but it’s for the good of my friend…

Calmly, I approach the door, my body shivering either from the icy chill of the moonlight or from the fear of being caught and punished by Snape, that man can come up with the most weirdest but cruel punishments known to man. It’s a shame I couldn’t use Harry’s cloak but he needs it in order to meet Hagrid to discover his first test.

My ears listen to the creaking groan of the door, announcing my appearance; thankfully, Snape is not present if I recall correctly he is most likely in the library or sleeping or doing some sort of adult job. However, my eyes widen when I hear the heavy clunk of wood and the ravage rummaging of a familiar male, back turned to me as I slowly close the door, feeling a familiar ball of fear of being caught slowly diminish as a smug smirk crosses my lips at the male being caught red handed.

“Lovely night no?” I announce myself my voice calm, confident and smug as the male goes stiff, slowly tuning to glare at me but I remain unfazed, already adjusted to his rather…queer attire and design.

“It’s alright,” He mutters as I raise a brow at the familiar ingredient before me.

“Up to some mischief no?” I smirk.

“And you?” He retorts back smugly.

“Just up and about exploring until I heard quite the ruckus, I wonder what the professor would do, finding someone stealing from his supplies, he barely bites his tongue when we need ingredients for his class,” I smirk, recalling numerous hits to the head for forgetting a singular ingredient, poor Ron…

“Sure you are,” He scoffs as I remain steady; refuse to let him out.

“Tell you what, let’s play a game,” He smirks.

“A game?” I raise a brow intrigued.

“I won’t tell him you were here, considering its curfew for students and you won’t tell him I was here,” He offers as I go silent, he does have a point, the others would hate me for losing points though houses don’t relay matter to me.

“I suppose I don’t relay have a choice,” I shiver at the thought of Snape finding me out exploring after curfew, no doubt a weird but killer punishment in the waits.

“Very well,” I smirk letting him pass and he does while I then head to the cabinet.

Now then, the Draught of Peace is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. Its ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. It should be a turquoise blue when finished and simmered before being consumed. I recall the description of said potion in my book and begin scrummaging through the cabinet, managing to find what is needed.

“What are you doing!?” I jump from the familiar voice of Moody and turn to glare, placing the ingredients on the counter I turn to scowl at the glowering male.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I huff.

“Seems to me you want someone in a coma,” He scoffs making me frown as he looks down at my ingredients.

“What are you talking abut?” I demand frowning.

“That’s clearly too much powered unicorn, give it here,” He huffs as I stare wide eyed at the old male, easily powdering the ingredients into dust.

“See, you’re overestimating the amounts needed, honestly, do as I do,” He instructs as I observe intrigued to watch how he uses the mortar, a different method from the usual routine but it’s done much more refined than the way we were taught. I must admit he has talent though I would never tell him in the first place.

“Now you see here,” He instructs me as I nod, obediently following his actions I brew the potion, my eyes widening as I recall that I have to be careful now when making this potion, for it is ironically a difficult potion to make, requiring that the brewer follow the directions carefully, because making a mistake can have drastic consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep and possibly irreversible sleep. That’s what he meant with the coma…

Eventually, I complete the task, pouring the potion into a familiar glass vial and putting a cork in it. I should go now before I’m discovered, Swiftly, I watch as Moody closes the cabinet, erasing any signs of me and him.

“Professor,” I call out to him just as he closes the door and turns to me.

“What?” He huffs.

“Thanks, you seem awful knowledgeable about potions,” I bow my head grateful for his aid as well as cautious, not recalling Moody to be as great as other potion experts like Snape.

“I found potions to be easy although what I love more is duelling or defence against the dart arts,” He smiles proudly as I can’t hep but release a small smile at his giddiness.

“I hear you are a part of Quidditch?” He begins and I nod.

“Yeah, I’m a chaser,” I answer casually.

“A chaser eh,” He smiles fondly.

“Tell me sir do you enjoy Quidditch?” I ask curious, my eyes widening to see a brief look of excitement cross his features.

“Quidditch is a fantastic port, the shouting, the screaming, the flying, I was a huge fan of the sport back then,” He smirks.

“I can see why it’s a great sport, flying high in the air feeling nothing but the breeze of the wind and the adrenaline from the crowd screaming, cheering for you,” I release a breathe of glee at the memory of being high in the sky.

I notice Moody stare at me for a while until returning to his usual expression of grumpiness as he begins to clean up.

“Remember what I taught you and also keep away from that minister guy, he isn’t someone you want to get close to,” Moody informs me.

“Tch, don’t have to tell me twice,” I scoff, not noticing the small smirk on Moody’s lips.

“I see you’re not a fan of his,” Moody exclaims.

“That man is a hypocrite, he is against the dart arts and they were the ones who use the curses but yet he threatens to use the forbidden curses they use and its fine, honestly, from what I’ve gathered he is not someone you should trust,” I explain calmly as I hear the faint click of the cabinet door closing.

“Tch, you wanted to give that to Potter right?” He huffs as my eyes widen when he catches on, calmly I nod fleeing as though I could finally trust the male, for now…

“He needs all the help he can get, be careful with that minister as well, don’t trust him, he’s a snake,” Moody growls lowly as I nod, ignoring the hint of bile and anger in his tone.

“I will thank you sir,” I smile and leave him…

Perhaps Professor Moody isn’t as bad as I first believed. I mean he did apologise to Neville and gave him that book, ever since then I haven’t seen Neville without that book, he’s genuinely happy and I’m glad, he is also the first real teacher apart from Snape to see my true talent as well, he is taking me far beyond my years and I am grateful or that…

Perhaps he isn’t as bad as I thought him to be…


	85. A Helping Hand

“DRAGONS!! You got to see dragons!” I gasp feeling a wave of awe and envy at the thought of those beautiful misunderstood creatures.

“You’re sounding like Hagrid you know,” Harry sighs as we walk through the hallway, my eyes narrowing at the numerous Hufflepuffs and Slytherin, even some Gryffindor’s wearing a familiar badge turning from supporting to Cedric to saying Potter stinks as well as my ears listening to the hushed whispers surrounding me once more.

“The witch of the dart arts run before she curses you!”

“She should be burned…”

“She should be drowned…”

“She should be stoned…”

“Blake,” I hear Harry call out to me concerned.

“It’s fine,” I huff scowling at the badges and numerous spats at my name, my brother it would seem I must speak to him eventually…

“How are you?” I ask scowling as I notice one of the kids purposely bump into Harry to mutter, Cedric should have been the only one picked. Swiftly, I push my leg out, smirking as the small first year, a Hufflepuff from his attire falls into the hard concrete floor hissing.

“Blake!” Harry hisses as I glare down at the child.

“Speak when you actually know the real facts dirty mud blood,” I hiss glowering at the frightened child.

“Blake!” Harry scowls at my use of the word.

“I apologise, just getting annoyed with these attacks on you, you don’t deserve this Harry, you’ve been through enough,” I explain tiredly.

“Bake, that still doesn’t mean you should use that word,” Harry reasons as I stiffly nod, feeling fed up of all of this. “There he is,” Harry whispers as I follow his gaze to find Cedric with his mates, my eyes narrow at the loafing fool.

“He’s doing nothing, not even helping when you’re doing all this for him, honestly you shouldn’t tell him of the dragons. The brat doesn’t deserve to know,” I huff. “Blake,” Harry frowns at me as I simply sigh as we approach the doorway only to find two older, taller, smugger looking Hufflepuffs taunting Harry.

Calmly, Harry ignores them, trying to get pass but struggling, until I pull out my wand, immediately the two notices and back down causing me to scoff as I easily pass through, elbowing one in the rib making the girl whimper from my harsh hit. Wide eyed, Harry stares but sighs and follows me as I scowl at the smug moron, lying on the stone table with his mates cheering him on.

“Oh no it’s the dark arts witch run for your lives!”

“Hey guys could you stop,” I hear Cedric feebly call out making me roll my eyes at the softie as the others continue.

“What? She thinks she’s so much better than us!”

“Yeah, she’s bene snobby since she began, if it weren’t for that brother of hers…”

“Yeah well that brother of hers is no longer here…”

“I beg your pardon?” I scowl at the group.

“Didn’t you hear? I heard Percy and him have been hoarding themselves in the Slytherin common room for a while now, hah! I wonder why?” One of the Hufflepuffs taunts as my eyes narrow at the thought of poor Emily and raises my wand, silencing the oaf.

“Blake,” Cedric calls out only to flinch from my silent glare and bows his head.

“Can l have a word?” Harry asks as Cedric follows and leaves me with the buffoons.

“You stink, Potter!”

“Potter, you stink! “

“Harry Potter smells!”

“One more word out of you lot and I swear-”

“Oh look the dart arts witch is…”

“You know I should thank you,” I begin smugly seeing their lost expressions.

“For what?” They frown confused.

“There are some really dumb people in this world. Thanks for helping me understand that,” I smile at the group who scowl at me.

“I’ll-“

“You’ll what? Tch I don’t have time to deal with scum like you, repeating the same thing over and over, honestly you people are nothing but goldfish, but even then no one would eat you considering how disgusting you guys are,” I smile at their sharp scowls then turn to leave, I need to confront my brother what is going on!?

After ignoring the numerous heated glares, spats of my title and attempts at tripping me which I easily miss or fall victim to as well as a few snickers sent my way when I do, I manage to hold in the tears and refuse to break down but I can’t, that will only satisfy those fools and give them the win in this game. I make it to a familiar door to raise a brow when I spot Percy shouting at Emily.

“Emily,” I call out making her turn to me as my eyes widen when is see her bring out her wand, casting a spell next thing I know, Percy has antlers for hair, oh my god that is amazing. I snicker when I see Percy rushing off, crying, wailing, sobbing like the pig that she is.

“Blake what are you?” Emily begins only to falter.

“Your knees,” She whispers worried in her tone as I glance down at the raw skin exposed and snippets of crimson, wishing to show on my once flawless skin, quickly, I hide it using my robes capes.

“It’s nothing. Where’s my brother?” I intervene surprising her as her eyes soften.

“You need to talk to him, stop him,” Emily whispers as I nod and enter the room, thanks to Emily knowing the code, I ignore the shocked gasps, spat words and sharp glares sent my way as Emily leads me to the boy’s room, to discover my brother packing?

Curious, I raise a brow.

“Mind telling me where you’re going?” I enquire as he halts in his packing and turns to me.

“Blake listen,” He sighs.

“What?” I question as he sits down.

“I’ve been given an early apprenticeship. Mother had some contacts and though it would be best for me to graduate early thanks to her connections,” he answers.

“What of Emily or your fiancée?” I ask seeing Emily’s heartbroken expression.

“I won’t be gone long, I just need some time to adjust to the minister world, I will be graduating soon after all-”

“This is to do with father retuning to Azkaban isn’t it?” I state coldly to the act seeing his body turn rigid.

They have plans for me Blake as well as you and sometimes we have to play our part whether we want to or not.”


	86. The Plan

“You always did have a sharp mind,” My brother sighs.

“You can’t convince them to let him out, he’s a criminal,” I argue.

“He’s my father I’ve looked up to him for years…”

“For years he was never there for us,” I argue.

“Never there for you!” He spits out making my eyes widen when I see the guilt in his eyes.

“Blake I’m-”

“Save it, honestly, have a great time, just know while you’re being fake, you’re leaving behind your girlfriend and your little sister being bullied! Even though I never asked for your assistance prior in stopping it!” I argue.

“Are you kidding me? I saved your creditability! Those who were bullying you stopped, I did what I could for now you have to shape up and deal with what I have had to stop. Do you know how hard it was to make sure you wouldn’t notice the bullying, how hard it was not to punch those who’d drag your name into the dust? How hard it was not to react when they spoke of my family, spoke of me being related to someone like you hanging around a mudblood,” He hisses as I glare dagger at his harsh words. The hard slam of the luggage breaks the tension in the room.

“Fine, you do you, I don’t need you I have never needed your help. I could have dealt with those fools in my first year, Harry did,” I scoff.

“You’re joking right, tch you may act like you don’t care, you may act like this confident, perfectionist but deep down you’re sensitive,” He points out as I glare at him.

“I’m not sensitive, if I were I’d be crying, breaking down and letting those scum win but I don’t. I hold in those tears as I’ve been taught throughout my ENTIRE life so they won’t win. I am not weak I am strong!” I argue.

“You’re naïve! Not everything in this world is a game!” He points out a I growl.

“I am not naïve, I know the outside word, I know the political world, I know how cruel the world is, how disgusting muggles are and how murderous they can be towards those they don’t understand…” I argue venomously spitting out my words.

“I trust those who I know won’t betray me…” I state simply trying to control my temper and ignore the tiredness, the anger and another I cannot identify flowing through my boiling blood and system.

“Could you really? Please, Blake you may be smart but even if you don’t realize it you can be quite fragile sometimes,” He scoffs as I scowl at him, I never needed his help, I never needed him, I never wanted his help, I never wanted his pity, he along with mother have always pitied me for being the black sheep of the family, for not being of blood, for being the helpless outcast kicked out and taken into theirs…no matter who much I try I knew deep down…

I’d never belonged with them I only belong with myself…

Angrily, my heels click against the stone steps of the staircase as I storm out of the Slytherin household, ignoring the urge to cry dams, no, not now, not in front of these pureblood they’d feed off my misery and they would win, I won’t allow it. I ignore the flash of pain, sorrow and betrayal as well as Emily calls my name. I hear the rushed footsteps but my strong strides easily create a distance; however my heels stop when I find Juliet cackling snobbishly as she turns to scowl at me.

“What’s it doing in the Slytherin hall?” Juliet sneers at me as I try to ignore her but her goons intervene, the blonde I remember from last time but my stone cold expression refuses to crack.

“Oh well, if it isn’t the witch of dart arts, here to let loose a curse on us?” Juliet taunts.

“…”

“Oh please as if a failure like you could curse, high level magic belong to those of pure blood like me…”

“…”

“Juliet enough!” I hear Emily intervene but she continues.

“I mean that mother of yours was a fool to take pity on such a failure-Argh!!” The strangled choke of Juliet halts her taunts as she cries out in pain as she is thrown into the wall, causing a few cracks marks as she pants, drool slipping out of her opened mouth as she clings to her neck, levitating in the air, her hands on her throating prying, clawing, scratching at the imaginary hands on her neck, constricting her…

Shut up…

Shut up…

Shut the fuck up!!!

It’s all white noise as I hear the smothered cries of fear and Emily calling out to me. Just a bit more and she will stop, just a bit more and she will stop, just a bit more, a small sadistic smirk crosses my features of silencing this posh pureblood wananabe, the daughter of a whore. However, my brief bloom of joy is cut short as I feel my wand is tossed aside. Annoyed, I turn to scowl at Draco, looking both conflicted, scared but most of all worried, I glance to see the others feared expression as I bow my head, biting my lip.

Don’t give them the satisfaction of you tears…

“The shows over, leave!” My brother spits out as my narrowed hues met a pair of angry, disappointed and sorrowful pair.

“Don’t be a child!” He spits as I feel a pang of anger and hurt from his cold words, his glare with Draco’s causes the crowd to quickly disperse as Juliet heaves, alone, on the flor whimpering. Concerned, Emily kneels down in order to comfort the crying wreck as I scoff a the stupid girl who deserved it, if only we were alone, then I would have enjoyed it much more…

“What were you doing!?” I scowl at my brothers angered tone as I swiftly and roughly snatch my wrist away from his hand, turning away, refusing to meet his disappointed gaze.

“You think acting like a bully is going to help!?” He argues.

“It’s better than running away,” I spit back seeing his widened eyes, detecting my faint jab at him, making him glare daggers at me.

“You have no idea hat I did for you,” He seethes making me scoff. My brother scoffs turning away while Emily stands up, I can see the hint of fear in her eyes as she avoids my gaze, focusing on the shaken Juliet.

“A witch! she’s a monster! A freak! A murderer!” Juliet scream at me heaving as I look to the ground, feeling all their fearful gazes on me, muttering, whispering, gossiping but I refuse to show them the tears that would satisfy them, instead I raise my hand challenging them into silence as I notice the conflict in Draco’s eyes as he turns away, storming off. I can see the guilt in his eyes and sigh.

That boy has always been so soft, tch how pathetic. Quietly, I stand up and leave ignoring everyone’s fearful gaze. I got to check on Harry, in need something to distract me from all this chaos.  
Where is he? Sighing, I scan the familiar garden area, my eyes widen to find Harry confronting a familiar pack of purebloods, oh no. With Harry’s state of mind…this won’t end well, quickly, I rush over.

“My father and l have a bet, you see. l don't think you're gonna last He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five,” Draco taunts dropping off his attempt to taunt Harry, I notice Harry’s quivering balled up fist, oh no.

“Enough Malfoy leave him alone!” I order icily approaching, acting a barrier between both boys, my arm is on Harry’s shoulder trying to keep him away from punching Draco. I can feel Harry’s quivering form, begging, urging, screaming to punch Draco, to use him as a punching bag for all the stress, taunting and bullying he has had to endure, I won’t make him do what I just did…

“l don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic,” Harry sneers as Draco scowls and I sigh, you never mock another pureblood members family Harry…that’s dishonouring their name and honour means a lot in the elite world. Urgently, I pull Harry back turning him elsewhere. “He isn’t worth it,” I whisper trying to comfort Harry, who scowls as we hear Draco mutter.

“Pathetic?”

“-Oh, no, you don't, sonny!”

Huh? Shocked, we turn back to the sea to see to my surprise and slight relief, Professor Moody draw his wand turning Draco into a snow white ferret with ruby red eyes. Shocked, I release a small laugh at the sight as I spot Moody’s smirk at the smirking Harry and my giggling self as we watch the teacher levitate the ferret up and down, taunting him.

“ I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy!” Moody bellows my eyes wide when ferret Draco is tossed into one of his goons trousers, into his boxers, oh my god!!! I release a cheerful laughter; I suppose karma is real after all…

“Professor Moody!” The sound of urgent footsteps interrupt the fun as I stifle a girl when I see professional McGonagall approach, giving me a stern look, halting my laughter but I can’t help but release wry smile as he continues. Back to levitating, Moody insults clearly in the zone.

“What are you doing?” Professor McGonagall demands form him.

“Teaching,” Moody smirks my way widening my grin.

“-ls that a--? Is that a student?” She demands as Moody turns to me.

“-Technically, it's a ferret,” I correct her making her eyes widen in horror.

“Stand still! Stand still!” The other so called ‘friends’ of Draco tell the male as the ferret form of Draco slides down his friends trousers, freed from the inside coverage and looking traumatised as McGonagall frees Draco from his ferret form, looking dishevelled, paranoid and most of all disturbed for life.

“-My father will hear about this!” Draco screams at him scared.

“Is that a threat?” Moody yells back as the boy flees trying to escape Moody’s grasp by the pair running around the tree.

“Professor Moody!” McGonagall calls out as the male passes me his cane and we watch the amusing cane before us.

“ls that a threat?” He repeats enraged.

“Professor!” She calls out trying to nab the male out of his rage.

“l could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!” Moody screams as Draco feels, scared and scarred for life.

“Alastor! Alastor!” McGonagall screams as said male turns to her.

“It doesn't end here!” He bellows once more turning to Professor McGonagall.

“We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that!” McGonagall scolds the older male bowing his head, like a child earning a snicker from me.

“He might've mentioned it,” Moody confesses like a child glancing in Harry and my direction.

“Well, you will do well to remember it. Away!” Professor McGonagall orders as the crowd disperse, I release a sigh of relief, she doesn’t know of what I did just yet. I smirk slightly as he childishly sticks his tongue out at McGonagall once her back is turned.

“You two. Come with me,” Moody orders, taking back his walking staff from me; we both follow him to his office…

“Blake!” My eyes widen as I turn to scowl at a concerned Cedric.

“Could we tal-”

“I’m a bit busy perhaps later, I mutter as Cedric smiles sadly and nods, bowing his head making me huff at him, he’s like a kicked puppy.

“I promise we will talk later,” I encourage him with a small fake smile bringing a naïve smile to his lips, almost excited tch, he’s like a child, ironic considering he’s older than me. But anyway, I turn my back to him and follow after Harry and Moody. We enter Moody’ s office, ah still as messy as last I saw it, we glance at Moody calmly placing his iron leg off to reveal his stump as he sits down, tiredly, he spots Harry glancing at the foe glass.

“That's a Foe-Glass. Let’s me keep an eye on my enemies. If l can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me,” Moody smirks, revealing a Cheshire like grin only for Harry and I to jump back slightly startled by the loud screaming of his multiple layered dark black chest. “Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if l did,” Moody mutters as the screaming shuts and Moody pushes a chair forward to Harry while I lean against the wall.

“Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?” Moody questions picking up a pencil and paper as he turns to Harry while I face palm, already knowing the answer considering it’s Harry.

“Well, you know, l just thought I'd…” Harry looks at me as I huff. “He has nothing?” Moody turns to me as I nod.

“It’s how he goes,” Honestly, I shake my head.

“Sit. Listen to me, Potter. Your pal Diggory? By your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairy princess as l am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Come on, Potter. What are your strengths?” Moody questions him after his explanation.

“I don't know,” Harry looks away.

“You’re too modest, Harry is very flexible and mobile, he knows a variety of advanced spells and can be quite street smart depending on the situation, he isn’t strong however nor is he charismatic but he does have skills with his luck for example, his height also gives him the boost of going to smaller areas and also grants him fast agility than the older contestants, he can also sneak past them as well with his height,” I explain calmly as Harry bows his head, frustrated from my clear short analysing of his gifts.

“Better than fair form what I heard it,” Broom smirks.

“But I'm not allowed a broom,” Harry turns to Moody and I note the wry smirk on our features as Moody leans in.

“But you have your wand,” He smirks.

“What of that reporter she’s…”Harry trials off frowning as I raise a brow.

“Rita Skeeter right?” I question making him turn to me and nod as I feel Moody’s eye on me too.

“I can deal with her, the gossip I can use to blackmail that wannabe pureblood, tch,” I scoff as Harry raises a brow and I sigh. “Look I’ll deal with her well try to, I can’t stop her publishing lies, she I known to be quite the sneaky and liar. Though many know and tend to not read her work considering its eighty percent lies,” I explain calmly as Harry smiles relieved.

“Thanks Blake,” Harry smiles.

“Eh, I dislike woman like her,” I shrug and we begin planning Harry’s strategy, well mainly me and Moody with Harry’s input now and again…  
Exhausted, I walk down the steps out of Moody’s office bidding him adieu as he merely scoffs smirking.

“Honestly all that talking and strategizing does a number on the brain,” I huff at the slight pain in my head, ignoring the waves, echoes of pain to instead focus on the path ahead of me, it’s still light out and Harry has headed elsewhere, I wonder to whom? That girl he has a crush on, what’s her name? Eh not that it matters I believe she’s a raven claw girl, honestly boys and their crushes, it’s almost sad how pitiful men can be for a single girl…

“Blake!” The click of my heels echoing against the hallway abruptly stop as I turn to the source of the voice finding a smile Cedric waving at me, trying to lean against the wall but-

“Ah!” He slips. Blinking, I watch the fool stand up, smiling and laughing sheepishly as I raise a brow at the nervous boy.

“How are you? I heard about what happened? Why did you do that?” He question his brow furrowed in worry as I release a dry sigh. “I suppose everyone has by now, Juliet was taunting me again and I finally exploded a childish move I know,” I sigh feigning guilt when in fact I feel nothing for that brat…

“Blake you could have killed her, from what I heard her neck was purple and it looked like claw marks!” Cedric whispers gravely.

“I know…” I sigh only for my eyes to widen when I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at the genuine worry and concern on Cedric’s face.

“I know you Blake. You wouldn’t act out unless something was wrong, this bullying is getting to you isn’t it?” He sighs as I merely frown. “No, it’s Harry I’m more worried about,” I stare seeing him frown. “Why him?” He frowns as I pick up the hint of jealousy, why is he jealous of Potter? He has his own fangirls and doesn’t face the dangers Harry is cursed with every year.

“Because my friend is being bullied for something he didn’t commit,” I argue.

“Then how was his put his name in the cup?” Cedric disputes.

“A Simple spell can get you far,” I debate simply.

“Blake…I…I’m trying to get my friends to back off but...” He trials off.

“No you’re not, it’s not good enough Cedric, Harry is a mess; he’s lost the support of so many of his friends because of some stupid cup. He only really has me and Neville, maybe Hermione but she’s more obsessed with this ridiculous rebellion of the house elves for her, girls like her never understand the perfect society we live in an decide to disturb and change it, thinking they are superior when there society is much weaker, corrupted and pathetic in comparison to ours. Regardless, everyone else is calling him a cheater. Yu have no idea the childhood he had and your way of stopping it is saying in a feeble tone, ‘guys stop!’ that’s not good enough Cedric!” I argue silencing him.

“Blake I…”

“No, you owe Harry he gave you a hint about the dragons. I told him not to but he did, because Harry is a good person and how do you thank him? By watching him get bullied!” I argue making him go silent, head down in shame.

Surprisingly, he soon lifts his head; his eyes meet my stone cold pair.

“I’ll do better, I promise, I’m just worried about you Blake, if you feel like you need to explode you can come to me,” He smiles softly as I merely smile a fake one, too tired to deal with anyone else.

“Of course thank you now if you excuse me I have things to take care of,” I turn my back to him, only for my eyes to widen at the brief side hug he gives me.

“I’m here okay,” He reminds me softly as I simple nod, awkwardly patting his back, not sure what to do as I feel a similar but brief spark and heat enter but it quickly flushes away, I depart from him.

“Cedric,” I call out my ears hearing the stop in his steps as he turns to me.

“Yeah,” He smiles, a small smile at me looking hopeful from my bored expression. “Why do you approach me so casually? We’re in different years, different houses and are very different people,” I ask curious of his motive, perhaps to increase his status; he isn’t the first to try…

“Because your kind,” He smiles as my eyes narrow at his words.

“Pardon?” I question puzzled.

“When I first saw you being sorted, you looked so shy, so nervous, so scared. I was shocked you got into Gryffindor and a bit annoyed. I thought you would look cuter in yellow,” He smiles sheepishly scratching his cheek as my eyes widen at his words and I frown. Trust me you weren’t the only one surprised, but still urgh me and yellow, that colour would not look good on me nor would it look good for a pureblood noble such as myself to be in Hufflepuff, they’d see me as weak, friendly and use my so could loyalty to their advantage.

“I see….” I reply unsure on how to respond.

“I know it’s a bit weird but whenever I saw you, you’d be helping your friends with their spells, teaching them things, heck when I first saw you help Neville when he was cursed. I knew you were a kind person it was sad though, I was…too shy to approach you. I know weird but you just had this air around you that kept you guarded made sure people wouldn’t come too near. It was sad but I’m glad to see that wall has broken down and I’m glad I made that decision, in asking for a tutor for my dark arts,” He smiles sheepishly.

“Yes it must have been humiliating to have asked for a mere child’s aid, but to be fair, you’re grades were…I had never seen such terrible marks for such obvious answers,” I respond rather bluntly.

“I apologise,” I exclaim quickly seeing his red flush.

“No its fine, I’m glad, if it weren’t for my bad marks we would never have met you know,” He smiles and grasps hold of my hand as I raise a brow at his lingering touch but shrug it off, he’s just being friendly…I mean he is a Hufflepuff, those guys are known for their loyalty and friendships etc.

“Ah Ms Dolohov, I hope I’m not interrupting,” Shocked my eyes widen at the familiar voice and turn, my body turning rigid and my blood ice cold at the familiar cold dead glare of Snape…crud.


	87. Ignore Them

“So let me come to an understanding of prior events. You break school property, you risk the life of one of our students and you use magic outside lessons,” I shiver from Snape’s cold, calculating deadly gaze as I bow my head siting in Snape’s office as he stands opposite me the desk dividing us, as he looms over me, towering over me with his deadly glare that I know all too well.

“Professor Snape, since Ms Dolohov is one of my own it’s only fair that I choose the punishment for her actions,” McGonagall intervenes, her tone stern but motherly, sheepishly, I glance to my side seeing her frowning expression.

“She harmed one of my students in my common room and she was once was one of my own students it’s only appropriate that I choose the punishment,” Icily, Snape snaps back as McGonagall scowls, arms crossed.

“Blake why did you attack Juliet like that?” McGonagall questions me as I look away.

“Look at your superior when she is talking to you girl,” Snape spits out coldly making me flinch from his cold words, feeling a pang of hurt but I turn to meet a disappointed look of McGonagall.

“She made them, those buttons I know it was her. She also brought back bullying me with the witch of the dark arts, saying such unnecessary things of my mother I had to silence her and put her back in her place,” I answer simply.

“Her place?” McGonagall frowns as I shrug.

“People like her pretending to be something her bloodline could never be,” I scoff.

“We do not tolerate violence in our school Ms Dolohov,” Snape snaps.

“The school does not tolerate bullying either does it not?” I spit back.

“We were going to deal with it,” Snape huffs.

“Oh were you? Were you really? Then why didn’t I see any of you teachers de-charming the buttons or discontinuing the source and taking the buttons everyone is wearing?” I argue silencing the two.

“Let me guess one pureblood paid your school to allow it or was it some sort of sick joke?” Poisonously, I spit out like a snake’s venom, making them both frown in disapproval.

“Enough! You re dismissed Miss Dolohov, ten points of Gryffindor and you will be punished by making Juliet the notes on classes she missed out on, without the use of magic,” Snape smirks as I glare daggers at him.

“Fine! Reward that bully with my notes for all I care!” I shout standing up shocking the two as I storm out. “Blake!” I ignore McGonagall seething, screeching and panicking in my mind. Why does that dirty…dirty half-blood get away with things!? Her mother is nobody but some muggle, a muggle for Christ sake, they mean nothing! They are insignificant just like she is with her dirty blood, just lie the rest of those insignificant pests, littering around these halls.

Wide eyed, I stare at the strange food on the desk, labelled canary cream, what are those two up to this time? I wonder in the common room.

“Fred, George I know you’re there!” I call out from the stone staircase towards the boy’s room, hearing the chorus of footsteps and turning to the two brow raised boy wolf whistling.

“What are you guys planning?” I questions suspicious of the two.

“Nothing, I’m hurt Blake you would accuse us!? Us!?” Fred exaggerates placing a hand on his heart.

“Funny that’s where someone’s heart would be,” I smirk at his pout.

“You break my heart,” he smirks while I roll my eyes.

“Oh really?” I smirk using my forefinger to swoop some cream on to my finger.

“I wonder what it tastes like?” I smirk bringing it closer to my lips only for George to leap in.

“No!” He voices out panic, concern and fear in his brown hues, taking me aback as he rips my hand with the cream away from my mouth, only then to trip from the momentum of the leap and urgh..

I scow at my already throbbing head made worse as I force my eyes open to meet a pair of brown hues ad a ruby red face.

“Jeez George your blush is as red as your hair!” Fred giggles as I raise a brow at the blushing George, gazing deeply into my eyes as I feel his warm breathe graze my face, I feel my face heat up and my heart lunging out, wishing to break free from the cage that is my ribs, I shiver from the familiar thrill or shiver from my back at the close contact of us both….why do I have the urge to kiss him? Wait what… no, no, no what am I saying!? A lady does not kiss, it is the man as mother taught me. I notice a blissful smile crossing Georges features, like he’s in haven as we gaze into one another’s eyes, but I remain neutral merely raising a brow.

“George you okay?” I ask snapping him out of his zone as he quickly stands up robotically.

“Y-yeah,” He smiles laughing nervously as I frown shaking my head to the side while George shakes his head, face palming.

“Whatever, look I need to focus tonight okay?” I sigh shaking my head at the two.

“Why do you have to focus?” Fred questions as I frown, looking away to reveal a familiar notepad.

“You’re studying? Blake you study enough you need to have some fun,” Geo smiles entwining his hands in mine, I feel a familiar warmth flow in my veins and a familiar warmth lingering. My eyes look up to meet a pair of excited, mischievous but kind brown hues and sigh as I reluctantly remove myself from him, my nose twitching at his peppermint like smell.

“I got to make notes for Juliet,” I huff siting down.

“That snob why?” Fred frowns.

“Because I may have had a little argument with her,” I whistle innocently.

“Oh you mean when yo finally stood up to yourself from all that bullying?” George frowns as I raise a brow to see the genuine anger in his eyes.

“You knew?” I question surprised.

“How couldn't I? Honestly, the pranks we did to get those guys off your back,” George smiles at the memory as I turn to a smug Fred.

“Yeah, giving that pansy girl some fireball whiskey was hilarious, she got so drunk but was panicking from the heat! Heheheh!!” Fred chuckles at the memory, George joining in as a small smile crosses my lips at the guys sticking up for me…they…

“Just ignore them, they don’t understand how much of a smart, amazing, beautiful girl you are,” George smiles as I feel a familiar heat from his words, smiling appreciating them.

“Thanks George,” Grateful, I hug George appreciating the words as George awkwardly puts his hands around me, my nose sniffs picking up the hint of peppermint and other sweets, bringing a small smile to my lips at the sense of safety, my ears listen to the erratic heartbeat of said male, making my smile widen.

“I’m just saying how it is,” He huffs looking away as I chuckle at the goofball.

“Yeah, yeah, now let me focus,” I huff, sad to feel the removal of heat and lean forward to begin copying notes.

“George come on we got some merch to sell,” Fred calls out only to hesitate.

“Nah you stay down here I’ll handle it,” I frown at Fred’s words but as I open my mouth to question him, he’s long gone so I simply shrug and begin copying notes.

“You don’t have to stay you know,” I argue seeing him grab one of the books and begin to copy down my notes.

“It’s fine, may be fun, maybe put in some wrong bits here and there,” George smirks eagerly as I release a small smirk at the thought.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Together the two of us begin writing the notes, I feel Georges warm breathe graze my ear as he looms over and feel a warmth envelope my body as I lean in, happy for a source of heat…finally, I close the books finally finishing the notes that Juliet missed out on, glancing to my side to I find a already knocked out George. I peer over his side snickering at a few definite wrong facts and such for transfiguration, the fool. I shake my head smiling as I feel a familiar wave of heaviness hit me and eventually I lie down, my body feeling something familiar, warmth and muscular but ignore it, too tired to care as I fall into the depths of my dreams, smiling as I smell a comforting smell of peppermint…


	88. I HATE Her

Urgh, I groan cradling my head as I force my eyelids as heavy as iron to open, my hues adjusting to the Gryffindor common room, I lean in nuzzling into the source of warmth, only for my eyes to narrow when I find a familiar warm, muscular, lean hand around my waist as my eyes widen and my body blushing as I feel a few warmth breathes grazing my neck.

Ah! I wince from the harsh flash and chuckle above, I turn to scowl at the smug Fred looming over, arms crossed smirking down at me and a familiar blonde haired boy, Colin I believe giggling as he quickly flees, camera in hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” Fred teases.

“It was nice yes,” I deadpan at the smug Fred watching as I try to remove the gentle balminess around my waist, only for my eyes to widen when his grip tightens on me instead bringing me closer to him as I glare, feeling flustered. If he knew his brother was here, no doubt he’d burst into a sputtering mess.

“Could you wake him up? We got some bets to collect,” Fred smirks.

“Bets?” I frown at his smug smile and groan, of course they would, idiots.

“Yeah we even have a bet going with Bagman,” George smirks as I frown.

“Ludovic Bagman? That won’t go well,” I sigh.

“What do you mean?” Fred questions.

“Bagman is known to pay dirty he won’t pay up most likely,” I state the obvious recalling Bagman’s sleazy behaviour at times when he came to the balls, my family were invited to.

“No doubt you brought him into this,” I huff arms crossed, glancing at the sleeping beauty before me as Fred smirks shrugging, feigning innocence.

“Fine,” I grumble and manage to slither out from his hold, causing a groan of longing, making me blush and I shake my head at my thoughts. “I should get going, I need to give these to Juliet,” I reason refusing to meet the confident twin in the eye and urgently collect the notes then go into my room to change into a more casual attire of…

A snow white dress, a pair of dark blue leggings matching my dark blue coat, I have on a pair of brown boots as well, my hair is put up into a ponytail with a braid.

Once done, I collect my things and head off into Madam Pomfrey’s room where I find a familiar angry looking Juliet, scowling in bed.

“About time you showed up, she huffs as I bite my lip.

“Here,” I grumble putting the notes on her bedside.

“I’m missing the cup because of you, witch,” She hisses.

“Says the witch herself,” I scoff.

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a perf-”

“I swear to god if you keep calling me that,” I draw my wand.

“What? Gong to strangle me again, you saw what happened last time didn’t you?” She taunts smugly as I glare, withdrawing my wand.

“Look I don’t have time to talk to someone as imprudent as you now, if you excuse me I got to go,” I huff.

“Of course, like I would want you here,” She scoffs as I turn to glare, only for my eyes to narrow at the sense of loneliness in her eyes.

“I suppose I could be a little late,” I sit down.

“What are you doing!?” She barks.

“What you did to Emma wasn’t fair; she is family is she not?” I mutter.

“How do…? She told you, that bitch,” She hisses.

“Emma told me what was needed, you ae nothing but a jealous lonely child,” I huff.

“And you are the Ms Perfect, getting along so well with Cedric,” She huffs as I raise a brow frowning at her looking away.

“Huh?” I blurt out puzzled while she scowls.

“You get all the guys attention, Draco-”

“Childhood friend…” I correct her.

“George…”

“Friend of a friend” I correct her.

“Cedric…”

“I tutored him…” I correct her.

“Cedric belongs to me,” She huffs.

“So you’re jealous” I deadpan.

“No I’m not!” She scowls.

“Sure…and I don’t want to strangle you,” I smirk at her sharp glare.

“It’s…why? Why you? What do you have that I don’t? I knew Cedric his father and my mother were friends,” She whispers as I frown at her looking away, almost heartbroken.

“Bastard child…”

“I hear her father had another kid…”

“I hear her mother’s just some play toy…”

Quietly, the young girl whines, tears cascading down her face from the mean words, all those she called friends, all those she gave her toys to, her books, her money only to gossip and betray her, behind her back…

“Hey come on mum said I had to hang out with her…”

“Yeah she’s a pureblood don’t you know…”

“You can go far from being one of them…”

I hated them. They never cared for me, so why care for people that would just use you in the end? So I did what was needed, I used them; they use me I used them it was as simple as that, the circle of life, but no matter how hard father pushed me, no matter how firm mother pushed me, it was never enough…

“Emma would have gotten a higher mark than you…”

“Emma would have caught the eyes of more men than you…”

“Emma would have….”

I…I…I hate her. Whatever I did was nothing compared to her or anyone else in this world…

Peacefully, the sound of rain echoes in the party as the young Juliet gazes at the ballroom, her eyes widening to see a young girl long straight blonde hair in a blue dress matching the girls blue flower on her headband.

“Isn’t that Blake Dolohov?”

“I hear she has perfect grades…”

“I hear she is truly talented…”

That is the girl I must beat in order to prove myself to father, to beat Emma, I must beat her for she is the perfect pureblood….

From then now I vowed myself to beat her, to be the very best and to prove to father that I could be the next heir, even if I am a woman…

But then he came into my life…

“Ah!” Startled, the young Juliet gasps as she trips from the rough push of incoming students, only to gaps at the warm sturdy muscular hold on her, making her eyes look up at the smiling face of Cedric Diggory…

Cedric showed me I didn’t need to be like my mother or Emma I could just be me…

“I like you for you Juliet, you’re nice, pretty and smart,” Cedric praises the young blushing mess..

Time after time, we would meet up, talk, chat and do all sorts, each day I spent with him my heart grew, each month I spent with my heart aching, each year I had with him was paradise but then…

“Cedric you’re going to Hogwarts right…?”

“Yeah?” Puzzled, he looks down at the girl.

“Hey don’t worry we will see each other more when you get into Hogwarts okay?”

“Promise me you won’t leave me, promise you’ look out for me,” Said girl demanded from the chuckling male.

“Very well. My princess…”

But he forgot. I don’t know whether it was me who changed or if it was him but…

“Um…” Quietly, the shy Juliet stutters calling out to the tall figure who turns to her…

“Um who are you?”

Just like that, I heard that shattering of my heart and the waterfalls began to fall, the one time I trusted someone I got hurt, I was a fool, to think I could, but then I saw him and…

Why!? Why are they together!? Why? Even now she haunts me! Angrily, Juliet glares in the library, originally studying only to see a familiar pair, to remember the familiar blonde and Cedric together, him smiling and her merely speaking boredly to him.

She…she’s not even that pretty, she’s ugly compared to me, I changed for him and this is what happens…I hate her, I hate her, I hate Blake Dolohov.


	89. How To Train Your...That Dragon Has NOT Been Trained

“So…”

“Hm?” Juliet scowls at her.

“You do realize you said that out loud right? Even mimicking the voices of you and this boy crush of yours,” I bring up at her ruby red expression.

“Sh-shut up get out! Get out I hate you I hate you I hate you!! “She screeches as I merely stand up.

“Whatever, to be honest, I don’t really care but look, you don’t own this crush of yours, it’s his choice, if you want him to talk to you, talk to him, make the effort not wait for prince charming to come to you, life is no fairy-tale,” I state seriously silencing her as I stand up, seeing her conflicted glare, not that I care and leave the grumpy girl to her moping and brooding…

“Bets! Place your bets!” My ears perk up at the familiar voices and I raise a brow at the smug George and Fred. “Having fun there?” I huff at the twos smug smirks. “You bet,” George teases as I roll my eyes at his bad joke. “Just stop you’re hurting me with your terrible jokes,” I huff. “Blake I am wounded,” Fred pouts while I roll my eyes.

“You have fun,” I smile waving them off and deciding to go check on the others, overhearing the two do their business..

“Bets taken! Bets taken here! Step up, folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath? Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?”

Finally, I smile as I enter the tent.

“Blake!” Cedric smiles at me while I merely wave him off and turn to Harry, raising a brow to see him talk to the wall.

“Seems you’ll need this more than I thought,” I mutter as Harry turns to me.

“Oh I didn’t…”

“You lost your mind; I always knew this day would come, here this will calm you down,” I pass him the vial as he smiles grateful. “Thanks Blake,” He smiles and gulps own the drink, I smile at his smile for the first time in a week, a relaxed smile crosses his lips as Hermione bursts in hugging Harry bringing a smile to my lips. I knew Hermione wouldn’t abandon Harry just like that…

However, a familiar flash of a camera interrupts the moment as we turn to glare at a familiar blonde busybody.

“Young love. How…nice. lf everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page, “ Rita plasters a fake smile, making my eyes narrow at the woman.

“You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends,” Krum intervenes glancing at Hermione and I then glare at the unfazed Rita. “No matter. We've got what we wanted,” Rita smiles.

“Tell me Rita what you thought of the recent Abbott party, everyone was there, oh wait it was only for purebloods, liars like you aren’t welcomed, I forgot all about that,” I smile at her sneer.

“Do…do I know you from somewhere?” She looms over me making me blink uncomfortable as she gazes into my grey hues.

“Your eyes look so familiar, so lost…” She whispers a smug smile to her lips as I notice her iconic white quill begin writing.

“Well…it was nice to meet you but we champions must prepare ourselves,” Cedric intervenes, pulling me back much to my relief as Rita scowls. “Fine,” She pouts but gives in leaving. “Thanks Cedric,” I smile grateful. “Anytime,” He smiles as I hear a faint flash and turn to find no one there…okay?

“Good day, champions. Gather round, please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate,” Dumbledore enters following behind is a familiar minister who turns to me as I scowl at his small smile. “What are you doing here, Miss Granger? Ms Smith?” Dumbledore questions.

“Sorry, I'll just go,” Hermione sighs. “Yeah I’ll come with you,” I sigh. Together, we get into our seats, watching each competitor succeed in retrieving the egg, I notice as Cedric flees with the egg in hand, the crowd cheer applauding him as he glances in the stands our way, his eyes lock briefly with me as I release a small smile of pride at him, he did well considering he was up against a dragon.

Soon it’s Harry's go. Come on Harry remember our plan, I frown as I watch Harry, the last of the champions up against a Hungarian Horntail, it is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be one of the most dangerous dragon breeds, if not the most dangerous. It possesses black scales and is lizard-like in appearance. If I remember correctly from my research, Horntails are also known for being one of the most vicious and aggressive breeds of dragon and that is saying something since all dragons are known to be ferocious. This breed is especially aggressive when protecting their young. Along with their viciousness, tail spikes and fiery breath, Horntails are shown being extremely fast in flight while able to keep up with a Firebolt broomstick, a broom capable of going from 0 to 150 miles per hour in 10 seconds, this is going to be hard for Harry alright, perhaps the hardest out of all the dragons, of course he gets the hardest, nothing easy can ever happen to him, can it?

Slowly, Harry exits the cave revealing himself to us as I stand by Neville, Hermione and Ron. George and Fred are above us. Loudly, the crowd cheer for him only to stop as he nervously looks around, spotting the golden egg. However, just as Harry exits and enters the battlefield, the dragon throws its whip horned tail down fortunately, Harry dodges and leaps to the side, leaning against a rock to meet the eyes of his enemy, the spiked dragon, good luck Harry…

Roaring, the dragon releases its flaming breathe, its chained clicking as it fires but Harry misses it and dashes towards the egg, attempting to climb the hard rocky landscape. “Get your broom! Get your broom!” The dragon strikes with its tail once more, causing Harry to drop down and when the dragon strikes, its horned tail hits his back causing a cry of pain. “Harry no!” I gasp when Harry whimpers blood coating his back as he shakily stands while the dragon roars proudly.

“Your wand Harry you wand!” Hermione yells.

“Remember the plan!” I scream at him as he looks at us and nods, using his accuio spell in order to combat the fire but it misses its target as the dragon moves, Harry takes shelter using his small size to his advantage, good he’s using one of my strategies I gave him. Smirking, I look up at a familiar broom, summoned to the field. Come on Harry get on it get on it, I smirk leaning in as Harry grasps hold of the broom, darting to the egg, broom in hand only to narrowly miss the flames spewed from the raging dragon and miss the egg as well. Urgh, so close…

Shocked, my eyes widen when the dragon attempts to fly and unlike the other uses its well-known strength to free itself from its chained neck, drat…now we have a loose dragon, great work Dumbledore!

“Well done dragon!” Fred roars as I grin eagerly to see the dragon swipe at the teacher’s area.

“WHERE HAS THIS DRAGON BEEN ALL MY LIFE!!!?” I scream feeling a sense of giddiness at the magnificent creature.

“It’s trying to kill Harry!” Hermione points out.

“But he’s so cute, look at his spikes, his scales oh my gosh look at his eyes they are so cute!” I squeal.

“You girls scare me sometimes,” Ron huffs.

Wait is that…smiling, my eyes widen I see the distant figure of Harry return to the field, swiping the dragon egg and earning his victory, thank GOD!!! IT’S OVER!!!


	90. Dress Robes

“Yes, Harry!”

“Knew you wouldn't die!” Fred cheers as the two pick him up.

“Lose a leg!”

“-Or an arm.”

“Pack it in altogether?” The two chorus smugly.

“Never!” The two cheer as I roll my eyes at the two idiots while the crowd of Gryffindor cheer at the victor. “Oh yeah here,” Fred smirks and passes me a pastry, eager to take one, I begin nibbling on it, enjoying the pastry and its sweet jam like filling.

My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and I turn to a frowning Hermione.

“Where did you get those pastries?” She questions innocently as I notice Fred frown, looking uneasy with George to answer. “I’m out,” I huff taking a step back as George and Fred turn to me for help to escape Hermione but I simply raise my hands, wanting nothing to do with her pointless actions and decide to speak to others at the party.

“Shush! Go on, Harry,” George gestures towards the golden egg. “What's the clue?” He questions.

“Who wants me to open it?” Harry raises the egg as the crowd answer with a huge yes.

“Do you want me to open it?” Harry repeats excited.

“Yes!” Gryffindor people cheer as Harry opens it only to scream blood murder from the high pitch shriek making me desperately cover my ears at the high pitch screech, only for my brow to furrow at the familiar sounds…wait this reminds me of back at the forest, but why?

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron yells breaking up the cheerful environment as all eyes turn to him. “All right, everyone! Go back to your knitting,” Fred snaps. “This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in,” George adds.

“l reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire,” Ron approaches Harry, shuffling his feet as the crowd disperse. “Caught on, have you? Took you long enough,” Harry scoffs. “l wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it,” Ron argues.

Sighing, I decide to head back to my room, my eyes frowning at the familiar language…hmm perhaps it’s the perfect time to test out my theory if it is true. Looks like I’ll need some help….

Calmly, the sea air rings from the small waves as the heavy salty sea scent wafts in the air as the thin figure, holding a bundle in his arms approach the water, smiling giddily, looking down lovingly at the young babe in his arms, spoiling the baby with his affections as he kneels down, next to the calm water before him.

“See here Blakey? This here is the sea, pretty beautiful huh, not as beautiful as you or your mum though. Wanna go meet some fish today? Watch daddy and you’ll be just fine…”

The next morning, I wake up; briefly, I frown at the familiar pulsing pain of my wrist as I cradle the aching wrist, hissing from yet another nightmare. I shake off the grogginess and paranoia flowing through me, recalling my goal, my task, my mission for today. Determined to try it out today.

“You seem determined,” Emma whispers as I notice her stare at her reflection, causing myself to raise a brow.

“Are…are you wearing make up?” I question Emma.

“No…well I mean the Yule Ball what if he…”

“Oh for goodness sake Emma, Seamus is obviously going to ask you,” Hermione huffs, even she’s caught on.

“Well I guess I’m just nervous, for it and all,” She sighs.

“Well you have fun with that,” I mutter.

“Where are you going?” Emma questions.

“To do an experiment, want to come?” I ask only for her to shake her head.

“No thanks I got some dress hunting to do,” She smiles giddy as I sweat drop at the girly girl then turn to Hermione.

“Food first,” She states and dragging me down the stairs, leaving the giddy Emma to her makeup kit, Lord have mercy on her…

“I can't believe it! She's done it again. ''Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow! AH!” Hermione growls, crumbing the paper in a ball and tossing it but I easily catch it, intrigued on how much Rita exaggerated, this time only to raise a brow when I find a image of me and a smiling Cedric, making me quirk a brow.

“Ms Blake Dolohov, pureblood heir having a scandalous relationship with blood traitor family ….oh no, no, no, no, no, no!!!” I begin to internally panic. If mother would to see this she would go mental, considering I am meant to aim for those of higher status not a blood traitor like the Diggory’s oh gosh no! What would mother think? Say?

“After all I gave you, you reward me with this? You are no daughter of mine!!!”

'' Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley,” The chipper voice snaps me out of my panicking mode as we turn to the strange boy delivering the parcel to Ron, only then to stop and stare at Harry. Uncomfortable, Harry is weirded out as well from the young boys staring. “Thank you, Nigel. Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on,” Ron whispers huffing as the boy flees while Hermione and I give Ron the look, demanding an explanation. “l told him I'd get him Harry's autograph,” Ron reveals, making me roll my eyes at the fool but then reach out for my coffee, drinking in the bitter but comforting warm soothing drink.

“Oh, look, Mum's sent me something,” Ron frowns at the garments as Hermione and I stifle a giggle at the hand me downs no doubt.

“Mum sent me a dress?” Ron questions oblivious to the truth.

“Well, it does match your eyes. ls there a bonnet?” Harry smirks bringing it out from the box, a earning scowl from Ron who approaches Ginny.

“Ginny, these must be for you,” Ron reasons only to reicve Ginny’s look of disgust.

“I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly,” Ginny huffs.

“What are you on about?” Ron frowns turning to see our chuckling expressions.

“They're not for Ginny. They're for you,” Hermione answers.

“There dress robes,” I answer.

“Dress robes? For what?” Ron questions lost to it all.  
Calmly, Hermione and I sit side by side with a worried Emma shaking like a leaf.

“Would you relax?” I sigh. “How can I? He’s right there,” Emma huffs. “He’s not that bad, sure he may have some pyromaniac tendencies,” I mutter grimly recalling his odd fascination with fire and blasts…yeah, I don’t think those explosions in the past helped…

“The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school l expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward,” McGonagall begins to explain as I bored, stare out into nothing thinking of my plan, if it works then…what the heck is he doing? I frown when I see George playfully smirk my way, waving then making peculiar faces as I stare unable to tear my gaze from the moron. I slip a small smirk at the dumbass, shaking my head as I look away, not seeing the smile of victory on his face, much to my confusion.

“You two could be more subtle you now,” Emma teases.

“Hm?” I raise a brow at her disappointed sigh. “Honesty, you two are like children, he obviously wants your attention,” Emma whispers. “Yes because he’s a child,” I shrug. “And yet your younger than him,” Hermione smirks teasingly. “Women are two years more mature than boys,” I answer silencing the two both knowing the truth.

“And l mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance,” McGonagall reveals as I hear the groans from the boys side while the girls squeal excited and I’m well…

“Hey aren’t you excited!?” Emma smiles as I frown. “Not really,” I state. “Huh?” Emma frowns. “You got to remember Blake’s been to her fair share of balls,” Hermione reminds her. “Oh yeah lucky,” Emma puts.

“Lucky? They are the most mind consuming, tedious, mental draining events to go too but also they are the most thrilling, intoxicating, exciting parties, the thrill an adrenaline of knowing those attending may be your last decision you ever made, going with a friend or foe, while others, you know they are out for you blood for status…heh…I smile at the thought while the others sweat drop at me.

“It seems complicated,” Hermione mutters.

“More like love hate,” Emma adds.

“Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. l will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons,” McGonagall explains as I glance at the twins, rolling my eyes smirking when I see them trying to recite the phrase, they are literally children. “Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight,” McGonagall explains.

“Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but l don't think it's a swan,” Ron snickers with the boys as Hermione and I raise a brow at Ron’s rude comment seeing said girl deflate. “Ignore them, they are fools,” I tell the girl who nods sadly. “Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance,” McGonagall begins as I raise my hand.

“Yes, Ms Dolohov,” McGonagall acknowledges me.

“What if you know how to dance, may I be excused?” I enquire.

“I am afraid not while you may have experience on the dance floor, many of the girls here do not and would appreciate to watch your experience and learn from them,” McGonagall explains much to my irritation. Urhg I could be doing my experiment right now, I don’t have time for such idle dancing….

“Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall calls out much to our surprise as the nervous boy slowly stands. “Yes?” He answers scared. “Will you join me, please?” The crowd erupt in chuckles as the nervous Ron approaches her, the poor boy.

“`Now, place your right hand on my waist,” McGonagall instructs him.

“Where?” Ron squeaks terrified.

“My waist. And extend your arm,” McGonagall orders as Rona awkwardly complies, his face contorting to disgust then anger when Fred cheekily wolf whistles then George glances at me for an reaction, which I respond with an eye roll only making him smirk victorious, he’s such an fool.

“Mr. Filch, if you please. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three,” McGonagall recites as the two dance while I hold in a snicker. I notice the two begin to dance jokingly to the music as George glances at me, earning another eye roll, that’s not even how you dance to that kind music, they are off beat like hell, honestly.

“Hermione, Emma, Ginny” Said girls turns to me. “Promise me…we will never forget this moment and we’ll make sure Ron never forgets this moment,” I whisper as the group of girls grin, eagerly nodding as we watch the whole embarrassing dance. 

“Now girls stand,” McGonagall encourages as my eyes widen at how eager they are all to dance while the boys hesitate, awkwardly sitting, eventually all the boys take their partner. Perhaps now I can use this as an escape route, smirking, I stand up, ready to flee only to feel hand on my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

Sheepishly, I turn ready to face McGonagall for a lecture, only for my eyes to widen when seeing a grinning George.

“Sneaky Blake, planning to run away, seems the old Weasley charm rubbed off on ya,” George teases.

“Please I’ve always been cunning, remember the daughter of a Slytherin family,” I remark.

“Yeah, yeah, so…wanna dance?” George asks nervously making me raise a brow at his nervous scratching and shrug.

“I don’t see why not? Let’s see if you can impress me,” I smirk as he grins happily and together we go across the dancefloor, his twitching hand on my wrist, looking between me and the waist. “Um can I?” he asks. “George it’s fine, I’ve danced before,” I encourage him, only to see the slight frown but he quickly plasters it and together, the two of us dance, my eyes widening at how easy he catches on.

“You catch on,” I remark impressed.

“Eh what can I say I had a good teacher,” He smirks my way as I roll my eyes.

“Honestly, you are a moron what were with those expressions earlier?” I question curious.

“Just wanted to see you react, you had that get me out of here look, wanted to see you smile, you look nice when you smile,” George smiles sheepishly, blushing from the compliment while I smile, appreciating it. “Thanks,” I smile look away ruby red blush on my features.

Eventually, the dancing ends well sort of…

“Okay that all for today, you guys did great, Blake, Neville I wish for you to stay behind,” McGonagall orders as I raise a brow seeing Hermione, Ginny’s and Emma’s puzzled expression but I sigh and decide to approach her and the embarrassed looking Neville.

“What’s wrong?” I enquire.

“Mr Longbottom needs some extra help, if you don’t mind considering your experience,” McGonagall smiles as I simply nod.

“Neville you okay with this?” I ask.

“Yeah, sorry Blake,” Neville looks down embarrassed.

“It fine, my brother couldn’t master dancing until he was fourteen,” I tell him

“Wha..but he’s…”

“So composed right? Yeah he’s a mess on the dance floor, come on,” I smile as Neville tries to take the lead but…

“Neville to lead you must first look at the lady,” I instruct coolly.

“B-but,” Neville stutters embarrassed.

“Hey, you were the first boy to stand up compared to the others. You are much braver than the others, come on it’s just me, we’re friends, we talk plenty of times,” I explain serenely smiling, when Neville’s eyes look into my calm blues and a small smile graces his lips.

“Thanks Blake,” Neville smiles as I nod and help him with his dancing…

“Listen to me, you can do this,” I whisper.

“But I mean I’m not confident, I’m not a ladies magnet, I’m…no one will want to dance with me,” Neville whispers as I gently place my hands on his cheeks.

“Hey, I would love to dance with you,” I offer.

“Really? Yeah, we can have one dance of course you’re my friend Neville, I would love to, you may not be that popular with girls but you don’t need that, show those guys you can do it, prove them wrong,” I explain softly smirking to see a look of confidence in the nervous boy. Yeah!” Determined, Neville smiles and together the two of us dance, me giving him pointers here and there or tips.

“Oh splendid! Splendid!” McGonagall praises after watching our dance and the music is ended by Filch who looks impressed as well. “How did you?” McGonagall questions impressed when she sees us dance, clapping proud. “He just needed a confidence boost,” I smirk playfully hitting his chest as Neville smiles nervously and McGonagall smiles as we head out of the room….


	91. Rage

“Guys you’re being ridiculous,” I huff.

“No I’m not he’s going to ask you,” Ginny giggles.

“Definitely he’s been waiting for this day to make his move,” Emma smirks.

“Hermione please reason with them,” I huff.

“I can’t it’s the truth,” Hermione smirks as I growl.

“It doesn’t matter, it isn’t likely okay,” I explain calmly, ignoring the faint gleam of hope as I sigh and decide to head to Great Hall to do all our work.

“This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates,” Ron mutters under his breathe after Snape catches Ron speaking and whacking his head as punishment. Why hasn’t George asked me yet? Frowning, I look over at said male doing his work calmly, wait what am I saying? I mean urgh, I wouldn’t mind him asking, and the others are certain he would, even Ginny, his own sister but he hasn’t asked me yet, is he shy? I mean he was quite nervous when we danced. I just hope he asks soon.

“Well, us and Neville. Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself,” Ron smirks as I roll my eyes. 

“It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone,” I whisper sharply.

“Now I'm really depressed,” Ron mutters and turns to his brother, Fred.

''Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone,” Fred informs him through passing the paper. “Who you going with, then?” Ron questions frowning only to see Fred throw a paper ball at Angelina, I knew it! I smile at my mentor of sorts in the game of Quidditch.

“Oi, Angelina?” He mouths out.

“What?” She scowls at him.

“Do you wanna go to the ball with me?” He mouths to her.

“To the ball? Yeah, all right,” Angelica smiles as she notes my smug smirk and rolls her eyes, knowing of my past teasing of her and Fred. I knew it heh…now if only Georg would ask…

“Oi, Hermione. You're a girl, so are you Blake,” Ron spots. “Very well spotted,” Hermione scoffs. “Come with us? Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad,” Ron reasons as I face palm at the moron, who frowns still puzzled.

“I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's asked me! And l said yes!” Hermione huffs; she stands up and storming off.

“You guys are morons,” I shake my head at the two.

“Okay then Blake go out with one of us please, it will look”-

“Finish that sentence and I will castrate you,” I whisper darkly silencing the fool...

Happily, Juliet smirks while I frown as I walk through the hallway.

“Listen here Blake,” Juliet snaps making me raise a brow at her, too tired to argue.

“You better not mention what you heard back then,” She argues as I frown.

“I heard literally nothing,” I mutter.

“Good also shame what happened to you?” Juliet sighs as I frown.

“What?”

“That Georgie of yours is going with Katie Bell from what I heard,” She smiles as my eyes widen at her words.

“What!?” I scowl.

“You didn’t know?” She smirks condescendingly as I scowl and rush into the Gryffindor common room to find Fred and George.

“So you’re okay with it?” Fred asks.

“Sure you like Angelica if that’s what I have to do I’m fine,” George smiles as I frown.

“What’s going on?” I question as both turn to me, Fred a look of guilt and George a hurt expression, crossing his features

I feel a heavy pain in my chest, a rainstorm of shorts as I hear the heavy crack of my heart breaking down.

“Blake look I…” George looks to Fred for help.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Fred leaves as I raise a brow.

So you’re going with Katie right? I smile bitterly.

“Yeah…Angelica wouldn’t go unless Katie had a partner so…here I am,” George smiles sadly.

“I hope you have a great time together,” I spit out my tone venomous surprising Georg as I feel a wave of anger, hatred and most of all, bitterness. So I was nothing but a game to him, of course, of course, of freaking course heh who was I kidding to think I would risk my status for someone so low.

“Hey, there’s no need…”

“I was a fool. Thank you George,” I smile at his hurt and confused expression.

“You saved me from the embarrassment of going out with a Weasley my god, could you imagine? A Dolohov with a blood traitor! That would ruin my images, my status, all I worked for would be crushed into dust, real life saver there,” I sigh relieved turning to see Georges angered hurt and pained expression.

“Blood traitors? I’m sorry I can’t look up at that glass ceiling of yours, I thought you were different guess I should have known. Purebloods like you are all the same, snobby and close minded, always thinking of their legacy, status and the blood,” George spits out as another wave of pain hits me but it’s nothing compared to this boys betrayal.

“Oh shut up you dirty blood traitor! You go have it away with this girl, because unlike you and your barbarians that is the Weasley’s. My family has an image to uphold, a legacy to protect and we wouldn’t want to dirty our bloodline unlike you dirty family,” I huff.

“HOW DARE YOU!?” George shouts but I ignore him and storm off.

Angrily, I storm through the courtyard, ignoring the looks sent my way as I make my way, the destination. No idea all I feel is my blood boiling and my legs are fuelled with adrenaline, wanting to kick the bitch into next week or until she’s nothing but a pulp of meat with maggots eating her from the inside as she screams out for help, but none will come, hehehe…

I frown at the feeling of numerous moods clashing against one another, the sorrow entering me making me want to break down, cry a river, a damn but no I can’t, that’s what they want that what that bitch Juliet and that date of George. But then it quickly changes to bloody anger, the urge to scream is heavy, the urge to gouge out that whores eyes and watch her scream as I tear her limbs piece from piece. No, no, no, that isn’t good enough; a small sadistic smile crosses my lips as my blood boils. Enraged, my feet shuffle against the rough pebbles of the Black lake, I fail to notice my surroundings as I feel the urge to scream, shout, and seethe. My quivering hands shake eager to hit, punch, slap that whore, no, no, no, even getter put one of the curses on her, the crucio one make her slowly die, writhe in pain as she watches those she loves die before her, heh, heh…

“Blake?” The two voices call out making me turn to a concerned Ginny and Neville.

“Are you okay?” Ginny questions worried.

“Oh. I’m perfectly, FINE just FINE, Just FANTASTIC!!!! It’s not like your scum bag of a brother set me up!” I seethe as I feel a familiar pit of disappointment hit me but my anger quickly kicks it aside as I seethe.

“What!?” Ginny is taken aback by my answer.

“Oh don’t you know? George is going out with the chaser. The bitch never doing anything just on the sub while I did the work! I bet she had fun chasing all the other boys around,” I seethe.

“George did that after all the signals he sent you?” Ginny frowns, her eyes softening to see a small tear escape my eyes. “Hey,” Ginny side hugs me as I boil. “I was so happy, I was hopeful I’m such an idiot thinking I should be hopeful…

“Neville,” I turn to the boy who jolts up, my hand out. “You got what I wanted?” I ask as he sheepishly nods, I don’t ask where he got it not caring as I storm into the Black lake, the cold slush of water falling numb from my burning legs.

“Blake!” Ginny calls out concerned.

“Leave her, let her vent,” Neville intervenes, his eyes sifting when I kneel down and force my head down into the water, placing the Gillyweed on the roof of my tongue, sticking there, I gasp at the feeling of gills beginning to form on my neck, thankfully it was a small dosage, according to Neville, so it won’t be a full transformation. The shock of the water wakes me up as I scream, releasing a furious set of curses, swears and forgotten words at the sly bastard, using me, tricking me, doing all this…he’s a bastard, I hate him, I hate him, I hate…

“Who do you hate…?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Huh?”


	92. Swimming Struggles

Wide eyed, I stare at the mysterious voice only for my grey blue hues to widen at the fish like face of a woman with half-human, half-fish hybrids features. She has green hair, yellow eyes, and grey skin. They also had silver tails.

Startled, I started freaking the heck out of the woman who blinks, curiously staring at my panicking face, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, wait so that voice I heard when I was younger…does this mean I can talk to merpeople, but mermish is a rare language to have learnt, this is amazing…

“Are you okay?” The woman question.

“H-huh, Yeah I’m fine, sorry just shocked I can talk,” I explain nervously.

“It is rare for people to talk in our language its quite a rare language apparently,” She says

“You’re awfully friendly for a mermaid,” I frown recalling the unstable relationship between man and merman, according to the text books.

“We aren’t all the same,” She deadpans.

“True true,” I nod my head seeing her point. “So who do you hate?” She questions.

“This guy, it’s a long story, he led me on,” I whisper feeling my gaze soften as I feel tears begin to fall down my face.

“Hey it’s okay…” She comforts me, well tries to by smiling, a small one, bringing a smile to my lips.

“Thanks,” I smile shyly.

“Aqua come on! Is that HUMAN!!!?” Startled, my eyes widen when another quickly approaches just as I am about to pull out I hear frantic arguments and next thing I know, I feel a hand grab me and I’m pulled in-shit!!!

“BLAKE!!!” I hear the two cries of Ginny and Neville calling out concerned as I scream, hissing at the stinging burning pain of my leg being bit into, ,my eyes widen when blood begins to ooze out, oh no I notice a few others pick up the scent of iron.

“Don’t hurt her!” Aqua charges in and I’m released but I cry out in pain, why can’t I move? She must have bit me in a muscle or something…

I hear the splash of water as next thing I now I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, my eyes widen as I catch the splosh of liquid and quickly, I emerge; I greedily inhale the oxygen with my saviour.

“Blake,” I am softly placed on the ground, feeling arms on me as I blink multiple times, registering the light of the sun from the dark depths of the black lake, where I find a concerned Ginny and Neville, the pair are hugging me.

“Thank god you’re okay!” She sighs relieved.

“Don’t do that you had us scared!” Neville scolds me.

“Sorry,” I wheeze trying to steady my breathing.

“You idiot!” Wide eyed I stare at Cedric? My senses widen at the pure look of concern in his eyes.

“Cedric,” I am taken aback when he engulfs me into a hug, I sniffle as my once furious rage supresses into sorrow and disappointment, only then to spit out the gillyweed he gave me, feeling the alterations stop, my fingertips brush against my neck and feel the gills I once had sewn themselves shut, fading away…

“What happened Blake?” He whispers softly I feel his arms bring me closer into his chest.

“I wanted to try something out,” I shrug informally.

“No Blake, I saw you burst out of Hogwarts you looked like you were on a war path,” Cedric reveals, making me groan, face in hands, feeling embarrassed and guilty for my emotions interfering and causing me to do such a rash action.

“He hurt me; he led me on only to go out with some other girl!! I…I hate him, I hate George Weasley!” I whisper, tears cascading down my form as Cedric hushes me.

“It’s okay now I’m here,” My eyes widen when he kisses my crying form on the forehead, wide eyed I stare at Cedric.

“Let me be your knight in shining armour Blake,” He pleads pure desperation in his tone as I stare wide eyed, still reeling in shock as I feel a familiar flush of heat enter my cheeks.

“Wait....are you…I mean,” I look away trailing off as Cedric smiles.

“I wasn’t that subtle Blake,” He jokes.

“I...I know, I just…”

“You look cute when you blush,” He smiles holding me gently as my softened hues meet his strong pair and slowly, I nod a small smile on my lips. I don’t need George, I have my friends, that’s when it all clicks wait…the egg, oh my gosh.

“Cedric the egg!” I gasp shocking him.

“P-pardon?” He blinks frowning.

“Your egg, put it under water!” I whisper as he frowns but nods either way.

“A-Alright, I’ll trust you,” He smiles.

“Promise me, when you try it and if it works you’ll tell Harry you owe him after all,” I state.

“Why don’t you?” He argues.

“Because you owe him and I feel like I’m helping enough,” I smirk at his small chuckle.

“I will thanks Blake,” He smiles grateful.

“Th-thanks you’re not so bad either my friend,” I shrug sheepishly not sure what to say, earning a small chuckle.

“So…wanna go to the Yule ball with me?” Cedric asks I notice the nervousness and fear in his eyes as I release a small smile and nod. Frowning, I feel a familiar pain in my chest at the declaration, feeling a tad bit of irritation at him, asking me now just after George made me feel like genuine dirt…you…urgh…I don’t know. But going out with him would seem like I’m being petty, I got enough flack with people thinking I did the drowning thing for attention when I didn’t, briefly, I hiss at the sore limb of my leg.

“We should get you to the nurse,” Ginny whispers as I nod and glance at Cedric conflicted until…I sigh.

“As friends?” I ask and see his small nod making me smile relieved.

“H-huh oh yeah,” Awarkdly, Cedric smiels as I feel a fmaialri wakrd tmshere take voer making me fron and sigh, shaing my head as he smile sheeigly at me.

“I’d love to,” I whisper as Cedric smiles excited.

“Yes!” He grins, bringing me into a hug causing a small chuckle to escape my lips as I feel the once sorrow engulf me lighten slightly, happy to be in Cedric’s arms, the two of us enjoy one another’s company…


	93. Guess Who's Got A Date!

“Guess who’s got a date!” Happily, Emma squeals as I roll my eyes at the dummy.

“I knew it would happen eventually,” I smirk.

“It was so cute you see this kid, I think he was friends with Krum asked me out but then Seamus came rushing in, shouting at the guy to back off saying and I quote “she’s with me!” Ecstatic, Emma squeals as I roll my eyes at the girl.

“How about you? You seem awfully cheerful,” Emma points out.

“Eh,” I shrug causally as we go down to the common room only for the jovial air to disappear and my eyes widen to see the pitiful crowd of girls around Ron, heh he must have bribed them, wonder which one will go to the ball with him? But I notice a sullen Ron with Ginny comforting the traumatised boy. Oh boy seems that I may be a bit off…

“What happened to you?” Emma questions him. “He just asked Fleur Delacour out,” Ginny answers as we are all taken aback by Ron the shy cowardly type to ask out a girl, who is not only a champion but a girl WAY out of his league.

“What? -What did she say?” I enquire curious. “No, of course,” Ginny answers.

“-She said yes?” Hermione gasps shocked.

“Don't be silly. There she was, walking by. You know how l like it when they walk. l couldn't help it. lt just sort of slipped out,” Ron whispers sadly. “Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening,” Ginny confesses. “Of course he did. And what did you do then?” Harry questions him, nodding prior to his comment on how they walked, how they walked actually scares me, it’s like they aren’t human with the way they walk…

“What else? l ran for it. l'm not cut out for this, Harry. l don't know what got into me,” Ron whimpers as I sigh shaking my head at the poor mess.

“So what about you Harry?” Hermione questions him.

“Well I asked Cho but she…she wanted to ask Cedric to the dance,” Harry explains making my eyes widen as I notice Ginny turn to me.

“What?” Harry catches Ginny’s eye.

“Well…you may have your second chance at asking her,” I smile sheepishly.

“What do you mean?” Harry questions.

“Well, um…Cedric may have enquired if I was attending the dance,” I explain as the two boys stare and I sigh.

“Cedric asked you to the Yule ball!” Hermione gasps as I nod.

“No way! What about-”

Ginny’s sharp glare silences Ron as I can’t help the giddy smirk to cross my lips.

“You’re really happy aren’t you?” Hermione smiles.

“Who wouldn’t? The schools stud asking me out, come this would make you happy,” I reason.

She has a point it’s like the bad boy asking out the shy nerd,” Emma giggles.

“I am not a nerd,” I huff only to see the raised brow of many of the people around.

“Whatever if you excuse me I’m going to send a letter to mother, she’ll get me my dress,” I state.

“You’re not going to buy it,” Emma frowns.

“Of course not, my mother has already decided the dress, she just really needs to send it,” I shrug and leave the group, smiling excited.

My body shivers from the icy cold chill of the winter atmosphere and snowy climate of Hogwarts. My heels click against the stone steps of the tower, my ears hearing the owl cries as I approach the tower, smiling when I recognise a familiar bird perched, patiently waiting. The crow caws happily, nuzzling into my cheek. “Hey Raven just need you to send this to mother okay, thank you,” I smile as I place the letter in her beak and watch as she extends her coal black winds and flies off.

“So it’s true Cedric asked you out to the ball?” My eyes widen at the familiar voice and turn to the frowning George. No longer does he have his wide happy smile or mischievous smirk, his brown hues look empty, sad, no longer having that spark for pranks in his eye, he seems more serious even.

“Perhaps, it really hasn’t anything to do with you Weasley, besides it’s just a ball, I’ve been to plenty,” I remark coldly, my eyes narrowed at him as a smug smile crosses my lips, I refuse to show this fool my tears and weakened state. I ignore the pain in my chest choosing to numb it out, just like in the game.

“Yeah, well it doesn’t help when the whole school are talking about the heroic Cedric saving his princess from drowning! Mind telling me why the hell you decided to drown yourself!?” George brings up as I frown slowly piecing it all together.

“Oh my god you think I would draw myself just because you rejected me!?” I seethe at the idiot shocked and insulted by his idea.

“What? No! I just why?” George bumbles lost as I stare at him horrified.

“You think I’m suicidal? Merlin’s beard no! I did it as an experiment you idiot!” I scowl at him.

“An experiment?” He questions.

“Y-yeah that’s nothing to do with you, honestly, Merlin’s beard George,” I scoff.

“Look Blake let me explain please,” He begs.

“Explain what?” I frown at him.

“I only agreed to going with Katie because it was the only way Angelica would go with Fred, he’s my twin you know,” George explains calmly as I frown.

“I don’t care George. You would have asked Emily out I mean you did have a crush on her after all and now that my brothers gone. You can swoop right in and take the chance you’ve been waiting for!” I spit out bitterly smirking while he glares down at me.

“I’m over her!” He argues.

“Oh please, look I don’t care, w-whatever this game was its over, I’m done,” I state spitefully, turning my back to the male.

“You thought this was a game!” He argues.

“Yes! It obviously was oh or was it a prank, you know a dare I know how you and Fred like those kind of jokes,” I smirk condescending as he balls up fists, quivering angrily.

“Blake….this was no game!” George shouts shocking me as his voice echoes, I turn to see the genuine hurt in his eyes and anger from my words. I ignore the brief pain entering my chest and sigh.

“It doesn’t matter, what’s done I done. I hope you have a great Yule ball,” I sigh shaking my head and leaving George in the tower, refusing to look in his eye or else…I feel a shudder as my throat begins to choke up. No…its done, it’s over, it was never a thing to begin with, I got my hopes up and that was my mistake, mother always told me getting my hopes up would only get me hurt in the end, after all the world is a cruel, dark and horrible place for purebloods…


	94. Any Other Ball

Elegantly, the music is muffled as Hermione, Emma and I set up for the ball, Emma is focused on her makeup while I calmly help Hermione with her dress, seeing her struggle with it.

“How do you wear these so much?” Hermione questions me baffled as I simply shrug.

“A lot of practice,” I reply as Emma leans in applying her mascara and lipstick, she wears a ruby red dress with golden patterns on her while Hermione wears a peach pink dress with ruffles her hair tied up into a loose fancy bun of sorts while Emma’s is in a side ponytail, her makeup consisted of golden eyeliner, red eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick while Hermione and I keep it nautral, well sort of I apply a bit of mascara that’s all.

“You think I look good enough for Seamus?” Uneasily, Emma glances at us.

“Emma it doesn’t matter what you look like to him,” Hermione says to her.

“Yeah if anything it should be, do you think he looks good enough for you,” I shrug casually as Hermione and I stand up with Emma following.

“You think so?” She smiles uneasily.

“Yep, now come on, the quicker we get to dancing the quicker we can get to bed,” I grumble.

“Blake are you sure you’re okay?” Emma whispers.

“Yeah we know who much you were excited for George-”

“Let’s not let that blood traitor ruin our night,” I snarl only to falter when seeing them flinch slightly from my cold tone and sigh, spotting Hermione disproving scowl.

“I apologise, I know you hate me mentioning such slurs,” I mutter.

“Its fine, you’re angry,” Emma smiles sadly at me.

“I was getting too cocky, arrogant almost I presuming he would ask me out…” I reason to myself.

“Eh who needs that lowlife, you got Cedric, Juliet is sure to be jealous,” Emma winks cheekily at me while I shrug.

“We’re just friends,” I remind the two.

“We know, welly you do, him not so much,” Hermione smirks as I frown.

“So you picked on it too,” I grumble irritated.

“How could we not? You could see it from outer space,” Emma giggles.

“Ugh…it could never work out I was lucky to be here right now…its tiresome,” I mutter.

“What do you mean?” Emma questions.

“My mother would have intervened, if not for his father’s background in the ministry…”

“That’s it, that’s the reason you’re going out with him to the ball…” Hermione picks up.

“A side benefit,” I wave off their scowls.

“He has feelings for you and you’re treating him like he’s some tool…” Emma glowers at me.

“Aren’t we all?” I retort puzzled by their anger, they aren’t Cedric’s friends so why are they so angry, it’s annoying…

“No…” Hermione hisses.

“Oh right you guys don’t understand…” I mutter reminding myself.

“Here we go again maybe if you told us-” Hermione begins.

“I have but you seem to always interrupt and argue back” Swiftly, I cut Hermione off who frowns at me.

“Because your society is corrupt!” Hermione points out.

“Aren’t all societies…?” The pair go silent from my words as I descend down the stone staircase, leaving the two where I find a shocked Harry, Ron, Fred, Seamus and…it.

George pov:

“George I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine, Blake’s understanding she’ll realize…”

“But…George seriously if I had known you would finally…”

“Fred it’s just a dance there’s nothing at all that’s-”

“Evening guys!”

“Hey Cedric,” Happily, Harry greets him.

“Is Blake out yet?” Cedric smiles brightly making me feel a twitch of irritation at the ass. He has all the girls in the world flocking over to him, why is it he had to pick Blake? Not that I could blame him. She’s bright, beautiful, kind sure she may be cold and have a slight issue of blood status but she means well deep down and…I frown feeling a wave of anger, irritation and annoyance towards the handsome Hufflepuff.

“She sure is something else isn’t she?” Cedric smiles dazed as the sharp click of heels interrupts my cross thoughts as I sneak a glare at the smug male until we all turn to look up and there. I stare in utter awe, gawking at the goddess descending down the stairs; her normal dirty blonde hair looks brighter, bolder, and sleeker; much more elegant as her beautiful china plate like skin glows in the warm candle light of the common room.

“Woah…” Ron gawks at Blake as I swiftly give him a slight flick to the ear making him hiss and scowl at my innocent expression as I simply stare, feeling a wave of anger, bitterness and most of all regret as she smiles. Her angelic sharp features softening when sending Harry, Ron and the others but then when she turns to my direction, she blanks me, smiling as her attention is directly on Cedric. Enraged, I feel my fingertips slowly ball into a fist at the sharp raw metal blade embedded into my chest as I feel a wave of pain and hurt from her as I subtly scowl at the happy couple, feeling a wave of rage flowing through my boiling blood only for Fred’s concerned look to halt me in my actions. Softly, he places his hand on mine.

I made my peace, my brother really likes Angelica, I couldn’t say no…I couldn’t it was for my brother and he’s my twin. I’d do anything for him, even this for his happiness even if it results in my regret…

Blake pov:

“Shall we get going?” Cedric smiles softly at me offering me his flower which he happily puts on my dress smiling. Happily, I nod and follow him.

“You look beautiful,” Cedric whispers softly to me making me smile even brighter.

“Not so bad yourself handsome,” I tease back making him chuckle as his hand entwines with mine, his bigger, rougher, warmer hand entwines with my smaller, smoother, colder hands only to frown at the sense of emptiness of it, only feeling the skin on skin contact of our hands that’s all…it feels hollow almost numb… of course it does, this is for mother…this is just like any other ball when my mother would sometimes set me up with Draco or someone else to dance with and gain favours for her…

This is like any other ball…


	95. Interesting Ball

Calmly, Cedric and I approach the room where we will begin our first dance of the ball.

“Blake Dolohov no?” I turn to the French accent and smile at Fleur.

“Delacour I presume?” You look beautiful tonight,” I praise her lying partially.

“Ah yes, many have told me so and I don’t blame them but you my dear I must confess look charming,” She compliments me making me smile falsely at the half breed.

“Thank you,” I smirk confidently at her fake smile.

“I must admit I am envious, it would seem my attempt at getting Cedric had failed thanks to you. Though I am surprised Cedric would choose a child over an adult like me,” She smirks coyly at me making me scoff.

“You planned to use your pixie charm no?” I tease lightly seeing her insulted expression from my comparison, bringing a wicked smirk to my lips.

“Pixie tch compared to me you are…muad,” She spits out as I scoff, holding in the snicker at the poor pitiful pronunciation.

“You mean mud dear,” Smugly, I correct her which she returns with a sharp scowl as I cheekily wink as I return to Cedric.

“You make friends?” Cedric smirks down at me as I link arms with him..

“You could say that prince charming,” I jokingly note making him chuckle as his grip tightens on our joint hands.

“You seem nervous,” I notice his twitching muscles.

“Just don’t want to disappoint you to be honest,” Cedric confesses making me smile appreciating his sweet concern.

“Don’t worry, if anything I will be leading this dance,” I smirk assuring him.

“Is that a challenge?” Cedric smirks teasingly at me.

“And if it is?” I smirk as he leans in his warm breathe ghosting my features as I subtly move back.

“Then I will gladly accept,” Smirking, we detach from one another, shaking hands in agreement, only then to reunite our entwined hands.

“Blake!” I turn to the nervous frantic mess that is Harry in dress robes, far too big for him bless.

“You okay?” I question.

“Nervous,” He answers shakily.

“Don’t worry Harry I am to,” Cedric assures him.

“You are?” Harry raises a brow surprised.

“Of course thankfully I have a good mentor,” He winks cheekily at me as I force a smile as I narrowly miss his peck to the cheek. “You’ll be fine,” I smile giving Harry a faint squeeze on the shoulder for encouragement as he gets in line, McGonagall appearing as the two tall towering doors loom over us.

Softly, the soft sound of heels interrupts as a few others turn to glance at the new figure descending down the stone steps. I glance behind to see an eager Emma rush over to a gawking Seamus practically rugby tackling him to the floor, making me snicker at the loved up giddy couple, feeling a slight pinch of pain, envious of the couple. Quickly, Seamus grabs her hand and the pair runs off. I snigger watching Seamus show Emma off to the others, the others all happy and giddy, ahh the innocence of youth, I ignore another throbbing pain inside me deciding to change my view back to the shy Hermione, looking uneasy until her soft browns meet my determined blues. Confidently, I nod as she nods back and slowly descends down to the end of the stairs where Krum dutifully waits, smiling pleased by her attire while the other males of the ball gawk at her.

Cedric however keeps his eyes glued on me making me smile slightly pleased and smug as I notice a scowling Juliet sending me a nasty glare while she wears her purple mermaid side strapped dress with a purple tiara on her, by her side is, oh what is his name, Blair, a friend of Draco’s, a pureblood Slytherin who you shouldn’t take lightly. He’s wearing a tuxedo too and is glaring at all of us, most likely due to there being no Slytherin champions in the mix. She is glaring icily at me, gulping down her drink even startling Blair. She has a variety of make up on her, like layer upon layer almost to the levels of clown makeup.

Calmly, I spot Moody to the side leaning against the wall, tempted I have the urge to speak to him but I decide against it once recalling McGonagall’s stern words and remain seated in the line and we stride into the ballroom, ready for the dance of our lives…

Loudly, the melody from the music of the ball greets us as we step inside, feeling all eyes on us as I spot Hermione’s uneasy look sent my way as Krum attempts to make a bigger move on her, making me give her a look of pity at the clearly not interested girl.

“Is that Hermione granger?” I hear one of the girls from the crowd gawk.

“No!” One of the gossiping girls refuses to believe.

“Is that the freaky dark arts witch? What is a freak like her doing with Cedric?”

“I hear she’s a pureblood!”

“Oh pureblood makes sense for Cedric to hook up with a pureblood!”

“Not only that but she’s an elite in the ministry.”

“Really at such a young age…”

“Yeah, she’s seriously talented; I hear she’s going to get a job in the ministry!”

“I wonder what as?”

“Most likely a minister or something…”

“I could see it.”

Nosy much? I frown grumbling at the gossiping group of girls and boy, the girls glaring daggers at me of jealousy and the boy gaping at my attire in particular. Sneakily, I notice a frowning George making me smirk, his loss besides he seems happy with what’s her face…I glance up at the balcony above us, raising a brow when I see a smiling sadly Emily, looking down at us, her eyes meet mine as she gives me a small meek wave which I return with a small smile…

“Shall we?” Cedric smiles my way as I nod and together we approach the dancefloor. Nervously, Cedric gives me a uneasy smile which I return with a confident one as I ease his hands onto my waist as the music begins and we all start dancing around the crowd of people, my eyes explore the silver themed walls and glacier ice like theme around the winter ball. Smugly, my smirk widens when I see Georges grimace, looking away as Cedric picks me up and puts me back down again, I notice Neville smile at me but it seems rather forced…I shrug it off, only for my smile to broaden at the sight of Hagrid with his little well tall date that is the head of the French school. I’m so proud of him; I battle against the urge to tackle the tall kind giant into a hug, so happy and genuinely gleefully glad to see him with someone. However, my blues falter when I notice Cho, I feel a pinch of pain seeing her alone; I’m surprised she didn’t go with Harry in the end. Curious I see Cho hang around Emily for the night, the two drinking while Draco is in the background, looking irritated almost conflicted as he leans against the all with a eager Pansy by his side as well as Juliet and Blair or it is Blaze? Now that I think about it…

“You’re doing great,” Cedric snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to smile at him.

“Not so bad yourself,” I reassure him only to glance at myself when I see some rather unique dance moves from a frightened Harry, giving me a pleading look of aid from the furious fierce frown from his date, contrasting to Hermione’s elegant moves…

This is going to be an interesting ball alright…


	96. Dance With Best Boi

Longingly, Cedric gazes into my eyes as I awkwardly look to the side nervously and embarrassed from the intense look as we enjoy one another’s company, dancing. Dumbledore and McGonagall soon join in on the fun along with a few others, I raise a brow when Fred joins in with Angelica, the pair giggling, reminding me of the giddy Seamus and Emma who soon joins in, however I notice the hesitating George almost being tugged to dance by what’s her face. Quickly, I turn my expression away from the pair, ignoring the heavy pinch in my chest to instead focus on my date, my superior date, my champion while he’s with some nobody.

“You look divine,” Cedric whispers making me smirk as he grasps hold of my hand and places a gentle peck on the top of my hand, bringing a bright smile to my lips at the affection, only then to feel a slight tap on my shoulders, making us glance at the nervous Neville and smiling Ginny.

“You’re doing a good job,” Ginny winks gesturing to the frowning George.

“I’m not doing anything he did it to himself,” I shrug.

“May I have this dance?” Neville requests as the four of us dance circling one another until Neville and I share a look and nod, the pair of us spinning and me swapping Cedric for Neville.

“I said we’d dance,” I smirk at Neville’s sheepish nod.

“You and Ginny happy?” I ask.

“Yeah though she keeps looking at Harry,” Neville sighs.

“Neville,” I frown feeling a tad bit of guilt for him.

“No its fine, I knew, who couldn’t? Besides I was lucky to have her ask me out….” Neville smiles uneasily.

“Hey you’re catch, if I had to choose between you and Cedric it would be you,” I reassure him.

“Really?” Neville raises a brow surprised by my serious nod.

“Yeah, if you had asked I would have said yes,” I state the fact.

“What if George asked you…?” He questions making me go silent and a sour expression to form on my lips.

“Tch, must we ruin this conversation by bringing up that eye sore…?” I utter bitterly, feeling a set of eyes on me.

“I thought you and George were going to go together,” Neville confesses.

“Well plans change, he made his bed now he’s sleeping in it with what’s her face…” I look away frowning.

“I’m sorry about what George did to you,” Neville apologies as I sigh at yet another apology, even if Neville did nothing wrong, I still hate it when people just say sorry just say nothing, it happened, get over it.

“Not my problem,” I grumble.

“I…I genuinely thought he would ask you out,” Neville glances to the side.

“You’re not the only one I was waiting patiently, only for him to go off and do that,” I confess sadly.

“Why did you wait?” Neville frowns taking me aback as I raise a brow at the rather stupid but…good question.

“Huh?” I blurt out lost to his words.

“Why did you wait for him if you knew?” Neville question making me draw a blank.

“Because it’s the boys role to confess,” I reply helpless, not sure how to respond.

“Why does it have to be the boy why couldn’t you…?” Neville frowns, making me go silent, not sure what to say, he does have a point but…

“I…” I reply not sure what to say.

“You were scared…weren’t you…?” Neville guesses making me briefly go wide eyed at the accusation then go silent frowning. I don’t know…

“I…I don’t know…I grew up in a household where many have wanted me for my power and nobility that’s it simple…” I answer not sure what to reply.

“Life isn’t that simple Blake…” Neville informs me making me sigh.

“Yeah I know that now…heh…” I trial off, my eyes widening as a small chuckle escapes my lips at the reversal in roles.

“What’s funny?” Neville enquires curious spinning me.

“You know in another life, another dimension I would have fallen for you…” I confess making him halt in his steps, his eyes widening at my declaration.

“You mean it? I mean I’m just a guy and I could be wrong b-but…” Neville glances to the side, still in shock from my reveal.

“I mean it Neville thanks,” Grateful, I bring the boy into a hug, making him blush a variety of ruby red as I release him and leave the dancefloor, needing time to think…

“I thought I’d find you out here, enjoying yourself?” Smiling, I turn to Emily wearing surprisingly a poufy golden dress with beige hint and patterns on them, her hair is in a high ponytail with a slightly twirl curled into the mix.

My ears listen to the click of her heels against the stone steps as she offers me a goblet, which I calmly take, sipping the bitter juice before me.

“You seem sad,” Emily notes.

“Not sad just realized an error in my methods,” I mutter.

“About being cocky and expecting a certain ginger to ask you out rather than ask him out yourself,” Emily smirks as I stare in wonder at her.

“How did…?” I trial off seeing her smugly smile.

“I have my contacts remember Slytherin,” Cheekily she remarks winking making me chuckle as we both lean on the balcony outside, gazing up at the bright blue moon.

“So…yeah I don’t know what to think how are you holding since my brother’s cowardly move to flee,” I enquire daringly as she sighs.

“You know I’m not mad at him, I mean we can still keep in contact and talk. It is lonely without him but I have plans,” Emily leans forward.

“Plans?” I question.

“Well it’s a secret but next year will be my last year, so I thought of leaving earlier,” Emily smirks.

“Why?” I question.

“Why, look I love Hogwarts don’t get me wrong but I want to go out there and explore the muggle world,” Emily reveals, making me raise a brow at how easy she is read, to turn her back on her gift to live a normal boring muggle life.

“Not the wizarding world?” I question baffled by her news.

“What? No the wizard world will still be a part of my life but I’m thinking of going into fashion,” She smiles.

“Fashion that’s a tricky industry,” I warn her, recalling most of the creativity industries as being risky and back-ups are often needed.

“I know, that’s why after I graduate I’m going into a sort of apprenticeship,” Emily exclaims.

“Where? What job?” I ask genuinely curious making her smile.

“Well…I got an apprenticeship of sorts as Ollivanders as a wand maker,” She smirks.

“Ollivanders?” I raise a brow at the pureblood name and surprised he gave out such apprenticeships.

“I worked hard at first. I just remembered when I first got my wand. My fascination that such a small underestimated tool that we as kids would often snap could hold the key to such powers. Ollivander said he saw a gift in me and offered me the job when I was younger. I’d sometimes visit now and saw again the position was still opened and he said yes as long as I passed my OWLS,” Emily reveals.

“I never knew. Does my brother know?” I question.

“Yeah…he was surprised but said he was happy for me and means more time together in a way…” Emily smiles.

“Huh, I’m happy for you Emily truly I am,” I smile partially pleased for her but worried at her plan.

“Don’t hold your breathe yet. I just need to pass next year and I’ll be fine,” Emily smirks and I smirk back.

Next year…everything is going to change…why do I get the feeling not for the better?


	97. No Regrets

“Move your body like a hairy troll Learning to rock and roll Spin around like a crazy elf Dancing by himself Boogie down like a unicorn No stopping till the break of dawn Put your hands up in the air Like an ogre who just don 't care Can you dance like a Hippogriff? Ruddy pumpkinhead, isn't he? l don't think it was the books that had him going to the library!!”

Quietly, I lean against the wall listening to the loud roaring metal band above on stage, no more were there elegance and ballroom dancing, although I didn’t miss Hagrid dancing with the head teacher of the girls school, bringing a smile of joy to my features, seeing Hagrid so happy and living his own life. He deserves some happiness in his life. But still, my ears ache from the loud obnoxious roars of the metal band shouting, screaming trying to muffle the roaring crowd, dancing madly with Emma and Seamus head banging to the beat, I notice Juliet subtly dancing to the beat, trying to relish her enjoyment while Blaze smirks, enjoying the so called charm of Juliet in a way, I suppose as I simply observe the crowd of mixed blood and status…Cedric has long left my side, much to my inner relief to spend some time with Cho. The date Harry anted to ask but didn’t in the end surprisingly, I decide not to question it instead enjoying the festivities.

“You’re not going to dance?” I turn to the familiar voice of Moody, sitting down, leg out as he calmly taps to the beat with his ferret.

“I see you shined up your leg,” I joke lightly.

“It’s a special occasion,” He smirks back at me.

“So why aren’t you enjoying yourself? You should enjoy your youth,” Moody remarks.

“I’m not the type to enjoy this genre of music, I much prefer classical,” I confess calmly.

“Aye…saw you with Diggory you looked like you wanted to punch him…” Moody chuckles.

“Was I that obvious?” I grumble, cradling my head, sore form the sudden headache.

“It was funny, tell me why did you go out with him if you had no interest? He didn’t threaten you did he? Could have pulled one of the spells I taught ya,” He reminds me.

“No, no, I…mother recommended me joining him due to his blood status,” I explain.

“Blood status, understandable, those mudblood shouldn’t be here. They don’t work hard enough compared to purebloods,” He grumbles.

“Agreed though there are a few mudblood that do,” I ague calmly, glancing at the smiling Hermione dancing in the rocking crowd.

“Eh…”

“We should be careful speaking such slurs in public,” I warn him over the sensitivity of such words.

“Oh please it’s just words; it’s the peoples fault for being so sensitive…” He huffs.

“I’m glad to see someone agrees with me, words shouldn’t affect you, if you get so hung up over such tedious words you’re worthless in the real world,” I admit.

“Here here,” He offers his flask which I agree and click as he gulps down his potion brew….

“So you went to Hogwarts who did you bring?” I ask curious.

“Who did I bring? Heh, she was beautiful, she was kind, she was amazing…it’s funny, she was going with a champion, but he was being a creep,” He grumbles.

“The champion did?” I frown remembering my brother, often saying how the goblet chose the purest of hearts as champions.

“Aye, wouldn’t take no for an answer, it’s funny we went together and were arguing about blood status when she just blurted out her feelings for me and next thing I knew, we were dancing together,” He smiles fondly at the memory.

“You were infatuated with her weren’t you…” I mutter.

“That’s an understatement of the century. She was perfect, smart, witty, and cunning. She was the ideal Slytherin hiding in plain sight as a Gryffindor, though she was quite the airhead,” Moody says sadly.

“Huh…”

“Blake!” Fred approaches me making me raise a brow as I give a apologetic look at Moody, who gives me a simple nod as I’m dragged elsewhere.

“I’ve been trying to get hold of you the entire night look about George…”

“If it’s about his date. I don’t care…”

“Blake, I made him it’s my fault I just with Angelica…”

“I don’t care Fred!”

“You obviously do!”

“Why does it concern you!?”

“Because I messed up my brothers love life…” I freeze from Fred’s words as I turn to see instead of his impish smirk or confidence, I see a guilt ridden twin making my heart clench at the sight.

“Fred…”

“Just…talk to him please he’s outside. I….I told Angelica’s friend and she…”

“You won’t let me go until I talk to him won’t you?”

“Please…”

Sighing, I head out to the balcony readying myself for the emotional roller-coaster of a lifetime…

I raise a brow when I find Emily gone, most likely joined the rock group, she seems like the metal fan. Slowly, I approach the balcony, the cool chilly wind of the moon heavenly glow looms down on me, as the cool chill breeze causes a faint shiver as it lifts up a few strands of blonde. Briefly, I am taken aback as I feel a jacket or coat of some sort on my shoulders, making me grasp hold of the sleek black coat and look up, raising a brow at George, looking to the side sheepish, and checking his shoes as I frown.

“Shouldn’t you be with your date?” I inquire calmly.

“Shouldn’t you?” He retorts taking a seat on top of the balcony while I lean against it.

“Touché,” I reply calmly, my eyes glued to the moon, not wishing to see his face.

“You look…”

Frowning, I remain silent as he trails off.

“Words cannot describe it…”

That’s a first, I’ve bene called pretty all night,” I smirk.

“I know,” George frowns as I huff.

“Are you going to even look at me?” Weakly George frowns as I glance to the side, silent.

“Blake, I hurt you I’m sorry I just…I promised Fred and…”

“I should have asked…”

“Huh….”

“I should have asked you prior it’s just…I just presumed you would and thought it not necessary besides that if I did. Do you know the damage that could cause me in the game…?”

“Blake, the game isn’t on twenty four seven,” George furrow his brow.

“That’s what you should be grateful or George. You didn’t grow up in the game, the game is twenty four seven. It’s a never ending if I were to ask you ask it would bring shame to my family for, not only asking out a man when I was taught it’s the other way around but also a blood traitor at that,” I try to reason to him.

“You still believe that?” He frowns, a look of pity in his eyes as I glance to the side unsure.

“I…”

“Blake, listen to me, I….I’m sorry okay, I really am, you mean the world to me; you’re beautiful, intelligent, and witty. You never back down from helping other people like Neville, you’re a good friend, an amazing person and someone I…I like you like really like you…” George confesses slowly but each word is brimmed with genuine emotions.

Wide eyed, I stare at Georges confession, feeling a familiar heat enter my cheeks as George leans over, his lips brushing against mine. Quickly before I could register, he jumps back.

“Blake m sorry I…”

Quickly, I grab George by his collar surprising him as I place my lips onto this feeling, a wave of warmth, joy and butterflies as my blood pumps violently from the contract, hearing a variety of cheers joining in as the shocked George, wraps his arms around me as I remove my lips from his.

“Don’t apologise,” I huff exhausted head down as George stares blankly in shock until…

“You…like me?” He whispers.

“No I just kissed you for no reason,” I remark sarcasm evident in my tone only to see a look of brief fear.

“Yes I like you, you imbecilic fool!” I huff as he releases a small chuckle making me frown as it develops into full blown laughter.

“She likes me, she really really likes me! Yes! YES!” Loudly, George cheers taking me aback as he grins eagerly, bringing me into his arms once more, claiming my lips as his own, bringing another wave of heat and giddiness as I return the kiss, smiling at the excited child, looking genuinely in bliss…as I watch smiling at the giddy child, my mind realising…

I don’t regret this.


	98. Confusing Comfort

Happily, George and I dance with one another, in one another’s arms gently swaying to the beat of the elegant music starting right up again in a separate part of the ballroom, his head down on my shoulder as we both enjoy this romantic moment, my heart racing, soaring genuinely filled with butterflies happy.

“So…you’re my girlfriend now,” George smirks coyly.

“Not necessarily you didn’t ask…” I remind him smugly.

“Are you making me?” Playfully, George raises a brow.

“If that’s what you want,” I shrug playing coy.

“You sneaky little minx I love it…so…Blake Dolohov Smith, wanna be my girlfriend?” George smirks down at me.

“Hmmm….I suppose I could,” Snickering, I shrug.

“Oh you suppose?” George raises a brow.

“Well don’t you want to tell your brother first, he was in a fit because of your selfless sacrifice,” I smile gently at him pained to see his smile soften sadly.

“Fred…” George sighs.

“Hey he cares for you, he meant well…” I reason, understanding now, still a bit bitter but eh.

“I…” George trails off.

“Go on, I think I got a scene to deal with,” I gesture to the frowning Hermione, Harry and Ron, approaching the scene.

“May l have your arm? Arm. Leg. l'm yours,” Calmly, I watch the dates of Harry and Ron flee into the partying crowd, fed up with the gloomy atmosphere from the exhausted pair.

“Hot, isn't it? Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?” Hermione asks smiling at us. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind,” I smile eager to tell Hermione the news. “No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor,” Ron interrupts making me raise a brow with the surprised but silent Harry. “What's got your wand in a knot?” Hermione questions puzzled. “He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy,” Ron spits out as my eyes widen at such heated and horrible words.

“The enemy?” Hermione raises a brow disgusted by Ron.

“Wow, and you guys say I have an issue with people,” I mutter recalling their distaste of me calling people mudblood and the like.

“Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament...is international magical cooperation…to make friends,” Hermione defends.

“l think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. .He's using you,” Ron accuses.

Oh…slowly the pieces fall into place as I see the jealousy in Ron’s eyes making me frown at the oblivious fool, having not realized Hermione would have said yes if he had asked her prior.

“How dare you?! Besides, l can take care of myself! Hermione argues.

“l doubt it. He's way too old,” Ron scoffs.

“I’m sorry who’s the boy who literally began screaming and crying from some plants, which Hermione saved you from,” I remind him of first year.

“You helped save us, you,” Ron begins only to be cut off from my sharp glare.

“-What?! What? That's what you think?” Hermione gawks turning to glower at the sheepish Harry, lost.

“Yeah, that's what l think,” Ron answers.

“You know the solution then, don't you?” Hermione seethes out as I notice the glisten in her watery eyes.

“Go on,” Ron challenges.

“Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!” Hermione snaps her tone breaking.

“Hermione!” I call out seeing her distressed furious expression, sighting the tears about to form as I scowl at the idiots.

“Christ you guys are oblivious when it comes to your feelings,” I huff tired from the two.

“What are you on about?” Ron scowls.

“It happened…I can’t believe it the world’s ending! I have a sister in law!” Loudly, Fred’s voice rings out as we turn to the frantic Fred looking on cloud Nine.

“Wha…!?” Gawking, I turn to raise a brow at the grinning giddy Fred going up and down cheering as George smiles sheepishly at his brother while I groan, face palming at the idiotic duo.

Wait…no…

“Where is she? There she is!” Fred rushes over to my side smirking.

“About time you two congratulations!” Fred smirks bringing me into a noogie as I smile uneasily at him, seeing a few eyes on us.

“What’s going on?” Baffled, Ron turns to George and I, George’s arm around my waist as I lean into his touch.

“No…” Ron gawks as I smile sheepishly.

“Yes?” I reply uneasily shrugging.

“About time,” Ron smirks only to frown.

“Lucky,” He grumbles as I scowl and roll my eyes as gently, I remove George’s arms around me seeing the shaking body of Hermione needing to be comforted as I give George a quick peck to the cheek. “Got to keep an eye on her,” I whisper.

“Yeah have a good night love if you’re okay…” Restlessly, George smiles only to be silenced by a quick peck to the lips.

“I assume that will suffice,” I smirk innocently as George smiles proudly, grinning.

“Well, for now I suppose though I may need more evidence…later on,” George smirks cheekily making me roll my eyes as he leaves, giving me a quick peck to the temple.

“Never mind! Off to bed, both of you. Ron, you spoiled everything!” I hear Hermione scream as I rush over to her. “Hermione,” Gently, I kneel down to the mess, scowling at a few eyes on the tearstained crying girl, shoes off on the stone staircase.

“Blake…I…” Hermione begins.

“Forget him. He’s a moron, he just jealous and doesn’t realize it,” I summarise.

“Then why did he have to be so...so vile…?” Hermione spits out hurt in her trembling tone.

“Hermione trust me that wasn’t vile that was being jealous…” I point out.

“You think so?” Hermione questions.

“Oh I know so, remember boys are very immature. He barely realizes his feelings for you…” Calmly, I reason to her.

“I….” Softly, I wrap my arms around her shocking her as she weeps into my shoulder.

“Say, how about we go watch some muggle shows you enjoy and eat chocolate,” I offer, remembering my research into the muggle lifestyle of being fascinated by TV and the food known as chocolate.

“How did do you…?” Hermione wonders.

“I remember my brother often visiting Emily and asking me if such treat were necessary for her due to her time of the month. I am merely experimenting to see if the same occurs and if my hypothesis is correct,” I shrug casually seeing Hermione smile and stand up, only to falter.

“Wait…are you and George?” She whispers only for her small sorrowful expression to morph into shock and joy from my small smile and nod.

“No seriously?” She gasps.

“Yes but it’s no that big of a deal come on you matter more,” I argue.

“What no! it’s the Yule ball you should spend time with George,” Hermione turns away guilty as I roll my eyes at the silly girl.

“Nope, come on as the saying goes from Emma told me, hoes before bros…” I recite awkwardly frowning at the alien phrasing as Hermione bursts into a fit of small giggles, thanking me by giving me a side hug and together, we head up to bed, going to enjoy a variety of movies and a diversity of sweets and chocolate. I must say I rather enjoyed this gourmet of deserts, though mother would disapprove greatly.

“My mum and I would do this often whenever I was upset what about your parents?” Hermione questions me.

“Oh typically if I were upset I’d study or read books…” Nostalgically, I smile at the memory of being huddled in my room, tear eyed and reading or studying, sometimes if professor Snape was there, he would visit and we would talk, often ending with him cheering me up whilst teaching me.

Huh…” Hermione frowns as I continue, smiling softly wistfully at the memory.

“Mother taught me crying was seen as a weakness in the game, you couldn’t cry or else those above could use you…” I recite softly fondly.

“But what if you did cry…?” Concerned, Hermione gulps as I raise a brow, puzzled by her peculiar behaviour.

“My mother would apply a fitting punishment for such drastic beast like behaviour…” I reply robotically puzzled by her disturbed expression and silence as she simply hugs me, rocking me back and forth, still confusing me even now…

Why did she hug me? How puzzling…


	99. Useless

Calmly, I stroll through the hallway of Hogwarts, deep in thought. Harry’s next trial if my hypothesis about it being in the water is correct, then I should tell him of the substance herb thing Neville gave me with my experiment…

“Blake!” I raise a brow at the familiar voice and turn to Cedric.

“Ah Cedric, how are you? Did you and that ravenclaw girl enjoy yourself?” I quesitonc urious.

“Blakeim soryr about…” Cedric begins.

“Huh, oh no, no, it’s fine. We went as friends after all,” I exlciam noting the suspied twitch of Cedric.

“O-oh right, y-yeah, listen I…I just want to say I’m happy for you and George!” Forcefully, Cedric smiles making me frown.

“Ah so you heard,” I note.

“Who couldn’t with George screaming it to the heavens,” Cedric jokes chuckling as I groan, face in hands embarrassed.

“Yes he is rather dramatic but it is adorable,” I mutter.

“I don’t think he’s being dramatic, he’s had a thing for you for a while,” Cedric points out.

“Excuse me?” I blink.

“Oh come on Bake you saw some signs didn’t you?” Cedric frowns.

“I…I suppose I did but didn’t want to overthink such trivial matters,” I reason.

“Trivial?” Cedric raises a brow.

“My studies come first that’s what I was raised to believe,” I shrug simply responding the correct answer.

“Oh yeah, I think you being with Weasley is a good thing. He can help you open up more, enjoy life more than just studying, that’s all I really wanted to ay…” Softly, Cedric smiles.

“Thank you?” I question puzzled by his implication of me needing his approval to date George…

“Am I interrupting?” My ears perk up at the set of feet and familiar voice as I feel a acquainted warm, big, comforting hand on my shoulder, making me look up at George smiling down at me, arm wrapped around my shoulder as he gives me a brief peck to the temple then turns his narrowed gaze at Cedric, who is oblivious to George’s jealousy, at least he isn’t making a scene…

“Look I need a favour,” Cedric smiles nervously.

“Go on,” I encourage him to speak.

“Could you not tell Harry about the egg?!” Quickly, Cedric blurts that out making me raise a brow surprised.

“Why? Don’t tell me you wish to have an advantage over him I thought you were better than that Cedric,” George frowns as I shake my head, disappointed in him.

“N-No! I just…” Cedric tisl off.

“You what?” George asks frowning.

“Harry helped me with the dragon trial I want to pay him back,” Cedric confesses as I sigh.

“That, I understand. Very well you best hurry,” I advise.

“Y-yes any idea where he could be?” Cedric questions me.

“Most likely brooding with Hermione looking out at something,” I shrug.

“That’s helpful,” He remarks dryly bringing a smirk to my lips as he dashes off like a wild horse.

“You seem happy?” I turn to George raising a brow sceptical.

“Relax George, he simply needed advice,” I remind him as George grumbles only to be silenced by my brief peck to the cheek as he cradles me in his arms, rocking me back and forth.

“I’m surprised Fred isn’t with you,” I recall.

“He’s busy handling the betting, thought I come visit, only to see Cedric,” George reveals.

“Cedric’s a friend besides he isn’t my type,” I tell George.

“Oh right Gryffindor’s are your type,” George smirks a small one.

“Bingo,” Happily, the pair of us enjoy the familiar warmth of our embrace, his temple touching mine as we simply enjoy one another’s scent and touch…

Furiously, the heavy stink of fumes, ash and debris waft into my nostrils as my eyes water from the disgusting stench as I hear the crackle, hiss and fizzle of flames as well as the horrendous screams, screeches of agony in the air, briefly, I see three figures fleeing into the horizon from the burning hell scape behind them.

“Papa where’s mama?

Why did we leave mama behind?

Why are they…?

“Listen to me my dear children…this world it fears what it doesn’t understand and this fear is what holds us back from our true potential, fleeing is our only way to survive…”

“But mama just wanted to help people with her experiments…”

“They feared her, my dear song….” Gently, he kneels down, wiping away the stray tears on the tear stained girl.

The scene change shifting to a grim hallway lit by only the dim glimmer of candlelight as I see two shadows speaking, arguing, one a female the other male, the female seems to be clinging to something close to her chest.

“You can’t do this…!”

“I have to…to save him.”

“The ritual is risky it could risk the life of you…”

“I have a scapegoat don’t worry.”

“A scapegoat…you don’t mean…”

“How could you be so cold!?”

“I will do what is needed for the evolution of magic. Countless lives from innocent to villains, more pure blood had been shed than tainted, innocents have been slaughtered thanks to the fear of what we are this fear has held our people back from truly evolving and being better. If I can do this, this will be a leap forward for us all…we can finally be normal human beings…”

“You are human.”

“No…old friend, we are much more than mere humans…”

“Longbottom! Why don't you help Potter put his books back? You know, if you're interested in plants!” Moody’s voice causes me to jerk awake groggily watching as Hermione and Ron pass me Hermione giving me a timid pat on the back as they leave with Moody.

“Get some sleep Smith,” Moody grumbles at me.

“Dolohov,” Tiredly, I correct him, too exhausted to take note of his harsh glare and curses he grumbles as the two reluctantly follow him.

Startled, I snap my eyes open, my vision slightly blurry as I force my vision to tighten on and focus on the numerous books before me….oh right I came to the library to tell Harry of the gillyweed, where the others were only then to be tossed into research by Hermione nevertheless then I collapsed due to….urgh those nightmares. It its like they have a hold on me…I wasn’t sleepy prior not did I have an bad dreams…perhaps these visions were waiting and got impatient, whatever it is I detest it.

“Where’s Ron and Hermione?” Dazedly, I question Harry.

“Moody said they were needed,” Harry responds as I release a tired yawn adjusting my eyesight to notice Neville.

“Hey Neville,” Causally, I greet him as he gives me a small wave back.

“You'd be better off with Goshawk's Guide to Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?” Neville smiles excited bringing a small smile to my lips, feeling happy for Neville’s giddy expression it’s amusing and adorable only for it to falter as I give Harry a stern feeble glare.

“Neville, no offense, but l really don't care about plants. Now, if there'...a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour. Then great. But otherwise…” Harry trials off, groaning in defeat only for Neville to glance at me.

“You didn’t tell him?” Neville questions.

“I planned too until being thrown into this,” I gesture to the heavy storm of books all over.

“Tell me what?” Harry frowns lost to our conversation.

“l don't know about a turnip. But you could always use gillyweed,” Neville offers.

“Gileeed?” Harry turns to me.

“It’s not as bad as you think,” I assure.

“You’ve used it and didn’t tell me about it!?” Harry frowns.

“I was going to,” I argue.

“Wow…useless,” Harry huffs as briefly, I feel a twitch and flinch from the familiar word often associated with me.

“Let’s get you some,” Shakily, I reply no one seeing my brief look of fear and horror at the title as we head off…

Useless…

Useless…

Useless…


	100. Innocent Gambling

The murky waters waving in our direction greet us as we approach the Black Lake, briefly, I flinch at a horrid memory of the past from last I came here, chucking out a certain object of mine which I still don’t regret in a weird sense. Gently, my nose picks up the soft salty air from the Black Lake as I look up at the grouchy dark clouds feeling a shiver of unease as the ice cool air wafts, briefly rising strands of my dirty blondes locks into the air playing, toying with them as we approach, walking on the grassy terrain, the thin frail hairs of greenery tickle against my robes as I feel a tad bit of dampness stain my robes but I ignore it as I hear the faint slushy crunch of the mud below, easily managing to stain our clean shoes and almost wish to trap our shoes within its clay like substance below.

“Any bets? Any bets?” I chuckle at the chorused voices of my boyfriend and Fred only to smile as George wraps a familiar arm around my waist, stopping me in my tracks as I raise a brow at him.

“Are you sure this is okay with Dumbledore?” I question their shady practice.

“Blake my dear, you don’t need to worry your silly little head over this,” Fred assures me.

“I hope so,” I mutter.

“Don’t worry, a portion of it will be going into our date,” George smirks.

“Date?” I blink forgetting that aspect of dating.

“You know when two people like each other very much and start dating they tend to go on…” Playfully, George teases me.

“Yes, yes I know urgh…honestly I am no child,” Sharply, I interject making the two chuckle.

“Yeah that would make this even more weird…” Fred joins in.

“Shove off,” George huffs as I snicker at the pouting boy.

“You look adorable,” George compliments me.

“Not too bad yourself, but must you bet about Harry’s chances of losing?” I smirk.

“Oh come on its all in good fun besides it was Fred’s idea and the number of bets we got,” George smiles only to falter from my scowl.

“I’m sorry,” He huffs as I grumble, irritated at his lack of support for Harry when he needs it the most.

“Look I got to go, you have fun with all this,” I gesture to his betting.

“And you better get ready for this date of ours,” George smirks as I leave him and join Harry and Neville walking down.

“Had fun with Romeo?” Harry teases sarcastically.

“Hey no need to get so hissy just cause your love life isn’t the greatest,” I snide back silencing the frowning boy.

“Come on, place your bets! Step up, mates! Don't be shy!” The twins encourage the crowd forming.

“Three lads!”

“One lady.”

“Four go down.”

“But do four come up?”

“Don’t be so mean,” Ginny frowns disapproving of her brothers not that I can blame her worry.

“You're sure about this, Neville?” Harry questions him.

“Absolutely,” Neville confirms.

“For an hour!?” Harry enquires.

“Most likely,” Neville replies.

“Most likely!?” Harry frowns at the uncertain news.

“Well, there is some debate among herboligists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water…” Neville trials off form going into a rant thanks to Harry’s panicked and sharp glare.

“Also as well it depends on if you’re grabbed by a creature of the black lake,” I bring up recalling my brief time using the herb.

“Creature?” Harry’s voice breaks, his tone going full panic mode oh boy…

“Oh yeah mermaids annoying little pests, well one was nice,” I grumble and frown at the memory.

“That’s what grabbed you?” Neville questions as I raise a brow, oh yeah I never did tell Ginny and Neville nor Cedric over what happened under water…

“Yeah, I manged to talk one out of killing me though,” I reply.

“Wait you spoke underwater?” Neville frowns.

“I think so,” I shrug at the foggy memory.

“But that means you could speak mermaid that’s really rare! Only a select few can speak mermish,” Neville gasps.

“Like who?” Harry questions.

“From what I hear Dumbledore and Dylan Marwood could, it’s also rumoured that minister Crouch can do it, according to Percy,” Neville whispers.

“Looks like you’re not the only one who can speak a different tongue Harry,” I joke lightly shrugging it off.

“You're telling me this now? You must be joking!” Harry scowls at me.

“l just wanted to help,” Neville flinches making me feel a pang in my heart for the poor boy.

“And you did,” I assure him, annoyed by Harry’s rudeness to his only lifelines in this competition.

“Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione, even Blake over here,” Harry grumbles as I scowl at the rude jerk.

“Hey right here!” I point out.

“And right here you forgot to tell me of these mermaids and the gillyweed in the first place!” Harry argues.

“Okay Mr Snappy,” I sigh raising my hands in the air not wanting to deal with him.

“Where are they anyway?” Harry huffs.

“You seem a little tense, Harry,” Neville notes the obvious.

“Do l?” Harry remarks sarcasm evident in his tone.

“Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions!” Dumbledore voices out silencing the rising tension and argument about to burst as all eyes turn to the trial about to begin. Well about to, I raise a brow when Harry puts the weed in his mouth, looking nervous as he moves to the side swaying back and forth. I spot George’s look of concern as well…

Fleetingly, I glance at Fred and George, getting a seat in the front to watch the trial about to begin. Gently, I elbow George and Fred making the pair glances at me as slickly, I bring out a single golden galleon. “Galleon that Fleur fails and a silver sickle that Harry fails,” I smirk as Fred and George smirk, the two accepting my betting.

“Pleasure doing business with you love,” George smirks, giving me a brief kiss to the lips.

“Pleasures all mine,” I smirk back, the pair of us smirking cockily at one another as the real trial begins…


	101. Treasures

“A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion. Now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this. They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon.”

Confidently, Dumbledore finishes his speech, removing his wand from his throat to focus back on the level platform above him as Flinch fires the canon causing each one of the champions to easily dive in, well a apart from one…my ears listen to the gasps and screams of worry as Harry falls into the dark murky water abyss below us.

“What's the matter with him?” Seamus questions lost to Harry’s tactic of using the gillyweed. “Is he going to be okay?” Unsure, Emma turns to me clinging to Seamus.

“He’ll be fine,” I wave it off, part of me enjoying his struggles for his horrid behaviour prior.

“l don't know, l can't see him,” Dean points out leaning over to look at the water as I glance at the nervous twitching mess that is Neville.

“Oh, my God. I've killed Harry Potter!” Neville panics. Calmly, I place my hand on Neville’s shoulder making him glance at me panicked and puzzled by my calm smug, satisfied, sadistic smile.

“Well Neville you accomplished something a grown man who is known as the dark lord has been trying to accomplish for years all in one day, that’s an achievement buddy,” I pat the horrified Neville on the back, trying to be optimistic only to see George’s brief frown, leaning over to whisper.

“Not the time love,” He whispers.

“Is it not?” I question as he shakes his head confirming my error as I shrug.

“Yeah! What?” Seamus, Dean and Emma blurt out turning to the scared Neville while I sport a smug smile, enjoying this far more than a friend should, struggling to a hold in a snicker at the just deserts, or karma for the jerk that is Harry, until noting the distressed expression of Ginny poor girl…unsure, she glances at me only to see my calm arrogant expression.

“He’ll be fine,” I reassure her as she releases a tense breathe, her eyes glued to the water, refusing to leave as we good-naturedly wait for the champion to return…

Patiently, after a few minutes or so a few of the crowd disperse, growing tired of waiting while a few impatiently pace back and forth, complaining.

“You think they would have a food stall here,” Emma blurts out.

“Probably didn’t want any litter,” I point out.

“Can’t you just poof away litter with magic?” Emma points out.

“You muggles always look for the easiest ay out,” I mutter as Emma shrugs.

“The Beauxbatons champion, Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. So she will take no further part in this task,” Dumbledore reports as said girl from the Yule ball who I found to be egotistical half breed gets out the water, panting, heaving as her headmistress comforts the shaking girl, screaming out about some girl called, Gabrielle. Angered, her silver blues meet my stoic grey, glaring venomously when seeing my smug smirk, filled with venom, enjoying the trickster halfbreed’s pain.

Oh…so that’s what they are using for treasures, wow Dumbledore has no care towards his students, risking their lives in such a manner, wait then…when Hermione and Ron were needed by Dumbledore, don’t tell me…my eyes widen at the small idea blooming in my mind, quickly shaking it aside and frown.

“Please be careful Harry…” I frown worrying over my three friends underwater as I offer my hand out as Fred passes me two silver sickles in return for my correct bet as she quivers, getting a towel on her reaching out for the water going to pieces over her relative or friend named Gabriella, someone she cherishes a lot…

Loudly, Krum jets out of the water, a huge splash following in his wake as he leaps down onto the board platform where I rush over, finding Hermione in his arms and quickly puts a towel over her, ignoring Krum’s brief raised brow of intrigue when seeing me.

“Krum! Krum! Krum! Yes!” Loudly, the crowd roar for his victory as the others follow through with Cedric returning with Cho, the other medics tend to the freezing girl as Hermione awakens and clings to me.

“Blake!” She sighs relieved to see me.

“You had a good swimming lesson?” I tease lightly only to receive a light slap to the arm.

“Where’s Harry?” Hermione questions as I frown.

“He hasn’t come bac…he’s here!” Shocked, Hermione and I watch with the others screaming as Harry jets out of the water only to pass out; thankfully Dumbledore takes the reigns and saves Harry.

“Harry!” Hermione and I rush over to his side, Hermione shares her towel with Harry. “He's all right. He's all right, Barty!” Dumbledore turns to the minister. “Go get him another towel,” Emma orders as Seamus passes me one which I put around both Harry and Ron.

“l want all the judges over here now!” Dumbledore demands as Fleur pushes her way past many to engulf Harry into a hug, I spot the brief scowl Ginny gives the French woman, who ignores her, kissing Harry’s cheeks and even Ron surprisingly.

“You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister. Thank you. And you! You helped!” Fleur gasps, pecking Ron on the cheeks making said male blush. “Well, yeah, a bit,” Ron smirks not seeing the faint frown from Hermione.

“Are you all right? You must be freezing,” Hermione gushes over Harry.

“You both should be,” I shake my head at the smiling pair. “Personally, l think you behaved admirably,” Hermione praises. “l finished last, Hermione,” Harry frowns. “Next to last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows, annoying buggers” I add.

“Krum! Krum! Krum!” Loudly, Krum’s fan base cheer for the smug male causing a purr much to the annoyance of Dumbledore, who places his wand on his throat once more, making me flinch back and desperately cover my ears.

“Attention! Attention! The winner is Mr. Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him…second place!” Dumbledore announces causing a few cries of anger from Slytherin, the girls but mainly Durmstrang boys and Krum fans scowling at Harry.

“Second place!” Hermione smiles proud of him hugging him; I stand up, smirking down satisfied of Harry.

“Come on the quicker we get back the quicker we can prepare you for your final task,” I reason helping Harry up as we get onto the boats with George and Fred, heading back to the main land of Hogwarts…


	102. Innocent Idle Chatter

Eventually, we return to the mainland as the others get out of the boat, George and Fred won’t stop praising Harry for his moral fibre, bringing a small chuckle to my lips as we get off the boat. I stand up as George gets out only to playfully bowing, making me chuckle.

“My lady,” He smirks offering his hand out to me.

“Oh my, what a gentlemen,” I smirk placing my hand in his as he helps me out.

“Oh get a room,” Ron huffs shivering.

“Hey I’m getting more than you did with Frenchie,” George teasingly points out making Ron pout as I chuckle, shaking my head.

“Well done for outstanding moral fibre!” Fred congratulates Harry jokingly.

“Yes! Right on,” George agrees teasingly.

“All that moral fibre, eh?” Fred jokes. Determined, the twins don’t give in continuingly to tease Harry as I shake my head at the numbskulls.

“So it would seem you lost your bet,” George smirks coyly.

“That’s what I get for doubting Harry,” I simply shrug smirking.

“Indeed it is just remember your little betting donation is going towards something greater,” George smirks brightly excited, almost bringing a smile to my lips, happy to see such a pleased expression across his features.

“I know I should be fair and besides it helps with this little plan of yours go for it,” I encourage gently placing my hand on his cheek, which he happily leans against, almost blissfully as he pecks my palm, making me look away feeling a familiar heat enter my blushing cheeks. Why does he like me so much? In a relationship, one partner is meant to give the other something in this relationship what do I give George? He makes me feel human, he makes me feel normal, and he makes me feel like my real self, what do I give him? Cold commands, cold reminders of the society we live in, the icy demands of making him do his work? I…I don’t deserve him. I give him nothing in comparison to other girls…

“You’re amazing you know that…” George compliments me, his brown hues meeting my blue.

“I know,” Falsely, I smirk.

“Oh my, my someone’s getting confident…” George teases.

“You’ve influenced me Weasley,” I retort smirking at his giddy expression.

“Is that so wrong….?” Innocently, Weasley questions making me roll my eyes at his fake innocence.

“George come on you can make out with my future sister in law later!” Fred calls out making me freeze and leap out of his grip, laughing nervously, blushing ruby red as George sighs, smiling sadly at me, giving me a brief peck to the temple and leaving with Fred…

“Congratulations, Potter. Ah Miss Dolohov, I hope we weren’t interrupting you and…Weasley,” The familiar voice calls out making me freeze, my blood turn icy cold as freezing as Harry should be feeling as I am paralyzed by the fear flowing through my body. Slowly, I turn, my eye widening in horror at the robed male before me.

“Huh? Oh no, no, no, please don’t tell anyone,” I whisper terrified of the thought of my mother discovering the relation I have with George, only for another shiver of fear to hit me, realizing Crouch has a dirt on me, oh god I am in huge trouble, he has me right under his thumb…

“It’s fine care to join us?” Crouch smiles at me as I glance at the nervous Harry, looking uncertain Harry isn’t greatest with magic ministry politics considering how easily swayed he was with Fudge, its best I attend to help Harry.

“I would be honoured,” Politely, I bow my head joining the two on a leisurely stroll.

3rd person:

Calmly, the minister, Harry and Blake stroll through the small pathway alone, isolated and separated from the rest as unaware, a certain electric blue eye is locked onto the minster, warily eyeing the trio, following, lurking in the shadows of the trees embrace.

“A fine achievement,” Crouch praises Harry who looks absentmindedly at the path ahead of us.

“Thank you,” Harry thanks the minister.

“Well done, boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, your story is one I've heard so many times. Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course...to lose one's family. Never whole again, are we? Still, life goes on and here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today, Potter…what of you miss Dolohov?” Crouch turns to me as I raise a brow.

“Me sir?” I question surprised.

“Yes, I have heard plenty about you from the ministry and many await your arrival into the game. You’re grades are extraordinary for a child your age…” He praises me making me smile slightly proud to gain praise from someone as elite as him.

Thank you sir, studying is my top priority, I tell him.

I hope you know that we the ministry have heard of your gifts and are waiting patiently for your arrival at the ministry, working along the greats as I and many other great wizards like yourself, of the same blood, of the same nobility, of the same status and of the same power,” He brings up.

“Well yes, I like to believe I could do well in destroying and creating new laws for the ministry,” I exclaim.

“Including my take on the auroras using the same forbidden spells as the death eaters,” Bitterly, he brings up making me freeze fearful as I scowl at him.

I simply believe if we were to sue such spells how are we better than the death eaters? Could we not use different means to get information? And that is not all, I also wish to bring more members of ministries from different diverse backgrounds, from both pureblood, mudblood to half blood,” I suggest making him go silent, stiffening in his tracks from my words.

“Ah to be young again, so many different views, so many questions, its rather fascinating, to be young, to be naïve, bringing in people of that status would ruin our reputation,” He sighs dismissing my claim making me scowl.

“Reputation? What of being corrupt or being clearly discriminatory towards those of mudbloods and muggles. I mean making muggles who are in relations and have a happy family with our kind, forget about it all, forget their children, their lover, and their family, brings great pain to both sides. Without trust we have nothing…” I explain stoically to the scowling male as Harry looks on nervously feeling the tension tighten.

“Without that protection we have no defence against muggles with their guns and many would lose both lives and jobs,” Crouch argues.

“I am not saying all of them, I am saying there can be other ways, other means than causing both pain to each side, perhaps a different spell to make muggles remember their family but not magic or maybe whenever the man speaks of magic use a silence charm enact within himself or maybe just maybe trust muggles more,” I explain, my voice rising in fury at the many cases of poor muggles often going mad from those using the Obliviate spell.

“You speak of supporting them yet you still refer to them as we do,” Severely, he points out making me flinch back.

“It is their correct title,” Shakily, I respond feeling a prick of fear at the brief memory of me screaming for mercy as blood oozed out from below my younger self.

“If you keep thinking like that my dear no mudblood will ever walk the halls of the ministry as our equal and they never will…” Slowly, painfully lie poison, he spits out those words as I stagger back, my hands baled up, shaking, quaking, trembling seething in utter rage at the sly rat before me.

“We will see about that…” I trail off trying to supress my rage.

“What of your back up? You must always have a backup…”He suggests as I nod in understanding.

“I hadn’t thought of much but I suppose I thought to be like a Magizoologist,” I begin.

“Like Newt Scamander I had heard you were a fan of his work,” Crouch brings up making me raise a brow at the information he knows about me.

“Who isn’t, its extraordinary I mean the creatures he’s met on his travels and helping taking care of them, only to free them it’s sad but I can see why…” I confess in awe.

“So you want to be like him…” Harry catches on.

“No. At first I thought I did but I don’t think I could handle the heartache of letting them go also it’s similar to the job she wished me to do…” I state bitterly at the mention of her.

“Your biological one,” Crouch voice softens, his eyes gazing into me sorrowfully, a look of understanding as I simply shrug, while he and Harry may have felt empathy, I felt nothing for her loss for I had mother and father, those who took care of me, raised me and morphed me into the person needed for their success and future, a plan I refuse to fail for all they gave me.

“Yes…” I trial off.

“Your mother was a Magizoologist Blake?” Harry frowns.

“From what I gathered from my intel apparently she was. It’s a field I like to dabble in but would not invest in however I have thought of being a auror, but I much prefer speaking of laws and trying to change society of the ministry, I suppose I’ll just see what occurs,” I finish my report.

“Indeed…a smart idea if you would like I could give a good word in for the ministry for you,” Crouch offers making my eyes widen at the idea of such an elite minister on my side and the power I am offered from such a good source of praise.

“Really?” I gasp surprised at his nod.

“Indeed, it’s rare to see someone of your potential eager to work for the ministry…” He smiles gently at me, warmth in his eyes.

“Bartemius! Not trying to lure Potter or Blake into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!” Briefly, Moody licks his lips as I observe Crouches eyes widen as he takes a step forward towards Moody, gazing into his eyes as I frown when he glances at me once more.

“Sir you seem pale, are you alright?” I query concerned when I spot his pale features and the paranoia in his eyes as he snaps out of his daze and turns to me, reaching out for me only for Moody to swipe his hand and stop Crouch as Harry takes a protective step before me, frowning at the odd behaviour of Crouch.

“And they say l'm mad….” Moody growls, I raise a brow when he pushes me behind him, keeping me from a distance from Crouch as he glares icily at the older male, important male may I add who turns to me, smiling gently bowing his head.

“A pleasure Potter, Dolohov,” Sadly, he smiles and leaves as I glance at Moody drinking his juice again…

What was that about?


	103. I Don't Know!!

Once Moody departs from us, Harry and I make our way to Hagrid’s to meet up with him, having not met up with the half breed in a while. However while Harry is oddly quiet I can’t help but seethe from Crouches lingering words still echoing in my mind, taunting me as I feel my blood boil burning through my veins at the nerve of that snake.

Argh! Angered, I scowl as I pull back my fist feeling the hard throbbing pain of my throbbing hand hissing as I seethe, recoiling my hand back, remembering my weak pain threshold and feeble fists as I glare at my twitching hand, marred in bruises from my strong hit to the tree.

“Blake what are you?” Harry rushes over to my side frowning concerned when he gently cradles my bruised arm but I mildly remove it from him.

“That...that scumbag, lecturing me, calling me naïve, he knows nothing of my hard work, my achievements, my intellect,” I begin, taking in a few shaky deep breathes, trying to calm my shot nerves.

“Blake?” Harry questions worriedly.

“He thinks he can judge me…looking down on me, we are equals, he may have his titles but I have faced the dark lord!” I spit back, enraged at the sheer idiotic nature of that old man.

“Blake…why are you this mad over some guy?” Harry furrows his brow lost as I stare at him baffled, he has no idea the influence that sleaze ball has over the ministry, he knows nothing.

“Over some…Harry you’re innocence astounds me that guy was my ticket to the ministry and when I messed up. I did the one thing I was taught the moment I was born, to hold my tongue…” Spitefully, I explain, my tone edged.

“But he asked you,” Harry frowns confused as I roll my eyes at the fool.

“Yes and I should have responded with yes that it’s right…” I remind both him and myself.

“No you shouldn’t have!” Harry argues.

“Did you hear what he said to me, calling me naive for my beliefs on mudbloods and muggles saying it would never work…” I spit out, shaking my head disdain laced in my tone.

“Well…he has a point here,” Harry confesses making my eyes widen as I turn to him, shocked.

“Excuse me?” I bark at him demanding answers.

“Blake…the way you treat Hermione and I; some of the people in Gryffindor it isn’t right,” Harry begins as I gawk at the nerve of the recent jerk.

“It is there title, it is their role in this world, and it is there status in this world,” I spit at him, engulfed in raw red rage.

“No its not there could be much more than the status they were given!” Harry defends making me roll my eyes once more.

“This is a waste of my time talking to a child…” I scoff turning my back trying to hold back the urge to slap the fool and beat him; it always worked for me into being quiet.

“A child? There you go again!” Harry snaps as he darts over to me.

“What now!?” Fed up, I turn wand drawn, just in case.

“You talk down to us, to me and Hermione!” Harry accuses.

“And Ron…” I point out.

“Yes but that’s because Ron is being a idiot, you often do it to Hermione, Emma or me. Blake we are wizards and witches too, we know what we’re doing,” Harry tells me.

“You know what you’re doing? You didn’t live in this world, you didn’t grow up in this world; you weren’t raised in this world to understand the social order of things. Don’t make me laugh Potter you and Granger have no clue. Granger believing elves can have a life outside us, they cannot they would shrivel up and die,” I explain to him, my tone ice cold as he flinches back.

“What about Dobby?” Harry brings up making me frown at the mention of the defective one.

He is an exception, only exceptions, only failures; only faulty elves can be free. Others would not understand the concept and be scared of the freedom; some would kill themselves over not being able to handle such freedom and diversity in their structure…” I explain to him bitterly.

“How do you know that? Says the girl with the house elf slave!” Harry brings up.

“Don’t you dare bring Lily into this!” I spit out protectively.

“Because I’ve lived it, I’ve seen elves disobey their master and get their just deserts. You see elves as innocent but I’ve seen elves try to kill their masters or those they love, children even, just out of spite for their master and some as soon as they are released, end their own life, not fully understanding and fearing the concept of freedom…” I scream, recalling the numerous dead bodies of beaten elves I would see, some even putting the knife to their throat to free themselves once their master released them, for not failing to cooperate, some even going mad or depressed like Winky, leaving them like an empty shell, something many elves fear.

“Would you let her go?” Harry’s questions breaks the silence as I turn to him, my eyes widening at the question as I turn away pained and conflicted.

“I…” Shakily, I gulp, swallowing down my nervous saliva.

“You speak of freedom for us but what of the elves? What of…?” Harry begins.

“Don’t,” Severely, I snap at him but he remains firm.

“Well?” He badgers on.

“I don’t know!!” I scream out, feeling my tone break, my voice turning wobbly as I feel tears prick my eyes as I note the tears cascading down my gentle form. I don’t...Lilian has been with me through everything. I can’t no she can’t live without me, she needs me, she needs someone to be in charge, to make the decisions she could never do, she needs me…she needs me…without me she has no one, without me she could, she could…horrified, my eyes widen at the thought of Lilian being beaten and bruised, self-inflicted cuts all over her form, jumping off a cliff or worse, driving herself mad like Winky or having a blade to her throat.

“It has been an honour to serve and raise you Mistress Blake…”

“Stop looking down on us!” Harry’s scream

“I have to! I have a job, a duty; I have a goal I was born to accomplish for the Dolohov name!” I recite once more, my tone wobbly slightly as I try to keep my proud tone.

“And what of your name? what do you want!?” Harry demands making my eyes widen at the question, making me stagger back.

“I…I don’t know! But I have to. They raised me when no one else would, they took me in when I had no one, they were there for me when I was a nobody and I’ve used what they have gifted me into helping those weaker, those vulnerable like you!” I shout.

“I am not weak!” He repeats.

“Yes you are! Remember Fudge him, showering you with presents, you barley had a clue as to why. You simply believed in him, his friendship, you trusted that faker. Without me, you would have been fooled, tricked, and used, all for his PR. He doesn’t care for you Potter only your fame…” I explain to him the cold reality of the wizarding world.

“I…I…you think I don’t know that? The fame I get the attention I get, you think I enjoy it?” Harry frowns, disappointment in his tone.

“No. You love it, you relish it in,” I scoff.

“Maybe I do but I know this. I was scared when I met you guys, I thought you would use me, you in particular with your ways but then I saw you for your real self. You are a sad, lonely and most of all lost child, Blake I know it’s scary and I know it hurts but you can be free, pick out what you want not for the Dolohov name but for yourself and if you truly wish to help those like Hermione and I then stop calling us halfbreeds, halfbloods or mudbloods, we can’t follow those calling us such slurs…please think about my words…” Pleadingly, Harry begs as I lower myself to the ground, not sure what to say, hearing the faint crunch of leafs and twigs.

“You never used to call us that before. Before you complained about having to be like Draco to fit in what happened…?” Harry questions me, his tone vulnerable as I remain silent, lowering my head too ashamed to speak as I feel my body shiver at the memory.

“I remembered my place,” Coldly, I respond, my eyes darkening at the memory of my mother’s warm welcome home, having grown worried of me hanging around the dirty bloods as she called them, having my association with them, insulted her greatly into having to give me a fitting punishment. Trembling, my fingertips graze the old wound on my thigh, my fingertips shaking at the memory having been banished from my mind long ago, now nothing but raw scars still burning reading out those words, long gone now scarred and marred into my skin of the social hierarchy, the circle of life, the order of blood as I had managed to hide them, even now from them, remembering the words of my mother, remembering the hierarchy, the social order of the wizard world. My ears perk up as I hear the faint fading crunch of leafs and branches, my grey hues watching the fading figure of Harry leave, leaving me with much to ponder and think about…before I can catch up to him.


	104. Cruel Fate

Calmly, the moon looms over us through the dark terrain of the forest as the ice chill air of the night sky welcomes us, gently nipping at our skin protected by the thick warmth of our dark robes as we wander the plains of the forest. I haven’t spoken much since Harry and I spoke last but still the tension is still there hidden under the layer of relief for Harry’s success and survival from his last trial. My ears listen to the cry of birds and other animals residing in this area as well as the caw of a crow.

“So tell me Hagrid how did that little date of yours go?” I ask a pleased smile on my lips.

“a gentleman never tells Blake,” Hagrid smiles lovingly making me smile happy for the love sick male as I step forward, near Harry ahead of him, my ears pick up the snap of a twig from my feet as my eyes narrow. Gently, I kneel down picking up the familiar sleek black bowler hat as Hagrid goes on and on about us when we were kids.

“Now, l remembers. I remember when l first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits’ l ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later…” Hagrid smiles fondly at the memory.

“We're still a bunch of misfits,” Ron interjects smiling.

“Well, maybe, but we've all got each other. And Harry, of course. Soon to be the youngest Triwizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!” Hagrid cheers as I continue forwards.

“And now my little Blake has a fella with her, Ron he may be your brother but he better treat her well,” Hagrid calls out as I shake my head, my eyes glued to the familiar bowler hat, feeling a shiver of fear creep through my skin.

“Yeah, yeah honestly I never thought he would confess to her, though it’d take years, on her death bed even,” Ron smirks as I approach the lone shadow, my eyes widening at the foot as I look behind the tree. Briefly, my eyes widen at the state of Crouch on the floor limp, struggling.

“Sir Crouch!” I hiss kneeling down about to call for help only to release a squeak of shock as his hand his trembling hand stretches out to grab my own and pull me close, his other hand slowly shakily is placed on mine as he looks so sad, so grieve stricken, so guilt…so scared causing a few tremors of pain in my heart at the man I knew we had our disagreements, but the pain he seemed to be enduring is not deserving to anyone for that matter.

“M…Me…” And just like that his once warmth hand on my cheek turns cold as ice as gently, I place his hand down, my ear perking up as I hear the soft crunch of leafs and the hiss from Harry, who stares horrified at the deceased form of Crouch. Uneasily, Harry and I slowly lock eyes, nodding knowing what we must do…

Determined, Harry and I descend down from the Phoenix stone lift down to Dumbledore’s office, where my heels click against the stone steps echoing as we force ourselves to approach the door, only for us to falter as I grab Harry’s hand halting him as we overhear the muffled voices of Dumbledore and Fudge…great.

“A man has died here, Fudge. And he won't be the last. You must take action,” Dumbledore reasons, his voice muffled by the heavy material of the doors.

“ l will not. ln times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!” Fudge argues as I scowl at the words of the fool, thinking of his self-image rather than his people…

“Then for once show them some!” Dumbledore snaps as I nod my head in agreement with Dumbledore towards the coward.

“The Triwizard Tournament will not be cancelled.” Fudge stubbornly refuses making me scowl.

“l will not be seen as a coward!” He declares as I feel my fingertips slowly ball into fists shaking, quivering; trebling in utter fury at the selfish leader.

“A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think,” Dumbledore details as I agree with his valid point.

“What did you say to me?” Fudge scowls venom evident in his tone.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. lt may interest you to know this conversation is no longer private,” Surprised, my eyes widen when the doors swing open to reveal us.

“Oh, Harry! Harry, how good to see you again,” Happily, Fudge smiles at the lost Harry, only for his smile to falter when he meets my harsh glare as I grab Harry by his wrist, protectively pulling him behind me.

“l can come back later, professor,” Nervously, Harry offers.

“Not necessary, Harry. The minister and l are done,” Dumbledore decides giving me a grateful look.

“You!” Disgusted, I storm up to the frowning male, glaring daggers of clear hatred at me but I remain unfazed, both of us establishing our hatred for one another.

“Blake!” I hear Harry’s concerned voice as I dash over to Fudge.

“You…a man has died tonight!” I begin, anger laced in my passionate tone.

“That man if I remember fondly you did not like,” Fudge remarks.

“I may not have not liked his methods but he still was a man. He got the job done unlike you. Think of the lives that could be in danger thanks to your foolish pride and self-image!” I snap at him, rage laced in my tone as I raise my voice, unaware of the smugly smirking Moody.

“How dare you!” He barks back.

“How dare I? I have bitten my tongue time and time again, feeling the heavy coat of iron time and time again when listening to your dribble. You old fart, you know nothing while you live in your glass tower, innocent people are suffering from all classes from mudbloods to purebloods, we are all suffering and in danger thanks to your damn ego! People like you are the salt of the earth, scum that should never have been elected and are only elected due to lies you feed the naïve people!” I roar at the man, his eyes widening dilating as he takes a few steps back, dumbstruck by my words as I seethe at him.

“That is enough Miss Smith. l'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. There you are. Your hat. Oh, Harry, do feel free to indulge in a little Liquorice Snap in my absence. But l have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp,” Dumbledore stands icily his words hit me as my shaking form is forced back as I shake my head, glancing in Moody’s direction seeing his small smug smirk sent my way. Pleased, I notice the pride in his eyes from my words.

Quietly, Dumbledore leads Fudge out just as the curious Harry and I begin to explore the liquorice sweets. Judgementally, I scowl disgusted by liquorice as Harry reaches for it while I turn my focus to the strange device fountain with a few mirrors reflecting my own image, just as I am about to further investigate the strange relic of sorts.

“Ms Smith if you don’t mind,” Dumbledore requests making me frown, glancing at Harry who shrugs as I nod and comply, leaving Harry alone.


	105. Not To Linger

“lgor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request. To present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?”

Lost, Harry stares at the alien territory of some sort of court where he finds numerous people adult wearing familiar dark robes, surrounding the spiked metal cage in the centre of the row after row of ministry members. The man has greasy black hair, looking thin, starved and on the brink of death as he shakes, quivers and trembles in utter fear and such, staring at the people that caught and sent him away to the hell that was Azkaban.

Curious, Harry’s blue hues explore the place, his eyes landing on a few familiar faces such as a younger Rita Skeeter, eating up all the gossip into a type writer as she clearly enjoys this meeting. He then glances to the side still in shock of his experience prior to the Dumbledore, the younger looking one by his side having had his hand go through the young man to shake hands with a fellow friend of his.

“l do, sir,” Eagerly, the man trapped inside the cage known as Karkaroff replies.

“And what do you wish to present?” Harry’s eyes widen when seeing Barty Crouch on the judge podium, acting as the judge for this trial.

“l have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier!” The prisoner reveals desperate for escape as frantically Crouch looks through paper after paper of names of death eaters. “Rosier is dead,” Crouch corrects him making the man cry out fearful, pleading for escape.

“He took a piece of me with him though, didn't he?” Harry’s eyes widen as he turns to the familiar source of the voice and finds Moody leaning over the side behind Dumbledore, to gossip with the older man.

“l didn't know!” Karkaroff screams, clinging to the iron bars of his cage.

“lf that is all the witness has to offer…” Crouch slams his gavel down as the whole crowd burst into a uproar at the mention only to be silenced by Crouch’s gavel.

“No, no, no. There was Rookwood!” Karkaroff shrieks.

“He was a spy,” Crouch corrects as briefly Harry’s eyes wonder and land on a tall lean woman standing by the side of a older man, looking snobbish and posh with his fancy attire a similar colour scheme to the woman’s. She has peach skin, long raven curls and bright blues, the man’s arm is smugly wrapped around the woman, seemingly happy while the man seems confident.

“Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?” Crouch suggests.

“Yeah, the same. He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself!” Karkaroff reveals.

“Very well. Council will deliberate. ln the meantime, you will return to Azkaban,” Crouch dictates.

“No! Wait, please! Please, l have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?” Desperately, Karkaroff shouts out.

“Severus Snape is a spy!” Swiftly, the raven haired woman stands. The woman interjects seriously as the man gently pulls the fuming woman back, gently coaxing her to calm down as she leans on his shoulder, soothingly; he rubs patterns into her waist. He whispers in her ear as she releases a sigh and nuzzles into his neck as he comforts the frowning woman. Harry’s eyes glance to the other side of the couple to see a man, familiar to him with raven spikes, leaning against the wall, his raven locks in a low ponytail, glowering at the happy couple together.

Dumbledore stands. “As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk,” Dumbledore reports calmly.

“lt's a lie!” Karkaroff argues.

“Today he's no more a Death Eater than l,” Dumbledore exclaims.

“Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!” Karkaroff roars.

“Silence! Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence. This session is now concluded!” Crouch intervenes, slamming his gauntlet several times in order to silence the roaring crowd.

“Oh, no, no, no. l've heard about one more,” Smugly, Karkaroff smirks, leaning in close as a few others join in, peering over, eager to hear the juice including a hungry Rita.

“What's that?” Crouch demands sharply from the whispering prisoner.

“The name!” Crouch orders harshly.

“Yes? l know for a fact this person took part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!” Karkaroff reveals quickly causing a few hushed gasps and eager ears to listen in from the frantic man, wishing for his freedom.

“The name. Give me the wretched name!” Crouch loudly orders as said male from before gently holds the woman’s hand, delicately circling the slick silver ring of a serpent around her ring finger and attempts to manoeuvre the happy couple to freedom.

“Barty Crouch...!” Karkaroff declares causing a whole room to gasp and horrified, all eyes turn to the shocked judge, briefly the man and woman freeze increasing their movement, only for Karkaroff to smirk when he finishes with “Junior!”

“Junior?” Harry is taken aback as the whole crowd turn to the smug male before next to the shocked woman, quickly, the man holds his wife whispering something in her ear as tears begin to fall as the man pushes her aside, where professor Dumbledore lunges forward, swooping in and saving the distressed woman, as the loving couple are forcefully separated from one another.

“Hold him down!” One of them orders.

“No please! STOP!!” Desperately, the woman screams, clawing at Dumbledore to free herself, reaching out for said male now rugby tackled to the floor as tears begin to cascade down her frame while Dumbledore stands, hugging and staying by the horrified woman’s side, bringing the upset woman into his arms, cradling the broken hearted woman.

“Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!” The man known as Junior spits out to them.

“Get your filthy hands off my wife you filthy mudblood!” Junior seethes glaring venomously at the unfazed Dumbledore, briefly looking at the crying woman.

“Hello, Father,” Smugly, Junior is forced to the front of the podium before Crouch Senior, looking distraught, destroyed, guilty and horrified at the boy he once raised and cared for now before him, ready to be judged.

“You are no son of mine…”Solemnly, Crouch whispers banging his gauntlet down once more as his son is taken away and Harry zips out of the memory, returning back to the office of Dumbledore where he finds waiting for him patiently Dumbledore…

Shocked, Harry stays still in shock over what he had just witnessed. Briefly, his eyes widen when seeing the headmaster quietly looming over the cauldron, where Harry once peered into and also felt like he was sucked in as Dumbledore removes himself from the cauldron, to take a seat in the corner, head down in deep though, contemplating some things deep aspects and subjects.

“But you should exercise caution. lt's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. lt allows me to see once more things l've already seen,” Dumbledore sighs, placing his wand to his temple and slowly removes it as a silver glimmering thread like web you would find from a spider slowly sticks to his wand and leaves from his temple, gently placing it down into the silver tinted blue liquid that Harry once drowned himself in.

“You see, Harry, l have searched and searched for something, some small details, something l might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time l get close to an answer, it slips away. lt's maddening,” Dumbledore sadly confesses to Harry, looming over the pool of silverish blue, placing the single silver thread down into the pool of memories.

“Sir?” Dumbledore perks up at Harry’s voice and turns to him.

“Mr. Crouch's son. What exactly happened to him?” Harry questions him.

“He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming,” Dumbledore sighs sadly at the memory remembering the guilt, sorrow, and agony Crouch endured to do such a thing.

“What of the woman?” Harry questions him.

“The woman?” Dumbledore raises a brow.

“There was a woman by Crouch’s son side, they seemed close...” Harry brings up.

“She…she was his wife, an extraordinary woman,” Dumbledore sighs grimly at the memory.

“His wife?” Harry raises a brow surprised.

“Indeed they met right here actually,” Dumbledore smiles sadly at the memory.

“Seriously?” Harry’s eyes widen at the news.

“Yes…they both were troublemakers…the two had a love hate relationship was quite amusing,” Dumbledore smiles sadly at the memory.

“But she has always been strong,” He adds looking away.

“Did she know? Of his alliance to the Dark Lord?” Harry asks the headmaster.

“No…she was innocent. There were no clues nor evidence that proved her alliance Severus and Junior made sure of that. Junior even made it in his statement numerous times of her not being involved in his affairs…” Dumbledore reports.

“He must have cared for her a great deal, loved her even,” Harry realizes.

“They both did…” Dumbledore confirms sadly, a far off look in his glassy eyes.

“Why do you ask?” He question turning to face the young boy, no longer is his back turned to him.

“lt's just that l… l had a dream about him. lt was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And Mr. Crouch 's son, I also heard two other voices, one sounded familiar while the other sounded older, much older than Voldemort’s…” Harry confesses to the older wiser role model.

“Have there been others like this dream?” Dumbledore enquires gently to him.

“Yes. Always the same one. Sir, these dreams…what l see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?” Harry questions him worried.

“l think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. l think it's best if you simply cast them away…” Dumbledore stands forlornly, leaving the young man to his lingering thoughts…


	106. Those You Trust

Loudly, the marching band play their tune as George and I sit down, my brow furrowed in worry still.

Surprised, I raise a brow as George gently grasps my hand, my blush darkening as he pecks my wrist, bringing a soft smile to my lips at the affection and bringing me back to reality. “You look adorable when you blush,” He teases lightly. “Oh shush,” I wave him off trying to look away.

“Oh just get a room,” Fred teases.

“Fred!” George and I glower at the smug male. 

“You sure you’re okay?” George whispers as I raise a brow, am I that easy to read? I sigh at the thought. “I’m just worried for Harry,” I whisper. “Hey he’ll be fine Potter’s a fighter, he’s the boy that lived remember, not the boy that died,” George jokes lightly bringing me into a side hug, his arm draping around my shoulder as I smile appreciating the gesture. I look down at them to see Cedric strive in first with his father madly waving, peppering his son with affection, much to his embarrassment as I smile slightly at the scene, I wouldn’t be embarrassed if I was peppered with love, I mean considering my mother’s form of affection being only at home, never out in the public for those to use against you.

Dumbledore arrives, a familiar wand to his neck as he silences the crowd.

“Sonorus! Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour,” Dumbledore explains to us.

“So how much money did you make from that bet?” I ask curious only to see George’s proud smirk.

“Enough for our date,” He smirks. “Date?” I raise a brow at his cheeky smirk.

“Let’s just say it’s tea time,” He snickers as I sigh shaking my head at the moron but still, I’m happy. I raise a brow smiling as he leans in, giving me a quick nose kiss making me roll my eyes at him and peck him on the cheek.

“ Come on! Krum! Krum! Krum!” We hear the crowd cheer.

“The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! l've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task. He or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants! Gather around!” Dumbledore orders as the three boys and one girl huddle together, listening to Dumbledore’s no doubt wise and cryptic words then quickly dispersing to their own entrance of the maze.

Harry be careful, I frown at the heavy pitfall like fleeing in my gut, screaming, shouting, pleading at me to stop this match but the cannon fires and the champions dart inside as the maze of bushes consumes and engulfs the entrances, no way out now…come on Harry…

After running, fleeing and surviving the maze, both Harry and Cedric stand facing their goal, the cup. Brightly, the cup glows in the eerily dark depths of the maze.

“On the count of three one two three!!!” Together the two dart for the cup only to scream out in shock as they are tossed, engulfed in a bright blue light. Groaning, Harry hisses from the rough impact feeling the gentle bristles of grass as well as shivering from the icy cold touch of the wind.

“You okay?” Cedric asks Harry standing up.

“Yeah. You?” Harry probes rolling over to stand up; his eyes widen in horror, recognising the place.

“Where are we?” Cedric questions oblivious to the grave stone marked with Tom Riddle, too busy looking up at the statue of cloaked figure with a scythe, of death itself.

“l've been here before,” Harry’s eyes widen, panic laced in his tone as he quickly turns to Cedric eyeing the cup. “lt's a Portkey. Harry, the cup is a Portkey,” Cedric tells Harry.

“ l've been here before, in a dream. Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!” Terrified, Harry screams fearful and scared of what’s to come if they don’t escape.

“What are you talking about?” Cedric frowns lost to the mess before him.

“Harry! What is it?” Cedric ears perk up at the creak of the door and the slow hand clap.

“Oh no…” Shakily, the two turn to the source of clapping, their eyes widening at the figure before them. That voice…Harry’s eyes widen at the familiar voice approaching.

“Get back to the cup!” Harry screams at him, both in agony and fear as he cradles his scar pained. Stubbornly, Cedric remains firm, refusing to leave Harry's side, wand aimed at the smirking male. The male has dark raven curls with hints of dark green in the mix and his blue and red eyes gaze at the two intrigued. He is wearing a dark green dress, a coal black tailcoat, snow white gloves, a pair of black jeans matching his boots and a black with a dark green sash fedora.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Cedric demands from him.

“Who am I? You can call me whatever you want honey, I have too many names too be honest but let’s not talk about me. Let’s talk about you,” Eerily, the male smirks, a demonic smile earning a chill of fear from both Cedric and Harry.

“Kill the spare,” The voice croaks out hoarsely.

“Avada Kedavra!” A familiar voice proclaims as Cedric is shot back from a familiar wand and out from the shadows rises, a raven male with eyes of sewer blue.

“Need a hand?” Unfazed, the older male chuckles lightly smiling at the scowling Jack.

“Really? You make that joke to your son?” Jack scowls at the giggling male.

“No! Cedric!” Harry cries out shocked at the dead body of Cedric lying limp and lifeless, gone from the world.

“Do it! Now!” The croaky voice screeches as Pettigrew appears and as Jack flicks his wrist, setting the cauldron aflame, the jovial male steps forward gesturing for the rat male to toss the shrivelled body into the cauldron.

“Honesty I don’t see why you can’t take the boy’s body but if this is how you want it,” Grumbling, the male with eyes of red and blue flicks his wand, levitating an old bone from the grave.

“Bone of the father, unwillingly given,” Jack whispers as he levitates the bone over a stone with the inscription of Thomas Riddle into the cauldron.

“Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed. And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken,” Jack mutters the recipe as the smirking male smirks proudly at Jack then watches Pettigrew, trembling dagger raised before his arm.

“Oh come on its not that hard, ask Jack!” He smiles as Jack scowls at him. Whimpering, the cowardly rat hesitates earning a grumbled huff from Jack as he approaches and easily grabs the blade, swiftly cutting the limb off, the piercing scream from the male doesn’t faze any of them, apart from Harry.

“Tch at least when my son did it, he took it like a man not some whiny brat,” He scoffs scowling at the whimpering rat. Shocked, Harry gasps as the stone statue of the reaper strikes, using the scythe to hold Harry by his neck, against the stone statue of the reaper.

“The Dark Lord shall rise again!” Pettigrew whispers in awe as the cauldron shatters and the ingredients envelope the stick figure, changing, consuming, engulfing the being until it morphs into a familiar sceptre like creature, the male has a bald head, his skin as white as death and his snake like features much more prominent as his dark robes flow throughout the cemetery air.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Jolly, the stranger from Harry’s dream smirks and greets robed male.

“It has been a well master Carta,” Surprisingly, Voldemort bows his head to the male.

“It has been far too long my child,” Carta smirks proudly as the two shake hands then Voldemort turns to Wormtail, cradling his now torn arm.

“My wand, Wormtail,” Shakily, the rat returns a familiar wand to Voldemort’s hand.

“Hold out your arm,” He orders coldly as a hopeful smile crosses the rats features. “Master. Thank you, master,” He offers his decapitated arm, in hopes of restoring it.

“The other arm, Wormtail,” Formally, Voldemort spits causing his features to fall saddened but slowly he complies, hissing as Voldemort places his wand on Wormtail’s wrist where a familiar tattoo of the death mark lights up and from the dark shadows, smokes of ash of sorts are vomited out of the skull formed from the death mark in the sky. Ominously, five figures approach, each wearing coal black robes and a mask however one is different, she is wearing attire traditional of a funeral almost. Harry’s eyes widen, she seems so familiar to him but the black coal veil makes her harder to spot, her head is down as she wears her veil, she is wearing a back laced dress with matching gloves and a thick black fur coat as well. Her hair is tied into a low ponytail down by a back bow.

She wears a mask similar to the other robed figures, males from their body structure. “Welcome, my friends. “They circle around the robed male while Jack snickers smugly.

“Someone is in trouble,” Jack smirks at the scowling sneers sent his way.

“Thirteen years it's been, and yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. l confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!” Angrily, Voldemort seethes out each time approaching one after the other to remove the mask from them unveiling them, a black whiff of smoke is removed from them as well as the mask as each member falls to the ground, until he approaches the two silent figures, the mysterious woman and last masked male.

“Not even you Lucius…” Voldemort whispers sorrowful, flinging it as he removes the mask to reveal a familiar mournful expression.

“My Lord, had l detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts…” Lucius argues pitifully.

“There were signs, my slippery friend. And more than whispers. At least with my dear mourning Marigold, tell me how has our little pet come along?” Voldemort smirks smugly at the bowed head of the woman who silently and obediently nods, bringing a smug smirk to his lips.

“Soon,” She whispers gravely.

“Ah, perfect as expected, although you did not find me it does not matter for you had the task I dealt to you,” He smirks venomously at the thought.

“l assure you, my Lord, l have never renounced the old ways. The face l have been obliged to present each day since your absence that is my true mask,” Lucius unveils himself standing before the wide eyed Potter, who scowls at him only to whimper from his restricted position as he struggles to escape the clutches of the reaper’s scythe.

“l returned,” Pathetically, Pettigrew weakly points out only to squeal like a pig as he is tripped by a smug Jack.

“Yes, like the disgusting pig that you are,” Jack sneers lowly at the snivelling mess on the ground who shakily stands, only to whimper back as the dark lord approaches, sneering down at him. “Out of fear, not loyalty!” He spits out bitterly.

“My boy,” Voldemort turns to the voice of Carta, his face stoic.

“You can still use him as a guinea pig, a test subject, a scapegoat, all those cowards can be of use to you, either from using them to experiment or as simply punching bags, you’d be surprised how refreshing and stress relieving it is to break them though, that’s why you should appreciate the cowards of the group I suppose,” Carta smiles brightly bringing another chill of fear to Harry’s spine.

“Rats like him should be exterminated,” Jack scowls.

“You are too vengeful boy,” Carta scolds as Jack bows down quieting down, his gaze to the floor. “Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail,” Voldemort sighs. “Thank you, master. Thank you,” Pettigrew bows his head grateful after being granted back his arm, a metallic hand but still a hand. Sourly, Jack looks away bitterly as his father glances at him.

“You’ve yet to earn yours back boy,” Carta spits at his own flesh and blood making Jack look away scowling.

“Man look at those cheekbones man I could grate some cheese with them…” Seething, Harry glares daggers at the smug man known as Carta approaching the lifeless form of Cedric caressing his ice cold cheekbones.

“He’s eighteen father and he’s dead,” Jack argues glaring in disgust to see the flirtatious look in the male’s eye.

“Hey, can’t blame a guy for trying besides in this form…”

“Father enough!” Jack snaps as said male pouts.

“Oh you are no fun! Mr broody face, no respect that’s the issue with you guys nowadays back in my day, we called each other by our sir names or lord and duchess, hmph,” Carta scowls at them.

“Such a handsome boy,” Voldemort agrees eyeing the dead corpse, pressing his foot on the dead boy’s face pressing it into the dirt as he turns Cedric’s face, causing Harry’s blood to boil enraged by the cold monster.

“Don't touch him!” Harry scream, seething his blood boils burning at those disrespecting and killing his friend, right before his eyes. Surprised, Voldemort turns to his enemy.

“Harry. l'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah. l'd introduce you…but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall l reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall l divulge how l truly lost my powers? Yes, shall l? lt was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son. She provided the ultimate protection. l could not touch him. lt was old magic, ancient magic, only my master knew of this magic, not even he foresaw the ancient art. Something l should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed,” Voldemort smirks, taunting Harry after his explanation. Frustrated, Harry glares at the murderer of his family and now his friend. Gleefully, Voldemort pounces forward, raising a single digit smugly at the struggling boy.

“l can touch you…now,” Voldemort smirks triumphantly as his single digit touches the single scar that ruined him, this mere contract causes Harry to contort in pain, screaming, screeching in utter agony only bringing a wider smirk to Voldemort’s features.

“Yeah. Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry? Pick up your wand, Potter,” Voldemort swiftly releases Harry, the statue dropping him to the ground as he falls to his knees, still writhing from the pain as Voldemort urgently walks to him; wand in hand he turns to glare at the struggling boy, not standing nor equipping his wand.

“l said, pick it up! Get up! Get up!” Voldemort orders him, shouting forcing the boy poor to stand and weakly wields his wand. “You've been taught how to duel, l presume, yes? First, we bow to each other. Come on, now, Harry. The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? l said, bow!” Annoyed, like a child not having their way, Voldemort slams his wand down as Harry whimpers in pain from being forced to bow to the dark lord, the slayer of his parents and new friend.

“That's better. And now…Crucio!” Happily, the dark lord cackles enjoying the seething, whimpering pained boy on the ground in utter agony however the swift cries of pain are cut short by a simple flick of a wrist. Shocked, the group turn to the source of Carta, fearful, the robed men bow, fleeing while the woman stays stone still but shaking.

“You dare interrupt me!” Voldemort scowls sliding over to the taller male seething but Carta merely raises a brow.

“I grow irksome of this my son, do what you must do, we have plans do we not?” Carta reminds him sharply causing the dark lord to scowl, seething but then turn to Harry slowly panting, trying to recover from the harsh torture he was just saved form. Weakly, he turns to the cold look from Carta but quickly looks away, almost… fearful of the older male.

“Atta boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother,” Voldemort taunts smirking knowing and predicting Harry’s next move as he swiftly stands.

“ Expelliar-ahh!!” Harry cries out in agony from the spell easily deflected and hit back on to him, causing the poor boy to be rolled aside from the sheer force of the magic.

“l'm going to kill you, Harry Potter,” Voldemort kneels down refusing to back down as he continues to stare down into the blue hues of Harry, speaking in a cold, stoic but serious tone, his pledge, his oath, his promise.

“l'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And l, being a merciful Lord obliged. Get up! Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! l want you to look at me when l kill you! l want to see the light leave your eyes!” Voldemort demands from the poor boy, jabbing at him, kicking him until he forces him to obey, hearing a faint few groans from the boy, forcing him to stand as he weakly cries, hissing from the utter wrath of the dark lord’s magic. Then as Harry takes the chance to flee, he narrowly misses a familiar eerie green glow of a spell hitting the stone he uses as shelter.

Bravely, Harry stands, a new found fire burning in his eyes as he leaps from his stone defence to stand, wand in and to glare menacingly at the hooded figures, Lucius and the dark lord before him, behind the group, to the side are Jake and Carta, merely watching, gazing observing as though they were the audience, merely gazing out of boredom or intrigue who knows…

“Have it your way…Expelliarmus!” Harry declares as a beam of raw red energy spits out of his wand.

“Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort declares as a familiar eerie green glow is emitted from the wand intercepting the blow, together the energy of both green and crimson clash in a deadly lockdown, neither wizard giving in. However the green glow begins to easily dominate the once strong ruby red now diminish into a softer shade of raw energy. Struggling, Harry places both hands on his wand, trying to push back the forbidden curse struggling as he releases a few groans from the effort.

“You are not going to win this boy!” Carta snaps surprising few of the death eaters who turn to see a wand raised.

“Do nothing! He's mine to finish! He's mine!” Voldemort sneers as Carta scowls at the fool.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the middle of the two beams meeting creates a clash of white where a few familiar apparitions pop out. Wide eyed, Harry stares at the faces of his mother, father, and Cedric, the spirits of those who fell to the same wand the lord wields appear, still lingering in order to help the struggling Harry.

“Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time but only a moment,” The frantic male voice informs him as a male of pure light appears before Harry. Harry’s eyes narrow, recalling that ghost to be his father from the photos he saw as a child.

“Do you understand? Harry, take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father,” Cedric asks of the nodding Harry.

“Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!” The sweet motherly voice of Harry’s mother call out to him, chanting at him to just let go.

“Tom stop!!” Carta yells but it falls to the deaf ears of his stubborn student. Together, the spirits fly towards the dark lord forming a blue veil like mist, blinding the male as well as his followers; however two do not fall for it. “Accio!” Harry chants only to gasp as the trophy refuses to move, held back by a familiar foot.

Slowly, Harry’s body pales when he sees a familiar smug Jack and stoic Carta. Pained, Jack glances at the spirits, looking sadly at the spirits of his mother and father, sighing head down, almost in shame.

“My, my it would seem this game has become much more interesting…” Carta smirks sinisterly at the terrified Harry.

“Don’t fret, we’ll give you the cup just…a word of advice, be wary of those you think you can trust Harry,” Jack mutters grimly as Harry blinks but before he could ask more, Jack uses his only hand tossing the portkey to Harry who clumsily catches it and just like that in a blind blue light is transported to safety…


	107. Insanity Runs Through The Veins

“He did it! Yes!!!” Happily the crowd cheer. “I told you he’d make it!” George smiles happily at me bringing me into a well needed hug as we both leap into one another’s arms grinning giddy, happy as I feel familiar warmth of bliss, joy, and most of all relief, his scent of peppermint, bringing a smile of relief to my lips. I got to see him! Opportunely, I use my rather small size to slip through the cracks of the crowd and arrive only then to hear the horrified screech from Defluer. Puzzled, I stop in my tracks slowly feeling the heat of my blood and George’s embrace on me slowly fade away as I feel my blood turn icy cold as I stare at the dead corpse of…Cedric.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Horrified, I release a scream, rushing over as Dumbledore attempts to rip the weeping victor from Cedric.

“Harry! What happened!? What happened!?” I scream as his tear hues met mine but remain glued to Cedric as I hug him from behind hearing his loud wails which I cannot help but share. His cold wet tears splash across my clothing staining it but I don’t care, my grip on the broken Harry tightens.

“No! No! No, don't!” Harry screams at Dumbledore for trying to touch Cedric ice cold body. “For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?” Fudge demands as I glare frostily at him.

“What do you think happened? It’s your fault; it’s your entire fault!! We lost him thanks to you!!!” I snap back making Fudge scowl under my cold glare as Harry breaks down in my arms.

“He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. l couldn't leave him, not there,” Harry cries on me, screaming his report to Dumbledore who caresses his cheeks trying to calm him down as I lightly rock Harry back and forth, trying to regain my composure, I can’t cry, not in front of so many people. “lt's all right, Harry. lt's all right. He's home. You both are, Ms Smith,” Dumbledore turns to me as I nod knowing my job to keep an eye on the crying mess.

“Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people,” We hear Fudge arguing with Dumbledore as the sorrowful news slowly spreads. “Let me through. Let me through! Let me through! That's my son! That's my boy!” I hear the loud cry of Mr Diggory, his voice wailed, cracked and sobbing not that I can blame him, considering another member lost to his family.

“lt's my boy!” Loudly, he wails, clinging to the dead body of his son, lost, broken and upset.

Roughly, we feel a hand pull up upwards and next thing I know Moody has us both pinned to his chest, whispering in our ears.

“Come on. Get up. Easy, easy!” Moody hisses.

“No!!” Harry screams.

“Let him go Moody!” I hiss but it fall to deaf ears. “This is not where you want to be right now. Come on,” Moody tries to coax the wailing Harry.

“No!!!” Harry screams.

“lt's all right, l got you. l got you. Come on. Easy, now,” Moody slowly sets me down gently while clinging to the stubborn Harry as I try to regain my composure, putting on a familiar mask.

“Isn’t it better to put on a mask rather then get hurt?”

“No! No!” Harry scream as he is dragged and I follow not wanting to leave my crying friend alone to Moody’s office.

“Are you all right, Potter? Does it hurt? That?” Softly, Moody places the shaking mess on a chair as I kneel down, allowing Harry to lean on me.

“It’s all my fault…Blake, Voldemort he…” Quietly, I shush him.

“Harry you couldn’t have done anything you didn’t know, Cedric wouldn’t want you like this,” I reason softly.

“Blake…I saw them again,” He turns to me, his watery hues meeting my grey blue pair. “Them?” I whisper.

“My mother and father…they-”

“Not so much now. Perhaps l'd better take a look at it,” Moody intervenes as Harry turns to me and I nod, seeing his eyes begging for me not to leave him and wishing to speak more so I remain by his side.

“Here Blake, this will ease your nerves,” Moody passes me a vial which I simply drink, only to flinch back from the vile taste of it and hiss, cradling my suddenly throbbing forehead.

“Blake?” Harry whispers concerned.

“It has a bit of a kick to it but it’ll be fine,” Moody huffs as I shakily nod, trusting my teacher.

“The cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it,” Harry informs him as Harry reveals his cut wrist, my eyes narrowing and flinching back as I hiss clutching my wrist, feeling a familiar searing pain from the mark resembling…it.

“What was it like?” Moody questions my eyes narrowing at the sheer awe in his tone.

“What was he like?” Harrys uneasy gaze met my pointed pair as we both clutch our own wrists.

“Who?” Harry questions.

“The Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?” Moody whispers, my eyes sharpening at the hidden tone of almost bliss, envy even.

“l don't know. lt was like l'd fallen into one of my dreams into one of my nightmares…”Harry begins as my brow furrows when hearing a familiar sound of the cork, my eyes widen when I see him begin to stagger. Slowly, I pull out my wand.

“Were there others? ln the graveyard, were there others?” Moody exclaims as my eyes widen. “Graveyard? What graveyard?” I question halting him in his stuttering as he slowly turns to Harry and I, a sense of horror, uneasiness, and fear now invading the room.

“ l… l don't think l said anything about a graveyard, professor,” Harry adds, his eyes tense and scared at the sudden fall in temperature.

''Marvellous creatures, dragons, aren't they?'' Did you think that miserable oaf would've led you into the woods…if l hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if l hadn't had little Blakey help him out?” Shocked my eyes widen in dismay at his reveal and his smug smirk.

“W-who are you!? How did you know!?” I demand from him, feeling a heavy pain in my chest and fear from the betrayal as I point my shaking wand at him.

“Oh I know a lot about you Blake, so much more than you know about yourself. Did you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder could've provided you and Blake with the gillyweed if l hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?” Moody declares as Harry stands, his eyes broaden in fear of the true villain.

“lt was you from the beginning. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum, but you-”

''But-but- Moody mocks his sputtering as I seethe pointing my wand at him. “Don’t you dare get any closer!” I bark threateningly at him.

“You would point your wand at me!? Of all people!?” He sneers as I stare lost to his words.

“You won because l made it so, Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord,” Disgusted, I stagger back as Moody greedily laps up the blood from Harry’s stab wound, causing him to hiss his blood, eagerly licking it. What the hell is wrong with this psycho!?

“Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that l have once and for all…silenced the great Harry Potter and not only that, the brought back the fruits of her labour,” He smirks psychotically at us as I raise my wand, foaming.

“Ava-” I begin the spell only to stop taken aback at the slam of the door is burst open and the teachers all pile in as I grab Harry, pushing him back far from the psychopath as possible, we are huddled in the corner as Dumbledore glides over, disarming Moody and roughly grabbing him by the throat, forcing his mouth to open.

“Blake! Harry!” McGonagall rushes over to us. “Are you alright?” She whispers concerned as I nod shakily and point to the shaken Harry as she stand protectively in front of us. Enraged, professor Snape arrives, quickly checking me over, whispering in a low tone if I’m well and I nod as he then glides over to Dumbledore’s side.

“Severus. That's it, take it,” Dumbledore orders as Severus pours a potion into Moody’s forced mouth, forcing him to drink it.

“Do you know who l am?” Coldly, Dumbledore questions, wand aimed at him.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Moody hisses out, his tone disgusted.

“Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?” Dumbledore demands angrily much to my shock at the usually calm and wise old man.

“No,” He hisses back, almost forced.

“ls he in this room? ls he in this room?” Dumbledore questions as he glances at the chest we are near.

“Harry, Blake, away from there!” Dumbledore orders as we approach the worried McGonagall who stands in front of us and away from the chest. With a flick of the wand, the dark chest slowly opens revealing multiple layers and we all loom over to peer inside, the long dark narrow prison is…Alastor Moody!?

“You all right, Alastor?” Dumbledore questions the male.

“l'm sorry, Albus,” Moody’s voice echoes back, guilt in his tone as he clutches his left eye.

“That's Moody. But then who's…?” Harry puzzled turns to me for the answer which for once I don’t have until…I loyally turn to Snape, catching the same idea as he as he opens the potion, sniffing it.

“Polyjuice Potion,” Snape identifies and glances at me as our ideas align together.

“Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus. We'll get you up in a minute,” Dumbledore assures Moody.

“Harry!” I call out concerned as we all turn to the shifting, morphing, and changing stranger sat in front seated. His once short tubby frame shrinking into a body structure of a tall, lanky, thin man. Clothes far too big for him and a familiar electric blue eye falls to the ground, looking around as I stare disgusted at the eyeball on the floor. Slowly, the transformation changes as we all turn to the male sat before us, he…

“You’re the man I saw at the cup,” I whisper my eyes recognising the lanky induvial and his familiar dirty blonde hair.

“Ah so you recognise me now, how sweet, you know your mother would have known the second I stepped into Hogwarts” He smirks condescendingly at me as I scowl.

“And here we go again,” I grumble annoyed at the same cliché villain obsessed with my mother.

“Blake,” Snape turns to me as he pushes me behind him, glaring steely at the male beneath him.

“You can’t hide her from the truth forever, heh!” He taunts his tongue darts out like a snake licking his lips, hungry almost.

“Wait…” I intervene kneeling down opposite the man I once knew and trusted now noting more than a stranger. His blues meet my own as I stare at him hurt evident in my eyes.

“Everything you said, was it a lie?” I question my tone shaky and vulnerable as I see briefly a look of guilt and pain in his eyes.

“Lies!” He spits out lunging towards me, like a dog with rabies as I feel a heavy pain in my chest while Snape pulls me back, glaring at him.

“Barty Crouch Junior,” Dumbledore identifies the male as my eyes widen recalling the last time we spoke to Crouch…so this is what he meant by being alone…a small pang of guilt hits me for the poor man, to have his own flesh and blood become a death eater would be horrible.

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours,” Confidently, he smirks at Harry and I much to our confusion. “Your arm, Harry Blake,” Together Dumbledore roughly pulls our sleeves up, Harry wincing from the wound while I wince from the rough treatment on my wrist and the iron like grip that may cause bruising from Dumbledore as he reveals. Wide eyed, I stare in horror at the alien mark on my wrist. I have never seen that there unless in my dreams….

I stare in utter horror, disgust and fear at the death mark on my wrist, formed from underneath my skin, almost like it was shaped using my veins, pulsating making me grimace at the throbbing pain beneath.

“You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned,” Crouch laughs confidently as his grey blue hues meet my terrified pair. Roughly, I feel a hand pull me back far from Crouch as I look up at the seething Snape, glaring daggers at the man in the chair protectively standing before me, making sure to keep a distance.

I stare still reeling in from the shock as Snape drags me away from the room, trying to keep as much distance from the mad man as possible as Harry and I are dragged away, his voice echoes in the empty dark and dreary room, my ears listening and forever remembering his cracked gaze on my back as his final words to me echo in my head, forever stored, sealed, scarred into my memory…

“Insanity runs through the veins….you’ll see soon enough…”


	108. Common Cuddling

Shakily, Harry and I are returned to our room however as Harry is about to be guided back into the Gryffindor common room thanks to McGonagall I stop in my steps, my heels no longer echo in the quiet still silent hallway of Hogwarts. My ears hear the sound of robes gliding as my watery hues, still shocked, still scared and still lost to all this information and questions coming forward into my mind meet a pair of cold steely onyx pair.

“Blake…”

“I…don’t understand…why? Why can’t I understand this…what did that…that man mean? What does this curse mean? I hate it! I hate it so much! I thought the pain would stop you said when I took that sleeping potion, the pain would stop, the mark would stop, the dreams would stop!!!” I whisper, my voice trembling as I seethe, glaring down at the mark on m veins, refusing to hide it any longer.

Softly, I feel a cool comforting hand on my shoulder making my tearful expression look up at the soft concern of Snape as he slowly caress my cheek, wiping away the drops of water from my eyes.

“It doesn’t matter, do not let that mad man’s words faze you. He is just trying to get into your mind,” Snape whispers softly to me.

“Then how did he know so much of my mother and me?” I question.

Blake…he…he most likely learned this from the Dark Lord, do not let this effect you that’s what he wants,” Snape repeats as I scowl.

“But…no one knows I can speak mermish,” I argue softly as I hear Snape release a soft sigh.

Slowly, to my horror he lifts up his sleeve, my eyes widening at a familiar mark similar to mine.

“We both carry a weight and burden none of us wished to have. We cannot allow there words to affect us Blake. No matter what happens, no matter what is said, no matter what occurs after this day. I am here and we can both figure this out,” Professor Snape whispers his tone gentle, soft and vulnerable as I release a small sob.

Slowly, my hands wrap around Snape, startling his awkward form as I bring him into a hug which he slowly returns, slowly caressing my hair with his fingertips as I feel a familiar sense of warmth, safety and care from his glass like touches as I final break down, feeling as though I can with the teacher of my childhood and now…

“Come, you must not let those words faze you, rest,” He orders causing me to smile gently at his kind tone changing to his usual stoic stone cold tone. “Thank you professor,” I bow my head grateful for his advice and concern as he simply nods.

“Blake do not…” He begins.

“I won’t, as long as we won’t speak of mine,” I whisper softly seeing Snape’s sombre nod, we depart from one another, I walk over to McGonagall.

“Will you be alright?” She asks as I simply nod.

“I’ll be fine how’s Harry?” I question.

“Resting, like you should be honestly it’s always you four,” She softly chuckles.

“It’s not like we ask for it,” I sass back smirking at her soft smile as she softly smooths my hair bringing a smile to my lips at the motherly look in her eye. “Rest well,” She whispers and I nod as the painting opens, after giving the password and then I head back inside the common room, only for my eyes to widen when I find a silent sleeping George on the common room sofa.

“What on earth is he doing up so late?” Frowning, I peer over the table, finding no such books, so he’s not studying then again; he doesn’t seem like the type to revise, I suppose.

Hm? Could be planning his next prank for next year or as a final farewell to the other schools, no…

Hmm? I frown my brain racking numerous ideas as I decide to take a seat next to the slumbering mess, I can’t help but emit a small smile at his cute sleeping expression as well as the drool falling down his face, he looks like a saint if it weren’t for the saliva.

Hm, I got nothing. Sighing, I decide to ask the source. Gently, I reach out shaking George lightly making him jolt up; wide brown hues meet my blue as I see briefly a look of worry quickly morph to relief when his brown hues meet my blue ones. “Blake!” Relief fills George’s tone as he engulfs me into his arms. Naturally, I hug back, enjoying the warmth, comfort and safety as well as the familiar easing smells from mint to pine, putting me at ease as I nuzzle into his chest, feeling my muscles relax, feeling at ease and calm once I’ve returned to his arms.

“What were you doing here sleeping?” I enquire curious as he frowns.

“Waiting for you dummy,” He sighs.

“Waiting for me? Why?” I question puzzled by his actions, surely he should be resting considering the dramatic day.

“Look I don’t know what happened, but I know you and Cedric were…close and, I was worried about you,” George sighs tiredly as my eyes soften at the reminder, ah yes I suppose I didn’t react as most people would well not as dramatic as most.

“George…thank you,” I smile grateful finding it a tad bit odd still how people can be concerned for one another considering back home, you would deal with the issue on your own or bottle it up. My chest lightens at the soft smile he gives me. “I…I know I didn’t react as bad as Cho for example or Harry, I just…in my life I have seen death numerous times at balls, at home, anyway and I’ve grown adjust in a sense you never know if the person you were speaking to in the game would be alive the next day. Heck you wouldn’t even know if you’d be alive the next day,” I explain smiling tightly recalling the several friends lost…

“Blake,” I feel Georges warm hands around my waist, bringing me close into his chest as I nuzzle into his chest accepting the kind gesture.

“This isn’t a game Blake, I know you, I know you may act all level headed and calm and composed but I know you’re hurting deep down. Just know you can talk to me about it, about anything and I’ll listen,” He smiles softly at me bringing a softer smile to my lips at his genuine kind words. Should I tell him? Momentarily, I glance at my wrist, grimacing at the sharp throbbing pain when finding the familiar mark peeking through the bandages now loosened from my reveal to Snape, no….I can’t he…shouldn’t get involved with something like this. Quietly, I pull down my sleeve, hiding it from his view…it’s best this way that no one sees it.

“Honestly, you are too sweet,” I chuckle.

“But that’s what you love about me,” He teases pecking my cheek as I release a small giggle.

“I suppose but in the game you’d be dead by now, your sweetness would be easily manipulated,” I state as he nervously laughs at my cold but honest words.

“Well why don’t you quit the game? You sound like you fear it, hate it, despise it,” George frowns.

“I wish I could George honestly seeing the lives you Weasley’s and the others live look so very peaceful but…I grew up in a different world to you, it will always be my home, I see the world differently to many while you see the world through personality I have been taught to see through status and such. It’s sad but overtime I grew excited for the game, the adrenaline pumping if I would live or die the thrill of dancing with your enemy or friend, oh! Or the exciting rush of energy in trying to keep tabs on those of the court, whether if they have become a threat to you or not, its divine, heavenly, angelic,” I gush animated speaking of the game not seeing George’s soft frown and sweat drop from my words.

“You’re mental,” He huffs.

“But you like this mental child,” I smirk.

“I do, that I cannot deny, no matter how hard I try,” Cheekily, he chuckles lightly bringing me into his chest causing a brighter smile to my lips as he nuzzles my cheek, happily, the two of us enjoy one another’s company but I spot George glances shyly down at my lips.

“C-can I?” Awkwardly, he coughs looking away, a blush on his cheeks as I chuckle lightly.

“I don’t see why not?” I smile as he plants his lips on mine, I smile happily kissing back as I feel a rush of sparks, bliss, and happiness from his soft, smooth, and gentle kiss, he kisses me as though I was glass, it’s adorable. Happily, once our lips depart from one another and my heart calms its erratic pacing, I lean into George’s chest as he releases a tired breathe.

“Wanna stay down here for the night?” He offers as I frown, debating whether to or not but as I contemplate the positives and negatives, I feel a comforting set of warm, reassuring, lean arms wrap gently around my frame and hear the soft snores of George.

Well, guess the decision has been made, not that I don’t mind it, not at all…

Happily, for the rest of the night, George and I lay with one another, a simple but loving embrace that I wish to never escape from, enjoying one another’s company though the chilly night of the common room….


	109. Farewell Funeral

Silently, we all sit down in the great hall, the lights are no light, and the colours are a dull grey as we all bow our heads silently mourning the great loss that was Cedric Diggory. I am sat by George I release a shaky sigh, already adjusted to these sorts of ceremonies, I notice a few others tearful expressions including a shaken, lost, silently sobbing Juliet, biting her lip, glaring daggers of pure hatred at me. My eyes widen at the rude girl seeing her in such a awakened state however I flinch back at the sharp glare sent my way by a male by Juliet’s side, his arm around her waist as he glares harshly at me, I believe he is named Blaise, a Slytherin, I have heard the two often spending time together and I heard of them arranged to be married, to be contorting one another, it’s not rare for these sorts of arrangements to occur, my brother managed to escape his thanks to this apprenticeship luckily, but Juliet is not so lucky, unless he likes her, cause I know she don’t.

Silently, I glance at the sniffling Emma and Seamus giving her a soft strokes on the back, trying to help the emotional girl, I then turn to Emily acting like stone, her face unfazed matching my own in a sense, perhaps she has faced her own demons in the past. I mean she grew up in the muggle world and from what I gathered; she didn’t exactly have a normal beginning being on the streets and such.

A soft spark interrupts my thoughts drifting away as I glance down to see a familiar bigger, leaner, warmer hand on my colder, thinner, delicate hand. I look up to meet a pair of saddened browns, I feel George squeeze my hand reminding me he’s here for me, I can’t help but smile sadly as I return with my own squeeze, reminding one another we are here and will support one another as I feel a familiar heat enter my ice cold body, making me notice the chilly temperature of my body from the stony sad atmosphere surrounding the once cheerful, jovial and animated Great Hall. Respectfully, I notice the other schools begin present as well as the headmasters each with a look of grief on their features.

I turn to Dumbledore on his podium commencing his speech.

“Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded and, most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now, l think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this,” Dumbledore reveals as I hear a few gasps of surprise in particular from a angry looking Emma while I frown.

Of course they would hide it, it would ruin Fudge’s image make it seem as though he either works for the dark lord and caused Diggory’s death or his security wasn’t up to spot which as I recall from his campaign. He promised that he would never allow us to be fearful of you know who again, heh, surprise, surprise politicians lie and try to do anything to look good even if it means lying and covering up the truth. A small spark of respect for Dumbledore for speaking the truth rather than hide it, which is what most schools would have done.

“But not to do so, l think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. ln light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end,” Dumbledore finishes as we all bow our heads, going silent to pay tribute to our loss. I’ve always wondered though from Dumbledore’s description of Cedric, why was he never in Gryffindor? He explained how he was brave and determined two traits of Gryffindor but then again loyalty is a key aspect of Hufflepuff…

After the ceremony, it’s time to bid our goodbyes to the schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Institute. I hear the loud claps, goodbyes and sorrowful, sobs of everyone bidding their goodbyes, I smile as I notice Emma wave goodbye to one of the Durmstrang boys, giggling to notice the short glare sent to the obviously taller, more buffer and menacing looking Durmstrang sent by a jealous Seamus. I smirk when I spot Hermione talking to some of our other friends in Gryffindor but then Krum intervenes handling her some paper, ah so he wants to keep in touch...yeah that won’t last.

Curious, I raise a brow when I spot a sulking Ron on the stone seat looking at everyone saying goodbye obliviously to a familiar two girls, one of which he tried to ask out to the Yule ball only to fail miserably and scream at him, approach in her blue uniform by her side a familiar girl from the Black Lake trial.

“Au revoir, Ron, Fleur Delacour’s little sister pecks his cheek making him blink surprised as Fleur herself pecks him on the temple, leaving the star struck boy who quickly frowns in deep thought as I smile and take a seat by his side.

“Careful Ron, you using your brain may damage you,” I warn him chuckling as he turns to me.

“Oh just shove off,” He sulks as I follow his gaze to find Hermione talking to Krum.

Should I? Shouldn’t I? Hmm…Sighing, I place my hand on Ron’s shoulder making him turn to see my small smile.

“Take your time with your emotions, don’t rush into things,” Softly, I inform him seeing his eyes soften and he releases a tired sigh.

“You’re weird sometimes,” He exclaims.

“I know,” I shrug.

“You’re going to be a weird sister in law,” He teases lightly as my eyes widen at his wording.

“I-I…shove off,” I huff frowning as he releases a smug chuckle from my defeated expression. Eventually, the school’s head off to their vehicles, Durmstrang return to their boat and Beauxbatons their carriages. I wonder if Hagrid ever exchanged contact information with the headmistress, it’s a shame I missed my chances of teasing them not that I’m against them, if anything I think they’d be adorable together. Team Hagxine anyone?

“Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?” Ron questions as we all spot Harry and approach him.

“No,” We all chorus exhausted.

“ l didn't think so. Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?” Ron jokes lightly as we all head towards the lone balcony to look out at the fleeting carriage flying high in the sky with their Pegasus’ and the boat, descending back into the dark depths of the water.

“Everything's going to change now, isn't it?” Hermione sighs as we all turn to the scared girl. Harry places his hand on Hermione’s shoulder making her raise her head to us. “Yes,” Harry confirms.

“What’s life like without a little fun?” I offer trying to be optimistic and turn to Harry for confirmation.

“See, that’s the time to do it,” Harry smirks.

“Promise you'll write this summer. All three of you,” Hermione turns to us as I laugh nervously.

“l won't. You know l won't,” Ron smirks.

“Harry will, won't you?” Hermione turns to Harry hopeful.

“Yeah,” Harry confirms.

“Every week,” Hermione smiles my way.

“If she isn’t busy writing to my brother that is,” Ron teases as I scowl.

“Too soon Ron,” I huff while he chuckles.

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t find this weird,” I point out frowning.

“Eh, we all knew, George wouldn’t shut up about you, it was getting annoying, he wasn’t subtle at all, you know Blake can do this, you know if Blake was,” Ron huffs as I look away, oh boy…

“I’ll try though I may be busy for a while,” I warn the trio who raise a brow.

“A game is about to begin,” I smirk readily as the two sweat drop having an idea of my implication as we all head out to the balcony, together watching the schools leave and another Hogwarts school year comes to an end…


	110. Troublesome Trial

Calmly, I speed walk through the Ministry knowing full well not to run; it would be humiliating especially with these heels…

Curious, my eyes spot a familiar stand, my eyes widening to spot a familiar headmaster; does he not know how late he is? Quickly, I rush inside.

“Ah good day Ms Dolohov, rare to see someone of your status visit us a simple sweet booth like ours,” He smiles at us bowing his head. “Chocolate please,” I request as I pay him, “keep the change,” I utter smirking at his wide eyed expression of joy and shock. I grab the chocolate and stuff it into my pocket, quickly making my way to the department of Harry’s trial.

“Ah thank you Nigel,” I smile as the bell hopper smiles at me bowing his head respectfully as a few paper airplanes leave and I depart from the golden elevator, my heels clicking in the hollow hallway or so I thought…

Smirking, I make my way towards the trial; my ears perk up at the judge.

“I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story... but since you can produce no witnesses of the event?” I hear the acquainted voice of Fudge much to my irritation so I decide to intervene.

“Excuse me sir but for one you barely gave Harry time to rehearse this so called story you believe in,” I enter, my heels click and echoing in the empty courtroom.

“Blake!” I hear Harry gasp as I ignore him, my eyes trained on the grimace on his face.

“I apologise for my lateness, Dumbledore, courtroom it would seem the time had been altered and I was not informed,” I bow my head hiding a smirk to see a few obedient nods of the head. Yeah that’s right, you’re friends of my mother meaning, you don’t want to get on my bad side, heh…people are so easy to woo over and use.

“I apologise Ms Dolohov but the trial has already begun and due to your lack of-”

“I allow Ms Dolohov’s right to be here as assistant to me, she is here on my behalf,” Dumbledore offers as I bow my head grateful I notice Harry’s uneased look sent my way which I return with a firm nod, making him release a anxious breathe as Dumbledore and I share a look and turn back to the courtroom.

“Pardon me, minister, but as it happens, we can,” Dumbledore reveals as a woman, an elderly woman stands in a chair before us, she is wearing a grey coat from what I presume is a floral designed attire.

“Please describe the attack,” One of the women of the court orders her as I bored wander around while Dumbledore stays rooted to standing like a silent statue. My eyes catch on to a rather happy looking one, particularly standing out while the others wear dull tones of colour under their robes she wears a perky pink, my eyes narrow at her as her snake like eyes meet mine. Something is off with that one…

“What did they look like? Well, one of them was very large and the other rather skinny,” The woman responds. “Not the boys. The Dementors,” Fudge snaps.

“Oh, right, right. Well, big. Cloaked. Then everything went cold... as though all the happiness had gone from the world,” The woman describes the event as I feel a faint chill of familiarity at the situation recalling another situation similar to that years ago…

“Now, look here. Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard. The odds are astronomical,” Fudge scoffs, laughing fakely.

“I don't think anyone would believe, the Dementors were there by coincidence, minister,” Dumbledore exclaims.

“I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though... you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy,” The woman speaks. Frowning, my eyes narrow at her.

“I’m sorry to point this out but you’re wrong for you see this is not the first time, Harry has been victim to a unnecessary dementor attack in fact it occurred thanks to the dementors. YOU gave us to keep an eye on of YOUR prisoners who escaped Azkaban; YOUR prison that was so secure that you believed no one could escape until Black succeeded. If you do not believe me then I am a witness to this as well as a professor Lupin who saved Harry from the attack and taught him the spell in self-defence in case the dementor ever tried to fight against him again…” I explain calmly seeing the woman eyes dilate as briefly a look of disgust appears but she replaces it with a twitchy smile. I ignore the shiver of fear from the woman oddly reminding me of mother…

“That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary but Ms Dolohov has a point. Which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization. Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack. Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible,” Dumbledore pleads to him.

“He is not back,” Fudge whispers hissing still arguing as I glare at him.

“Then tell me how did Cedric Diggory perish? From his autopsy it shows no signs of scars, cuts or any tissue injuries caused by the maze, instead the body was stone cold, its symptoms looked to be the cause of one of the forbidden curses, tell me who do we know us-”

“-In the matter of Harry Potter the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations,” Dumbledore begins as I bite my lip seething at being rudely interrupted.

“Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore!” Stubbornly, Cornelius refuses to bow down.

“You would change a law just to see fit a innocent boy be punished for an act of self-defence?” I question as he is silenced at my argument making him see petty in the eyes of the court.

“Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?” Dumbledore huffs.

“You know you’ve done it once, you all have back before it wasn’t a law,” I add eyeing the crowd who looks away as my smirk widen at them being caught guilty.

“Those in favour of conviction?” The woman enquires from the descriptions as the court shows no hands until slowly Cornelius puts his up and a few follow making me scoff, of course, bribery makes you go far in this system or just for his favour. I notice a certain perky pink hand up as well.

“Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?” The same woman who asked for a description questions. Smirking, I watch directly eyeing the scowling Cornelius as about eight percent of the court raises their hand, easily out voting Cornelius’s vote, much to my satisfaction.

Panicked, Fudge sinks into his seat as I silently seethe at the stubborn old fool, feeling my teeth bare wanting to cut his throat, he’s risking so many lives…Cedric even, so many just to keep his stupid image. A cool, cold, calm hand interrupts my glaring as I am pulled back by Dumbledore. His aged old eyes meet mine as I feel a wave of peace hit me calming my angered state and my boiling blood cools as I steely glare at the ground, arms crossed and Dumbledore releases me as we look up at the decision of the vote.

“No…no not you,” Gently I whisper to the lost and confused old lady slowly putting her gloved hand up as I softly place it back down. Tensely, she smiles at me as I take out from my pocket some chocolate. “Want some chocolate?” I ask as she nods nervously and I give her a piece bringing a smile to her lips, calming the nerves of the lady I then turn back to the court.

“Cleared of all charges,” Bitterly, Cornelius raises his gavel ending the trial. Swiftly, Dumbledore nods at me and leaves as I turn to a grinning Harry relieved, he rushes over to me.

“Blake thank you so much!” Harry hugs me.

“See I told you, you’d be fine,” I smile and he hugs me again.

“I mean it thank you Blake, you were amazing! You never let Cornelius cut you off, you didn’t look down, your voice like wow,” Harry gushes as I chuckle. “When your born in a household like mine you learn to project your voice, oh hey Harry?” I smile as he blinks when I get out a familiar chocolate abr.

“Oh yeah Harry here have some chocolate,” I smile giving him some of the chocolate which causes him to chuckle lightly but I accept the gift, happily…

Now let’s get out of here I’m getting a migraine from all this ridiculous bickering….” I grumble earning a soft chuckle from Harry and we head out…


	111. Luna Legend

“Ah Hogwarts sweet Hogwarts…yeah that saying does not work,” I huff after sleeping on the train ride here on George’s lap I stayed behind to catch up with the guys.

“Did you really have to give Lupin that chocolate?” Ron pouts his stomach grumbling as I roll my eyes.

“It was a fun joke besides we owe him chocolate,” I argue.

“But still I got to wonder when Sirius is in dog form is he naked or…?” I turn to Harry for the answer.

“Why are you event thinking of my godfather like that?” Harry questions.

“Oh come on we were all thinking it,” I mutter only to receive silence.

“Fine be in denial,” I huff tired as we exit the train.

“I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it,” Shocked, my eyes narrow at the familiar pompous voice, and I turn to Malfoy and Juliet.

“What'd I tell you? Complete nutter,” Draco taunts.

“Fitting for the witch of the dart arts to hang around a nutter, she probably made him go crazy with a curse of hers!” Juliet taunts me smirking as I roll my eyes.

“Really that’s the best you could do,” I scoff.

“Shut it girl,” Roughly, Malfoy shoves her forward making me raise a brow.

“Don’t forget our little arrangement Dolohov,” Malfoy grits his teeth my eyes narrow seeing his disdain as well as mine or the idea but we bite our lips.

“Just stay away from me!” Harry shouts thankfully Ron holds him back from decking him.

“It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?” Ron tries to calm him down as we make our way towards the carriages.

We notice one of them go on ahead, I raise a brow at Cho looking directly at Harry, oh oy. Harry no offence but we barely know the girl and I know an even better girl in store for you…

“Hi, guys,” I turn to smile at Neville. “Hey, Neville,” We greet him back only for the guys eyes to stay glued on to the fleeting figure of the carriage. 

“Hey there, Neville, what’s that?” I question staring at the plant. “Don’t ask,” Ron grumbles as I frown.

“Mimbulus mimbletonia, it’s very rare,” Neville smiles as I merely nod, looking at the plant reminding me of a cactus..

“What is it?” Hermione notices Harry frown as I follow his gaze only for my eyes to widen at the familiar horse.

“SEA BISCUIT YOU CAME BACK TO ME!!!” Happily, I cheer falling to my knees overjoyed to see my pet having returned. Haah I knew I wasn’t mental take that brother, take that father, take that doctor Victoria! I am not crazy! I smile recalling Sebastian being some type of winged horse; most of their anatomy is identical to a horse, excluding their large wings that sprout from their back. Unlike the Abraxan, another breed of winged horses, Sea biscuit’s wings do not possess any feathers at all; they have vast, black, and leathery wings that are more similar to those of bats. I smile as I recall the several times of begging Sea biscuit to let me ride but sadly the horse would always refuse, instead just wanting to run around the forest together, aww those were the days.

Sea biscuits’ fleshless, lustrous bodies are covered with a translucent and glossy coat. This smooth and dark skin is a bit slippery and so thin that Sea biscuit’s bones are clearly defined through the entire extension of their sleek bodies. These eerie horses have long black manes, as well as a large tail, either with flowing black hair, like horses or ending in a tuft, like a zebras. Softly, I smile as I recall once drawing sea biscuit it wasn’t the best design I drew but I tried, I remember showing it to Lilian her expression was grave but she smiled, a forced smile and hugged me as I offered Lilian the chance to meet Sea biscuit but she refused so I showed it to mother, her expression was that of shock and horror, demanding where I met this horse and I told her, so began my departure from the outside world in the countryside, I met sea biscuit at the country home we had when I was a child, often visiting to get away from the big city to relax, it was nice…

“Um Blake why are you on the floor?” Hermione questions slowly as I look up. “Don’t you see Sea biscuit?” I question brow furrowed pointing at my long lost best buddie. “No, we just see you on the ground,” Ron deadpans as Neville helps me up and I turn to Harry, each of us giving one another the…You seeing what I’m seeing look.

“What's what?” Ron frowns still lost. Why the heck can’t they see Sea biscuit?

“That’s. Pulling the carriage,” Harry points to Sea biscuit.

“Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry, It's pulling itself, like always,” Hermione whispers as I blink my eyes narrowing at the girl reading a book, she has platinum blonde hair.

NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO DOCTOR VICTORIA! NO MORE DRUGS!!! NO MORE POTIONS! I AM A FINE AND HEALTHY FEMALE TEENAGER!!!

“You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am,” The girl exclaims as we all board the carriage, the girl has waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She seems unique…interesting. She turns to us as I feel a wave of relief hit me. “Really?” I ask genuinely worried as she nods.

“Everyone, this is Loony Love- Luna Lovegood,” Hermione hesitates changing from her nickname to her real name. a tinge of sympathy hits me for her, considering my title as witch of the dark arts can sting at times but you adjust in a way.

“What an interesting necklace,” Hermione awkwardly begins the conversation as I glance at the book she’s reading upside down…

“It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the Nargles, Hungry. I hope there's pudding,” Luna smiles.

Nervously, everyone turns silent at the strange girl while I just turn to her smirking…

“I’m going to like you…” I smile at her which she returns with her own smile.

“Name’s Blake,” I introduce myself.

“Nice to meet you Blake,” Luna smiles and the carriage goes off heading towards another year of Hogwarts…


	112. Difference Of Views

Loudly, I hear the loud metal clangs of cutlery as the others dig into their food while I calmly enjoy my food, reading one of the books, Luna leant me. It’s interesting I can say that much…

I smile as I feel a familiar arm around my waist as I look up at George animatedly talking to Fred while eating. “You got something there,” George smirks as I raise a brow and watch George wipe away the ruby red ketchup on my cheek. “Thanks,” I roll my eyes at the dummy happily eating his food, blushing from the brief contact.

“Oi is that a hickey?” I see! Fred cackles as I blink multiple times until my eyes widen as I feel a wave of embarrassment hit me as I quickly try to hide it. “George you devil!” Fred laughs slapping his brother’s shoulder. “Shove off,” George huffs as I release a small chuckle at the dumbass.

“Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave,” I frown at Dumbledore’s announcement. Why is Hagrid absent? I hope he’s okay…

“We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge,” My eyes widen at the familiar perky woman in ugly pink. “She was at my trial,” I hear Harry who turns to see my unsettled features. “Something isn’t right about her,” I whisper to George. “Don’t have to tell me that, look at all that pink,” George whistles causing a chuckle from Fred however my frown silences the two.

“Blake she’s a teacher she can’t be that bad,” George reasons as I feel his thumb rub circle around my waist trying to coax me to calm down. “I’m being serious something is off with her,” I whisper gravely making the two frown.

“And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind yo-”

Wide eyed, I stare at the rude woman slowly standing up, a snake like smile on her features as she rudely interrupts Dumbledore. I notice a few raised brows from the other teachers eating by her side. “Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends,” Umbridge smiles falsely at us as I feel a shiver of fear from that plastered smile.

“That's likely,” The twins chorus sarcastically as I frown still unsure on the woman who hears the twins, her eyes narrowed when she spots me a devious smirk on her features but I merely return one back, recalling mothers lessons of a challenging smirk, if one smirks at you it’s a challenge, a challenge you must not falter from or else they are victorious and I’m not giving that woman the satisfaction.

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited,” Umbridge explains in a sickly sweet honey tone.

“Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating,” Dumbledore mutters as he claps for her and hesitatingly we follow suit.

“Illuminating? What a load of waffle,” Ron scoffs. “What's it mean?” Harry whispers.

“Magic is forbidden in the corridors,” Hermione answers.

“It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts,” I sigh frowning feeling a wave of worry take root as Umbridge sits down. Why do I feel like she’s going to be a bigger threat to get rid of than Voldemort?

After unpacking, I decide to head back to the common room only to frown as I take note of all the distrustful eyes on Harry, Seamus stands scowling at him with the Daily Prophet in his hands. Emma is too the side looking conflicted to intervene.

“Me mum didn't want me to come back this year,” Seamus reveals. “Why not?” Harry questions.

“Let me see. Because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore,” Seamus scowls as I raise a brow and approach the table, raising a bow at a goblet of juice and deciding to take a sip listening in until I believe it’s time to intervene.

“What, your mum believes them?” Harry frowns.

“Nobody was there the night Cedric died,” Seamus argues as I feel a cold rush and my grip on the goblet like cup tighten into a vice grip.

“I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother,” Harry scoffs scowling at Seamus who glares daggers. “Don't talk about my mother!” Seamsu steps forward and that’s when Emma and I step forward.

“Seamus stop,” Emma whispers but it falls to deaf ears.

“Honestly, I leave you guy alone for a second and already your picking on Harry. Here I thought Gryffindor’s were meant to look out for each other, here I thought you were smart enough to make decision for yourself not allow such pox writings to affect your viewpoint, seems I underestimated you all. This is why Seamus people like you shouldn’t work for the ministry, one person says something, and you all believe it, honesty like goldfish,” I scoff.

“Oh like you know it all!” Seamus scowls.

“I know more than you do, I know not to listen to one source but multiple from different sides and make a conclusion myself rather than have one source feed me a one sided story,” I argue making Seamus stand down as I huff, shaking my head at the fool.

“We do, but we don’t lie!” Seamus argues.

“Oh please says the idiots reading from a newspapers of lies honestly you guys are just snakes waiting to feed of Harry like he’s your prey. Now let me ask you something, have you read any other paper than the prophet?” I question hands outwards to the whole of Gryffindor, even the twins bow their heads in silence.

“That what I thought. You guys know nothing, the daily prophet is controlled by a scared Fudge who is blaming Harry and Dumbledore in order to look better for the press and his self-image, although you idiotic natures may have not noticed but the daily prophet is easily biased look at this, no fair arguments what so ever, no for and against and besides Rita Skeewer writes the prophet come on, we all know how much she lies and exaggerates facts, some of us even first-hand!” I argue gesturing to the nodding Hermione, arms crossed at the sour memory as some slowly nod getting my point.

“How can you believe his rubbish?” Seamus scowls at me.

“How can you believe this rubbish?” I counter silencing him.

“Honestly, Seamus you are not helping, then again that muggle brain of yours do tend to blame others easily, maybe it’s a muggle thing,” I mutter under my breathe sipping the grape juice in the goblet as thankfully no one hears my mutterings as I turn my back to the others, only for my ears to perk up at the sound of footstep and we turn to a confused Ron.

“I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar,” Harry scowls at the lot of them, not that I can blame them.

“What's going on?” Ron questions turning to me.

“These fools are ganging up on Harry,” I mutter. “He's mad, is what's going on. Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?” Seamus scoffs. “Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?” Ron questions turning to glare at the crowd who go silent.

“Go to your rooms, get some rest,” I advise Ron and Harry who simply nod and head up.

“Anyone else got a problem? Or are you guys just going to gawk like children?” I scowl as the crowd disperse ashamed and guilty as I click my tongue shaking my head at the idiots and taking a sip of the juice.

“Blake…”George begins making me glower at him.

“Don’t talk to me George,” I scowl disappointment laced in my tone as I storm off.

“Blake please….” He begs as I stop in my tracks and grumble, turning to him.

“I can’t believe you, Harry was being picked on yet again and you nor Fred intervened that’s not what friends do…” I scowl at him.

“But Blake we can’t it would look suspicious…” George argues.

“Suspicious, you heard with Lupin, those papers are wrong,” I counter.

“I know it’s just…” George begins only to trail off.

“George listen to me. You have to trust me here, he is back…” I whisper gravely.

“How do you know Blake?” George frowns as I glance down feeling a slight soar burning pain in my wrist, hesitating whether to tell him or not…

No I made my decision. I don’t want him involved I can fix this by myself…he could get hurt, his family could, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Fred all of them could be hurt because of me, they’ve given me so much I can’t be selfish not now. I can do this. I am fine…

“Look just believe me. He is back you saw and overheard your parents,” I hiss silencing him as he bows his head and nods. “I know…I just,” He sighs as I release a tired groan. “Look I’m going to bed, I’ll see you,” I wave him off.

“Blake…”George calls out as I turn to him only to smile slightly as he brings me into a quick hug. “Sorry if I disappointed you, night,” He grumbles. “George…you’ve done a lot of hilarious pranks, nothing is going to disappointment me when it comes to you,” I assure him caressing his cheek, bringing a smile to his lips as he pecks my temple.

“Sleep well,” He whispers and I nod.

“You too,” I smile and depart from him heading to bed…


	113. Hidden Lesson

Calmly, I get out my book sitting by Hermione. I feel a set of guilty eyes on me and sharply turn to scowl at the irritating gaze of Emma, who like a kick puppy bows her head. I get out the necessary equipment for the lesson, my ears listening to the cheerful giggling of my classmates playing with a paper folded into a bird, using their magic to make it fly around.

“Bring it over here. Over here,” I hear a few encourage as I note Juliet twirls her wand complying. “Oh, go on, Seamus. Go on, get it,” I hear Emma encourage alongside Dean as I hear the large thaw of paper and then hear the sharp sound of some sort of projectile however the giggling soon dismisses as I hear the harsh crisp flame engulf the once pure snow white bird, now tainted with soot. Sceptical, My eyes narrow as I suddenly cover my nose, my mind wincing at the horrid flashes of memories of ash and the crisp hungry flames from those…those mysterious muggles, always wanting more…never being satisfied until every witch burns, mother, daughter, child it doesn’t matter as long as their fear is sedated…

“Good morning, children. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs,” I hear the high click of heels, reminding me of mother’s walk as I watch Umbridge enter the room with her lively voice and wave of a wand writing cursive on the chalkboard. “Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe,” Sickly, she smiles sweetly which is ironic considering that dark warning she gave us in a sense.

“Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic,” Umbridge smiles as my eyes widen as I swiftly catch the book that was roughly pushed off the desk, swiftly hiding it within my bag, hanging from my desk chair. I frown at this new book, already missing the book we were meant to use this year. Defence against the dart arts for beginners? This looks like a book Ron would read…

I notice Hermione and I giving each other the seriously look as she raises her hand as I open the book, my eyes narrowing at the lack of practical’s stated. Where’s the fun in harming someone if you can’t do it in the real world!?

“Yes?” Umbridge smiles as Hermione raises her hand.

“There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?” Hermione frowns.

“Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom,” Umbridge points out. “We're not gonna use magic?” Ron frowns. “You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way,” Umbridge smiles. “What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free,” Harry argues.

“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class!” Umbridge loudly seethes interrupting Harry in order to correct him, I knew it. Carefully, I bite my lip knowing full to well on how to deal with women like her sadly, Harry doesn’t…

“It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about,” Umbridge explains calmly with a hint of poison in her tone making my eyes narrow at the no doubt control freak.

“And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?” Harry argues. “There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?” Umbridge questions rhetorically as I glance at Harry desperately signalling, pleading for him to shut up. Don’t do it, don’t do it don’t…

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort,” Harry reveals as we hear a few gasps at the mention of his name and furrowed brow from people like Seamus, sceptics. I notice Umbridge plaster on a bigger wider, faker smile earning another shiver of fear from me.

“Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told... that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie,” Umbridge smiles her voice levelled, strong, and seething with quiet rage.

“It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him!” Harry argues.

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” Umbridge shouts but he doesn’t stop as I literally telepathically scream at the fool to shut up. “Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?” Harry argues. “Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident,” Umbridge plays the sad card making me scowl at her fake tone of sorrow, she knows nothing of what occurred. Furious, I feel my fist tremble in utter rage of the manipulative woman only to feel a hand on my shaking fit; I turn to Hermione shaking her head, reminding me it is not worth it. That I know too well, silently, I release a tired breathe and sink back into my seat, biting my lip once more. It was murder.

“Voldemort killed him!!” Harry shouts.

“Enough! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office!” Umbridge orders as class begins and I feel a sliver of fear towards my friend…Harry why can’t you just be silent!?

Calmly, I hear the faint glow of the candlelight as well as the flicker of flames as I sit in the common room. Finally, now it’s time for some real reading, I smile excited as I get out from my bag the book I managed to hid from Umbridge however when I open it, horrified, my eyes widen at my numerous notes on the book scratched out…what!? I stare blankly at the many messy scratchy chicken scratch in red of…

“The witch of the dart arts should burn…”

“Witches should be flogged! They give us bad names!”

“Go burn!! They are the reason we burn!”

“Die.”

Quietly, I try to control my breathing feeling my fingertips tighten around my ruined book which I simply sigh, putting it aside as I hear a few smug giggles and turn to sharply glare at a year below me making the group squeak in shock and flee. Purebloods, my eyes narrow at the young children recalling them from a few balls and friends of…Juliet. Of course. Why am I not surprised? I release a tense breathe combing my hands through my hair. Here I hoped the bullying would stop then again I never really noticed until my brother left, man how clueless was I back then…?

My ears perk up at the hissing breathe above and I look up to see Harry, I see the same group of girls distance themselves from him as I stand, my eyes narrowed when I find him clutching and shaking his hand. “Harry?” I speak softly as his blue eyes dart to mine.

“What’s with your hand?” I questions delicately approaching as I grasp hold of his hand, making him hiss as my eyes widen at the familiar markings…no. I….

“Come on we have to get this disinfected,” I hiss.

“What?” Forcefully, I drag Harry to my room, thankfully no one is inside as I get out my wand and mutter a quick spell, causing the ruby red letters to dim down and not look as infected.

“You seem to know this sort of thing,” Harry mutters as I feel my blood run cold at the memories flooding my mind…

“It’s…it’s an old punishment one that some pureblood families still use today,” I whisper.

“Why?” Harry frowns.

“To remind them of their place to make them do better, to not fail, each time they think of failure they look at that scar and realize they can’t fail, they can’t risk it, afford it, they are driven by their fear to succeed and if they fail, they deserve to be punished,” I mutter sinisterly reciting my mother’s words to me when I was a child after my…failure, making Harry flinch.  
“What…what should I do?” Harry whispers weakly looking down at his scarred hand.

“Hide it,” I state like it was obvious.

“But...”

Harry this is much more complex than that, simply reporting this won’t do anything. The ministry have power here, they are in control, if you report a single thing they could easily silence you by saying you’re lying, you already have a lot labelling you as a liar as you’ve seen. It’s useless to fight back against the ministry, wait for the time and strike, or now just…don’t speak out as often,” I whisper coolly to him. “But…” Harry scowls.

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t do anything I’m sorry but that’s how it is,” I sigh feeling a wave of rage and anger but most of all, sorrow for Harry to go through such a cruel punishment, it’s unpleasant but fair, it helps you remember, remember your place, your limits and your lesson…

“STUPID GIRL!!!”

“I-I’M SORRY!”

“SORRY ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH!”

“PLEASE NO STOP I’M SORRY!!!”

“YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK OVER ME AND CORRECT ME I GAVE YOU A HOME YOU DISGUSTING THING!!!”

Roughly, the young girl whimpers as she is shoved onto the desk in her room hissing from the rough contact, streams of tears cascade down her frail frame, her skin as pale as a corpse and her body as thin as a leaf but her pitiful frame doesn’t make the man pity her, instead he tugs at her blonde roots, causing the young girl to cry out in agony from the rough manhandling as she is once again shoved onto the desk, where a piece of paper lies as well as a ruby red feathered quill.

“Now listen here you dirty bitch you will write, do it!” The little girl whimpers nodding obediently. Slowly, she picks up the red feathered quill and places it on the parchment, gently whimpering, hissing, weeping as small teardrops fall down the parchment paper, a ruby red mark of crimson leaks out from the girl’s leg, terrified, trailing down, coiling around the young girl’s shaking leg as she continues to write.

“You will continue this until dawn if I don’t find your essay of forgiveness done, I will do it myself,” Poisonously, he whispers warningly making the girl whimper as the heavy sound of stomping fades away by the sharp slam of the door, echoing in the empty room of the young girl…

Loudly, the heavy groan of the chair echoes in the hallway. Startled, the young house elf gasps at the heavy thud of a body collapsing as well as the loud clack of wood. Panicked, the young house elf Lily arrives only to gasps horrified at the pool of crimson formed in the once stained now over flooded carpet of red. Limply, the young girl lays in a pool of red, her skin as pale as death, and her cheeks hollow as the deep shallow breathe echo as the unconscious girl lies in her own coat of iron.

“Mistress Blake!!!”

Bitterly, I frown at the sore memory, recalling the slow painful burning, sour pain of the quills purposefully sharpened quill slowly from my sore limp wrist embedded into my skin from the magic. My father’s harsh words and the slow lingering pain of blood loss, heh, I remember the doctors speaking of how if I hadn’t been found in the next hour I would have died from blood loss, if Lilian hadn’t cleaned my wound I wouldn’t be walking as well as I had, even then the doctor was forced to secrecy thanks to my father. I was lucky Lilian found me and got my brother to help stop the bleeding…

Calmly after tending to Harry’s hand and helping him cover it up, I descend down to the common room, the book that I once believed I could read now ruined lays under my bed, not wanting to look at it, so instead I decide to socialise I suppose.

“Skiving Snackboxe!” My ears perk up at Fred’s voice so I decide to investigate. “Sweets that make you ill,” I hear George smirk. “Get out of class whenever you like,” Fred grins. “Obtain hours of pleasure from unprofitable boredom,” George adds as the two sit down next to plenty of first years….

“These kids aren’t your Guinea pigs guys, leave them alone,” I sigh seeing a few troubled expressions from one of their sweets, causing their chin to become way huge and another causing frequent spots to appear on their features.

“Oh come on Blake it’s just business,” Fred smirks.

“They’re children,” I argue rolling my eyes as George sends up and twirls me in his arms, smiling down at me.

“We are merely offering our services to these poor souls having to endure the wicked witch of the ministry,” George smirks.

“Yeah I can tell,” I remark sarcastically.

“Hey you’ll find this funny, during our OWL year, Fred put Bulbadox powder in Kenneth Dowler’s pyjamas he had boils for a week,” George chuckles at the tale.

“You guys are mean,” I huff.

“Not our fault, the kids agreed to it,” George smirks.

“You know Blake we could offer you one, to keep the silence,” Fred offers.

“We could offer a discount as well, for a price…” George smirks cheekily; my blush deepening as he cheekily nuzzles my cheek.

“Yes, well why you guys have fun tormenting these children, I have to go and revise for my owls I know I’m getting nothing from Umbridge,” I grumble bitterly.

“Oh come on, can’t we have some fun?” George pouts mischievously.

“Later, education comes first,” I sigh.

“You should relax Blake with how our business is going, you won’t need a job with George supporting you,” Fred boldly winks at the ruby red George.

“Cute but I’m not gold digger, if you must know I wish to make a legacy for myself based on my triumphs, not marrying to someone of wealth,” I mutter bitterly recalling a similar topic with another.

“God you’re amazing,” George whispers as I raise a brow at his proud expression and Fred’s smirk.

“No I’m just me,” I smirk shrugging.

“Remember that date of ours okay,” George smiles.

“Yes, yes I will for now you have fun showing off your products,” I sigh.

“Of course we will,” Fred grins eager making me shake my head at the two and head off, beginning to study…


	114. Serenading Sea Biscuit

Tranquilly, I stroll through the dark forest, my satchel by my side with my sketchpad inside. I shiver as the cool wind teasingly touches my robes but I ignore it as I spot the distant familiar figures.

“Sea biscuit!” I cheer rushing over to the peaceful figures smiling when I notice a familiar figure among them, her platinum blonde hair blows in the icy wind of the forest.

“Ah Blake you arrived,” Warmly, she smiles greeting me.

“Hey Luna thanks for the book it was really quite fascinating,” I thank her.

“No problem, how are you?” She asks.

“I’m fine, how about you…oh my god is that a baby Thestral?” I question in awe earning a quick giggle from Luna as I rush towards the baby, struggling to stand as the mother watches from afar.

“Here, Thestrals like meat,” Luna smiles going into her bag to hand me over some meat as I smile.

“Yeah I remember, when I was a girl I thought Sea biscuit, the Thestral I met I thought ate what horses ate so I would continue to give him sugar cubes, carrots but he never ate them then I walked in on him killing and eating a bird…it was quite gruesome,” I blink at the memory. Man the circle of life is vicious.

“Yes they can be quite the powerful creatures,” Luna agrees smiling. “Hey Luna where are your shoes?” I question puzzled to see her barefoot. “Nargles,” She smiles. “But wouldn’t your charm help you from them?” I argue as she shrugs. “Not always,” she smiles as I frown recollecting her title of Looney Luna, is she being bullied as well? Annoyed, my eyes narrow at the thought of bullying such an innocent, curious, and unique girl, I mean sure I’ve just met her but literally she couldn’t hurt a fly, instead she would take care of it.

“I wanna ride one,” I confess earning another small shy smile from Luna.

“I don’t think you can without their permission,” Luna exclaims. “That’s no fair,” I sigh pouting disappointed at the lack of fun. “Here,” She smiles offering me some more meat as I smirk, determined to try, smiling, I approach one of the Thestral, a lone one the same one that rode us to Hogwarts, it turns to me eyes narrowed.

Carefully, I approach the creature recalling Hagrid’s words in my mind, his advice. Amazing, I wonder, I smile as I bring out a familiar sketched of mine and sit down, beginning to sketch the small foal or baby Thestral while another releases its bat like wings making my eyes extend in awe as I try to sketch both the mother and baby as I do, I spot one of the Thestral fly off, into the sky, probably to go hunting or something…

“Luna you’re in RavenClaw no?” I enquire at her quiet nod.

“You were meant to be in Slytherin correct? People call you the witch of the dark arts,” Luna states the obvious as I sweat drop nervously at the title.

“Yeah, guess we’re sort of similar,” I joke lightly.

“If you mean with the looney Luna then yes, I suppose we are,” Luna smiles.

“Doesn’t it bother you though? How they pick on us?” I question her.

“It did at first but father taught me to never allow those people to get to me you know,” she smiles softly as I nod in understanding, getting her point well.

“I get what you mean, mother taught me whenever I reacted or showed I was effected it would be a sign of weakness, something I cannot show,” I agree.

“Hello, Harry Potter,” curious, I turn to the sound of crushing leafs and glance at Harry.

“Your feet. Aren’t they cold?” I hear Harry question as I try to focus on drawing the features before me. But, “Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it,” Luna tells him quietly.

“What are they?” Harry questions.

“They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…” Luna trials off.

“Different. But why can't the others see them?” Harry questions.

“They can only be seen by people who've seen death,” Luna answers.

“So you've known someone who's died, then?” Harry raises a brow.

“My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment... and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was 9,” Luna whispers.

“I'm sorry,” Harry apologises as I sigh, at least I knew not to ask that sort of question.

“Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad. We both believe you, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you,” Luna whispers. “Thanks. It seems you're about the only ones that do,” Harry grumbles.

“I don't think that's true. I mean Blake believes. But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel,” Luna shrugs as I stand up, smiling at my accomplishment, that charcoal really did show off the Thestral’s leather like skin much better.

“What do you mean?” Harry questions as I approach. “Well, if I were You-Know-Who... I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat,” Luna reasons.

“She has a point, it would make you more vulnerable easier to manipulate,” I shrug sketchpad under my arm. Frowning, Harry sighs in deep thought while Luna goes to tend to the baby foal sniffing at the foreign object that is the apple she tossed over for the creature to eat.

“Blake…you can see them right? Does that mean you’ve seen someone die?” Harry questions me as I feel my blood run cold at the question and simply nod.

“Yes when I was five, it was…hell I didn’t even know she was dead, it was at a ball I thought the woman was sleeping, turns out she was poisoned,” I lie smiling sweetly as Harry looks unsettled by my smile…not that I can blame him, when it comes to death I’m not the most normal of people when it comes to reactions…


	115. Dismissed

Loudly, the heavy heaves of Ron devouring his food echo in the great hall while reading something in a leaflet. Disgusted, Hermione and I share a look of repulsion at the sight.

“Do you ever stop eating?” Hermione snaps at his poor table manners while I politely cut into my own portions, only to frown as Ginny sat by Ron leans over and pours more food on to my plate, making me raise a brow at the smiling Ginny.

“Mum’s orders,” She smirks as I huff looking at yet another pile of food I have to devour. This is going to be hard…

“What? I'm hungry,” Ron argues.

“You want some of mine?” I ask.

“Sure,” greedily, Ron reaches out only to be met by the swift slap of both Hermione and Ginny, giving us both pointed looks as I sigh in defeat at the huge mountain of foot feeling my stomach already filled to the brim as I glance at Harry, who smiles pitifully at me. I rather study for a sudden exam tomorrow than deal with this…

“Harry,” Hermione smiles at him as he awkwardly stands, not sure what to do.

“Can I join you?” Harry coughs awkwardly and I raise a brow at his sudden nerves unless, curious I glance over at the smgly giddy Ginny, huh he’s beating Ron by a mile at least in this little race of theirs.

“You don’t have to ask Harry,” I roll my eyes at him as he smiles a small one and takes his seat however just as he does, the sound of arguing erupts making us all turn, curious to hear the arguing pair between McGonagall and Umbridge, oh no…

“Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?” Umbridge enquires frowning as she stands on the staircase, one step above McGonagall.

“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices,” McGonagall demands as my eyes widen at her words and glance at Harry. Don’t tell me, who the heck told McGonagall of the quill, she knows she can’t do anything all she is doing is making a scene…

“So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom... Minerva,” Umbridge scowls at our head of house.

“Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods,” McGonagall retorts. “I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman... but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty,” Umbridge declares as I raise a brow, sensing a certain affection towards the minister, making me scoff at the old fool, thinking a half blood like her would…

“Disloyalty,” McGonagall scoffs.

“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action!” Proudly, Umbridge declares as my eyes narrow at the control freak, I knew she’d be much more irritating to handle than Voldemort….

Studiously, we are all in Snape’s classroom trying to focus on the potion, wand at hand only for little miss bright and pink perky to appears, she’s almost an eyesore with the dark interior and her clothing, I notice professors Snape’s disdain towards her as well.

“Just one question, dear. You've been in this post how long, exactly? You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?” Umbridge enquires circling the stoic teacher as I scowl at her, bringing up such a fresh wound which she knew and is taking advantage of.

“Yes,” Professor Snape grits his teeth as I scowl, holding in the urge to deck her as I feel my blood boil at her. She dares to go against the professor Snape, the fool, flirty half-blood like her should be hung for her wicked ways, she couldn’t stand a chance against Professor Snape.

“But you were unsuccessful?” Umbridge taunts circling him smirking to see his grimace.

“Obviously,” He sneers seeing her smirk tighten. Smugly, she takes her leave as I scowl, my eyes narrowed in distaste while Ron snickers until Professor Snape clips the back of his head, bringing a smug to my lips as I glance at Professor Snape, both of sending one another a look of disgust towards our previous visitor.

“Sir,” I call out.

“Yes,” The Professor frowns turning to me.

“If I could ask, may we learn how to brew draught of living death?” I ask smirking at the contemplation occurring, genuinely considering it as I see the conflict in Professor Snape’s eyes at the idea…

Next is our fortune telling class, great, I glower at the redundant, boring, and most of all waste of time class, I still can’t believe I’m taking this, sadly I had been forced to take it by mother. Annoyed, I scowl as Emma raises a brow intrigued, smiling even but it quickly falters to worry when a familiar perky pink woman enters, is she stalking our class or what?

“Could you please predict something for me?” Umbridge smiles.

“I'm sorry?” Trelawney responds fearful, not that I blame her.

“One teensy little prophecy? Pity,” Quickly Umbridge dismisses her.

“She barely gave Ms Trelawney the time to get a vision, she can’t just demand one,” Emma hisses as I sigh at the girl who really loves this useless subject, I’m only taking it because apparently it looks good for employees, no matter how much I detest and question the reliability of this class.

“No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something. Yes, I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger,” Trelawney calls out reaching out for her. “Lovely,” Smirking smugly, she ticks noting something on her board and then leaves…

Emma please listen you must understand these news appears aren’t real, I argue as we exit the class after being dismissed and walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, with the crowd of other students by our side.

“I can’t…I mean my father works for the prophet, he helps…” Emma begins.

“The prophet is filed with lies,” I argue.

“My father…I…” Emma hesitates as I raise a smug brow, she doesn’t get along with her father so why defend a man she barely knows? I’ll never understand muggles.

“You may have a point,” She huffs.

“I can’t believe you’re defending him,” I mutter.

“He got me into this school, I had this or the streets,” She scoffs as I sigh, nodding in slight understanding considering my circumstances, I still owe my family a great debt for what they have given me even if this marriage idea is something I do not agree with, I’m sure I could convince mother to stop it or at least hold her back, fortunately my brother was there he took the main spotlight stage considering he is their biological and eldest, the technical heir but she has a stubborn mind it would require, abruptly Emma stops, snapping me out of my train of thought and I follow her gaze, eyebrow raised as the snivelling woman and familiar bouncy woman in the courtyard, what the heck did she do now!? I feel a wave of rage hit me thanks to her.

“They can’t be doing this!!!” Loudly, Emma fiercely stomps through the hallway as I raise a brow at her.

“Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this,” Trelawney whimpers, tears in her eyes.

“Actually, I can,” Umbridge confidently corrects as I scowl at her smug smirk.

“Something you'd like to say?” Umbridge smirks as McGonagall arrives fuming; she approaches the weeping teacher bringing her into her arms to comfort her as she glares sharply at Umbridge.

“Oh, there are several things I would like to say. There...” McGonagall begins glaring only for the loud door to sharply interrupt their glare down. All eyes turn to the door as I feel a flash of relief to see a stoic and calm Dumbledore enter, intervening, he enters the courtyard.

“Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?” Dumbledore politely asks. “Sybil, dear,” Dumbledore whispers compassionately to the whimpering woman. “This way,” McGonagall whispers guiding her back inside. “Thank you. Dumbledore,” Sybil smiles truly grateful. Together, the two head back inside the school, luggage already beginning to return inside, courtesy of Filch.

“May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number-”

“You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster,” Dumbledore interrupts her, reminding her of her place, making me smirk slyly, ravishing this sight, eating her angered expression only for my sudden joy to falter and narrow as I see a familiar sharp lust in her eyes…Dumbledore, this woman is someone you don’t want to underestimate.

“For now...” Umbridge smiles a shrewd smile as Dumbledore turns back to the building.

“Don't you all have studying to do?” He barks and already we all disperse, being dismissed.


	116. A New Enemy

Steadily, I wander through the hallway only to scowl as I spot Juliet with her goons scanning the hallway, no doubt ready to report to Umbridge, ever since Umbridge arrived, Juliet has become her lapdog, it pathetic. Then again from what I heard Umbridge was a Slytherin so no doubt a role model for Juliet, I mean they are both bitchy individuals.

“Dolohov,” Juliet sneers at me as I raise a brow arms crossed.

“May I help you?” I sigh trying to be polite.

“Umbridge wants you in her office,” Juliet scowls as I raise a brow but remain silent. I simply nod and leave ignoring the slight nudge of the shoulder from a bitter Juliet and my ears ring, listening to the faint scoffs of disgust sent my way.

“Witches like her give wizard kind a bad name, people like her are the reason we’re hunted.”

“She is nothing but a curse…”

“She should burn…”

I ignore the pinch like pain in my chest as I continue up the stairs and knock.

“Come in,” I hear her sweet tone making me scowl as I open the door, releasing a tense breathe to plaster on my fake smile, my mask. I hear the gentle tap of a metal spoon hitting the china cup as she patiently stirs the sugar into the tea, calmly and elegantly sipping it, pinkie out.

Disgusted, I raise a brow, my eyes flinching from the perky pink wallpaper of the room, my ears wince from the multiple meows from the kittens moving on the hanging plates. I raise a brow at her pencils, golden gleaming in the light organised correctly and neatly by height.

“Ah, Miss Dolohov, sit,” Politely, she smiles as I oblige, knowing it’s best to play nice currently.

“You wished for me?” I enquire as she continues to stir the tea.

“Ah yes, you see Blake I have heard a lot about you, Cornelius speaks highly of you and your…methods. But still to…threaten Cornelius like that…it’s quite a risky move,” Smiling, she scowls sharply at me.

“Cornelius underestimated me I’m sure you know your fair share,” Tightly, I smile back.

“You know my dear we are quite alike, both of us possess a intelligence beyond others, both as cunning as the next and most of all, powerful. We hold ties of which people of the political world, dream to forge,” Cunningly, she smiles, her smooth, cold, sharp fingertips trace my cheek as my eyes narrow, I feel a shiver of nostalgia.

“You know the last time someone said that to me, they ended up in Azkaban,” Menacingly, I smile coldly slapping her hand away as she scowls.

“Cornelius warned me of you… saying not to underestimate you, I can see why,” She snaps sharply but I remain unfazed as she calmly sips her sweet tea.

“You know Umbridge I should warn you, never to underestimate those who work under Dumbledore. Professor Snape is a smart, intelligent, and great teacher, he has helped and saved many lives and the taunt you gave him was undeserved, professor Snape deserves the respect of an equal, he is far superior to the likes of you,” I explain forebodingly in a cold icy tone making her glare.

“I had heard you were close to the professor,” She exclaims lightly.

“He tutored me,” I answer.

“I see, I had heard of your title among your peers. The witch of the dark arts,” She smirks sinisterly while I remain indifferent by the hidden tone.

“A title given to you for your talent of the arts, I just know Cornelius new method of teaching will help you,” She smiles a false smile as I simply nod.

“You know Blake we were the raised in the proper way, our parents taught us the truth of muggles and we both have history with punishments no?” She smiles sickly sweet one as I nod, wincing briefly from the sudden throb of my thigh at the reminder of that dreary name as softly, my gloved hand touches my thigh.

“Although McGonagall won’t understand the issue is nowadays, we ae too lenient with our next generation of witches and wizards. We give them too much slack due to this there is a lack of studying and as we both know…failure is not an option for people like us,” Umbridge smiles at me as I fake a smile of understanding.

“These muggles, filthy muggles they use their time to breed other half breeds, or to procrastinate, never study, never work hard, and never understand the duty given to people like us. Instead, they waste their magic, they waste a gift so many children would plead to have and instead use it for such meaningless things like those Weasley boys, Mudwallower family, tch wearing those hand me down robes, honestly their equipment is ancient by now, it’s almost pitiful, but it’s their fault, Dunglickers thinking that muggles should be helped with their gift, they don’t deserve it all. All muggles do is abuse the power bestowed upon them and breed with them Scumsucker, breeding and creating dirty mudbloods,” Umbridge explains as I obediently nod, my hands locked with one another ball into fists which I keep hidden from her harsh critical words as I seethe, holding in the urge to equip my wand, perhaps give her a simple addva kadva spell, a simple death, no…her fake sorrow towards Diggory’s demise would shame him, no…no…no. she should suffer like the rest, she should suffer perhaps a slow death, perhaps…

“If I may speak for once Umbridge,” I ignore the sharp glare sent my way as I slowly stand.

“We are not alike. We are nothing alike. We are not similar in anyway. I am insulted that you would compare me to you. You see unlike you I actually have a social standing in the ministry due to my veins being pure, elite and much more powerful than your dirty muggle blood,” I spit out disgusted as she stares wide eyed at my true colours, my true wicked smirk as I look down at her she stays, rooted to her seat almost paralysed to the chair.

“Oh? Are you surprised? You’d be surprise what little secrets you can dig up on people, you see back at Harry’s trial you stuck out to me, people who stick out tend to cause trouble, so I did a little digging, ooh hoh, did I find out something interesting tid bits about you, you filthy little mudblood. Parading around as though you are one of us, you are nothing but a little dog pleading to have Cornelius affection when you know deep down. Cornelius would never submit himself to someone of your status. No matter how hard you try, no matter who you cut down, no matter the cost. You will never beat me; I will always have the higher socials status than you, now imagine if this news got out?” I smirk at her cold stare.

“You watch yours Umbridge and I’ll watch mine,” I state coolly as I turn my back to her, about to leave until I hear her seething bitter words…

“Is…is that a threat…threatening someone of my power…deserves punishment,” I flinch at the familiar quills she calculating pulls out but I merely turn to her staring blankly ahead almost ignoring the urge to dig the quill into her eyeball and make her write her own name on her wrist, lathered in vinegar.

“No…imagine Cornelius’ shock in discovering his ties cut from the Dolohov name, he would be very disgruntled and sorrowful, especially if he found the person who caused the snap in my family’s relations to his power and his secret…” And with that I shut the door…leaving behind a new enemy in the wake.


	117. Just Peachy

Silently, we sit in the common room, Hermione angrily pacing back and forth while Ron and Henry sit. I open one of my textbooks trying to find some sort of potion to send to the old crone only for my eyes to widen and I hiss in shock as I open it, to be welcomed by a sharp stinging pain to my thumb. Blinking, I stare down at the bloodied razor blade in the palm of my bleeding hand. My eyes narrow when I spot a familiar handwriting of…

The witch should burn…

Kill herself…

No one needs her…

I scowl at the numerous drawings of me being hung, drowned and most of all being set ablaze, a shiver of fear hits me from the images before me and them reminding me of…I shake my head banishing the thoughts aside as I suddenly smell a familiar powerful stench of ash, soot and rotten flesh easily dominating and overpowering my other senses as I blink back the odours. No…I need to focus on the task at hand, not…not those dreams.

That girl…that girl calling out for her father, begging for her father to save her, her hope for her father diminishing, her once pure helpful features soon stained in copper and flames…it still lingers in my mind, her feeble cries, her frail pleas for sanctuary, her pitiful payers to a blind god above, refusing to lend an ear to a wicked witch, as many of the muggles labelled the poor child…

I gulp down the urge to scream, shout and cry, that is what they want. Heh, a cold smirk crosses my lips at the soft legation of Umbridge’s words…

Punishment…

So she knew I was being bullied prior and is most likely allowing this bullying to continue as my punishment, heh smart she knew the quill trick wouldn’t work due to my desensitization but this is new in a sense and will most likely, be worse than before.

“That foul, evil, old gargoyle! We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWL’s. She's taking over the entire school!” Hermione huffs frantically pacing back and forth as I use my sleeve to cover up the blood and swiftly hide the blade from the others, fortunately they are too focused on Umbridge. I raise a brow at the seething Hermione, so anger, so vengeful, so hateful sure I’ve seen Hermione have sparks of anger before but never to this extent, she is usually so clam, so focused so level-headed its rather amusing to see her in such a state.

Wow, I sound like a terrible friend by saying that, I frown at my words and then remember my cruel words prior to Umbridge. I…I know there are expectations to some muggle born gifted with magic, I mean look at Hermione, she is gifted and intelligent but there are still those, a majority who do nothing with their gift, being wasteful, it….I will admit as a child, I hated those types of people, I despised them and thought them as nuisances for wasting their gifts on the simplest of things as mother taught me, magic is a power we both respect and use to help defeat diseases, find answers and most of all evolve but what do muggles tend to do…? Waste it, waste it on jokes, harmful things and worse…I don’t know what to think but Umbridge she goes too far, I’d never want to torture or kill those…

“Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence... Harry turns ot the radio turning it up as we all turn to the radio, eager for news. That these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black,” Fudge continues as I turn to Harry seeing his furious narrowed glare.

“Say the devil’s name and he shall appear in roaring flames,” I joke lightly only then for the fresh sound of hiss and crackling from the members, announce someone.

“Harry,” Wide eyed I am taken aback as Harry kneels down, speaking to the flamed face of Sirius through the fireplace.

“Well, Sirius is either the devil or the antichrist now,” I joke lightly smirking when Hermione gives me the be serious look while Ron snickers. “Sirius. What are you doing here?” Harry questions concern laced in his tone.

“Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?” Sirius turns to me glancing as I shake my head. “She's not letting us use magic at all,” Harry answers.

“Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat,” Sirius huffs.

“Combat? What does he think; we're forming some sort of wizard army?” Ron scoffs.

“That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry... but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move,” Sirius explains.

“Well, what can we do?” Harry questions as we hear the creak of the door.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own,” Sirius panics and flees with the dispersing flames. My ears listen to the once powerful roar, scream, declaration of fire, of light, of power now diminish like a small spark or ray of hope and instead hear the hiss, the fizzle, the dying breathes of the flames begin to die down and no longer do we see a face of Sirius instead we are greeted by the same fireplace as always…

Horrified, Hermione looks out at the window, the large slam of thunder startles me slightly as we all look out at the rainy terrain outside, the hard bullet like pitter patter of the rain joins the thunderous strikes from above.

“He really is out there, isn't he?” Hermione whispers grimly as I deliver a solemn nod. We can’t deny it he’s out there and no doubt he’s going to come kill Harry…

Just peachy…


	118. Defending Ourselves

Shivering, I scowl at the icy cold chill of Hogsmeade as with the connections and help of us combined, we manage to summon a few people to speak of our plan. Currently, we are heading to the abandoned pub where the meeting will take place for our next move. I’m wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of dark brown uggs, a black and white striped long shirt loose and baggy matching my loose and baggy navy green winter jacket. I also have on a black beanie, letting my hair loose as the winter chill cheekily teases my shivering form. “I hate the cold,” I grumble as we finally arrive at the destination, the Hog’s Head.

“We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will,” Hermione reasons.

“Harry, you are the only one truly capable,” I sigh in defeat. “This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?” Harry argues as we approach the area.

“Well it’s too late to back out now,” I shrug.

“Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face,” Ron reasons. “Thanks, Ron,” Harry remarks sarcastically. I'm here for you, mate,” Ron smirks.

“Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?” Harry questions. “Just a couple of people,” I shrug. “Lovely spot,” Harry notes dryly. “Thought it would be safer off the beaten track,” Hermione says.

“Hi. So you all know why we're here…” Awkwardly Hermione begins as I remain silent, watching as the group summoned consist of a few I recognise which is Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Cho.

“We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts,” Hermione begins.

“Why?” One of the boy’s I don’t recognise questions grumpily.

“Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot,” Ron snaps at him.

“So he says,” Said boy grumbles.

“So Dumbledore says,” Hermione argues.

“So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?” The boy argues.

“The proof is Cedric’s body you imbecile. If you hadn’t noticed it was clearly the spell of a forbidden curse, a curse Voldemort and his followers are known for and if you had some brain cells in that small mind of yours. Maybe you would realize how desperate Fudge is about covering this up, proving Voldemort has returned,” I explain calmly ignoring the brief looks of shock for me, using his name.

“What do you-” Sharply, I draw my wand, teasingly touching the shaking and sweating neck.

“I’ve seen him, spoke to him, he is back whether you guys believe it or not. I don’t particularly care but we still need to know how to defend ourselves,” I explain calmly slowly withdrawing my wand.

“If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed...” One of the boy’s, a younger blonde points out.

“I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now,” Annoyed, Harry frowns scowling at them. “Come on, Hermione, Blake. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak,” Harry huffs.

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?” Luna questions bringing a smile to lips, hopeful.

“Yes,” Harry answers.

“We've seen it,” Hermione gestures to me and I simply nod.

“A stag at that, a powerful charm,” I remark smirking to see a few glints of hope appear in a few of the crowds eyes.

“Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that,” Dean blurts out surprised.

“And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office,” Neville brings up.

“It's true, you should have seen it, Ginny’s knight in shining armour,” I tease lightly smirking at Ginny’s petty frown and blush, considering I caught her liking Harry way back then with her obsession over him, according to Ron as well as Harry’s brief frown and shake of his head, knowing my humour to lighten the rather grim situation. Proudly, I notice George sent me a smug satisfied smile, bringing a wave of warmth and confidence to me.

“Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once,” Ron boasts.

“Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh,” Hermione adds.

“Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that... but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help,” Henry argues, gesturing to me making me do an eye roll.

“He's just being modest,” Hermione huffs.

“And his help would usually get knocked out or he’ end up fighting alone,” I argue tiredly bitterly.

“No, Hermione, Blake I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like,” Harry mutters grimly as I look away feeling a shard of pity for Harry.

“You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating... Voldemort...” Hermione struggles but says it as I pat her back she smiles, appreciating the gesture.

“And it only took you about five years to say a single name,” I joke lightly.

“Blake,” She frowns.

“What it’s funny from someone who and I quote, “Fear of a name only increases the fear of itself,” I smirk.

“How do you remember that?” Ron frowns.

“I remember weird stuff sometimes,” I shrug innocently.

“He's really back?” One of the younger boys whispers receiving Harry’s solemn nods of confirmation…

Together, we all sit down watching as one by one everyone writes down their name, I smirk when George writes his name down, raising his head to smirk at me and wink cheekily, making me roll my eyes, ignoring the heat in my cheeks, shaking my head at the flirt who writes down his name and joins Fred…

Right. First we need to find a place to practice...


	119. Pratice Makes Perfect

Determined, we all return to Hogwarts our minds frantically looking for a place to train.

“-Where Umbridge won't find out,” Harry’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as the others try to match our pace through the snow. “The Shrieking Shack,” Ginny recommends. “It's too small,” Swiftly, Harry dismisses the idea. “Forbidden Forest?” Hermione offers.

“Not bloody likely,” Ron refuses, shivering from the memories.

“Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?” Ginny questions.

“Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?” Hermione giggles likely as I stare in shock alongside Harry and Hermione.

“ Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?” Ron frowns shell-shocked at the smug girl.

“I feel as though we’ve rubbed off on you here,” I joke lightly smirking proud.

“Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today,” Hermione smiles slyly as we raise a brow puzzled.

“What's that?” Harry questions. “Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?” Hermione smirks proudly as Harry’s eyes widen in surprise making me smirk. “Harry you sly dog,” I notice from the corner of my eye, Ginny’s excited smile fall slightly. Concerned, I place my hand on her shoulder making her look puzzled at me.

“Hang in there,” I smile weakly at her as she nods a sad smile on her as she follows after them.

“Okay George, Fred could we use any of the passageways from the marauders map?” I ask curious.

“Maybe we’ll check,” Fred smirks as I nod.

“Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us,” Harry explains as we all nod in understanding.

“Will do,” Neville nods at Harry. Hermione smirks as we all enter the school however I falter, feeling a set of eyes on me. Slowly, I look up my sharp gaze on a smiling Umbridge, looking down at me all neat and tidy as she whispers something in Filches ear, what is she planning?

“Blake come on,” I feel a familiar hand wrap around my cold one and a familiar spark of electricity from it as I look up to smile at the brown hues of George. “Spacing out in the cold isn’t the greatest idea you know,” He teases me. “Yeah, yeah I know come on,” I whisper dragging George inside as we begin our search for the perfect room…

Slowly, Neville walks through the hallway head down the newest rule of Hogwarts already put in place, echoing in his mind…

“All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.”

Suddenly, a pair of Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle rudely bump into Neville, startling him back into his normal mind-set.

“Watch where you're going, Longbottom,” One of them taunts as Neville bows his head, his brow furrowed as she darts away from the bullies, only to falter through the hallways as his ears listen to the low groan of stone and slowly, he stares at the wall, seeing slowly a door being revealed before the star struck Neville…

“You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement,” Wide eyed Hermione and I stare in awe of the rare room to summon.

“The what?” Ron frowns.

“It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs,” I explain still in awe of the beautiful and large room, perfect for training. No longer do I wear my normal attire of going outside instead I’m wearing my simple winter uniform, a dark blue jumper, a sleek black skirt medium length with matching black tights and black heels, underneath my v neck navy blue jumper is my white dress shirt with my tie, a ruby red and mustard yellow coloured tie loosened slightly.

“So say you really needed the toilet...” Ron whispers as I turn to blankly glare at the idiot.

“You ruined it Ron,” I grumble as we all turn to stare at Ron. You’re related to that, I huff at a smiling smugly George who chuckles, shaking his head.

“Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that is the general idea,” Hermione huffs.

“It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back,” Harry smiles excited as he turns to us and thus training begins…

Successfully, we gather the others from the Hog’s Head, all lined up to experiment with a simple disarming spell. Each one of them with their own wand line up ready to take on the mechanical wooden robot that resembles a death eater with a white circle target mark on it and a wand automatically going up and down slowly, a decent dummy but still useful for us.

“Expelliarmus!” Neville declares as I frown at his technique and instead manages to disarm his own and resulting in it being tossed behind him, luckily everyone kneels down dodging the blow. “I'm hopeless,” Neville huffs as I use accio to retrieve Neville’s wand returning it to him, making him shyly bow his head to thank me as I simply shrug.

“You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this. Expelliarmus!” I demonstrate my technique to Neville as I watch a few others try and fail at it, not noticing the lingering look of Neville watching me as I tend to the others.

Together, Harry and I move up and down the line of people, both of us knowing very well the stunning spell, me too well…

“Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal as well as the most annoying one if you are a victim to it,” I begin.

“It's a wizard's bread and butter, really,” Harry adds as we stop, both opposite one another.

“Shall we?” Harry smiles my way as I groan dropping my wand.

“Why am I always the target for this spell?” I huff frowning earning a short chuckle from Ron and Harry.

Swiftly, Harry says the spell pushing me back, I wince from the familiar feeling but manage to catch myself.

“So come on, then. Give it your best shot!” Harry encourages as we all begin to work together…


	120. Small Slit

“Great I’m stuck with you,” I smirk.

“Out of everyone…this is going ot be hard,” George sighs.

“And why would that be?” I frown.

“You’ve already stunned me with your beauty,” George flirts as I go wide eyed , ruby red flushed as George chuckles and “Stupefy!” I hiss as I’m tossed back onto the ground. “WHA- Come on! That was cheating!” I scowl at the laughing male smugly approaching, towering over me. “Need a hand love?” He smiles offering me his hand which I grumpily take, huffing beat red.

“That was a sly move Weasley,” I playfully punch his chest only for him to catch it and cheekily press a kiss to my knuckles, making me roll my eyes at him.

“I learned from the best,” he chuckles lightly as I push him back lightly.

“Focus,” I order.

“Yes mam,” He chuckles as we continue until we turn back to Harry teaching Nigel.

“Good. Not bad at all, Nigel,” Harry praises as I raise a bro surprised by the young member in causing Harry to land so far, he’s powerful but I frown when he drops his wand. He needs more control, he needs more time practicing…

“Well done,” Winded, Harry praises him. next is, Hermione and Ron. Oh I wonder who will win?

“Don't worry. I'll go easy on you,” Ron approaches Hermione whispering it, as I raise a brow overhearing it and seeing Hermione’s raised brow.

“Thanks, Ronald,” Hermione scoffs and glances at me; giving me the look of can you believe him, making me return with a simple nod, it’s Ron.

“Give him hell Hermione,” I call out as she smirks, a subtle but devilish one.

“Come on, Ron. Come on, Ron. You can do it. Come on, Ron,” A few cheer Ron on as I stand by George and Fred, smiling as Neville gets in the way, in the middle of the duel arena, making him shrink back at the realization fearful and embarrassed, making me smile at the sweet innocent boy.

“Neville,” I call out gesturing him over, gently grasping hold of the lost boy’s side, softly bringing him over, not noticing the faint blush and small smile as he stands by my other side. “One Sickle,” I hear Fred whisper. “You're on,” George smirks as I lightly elbow him, making him glance at me a smug smile as I shake my head at the supportive brothers.

“Stupefy!” Hermione interrupts easily casting the spell causing Ron to release a scared cry as he is tossed to the floor while I release a giggle seeing Neville’s giddy of a fist ump slowly unravel to a weak and sheepish scratch of the cheek, bless.

“Thank you,” I chuckle as the twins exchange their money, George being the victor.

“You shouldn’t have betted an obvious victory,” I smirk at Fred.

“I was just trying to be a supportive brother,” Fred jokes as I chuckle lightly.

“I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it? It was completely intentional,” Ron huffs, reasoning to his brothers; shrugging off his loss as I chuckle at the pouting Fred…

Scowling, I glare at the long line of poor unfortunate souls having their interviews done. I notice a few clutching their wrists making me turn away, pained at the sight as I feel a familiar throbbing pain in my leg. Tch, she’s smart, she knew I wouldn’t crack, especially since our last discussion so instead she’s making it mental…smart move Umbridge I’ll give you that. Struggling, I ignore the rage, anger, and disgust within me swirling at these poor crying children and turn my back to them; I need to get out of there before I strangle her.

Huh? My ears perk up at the sound of sobbing, curious I follow the source, my eyes widening in horror to find Emma. No! Emma! Concerned, I speed walk over to the crying girl, my eyes widening at the written words of blood on her flesh, at least she did it lightly, that way it doesn’t hurt as bad, but I note the slurs on her wrist, making me grimace.

“Emma,” I call out to her, shocked eyes meet my own as her eyes narrow into a hateful glare.

“You think I haven’t seen what you guys have been doing!? Look at what you’ve done!? Seamus, Dean, all of us are paying the price for something you did!” She scowls at me.

“Emma…stop,” Pleadingly, I hiss glancing around the premises and quickly grabbing the fuming Emma into the girls toilets, now on one can hear.

“How could you guys be so selfish we are all suffering! Emily got expelled!” Emma seethes as my eyes widen in shock. I glance to the side eye brow raised at the mirrors with lipstick of purple smeared on, witch of the dart arts, my eyes widen at the picture of a certain stick figure hanging…Juliet you…shakily, I stagger back, horrified at the image before me.

“What!?” I whisper, turning back to Emma wanting to change topic and not glance at the makeup on the mirror.

“Yeah while you were so busy ditching us to go play hero and be all Everdeen, Emily was punished!” Emma accuses as I blink. “Go all Ever….oh. I get it now, hunger games right,” I whisper as she face palms.

“You don’t care about anyone but yourself, we’re suffering thanks to you and Seamus can’t hold his hand properly! Emily couldn’t even look at her hand, the sight of it nearly made her vomit!” Emma yells.

“Dumbledore would have stopped it,” I argue.

“He didn’t though,” She seethes.

“I…I don’t believe you, Dumbledore cares for us,” I argue remembering his kind and wise self-back then, at the nurses ward, time and time again, helping us, guiding us, consoling us.

“It doesn’t matter, she’s gone now…you, all of you are idiots, this, this isn’t worth it,” She seethes.

“You don’t und-”

“I don’t understand! Like you, you understand everything don’t you!? Let me tell you this!” Angrily, she reveals her red marks saying…

I will not lie…

I will not be a disgusting mudbood…

I will not be a good witch…

Wide eyed, I stare at the clearly unfair words forced into her skin.

“I…This will be on me forever, I already have enough issues with Juliet calling me one but now on my body…don’t tell me I don’t understand, don’t treat me like a kid like you do the others! You know nothing of my pain! You have the perfect life, the perfect dream and the perfect status!” Emma screams as my eyes widen when she draws her wand, I hear the sharp sound of glass next thing I know I fall to the ground, hissing in pain from the cool contact of the floor and sharp stinging pain below. Shakily, I stand up biting my lip as I release a tense breathe feeling a familiar throbbing pain in my thigh intensify as well as a cool breeze…huh.

Slowly, I look down my eyes widen in horror as my skirt is cut revealing a small slit of a scar…no.

No…

“Blake what’s that?” Shakily, Emma points out desperately, I cover up the words.

“N-Nothing!” I argue seething, she knows nothing, it’s none of her concern, it was my fault anyway, if I hadn’t failed, if I hadn’t….I deserved this punishment deep down and I knew it. I forgot the hierarchy, the order, the…my place.

“Blake…did Umbr-”

“No!” Sharply, I snap surprising her as I scowl making her flinch back as I seethe, drawing my wand, ignoring her panicked scream and cry of pain as she is tossed into the hard wall by my spell as I messily attempt to mend the fabric of my skirt.

“You saw nothing. You didn’t see anything and you will not speak what you saw. Do I make myself clear!?” Coldly, I order Emma who obediently nods, her eyes screaming fear as I storm out, not caring if she doesn’t involve herself with the order, I don’t need her, I don’t need anyone I just need to get back at that horrid dictator…Besides she brought it on herself, she forgot her place, dirty little mudblood.


	121. Worried Pride

“What are you moron’s doing?” I question blinking to find a familiar pair of smug twins leaning against the wall.

“‘Ello love,” George smiles draping his arms around me as I raise a brow at the two.

“What are you two up to?” I question sceptical.

“Nothing much just getting back at Filch and Umbridge,” Fred smirks.

“They ruined our little game,” George sighs.

“If you mean that tossing the fireball game that was mediocre at best for you two,” I huff.

“Wait do you have expectations for us?” Fred raises a brow.

“Of course,” I shrug.

“I don’t know whether to be worried or proud,” George shrugs.

“So what ae you planning?” I ask intrigued.

“Wait…could little miss perfect record want in on this prank?” Fred teases.

“Are you sure you can handle this love?” George teases.

“I’m sorry whose the girl who was sent to the forest to help Hagrid as detention and I’m sorry whose the girl who literally sneaked out during curfew,” I bring up.

“Fair points as expected from you love,” George smiles.

“Look you two can have it off later for now can we focus on the prank,” Fred argues.

“What’s wrong Freddy? Jealous?” George jokes lightly.

“Please as if I’d be with little miss strict,” Fred scoffs.

“Eh that’s better than witch of the dark arts,” I shrug as I notice George’s soft frown.

“Knob heads the lot of them,” He grumbles as I smile, appreciating his anger towards them.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” I whisper smiling brightly at the grinning George and Fred holding a heart shaped box of chocolates, these chocolates were well…unique.

“Okay give it here,” I shake my head at their terrible forgery of feminine writing.

“As a woman I am offended by this,” I joke lightly as they pass me a quill where I easily write Filch in cursive. The others wolf whistle impressed.

“Years of practicing cursive,” I smirk.

“Sounds hard,” George notes.

“It was hell,” I mutter forebodingly earning a chuckle from Fred.

Together, we eagerly watch as th hopeful filch eagerly eats the chocolates causing us to giggle as slow ruby red spots begins to appear. “I can’t believe you guys are mental,” I huff watching Filch leave. “Aw but you love us,” Fred teases. “Yeah, yeah,” I joke lightly. “In particular,” George adds as I turn to smile at a smirking George who eagerly hugs me to his chest not that I mind…

“But still…”

“Come on you two time for class,” I remind them.

“Yes mam,” Obediently, the two nod playfully as we all enter for our last lesson before break…

Smiling, Harry and I wander around the training grounds watching multiple duels of stupefy and all sorts. Impressed, I raise a brow as after numerous stupefys on the dummy we circled. Fiercely, Ginny finishes the model off with a fierce spell I believe to be Reducto, causing the model to burn into nothing but ash. Shocked, everyone stares at the smirking Ginny who turns to look at me for approval, surprising me as she looks up at me, even her brothers, Ron, George, and Fred are shocked.

“You are rising in the ranks Ginny,” I tease lightly patting her on the back as she blushes from all the attention then the circle is dispersed as everyone goes into small groups, each focusing on a particular spell, Harry and I have taught or introduced them too.

I smile when Neville finally masters expelliarmus, proud the others congratulate me as I spot him peer over to wave at me, pointing at his wand which I return with a proud smile and nod of respect towards the hard working Neville, feeling a fountain of pride and happiness for him…wow, I feel old now. Smiling, I walk over to George and Fred levitating that Nigel boy.

“No matter how tempting it is, don’t drop him,” I tease the two, earning a small smirk from both twins.

“So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done everyone. Great, great work,” Harry smiles at us and then turns to me.

“You have come far, from those who doubted themselves to those who proved themselves. You have all grown and we are very proud but that doesn’t mean, you should use this break to laze about, keep practicing, whether be on your friends, bullies, I don’t care just…don’t get caught,” I wave them off my ears hearing a small chuckle from them all as they all begin exiting.

Numerous times we are greeted with a merry Christmas however as I notice Harry make his way to the lingering Cho, I spot a disappointed looking Ginny and approach her.

“Hey you okay?” I ask as she turns to me, I smile sadly at the girl.

“Just…give it time, they aren’t going to work,” I smirk.

“How do you know?” Ginny whispers, frowning.

“Well from my analysis, Cho is still hooked on Cedric, thing is…she sees Cedric in Harry now due to Harry opening up more and seeing what we see, but I can tell Cho doesn’t see him the way you see him, you’ll see it just takes time,” I whisper softly to the girl see her saddened expression lighten slightly at my words. “Thanks Blake, I mean it,” Ginny smiles grateful.

“Hey anything for a friend,” I smile waving her off.

“Back at you future sister in law,” Ginny teases as my eyes go as wide as saucers at the nickname. “I…uh, I…urgh,” I look away, feeling a wave of embarrassment at the mere thought…Ginny you…mischievous little pixie.

“What’s wrong with you to?” I raise a brow at the briefcase and folder.

“Harry boy here didn’t see our vision, too busy in love land,” Fred huffs as I raise a brow.

“If you mean Cho then yeah no chance he’s been chasing her scene the Yule ball,” I smirk.

“Sort of like a certain brother of mine,” Fred teases.

“Hey at least I got the girl,” George argues as I shake my head at the two.

“The girl is here, you know,” I remind them.

“Right, well we got this idea, to do on Umbridge,” The twins smirk as I lean in.

“Explain,” I smirk raising a brow as they tell me the plan and as course as the mature adult I said…yes.

“Well I’ll leave you tow lovebirds alone,” Fred teases as I roll my eyes watching Fred, leave us alone.

“So…Christmas break,” George sighs and I nod.

“Yep,” I respond awkwardly.

“You doing anything?” He smirks.

“Nothing much probably attend a Christmas party, or gala,” I shrug seeing George look lost.

“A party for purebloods,” I simplify.

“Promise you’ll write,” George sighs, leaning in.

“Of course, you better as well,” I smirk.

“Of course I will love,” George smirks leaning down pressing a soft kiss to my lips which I happily return as I feel a thunderstorm of sparks brew from the contact. Reluctantly, we remove ourselves from one another stull hugging with George’s arm around my waist.

“Is Ginny okay?” She seemed sad,” George notes as I sigh.

“Poor girl, she has feelings for Harry but,” I gesture to inside the door as George nods in understanding.

“I told her to wait and see…but if a opportunity comes up she should take it,” I reason.

“Yeah she can’t wait for him forever,” George nods agreeing as we both release a tired sigh, from well everything, Umbridge, training, the order.

“You think we’ll be fine, after this year?” George questions.

“I believe so,” I smile.

“Blake I’m graduating,” He argues.

“Yeah…you are. But I have faith we’ll be fine do you think we will?” I ask feeling a wave of unease.

“Yeah just wanted to make sure you were okay with the idea,” George smiles truly almost relieved as our grip tightens on one another.

“Look out for her okay?” I smile up at George.

“I’m already doing that,” George jokes.

“Yeah, yeah, oh before I go,” George smiles as I raise a brow surprised when he pulls out a tin? Blinking, I raise a brow opening it for my eyes to widen at the pencils and pieces of charcoal.

“Wait is this…?” In awe, I raise a brow.

“I knew you like sketching thought you would like trying some new ones,” George offers as I feel my eyes soften at it.

“Thank you so much George,” I whisper in amazement as Georg smiles happy to see my expression.

“But…I don’t I’m so sorry!” I apologise feeling a wave of guilt at the realisation that I’ve been so busy with Umbridge, training and all this drama to realize.

“Its fine,” George smiles weakly. “Not it’s not I just argh!” I scow failing to notice George’s brow raised as I follow his gaze my eyes widening at the mistletoe above.

“Nargles…” I whisper.

“What?” George laughs.

“Ask Luna,” I joke lightly.

“How about this as a present?” George smiles as the mistletoe dangles above us and I smirk. “I don’t see why not?” Smirking, I wrap my arms around George’s neck having to use my tippy toes causing him to chuckle.

“You are adorable,” He teases.

“Being a midget is not adorable,” I huff as he chuckles, leaning down as I nuzzle his neck smirking at my idea. Quickly, I strike biting his neck making him yelp, taken aback wide eyed.

“Hah revenge now who has the hickie!?” I smirk confidently as he stares bewildered until bursting into a fit of chuckles.

“That...that’s not a hicky,” He chuckles.

“Huh?” I frown.

“This is,” He smiles as I release a startled moan when he roughly kisses my neck.

“That was…adorable,” He repeats as I scoff ruby red as I decide to silence his mouth with another kiss, only mc to my surprise he deepens it, I feel a familiar tongue try to tease my lips open, slowly they comply as his tongue easily dominates mine ,guiding me almost as my fingertips brush through his hair, tugging now and again, earning a soft groan of approval until we both part for air..

“Well…um there’s your present?” Blushing, I respond shakily unsure as he releases a heavy breathe.

“God, that was amazing,” He chuckles.

“Thanks…” I smile unsure on what to say.

“So…um I’ll see you when I get back I promise I’ll return with a present,” I exclaim bringing as smile to his lips.

“I don’t need one when I got you,” He whispers gently my eyes widen and my face a ruby red as I groan.

“You’re too good for me,” I grumble as he releases a chuckle, hugging me once more then entwining his hands with mine.

“Then…how about this? Don’t let go of my hand for the entire day until the end,” He offers as I smile at the sweet idea and nod.

“I suppose, I could do that,” I release a breathe exaggerating my distaste making him chuckle as we join hands, my smaller, colder, paler hand entwines with his bigger, warmer, rougher hand, warmth and a storm of sparks never leaving as we enjoy one another’s company until the very end…


	122. First Time Feelings

Roaring, the fireplace roars as my ears listen to the faint crisp crackle, hiss and fizz of the fire as I spot Harry, Hermione and Ron together.

“Enjoyed your little moment with George?” Ron teases.

“Please you’re just jealous that I have someone and you don’t,” I scoff siting down on the ruby red sofa. “Well, how was it?” Ron leans in eager, all of us knowing of Harry’s crush on Cho.

“Ron you perv,” I scowl at him.

“What I’m just curious,” Ron huffs.

“Wet.” Harry begins as my eyes widen.

“Hold-”

“I mean, she was sort of crying,” Harry interrupts as I release a breathe of relief.

“What were ou-”

“Shove off Ron,” I groan at Ron’s laugh.

“That bad at it, are you?” Ron teases Harry.

“I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days,” Hermione argues defending both Harry and Cho. “You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up,” Ron snickers.

“Yes, snogging a boy who was friends and was involved with the person you had a major crush on is a great feeling,” I reply sarcastically.

“Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric... and confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him...” Hermione sighs.

“Along with being conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything,” I add recalling my network reporting this to me.

“One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode, Harry argues as I scoff holding the urge to scream at the dumbass. Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon...” Hermione scoffs.

“You’d be surprised how much someone can bottle in,” I sigh tiredly. Softly, Hermione begins to laugh as I raise a brow thinking she’s mental until Ron begins to laugh as I realize..

“Wow Harry that’s the greatest first kiss experience ever,” I join in as we all laugh distressing from it and the slight humour of Hermione’s insult as well as Harry’s sad first time with his first kiss…

Elegantly, the gala music is muffled by the thick walls of the Malfoy mansion. I sit quietly down upon the fancy furniture with the colour scheme of black, grey, brown and most of all silver and olive. Nervously, I fidget in my seat every now and again, adjusting my olive green with black frill dress matching my black long sleeved gloves and black stockings, descending down to my olive green heels. My hair is in a small bun with a silver spike of a snake holding it together, my nose twitching detecting the heavy layer of makeup upon my features, including the olive green lipstick, eyeshadow, and sharp black mascara used. My blues glance to the side at my furious mother pacing back and forth with my father, having been granted brief release thanks to my mother and her friend’s connections in the ministry. Anxiously, my gaze is kept to the ground as my father seethes, I mean Mr Dolohov; quickly I correct myself, remembering his disdain of me calling him father.

“So…not only do you disrespect a member of the ministry but the soon to be head of Hogwarts!?”

“She’s a half breed…a wannabe of what we are…”

“She has power, status even with her dirty blood; you think we aren’t disgusted by her presence?”

“I…”

“You failed,” Swiftly, Mr Dolohov draws a familiar quill making a sharp intake of breathe flow through me as I steel myself, my blood turning cold, my muscles freezing in utter terror at the quill. No, no, no please no, no, no, I feel a familiar substance beginning to teasingly show through my blues only to whimper as I feel a familiar harsh tug of claws catch my chin, a set of talon coal black fingertips, fake digging deep into my layer of makeup, making me hiss slightly from the sharp pain of my mother’s dagger like nails, embedded teasingly into mine as her sharp hues meet my terrified blues, noting the brief stream of crimson leak down from her dagger like nails.

“You will not ruin the makeup I spent hours on over such silly tears,” She spits out making me obediently nod, biting my lip, feeling a familiar iron beginning to catch my tongue as a small whimper of pain emits from me as my father fires out a spell at me, making me release a screech of agony, finding my arm begin to forcefully move, snatching the quill from my father. “No, no, no please! Please! Mother stop him, please!” My tearful sobs fall to deaf ears. Tears cascade down my trembling form as I desperately try to stop my hand but I am unable to as I cry, feeling my hand take control as my hand begins to write. Seething, I release a searing cry of pain muffled by the gala music as a familiar pain flow through my thighs, feeling a familiar slick liquid escape and stain my stockings as he continues, making more noises of pain erupt as I scream for mercy, collapsing to the ground in utter agony from the searing painful punishment.

“If there’s one good thing that came out of this, at least this half breed knows how to teach with the proper punishments, no more pity like the softy Dumbledore pulled. Girl get up, we got a gala, if it weren’t for that failure of a brother of yours, then maybe we wouldn’t have to force a disgrace like you to this gala,” My father scowls, standing up.

Shakily, I stand, wincing feeling a stinging throbbing pain below.

“You better have not stained your dress,” My mother coldly snaps making me flinch slightly fearful and nod, head down as I descend down desperate to hide my limp, I go down the steps of the party, seeing numerous purebloods dancing, gossiping, entertaining themselves as I watch my father and mother smoothly descend down the staircase, seeing a few eyes on them in awe.

“It’s the Dolohov’s…”

“I hear their son works in the ministry.”

“Don’t they have another child?”

“Ah yes I hear she’s a prodigy, I hear they plan to make her work in the ministry as well…”

Scowling, My father glances at me and obediently, I nod head down as I surprisingly hear a sound of footsteps, making me glance at Draco.

“Smile for the people Blake,” Draco reminds me softly as I smile a fake smile, linking my arm with Draco as we both descend down the staircase, me hissing now and again from my sore leg movement, thankfully Draco is leading as he helps cover up my sluggish steps.

“Had an accident?” Draco asks softly.

“You could say that,” I mutter tiredly noting a few familiar faces like Juliet and Vivienne.

“We could go say you went to the toilet and treat it,” Draco offers concern laced in his tone.

No father or mother would notice and make the wound worse, I already disappointed them enough, I can’t, I won’t let them down again, this is my life, my issue to deal with, my punishment for my loutish behaviour,” I whisper seeing Draco sorrowfully nod in understanding as we stand to the side, luckily, Draco doesn’t partake in dancing as he remains by my side, the pair of us drinking calmly.

“I see Juliet’s glaring at you,” Draco notes as we decide to take a seat on the windowsill of the windows, looking out at the snowy terrain of rainfall of snow descending down the heavy clouds of snow below. Calmly, I sip the warmth waxy texture of the moult wine, enjoying the richness of the drink and dryness with Draco.

“She can do what she wants, I don’t particularly care anymore,” I grumble.

“Are you alright? Has Weasley gotten to you? Is it the bullying?” Draco questions me making me sigh. If I tell him he’ll tell Juliet and Juliet will win, I refuse to let that happen.

“George has been nothing but a kind and supportive partner,” I argue.

“He’s a Weasley, do your parents know?” Draco frowns.

“Of course not. They’d send me to Azkaban for being with those blood traitors, why are you so against us?” I scowl.

“You know why! I don’t want you to get hurt, he’s a Weasley and one of the twins, do you know how many girls have crushed on them and how many George has played around with?” Draco reasons.

“I think you’re speaking out of your ass right now,” I glower surprising him.

“Just because George may seem nice doesn’t mean he isn’t incapable of cheating…besides what if your mother has plans for a fiancée?” Draco scowls.

I’ll say no and reveal the truth,” I shrug, holding in the shaky breathe and internally screaming at the thought, desperately trying to keep my composure.

“No you won’t,” Draco scoffs.

“Yes I would!” I counter.

“Blake. You and I both know we fear our parents you may say all this but you won’t do it. Being around Potter has made you cocky, arrogant, the higher you are the harder the fall will be,” Draco warns me making me go silent, grimacing as I turn away at his point. I may speak a big game but to my mother and f…Mr Dolohov, it’s…I don’t really know. Compared to all the other adults I have argued against, they pale in comparison to the fear I feel for both my parents, but they gave me a home, status, education, I’ll have nothing if I argue against them, I can’t live with nothing, I can’t, I couldn’t survive, I…

I’m scared…

Softly, I feel a familiar set of arms wrap around me bringing a another sense of warmth through me as I lean against the familiar soft comforting source that is Draco, always having cheered me up as I hug him back, burring myself deep into his chest as he rocks me back and forth, gently comforting me…

3rd person:

Unaware, Blake leans into the comforting embrace of Draco, seeking the warmth, love and protection from her childhood friend as said male comforts her, his steel silver blues look up to see the proud expression and pleased smirk from a similar male with platinum blonde hair, watching the pair happily with a smiling woman clinging to his side, giving the younger boy a nod of approval and leave, tending to the party at hand, leaving the two childhood friends alone…


	123. Are You Happy?

Loudly, the bustle of Diagon alley and frantic footsteps as well as the loud gossiping of a variety of classes speak to one another, greeting my mother and I as we explore Diagon Alley. Briefly while my mother gossips with other purebloods, I spot a locket being sold and sneakily enter the shop, swiftly buying it and returning to my mother’s side, a small gift for George for his late Christmas present or something, I decide as I hide it.

“My dear, you were marvellous last night at the gala, a perfect pureblood presence, not too loud but not too quiet,” My mother praises me as a small smile crosses my lips at the rare compliment as I slowly trial behind her, seeing her glance at me.

“Girl catch up, I thought that healing ointment I made for Liliana to give you helped,” My mother frowns.

“It-It did,” I respond shakily.

“Then don’t make a big deal of your wound, a pureblood does not make a scene or show weakness. Nor does she pout over the punishment she deserved for disrespecting us,” Mother orders me as I nod.

“I meant no harm mother you gave me a home, roof and education I will forever be in your debt,” I bow my head grateful as a small smug smirk crosses her lips.

“Good, I’m relieved to see you remember your place. Now then come along, the dress shop is here,” Smiling, my mother strides forward me following behind her, hearing the numerous people gossiping and hushed whispers, surrounding us as we enter the dress shop…

Stoically, I remain unfazed as the seamstress talks to my mother on political and other chatter as she adjusts the corset around my waist, using the flick of her wand, briefly getting winded from the tight restraints, only to adjust easily, used to the use of these tools as I look down at the dress I am currently wearing, I’m wearing a simple print dress reminding me of a school uniform from the olive green jumper sweater with the white dress shirt underneath, being revealed by my collar, tidied up, making it look sleek and proper as I notice a dark black skirt with silver patterns on the trim of the skirt, I have on a pair of sleek black stockings, hiding my legs which briefly the seamstress flinches from the wounds, still engraved into my thigh only to receive the sharp glare from my mother, silencing her as I adjust my dolly shoes, sleek black, my hair is tied into a braid, a French one as I politely look up at the mirrors, surrounding me, seeing numerous images from different perspective, of a dull, bored, tired girl.

"You know I saw you and Draco together, you look quite the item with him, fetching,” My mother voices out as I tidy my skirt and shake my head.

“He is a good friend and ally of the Dolohov’s,” I respond calmly seeing my mother simply raise a brow and release an unamused hum. “Time will tell,” My mother huffs as I shrug and watch my mother orders me to take it off, not happy with the look as it turns out, she wanted to readjust my wardrobe sizes, keep the same clothes only bigger due to my…as she calls it, fatty lumps, much to her irritation as she decides to fix my diet plan once more…Mrs Weasley won’t be happy but I bite my lip and simply nod as we head home…

Gurgling, the little baby giggles happily in the arms of the raven haired woman smiling lovingly at the excited baby in her arms.

“Melody…we have to go we don’t have long left before they find us…” The familiar voice calls out as I turn to glance at the blurry figure, he has a slim build is all I could spot as he approaches the happy mother’s face turn serious as she nods, passing her child to the trench coat wearing man, looking down at the young baby with a look of utter glee and admiration.

“She looks so beautiful just like her mother…”

“She has your eyes…”

“Eye eye…” Jokingly, the male smirks at the woman who releases a small giggle at the pun, briefly, the pair look at one another a look of utter awe and bliss in their eyes only to falter from the harsh sounds of screams, debris, and smashing.

“Get the book!” Urgently, the woman rushes over to the old ancient book, grabbing it and chasing towards the door, the man catching up with the wailing baby in his grasp.

“Hey…hey it’s okay, they won’t find us everything will be fine,” Quietly, the male assures the crying baby only for the harsh slam of an explosion to halt the pair as they turn to the group of men and women, wands in hand, glaring icily at the trio.

“Aurors….take her and run!”

“I’m not leaving you, we…”

You must!”

“B-but…”

“I’ll find you, I promise. I’ll find you both, then we can be the family we deserve…”

“I can’t…”

“Please…” Sobbing, the raven haired woman brings the man into a passionate, bitterly, depressing kiss, a single tear shed from the pair from the left eye as she turns her back to the man, fleeing from the headquarters, leaving the only man she cherished in the hands of those aurors…

ARGH!!!! Hissing, I jolt up wincing from the bright gleam of the moon, huffing, panting, heaving as I feel my whole body greased up with sweat, beads of the liquid cascading and descending down my drenched state as my shaking form quivers, only then for a familiar burst of pain to flow through me, making me whimper as I grasp hold of my wrist, whimpering, seething, hissing from the pulsing pain. Hurt, I see a familiar grey like bruise mark marred into my skin making me release a whimper of fear only then to snap out of my pulsing pain by the eager footsteps, making me turn to the sound of the creaking floorboards and find Lilian looking worriedly at me.

“Mistress it’s 2 am what’s wrong?” Worried, Lillian questions me as I swiftly hide my mark from her, smiling forcefully.

“Nothing, just a nightmare, tell me Lilian what’s today’s plan?” I enquire curious as I get out of my bed.

“M-mistress its 2 am,” Worriedly, Lilian tries to stop me.

“I am fine, the earlier I am the more prepared I am,” I reply shakily rather not wishing for another visit of nightmares and pain as before.

“Mistress a package came for you,” Lilian informs me.

“A package?” Puzzled, I take the package, my eyes widening at the letter from George, reading it my eyes widen at the horrible news of his father’s attack.

“I have to go…” I whisper standing up.

“But mistress…” Lilian exclaims.

“Mother spoke of having no other orders from me, meaning I have the choice to go to Hogwarts,” I reply calmly.

“Mistress what of your package?” Lilian questions as I frown just as I began packing and open the package, my eyes widening and softening at the present from Mrs Weasley, a jumper. Quickly, I put the jumper on with a huge B on it, after packing away I rush to the fireplace, kneeling down as Lilian passes me the powder.

“Please be careful mistress it’s again the dangerous to travel…” Shakily Lilian warns me making me smile at the sheer concern Lilian has for me as I kneel down and pet her temple. “I know Lilian thank you," I smile and turn to leave, only then to hesitate. “Lilian…are you happy?” I question making her frown.

“Happy mistress?” Lilian questions.

“This job, this role as a servant,” I ask, my brow furrowed.

“I am happy as long as I am with mistress” Happily, Lilian grasps my hand making me smile giving her a gentle squeeze as I give her a small caring hug.

“Thank you Lilian,” Honestly, I smile standing up as Lilian gives me a small smile and I release the powder, declaring…

“Hogwarts!” Just like that the hungry green flames of the powder to devour me whole, warming me up as I am transported to Hogwarts…


	124. No Nightmares

My ears listen to the once roaring flames of eerie green dimmer down to a soft crackle and hiss as I step out of the pieces of charcoal, coughing slightly from the dust in the air as I calmly pat away any sheds or remnants of debris from the powder.

“Blake?” Smiling, I look up at the shocked professor Dumbledore.

“Hm? How strange, I came to this one instead of the usual one,” I not lightly.

“Miss Dolohov, this is against school…”

“I understand that but like you said, what’s wrong with a little rule breaking?” I smirk as Dumbledore raises a brow, smirking as I leave his study and head to the common room.

“Blake!” Ginny rushes over to me, engulfing me into a hug which I return, feeling her body shiver and quake terrified as I calmly brush my fingertips through the distressed girls hair.

“Dad…he…” Trembling, Ginny begins.

“I heard…” I whisper, brushing my fingertips through her hair as she leans into my touch.

“Snape took Harry…he…he was acting strange, it scared me…”Ginny confesses.

Surprised, I look up to see the worried looks and nods of Ron and Hermione as I gently set the saddened and worried girl down over her father. Quickly, Ron intervenes, taking over as the girl leans against her brother, worried as I stand up and glance at Hermione.

“I was gone for a short time,” I mutter.

“A lot can happen,” Hermione huffs.

“How was Harry acting strange?” I question my eyes narrowed.

“He snapped at Dumbledore,” Ron answers consoling her sister.

Snapped? I raise a brow at the reveal, Harry has been under a lot of pressure, maybe that’s why especially with his dreams…

“Snape took him?” I enquire.

“Yeah something about training,” Hermione frowns puzzled.

“Occulemcy,” I whispers.

“Huh?” Hermione and RON frown puzzled.

“It’s the training of the mind, Dumbledore must think Voldemort can look into his dreams and spy for information, he’s training Harry to have a stronger mind and not break,” I respond to the worried two.

“You think so?” Hermione frowns as I nod.

“Blake,” I turn to the voice of Fred seeing his distressed expression and also furrowed brow.

“Hey you okay?” I question.

“I…I’m fine, George is upstairs, you think?” He requests.

“Of course,” I nod and race up the boys stone step stairs to George’s room, where I find said boy looking down, quiet and tired but most of all worried.

“George,” Gently, I call out to the ginger haired boy who jolts up from the soft voice, his brown hues wide, shaking when they meet mine.

“Blake,” George calls out as I rush towards him, eagerly, he opens his arms out as I engulf him into my own hug, my fingertips brush against his cheek which he leans into, releasing a shaky breathe as my steady fingertips travel to the back of his neck, both of our temple gently meet in a soft comforting reminder of one another’s presence as George releases a more relaxed breathe.

“George…I...I’m sorry,” I whisper.

“It’s fine, you weren’t there, hey…you didn’t cause that whole attack,” I assure him. Uneasily, he smiles trying to lighten the humour.

“Hey don’t do that, you don’t have to joke, you can be sad, you can be however you feel,” I assure him seeing his strong joking smile fade into a expression of sorrow.

“Blake I…is my dad going to be okay?” Shakily, he asks me.

“Of course your father is strong, Harry didn’t confirm his death right?” I question.

“No,” George shakes his head.

“Good and thanks to Harry’s warning, he saved him,” I assure him.

“But why? Dad did nothing wrong…”

“The most cruellest of things can happen to the nicest of people rather than the cruellest,” I explain seriously as George clings to me which I happily comply, we go silent, simply enjoying one another’s relaxing presence as I feel a few tears stain my clothing but I ignore it, simply rocking my boyfriend back and forth humming slightly to comfort him.

“Heh I see you got Mum's gift,” He smiles sadly.

“Yeah…” I smile sadly at him.

“Looks good on you,” He chuckles.

“Sweetie, there’s no time for jokes,” I joke back earning a small giggle from him as the sorrowful tension lightens as we both smile.

“Here, I got you a present,” I smile passing him the locket making his eyes widen when he opens it to reveal a picture of us both, the locket opening up to reveal two pictures heart shaped framed with a separate picture of us in it and in the middle, the base of the locket is us both, happily smiling.

“This is amazing where did you get the pictures?” He questions turning to me.

“Colin,” I answer making him smile engulfing m into his warm comforting embrace, detecting the smell of peppermint as we cuddle one another.

“Please don’t go,” He begs.

“I promise,” I smile.

“So…does that mean, you c-could stay with me tonight? I-I mean you don’t have to just a thought,” Sheepishly, he smiles looking aside as I smiles sadly and nod.

“As long as Freddy doesn’t get jealous,” I wink cheekily.

“Oh don’t worry I won’t,” Startled the pair of us turn to him.

“Fred!” George scowls, tossing a nearby pillow at the snickering male.

“Oh come on, I was expecting some dirty business I’m disappointed,” Jokingly he calls out making us both blush.

“Piss off!” Laughing, George huffs wrapping me into his arms as I simple stutter still in shock over it and red faced as Fred cackles.

“Alright, you two enjoy your night,” Cheekily, he winks at me, sneakily tousling my hair.

“What about you?” I ask concerned.

“I plan to sleep downstairs with Ron till Harry comes back, keep an eye on Ginny,” Fred smiles.

“Shit Ginny is she okay?” Worried, George questions as I gently place my hand on his arm, getting him to relax.

“She’s fine, I spoke to her so did the others, Hermione’s keeping an eye on her, “ I assure him making him frown.

“I should have…” George begins.

“You did,” I promise him.

“Not long enough,” George mutters.

“Hey you need time for yourself too, you can’t bottle it all up,” I remind him.

“This coming from the legend herself,” George smiles sadly.

“Yeah, yeah,” I roll my eyes as Fred chuckles and leaves us. George awkwardly warps his arms around me, bringing me into his chest as I nuzzle into his chest, smiling blissfully, inhaling his comforting smell of peppermint as he spoons me as I enjoy the warmth, the pair of us sleeping…comforting him through his pain and worry as he clings to me, pleading for me not to leave, bringing a smile to my lips and allow relieve and joy into my fluttering chest as together, we descend into the depths of our dream and this time…no nightmares.


	125. Odd Companionship

“Read it, control it... unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally kill them. Used properly, the power of Occulemcy will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself….”

Exhausted, Harry slumps in his seat in Snape’s room, numerous cupboards surrounding the sweating mess, a storm of droplets cascading down his pale frame as he pants, heaves and huffs, fatigued from the fatiguing lesson while unfazed by Harry’s struggles, Snape strides over, circling the exhausted mess once more, wand raised after frequent trials and peeks of entering Harry’s mind, he raises his wand once more, performing, “Legilimens” entering by breaking open Harry’s mind once more, causing only Harry to become even more tired.

“Concentrate, Potter. Focus,” Snape instructs coldly to the sweating mess, Harry’s blue hues explore the banquet, each one littered with different potions, plenty of bottles and abundant ingredients as he seethes, hating this punishment of a lesson…

Blake pov:

It’s been a few weeks since my short return to Hogwarts to see how George is, we still keep in contact viva letters thank to Lilian’s sneakiness but it hurts not seeing him, I hope he’s alright. I hear his father has recovered and plans to spend Christmas with his family, sadly I could not attend due to well…I glance at the ice cold atmosphere around my household, the only sound my ears detect is the shrill shriek of silverware as the others happily and calmly, even elegantly eat the platters of starters. I notice my mother quietly read a book by the fireplace on her fancy seat while my brother is at a distance from my mother being quiet, narrowly glaring at my mother and I now again, the tension’s high and hostile as I calmly sip my mould wine, trying to get by just like normal…

I’m wearing a familiar set of clothing, a olive green dress with black frills on the end of the halter dress with black frills on the neck as my black stockings spark from the glow of the crisp flames, crackling as I look out at the snowy terrain, the room is filled with an eerie silence, once I am adjusted to, heh, when I went to the Weasley’s, I remember being so gobsmacked by the loud rowdiness of the household, so busy, so comfortable with one another, so warm it was so strange it almost scared me from the excitement and buzz around while here it’s…I glance at the empty room consisting of my family, each member at a distance, each family member some I recognise others I do not are each kept at a distance, each one eyeing the other as though someone is going to pull a curse spell out from nowhere and no one would care…I never noticed this relation, before it was so normal to me before I met them.

Calmly, I get off the window sill and decide to wander off from the violent environment, deciding to head to a safer non-lethal area as my relatives all drink their wine and such…

Hm? I never been to this room, ah yes I believe this is father’s study. Calmly, I look up at the portrait around the wall, one from my great aunt Natalie Dolohov, the first to marry into another family household, sadly said households name was destroyed when the Dolohov name took charge, since often Dolohov’s would marry in the family, very separate family’s off course though, nothing too close blooded if that makes sense. I then turn to my grandfather, my father’s father, Nigel Dolohov, my, I mean Mr Dolohov’s father, he taught him the curse spells and taught him the most notorious ways to get information out of someone…

“Enjoying some history I see,” The familiar voice perks up making my eyes widen when I turn to my uncle Jack and…that man from before, Carter I believe.

“Sir Carta, I’m surprised to see you here, I did not know you were a relative,” I bow respectfully to the powerful male.

“Oh no, no nonsense, I’m here as a guest, we both are, I see you seem to like your history, hah, you’re more studios than Jackie boy over here, whenever he saw a book he would set it on fire, repulsed by it all, heheh, apart from the picture books if you get what I mean,” Laughing, Carta gently elbows me as I release a uneasy laugh, going along with his ramblings.

“I would burn maths, that’s all, one time anyway,” Jack grumbles.

“Aw there’s no need to be so prickly, Jackie,” Carta playfully punches the frowning male’s cheek.

“Anyway, these are some nice portraits, you know I used to be quite the artist…” Jack sighs fondly smiling sadly.

“Yeah, you know what his favourite was?” Carta leans in, making me take a step back from the lack of personal space.

“What?” I reply to the smirking Carta.

“Finger painting,” My uncle scowls from Carta’s snicker.

“You know for a feared person you’re awfully laid back…” Disappointed, I sweat drop.

“Never judge a book by its cover my dear, you know I hate history,” Carta confesses.

“Hate history how come?” I enquire.

“History is filled with lies, exaggerations and often is written by the winners than the losers, making it simple bias stories told over and over, with each imitations comes more lies,” Carta reveals making my eyes widen at his words both insightful but depressing, surprising for the happy go lucky man before me, even Jack seems half surprised but half annoyed.

“Great party am I right?” Jack changes topic.

“Oh yes, with those alcoholics, talking behind peoples back along with the killer tension in the end its perfect…” Loudly, Carta complains.

“I apologise for my family they aren’t the warmest people,” I sigh head down.

“Nah its fine I’ve bene to my fair share of parties…this isn’t as bad as others I’ve seen….besides you should see my family…” Carta chuckles.

“Your family?” I enquire curious to hear more.

“Oh yeah they despised one another, my mother was killed when I was younger and my dad raised me,” Carta smiles tightly.

“I’m sorry what about you Jack?” I enquire, curious to hear of Mum’s family.

“Mine? Complicated…I’ll say this, my mother died when I was younger…” Jack turns away grimacing.

“What did my mother think of your well her parents?” I question.

“She…well…” Jack turns away struggling.

“Jackie boy here was a party animal while she was more of a free spirit wandering around the forest exploring and such,” Carta intervenes, making me raise a brow and glance at the nod from Jack.

“Our parents loved and adored her, she was the bright child and me the troubled teen,” He smiles sadly.

“Hey I’m sure it wasn’t like that,” Carta smiles.

“I guess we all have somthing in common then, a lack of mother figures in our lives,” I smile grimly at the news looking apologetic at the two.

“Oh no it’s fine…but if it makes you feel better I have a feeling you’d get along well with my family,” Carta grins.

“You think?” I wonder.

“Yeah that wit of yours, we have a lot of wit and charm especially questions, questions about the unknown seeking answers it’s thrilling!” Excitedly, like a child on Christmas, Carta bounces up and down, gushing animatedly.

“Heh, that’s a first, most members of my family detest it,” Sadly, I confess.

“Proud families are the most likely to crumble…” Carta smirks, placing his hand on top of my head, ruffling up my hair, bringing a small smile to my lips at the affectionate pet while Jack smirks down at me which I return as the two leave me to ponder on those thoughts…but still the question lingers in my mind.

Are those two…together?


	126. Silent Storm

Ah Hogwarts once again I have retuned…

Calmly, I walk through the barrage armada of first years, second years and many more years only to feel a familiar pair of warm, lean, long arms wrap around me, much to my relief just as I was about to be engulfed by the sea of students from my small height.

“Hello love,” Smiling, I am greeted by the comforting voice of George, head down as I feel his warm breath graze the shell of my ear, making me smile as I raise my arms and wrap them around his arms, on my tippy toes as I am practically hooking my arms around his neck and hanging from his neck, earning a small chuckle from him as his arms descend down around my waist, giving me a quick peck to the cheek which I happily return to the temple.

“Miss me?” I ask smirking coyly.

“Who wouldn’t miss that cute smile?” He compliments earning familiar heated blush from my features.

“You flirt,” I scoff rolling my eyes.

“But you love this flirt,” Teasingly, he points out.

“Maybe,” I reply jokingly.

“How was your Christmas? I’m glad to hear your father has recovered,” I point out.

“Yeah it was good to see dad but it would’ve been perfect if a certain girl was there,” He smiles at me making my smile widen.

“You know how to make a good feel good you know that,” I chuckle as he teasingly touches m temple with him own rocking me abc and forth.

“Just make out already,” Fred chuckles intervening separating us.

“Fred!” George frowns playfully at Fred while I roll my eyes.

“I’m guessing you had a good Christmas?” I smirk.

“Yeah it was alright, mum was glad to know you liked her present,” Fred smirks,

“How couldn’t I?” I smile and just as we were all about to head in.

“Blake!” I turn to the waving Harry, Hermione and Ron telling me of Hagrid’s return.

“I got to go I’ll see you,” I smile at George.

“Yeah remember our date,” He smirks and to my surprise, pecks me on the lips bringing a giddy giggle smiles to my lips as I am dragged away half dazed by that fluttering warm excited kiss…

Excited, the three of us dash down towards Hagrid’s hut, I’m tempted to perform a cartwheel which I preform, earning a few surprised looks as I smirk, feeling on cloud nine as we sprint over only to falter in our steps at the familiar muffled posh voice of pinkie….oh boy. Warily, we share a look and sneak around looking into the glass windows of the hut, my brow furrowed at the slight stains of mud and age but ignore it as we eavesdrops on poor Hagrid and Umbridge.

“I'm sorry?” Hagrid frowns puzzled looking down at the perky smiling Umbridge.

“I will say this one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been,” Umbridge demands in a sickly sweet tone making me scowl.

“I told you. I've been away for me health,” Hagrid responds.

“Your health?” Umbridge frowns.

“Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know,” Hagrid sheepishly says.

“Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all,” Umbridge scoffs, scowling as she turns to leave, giving Hagrid a warning making me scowl at the snooty pink obsessed dirty blood.

The creak of the door echoes in my ear as we glance at the perky smiling Umbridge, only for her face to convert to one of disgust form her twitching nose as she gets out her perfume and sprays it around then trots off, thinking she owns the place…

Calmly, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I sit down on the wooden table, sitting on the chairs as I calmly sip my tea while the others lean in, eager to hear Hagrid out.

“This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants,” Hagrid reveals making me raise a brow.

“Giants?” Hermione gasps as we all quickly shush her.

“You found them? Hermione questions surprised.

“Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over,” Hagrid confesses.

“Death Eaters?” Ron catches on.

“Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who,” Hagrid mutters.

“Did they?” Harry questions wishing to know what we may be up against, just because we beat a troll in the past doesn’t mean we could take on a giant after all.

“I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose,” Hagrid sighs.

“And they did this to you?” Harry gestures to Hagrid’s bloodied black eye and scratches on his features.

“Not exactly, no,” Hagrid looks down to the wooden floorboards.

“Well you shouldn’t be surprise considering Hagrid’s status no offence,” I point out taking in a sip of the tea offered as I feel a few curious eyes on me.

“None taken,” Hagrid shrugs.

“What do you mean Blake?” Harry questions puzzled.

“Hagrid if I am correct. You’re a half breed, giants dislike those of half breeds, half giants in particular, there society prefers those fully giants, since due to the other side, they typically don’t reach the proper height expected of full giants,” I recall briefly from my contextual cultural history on the species of the magic world as Hagrid sadly nods.

“That’s so sad,” Harry whispers feeling bad for his friend.

“Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog. It's changing out there. Just like last time,” Hagrid turns to the familiar dog, making me smile as Fang approaches me, nuzzling my leg making me smile as I return the affection double this time from the cutie below me, making me smile at the happy dog being petted and being given the steak that was for Hagrid’s eye, only for the light hearted atmosphere to dampen as Hagrid looks out at the cracked window of the castle fields outside as well as the small dark cloud rising above Hogwarts, earning a faint chill from me.

“There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does…”


	127. Confirmed Confession

We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth.

So…father’s out I take it, just great…wait Lestrange..

Frowning, my brow furrows as we enter the Hall, briefly, I glance at Neville seeing his hardened expressions making my eyes widen in recollection of his parent’s fate, oh no…I spot a worried Emma and Seamus by their sides unaware of his distressed expression behind that stone mask, I ignore her sharp glare, rather not wishing to speak of when we spoke last. I pass Neville grieving him a faint squeeze to the shoulder making his hardened hues meet my own pair, which soften slightly as he releases a tense sigh, trying to calm down…

“Harry. I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you….” Seamus arises apologising. However, Emma remains silent, glaring refusing to meet my gaze, making me feel a brief pinch of pain but I subdue it to focus on ahead.

Quietly, Harry and I enter the lone room of the training grounds to be prepare for today’s training session only to raise a brow when seeing the lone figure of Neville making me raise a brow and approach the lone figure with Harry, a haunted expression on Neville’s features, his grip on his wand tightening.

“Neville?” Harry calls out to him as said boy glances in the mirror seeing our reflections, but his eyes remain glued on a particular picture, the picture of my mother, Harry’s as well as a few others. Grimacing, I feel another pinch of pain seeing my mother grinning brightly in the photo, so happy, so bright, so useful then there’s me…I need to stop that.

“Fourteen years ago a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information... but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet,” Neville reveals to Harry and me as I smile sympathetically at my friend.

“We're gonna make them proud, Neville. That's a promise…” Harry swears to him turning his back as I see the look in Neville’s eyes when Harry leaves.

“I…I’m going to kill her,” Neville reveals sinisterly making my eyes widen at the thought.

“Neville…” I begin.

“She…she broke my parents Blake, I….you wouldn’t get it,” Pained, I flinch from his true but cold words.

“You’re not wrong, I wouldn’t, I didn’t grow up with my biological family while you sort of did with your nan. I…” Struggling, I lower my head.

“How do you feel when looking at your mum Blake?” Neville questions me bringing a complex expression of pain, anger and most of all sorrow to my features as I sigh.

“Scared…” I confess.

“Scared?” Neville blink surprised.

“This is the person I’m constantly compared to, seen as and I don’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing anymore…” I explain sadly.

“You’re your own person Blake,” Neville tells me.

“Am I though? My entire life my ‘parents’ have taught me how to act, how to speak, how to behave and ever since meeting you all I’ve been compared to this loving legend. I don’t…I don’t understand so much, I thought I knew a lot there I said it but this…it scares me when looking at the stranger that people constantly compare me to, what if I’m not good enough to be her? What if the person you think people want you to be isn’t the person you want to be? Or is the person people constantly compared to you, the person they thought they knew?” I confess shakily as I feel Neville’s arm wrap around my shoulder, bringing me into a side hug which I happily return…

“I’m sorry Blake,” Neville shakily sighs.

“I’m sorry too Neville…” Together, the pair of us smiles sadly gazing at the joyful picture of what our parents once were…

Determined, Harry marches through the training room as numerous people, including myself attempt to perform the high level spell, Harry had sued that began all this drama in a sense, I see numerous people’s bright blues lights beginning to form only to quickly disappear.

“Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up,” Harry advises as I frown and flick my wrist, my brow furrowing.

“Why can’t I do it?” I whisper puzzled.

“What are you thinking of?” Harry questions stopping slightly in his steps to assist me, making me frown at the helplessness, I know everything so why can’t I do something as trivial as this!?

“My first gala,” I shrug.

“Blake your happiest memory, when did you feel the most happiest in your childhood?” Harry questions making me falter and go silent, brow furrowed.

“You had a happy memory in your childhood didn’t you?” Uneasily, Harry question as I feel a pair of eyes on me, truly baffled searching, scanning, desperate to find a memory of my childhood but they all consisted of me going to galas, learning, teaching…nothing is truly the happiness reach limit that I need.

Slowly Harry’s eyes widen to see me in such a conflict.

“Right…how about the moment you first met us?” Ron pipes in as I frown and nod, reliving the memory only to receive nothing.

“Oh thanks Blake,” Cheekily, Ron smirks.

“Hey come on guys, this is difficult for her,” Hermione frowns.

“I know I just didn’t think I’d ever find Blake to struggle at something magic related you know,” Ron confesses.

“Wow guys I’m not embarrassed at all,” I remark dryly.

“I’m sure there must be something,” Hermione smiles.

Let’s see…concentrating, I close my eyes, only then to witness a flash of light as I begin to focus and concentrate at the memory displaying before me.

Crying, my younger form hides under the bed, blanket securely around her, courtesy of Lilian, comforting my feeble mess, shaking, quivering, weeping under the harsh thunderous roars outside, but my damp cries fall to deaf ears, remembering myself not to be in the manor but I remember, Lilian volunteering to stay with me, sighing sadly as she hugs my shaking form.

“Don’t worry mistress I’ll have you smiling brightly,” Fondly, Lilian smiles, gently placing the young weeping me on the bed and leaving the room only then for the soft sound of footsteps stops as my younger forms grey blues meeting a pair of calm onyx, wand out a bright beam of light shining out from his wand as he gently kneels down, Lilian gently by his side.

“Blake?” Snape frowns at my younger self snivelling; jumping into Lilian’s arms as she cradles my young shaken sobbing self as Snape looks puzzled between us.

“The shadow man came again!” Loudly, my young self-wails.

“I see…” Snape mutters.

“I don’t want to die, I don’t…” My younger self chants crying in Lilian’s chest who rubs circles on her back.

“You won’t…” Lilian assures her as she glances up at the professor who simply nods.

“I….”

“Come with me,” Tiredly, my eyes widen when Snape picks up my younger form in his arms, cradling her sniffling form, nuzzling into his neck as he guides her into his bedroom, placing her softly into his bed as he joins her side, watching my smaller form wrap her arms around him, clinging to him as he gently slowly returns the gesture.

“It’s alright now Blake it’s okay…” Softly, Professor Snap whispers those words to me as my younger form falls into my dreams, feeling Lilian’s hand gently hold of my fingertips as a reminder of me being not alone through the hellish dreams as she always did…

“Blake you did it!” Hermione and Ron smile, snapping me out of my dream as I turn to see them with a giddy grinning Harry as I flick my wand, remembering it to reveal…

“A tigress?” Hermione raises a brow.

“Huh…?” The boys quirk a brow.

“What?” I question the two.

“I thought you’d get an owl or something you know for being smart,” Ron shrugs.

“Your owl isn’t the smartest,” I point out.

“I thought it would be a fox, you know cunning, smart,” Harry shrugs.

“I can see it,” Luna whispers making us turn to her.

“Tigress ae often seen as powerful, they also have an air around them. You know don’t wake a sleeping tiger, it makes them seem darker but also fierce and loyal, provides a duality of sorts you know,” Luna smiles wistfully as Hermione slowly nods.

“I could see that,” Hermione agrees thoughtfully.

“George, your turn now,” I turn eager to see.

“ Expecto Patronum!” George chants as a bright bull of blue light appears, dancing around him, performing as Harry continues his lecture unfazed while the others, including myself re dazzled by the display.

“A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents,” Harry advises as George smirks my way and summons a weasel making me chuckle, of course a Weasley patronus would be a weasel.

“Wow, that was really good,” I hear people praise George, making me roll my eyes at the smug man, ravishing it.

“Fantastic, Ginny. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna. Think of the happiest thing you can,” Harry tends to his other students.

“Expecto Patronum!” Neville declares only to lower his wand in defeat as I approach.

“I'm trying,” Sadly, he sighs.

“as did I,” I assure him, placing my hand on his arm taking him by surprise as I leave him

“I know. It's good. This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well,” Harry smiles as we enjoy the beauty of the charm…

‘BAM!!!!!’

Shocked, I release a shrill of a screech as I am tossed by the sheer force of the explosions groaning as I feel a set of arms around me protectively however just as I turn to thank my saviour, the horrible still silent click of heels greets my ringing ears as my blurry vision begins to grow spotty, the last thing I see are a familiar set of perky pink heels as I pass out, hearing the final words of…

“Get them….”

Crud.


	128. You Know Nothing

Scowling, I glare at Percy in his new smug tux like attire, hair slicked back as he holds, Harry and Cho meanwhile to my side is well, my brother holding me.

“Percy! Come on, you know us,” I hiss at him only to receive silence, now I see why George and Fred prank on him several times, he deserves them. Annoyed, I scowl at the cause of our situation, the rat in our grasp and the tattletale that is Cho remaining quiet, not even trying to defend Harry or Dumbledore, raven claw scum…the only good one seems to be Luna and even then a popular brat like Cho probably don’t know here, heck she’s probably one of the girls who pick on Luna. I wouldn’t be surprised when Luna mentions losing her shoes and such due to gnargels, now don’t get me wrong, if they exist cool but I have a feeling its much sadder than I would hope for and people like Cho fit that mould well.

“Not the family reunion I had in mind,” My brother remarks drily.

“Someone had to be taught something in his hellhole thanks to pinkie over there,” I grumble as my brother shushes me, all attention directed at the rather smug Dumbledore as Umbridge grins, satisfied with finally having what she wanted thanks to Dumbledore being caught, the power of the school.

“Been watching them for weeks. And see, " Dumbledore's Army" proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius. All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry. Naturally,” Umbridge sneers, enjoying this victor in her grasp.

“No, professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me!” Harry steps forward.

“You can’t do this! It has nothing to do…” I trial off as I hear the creak of the door and the harsh precise steps of heels making me freeze in my words, feeling my throat go as dry as a desert as I stutter, finding a familiar constriction in my throat. Terrified, my eyes widen as I feel the temperature around us dip down seeing the once warm flames dimer down into an icy hiss as slowly I turn, my blood turning cold as ice as I see Umbridge, Cornelius and some other of Cornelius entourage bow to the visitor all but Dumbledore that is.

“Apologies for the lateness, it would appear I was reeling in shock at the thought of my daughter being involved in such an event and my stupid elf clearly needs training,” Shaking, my body quivers at the sickly sweet tone as I look down at the floor, my eyes widen in horror to see Lilian looking at me in concern as I note my brother blink surprised to see Lilian as we both grimace, noting the bruises, the cuts and slits, even Harry winces at it while others simply ignore the existence of Lilian or hold back there disgust to see the bloodied infected marks all over her as mother roughly pushes her into the ground, earning a whimper of pain falling to the deaf ears of everyone as my mother digs her sharp dagger like heels into Lilian.

“S-s…” I begin only to turn away pained at the sight.

“Stop it you’re hurting her!!!” Harry barks but it falls to deaf ears as Lilian is stamped on until mother is done, letting the wobbling, swaying shakily Lilian wobbly stands, limping, cradling her bloodied bruised hand, smiling sadly at me, concern in her glassy eyes of pain, bringing another arrow of pain to my chest.

“You were saying?” Umbridge smirks at me.

“Blake back me up here!” Harry hisses as he glances at my brother and my scared l expression of my smug mother and bow my head, fearful.

“Blake?” I hear Harrys voice call out to me as I bite my lip, once more. A obedient child is a good child, an obedient child is a good child, a silent child is a good child…

“Madam Caroline a honour to be in your presence,” Umbridge and Fudge bow to my mother who simply huffs.

“I had heard, so Potter has corrupted my poor child, I knew such a day would come, this is why I suggested Albus to convert her to Slytherin,” My mother sneers, disgust laced in her tone.

“The hat had decided Caroline once done it cannot be undone…” Dumbledore recites.

“Tch, old fool. Do not fret though a fitting punishment will be dealt to my daughter in due time…” She promises as I note my brother’s brief look of concern sent at my bowed head, reciting those words over and over, holding in the choked sob of fear feeling nothing but trembling terror.

“I…I never questioned it,” Smiling, Umbridge bows to her as I see a slick smirk behind my mother’s purple and black fan, matching her feather purple headpiece with hints of black matching her dress and sleeveless gloves, with patterns of spider web on them.

“Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out; the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's." I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities,” Dumbledore confesses to the crime.

“Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition,” Fudge dictates as the group step forward to take Dumbledore only or the old man to smile kindly at us and wink in Harry’s direction.

“I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I'm going to... What was the phrase? ...Come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban,” Dumbledore smirks.

“Enough of this. Take him!” Umbridge orders spitting it out only for Dumbledore to smirk as a familiar phoenix rises upwards and with a burst of flames sets Dumbledore ablaze, with a simple clap of the hands the wizard vanishes within the ashes of the flames…

Awestruck, the others stare at the debris of what once was a phoenix and its master as I wolf whistle impressed.

“Okay that was fabulous,” I whisper in awe with my brother nodding in silent agreement.

“Well, you may not like him, minister but you can't deny... Dumbledore has got style,” Kingsley Shacklebolt confesses.

“I do not care for such tedious things. This has been a waste of my time I expected something more,” Infuriated, my mother huffs.

“Apologies for bringing you out here madam,” Umbridge and Fudge bow to my mother who huffs.

“I got you those places, I could easily replace you,” Sharply, my mother seethes turning her back as she is about to leave. I release a whimper of pain when my mother’s bony, thin, dagger like fingertips dig deeper into my skin cheek as I notice a teardrop of ruby red cascade down.

“Due time, little girl remember that,” Poisonously, my mother seethes and storm off, she scoff as my brother gently settles me down, helping me breathe.

“Thanks for the help!” Harry frowns at me as my brother steadies me and glares at Harry.

“You know nothing,” Pained, my brother sits back helping me as we both, shocked leave the office…


	129. Improved News

“I can’t believe you did that! You just let her be beaten, you let her control you, you…” Seething, Harry scowls at me as I see the anger, the confusion but most of all the hurt in his eyes as I remain silent.

“Stop it Harry,” Sharply, I cut him off.

“Blake is this how you treat your elf?” Hermione demands disgust laced in his tone.

“Of course not I just…you don’t understand, you don’t go against mum especially if you’re in trouble, you just don’t,” Huffing, I turn away.

“Or what a slap on the wrist?” Ron scoffs as I go silent, shaking my head feeling the air tension rise.

“You don’t…” I begin pained.

“Blake you are your own person why can’t you realize that? She doesn’t own you!!” Hermione scowls.

“Stop…” I plead desperate.

“No, Blake it’s always her before us you got to make your decision soon Blake…” Harry tells me sternly as I frown.

“So what? Give up my future for…for…look why don’t we just kill pinkie? That will bring Dumbledore back,” Quickly, I change the topic as the others sigh, giving up to focus at the main topic at hand as I storm off, needing time to think…

“We’re not doing it Blake!” Hermione snaps at me making me scowl.

“Oh come on with that pinkie troll dead, we can move on with our lives…” I argue.

No one deserves death Blake!” Harry scowls as I scoff.

Even if this person is literally torturing us…” Ron groans.

“You’re just getting annoyed at the act that you can’t be around George anyone,” Hermione scoffs.

“Oh please, on the contrary this new rule has actually improved my studying, I have no rude person interrupting my studies…or offering me sweets, or hugs, or pecks…” I scowl at Hermione’s smug smirk.

“Shut up.” Firmly, I shut my book at the giggling Hermione.

“Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other. Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit...”

Irritated, I feel my brow twitch as Hermione and I exit the detention, used to the raw pain on my hand from the coal black quill with Harry. Annoyed, I spot Cho looking gloomily at us waiting as I scoff at the rat, scowling at her making her flinch back and bow her head, fearful. Mid glaring, I fail to notice the slight nudge to my shoulder making me hiss and turn to the glaring Emma, of course she would turn her back on me as I spot her cradling her arm while Seamus and Dean look apologetic, I really don’t care right now.

“Emma’s annoyed,” Hermione spots.

Well done captain obvious,” I grumble.

“Blake…” Hermione frowns worried making me scoff.

“Tch, I can lose her,” I dismiss.

“What?” Hermione blinks shocked.

“She wasn’t that important to me, she gave me no benefit if anything I gave her the befit of studying and such, improving her grades…” Simply, I explain the facts.

“Blake…friendships don’t need to have benefits,” Hermione furrows her brow.

“Do they not? Do you not see the benefits of our friendship?” I query.

“Our benefit?” Hermione questions lost.

“Indeed you’re the only person I know who tests me, who understands when I speaking intellectually the others are intimidated in that sense, a remarkable feat for your…status,” Awkwardly, I smile at her frown with the boys.

“You’re being cold again and really status? I thought we’ve been over this!” Insulted Hermione scowls at me as I roll my eyes, once again victim to her foolish and ignorant speech on mudbloods being equal to us purebloods, yeah no, technically no, we have lived more than these fools we have far more knowledge than them.

“I’m just being honest,” I grumble as we walk through the hallway planning to secretly meet up with Ron and Harry only for briefly for me to feel a set of eyes on me, making me look behind me to see the weak smile of George, making me feel a familiar ache in my heart as I simply nod at my boyfriend smiling bitterly as he and red leave to who knows where…

“You miss him that much?” Hermione places her hand on me as I sigh.

“I’ve never felt this way for a person before Hermione perhaps it’s my hormones, my changing body but I’ve never felt these emotions before…” I confess still puzzled.

“Really you’ve never had a crush?” Hermione blinks surprised.

“No, when I grew up mother often told me to suppress such emotions for it is unladylike and often creates mistakes…” I inform him.

“I…I see come on I’m sure the boys have waited long enough,” Hermione smiles weakly as we both head outside…

“Harry. You did everything you could,” Hermione reasons to him as we approach Harry leaning over the outside hallway area, looking down at the outside landscape. “No one could win against that old hag,” Ron reasons.

“I still think my plan would work,” I argue.

“We aren’t putting a curse on her!” Hermione quickly shuts down my idea making me grumble. “Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming. Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours,” Hermione states. “Yeah, we talked you into it,” Ron argues.

“Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to...” Harry trials off.

“Not care,” I nod my ahead in agreement understanding his point.

“To what? To go it alone,” Hermione frowns at the idiotic nature of the plan.

“We don’t have to give up. We could… you know plan, make it a slow downfall for that pureblood wannabe,” A small chuckle escapes my lips at the numerous torturous ways to bring down that old hag, only for the slight cough to interrupt my thinking pattern as we glance to the side at Hagrid, bless attempting to hide behind the door…

Together, we walk through the familiar dark forest, the ice cool crisp air welcoming me as I hear the numerous snaps of bark and twigs as well as the crisp crunch of leaves from our feet. Briefly, I turn to the side seeing a familiar lake, reciting a small shiver at the memory of a certain chat I had with…wait could it have been a mermaid? I mean…it’s linked to the black lake and….huh. Young me sure was brave..

“Any idea where he's taking us?” Ron’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as we continue onwards towards who knows where Hagrid is dragging us.

“Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?” Harry question fed up with the eerie silence from the usually jolly giant.

“I've never seen the centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times,” Hagrid whispers.

“The Ministry restricts their territory much more... they'll have a full uprising on their hands,” I mutter recalling the angry Centaur charging past just now, angrily roaring.

“Yeah you don’t want them angry,” I mutter recalling our first encounter with the fierce horde.

“Hagrid, what's going on?” Hermione questions wanting to know the truth along with the rest of us.

“I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you three. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone... I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him,” Hagrid sighs. “Oh Hagrid don’t say that,” I sigh feeling a wave of pity and sorrow for my old friend as he sheepishly twiddles his thumbs. “Him?” I then question feeling uncertain.

“Grawpy. Down here, you great buffoon,” Hagrid calls out to the giant boy, dressed in a jacket and trousers each the size of a small mar-quee, was the giant, his great ugly boulder-like head bowed, docile, almost human, hmm he isn’t as tall as the other giants I have seen, so another half-blood like Hagrid. Startled, I scream as Ron grabs my arm, pulling me down as Grawpy attempts to catch a butterfly where we once stood that could have crushed us. Panting, I stare, blinking a few times as I lay on the ground.

“You okay?” Harry questions offering his hand out.

“I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes,” Shakily, I respond catching Harry’s hand who helps me up as we look up at the young giant.

“Grawpy. Brought you some company,” Hagrid reveals as he notices us and runs towards us making us all grab one another and race back only for the giant to stop from the heavy tug of rope. I peer over to see the rope around the tree tied to his waist ah…

“I couldn't just leave him, because... Because he's my brother,” Hagrid reveals. Huh, bingo I was right.

“Blimey,” Ron whispers in shock. “Well, half-brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all,” Hagrid smiles as I stare as Hermione is picked up by the giant.

“Hermione!” I call out drawing my wand as she screams, frantically trying to think of a spell that won’t hurt him; sadly most of my spells are harmful…

“Grawpy, that is not polite,” Hagrid calls out as the giant picks up the freaking out Hermione in the hands of the giant.

“Hagrid, do something!” Ron panics.

“We talked about this. You do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione.” Hagrid attempts to introduce Grawpy to Hermione who scowls at him as Ron well..

“Should we stop him?” I question Harry.

“Nah,” Harry shrugs as Ron grabs a huge twig or stick and charges at the giant and hits the giant with the stick to his leg but...it has no effect. Simply, Grawpy softly kicks Ron down to the floor as I help him up.

“Grawpy. Grawpy. Put me down. Now!” Hermione orders as I raise a brow impressed as Hermione commands the giant who sheepishly obeys, placing her down gently.

“You all right?” Ron questions. “Fine. Just needs a firm hand, is all,” Hermione huff shakily dusting herself off as I help her steady herself.

“Aww…he’s like a puppy,” I smile at the cutie looking so shy and guilty, its adorable…aww…he’s just like Fang. “I think you've got an admirer,” Harry notes as the shy giant beginning to take stuff from his pile of rubbish and give Hermione, a bike, well the top of it, bringing it and giving it to Hermione to ring which she does awkwardly at that.

“Aww…” I can’t help but smile at the adorable scene and snicker at Ron’s pout and crossing his arms.

“Now, now Weasley getting jealous are we?” I tease lightly as he pouts ignoring me, brushing me off as I snicker enjoying this way too much.

“Wait…he has a crush on Hermione for her looks, wow right here much…what does that make me? Chopped liver…” I joke trying to lighten the mood.

“You just stay away from her, all right?” Ron warns him, making me raise a brow.

“Look at you being all brave,” I tease lightly.

“He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got,” Hagrid requests as I face palm aww…I can’t say no to Hagrid it’s like saying no to a puppy…

“Hey Hermione think about it like this you got a new and improved Krum,” I smirk lightly as Hermione frowns at me while Harry and Ron snicker.

“Really Blake bringing him up?” Hermione huffs.

“Oh come on its funny!” I argue snickering at our new found friendship with this adorable little guy…


	130. Escapism

“Feeling sentimental?” Snape sneers at the exhausted and pressured Harry panting after Snape delved into his mind for a long period, making him remember his Christmas with the Weasley’s and Hermione and befriended the small giant boy Grawpy.

“That's private!” Harry snaps seething at the man he so despises before him.

“Not to me. And not to the Dark Lord, if you don't improve. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind. You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant,” Spitefully, Snape spits out venomously circling the furious Harry, unaware or uncaring of Harry’s shaking form, quivering, balling up his fists foaming at the stoic male smugly before him.

“Don't say a word against my father!” Harry spits out angered by the insults towards his deceased father, giving his life for Harry to survive.

“Weak,” Snape continues. “I'm not weak!” Harry refuses glaring at Snape.

“Then prove it. Control your emotions. Discipline your mind,” Snape orders

“Is this what you call control?” Snape sneers.

“We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest!” Harry reasons to Snape, his skin glistening from the eerie glow of the lighting, making his skin shine from the sweat.

“The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that. In fact, he frequently saw to it,” Snape explains coldly.

“My father was a great man!” Harry argues.

“Your father was a swine. Legilimens!” Snape, draw his wand once more, grabbing Harry and tossing him into a nearby chair, not noticing Harry reach into the inside pocket of his jacket. Snape performs the spell…

“Protego!” Harry casts as Snape’s eyes widen as he is taken aback when Harry’s eyes widen when he sees a flashback of outside Hogwarts with a group of boys…teens from the looks and they look so familiar to Harry, his eyes narrow at the leader of the boys, finding similar features in the teen with himself than the others.

Briefly, Harry sees the visions of a younger, thinner, shy young Snape wandering the halls of Hogwarts, head down alone, isolated, until…

“Snapey!!!!!” The boy perks up at the excited voice and Harry’s eyes widen at the female leaping towards him, standing and steading herself on the high wall above the boy, twirling around the podiums steading the ceiling above them, the girl has long raven curls in a small side ponytail and has loose strands of coal black dangling down, her pale features shining with a few freckles marred on her skin as her bright blues meet a pair of coal black.

“Must you be so jolly this early in the morning?” Grumbling, the teen huffs.

“Oh come on Snapey you love my jolly mood really!” Teasingly the girl winks while the boy looks away, a shy smile on his features as he simply watches the animated girl speak, hand gesturing widely bringing a small chuckle and gleam in his eyes at the giddy person by his side, in contrast to the dark haired boy.

“Oi animal freak!” Said raven haired girl frowns at the familiar snooty voice and ignores it.

“Just ignore them…”

“I was talking to you animal freak!”

“Oi! Listen to your superior pureblood!” Roughly, a hand grasps the girls shoulder forcing her bright bleus to lock with a smug pair of greyish blue.

“Oh look who it is, little Mr mantis eye, still see your ribs poking out or are you just happy to see me?” Coyly, the girl smirks as said male seethes at her, a slight blush hidden on his features as he roughly shoves her to the ground and storms off…

Quickly, Snape kneels down next to the girl checking her over.

“You shouldn’t have argued back,” Gently, he whispers.

“Sorry did I worry you?” Guilty, She smiles.

“Of course not!” Said boy scoffs only for his gaze to soften when said girl brings the boy into a soft hug, Harry’s eyes widen at the softness in his features and the genuine warmth in his features surprising Harry due to the teachers cold neutral expression could actually warm into something so kind and loving almost.. Joyfully, the two simply hug one another. The scene the changes to an outside scene of Snape reading, Harry glances to the side seeing from afar a distant figures, a ginger haired woman and the same raven haired girl doing cartwheels on the ground…playing with a…Harry’s eyes widen at the serpent happily almost hugging the giddy woman, he recognised them from Blake’s gushing over Newt’s book, he believed she called them, Occamies, they are known to be aggressive to anything, so it was a surprise to see the typically angry serpent clinging and cuddling the smiling raven girl.

“Come on, Moony, Padfoot. Snape. Expelliarmus,” James Potter smirks disarming the scared Snape dropping his book in attempt to leave. “Nice one, James!” Sirius praises him as Harry stares in hroro at his father’s jerky way.

“Dad…” Harry whispers disappointment laced in his tone. “Impedimenta!” Harry watches his father levitates Snape upwards upside down.

“Snivellus Greasy. Snivellus Greasy,” James group of friends including Sirius, Jack and Lupin cackle at the poor boy.

“Right. Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?” James smirks at his group of fiends failing to notice the incoming raven figure drawing her wand as the group continue chanting… Snivellus Greasy. Until…

“Refrenantem temere agere!” Shocked, Harry watches the raven haired girl flick her wand as his father drops his wand making the group silence themselves as James begins to furiously begin to scratch himself.

“James?” Concerned, Sirius questions the furious scratcher.

“I can’t stop it itches so much! You…animal freak!” James curses.

“Leave, before I get the teacher!” She barks making the group of boy’s retreat, Harry’s eyes narrow seeing a drip of crimson descend down from his father’s fast scratches from the deep cuts caused by the desperate scratching, however the memory quick ends as he is pushed out of the memory, blinking, readjusting to the location of the potions room and Snape’s office.

“Enough. Enough. Your lessons are at an end. I... Get out!” Startled, Harry stares at the vulnerable tone of Snape who snatches Harry’s collar, glaring daggers down at him calmly as Harry sheepishly nods and once Snape releases him from his hold, allows Harry to escape…


	131. Perky Pink Peculiarities

Bored, I continue to wander the halls of Hogwarts, head down after three hours of studying and homework with mini breaks of eating my mini snacks, it’s been refreshing. I thought it best to do some reading of muggle literature once more, it’s interesting, I suppose, but still I just urgh…I am so bored, I’ve done all that’s needed and before you ask, yes I did ask for more and got none from the teachers, making me bored beyond bored…hm?

Frowning, I feel a brief warmth and something dry pushed into my hand startling me out of my thoughts and making me falter in my steps. Slowly, I raise my hand, my eyes narrowed as I glance around the area seeing numerous Slytherin spies, so I decide to head to the common room, where I find much to my sorrow only boys, thanks to the rule, kicking the girls out of the room and to their rooms, it depends on the day, now sometimes girls rule the common room sometimes the boys and todays it’s the boys victory.

Quietly, I walk up the stone steps, opening the door to find no Hermione but find…oh boy. Sharply, Emma glares at me through the mirror which I swiftly ignore to sit on the bed and kneel down, opening the letter.

“You know thanks to your little army, Seamus and I can’t hang out,” Snootily, she voices out as I simply mute her out.

“Aren’t you going to speak or are you too good to treat me like an actual human being?” Emma stands snapping at me as I simply hum and sigh.

“I’ll speak to you when you’re not being a child,” I state the fact, making Emma seethe and push me onto the bed and storm off. “Wrong target to push me into,” I call out hearing another horrendous scream but I ignore the bitter girl, too obsessed over her love life to see the bigger picture. Now then back to the paper, I open the binder, my eyes widening at the familiar sweet on the paper which I take, enjoying the familiar bean taste only to burp out a tigress roar, causing a wave of ruby red to cross my features at the ass…

Slowly, a small mischievous smile crosses my features at the small note, saying how George missed me and his plan for his promised date. I feel a brief pain of guilt for all this chaos but sigh, seeing the time needed and the place, making me smile at the date being today, how did he know I was free…? Hermione. Quickly I shake my head smiling giddy but I force it down as I head down the stone steps, deciding to head out for some further studying anything to pass the time…

Calmly, I lean against the ice cool stone wall, reading a book on herbology Neville got me only making me frown at each page I read, the more pain I get from it, funny considering the topic focuses on healing someone yet this only brings me pain. I am startled out of my reading when I hear the gritty echoes of stone jolting me out from my bench to lookup wide eyed at the giddy ginger hiding behind a stone wall.

“How…?” I question baffled as he eagerly smirks revealing some sort of map.

“I have my ways now shall we be off my lady?” Smirking, George offers his hand out to me as I raise a brow.

“I don’t know…there’s so much to do here,” I remark sarcastically earning a chuckle from George as I eagerly take his hand in mine and together we lean into the hidden hallway of the school, my grin widening at the adrenaline flowing through me as George guides me to who knows where but before we could get anyway, George engulfs me into a hug, earning a squeak of surprise from me as he releases a groan of satisfaction.

“Happy?” I question.

“You have no idea how happy I am holding you, being this close to you,” George confesses bringing a small blush to my features.

“Eh,” I shrug.

“Eh?” He frowns as I playfully smirk.

“I got work done,” I shrug.

“Blake Smith are you saying I…I distract you from your studies!?” George gasps feigning hurt making me giggle as I bring him into a hug as well smiling enjoying the comforting warmth and scent of peppermint.

“I’m joking,” I smirk as George pecks me on the temple, bringing a smile to my lips as he offers me his hand and I nod happily taking it as we head off towards a familiar fire place, where George takes me to who knows where for this long planned date…

Wide eyed, I stare, coughing a tad it from the harsh coal debris and the fizz of the flames that once erupted and engulfed us dimmer down as I stare at the familiar area.

“Wait isn’t this Ollivanders?” I question as George smirks.

“Bingo!” I jump from the peppy voice of Emily!?

Smiling, the girl approaches us. “What are you doing here…? Oh right expelled…” I trial off looking away guilty as I notice Emily sigh.

“Yeah that old hag didn’t like me the moment she saw me, called me a troubled youth,” Emily mutters.

“Emily I’m so sorry Emma told me I never wanted…” I begin.

“Hold up, Emma told you? Oh don’t tell me she’s been giving you a hard time,” Emily huffs.

“Sort of,” I confess.

“Urgh…that girl will use any excuse. Look I had planned to leave Hogwarts early remember besides Ollivanders doesn’t mind, “ Emily assures us.

“He doesn’t?” I blink surprised.

“Nah, now get going I think he’s going to mind if he finds me slacking off,” Emily dismisses.

“Thanks Emily I mean it.” George smiles grateful.

“Hey anything for my favourite couple,” Cheekily she winks, guiding us to the backdoor exit and together we find ourselves in Diagon alley.

“Okay what’s the plan?” I ask interested.

“Come on and you’ll see,” Eagerly, George smiles, guiding me to a peculiar perky pink shop…oh dear god what have I gotten myself into…!?


	132. What A Day

“Um…what is this?” Forcefully, I smile at the perky pink place my eyes wincing at the sheer pinkness of it with the title above of “Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop,” I frown at the numerous amounts of frills and the hade of pink or light blue, it reminds of a doll house muggles often sold with the brand what was it, bratty, Brazzie, Barbie that’s it! Muggles had the strangest of toys…

“Mate of mine recommended it, apparently it’s for couples and we’re a couple so…we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” George smiles uneasily as I note the sweatiness of his hand making me sigh at the confident yet nervous boy.

“Nah I’ll go seems nice,” I shrug casually seeing his smile widen looking relieved.

“Yeah it’s right up your alley!” He grins ecstatic as I chuckle and together we enter the shop. Briefly, I feel the sense to vomit at the overuse of essences or perfumes. On the other hand, George remains unfazed while I stare at the strange place, seeing numerous couples all loved up giggling, cooing at one another almost making me cringe internally at the disgusting display.

“You set this up?” I question surprised.

“I told you I would it takes a lot,” He grumbles as we are guided t our seat as my eyes explore the pink place. It reminded me of a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows. Easily, we order our meals and patiently wait for them.

“I still can’t believe you did all this,” I sigh shaking my head; watch the mischievous twin.

“I couldn’t stand there forever, trust me it was torture not being close to you,” George smiles as I feel a nostalgia heat in my cheeks.

“You know of the shyer twin you’re quite the daring type,” I joke lightly.

“What can I say you could be on a date with Fred right now?” George smirks as I scoff.

“No I’m not,” I scoff.

“Oh yeah how do you know?” George challenges.

“Please I’m not your mother, don’t get me wrong lovely woman but I know the differences,” I answer.

“Oh do you know? How do you know I’m George?” George smirks.

“Okay you asked for it. You’re the better beater; trust me I’ve seen the way you hit, though your brother wouldn’t admit it. You’re also more sympathetic, level headed, the one to translate what Fred meant, the ore mature twin plus you’re the cute twin,” I smirk as he smiles looking away, blushing slightly at my smug smile.

“Blake one George zero,” I tease lightly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m surprised you were noting such things, someone’s a stalker,” George teases.

“Not really. I was raised to notice such differences…” Casually, I shrug.

“You were?” Georg blinks, leaning in.

“Oh yes like for example when at parties you often have to analysed your enemies or guest in order to find out if they are friend or foe or to find a nick in their amour and use it to your advantage to find some good gossip, to use as blackmail,” I calmly explains as George chuckles.

“You make it sound as though you’re from Narnia,” He smirks.

“Narnia?” I question.

“Oh you probably haven’t read that. You make it sound like you’re from a different world,” George leans in.

“Physically no, psychologically yes, the pureblood society tends to raise their children more…” I explain.

“Harsher,” George interjects.

“I wouldn’t call it harsher, more critical for the future,” I reason.

“Would you want to raise your kids like that?” George questions taking me aback as I frown and sigh.

“Not…not necessarily, not the way I was raised but some aspects such as studying yes,” I explain rubbing the back of my neck nervously as George leans over, his hand on my own, bringing another brief spar and sense of warmth, bringing a smile to my lips.

“We don’t have to talk about it I you don’t want to,” He assures me making me smile.

“Told you sympathetic. But look, I don’t…I don’t hate how I was raised. I was lucky to be taken in at all by a pureblood family at that,” I sigh feeling grateful, ignoring the lingering throb of pain below.

“What do you mean?” George frowns.

“The Dolohov’s are a proud family, to take in someone not of their flesh or blood could cause quite the stir…” I explain.

“It’s silly though all this over something in your blood…” George frowns.

“I…I don’t know. I can see their point in a way, most people of human and wizard don’t tend to go anywhere with their life and with how humans have treated us in the past with burnings, stoning and killing many of our kind, it’s sort of a given for a few purebloods to fear a mixture of the kind of people that hunted us down, but to go to such lengths as other families I know, it makes me angry,” I explain calmly as George nods in understanding, seeing my point but I notice the urge to argue in his eyes.

“How about we don’t talk about politics?” He offers.

“Thank you,” I smile relieved as he chuckles, seeing my exhausted expression as the tea arrives and we enjoy the tea and cakes…

“By the way you were right about how we shouldn’t have betted with Bagman,” George sighs

“Told you, he is known as the man in debt at the balls, we only really invite him out of pity for food, thinking he’ll starve if he doesn’t go to them,” I joke lightly recalling my mother’s words.

“Yeah, well either way I have a feeling the money we’re got from Harry will serve us well,” Excited, George smirks as I notice the gleam in his eye, making me smile only for it to falter when I notice George flinch from his wrist.

“George,” Gently, I place my hand on top of his, pained to see him briefly cringe back and wince.

“It’s nothing…come on let’s not have that old hag ruin this,” George smiles softly.

“You sort of cant I mean this place is literally her,” I gesture to the pink and frills seeing George’s features widen in horror.

“Bloody hell you’re right,” He curses in a hushed whisper as see him glance down at the floor annoyed as I feel a piece of guilt for confessing it.

“Hey…it’s alright, I don’t care where we are, I got you,” I remind him softly glancing at his sleeve.

“Can I?” Meekly, I question as his nervous browns meet my firm blue but he nods. Delicately, I lean over and gently pull up his sleeved robe, wincing when he releases a sharp intake of breathe and grimaces from the writing, marred into his skin.

“George…” I whisper.

“It’s fine, it was worth it in the end,” He smiles weakly as I stand up making George puzzled as I help him up.

“Come on let’s get out of here,” I mutter, swiftly paying for our tea and guiding the lost ginger out.

“Wha…but I thought you’d love it…it’s got tea, it’s all frilly its where all the couples go…” George confesses.

“George, you forget we’re not like most couples, besides I much prefer coffee to tea,” I tell him.

“Seriously but you’re so posh,” George frowns.

“You don’t have to be posh to enjoy tea,” I deadpan.

“Yeah, yeah…I’m sorry,” George bows his head apologetic.

“Why?” I furrow my brow puzzled.

“All I did for this, it wasn’t…” Swiftly, I silence the fool with a quick peck silencing and dumbfounding him.

“I don’t care about all this. I’m just happy to be here with you,” I remind him sharply bringing a giddy grin to his features as slowly his tall, bigger, warmer hand entwines with my small, colder and thinner hand as we happily enjoy the soft snow of this beautiful place.

“That’s where it’s going to be Weasley’s' Wizard Wheezes! It’s going to have a big hat with…” Smiling, I watch as George rambles off animatedly speaking with so much passion about his shop next year, my smile widening truly happy to hear the raw passion in his tone as he turns to me smiling gingerly.

“Sorry I got carried away,” Embarrassed, he smiles sheepishly.

“No you didn’t it’s your dream you should be excited, you risked a lot for it,” I reason as he gives me a small squeeze.

“Thanks, what of you? I mean next year, I won’t be here what then?” George questions.

“We’ll stay strong, listen to me George, you won’t be in school you’ll be busy I understand that but I trust you, I know you and I believe in you. You can do so much with this business and I will always be there to help support you through it,” I assure him as he smiles genuinely happy, bringing me into a tight loving hug.

“God I love you,” He smiles bringing me into a passionate kiss which I happily return, his lips meeting mine. Electricity flows through us as I feel the small eruption of butterflies burst through, smiling giddily with George as we remove ourselves from one another, content in one another’s embrace, my face beat red as I chuckle.

“So what are you gonna sell love potions?” I tease lightly.

“Why do I need love potions when I already have the love of my life here before me?” George smirk sneakily pecking me on the cheek, making me giggle.

“You’re certainly winning brownie points,” I smirk.

“George one Blake one,” George smirks, leaning over to plant another kiss onto my lips, bringing a smile to my lips as I happily return the affectionate peck, taking my breathe away almost…

“I suppose I’ll let that slide,” I smirk as gently I pick up George’s wrist, giving his scarred hand a small peck, making him smile gently at me and return with another peck to the temple.

“Thank you,” He whispers.

“I’m sorry you went through that,” I whisper my tone sorrowful.

“Blake…your mother did she use the same punishment on you?” Nervously, George questions me making me flinch slightly at the memory but sigh and shakily nod, I have to be honest with him.

“Yeah…” I respond.

“Where?” He scowls.

“You don’t…please listen I deserved it. I didn’t live up to the criteria given to me and answered back against mother, failure is not an option for a Dolohov,” Gently, I remove myself from George seeing him frown.

“Blake, your mother shouldn’t do that sort of punishment to you!” George argues, his tone laced with anger as I frown at him, how dare he question mother!? She raise me when no one would, she loved me when no one would, she was the only person who would be my mother when no one else would, not even my own wanted me but she did.

“You don’t know her, you wouldn’t understand the lifestyle of an pureblood elite…like I said we live in two different worlds mentally George…” George goes silent at my words. Frowning, I see the conflict in his eyes, the burning rage in his usually calm browns as he releases a shaky breathe, bringing me into yet another hug.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers gently making me release a shaky sigh and nod.

“It’s fine,” I whisper as he pecks my temple and together we return to Hogwarts, our date ending sadly but all good things must come to an end.

“I guess this is it,” George huffs as I smile sadly at him.

“I had a good time did you?” I question.

“I don’t know which part I liked more, storming out from the tea shop or having a full own snow ball fight with you,” George smirks.

“I’d say a little bit of both,” I shrug slyly making him chuckle as Emily gives me the signal, smiling proud at us as George is given a familiar powder and next thing I know I’m engulfed in flame where I am welcomed back by the flash of a camera from a smiling Colin and grinning Fred.

“Aw come on Georgie I was expecting something more,” Fred jokingly greets him as I raise a brow at the smug Fred.

“Enjoy your date?” Fred asks.

“It was enlightening,” I respond calmly.

“It was a part of the deal,” George whispers as I simply nod at the eager Colin checking the photo from his camera.

“Well come on Georgie boy we got big plans,” Fred smirks.

“Big plans?” I raise a brow suspicious as George smirks.

“You’ll see and you should be ready,” George cheekily winks giving me a fleeting kiss to the temple and leaves…with me following behind being guided back to the common room and watching the twins leave…what a day that was.


	133. He's A Weasley Alright...

Solemnly, the clock pendulum swings back and forth, ticking as I remain focused on the paper set before me, double checking my work again as I glance to the side to find Emma, tongue out swinging her legs up and down patiently while the others are dead set focused on their paper. I hear the slight hiss, crackle and fizz of the flames alight being held above by the statues surrounding us in the main hall, no tables, no nothing all we have is the throne that Dumbledore once sat upon now with a fake ruler smugly sat on her throne, acting all high and mighty enjoying the tense silence in the defeated air that is our entire year, practically flaunting her power, this pureblood wannabe. Sighing, I shake my head, focusing on my charm paper, the theory of it anyway no practical, no nothing

Startled, we all jump from the sound of knocking from the tall iron doors, making a few of us glance at the door. I notice Hermione, Harry and Ron send me and each other a look of uncertainty as I frown. We should focus on our paper, even if this system is stupid, an OWL is still an OWL even if it may be a mock or some sort.

The tiny tapping continues as I note the irritated twitch of Umbridge as we glance at her, seeing if she’ll answer the door. We need some sort of entertainment in this dreary atmosphere.

Quickly, Umbridge speed walks over to the door, her brow furrowed, face stone cold as her heels click and echoes against the dusty stone floor, dashing over to the door and opens it, going outside to peer over, to check both sides of the door only to find nothing until…a small familiar ball of crackling light explodes in front of her. Surprise, my eyes widen recalling a similar effect as a small smile graces my lips.

So this was their plan, those sneaky little…amazed, I watch as numerous fireworks are set off, blaring, going mental as I snicker when one of them chases after a scared Draco who narrowly misses his face as a firework aimed at him explodes into the iron wall, seeing a brief mould of his face soon fade form a raw red back to its powdery black as numerous colours are spurted out in the sky. Hastily, I grab Neville as one wild cracker aims at him, diving down protecting him as he clings to me, his eyes meeting my stern pair as I stand up, feeling his eyes on me. Astonished, we watch Umbridge attempt to take control but fail…falling victim to the numerous crackles hisses and zooms of fireworks exploding and colours bursting out.

“Wahey!!!” Together, the twins burst into the room on their brooms tossing around various fireworks as the whole class push their papers up into the air well most. Paranoid, I keep mine on my desk, worriedly as I approach the gawking Hermione, Ron and Harry as I do, George zooms by, giving me a flirty wink making me chuckle at the dumbass. Christ, I love him…brightly, I smile watching the two have a laugh as Draco’s goons and even Juliet scream as a few fireworks are sent their way, Emma giggles as Juliet squeals, hiding under the desk from the blaring sounds, covering her ears shaking while the goons are fleeing like cowards…

“Ready when you are!” George calls out to his brother after high fiving as Fred shows off a bigger advanced looking firecracker and tosses it in the air, revealing a mighty roaring red dragon which chases after the screaming and frantic Umbridge who attempts to flee but falters from her high heels as she is about to escape the confines of the hall, the dragon opens its mouth engulfing her in one fatal swipe…if only that killed her…

Flabbergasted, we chase after the twins rushing outside, all of us following after them into the outside grounds of Hogwarts where George and Fred continue their wave off fireworks.

“Stop it!” Umbridge screams staggering outside only to see the three of us smirking at her glare as she raises her voice to snap only for George to swoop in much to my surprise.

“Oi Umbridge! Have a piece of this!” George yells as my eyes widen as Georges warm, gentle, big fingertips graze and cradle my face as George kisses me, a sloppy one causing a few ewws from Ron no doubt while others are awing and roaring at the sight as my eyes widen when George’s tongue cheekily enters my mouth, my eyes widening as I attempt to kiss back, only for George to release his kiss on me, a string of salvia breaking as he winks cheekily at me as I stare flabbergasted at him. Proudly, he winks cheekily and joins his brother up in the sky.

“Did he just…?” Ron questions flabbergasted.

“He used tongue…” Weakly, I stagger back gobsmacked.

“Urgh too much information,” I hear Ron’s repulsed voice gasp as Hermione giggles steading my star struck expression as George laughs proudly tossing his fire work with his brother, showing a familiar firework W in the sky proudly, establishing the Weasley name…Loudly, everyone roars screaming excited while I simply stare still reeling in shock at the move, unaware of the pained look of Neville

That guy...he may act all sweet and kind but he’s a Weasley alright, through and through…


	134. Secret Weapon

Frantically, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I rush up the moving stone staircase, desperately chasing after the frantic Harry after his little fail during George and Fred’s little firework showcase, informing us of his vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. “Harry he could be using Sirius to get to you, to make you break and act recklessly, remember those lessons professor Snape gave…” I reason to him as Hermione nods her head in agreement with me.

“They were useless Blake useless! I can’t lose him!” Harry argues as I see the twinge of desperation reminding me of my own…reminding me of the time at the Black Lake and I feel a pinch of fear at the thought and reminder.

“Harry, are you sure?” Hermione questions Harry still surprised.

“I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries,” Harry explains to us. “Harry, please, just listen. Blake may be onto something. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?” Hermione says as I nod my head agreeing with her.

“What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left!” Harry argues making us both go silent. I understand his pain but to do such a risky move. Uncertain, Hermione, Ron, and I change looks and sigh.

“What do we do?” Ron questions. “We'll have to use the Floo Network,” Harry reasons.

“Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance,” Hermione argues.

“Not all of them come with me,” I exclaim as the others nod and follow me, I’m in the lead as we head to the one, George led me to prior and the one I used to see my brother a while back.

“Alohomora. Alert the Order if you can,” Harry orders us making me frown as we kneel down before the fireplace with a familiar eerie green flame spouting out.

“Are you mental? We're going with you!” Hermione refuses as Ron and I nod.

“It's too dangerous,” Harry argues.

“Here we go again,” I grumble as Ron nods his head in agreement.

“When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together,” Hermione declares determination laced in her tone.

“That you are,” Shocked, we turn to the smug Umbridge as next thing I know, we’re grabbed, I’m grabbed by a smug Juliet and dragged to Umbridge’s office, seeing her kittens makes me wince at the disgusting overused stench of perfume, with the cats, already meowing, nearly makes my ears bleed.

“Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl,” Draco snarls, he glances at me only to receive my sharp glare which I happily return as he roughly shoves Neville to the side with Ginny and Luna…

“You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?” Umbridge seethes forcefully sitting Harry down as I feel my balled up fist quiver at her seething.

“No.” Harry answer straight faced only to flinch as I wince at the familiar sound of skin on skin from the harsh slap given to Harry as I gaze at his raw ruby red skin, raw from the strict slap.

“Liar,” Disgusted, she spits out as I glance at Hermione, gesturing to my wand, making her shake her head seeing the glint of madness in my eye eager to put her under one of the many curses in my head. Momentarily, I feel a familiar bulge of pain, stinging aching pain flowing through my wrist, making me hiss only for the creak of the door to interrupt as I turn, my teeth grinding together as we glance at professor Snape in the doorway, looking unimpressed by my pained expression, simply ignoring me, eyes glued to Umbridge.

“You sent for me, headmistress?” Snape huffs.

“Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?” Umbridge requests acting all sweet and polite, making me sneer at the two faced whore.

“I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him... And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did...I cannot help you,” Snape refuses, turning his back to us.

“He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!” Harry reveals making me raise a brow puzzled by Harry aiding Umbridge, halting Snape in his steps as I frown lost to it all.

“Padfoot? What is Padfoot?” Umbridge demands glaring icily at Snape then for some reason glancing at me.

“Where what is hidden?” Umbridge questions once more lost turning to professor Snape.

“What is he talking about, Snape?” Umbridge enquires to the potions professor. No idea,” Snape answers.

“Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security... you leave me with... no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue,” Umbridge reveals as I hear the sharp gasp of Juliet, making me glance at her horrified expression.

“Juliet,” I beg as said girl sends me her narrowed glare.

“What witch!?” She seethes.

“Please, give me my wand!” I beg her.

“So what? You’ll hurt me,” She argues.

“Not you, I promise,” I plead.

“Are you begging?” She raises a brow smirking, relishing it.

“Please, no one wants this curse,” I whisper making her take a small second, glancing into the side conflicted until…

“Fine, but I better not get involved in this chaos,” She hisses as subtly, she passes me my wand.

“Don’t fail me now Blake,” She taunts as I nod, giving her a nod of gratitude as swiftly I draw my wand when seeing Umbridge draw her own wand.

“That's illegal!” Hermione screams.

“Miss Umbridge don’t you think-” Juliet reasons feebly.

“I would bite my tongue girl, you’re lucky enough I accepted some disgusting mistake like you here,” She snaps silencing Juliet, who now glares at Umbridge.

“Hurry it up Dolohov,” She hisses as I nod.

“What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him,” Umbridge smirks sweetly softly.

“Sectumsempra!” I flick my wand in a swift strike causing Umbridge to release a screech of agony as blood spurts out from her torso, not killing her...sadly.

Horrified, the others stare as Harry shakily stands when I grab him and tug him behind me as Snape intervenes, protectively standing before the bleeding woman…

“You…you slashed her!” Draco whispers horrified while Juliet is silent, almost pleased to see Umbridge in such pain.

“She was going to use one of the unforgivable curses it was self-defence!” I argue.

“It wasn’t for you…” Draco argues.

“It was for my friend!” I argue silencing Draco as he bows his head and I glance at Harry shaking nodding.

“Stand down,” Sternly, Snape’s strict firm voice snaps me out of my daze, panting feeling the adrenaline flow through me as my eyes narrow at my teacher’s hand unequipped, simply giving me his outstretched arm.

“Blake…give me the wand.” Snape orders as I stare into my mentors pitch black eyes, my vision losing as I release a sigh, bowing my head and giving him the wand as he kneels down, tending to the bleeding mess that is Umbridge.

“Please she isn’t dead,” I huff seeing the other Slytherin spies go all frantic but Juliet who simply strolls out of the room.

“You attacked a teacher!” Hermione glares.

“The head teacher!” Ron points out, panic laced in his tone.

“She was asking for it,” I argue.

“Blake you could be expelled!” Neville points out.

“Oh yeah...” I trial off, my eyes widening and feeling a sense of horror at the thought.

“Whelp, I’m screwed who wants to get going,” I ask smiling weakly only then for Umbridge to shakily stand, wand in hand as she seethes at me, wand out aimed at me.

“No!” Harry intervenes.

“Harry don’t!” I hiss.

“Tell her, Harry!” Hermione agrees as I glower at Hermione shaking her head, refusing to let me take the hit.

“Tell em what?” Umbridge questions huffing, panting clutching her chest.

“Well, if you won't tell her where it is... I will,” Hermione steps forward as I stare still lost to it all.

“Where what is?” Umbridge demands furious.

“Dumbledore's secret weapon...”


	135. Road Trip

Scowling, I feel my eye twitch every now and again as Umbridge jabs her wand into my spine, each step we take into the depths of the black forest, stepping forward, deeper into the dark depths of the forbidden forest. My nose twitches at the familiar oak scent of pine as well as the soft sent of grainy mud. I hear the soft gushing sounds of mud and the disgusted noises or squeals of the squirmy Umbridge, disgusted by the rural nature of the outside world. My nose twitches irritated by the heavy stench of perfume of flowers from Umbridge’s artificial perfume, causing a few sneezes from me and more harsh jabs grinding in my back, from the furious Umbridge, now fully healed courtesy of professor Snape. Calmly, I raise a brow when I note the soot filled look of Umbridge, no longer are her clothes neat, tidy or clean instead its stained in pitch black, her once bright pink perky ribbon is now curled up, withered away almost with pitch black soot and gunpowder all over her now withered up curled up ribbon, her makeup once flawless and seamless now stained in ash, limping now and again, applying pressure to her torso now and again, demanding for us to wait and not go too far from her.

“I can’t believe you gave Snape your wand,” Harry grumbles at me.

“I…I couldn’t raise my wand at my teacher,” I mutter.

“You did it to me!” Umbridge hisses venomously, making me hiss from another rough jab to the back.

“Yes because I don’t respect you,” I retort smugly.

“Don’t think I will hesitate to use the cruciatus curse on you just because of your status girl, it’s a shame really I thought you and I were alike it’s a shame that mudblood tainted you, made you become a barbaric savage. Your mother must be so ashamed of what you’ve become,” Umbridge spits out bitterly as I scoff at her.

“How much further?” She demands as I hear the heavy multiple sounds of hooves storming through the forest as well as the splash of water from their fierce stamps across the fragile water as well as the faint crunch of crisp leafs and crunch of broken twigs from Umbridge’s furious fiery steps from her heels.

“Not far. It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally,” Hermione responds shakily as Umbridge staggers not used to this sort of terrain.

“What are you doing?” Harry hisses at Hermione.

Improvising, Hermione responds briefly glancing at me, a look of worry which I return with a confident smile reassuring her. We arrive where we expected to find Grawpy, only for my eyes to widen fearful when I find the rope limp, loose on the floor, oh no.

“Well? Where is this weapon? There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me. You know... I really hate children,” Umbridge seethes chattering on when she roughly grabs me by the throat, making me hiss as I feel her fake perky pink nails dig deep into my neck, a familiar pain slowly cutting into me as I feel her wand prod into my neck, eager to fire out the curse.

“Blake!” Hermione and Harry look terrified for me as I remain poker face internally screaming, screeching, and panicking, only for the sound of trotting to interfere the furious Umbridge’s lecture. Slowly, she turns to the horde of Centaurs, staring down at Umbridge, soot all over her once bright pink dress as she takes a few steps back. I spot a few centaurs sneer down at us, only for a few eyes to widen when seeing me…

“You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter. Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence...” Umbridge begins as one of them draws their bow and fires their arrow, only for Umbridge to deflect the blow and raise her wand at me, once more.

“How dare you? Filthy half-breed. Incarcerous,” Sickened, she fires her wand at the bow wielder causing a rope to be latched and strangle the poor centaur.

“Stop!” I scream at her, horrified at the poor struggling creature.

“You will not harm the daughter of Melody Smith…” One of them voices out as I am tossed to the ground and quickly, urgently, Hermione, Harry and I rush over to the suffering centaur. “Please. Please stop it. Please,” Hermione and I beg, hating this sense of helplessness thanks to me no longer having my wand as I glare furiously at the smug woman.

“Now, enough. I will have order!” She declares proudly only for a familiar hand to pick her up. “Grawpy!” Hermione, Harry and I smile relieved to see the boy pick up the furious frantic screaming mess of Umbridge. “You filthy animal. Do you know who I am?” She demands as the centaur frees himself from his binds and the other centaurs charge down attacking or attempting to grab Umbridge while firing at the innocent giant.

“Leave him alone. It's not his fault. No, he doesn't understand!” Hermione and I plead to the centaurs but it falls to deaf ears, briefly they stop when seeing me and Hermione claw at the tied up centaur pained to see the innocent Grawpy in pain.

“Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm!” Umbridge orders.

“I'm sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies,” Harry recites as she screams.

“Dolohov! Please we are-”

“We are nothing alike; the sheer idea of us being the same brings disgust to me, now go join your brethren!” I hiss lowly at her, making her flinch and scream as she is grabbed by the group of centaurs, helpfully never seen again…

“What are you doing? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge. Let me go!” Her scream dies down as she is taken away, hopefully never seen again was we turn to the peaceful but puzzled Grawpy, looking down at us.

“Thank you, Grawp,” Hermione thanks the smiling giant.

“You okay?” I ask concerned as he shyly nods, breaking my heart at the poor boy genuinely caught in a crossfire, he didn’t have to be involved with this, he shouldn’t have been, he’s too innocent for the world, sorta reminds me of Fang.

“Hermione, Blake, Sirius!” Harry panicking reminds us making our eyes widen as we rush out of the forest, dead set on our mission, time for a little road trip…


	136. Remember

“You okay?” I ask concerned as he shyly nods, breaking my heart at the poor boy genuinely caught in a crossfire, he didn’t have to be involved with this, he shouldn’t have been, he’s too innocent for the world, sorta reminds me of Fang.

“Hermione, Blake, Sirius!” Harry panicking reminds us making our eyes widen as we rush out of the forest, dead set on our mission, time for a little road trip…

Urgently, we rush through the outside hallways of Hogwarts only for our eyes to widen when we stop, thank goodness to meet up with Neville, Luna and Ginny. Exhausted, I place my hand on my thigh, panting exhausted from our dash. Never been the athlete and never will be. “How'd you get away?” Hermione asks amazed.

“Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty,” Ginny smiles.

“Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves,” Ron reveals as I raise a brow impressed.

“That was clever, Ron,” Hermione praises him.

“Has been known to happen,” Ron smirks.

“Yeah every blood moon,” I joke lightly.

“It was brilliant,” Neville gushes as Neville passes Harry and Hermione their wand while Luna passes me mine.

“My baby, my little baby!” Relieved, I cradle my wand, gushing over it, kissing it almost, just feeling a happy giddiness to be reunited with my wand.

“Hey Blake I never got to ask what kind of wand do you have?” Curiously, Luna questions.

“Luna…” Hesitantly, Hermione calls out to her as I shrug.

“Dragon heartstring core blackthorn wood and it’s small I guess medium more like,” I shrug not really sure as I see Luna quirk her head to the side smiling.

“Interesting,” Luna smiles a gleam in her eye.

“How so…?” I question.

“Oh nothing…” She smiles as I shrg.

“Okay?” I reply puzzled by her question only to go back cooing at my wand, getting a few weird looks from my friends but I shrug them off, too relieved to see my wand again.

“Blake are you okay?” Blinking, I look up at the furrowed brow of Neville, approaching, gently placing his refreshing cool fingertips, brushing a brief strand of my dirty blonde curls to the side as I smile softly, appreciating the gesture.

“I’m fine,” I assure him.

“Take this at least, it should help,” Neville passes me a vial which I shrug, taking a sip, trusting Neville as my eyes widen feeling the burning pain below simmer down as Neville smiles softly at me.

“Neville…you are a genius!” I praise giving him a hug which he happily returns.

“Be careful,” He whispers tenderly.

“I’ll be fine, we will both be there,” I reason.

“I know I just please Blake,” Pleading, he requests as I smile softly and nod, gently placing my temple against his, feeing his warm breathe graze my cheeks from relief as I nod, feeling his shaking grip on my hand, giving me a squeeze which I return, with one of assurance as we depart from one another, ignoring the faint lingering confliction feelings, making me frown puzzled but shake it off, I have more important things to deal with than this. I mean I have George I don’t need anyone else…

“So how are we getting to London?” Neville asks turning to Hermione and me for the plan.

“Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you... but I've got you into enough trouble as it is,” Harry turns away.

“Oh for goodness sake Harry shut up. You can’t take on the dark lord alone, you’d be screwed the moment you walk in,” I huff at the idiot.

“Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?” Neville calls out to him as he tries to leave only to falter from Neville’s words. “Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate,” Ron suggests kindly as Harry sighs and turns to us, his blue hues gazing into all of ours and sighs.

“So how are we going to get to London?” He questions us.

“We fly, of course,” Luna smiles as my eyes widen in awe.

“Wait Luna…you don’t mean…?” Giddily, I grin at her eager nod as I leap at her bringing her into a hug, jumping up and down eager.

“God you’re brilliant! Extraordinary! Fantastic!” Excited, I squeal as I chase past the group while they stare wolfishly at me.

“What was that about?” Ginny questions surprised.

“Did Blake just squeal?” Neville questions taken aback.

“Yes, she did either that means something dangerous or something smart,” Ron grumbles.

“Either way we should go,” Hermione reasons as the others nod, determined.

Blake pov:

“Let’s go,” Harry exclaims as each of us get on a Thestral, the one I recall naming Seabiscuit walks up to me, bringing a smile to my lips.

“He remembers you,” Luna whispers as I grin, catching the scent from before watching curiously as I kneel down as the small Thestral approaches me. Curiously as I gentle pat the baby Thestrals temple feeling a swell of joy at the beautiful creature only then to remember the task at hand as I get on Seabiscuit and together we all fly up, screaming excited, time to go to London!


	137. Run Little Lamb

Calmly, our footsteps echo against the ministry after entering, going down the elevator to finally make it to the destination, Harry spoke of, the prophecy room that’s what mother said it was. A room filled with your destinies to come. Curious, my grey blues gaze at the glass balls of mist, briefly seeing my own, my fingertips brush against the ice cool glass of the fog, hearing quite the mouthful….

The chosen one’s ally shall rise and become her own hero…saving many lives in her wake hiding herself in the abyss of her insanity, she shall break free and become the person she chooses to be. In her hands shall be the end or beginning of a new era and the end of another.

Huh…sounds like a fun time, I smirk coyly intrigued for more only then to hear Harry’s sharp voice snap me out of my thoughts.

“This is it. Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five. He should be here.!” Harry frowns lost, our wands illuminate a light. “Here!” Harry gestures to an empty spot making us frown.

“Harry. It's got your name on it,” Neville points out as Harry approaches the ball Neville gestured to.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal... but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives.

“Harry,” Hermione calls out worried as we all turn to the robed men with silver mask, my eyes widen as protectively, I stand in front of the others, wand out as I scowl at the acquainted build. Swiftly, the masked man draws his wand unveiling himself as Lucius.

“Hello Lucius,” Politely, I greet the male, my tone ice cold.

“Ah Miss Dolohov, I see you’re mother forget to give you the memo,” Lucius smirks smugly as I scoff.

“Where's Sirius?” Harry interrupts stepping forward towards Lucius, glaring frostily at him.

“You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams... and reality,” My eyes widen as from the dark depths of the shadows…Bellatrix is revealed. Worried, I glance at Neville seeing his furrowed brow and glare, looking like a feral animal, blood lust meeting from him. No, no, Neville you are better than this don’t let your vengeance control you, please!

“You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy,” Sternly, Lucius demands from Hrry. “If you do anything to us, I'll break it,” Harry threatens.

“He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter,” Bellatrix smirks bashfully at us.

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” Neville growls at the murderer and torturer of his parents.

“Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?” Bellatrix taunts smirking.

“Better, now they're about to be avenged!” Neville seethes drawing his wand only for me to grab his arm, stopping him.

“Blake?” Neville frowns at me.

“Don’t do it, not now, killing her this quick will bring no comfort,” I argue calmly.

“Ooh….you got nice style,” She smiles gesturing to my navy blue trench coat, black trousers and heeled ankle boots.

“Oh…thanks? Not so bad yourself,” I shrug as she giggles while I shrug, noting a few scowling at me as I roll my eyes, hey if someone compliments you, you compliment them back, simple manners, even muggles should know it.

“Wait…no…oh h oho oh this is rich!” Bellatrix giggles when glancing at my hand on Neville’s shoulder, feeling his hand gently grasp mine, giving it another squeeze as I feel his hand, tremble, holding in the lust for both blood and revenge as I stand before him.

“Bellatrix Lestrange I presume? My, my I heard all about you,” I jeer stoically level headed as she smirks eerily at me.

“And I you…by the way, daddy boo says hello,” She giggles winking cheekily as I frown at the mention of my adopted father.

“Did you not rescue him he’s one of your own?” I enquire curious why they didn’t save Dolohov.

“Why rescue a burden?” She huffs.

“I’d say you’re wrong but I would be lying,” I snide back earning another snicker from her.

“Ooh… I like you,” Gleefully, she smiles pointing at me, giggling.

“Now, let's everybody just calm down... shall we? All we want is that prophecy,” Lucius intervenes trying to be the peacemaker.

“Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?” Harry demands from them unfazed.

“You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!” Venomously, Bellatrix spits out in disgust.

“It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered... what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you... when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do... is give it to me. Then I can show you everything,” Kindly, Lucius offers Harry everything, making me scowl.

Slowly, we scan each and every exit possibly only for them to be slowly blocked by the death eater robes, however I stop in my tracks when seeing out of all the dark grim skull robes, one standing out to me, a man in the middle, smiling giddily earning a long sleeved dark blue and light blue scarf, a brown trench coat, ruby red gloves, brown trousers and red trainers…

“Hello!” Giddily, Carta greets me making me scowl.

“Don’t you take anything seriously?” I grumble at the smiling man shaking his head, giving me a cheeky grin in exchange.

“I've waited 14 years,” Harry responds.

“I know,” Lucius steps forward as my grip tightens on my hand and my grip loosens on Neville, the pair of us glancing at one another and nodding in agreement.

“I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!” Harry orders as we all use Stupefy, some deflecting some disappearing, briefly, my eyes widen at the familiar looking smoke like escape, that reminds me of the technique Mo-I mean junior taught me. Temporarily, I scowl at the thought only to be interrupted by the sharp sound of glass breaking, making me roll back as we all disperse from one another and I turn to the person, seeing a cane raised and glare at the smirking Carta.

“I’m surprised you’re not here with your lover,” I remark as I release another stupefy only for him to deflect and send out a few bursts of flames, making me hiss staggering back as he strikes at me several times, on the attack while I feebly reel back, on the defensive, attempting to be on the defensive only to hiss and grimace as a few nicks of his spells manage to hit me.

“Lover oh god no! I’m simply here to test you…” He giggles as he trots forward.

“Why?” I question, stepping back.

“Can I not be concerned over you? Besides you interest me, it’s rare for someone to interest me,” He shrugs, skipping almost through the aisles of glass orbs.

“Why? Why do you hunt me? Are you a friend of my mother? Uncle?” I demand from him fed up with his happy go lucky attitude.

I am far more than a simply friend my dear…” Ominously, he smirks eerily using the light of his wand to briefly show me a scared expression as I am pushed back, hissing as I hit a few glass prophecy balls, groaning from the stinging pain of glass embedded into my back. Shakily, my hand touches the back of my coat feeling a drench moist substance on my back as well as I release a hiss of pain. Precariously, I stand glowering at the smiling male, only to see a small fog from one of the broken glasses to rise as I see an image of the same man dead…

“He is not who he seems…” I frown at the ancient words only to remember the words from the meeting when mentioning him and grimace as I am flung back, landing on my brunt arm, making me release a wry whimper of pain from it.

“Blake!” Surprised, I hear the distorted voice of Neville, echoing as I unsteadily stand, ignoring the sore pain and crimson leaking down my arm as I clutch it, my grip tightening on my wand.

Such power, such raw power it feels untapped, uncontrolled, it feels…blinking as I hiss cradling my singed arm feeling nothing but the tender pain of my uncomfortable arm of raw red, noting the crimson leaking down my arm, I spot Carta heaving, wheezing, clutching his chest almost pained to sue such magic…wait.

“He died…”

“Who are you!?” I demand as he turns to me.

“I’m a man who is simply exploring.” Heaving, he smiles as I note him vomit a fistful of crimson.

“Who are you really? That person you pretended to be has been dead for years…!” My eyes widen when my ears pick up the small giggle escalating into full blown laughter as he claps.

“Well done, finally picked up the pieces my little doll. Took you long enough…” He giggles excitedly like a kid on Christmas.

“You…you stole his body, possessed it,” I begin, struggling trying to find some logic behind this.

“I like to think I’m borrowing it,” He smirks innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“W-why?” I demand shakily still lost.

To survive of course.”

“Wha…”

“Y-You’re playing with me!” I hiss fed up of his games.

“Fighting wise yes, speaking wise no,” He corrects me as he gets on top of the isles of glass balls, leaping off the tops making my eyes widen at the madman, giggling shooting a few fireballs at me now and again which I manage to miss, glaring up above at the smug ass.

“Blake!” I hear the concerned feral scream and shout of Neville and Harry making me frown.

“Run little lamb, run,” Eerily, he smirks as I glare at him and grimace, wincing at the raw pain of my arm however just as I am about to retreat for time to think of my next strategy against him. He’s my issue, my problem, my responsibility, no one else’s. My eyes widen when he flicks his wand as I am tossed a back onto the floor, grimacing at the throbbing raw pain in my arm, erratically standing as my ears hear the echoing tap of his footsteps and cane, feeling my boiling blood numb out the fighting outside as all I hear are the click of his heels however just as I look up, seeing his wand aimed at me, ready to finish me off…

My eyes widen when I hear the distant voice echoing in my ringing ears watching wide eyed as Carta is tossed back into the dark curtains of the shadows as blinking, my blurry vision focused on the frantic sound of breathing and footsteps, making me look up to see a panting, sweating and bloodied Neville, feeling his hands frantically on me, shouting, mouthing something to me almost pleading begging, what is he doing? Shivering, I feel a wave of terror hit me unable to understand him as I try to level my breathing. He has to go, I can take Carta on, I’m strong, I’m smart, I can do this alone I can’t bring any one else into this problem.

Groaning, I force myself to stand with his aid, grimacing in pain as his eyes widen at my bloodied burn as I feel my hearing return and register, ignoring the faint beads of genuine fear in my chest as I turn to him, blinking as he simply stops staring at me as he brings me into a tight hold, a hug clinging to me as I feel a faint slither of a tear land on my cheek making me puzzled but shrug it off, gently detaching myself from a grinning Neville, never have I seen the anxious boy look so jovial before, so relieved, how strange…I blink at the brief warmth in my chest reminding me of when George would hug me but ignore it, reminding myself of the situation we are in, trying to remain level headed and composed.

Blinking, he brings me into another hug until I give him a puzzled look whoever just as he opens his mouth to explain…

Powerfully, Ginny performs Reducto, a quite powerful one at that as slowly thanks to the raw power of it, the glass balls begin falling and crashing, desperate we follow Harry’s order and race back to the door that led us here, only then as we all burst through the door to find ourselves in the ministry, the main hall where greeting us are the death eater alive and well…great, just great.


	138. A Silent Child

“My baby girl…”

“My little sunflower…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m so so sorry.”

“I never wanted this…”

“I never wished…”

Urgh…scowling, my brow furrows as I scrutinize the weird portal thingy before us as slowly, Luna, Harry and I draw close to the portal of rock, frowning lost to what this thing is.

“The voice,” Harry whispers. “Can you tell what they're saying?” Harry questions us.

“Sort of its all jumbled up, it hurts,” I hiss pained as I feel Neville and Ginny place their hands on me concerned as I grip my throbbing head, aching from the headache and stinging sensation like an earthquake in my head.

“There aren't any voices, Harry. Let's get out of here,” Hermione reasons to Harry as I remain quiet almost mesmerised by the voice as Luna and I step forward. “I hear them too. Harry,” Luna adds. “Same,” I whisper puzzled.

“It's just an empty archway. Please, Harry, Blake,” Hermione tries to be the voice of reason as we all gaze at the archway lost. “Get behind me,” Harry orders snapping me out of my daze as we all get behind Harry, wand in hand only then for a cloud of familiar pitch black to occur. “Wait let’s see,” I try to imagine as Junior taught me only to falter and briefly flinch and trip from the failed attempt, hissing only to cry out in pain and horror as we are enveloped and blinded by pitch back, slashed, screamed at, its like a horde or crowd or vultures pecking and clawing at us until…my scream is muffled by the harsh hand clamped over mine as I’m dragged or tossed into nearby wall, wincing as I hear the faint crunch of glass, digging deeper into my back earning another hissed breathe and another layer of crimson to stain my shirt. Whimpering, I hold in a a agonising cry as I am grabbed and snatched up, hand on my throat as a familiar wand is propped to my neck…

“This is getting way too familiar,” Hoarsely, I reply only to whimper from the familiar tight grasp on my neck, making my watery eyes look up and widen at the familiar male above me…

“Hello…father,” shakily I greet the seething male, only then to frown back at Bellatrix’s words…wait my father is here who was she referring-

“Don’t call me that name you abominable creature!” Disgusted, he hisses back vile evident in his tone, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Oi, Dolly, we didn’t agree you’d be involved with her!” My eyes widen at the familiar smug childlike voice of Carta…no, anyone but this guy...

“She’s the piece of filth you forced onto me!” He hisses back in disgust his salvia staining my cheeks, making me grimace.

“Hey not my fault I wasn’t capable to take care of her…” The figure pouts.

“You weren’t able to care for anyone in that state prior,” My eyes widen at the familiar voice as I turn to the one armed male.

“Oi, why’s that burden here? We don’t need any rejects,” Bellatrix cackles at my uncle who simply scoffs.

“Original as ever Bella?” He smirks back at the scowling girl.

“Uncle?” Weakly, I call out to him as he turns to me, a look of hurt in his eyes when seeing my battered, bruised state that I hadn’t realized how bad prior until now thanks to the adrenaline fading.

“You didn’t need to fight her!” He snaps against both men, one holding me the other enjoying my position.

“What I was simply testing her?” He smirks while my father’s grip on me tightens making me hiss.

“And?” Jack scowls at him.

“She impressed me, better at fighting, she knows when someone is out of her league than those fools though Gingy shows promise,” He gestures to the terrified Ginny.

“Keep them out of this!” I snap at the two only to whimper as his grip on my throat tightens.

“Blake!” I hear Neville’s concerned voice.

“Silence filth, don’t think I won’t use that curse on you again…” Quickly, I silence myself, trembling in his grasp at the thought, no, no no, I can’t... not again. I’ve been good, I’ve been silent; I’ve been obedient not that again please…

“Ah there we go back to my broken doll,” Dolohov smirks darkly at me as I keep my gaze glued to the floor.

A silent child is an obedient child

An obedient child is a good child

A good child is a wanted child…

Calmly, I continue to repeat the phrase taught to me from birth as I repeat it lowly in a low whisper, trembling terrified.

“Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die,” Lucius menacingly taunts demanding the orb once more.

“Don't give it to him, Harry!” Neville calls out as Bellatrix quickly shushes him while I remain quiet, repeating the rhyme taught to me again and again.

A silent child is an obedient child

An obedient child is a good child

A good child is a wanted child.

“Get away from my godson!” Shocked, I snap out of my daze when next thing I know bright white lights appears and battle the death eaters, the light diminishes to reveal the orders of the phoenix, from Tonks, Moody, Sirius and Lupin.

“Confrigo!” I am taken aback as Lupin catches me as my uncle performs the spell on my father.

A silent child is an obedient child

An obedient child is a good child

A good child is a wanted child.

“You alright?” Lupin questions me gently.

“H-Huh?” Dumbly, I blink finally registering where I am.

“Blake you’re injured!” Lupin gasps.

“Well done captain obvious,” I hiss.

“There’s no need for sarcasm,” He remarks.

“There is always need for sarcasm,” I rebuke as I watch the others get saved only to frown at my uncle.

“You traitor!” Bellatrix seethes and attempts to strike at my uncle who I am taken aback at how powerful he strikes until…he doesn’t realize from behind my father attempts to strike.

“Look out!” I scream only for my eyes to widen when Carta…I mean that guy rushes in deflecting the blow to my uncle.

“What’s your game Master Ethan?” Malfoy demands form him.

“I am simply enjoying a good game of tag and I much prefer to watch a fair game than a poor game,” Ethan smirks coyly striking at my father and knocking him out, without even uttering the spell. Wide eyed I stare at the accomplishment, only for my eyes to widen in fear when he glances at Lupin and my direction, playfully waving and mouthing bye, bye…

Seething, I glower at the fool, fed up with his little mind games, and raise my wand.

“Fiendfyre!” I declare as a fierce fire serpent is formed and strikes at the surprised Ethan as he is engulfed in flames.

“NO!!!!” I hear Jack’s voice turn vulnerable as he glances at me, a look of horror, anger and betrayal as he raises his wand.

“Stupefy!” He strikes only for Lupin to deflect it for me as we both glare at the two, well one, wide eyed, I watch as some sort of foam like charcoal mist flees from the body of the dead and…

“Blake!” Lupin reaches out to me as the smoke strikes at me making me flinch only for my eyes to widen at the soft yet sharp like claw touching my chin, making me stare at the soft caress of a smiling face of Ethan, his features charred and burnt as I wince at heavy stench of rotting and burnt flesh as he almost, it looks like he’s rotting as we speak as I stare in disgust at man with so many scars, littered all over his form, it makes me flinch, grimacing at it.

“I’m proud,” He whisper happily and disappears within the smoke, fleeing the battle as I stare wide eyed trying to comprehend what just occurred, only for Lupin to drag me down for cover…too focus back on the battle, not time for questions not with what’s going on now.

“I just want to say one thing,” I declare as I deflect blow after blow between the dementors with Moody and now Tonks have switched places to be with Lupin, leaving me with Moody.

“What’s that?” Moody barks.

“This is bloody terrific!!!” I scream, excitement flowing through my veins, earning small chuckle of approval from Moody.

“Thought you would,” He agrees as we continue deflecting blow after blow, dodging spell after spell, my blood boiling burning, adrenaline coursing through me as my excited grin remains glued to my face, this is the best moment of my life, so much excitement, so much fear, so much sincerity….I love it!!!


	139. Obedient Child

Horrified, I stare as Lupin charges to the screaming Harry’s side as Bellatrix performs her killing curse onto Sirius killing him and the portal of voices takes him away, leaving behind a distraught and broken Harry…

“No…” I whisper horrified as slowly, I run to the footsteps, heels clicking and find a lingering Bellatrix, briefly her coal blacks meet mine, a smug smirk on her features.

“Until we meet again love,” She smirks coyly and lowly, she licks her arm, my eyes widening in horror as she leaves…as I stare there dumbfounded…

“Harry…no, no, no…. Harry no!” I scream as he chases after Bellatrix and I follow only to be held back by Moody.

“You’ll die too!” Moody hisses.

“I can’t leave him, he’s like me, he’s like me! I scream writhing in Moody’s hold as he glowers at me. Desperately, I try to escape his hold only to release a primal scream of agony from my pulsing wrist, screaming curses as I free myself from Moody and dash ahead.

“Blake!” I hear the concerned voice far off, at a distant, blurry as tears course down my face at the agonising burning touch of my wrist, stop…stop…stop...seething, I approach the scene, my eyes widening to find Bellatrix looking up, smirking taunting Harry into striking, making my eyes widen as I feel another pulse of pain, making me hiss argh….

3rd person pov:

“Do it…”

“Do it…”

Wincing, Harry scowls at the familiar voice taunting, daring, ordering him to strike the finishing blow at the smug Bellatrix, however as tempting as the offer is as Harry stares down at the murderer of his godfather, his eyes widen at the familiar sound of heels, making him turn to the sound of grunting and seething.

“Blake!” Harry’s eyes widen when seeing Blake on her knees, boiling, crying out in pain only for the small giggle of Bellatrix to interrupt.

“Oh, oh, oh she’s trying to fight back, how cute, she can’t deny the prophecy given to her,” Excited, Bellatrix’s eyes as Harry stares horrified at the sight of his friend crying out in agony, conflicted whether to reach out to aid her or give vengeance to the woman who took away the only person he had left. Conflicted, Harry bows his head vulnerable as a the familiar voice manages to sneak in, leaking in like unwanted water, crawling into his mind, his eyes widening as slowly, a familiar cold air enters the room as Harry turns to the phantom figure of a smug Voldemort.

“Do it,” He whispers confidently only to relieve Harry’s attempt of attack and instead strikes at the dark lord who swiftly disables the young lads wand. Promptly, Bellatrix uses that distraction to strike, speedily, she slides towards the lit fireplace, where her body is swiftly consumed by the hungry crinkles and fizz flames of green as her smug smirk lands on the screaming Blake, smirking smugly when her pitch black meet a pair of scared, terrified and pained grey blues.

“You can’t deny the darkness in ya love,” Flirtatiously, she smirks for the last time, being engulfed by the hungry flames, she flees the fight only then as Harry attempts to fight back against Voldemort for the fireplace to burst to life as the strong tall wizard Dumbledore appears, calmly and stoically approaching the dark lord.

“It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Auroras are on their way,” Formally, Dumbledore greets the dark lord. Hurriedly, Harry flees to take cover, grabbing hold of the shaking Blake and clinging to her as the two hold one another. “Blake, come on, come on wake up, it’s me it’s Harry. Let me help you!” Harry begs to the screeching girl crying out in agony, clinging to her conscious, clutching her wrist as Harry frowns and glances to the side, he is able to witness the the fight of the century…

“By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead. You've lost, old man,” Voldemort smirks unnervingly as the battle begins from a brief clash of magic energy locking in on one another to Voldemort opening his mouth and releasing a flame serpent similar to the spell Blake had performed prior….only for Dumbledore to counter by using the water of the fountain from the ministry to tame and defeat the serpent than suing the water to form a prison ball to drown the dark lord.

Weakly, Harry attempts to help only to be pushed back by Dumbledore as he attempts to end the fight, however the dark Lord frees himself from the watery prison and raises his hands in the air, releasing a powerful blast as glass cascades down and is aimed at Dumbledore who attempts to use the water, to shield both Harry, himself and Blake, it works at first but it quickly breaks from the several shards of glass bypassing the weak shield and scraping his clothes and skin, now and again until…

However, as Harry attempts to stand after diving away to be by Blake’s side, sadly, Voldemort flees the fight, leaving Harry, Dumbledore and Blake alone. Softly, Harry places Blake down to approach the head of his school or once was. Swiftly, Harry collapses to the ground, seething in agony from the abundant images forced inside his mind of him and Voldemort, making him writhe in agony as he is powerless against the might of the dark lord.

“Look at me. Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not,” Gently, Dumbledore calls out to him as he writhes in pain struggling to combat the dark lord in the mind field.

“Harry? You're the weak one... and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you!” Harry seethes out, seeing the others finally join, seeing him on the floor fighting back as Harry’s gaze turns from the group to the limp groaning mess of Blake…

“Remember Harry, you know of friendship and love, if you didn’t you wouldn’t have been concerned for Blake. You wouldn’t have trusted her and you two would not have fought with one another against him,” Dumbledore gently advises the struggling boy, screaming, seeing plentiful of images of the young girl, the two fighting in the chamber, the two sneaking around and the two happily playing with Buckbeak…that’s when he begins fighting back against Voldemort’s copious images.

Desperate, his shaking, sweating and bloodied hand reaches out to the crying mess of Blake, limping over to bring the girl into his arms, cradling her, weeping as she cries, both of them crying for the opposite reason until falling limp on the glass floor, cuts all over his features and body with Blake, still struggling still shaking and most of all still enduring the pain of her mark, slithering all over her form, expanding, developing but most of all growing…

Finally, the dark lord gives, allowing Harry back his freedom of his mind and fleeing from his battle for now but not could be said for Blake’s Battle…

Blake pov:

Numbly, I watch as everyone piles in, finally seeing the devastation of the ministry including Fudge himself as he finally realizes the truth of Voldemort’s return. Silently as everyone attends to Harry and the others, I simply watch the papers go mental on Harry releasing a small dry chuckle at the fools, only to release a whimper at the pulsing of my arm…

“Kill them…”

“Destroy them…”

“They don’t deserve to exist…”

“They’ll betray you…”

“They want Melody Smith not you.”

“They are all liars.”

“You can only rely on yourself.”

“Yourself...”

“Yourself…”

“Yourself…”

Seething, quickly, I bite my lip feeling a familiar iron coat my tongue and the soreness sting of the bite flowing through my numb mouth doesn’t bother me as my shaking bruises, cut and battered hands reach out for one of the many glasses, ignoring the burning throbbing pain of my bloodied arm as I lean against one of the many pillars of the ministry. Shakily, my hand raises at my wrist….tears beginning to cascade down my features, fearful as my quivering hand with the glass hard digging deep into the palm of my fingertips as I notice blood leak down and crimson teardrops cascade down from my bloodied hand to my dirtied thigh but I don’t care, I don’t.

Emotionlessly, I raise my hand, glass in hand towards the marked wrist, pulsating, moving, growing as my fingertips with the glass, gently trace the outline of the mark now reaching my upper arm as though it was alive and exploring its new habitat. I look down at the snake and skull, glaring venomously at it as I feel fear consume me, halting my actions as my hand drops the glass and I release a feeble cry, cradling my wrist, whimpering.

“Blake?” I hear the concerned voice of Neville as quickly, I pull down my sleeve hiding the mark and wiping aside my tears, remembering the most important rule of life….

A silent child is an obedient child

An obedient child is a good child

A good child is a wanted child…

A silent child is a wanted child.


	140. Pretentious Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's alive!

Quietly, the girl sits on her regal throne, her stone cold expression looking numb as the many servants of her mother’s applying makeup upon the girl’s gentle frame, leaving her no more than a portrait for those to admire from the ripe coal black lipstick matching her sharp coal black eyeliner and mascara. She has on dark green eyeshadow matching her dress, a simple dark olive green dress with a black belt in the waist of the dress. Soundlessly, the girl hisses adjusting her coal black tights and gloves, briefly a glimpse of a familiar snake like mark is shown only to be quickly hidden by the coal black gloves of the woman’s. The small elf, known as Lilian looks sadly at her masters plaster face, shakily placing a lily in her hair to keep the bun only to receive no reaction in return, causing the elf’s brow to furrow further, feeling a great pain at the sight of her nice lively, kind and intelligent owner, her mistress her master now nothing but a broken doll. Lilian shivers at the horrible memories of prior, shaking them aside to focus on the job at hand.

Scared, the servant elves included flinch fearful from the harsh click of heels and immediately scuffle out of the room, allowing passage for the beautiful woman before them. Confidently, the woman strides in, her hair straight, long and silky as her long purple dress dangles down from her form. The woman smiles lovingly at the blank face in the mirror going from behind and hugging the lone girl, failing to notice the brief flinch and grimace from the mother’s warm embrace.

“My, baby girl…my sweet naive little girl how are you…?” Smiling, the woman’s hazel hues narrow at the stone faced expression of the girl remaining silent, bringing a smile to the others lips, the mother had changed throughout the ears her once pure bright skin becoming paler, thinner, and hollower, showing the cracks she once feared as she projects upon her living doll.

“Such a beautiful girl, mother is so happy to have such an obedient child, silence gets you far my dear. Mother knows best after all no?” She winks in the mirror pleased at the lack of response from the child.

“Yes…” The emotionless voice responds to the happy tone of the mother.

“Good girl…my little Blake tell me…have you been sleeping?” Fearful, the girl flinches from her mother’s accusation.

“You know what happens when you don’t sleep, you get bags, you get ugly, you become worthless. Don’t tell me…we spoke about this…that blood traitor broke you heart. I knew this would happen and for some mudblood at that….” The woman curses to the side, scowling at the thought of her crying daughter in her arms, breaking down as she comforted her little girl thanks to that nobody, that Weasley…those blood traitors.

Pained, the girl turns away at the memory, briefly, her blues meet a familiar pair of brown from Lilian, looking worriedly up at her mistress, the only one not to falter under Caroline’s aura as she gently secretly slips her hand into Blake’s, giving her a brief squeeze, remembering her mistresses pain, her tears, her anger, her bitterness, the genuine emotions are short lived by the familiar touch of her mother’s hand on her cheek.

“My dear girl, scum like that aren’t worth your precious diamonds, don’t let that scum ruin your day and makeup. The Weasley’s are nothing but dirt in comparison to us. You are worth far more than that scummy family deserve that’s why you and Draco will be the perfect couple. You’ve known each other for a long time and he and you will continue the legacy of our blood being pure. He is much more superior than that fool…don’t let such an insignificant event warp your mind, don’t you see? This is why you should listen to mummy. Mummy would never hurt you. Look at what Hogwarts did to you ,made you into Barbarian, each year you coming home battered and hurt broke my heart, each year I worry of losing you my dear girl, each year I worry of how Dumbledore is treating you…” Saddened, Caroline turn away, hands on her faced turning her head, pained and sorrowful.

“Mother…you care for me that much? Feebly, Blake blinks grimacing at her tone.

“Of course I do you’re my little girl. I love you, so much,” Kindly, the mother leans into her daughter’s face, cradling, caressing her daughters painted expression.

“I…love you too mother….” Briefly, Blake’s voice breaks as she responds blankly bringing a brighter smile to the mother’s lips.

“Good. Now come on sweetie lets go and enjoy this marvellous day!” Brightly, Caroline smiles as the girl forces a small smile to escape her lips and nods, standing up. Humming, Caroline approaches her daughter’s side fleetingly frowning at the small lily for a comb to hold her bun. Swiftly she swipes it and replaces the comb with a small silver snake hairpin, keeping the lose strands of blonde to frame her features as she tosses the lily to the ground, she fails to note the feeble shaking hand reach and grasp hold of the lily, only hearing the strained whimper of pain as said mother storms out of the room with her daughter in tow, accidently stomping on the shrivelled bruised, beaten and marred hand hiding in the shadows of the room as the two head off to their ball…

“Ladies and gentle may I present madam Caroline Dolohov and her daughter Blake Dolohov!” Impassively, the girl watches as her mother confidently descends down the staircase, smiling surely as a horde of pureblood dash over to her while the girl simply watches, bored and accustomed to such ruckus, her ears hearing the low whispers of the crowd.

Is it just me or does Caroline seem…off…?

“You’re not the only one. I heard she was caught screeching at some statue the other day.”

“I heard she was caught muttering to herself.”

“I heard…” Scowling, I feel my brow furrow at the numerous comments locking them out, they don’t know her, she’s just...she’s just been under a lot of stress of late, dealing with me and other matters. They know nothing of mother’s kindness, loving and selfless nature to those she truly cares for, when I was heartbroken she rushed into my room, bringing me into her arms so I could cry, telling me how I was wrong and she was right falling for some blood traitor delusional, disgusting, it was just…urgh…

“Lovely party…” Sarcastically, I hear a familiar voice turning to glance at Draco, raising a brow impressed by his quite handsome features and attire, his hair slicked to the side showing off his strong cheek bones more, wearing more formal attire befitting for him.

“I’m glad to see you were let loose after the trial Draco,” I sigh hearing of the dreadful slug incident, having not ben there due to my injuries having been too severe.

“So am I…are you alright?” Draco questions gently as I sigh.

“So you know?” Bitterly, I grumble turning away trying to keep my face composed.

“What Weasley did, tch scum, dirty traitor blood just like the rest of that family,” Seething, he spits out like dirt.

“Aren’t you going to do the whole I told you so thing?” I furrow my brow.

“Of course not,” Gently, I feel Draco’s hand grasp hold of mine, caressing the two with his thumb as he brings me into a hug which I calmly return.

“I protected you last year when Umbridge ruled I I will always protect you, it was our promise remember?” Fondly, Draco smiles, rubbing circles into my knuckles as I nod at the memory…

_Grinning, the young Blake smiles as she explores the beautiful forest, her dirty blonde locks in a low ponytail as her eyes gleam at the familiar black skeletal horse appearing before her._

_“Sea biscuit!” Jovial, she rushes over to the creature’s side as it bows its head, happily enjoying the affectionate touch, unaware of the small horde of purebloods staring strangely at the young Blake, giggling to herself in the young eyes of the children._

_“What are you doing freak?_

_“There’s nothing there freak_

_“Yes there is there’s sea biscuit!” Defensively, Blake argues, faltering under the accusations sent her way._

_“Liar! Liar!”_

_“Ah stop please!” Crying, Blake releases a feeble whimper as the kids grab some nearby sticks and pebbles in the forest ground, beginning to chuck at the crying girl, wincing from the harsh pain sent her way as tears of both fright and pain course down her trembling features._

_“What’s going on!?” Let my sister go!” Roaring the sound of Blake’s older brother, Drake roars at the children startling them as blinking, the group of kids gasp fearful at the older boy, noting Draco with him, scowling, turning to see the teary eyed Blake, the group oblivious of the roaring Thestral, roaring, angered at the sight of their little friend being so sad._

_“Blake’s a liar!”_

_“Liar?” Blake’s brother frowns._

_“Yeah she says she sees some creature but we don’t, liar, liar pants on fire!” One of the kids accuses._

_“N-No I’m not making it up!” Frantic, Blake pleads._

_“Blake, remember what mum said about Seabiscuit?” Blake’s brother begins, kneeling down, concern in his tone._

_“But im not making him up he’s real he’s right here!” Blake argues, pointing behind her at the open space, only for the kids to laugh as sighing, Blake’s brother lowers his head._

_“I-I see it too,” Nervously, Draco steps forward surprising the crowd as Blake blinks surprised by Draco’s confession._

_“You do Draco?” Hopeful, Blake steps forward._

_“Y-yeah you lot clearly aren’t strong enough to see it,” Draco scoffs as blinking, Drake catches on._

_“Oh that yeah I thought you were talking about something else,” Drake plays along._

_“Not strong enough?” The group of pureblood kids frown puzzled._

_“Yeah you need to have pure blood, like pure magic control and you guys aren’t strong enough to see it so leave Blake alone or else I’ll make my father hear of it…!” Bravely, Draco threatens standing protectively in front of her._

_“W-wait Drake is this true you should know!” The kids turn to him._

_“Um….yeah it is. You guys aren’t on the level we three are so I suggest you leave before I turn you to toads!” Drake warns the group. Scared, the group disperse fleeing back to the manor in the distance leaving the two children alone as Drake goes ahead to make sure the children don’t get lost. Hissing, Blake winces from the aching spots of crimson on her as Draco turns horrified at her state._

_“Draco…”_

_“Are you okay?” Draco questions worriedly, looking all over her._

_“Y-yeah why am I the only one who can see Seabiscuit!?” Blake questions confused._

_“I don’t know Blake I don’t know,” Draco confesses._

_“Do…do you think I’m a freak too?” Worriedly, Blake question, her tone wobbly._

_“Never! You’re amazing, you’re kind, loving supportive and smart! One day I’ll see this Seabiscuit and prove to you we are on equal footing!” Draco declares determined._

_“Draco…” Blake begins._

_“I’ll protect you got that from anyone else who denies Seabiscuit…” Draco vows brining her into a hug which she happily returns._

_“Draco…thank you…then I’ll protect you too,” Blake promises surprising the boy._

_“But that’s my job!” Draco argues._

_“Yeah to protect me let me protect you!” Blake repeats._

_“O-Okay…I guess I could…” Draco blushes turning away from the smiling Blake._

“What he did was unforgivable, you’re hurting, and I want to help…” Growling, Draco’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I simply nod.

“Thank you Draco, you’re not saying this as my fiancée are you?” Jokingly, I enquire.

“No, I mean it as your friend,” Draco reminds me, feeling him raise our entwined hands, planting a small peck as I numbly nod, appreciating the gesture.

“It’s crazy you don’t even sound against it,” I point out surprised.

“Nor do you,” He retorts.

“I think I’m too emotionally exhausted too care…” I confess, briefly cradling my temple.

“Even now? Blake it’s been…” Draco frowns.

“A month or so right? I lost track…I’m going for some air, I sigh detaching myself from him.

“Sure I’ll get you a drink then we’ll dance,” Simply I nod as I watch Draco leave and I head to the balcony, numerous people offer me their congratulations, speaking about minister Fudge being fired and such as soon as the chill air greet me, I release a tired breath of overtiredness….

So much shit has happened that I can fully comprehend it this is great…this is beautiful, perfect, fantastic. Just…just beautiful. Words can’t describe how I feel right now…

“You know for the star of the show you’re awfully anti-social,” I scowl at the snobbish voice of Juliet and huff.

“Can…can you just leave me alone,” I beg too tired to care or scream or do anything knowing she’s going to use this vulnerable moment to rip into me I prepare myself.

“Geez of course I’m not going to rip into you, I mean geez I do have my pride you know, you’re already broken why break something that’s already broken,” Confidently, she smirks as I simply shrug, not sure what to say or do….

“No witty remark?” She frowns from my silence.

“Come on say something!” Juliet frowns as I remain silent.

“You know you’re letting him win by being like this,” Juliet snaps as I scowl at her valid point and sigh….

“I don’t know I just…” I huff.

“If I were you I’d take a break from the group,” Juliet confesses.

“What do you mean?” I enquire.

"Think about it he’s an adult now he isn’t interested in girls like us. Being around Ron and all that will only give him reason to come and see you. He may bring that girl he cheated on you with and boom more pain…”Juliet reasons making me go silent at her point.

“Who then?” I question.

“Up to you, you don’t really need anyone in this world, the only real person you can rely on is yourself, but seriously cheer up it isn’t fun kicking someone when there down,” Juliet huffs and leaves as I frown at her own form of advice, only then to hear the click of shoes making me turn to smile at Draco.

“Wanna dance?”

“It would be my honour…”


	141. I Can't Be Weak!

“I swear one of these days I’m going to collapse from all that dancing,” Draco complains out loud making me chuckle.

“You’re not the only one…” I add.

“I’m glad,” He smiles.

“What about?” I question.

“You’re not brooding anymore, you seem better, more emotional,” Draco smirks.

“Sorry I just…” I frown.

“It’s fine. We’re young we should take our time in this upcoming marriage,” Draco glances to the side, his true fear coursing through his face as I see the sheer vulnerability and fear morphed into his features, bringing a harsh pain to my chest at the sight of my childhood friend in such agony.

“Draco…” Gently, I call out reaching out to the boy who flinches, head down fearful.

“Father was caught if he comes back and finds out I’ve done nothing he’ll…” Quickly, I place my hand on Draco’s shoulder seeing him flinch and I nod in understanding.

“Draco…is this normal?” I look out at the scenery, gently drinking the sweet sultry drink Draco got for me, getting a faint blueberry, and cheery flavour from the drink.

“What do you mean normal?” Draco questions puzzled.

“When I was at the Weasley’s they were so warm, so loud, so…” I trial off bitterly at the memories thinking of him, his smile, his warm browns, his love…then he betrayed me, I feel my grip on my drink tighten at the harsh memory.

“Tch those blood traitors turned their back on us, on their lineage, on their heritage and for what to live in some shack, who knows where with crummy income and crummy clothes to thank for it,” Draco scoffs bitterly as I feel a small smile grace my lips at the thought.

“Yeah…is it weird when Umbridge brought back those punishments, a part of me thought they were being drama queens about the whole punishment thing,” I confess lightly having thought this snide remark I made in my mind as being selfish.

“Of course they were we grew up with that daily punishment, they never have had to pay the price once until Umbridge showed them proper discipline; it’s that discipline that helped us realize our roles in the world as elites and why we had to work hard…” Draco trials off reasoning to me and I nod once more.

“Yes you’re right. There…they are such cry-babies,” I scoff.

“Yeah…come on I’m sure,” Draco smiles softly at me bringing me into a side hug, a hug much needed however just as we were about to…

Suddenly, the sound of furious footsteps interrupts us as we turn to. Surprised, my eyes widen at the familiar tall dark haired male before me scowling.

“Is it true?” He demands restless seething a venomous glare at Draco, making him flinch back and hide behind me slightly.

“What’s true?” I enquire.

“Your engagement to him,” My brother hisses.

“It helps both parties,” I argue.

“It doesn’t matter if it…urgh come with me,” Roughly, my brother grabs my arm making me hiss and snatch my hand back as my brother stares at me as I wince carling my pulsing wrist. “Blake?” My brother frowns.

“If we’re going to talk we mustn’t make a scene,” I state calmly head down as I lead my brother into a private room.

“You’re marrying Malfoy!?” He scowls at me.

“It’s for the sake of both families, mother will have a heir and Draco’s parents will be off the clear since I was there and in the order of the phoenix when it occurred therefore my connection to Draco will save him and his family from the press, describing them as death eaters,” I explain calm to my fuming brother pacing back and forth.

“That isn’t right Blake you’re 16!” He argues.

“Yes in the future I will be expected to marry Draco, you sound surprised this often occurred in the elite world. Do you not recall your engagement to Pansy?” I remind him seeing him briefly shiver in repulsion at the memory.

“Which I escaped…” My brother reminds me.

“Ah yes mother wouldn’t like it if she found you here,” I note lightly.

“That doesn’t matter what matters is you what happened to George…” My brother reasons as I frown. He knows he must with his love of gossip.

“Blake I’m…” He trials off as I scowl.

“Don’t…just don’t.” Sharply, I cut him off once more, sipping my drink.

“Are you…?” He question as I tnocie Draco frown.

“What did I just say say?” I remind him making him go silent.

“Blake look I can….I can help I know I wasn’t there when you needed me the most,” Angered, I flinch at the nerve of this bastard but suppress it..

“My engagement has nothing to do with you brother,” I remind him coldly.

“But…” Worried, my brother reaches out for me only to falter from my harsh critical glare.

“I am no coward. I will not flee from this engagement like you did,” I scoff venom evident in my tone as he recoils back.

“What of George?” My brother questions making me scoff.

“That mudwallower? Tch, you honestly think I was serious about him? a Weasley, a scumsucker? Please I was playing with him, besides he’s a blood traitor, treacherous scum who fear the ideal world we wish to enforce…” I roll my eyes.

“Sis…” Weakly, he calls out to me making me scowl at him, my hand twitching eager to slap him push him away, keep him away. He left me when I needed him most. The one time I called out to him to help when I was on my knees, when they…they…my eyes widen when I see a small teardrop cascades down my features. No, no, no not the make-up! Not the make up! Frantically, I try to solve the problem, panicking at the thought as I scream internally, this is his fault, all of it, why can’t he just leave me alone!? Like everyone else…

“Get out of my sight,” Shaking, I spit out shocking him, he betrayed me his left me to rot, he…he…

_Whimpering, the young blonde seethes on the floor, twisting convulsing now and again as her body burns with a variety of pain from the burning flames of being burned alive internally to the harsh snap of bones as she releases another horrible scream of agony, slowly blood drips down from her raw red inner thigh, joining the multiple layers of crimson below the battered, beaten, cut girl as she lays there limply while stoically, the woman above her, the woman who cared for her, helped her learn her role in society, made her remember, recollect and understand her purpose._

_Weakly, the girl’s blurry vision glances at the door, her blues widening when seeing the onlooker to the pain echoing from the hallway only to be silenced by a simple charm. Feebly, her shaking hands reach out to the lone figure, her brother only for him to shake his head._

_“I’m sorry,” Tearfully, he whispers and turns his back to the whimpering girl._

_Please…no…do-don’t leave me! Brother help me please!!!! PLEASE!!!!_

_“Remember your place dear daughter!” Harshly, the woman snaps her wand strikes the girl making the girl releases a horrific screech of agony as the torture continues, allowing the girl to remember her place in the world once and for all…._

“Please sis I can…!” Pathetically, he begs making me scowl, he lost his chance, and yet here he is begging like the dog that he is.

“Get out of my sight!” I shout silencing him as he is taken aback by the raw sob in my tone as he leaves and I slam the door shut rushing over to my vanity as I feel my claws dig deep desperately pouring into my make-up, beginning to collapse and I scowl.

No I can’t. I can’t be weak, not to anyone, not anymore, last time I did I got hurt...this year, this year will be different, this year hell is going to be let loose…


	142. Gruesome Guest

Gently, the soft click of the door interrupts my thoughts as I turn to my mother sadly smiling at me, noting her slow sluggish almost reluctant steps as I see the hollowness of eh cheeks and the ruby red tear stained eyes, hidden under the layer of makeup as briefly behind her ghostly pale hues, I see true sorrow, true guilt and true horror much to my confusion as she holds my form, cradling me, hugging me.

“Mother?” I question puzzled.

“It’s time…” She whispers, tears falling down her expression as my face hardens at the evitable to come. For the Dolohov name, for the survival of our family and for the principals of the elite I must do what is needed for the family name and since my brother failed to be worthy, it is up to me…

Determined, I stand before the two tall doors. Scared, I can hear my heart thumping out of my chest as well as my blooding flowing through me at an erratic state. Focus Blake, this is what the Dolohov name expect of you everything will change as soon as I go through those doors. For all that the Dolohov name has given me this is to make amends for it, I love mother and my brother, I understand my brother’s fear in this but I cannot be fearful, I must be strong, I must be powerful and this ceremony will allow me so.

Briefly, I glance at my mother pacing back and forth, muttering, panicking as I gently stop her and smile softly at her.

“Mother I will be fine,” I assure her, softly placing my trembling hand on her shaking shoulder.

“No…you won’t. You don’t know what they’re like they’ll eat you alive. I’m sorry, I’m so…so sorry,” My mother whispers, her tone showing clear and true sorrow and guilt as I sigh and shake my head at the silly woman.

“Mother you have given me so much and have taught me such vital lessons in life. You gave me a roof, an education, a chance at life much more than what my mother gave me. I will always be in debt to you and father,” I vow to her as she chokes on her tears, trying to suppress it to fix her makeup as she brings me into a hug which I calmly return to the sniffling woman, surprised slightly to see such raw emotions from the winter witch of the ball.

I take in a steady breathe as I glance to the side seeing the nervous looking Draco, fearful.

“Blake don’t do this,” Draco pleads, clinging to my side as I remain focused on the task at hand, noting his glassy eyes as gently, I hush the boy, softly wiping the tears threating to fall from his trembling form. They betrayed me all of them did, they are unwanted, unneeded, too naïve, too innocent, too weak and most of all too weak to realize the superiority of our blood in comparison to their disgusting, dirty, tainted, corrupted blood, just thinking of those whimpering Weasley’s… turning their back on thousands of years of history all for some disgusting mudbloods.

“I have to, if I don’t the Dolohov name could be slandered it could risk the destruction of a family that has brought me in and raised me as if I were their own child, I will forever be in their debt,” I confess.

“Please be careful,” Draco whispers, hugging me which I return and release a shaky breathe. Creaking, the two doors groan open, making me enter the dark room where I find a sleek black oak table sat before me where numerous people sit, one thing connects these people and that’s their pureblood status, I recognise a few as I see Malfoy’s mother give me a small weak smile, a genuine one in contrast to her husband’s meanwhile Bellatrix smirks eerily at me, waving her hand at me, mouthing out a hello which I return with a stern nod.

My silver blues admire the secret hideout of sorts; the walls are a refined dark green with hints of golden emblems on the pattern as well as some patterns of slick silver snakes. My ears listen to the crackle, hiss and fizz of the warm flames at the fire place, giving me a slight warmth comfort to the ice cold room as I look down at the dark ruby red carpet, how much blood has been spilt in this room that is within the thin fibres of this jungle of fluff. I emphasis on my breathing and pondering shaking my head to focus on the member, the elites of his clan as my ears perk up at the sound of hissing, making me glance at the giant snake calmly by his side. Nervously, I glance at the crowd of death eaters, my silver blues desperately scanning the crowd for familiar faces and much to my relief, I see Narcissa Malfoy, softly she gives me a warm smile. She always liked me when I was younger, telling me to call her aunty when I was younger. A relative of the black family, I believe a sister to Bellatrix.

She is tall, slim, "nice looking", and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice, similar to her husband on her stance on blood purity. Her hair colouring thus differs from most of the House of Black, who generally have dark hair, though Narcissa does possess the arrogant good looks that are a common characteristic of her family. Despite her physical differences to her sisters, Bellatrix I could see the resemblance between her and Bellatrix. Although Narcissa was as fair as Bellatrix was dark.

“It’s been a while Ms Dolohov or is it Smith?” My eyes widen at the familiar voice as I feel my blood turn ice cold. I attempt to supress the coldness but I can’t help but shiver from the ghastly chill of death’s embrace surrounding me as I bow to…Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the end of this chapter guys? Would love to know your thoughts/theories!!


	143. Disappointment

“I apologise if I am late my lord…” Loyally, I bow my head to him, holding in the urge to shiver from his sheer aura of power and presence as I feel the icy touch of death surrounding us noting a few familiar faces of a smiling proud Ethan, I think by Voldemort’s side. Disgusted, I wince at the stench of rotting flesh and overused reek of iron no one mentioning it, his whole form bandaged up as I see a few crimson stains on it as his hood hides his figures but I spot his hunched over form and familiar crooked sly smirks as he giggles, the small laughter echoing in the background. Guilty, I catch the sight of a frowning Jack, scowling in disapproval at me, his one arm shaking, his hand quivering in a tight balled up fist, glaring icily at me, making me wince hurt to see my uncle with such a hateful expression directed at me.

_“My girl, I have been waiting years and I am glad to see this has finally become to fruition.” Voldemort stands proudly, smirking._

_“She works for Dumbledore,” Sternly, Professor Snape argues._

_“Not necessarily, they trust her but she could sue that trust to our advantage similar to you Severus,” Voldemort reminds him._

_“I will do what is needed for the Dolohov name…” I reveal my wrist to him, my mark hand throbbing making him wince slightly but my blues remain focused on the Dark Lord who smirks._

_“Such loyalty, just like your mother.” Fondly, Voldemort smirks._

_“My mother?” I blurt out surprised by the mention of her._

_“Indeed. You mother, Melody Smith was the best of the best. She knew it was a horror for mudbloods to exist or half breeds, she knew there was no limits in magic and was proud of what she knew. She murdered for the good of my cause and she promised me, the loyalty of her first born and here you are, it has come full circle,” Voldemort smirks an eerie smirk, causing a twitch for horror as well as confliction within me at the reveal of my mother, Melody Smith. The kind loveable animal lover turning out to be a Death Eater. I….huh. I don’t know how to feel right now but now I need to focus on my duty._

_“You are strong I can see that, a suitable death eater,” Voldemort smirks as he reveals his wand, placing it on my mark._

_“And now to finish what your mother promised me,” Voldemort declares proudly as I stare in both horror but morbid fascination as I release a cry of pain as I watch my mark pulse, feeling a similar wave of burning pain thaw through me as finally, he releases me from my grip and I stare down at my mark._

_“You are one of us now, welcome Blake Smith…”_

_“Thank you my lord I will not fail you…”_

Loudly, the rain drenches down upon us snapping me back to reality, noting the several rows upon rows of small tedious boring looking houses identical to the next as I shiver from the icy chill of the winds. My heels click against the stone ground of the house estate while sometimes my ears perk up, hearing the slosh and splash of my heels against the ice cold puddle.

“Come here dear,” Narcissa open her arms out allowing me under the sleek black umbrella making me bow my head.

“Thank you auntie,” I whisper grateful.

“Anytime dear,” She smiles softly at me, genuine warmth in her usual cold facade as we approach the destination. I hear the loud sloshes of puddles making me glance at our leader, happily grumbling while playing in the drenching rain above from the heavens, raining down above as auntie Narcissa brings me into a side hug, protective under the umbrella as we grow closer and closer to our target.

“Cissy, you can't do this!” Bellatrix hisses in disapproval towards her sister.

“He can't be trusted,” Narcissa argues back as I keep my head down allowing the two siblings to speak as we hide behind brick walls. sneaking towards our goal.

“The Dark Lord trusts him,” Bellatrix argues.

“The Dark Lord is mistaken,” Narcissa argues as Bellatrix knocks on the door where to my surprise, Worm tail opens the door.

“Y-you!” Alarmed, He squeaks back terrified and attempts to flee, leaving the door open making me sigh as I glance up at the door, now fully recognising the house and sigh.

“History?” Bellatrix questions.

“Eh, let’s just say I may or may not have threatened to kill him,” I shrug as Bellatrix giggles.

“Feisty, I like her even more now!” Excited, Bellatrix giggles as I glance at Narcissa who shrugs used to her sisters personality as we all enter. I close the door behind me as we enter the living room, where I feel beads of nervous sweat cascade down my frame at the man calmly sat in his chair, reading the newspaper.

“Run along, Wormtail,” Professor Snape’s face orders flicking his wand slamming the door shut in Wormtail’s face as I remove my pea jacket coat, navy blue to reveal a grey thin dark black striped shirt. I have own my coal black leather gloves. Nervously, I adjust these gloves hiding my mark, a pair of dark blue jeans and coal black boots with buckles of leather and silver buckles added.

“I-I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this,” Politely, I offer to pour the beverages. “Nonsense, let that half breed do it,” Narcissa huffs as I nod and watch as Worm tail offers drinks, though I refuse as he shakily nods, terrified, looing disgusted by his uncleanliness.

“If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you would not to speak. Put it down, Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours,” Snape scowls in disproval as I glance at Bellatrix, smirking mischievously.

“Oi Smith catch!” Bellatrix smirks and tosses me which I clumsily catch, my eyes widening at the picture of a raven haired woman smiling brightly near a ginger haired lady and a younger Snape I presume. “Is that….?” I whisper only to be caught off guard as Snape rudely snatches the photo frame from my grasp.

“I thought I taught you better,” Disappointed, he sneers as I glance away.

“Oi, she’s my apprentice Snape not yours not anymore,” Bellatrix smirks.

“What?” Snape scowls my way as I turn away.

“Oh don’t you know about our newest member?” Bellatrix smirks rushing over to my side and leaning on my shoulder.

“Show her your mark love,” Lovingly, she smirks my way as I hesitate, feeling her warm breathe graze my ear, making me recoil in disgust as I note Narcissa look of concern sent my way.

“Show it!” Angrily, she shoves my arm forward and forcefully removes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Snape feels?


	144. Pity

Quietly, my eyes explore the library, recalling my numerous visits to this room, reading various books sometimes Snape helping me decipher and pronounce words of both English and spells, teaching me some Latin phrases now and again. Softly, my coal black gloves grasp hold of a small china ballerina in the numerous racks of books, patiently and silently waiting, silently watching, observing as my fingertips graze its fragile smooth china doll pale white exterior. Sadly, that still silence is soon replaced by the rising tension as I hear the sharp intake of breath behind me making me look away from my enraged mentor, my role model, my only real father figure.

Furious, Snape stands, glaring at me as he roughly grabs my wrist, glaring down at my mark in disgust. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, what made you do this!?” Icily, he demands from me.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe!? I did this of my own accord,” I scoff at the fool, gently, placing my drink down onto a coaster as he circles me, disappointment radiating off his form making me scoff.

“You have not, you fought against his ideology,” Snape brings up as I frown, recalling my numerous fights, duels with aiding Harry in his fight against Voldemort.

“I have a duty to do, a purpose, I forgot of my task but mother helped me remember,” I bring up shakily, feeling my hands quiver, my body tense at the horrible memory…

_“Mother? Wha -ARGH!!!!! Mother stop please!!!” Screaming, my younger self called out to my mother, hand outstretched towards my screaming state feeling a variety of pain flow through my form, broken bones, burning and stinging pain flowing through me as I scream for help. Only to release a chocked gasp as my hoarse voice chokes up, coughing up several splatters of crimson once more. My limbs sore, tired, aching, in pain, no words could truly describe the agony I had fallen on the day, the numerous times I would black out only to wake up lost and concussed only to feel the sharp stinging pain of agony course through me, time and time again, each time waking up to another scream of agony falling from my lips, something muffled by the heavy layer of iron coating my mouth._

_“You forgot your duty. You duty is to the Malfoy line like the rest of the Dolohov name, your duty to protect the Malfoy’s, to protect the Dark lords ideals within our elite society. You forgot of the due punishment that would occur today, not only have you dishonoured the name we so gave you but you disrespected the line we swore to protect…_

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry please stop I….I’m sorry.”_

_“You lost your chance the second you raised your wand to your father…”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”_

_“Don’t worry sweetie this will help you, you can be saved, we’ll turn you back from the savage into our little baby, just…lie still and learn…”_

_“No….no…please it hurts mother I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll obe-Argh!!!”_

_Whimpering, my lone body lies on the floor, crimson seeping down from my raw red thighs, my body twitching, pulsating, convulsing, from the curse used upon me, as well as a familiar sleek coal black quill stained in crimson and the parchment are tossed to the side. Shakily, I raise my shuddering arms weakly, numb as I stare at the several scars, ruby red words marred into my skin saying…_

_A silent girl is a good girl…_

_One must complete their duty…_

_Duty…_

_Silent…_

_Yes…that’s right. That’s what she forgot, how foolish she was to forget such vital lessons taught from her birth, she betrayed her mother she never wanted to for she loved her mother, her mother gave her a home, a family, a…_

_Weakly, the harsh click of heels interrupts the shaking mess coated in various dried up bits of crimson as well as fresh glistening in the chandelier above._

“A duty? Please you are nothing but the scapegoat for that family to be kept preserved, to be kept safe thanks to your little mess up last year,” Snape’s voice snaps me out of my daze as I blink a few times trying to calm down, feeling a familiar searing pain below as I shakily stand.

“I have beliefs similar to his,” I reply eyes down to the floor.

“Oh please you’ve never had an original belief in your life,” Snape scoffs making me scowl.

“Excuse me?” I scowl irritated.

“You heard me, you have been spoon fed your beliefs your entire life look at you your mother would be ashamed,” He spits at me, looking down as I feel my hands quiver enraged, my mother this, my mother that, Melody this, Melody that, why can’t they shut the fuck up about her!?

“You make it seem as though I care for that whore,” I seethe glancing aside only for my eyes to widen from the sharp sting of my raw skin, hissing, I am taken aback by the harsh slap. Gently, my fingertips graze the ruby red mark as my unstable hues meet a pair of strict, angered pitch black hues.

“I will not have you speak ill of Melody Smith…especially from a disappointment like you…” Poisonously, Snape scowl, rage laced in his tone.

_“Disappointment…”_

_“Failure…”_

_“Failure…”_

_“That’s right…I am a disappointment, that’s why….that’s why I must succeed to be better, to not fail, to prove that I am more than my fool of my mother.”_

“She was a death eater too!” I snap back.

“She was a spy!” He hisses back making me scoff.

“Sure you keep telling yourself that. You just can’t admit that you barely knew her, no one knew her apart from one person, and that is my uncle who shock horror is a death eater as well! You keep telling yourself she’s a good person; continue to be in denial about her true colours. Honestly I don’t care but let me tell you this. I am _not_ my mother and I do _not_ strive to be someone like her,” I scream back, sneering, smiling, grinning giddily, making him go silent as I turn my back to my mentor and storm off.

Exhausted, I leave the fool to mope, not wishing to deal with such a tedious affair. Together, the three of us head off to Diagon Alley for further business…well they have business but first I had to get my textbooks…

Loudly, the sound of children’s giddy laughter echoes in the joke shop as well as the busy trinkets of the shop moving around, in particular on a tight rope slides up and down a familiar toy version of a nagging perky pink lady, repeating I will have order, bringing a few snickers to a few faces as many explore the exciting interior of Weasley’s wizard Wheezes joke shop, newly opened. Bright colours glimmer in the artificial lights above the shop as numerous footsteps, practically an armada of customers file in playing around, enjoying what is to offer.

“Step up, step up!” Fred begins smirking smugly in his new attire similar to his brothers.

“We got fating fancies,” George smirks. “And just in for time for school,” Fred adds. “Puking Pastilles,” George suggests.

Curious, Harry explores the wild shop, his footsteps stopping at the box of rocks of sorts, gritty, grainy grey shining rocks reminding Harry of coal, charcoal, and grit. “Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder,” Fred tells Harry, the two smirks looking down at their old friend. “Handy if you need to make a quick getaway,” George says to him only then to turn to the bright pink fountain littered with small pink vials at the bottom. Interested, Hermione picks one up while Ginny admires the bubbly substance.

“Hello, ladies,” Smirking, the two greet the girls, leaning over the railing to smirk at the shy girls.

“Love potions, eh?” Fred smirks.

“Yeah. They really do work. Then again the way we heard you, sis... You're doing just fine on your own,” George smirks cheekily at his frowning sister.

“Meaning?” Ginny scowls.

“Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?” Fred questions. “It's none of your business,” Ginny scowls at them and turns to leave. Quietly, George watches Hermione conflicted and sighs going for the question he’s been dying to ask since they first entered.

“Hey Hermione,” George whispers as said girl glances at the ginger looking down at her.

“Yeah,” Hermione frowns seeing his conflict as he nervously rubs the back of his neck, struggling to speak.

“How’s…how is Blake is she here with you guys?” Sheepishly, hopeful George questions making Hermione’s eyes widen.

“I heard from mum Harry and you are staying at home just wondering if Blake was there…” George sighs.

“Why? Don’t you think you’ve hurt her enough?” Angrily, Hermione scowls at him.

“Look I…” George begins.

“Listen to me George. You hurt Blake and if you must know I haven’t spoken or seen her since last year and neither have Ron or Harry before you ask them. But I’m sure she’s fine, she always seems so fine and level-headed. She doesn’t need you nor anyone,” Sharply, Hermione states to George, uncaring of his brief flinch from her words.

“Yeah, it amazed me…but it also worries me. She can’t keep being the level headed person that she is forever and if she isn’t with you lot that means she’s with her family and they…I’m worried they’re changing her. I mean you’ve seen it…” George argues calmly.

“I…I don’t know George I…I’m sorry but you hurt Blake deeply with Emily…” Hermione turns away pained.

I know…” Guilty, George bows his head, guilt, and grief evident in his shaking tone trying to remain firm and jovial but clearly struggling.

“Then you should just give her space…” Hermione advises however George’s brow furrowed as briefly he catches a glimpse of a familiar figure and darts away from her. Puzzled, Hermione blinks watching the frantic figure of George rush over to his twin brother but sigh shaking it off, his brow furrowed.

Hermione pov:

Blake…I feel a pang of pain thinking about my friend, she…she’s like a sister to me almost, I mean whenever I was down she was there for me from the troll ogre to the Yule ball. But there’s one thing that always irritated me about Blake she was always calm and collected, never breaking down or bursting into rage, she always seemed to have a level head, she can’t keep that up forever, and she has changed. George isn’t wrong before when we were younger, she never used those slurs like mudblood but now…it’s almost like it’s a normal language to use such slurs…could Blake’s family have done something to make her like that.

I’m worried, whenever I ask about her family she answers so stoically, like a robot, like it was an expected question its odd, worrying, her tone is never warm nor is it cold it’s…it’s robotic almost. Blake…you haven’t spoken to me since I saw you or well wrote to you, but then Ron told me of George’s antic with Emily and…Mrs Weasley was furious, I had never seen her look so disappointed in George. Mr Weasley had to hold her back and she was gone for a few days, coming back, not accepting of George and Emily’s one night thing, she cried feeling so bad for Blake. I had never seen the strong woman cry before and honestly, I hadn’t felt such rage towards George since I punched Draco but then when I wrote to Blake about it. She…she was robotic, almost like she didn’t care. Concerned, I frown remembering the letter, she treated it so lightly, there was no emotion in the response she gave me, it caused shivers to crawl up my spine of sorts as I frantically wrote back but still she kept repeating the phrase of being fine…I…Blake what has happened to you? Please be okay…

“How much for this?” Ron questions, grasping hold of some prank toy.

“Five galleons,” The twins chorus on top of the staircase looking down at their younger brother.

“How much for me?” Ron asks. “Five galleons,” They chorus once more. “I'm your brother,” Ron argues. “Ten galleons,” Casually, the two shrug their answer seeing Ron’s expression turns sour. “Come on, let's go,” Ron grumbles only then for a split second to see George quickly whispers something in Fred’s ear seeing the concern as George flies off to the outside.

“What was that about?” Ron glances up at Fred who sighs and shakes his head.

“Don’t ask,” Fred grumbles shaking his head feeling pity for his brother watching him race outside…Conflicted, Fred looks to the side, grimacing, seeing the hope and guilt in his brother’s eyes, remembering that day, his brother broke down before him, confessing what he had done and how Blake had witnessed it. At first Fred was furious but just seeing how distraught his brother was…he couldn’t stay mad, bitter sure but not truly mad, not as furious as his mother had been, for what it was worth, all Fred felt for George was…pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you guys feeling about George and Blake?


	145. Duties

Calmly, my ears listen to the gentle click of my ankle boots as I frown at the numerous shops once busy, lively full of life now dull, destroyed and bleak from the broken shards of glass to the creaks of forgotten and decaying building materials. My ears listen to the muffled cheers and excited squeals of the customers inside the shop that ruined it all. Briefly, my blue greys spot a ecstatic Emma, Seamus and Neville together, giddily giggling and such, luckily Emma and Seamus nor Dean do not notice me but sadly…my brow furrows when I see Neville smiles brightly at me, waving at me, gesturing for me to come inside, only making me release a sad sigh and shake my head, smiling meekly.

I have a job to do, I must not get distracted. Aggrieved, I ignore Neville seeing his small smile diminish bringing a slight stab of pain to my chest which I swiftly ignore, focusing on the task at hand.

How pitiful…it’s amusing how such a nuisance of a shop can cause such a wave of despair, Annoyed, my eyes narrow at the familiar shop, why must we meet up near such an eyesore? My brow furrows as I scowl at the heavy pain in my chest, briefly recalling that cruel time, me visiting that fool due to our planned date and what do I find, the pair all over one another…tch, I bet the only reason that fool of a brother of mine visited was due to wanting to be away from that mudblood, I don’t blame him, scum like that tend to ruin everything…

“Blake!” My ears perk up at the frantic footsteps of….no. What does that filthy mudblood lover want? No, no, no, Blake remember, he isn’t worth getting angry over just supress it, suppress it, a silent girl is a good girl, a obedient girl is a good girl, a dutiful girl is a good girl.

“Blake…” I feel a familiar pair of hands grab my shoulders only for me to shrug them off, taking a step back and plaster a natural expression to that scum bag before me smiling softly at me.

“Blake, I’m…there’s so much I wish to say, please hear me out,” George begs only to receive my sharp furrowed brow.

“I apologise but I don’t have much time, say your piece and be on your way others have duties the must fulfil,” I state the fact making him flinch from my cold words.

“What duties? Blake school doesn’t start…” George frowns.

“I have duties outside my school life, higher duties that I must fulfil,” I exclaim calmly seeing his conflicted expression making me scoff.

“I apologise but I cannot afford such tedious affairs at the moment. I have much bigger events coming up including my duty to Draco,” I tell him.

“Duty? You mean engagement?” George frowns, his tone shaking in rage.

“It had been planned prior to our…dalliance,” I shrug casually seeing his pained expression earning a wicked smirk under my lips at the fact.

“So…that’s true,” George glances to the side.

“Indeed it is…it was fun and all but now you can go be happy with Emily while being the hidden mistress behind my brother’s back,” I assure him sharply seeing his scowl.

“Look Blake about Em…” George begins only to be cut off my gloved hand raised silencing him.

“No. I’m happy for you both, just does my brother know?” I enquire curious.

“It was a one night thing, we were both lonely because you weren’t speaking to us, the both of you,” George tries to defend himself making me off once more at the fool.

“We had jobs to do,” I argue calmly.

“What jobs?” George frowns as I glance to the side, not wishing to speak of my ‘training’ for the…joining.

“It has nothing to do with you,” I scowl at the busy body.

“That’s it Blake! That’s the thing with you, your secrets…!” George snaps making me raise a brow at his furious expression; his eyes looking conflicted and fed up.

“I was protecting those close to me!” I argue truthfully, not wishing for people like Emma to be involved.

“No you were protecting yourself. I don’t know what you and your brother are planning but keeping these secrets it hurts Blake it was like you couldn’t trust us…” George confesses his tone earnest bringing a twinge of pain to my form making me scowl and bite my lip, refusing to show such petty emotions.

“I don’t care. What’s done is done. The fact that you’re no longer seeing Emily does little for me, it’s your life, your rules, live how you will and I will live and follow the path set before me,” Coldly, I state the facts to him, repeating the fact and rules now, trying to get the point of this conversation.

“Blake…is this path you made for yourself or the path that mother of yours made for you?” George questions softly making me flinch slightly at the question and scowl.

How dare he question mother? She sacrificed and did so much to get me on this pathway for me it’s only fitting and right I follow the path, my saviour gave me.

“…I have more important matters to tend to than some feeble fling we had,” Mockingly, I huff turning my back attempting to leave to meet up with Draco and auntie.

“Fling? What we had was a fling to you…?” I notice George grimace pained from my words.

“You thought I took it seriously? Please as if I would be serious with a Weasley,” I scoff rolling my eyes at the idiotic nature of it.

“You don’t mean that…” George whispers pitifully making me click my tongue at the fool.

“What do you know? Now go run off I’m sure you have world crisis and issues on your hand oh wait that’s me. Now while you go play with your dolls let the real adults do their duty,” I wave him off, not noticing his balled up quivering fists making me scowl at the grown adult acting like such a child, how pitiful…oh well. Evenly, I leave the fool to his little toy shop while I tend to matters that effect much more than what is sold to some little mudblood or child…


	146. Peculiar Present

“How are Fred and George doing it? Half the alley's closed down,” Hermione gasps at the once bright colourful lively alleyway now dried up dying right before their eyes as they leave the wonderful and colourful joke shop. 

“Fred reckons people need a laugh these days. I reckon he's right,” Ron shrugs casually glaring down the once happy, joyful and busy alleyway now a lonely, isolated and desolate alley. “Oh, no. Everyone got their wands from Ollivanders,” Hermione sighs sadly at the cryptic decay of the once happy shop. Together, the group decide to investigate and enter the abandoned shop, their ears perking up at the harsh crash of glass, hearing faint clinks and groaning from their footsteps, passing the old and decaying floorboards releasing a low groan of pain. Quietly, Ron eyes explore the place until looking up at the shattered window, well what once was a broken mirror, no longer does the glass stands proudly instead only leaving the empty wooden frames of what once happy now sad wand shop, his browns narrow at the sight of Draco, his mother and Blake…

“Harry... Is it me or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?” Ron questions as the group follow Ron’s direction of gaze their eyes widening to see…

“Blake? What’s she doing with Malfoy?” Harry frowns puzzled by her appearance.

“Remember, Blake mentioned growing up with Malfoy,” Hermione reminds them.

“Most likely on business for mummy,” Ron frowns worriedly at his intelligent friend.

Ron pov:

Christ…blinking, I stare at Blake, no longer is there a gleam in her eye or mischievous smirk instead a poker face of sorts, a cold calculating natural expression, her hair is in a bun. She has on a lot of black reminds me of a spy mission from her dark blue pea coat jacket, black gloves, black trousers and black with silver pattern boots. She looks so…fake, so dead inside from her dark bags hidden behind her makeup to her false expression; blimey what did they do to her? My brow furrows when seeing her brief flinch from her arm.

What happened? I know what George did was a dick move, heck Ginny was furious at him, hitting his arm and demanding why, what did Blake do to deserve this and George simply stared, he couldn’t even answer. Me and Fred heck even Dad saw the guilt on his features, the horror, the sorrow, had to hold back mum, I never seen mum so furious before then again he treated Blake as if she were his own daughter. Mum also mentioned how she hated Caroline something about her parenting style she heard about made her furious and would always coddle Blake, sort of like how she does to Harry. But she’s stronger than that, I mean heck all that she has seen and did. She hasn’t bursted yet, it amazes me sometimes especially with her intellect. I just hope she knows what she’s doing, mum told me all about how horrible and harsh those elite parties were, when she learned of Blake’s involvement, she was horrified due to how young Blake was to attend such parties….

3rd person:

Together, the three decide to investigate the strange behaviour of mother and the son with Blake solemnly trailing behind them, arms crossed and silently following in their footsteps. Harry frowns noticing the closeness of Draco and Blake, Draco often waiting for Blake to follow, or always looking behind to glance at her, he even offered his pale hand out to her which she slowly almost reluctantly places her own colder hand in his icy chill one, both of their pale skin tones glisten from the dark shadows around them. The three follow the other three into a dark gritty dingy dreary alleyway, Ron falters in his steps for a while when spotting the lone scrawny figure, whispering, muttering, hissing to a stone, one of the many stones of the wall, almost cursing to himself freeing the cowardly Weasley only for Hermione and Harry to gesture for him to ignore it, which he does and focuses on the task at hand.

The group enter the alleyway, where the gritty walls glisten from the light peering into the dark alleyway, the three follow after them only to stop when finding Draco peering at a shop window, reluctant to go inside while his mother and Blake calmly enter. Briefly before Blake enters, Harry and co notice the hesitation of both Blake and Draco entering, Blake turns back to Draco head down looking at the strange trinkets, the shop offers only for Blake to place her hand on his arm softly squeezing it, making the blonde turn to meet a pair of comforting blues and release a tense sigh, nodding grateful for the contact as she and Draco both enter the shop, known as Borgin & Burke.

Composed, the three climb up on the rooftop for a bird’s eye view of the matter as they watch a line of people enter the shop as well. The three then manoeuvre on the rooftops until making it to the shop roof where they peer inside the murky dirty stained glass windows to see the group, surrounding some sort of wardrobe, an iron one, Harry’s eyes narrow when seeing Draco’s mother peck both Blake and Draco’s cheek as Draco touches the iron wardrobe, fascinated by it while Blake calmly watches to the side.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione duck down, nervousness flowing through them as they hear the faint rubble crumble down from their movements and shrink down as a frowning Blake looks up at the murky windows above her.

“Everything alright dear?” Narcissa notes her staring.

...Frowning, Blake continues to observe the windows above, narrowed, finding nothing.

“Blake?” Draco’s voice snaps her out of her daze, looking down at his hand gently entwining with hers.

“Nothing just…release the curtains, block out those windows,” Sighing, she shakes it off, smiling falsely as Draco nods and turns his focus back on the wardrobe as quickly, the workers cloak the windows above, blocking the group of kids view on Draco’s present.

Loudly, the burst of hot snow white steam spews out of the train as I blink, finding myself back in reality as I blank them out, hearing the ringing of people, noting auntie Narcissa alone with Draco and I, double checking all of our things, prepping out clothes and such. Acting like a worried wart as I feel her warm comforting hands on Draco and I, her redoing his tie in his slick stylish suit and checking my hair to make sure it fits the proper fashion and image of the Malfoy household manor as I stand tall and proud. Sternly, I make my back straight acting as the suitable partner for Draco, feeling his warm comforting arm around my waist, his head dropping down now and again to lie on my collarbone which I happily return to lay on his head, bringing a bright giddy smile to Narcissa, clapping happily, a fan of us while trying to hold in her glee to act all posh and proper.

“Mother we’re fine,” Draco stresses.

“I know love I just worry, Blake do you have everything?” Auntie turns to me.

“Of course auntie Narcissa…” Calmly, I respond.

“It’ll soon be mummy,” Narcissa smiles a genuine warmth in her eyes making me smile.

“I suppose it will, I chuckle lightly.

“Are you alright you look pale?” Narcissa questions worriedly.

“Sorry I had something odd to eat,” Weightily, I smile.

“It’s fine just be safe if you feel ill tell Draco and he’ll help you. Be careful, be sensible and be safe,” Gently, Narcissa tells me placing her coal black lipstick lips on my temple as I smile at the gesture, remembering her often doing the same for Draco and I if we got hurt as gently, an odd sort of warm but comforting gesture, she places her hand on my cheek, making me lean into it.

“I’m so proud of you. You have grown into a fine magnificent beautiful lady…”

“Thank you auntie.”

“Anytime sweetie if you need to talk,”

“I know…” Grateful, I smile as she gives me and Draco each a lingering peck on the temple and leaves us to tend to our things as I follow Draco, talking to him about all sorts until. Scowling, I wince at the hard nudge to my shoulder making me hunch over slightly, pained at the rude gesture.

“Watch where you’re going mudblood!” Draco hisses as I turn, blinking to find a sneering Emma, smirking smugly at me.

“See you moved on fast,” Emma point out.

“As did Emily,” I remark making her hiss sneering as she glowers which I return with an equal one, her eyes glaring into mine.

“Filthy mudblood!” I hiss startling her making her stagger back into her cart tears ricking her glassy hues as I roll my eyes watching the commoner get into a train far superior to her.

“Are you okay?” He questions concerned.

“I’m fine, Draco,” Gently, I assure him.

“I’ll get our luggage into the compartment how about you buy us some sweets here,” Sweetly, Draco smiles passing me some bright gleaming golden gold coins as I nod, smiling gently as he gives me a fleeting kiss to the temple.

“No chocolate frogs I take it?” Jokingly, I call out as Draco sighs and stops, turning to me, playfully booping me on the nose.

“You know the answer to that,” Playfully, he smirks making me smirk back as he leaves, leaving me to get some sweets.

Casually, after buying the food necessary I begin to approach the carriage, Draco spoke of until, shocked my eyes widen when seeing a bulky frog leaping across the platform, surprisingly not having been trod on yet, wait is that…gently, I kneel down, tenderly placing my bag down as I grasp hold of the creature ribbitting…

“Trevor! “

Oh no, frowning, I turn to see Neville smiling brightly to see me and Trevor while I force a smile on my lips.

“Blake!” Happily, Neville opens his arms out as I simply offer Trevor out confusing him but he still smiles, a smaller one than prior to his excited one as I return Trevor to him, recalling Neville’s fondness for his pet.

“You must stop losing him.” I sigh.

“I know, I just…he’s so slippery you know well more like mucus..” Smiling, I watch Neville ramble off finding his odd gestures as he ambles adorable but sigh, shaking my head at the thought.

“Sorry…I was talking too much wasn’t I?” Neville sighs.

“No its fine,” I assure him.

“Blake…we, I was worried for you I tried writing to you like before but you never replied, I know what George did was horrible and I way just coce-”

“Wait…how do you know about George?” Sharply, I question him puzzled taking a step back from his surprised expression.

“Emma told me she’s been telling everyone to be honest, I said it wasn’t meant for everyone but…” Neville trails of as I lower my head horrified.

She did this. That…that…mudblood, she told him everything, she…how could she!? How could…perturbed, I take in a shaky breath, head down feeling tears begin to form in my glassy hues.

“Blake,” Worriedly, Neville reaches out to me as I release a faint whimper, ashamed, face in hands as I try to muffle my sobs, my anger, my pain, my bitterness.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing Longbottom?!” Loudly, Draco’s feral demand startles us as I turn to Draco, his eyes widen in horror to see my tearful state as he rushes over, bringing me into his arms, concerned as he glares at Neville, looking worriedly at me and shocked as I nuzzle into Draco’s chest, Draco won’t betray me, Draco wont, Hermione did for my views, Emily did and now Emma, they are all betraying me, Draco…Draco wont, he can’t, he…

“I…let her go Malfoy,” Sternly Neville order surprising me at his confidence as Neville takes a step back when Draco draws his wand.

“What was that Longbottom!? Filthy little…”

“Draco come on let’s go!” Urgently, I grab Draco’s hand, rubbing patterns into his palm as he grows giving Neville a warning look and nodding as he and I leave, me briefly giving an apologetic look to the concerned, worried but most of all shocked Neville as we get on the train and leave, settling in for the journey back to Hogwarts…feeling nothing but betrayal, anger and sorrow but most of all confliction.

Joyfully, Luna wanders the Hogwarts express, giving out a magazine of sorts every now and again. “Quibbler! Quibbler,” She offers, greeting very few people taking them most ignoring the happy go lucky dreamer. Gleefully, Luna notices a familiar face that is Ginny Weasley giggling with her partner Dean Thomas as a small furry creature rests on her shoulder. “He's lovely. They've been known to sing at Boxing Day, you know? Quibbler?” Luna offers, gushing over the creature.

“Oh, please. What's a Wrackspurt?” Ginny takes the magazine only to question when reading of this creature.

“Invisible creatures, they flow in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy,” Luna smiles and leaves the disturbed Ginny to offer more of her magazine, passing by a familiar booth of instead four but three people, two boys one girl.

“So what was Draco doing with that weird-looking cabinet? And who were all those people? Don't you see? It was a ceremony. An initiation,” Harry explain to the frowning Hermione and Ron. “Stop it, Harry. I know where you're going with this,” Hermione huffs. “It happened. He's one of them,” Harry reasons. “One of who?” Ron questions puzzled by Harry’s idea. “Harry's under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater,” Hermione sighs to him. “You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?” Ron chuckles. “Oh, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?” Harry argues.

“It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy block,” Ron shrugs.

“Blood? His father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes,” Harry argues. “I told you, I don't know what I saw besides Blake was with them, it was probably some sort of outing for them. Look Blake will tell us when we see her,” Tiredly, Hermione dismisses.

“What if Draco is forcing Blake to convert to the death eaters?” Harry suggests, his tone worried.

“What? Why would Voldemort want someone like Blake? Whose fought Voldemort previous times,” Hermione scoffs.

“Because she’s smart, she’s intelligent and knows what others don’t, he’s making Draco marry her in order to convert her and make her join him,” Ron points out.

“Harry, give Blake more credit than that. She wouldn’t convert due to some petty engagement,” Hermione reasons.

“I need some air,” Fed up, Harry stands and leaves the two…

Blake pov:

Calmly , Draco looks out at the passing landscapes before us as we sit in one of the many booths of the train.

“I’m surprised you’re not sitting by potter,” Draco notes lightly to me as I calmly turn the page of my book.

“I have more pressing matters to attend to,” I shrug.

“Say Blake remember when we were kids and made that fort together,” Draco notes absentmindedly making me raise a brow but shrug, perhaps this is a form of coping. Calmly, I place my hand on top of his, my fingertips softly shivering from the icy chill of his hands as I nod casually.

“If you mean the fort which we had the elven servants make and we played in it sure,” I shrug nonchalantly, smiling at the fond memory of a determined Draco being the captain and me his trusty first mate.

“Hey we made the flag, a killer flag at that,” Draco smiles sadly at the memory.

“Yes, yes, I remember I also remember the time you tried to sneak me some books,” I bring up, seeing his smile soften at the memory of him sneaking into the study while I was studying subjects beyond my years, only to bring me the best book of my life.

“It was your birthday it was fitting,” Draco shrugs.

“It was,” I smile remembering the fantastic beast book Draco got for me, having used it ever since.

“Remember the time I sneaked in some sweets for you,?” I ask smiling blissfully at our memories.

“Heh, yes you got me the boogie flavoured one,” Draco jokingly points out, sending a small squeeze of comfort from the memory.

“I thought it was lime,” I weakly argue back chuckling at the memory of his disgusted expression; it was a rather amusing sight.

“Like that’s any better…” Draco scoffs jokingly.

“Oi love birds, you can reminisce later,” Frowning, Draco and I turn to a frowning Percy.

“Now, now Percy there’s no need for such aggravation towards me,” I smirk wryly at her sharp scowl.

“How couldn’t I? You’re a Gryffindor and Potter’s friend at that!” She spits out venomously.

“If you have an issue with my _fiancée_ Percy you can take it with me,” Draco growls, placing his hand on mine, thumb rubbing circling on the top of my hand which I greatly appreciate as I read this year’s books of offensive spells we plan to learn.

“I see you’re no longer moping now,” I turn to the voice of Juliet frowning at me.

“It was getting tedious,” I deadpan.

“Good now I can insult you even more fun,” She smirks.

“True true though I must thank you,” I confess calmly.

“Thank me?” She scowls puzzled.

“Yes you snapped me out of my pitiful state it was foolish, time wasting,” I shrug.

“Hmph, I didn’t do it for you,” She huffs turning to the side.

“Yes, yes, you did it to annoy me…” I remember her pitiful reasoning as Blaise chuckles.

“Tch, I’m getting some food…” Annoyed, she scowls at Blaise smirking.

“Don’t eat too much,” I advise her due to the shaky ride of the train.

“I’ll eat what I wanna eat,” Bored, I watch the foolish girl buy out most of the snacks.

“Urgh I don’t feel so good,” Juliet grumbles.

“That’s what happens when you eat practically the whole sweets offered,” Blaise snickers.

“Someone’s getting fat,” Percy snickers as I watch the girl wobble to her booth, with her friends, looking unamused and faking it entirely, that must be exhausting. Sighing, I spot a twitch of pity shown on Juliet as I glance at her, feeling empathy for doing what I did most try and I will return to that lifestyle now it would seem.

“What's going on? What's in that? What's that? What is it?” I frown as Draco stands up, looking paranoid.

“I don't know,” Blaise frowns.

“What was that?” Draco demands sharply from the two who flinch back fearful of his paranoia as I sigh, seeing the stress getting to him, bringing a sight throb of pain to my chest.

“Relax, boys. It's probably just a phantom messing around. Come, Draco. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon,” Percy reasons to him only to see him scowl, still on the edge of his seat so I intervene.

“Draco…” I call out to him gently, reaching out for his fingertips to entwine with mine and softly, I pull him back to his seat as he leans against me, taking in a few shaky breathes, trying to act strong but deep down in freaking out internally.

“Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I pitched myself off the astronomy tab I thought I had to continue for another 2 years,” Draco sneers, bitterly, his grip tightening on mine as I give another squeeze as he relies on me as some sort of support, while I calmly read my book.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Percy frowns.

“Let's just say I don't think I see me wasting my time in Charms class next year,” Draco sneers only to scowl at Blaise snicker.

“Amused, Blaise? Let's see just who's laughing in the end,” Draco scowls only for my ears to perk up at the sound of footsteps making me sigh as I glance up at the luggage. Draco following me as our narrowed gaze glances at the moving bags, invisible…Harry what are you doing now. I feel a twitch of aggravation at the nosey busy body intervening in matters he should not concern himself with…not yet anyway.

“Quibbler?” Luna’s perky voice interrupts us as we turn to the smiling Raven claw, smiling at me as I feel a twitch of pain for what is about to occur. I shake my head as she smiles at the others who scoff, glaring at her as she leaves.

“Freak.” Percy sneers.

“Looney Luna is what they call her,” Blaise mutters.

“I hear Cho was bullying her with her friends,” Juliet offers as I feel my grip on my book tighten but I ignore the urge and simply continue reading. Sorry Luna but this is a job I must fulfil meaning I have to turn back into the person mother created me for…eventually, the train stops and we arrive at Hogwarts. Bored, I watch the others file out, my brow furrowing when I see Juliet’s ‘friends’ leave the bubbling mess and sigh.

“You two go on. Wanna check something.” Draco mutters to the puzzled friends of his.

“I best go look out for her, don’t want any trouble on my plate,” I grumble standing up.

“You go on ahead,” Draco mutters.

“You sure?” Briefly, I place my hand on his temple, stroking his pale platinum snow blonde locks as he nods and gives me a brief peck to the cheek, which I simply nod and turn to leave him to deal with Harry…

“Must you be nosy Potter?” I question him swiftly leaving the two alone, seeing the slight flinch of movement below, a sly smirk on my features as I leave Draco to deal with him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Blake?


	147. Business

Patiently, I exit the train, watching the groaning mess that is Juliet, drowning in the crowd of others years, flailing around for help but it’s futile until I easily manoeuvre around the other years and pluck her out of the crowd, guiding her to a free space on the bench where I place the queasy girl, who glares, cradling her stomach, her features much paler than usual as the other hand covers her mouth.

“Don’t.” She growls at me.

“Don’t what?” I question innocently.

“You know what!” She huffs.

“I do, I simply enjoying toying with you,” I reply.

“Listen to me Dolohov just because you have to hang around your fellow purebloods, don’t mean there won’t be people calling you blood traitor,” She warns me lightly.

“True true, how are you though? Your friends were helpful,” I remark sarcastically as she huffs.

“Foolish girls, they know nothing of politics, it worries me that they can vote and have a more powerful voice than those mudbloods that actually know what there speaking of,” I hear Juliet grumble adjusting her coal black short curls with hints of fading purple now holding a braid, a braid crown thing.

“You seem to get along with them,” I note.

“Not always” Bitterly, she mutters.

“You mean when you held them back from bullying Emma,” I point out.

“Silence!” Weakly, she hisses venom evident in her tone.

“Listen to me Juliet we may not like one another but you clearly don’t enjoy the crowd you linger with. I may be alone sometimes this year so if you wish to hang out, I would not mind your company, it could benefit us both” I offer steadying the girl. I need all the connections I can get even the thinnest of the bunch.

“How?” Juliet scowls.

“You and your family are clearly going to be rejected out of the elites soon enough considering your mothers and fathers flings with muggles despite being pureblood-”

“Shut up!” Juliet screams turning away.

“You need me if you want to keep your status so I suggest you keep close…” Sinisterly, I lean in noting her terrified expression as she leas up, staggering back, her tone and expression showing her fear.

“Tch, whatever, like I need you!” Rudely, she shoves me but it’s pathetic as she storms off fusing into the crowd, becoming one with it as she collects her things mid-way storming off making me shrug. I tried I tell myself as I sit down and patiently wait for Draco to finish, having his fun. Coolly, I shiver from the ice chill of the night, I look up at the bright moon, its gentle snow white glow emitting from the orb in the sky providing peacefulness. “Blake?” I perk up at the voice of Hagrid and glance up at him.

“Hagrid shouldn’t you be helping the first years?” I enquire politely.

“Well yes, I have I just was curious why you weren’t with Hermione and Ron. By the way have you seen Harry? He seems to have disappeared,” Hagrid question as I feel heaviness in my throat but ignore it.

“Sorry I haven’t,” I smile technically I haven’t lied to him, I mean I haven’t _seen_ Harry so yeah, heh.

“I see…well good to see you, how was your holiday?” He questions.

“The usual dreary,” I remark coolly.

“Dreary…heh, I see,” Clumsily, he smiles sheepishly cumbersomely until…

“Hagrid you should get going, I don’t want you to be late,” I smile as he nods shyly and leaves me, just as he does so I hear the footsteps making me turn to Draco approaching me, scowling.

“Have fun?” I question, slowly removing my gaze from my book to Draco.

“If you mean have fun giving Potter his just deserts than sure…” Draco hisses bitterness etched into his tone as I nod, seeing his balled up fists quivering shaking, his blues trembling in utter fury and disgust. He looks up to his father and to see him in Azkaban, his father was taken from him thanks to Harry, of course he’s angry but not at me…

“I’m surprised you don’t hate me,” I mutter honestly.

“You didn’t speak a word about father. Potter did!” He spits out maliciously and I nod my head quietly. Together, we stand up, my luggage already in hand as Draco has his own as we approach the gates, gives our names, and have our items checked. I hold in a smug smirk when my illusionary spell on my items pass the check however Draco isn’t as lucky. Impatiently, Draco taps his foot up and down aggravated his hands shaking as gently, I entwine our hands.

“It’ll be over soon,” Gently, I assure him as he exhales a tired breath.

“Not soon enough!” Frustrated, he stomps his food as I smile gently, rubbing patterns into his clenched fists around my own, disregarding the slight pain as he gives me a brief squeeze leaning on me, in order to support him, holding him back from screaming, screeching, and beating the pulp out of the guard.

“What's this cane here then?” The Aurora questions. “It's not a cane, you cretin. It's a walking stick,” Draco sharply snaps. “And what exactly will you be doing with all... be construed as an offensive weapon,” Flitwick narrows his eyes on Draco. “It's alright, Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy,” Snape intervenes as Draco turns and I follow his gaze to a bloodied nose Harry. “Nice face, Potter,” Smugly, Draco sneers and storms off as I notice Harry’s lingering look on me but I ignore him and turn to Snape.

“You’re going to have a fun year with him professor,” I remark dryly only to receive no response bringing a slight pain to my chest at his silence but frown, deciding to walk after the fuming Draco and together we head to Hogwarts. Draco rants, fumes while I patiently listen, and mange to calm him down. We enter Hogwarts grounds, earlier than anticipated luckily.

“Blake!” I hear Ginny call out to me with Emma smiling weakly as I frown and glance at Draco, who nods going to his Slytherin table and I go to the Gryffindor table…

“Hey it’s been a while, you haven’t owled us in a while,” Ginny smiles gently at me.

“I have been busy,” I respond evenly as she passes me a drink which I take however as she attempts to pass me a mountain full of food, I quickly raise my hand halting her.

“I ate on the train,” I respond as she nods buying my lie as I drink my beverage.

“Blake about George I’m…”

“Ginny you don’t need to apologise for your idiotic brother, what’s done is done. I have more pressuring matters to deal with them some idle dalliance,” I shrug it off sheepishly silencing the frowning Ginny.

“Hey, Blake been while,” Inelegantly, Emma smiles weakly at me as I simply give her a nod in greeting.

“I’m sorry you probably dot want to talk to me,” Emma continues acting all nice to me, funny considering her betrayal.

“Not particularly no,” I respond making the two frown, she’s being the two faced one here not me.

“So…Blake what’s with you and Draco?” Ron enquires.

“Nothing much simply spending time with one another,” I shrug.

“Have you seen Harry? He hasn’t arrived yet it’s troubling,” Worried, Hermione sighs, concern evident in her tone as I remain straight faced.

“No I haven’t seen him,” I respond sharply as the two continue, Ron eating the jelly and Hermione worrying over nothing really…

“Hey what were you doing in Diagon alley?” Neville questions me as I calmly take another sip of m drink and read my book.

“Shopping,” I shrug.

“What for?” Neville questions.

“Books to prepare me for this year,” I reply.

“Huh don’t you usually take your brothers?” Seamus points out.

“We don’t speak of him.” I remark making the group go silent and have a group discussion while I silently read, nodding now and again but never fully speaking and getting invested in such tedious conversations…


	148. Liquid Luck

Calmly, Draco and I stand in our potions class with Horace, my eyes glued bored as we hear how to make another potion I already know of from the to be fair, quite friendly man but I know deep down, he’s the type who enjoys being friends with people of status or intellect, which is why he has clear favouritism over me. Horace Slughorn, mother told me to befriend him due to his powerful allies so I suppose I should play nice, on the plus side while he does potions, Snape has finally achieved his defence against the dark arts title and it only took him over three years…heh.

Still, the hats words over troubled times, its worrying almost and Harry entering with blood, thankfully either he didn’t notice me or was too focused on Malfoy to ask me questions, either way this year I plan to avoid him and the others as much as possible….

The loud slam of the door startles us and halts Horace’s words on how to create potions, most of them I already know thanks to a proper teacher…

“Harry, my boy, I've been beginning to worry. You brought someone with us, I see,” Happily Horace greets Harry, of course he’s here, I already have enough issues with Hermione, this is just beautiful.

“Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions. A menace, actually so. I'm probably just gonna…” Ron attempts to flee but…

“Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out,” Horace kindly instructs them. “I'm sorry, sir, I haven't actually got my book yet and nor is Ron, Harry reveals. Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard. Now as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?” Horace questions as bored, I glance at Harry and Ron, amused as they begin to fight for from what I guess a good and bad book.

“Yes, Miss...?” Horace trials off.

“Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that one. It's terribly tricky to make. This is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell... Freshly mown grass and new parchment and... Spearmint toothpaste,” Hermione whispers, smelling it as I raise a brow, weirded out by her hushed whispers when describing the person.

“Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room, anyone else like to have a go,” Horace smiles as a few girls eagerly volunteer as I bored, look out at the window…

“How about you miss Mel-“

“It’s Blake, sir.” Quickly, I correct him but he waves me off bringing another twitch of frustration at the old fool.

“Smith,” Horace smiles correcting himself as I force myself to correct him once more on not being called Dolohov but too tired as I spot a few envious glares as I grumble and approach the cauldron, smelling it and scowling at the familiar scents. I don’t know and I don’t care.

“What did you smell Smith?” He asks kindly as I feel a twitch of resentment at the name.

“Does it matter?” I enquire coldly surprising him but he goes silent, simply smiling a false one making me scoff and roll my eyes as I back off from the cauldron, arms crossed by Draco’s side.

“What did you smell?” He question, his tone curios.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” I respond sharply silencing Draco who turns back to the lesson.

“Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one?” Hermione enquires..

“Oh yes. What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion, known as Felix Felicis,” Horace begins.

“But it is more commonly known referred to as Liquid luck,” Hermione interjects.

“Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck,” Horace smiles as I feel my brow twitch at the know it all, interrupting the lecture, I rather not have twice. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavours succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Dead. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. Issue one doubt, however. Only one set of student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence!” Happily, Horace declares as each of us get to our stations; I work with Draco as I remember Snape’s instructions on not cutting but crushing. Smugly, I smirk when I see Hermione and the others struggle with it as surprisingly Draco and I aren’t the only one to finish after instructing him what to do when Horace sees and is impressed as he places a gentle elf into the potion and it slowly withers away.

“Impressive miss Smith! Here!” Horace praises.

“I rather not, why rely on luck when I can rely on my skill?” I reply with composure seeing a few scowl at my smug tone.

“Very well, but you are truly gifted tell me who taught you?” He enquires genuinely curious trying to win my friendship.

“Professor Snape,” I respond.

“Ah Snape a good teacher,” Horace smiles as I scoff.

“Something the matter?” He question.

“Professor Snape is far from mere good, he is extraordinary in the arts of potion brewing,” I remark stating the fact to the foolish teacher.

“I see a fan are we?” He smiles.

“Indeed,” I confirm calmly as Harry finishes and completes it, winning him the liquid luck, surprisingly but I shrug it off, not particularly caring. In the end with a bitter Hermione, frowning at Harry’s win and her lost, lesson ends, Draco, and I leave potions…Horace has to work a lot harder than that to gain my favour.

“Why did you let Potter take it?” Draco huffs as he storms out of lesson while I trial behind him.

“Because that’s what Horace wants,” I sigh at Draco, he never was good at realizing such simple and stupid tactics.

“What?” Draco halts in his steps puzzled.

“Horace wanted me to gain that liquid luck to gain my favour, Horace is known for quite the influencer due to his ties with the purebloods. Why did you think Snape told you to join Horace class?” I question Malfoy who goes silent from my words.

“So you don’t plan to do the Quidditch try-outs this year?” He changes topic stubbornly refusing to believe my words making me chuckle at the fool.

“No,” I respond sadly, feeling my heart clench pained at the fact of leaving a sport I treasure dearly.

“Why? You were talented, could have been a great official Quidditch player that’s what a few people on my team said, even professor Snape commented on it,” Draco questions frowning.

“He did?” I blink surprised by the praise from my teacher, a rare reward but well worth it.

“Draco. My studies take priority and I have others matters to attend to concerning you and our job,” I remind him sharply as he bows his head, grimacing.

“But…won’t they get suspicious?” Draco questions.

“No, besides mother ordered me to no longer do such trivial sports, it distracts me in my studies and she is correct. It is a distraction I must rid myself from,” I explain to him, reminding me of mother’s words prior to entering Hogwarts.

“But it’s a part of you. You lose Quidditch when we were children we’d sneak off to play or watch…” Draco argues frowning as I sigh seeing the genuine disapproval in my words.

“Dracon. I do love it but things change, people grow up and have more important things to do than play some complex game…” I explain sadly to him as we walk through the hallway of Hogwarts, my eyes narrowed when I spot a few eyes on me whispering…

_“Isn’t that Blake Smith?”_

_“I hear she got dumped…”_

_“I hear she cursed someone!”_

_“I hear she….”_

“Ignore them,” Draco cuts me off from my eavesdropping as I turn to see his concerned expression bringing a smile to my lisp at the sheer concern in his tone and eyes as I place my hand on his cheek, which he leans into.

“I know. I must not let such insignificant pests faze me,” I smile sweetly as Draco nods, smirking as he turns to the other students sneering at them, making them disperse fearful as Draco and I wander the hallways until…my brow furrows when I find a lone Juliet on her own.

“Strange, she’s usually with those other purebloods,” Draco notes.

“You got practice with Snape,” I whisper reminding him as he nods and I take his hand off my shoulder.

“You should go get ready I’ll deal with her,” I exclaim as he nods and I approach the girl on her own, reading a book on…astrology? Curious, I raise a brow at the sore topic.

“You enjoy such hogwash?” I mutter as said girl turns to me.

“Of course not,” she scoffs.

“No one here you can speak your mind,” I remind her as she huffs while I take a seat next to her.

“Hey who said you could sit next to me!?” She scowls.

“No one I just did,” I shrug opening up my book on potions as I glance at her book, raising a brow at the love reading.

“You’re a hopeless romantic aren’t you?” I blurt out.

“What!? No, no!” She repeats her tone wobbly.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” I huff.

“You say that when you’re seen as the bitch of Slytherin,” She grumbles bitterly.

“I thought Percy was,” I point out jokingly but I am not wrong.

“I know right same! Honestly…look what you said about Cedric…you…you were right, he isn’t an object I just…it hurt to see him so happy without me. I…a lot of people have left my life and I thought he was the one person who wouldn’t but...he didn’t not by choice and I know that, I understand that. No matter how hard I tried, I’d never be his first pick nor his second…I could never be first,” My eyes widen when her voice becomes wobbly, a slow tear cascading down her gentle frame. I could use this to my advantage.

“Hey look it’s the witch of the dart arts run away!” I scowl at the horde of kids who flees feigning fear.

“Sorry about that…” Juliet sighs.

“You hated me, its fine besides I think Emma’s helping keep it alive,” I smirk.

“I still do and Emma good to see she got some sort of common sense,” She reminds me.

“Okay, I see being a bitch runs in the family,” I shrug not really caring.

“Excuse me!? Don’t you hate me?” She frowns at me puzzled by my neutral expression.

“Oh yeah a lot,” I confirm only aggravating her further bringing a wicked smile to my internal lips at the sight of her.

“Then why are you here!?” She frown baffled.

“I got nowhere else to be,” I hum lightly.

“What happened to your nerd squad…?” She questions brow furrowed.

“They aren’t a priority. Besides who knows if I can use them anymore?” I state the fact simply, finding them rather useless for my future plans.

“You sound like a robot,” She points out.

“I am simply performing how mother expects of me.” I argue lightly.

“…Don’t you have a personality?” She questions.

“I think so…so what is with the book?” I ask curious.

“When I was younger, my mother gave me this book said I’d meet the love of my life like she did. I was so hopeful but then…” She trails off, looking sad.

“You found out your father is a playboy,” I catch on.

“No. My mother left, I got adopted by my father’s real wife…she hates me, madam Vivienne.” Juliet confesses.

“You are a bastard child,” I remind her.

“Yeah…a half-breed at that just like little miss sunshine,” She hisses poisonously.

“Emma I presume,” I respond.

“Urgh look at her all happy with Seamus seen as the little miss sunshine of Gryffindor while I’m the cold bitch!!” She rants.

“She isn’t always happy,” Bitterly, I point out, besides you brought it on yourself.

“Isn’t she? Tch, I don’t get why people like her, she’s fake being happy twenty four seven, it irritates me,” Juliet blurts out.

“She’s genuine you’re fake,” I deadpan lying, she’s as fake as you are only more manipulative.

“Only you know that,” She scoffs.

“No, a lot of people do its obvious when you’re being fake to smart people not those morons…” I agree.

“Those morons are my friends!” She defends.

“Those morons who you call friends are with you because of your blood status, or what they think your blood status is!” I state the fact.

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell anyone,” She glances to the side as I frown.

“Why would I?” I question her; please I’m not as low as you…

“To get me back for the witch thing,” she reveals.

“I think I got you back with the whole attacking you thing…” I bring up smugly, no hint of guilt in my tone. Besides that doesn’t mean I can’t use it against you in the future, I mean you and your Emma are in quite the predicament as it with losing your status, thanks to you muggle lover parents, cheating for muggles, disgusting but almost humorous.

“Yeah, freak!” Angrily, she hisses.

“Yep…you seem tired of them,” I point out.

“You have no idea…” She grumbles.

“What do you want to then? Be a fortune teller?” Mockingly, I taunt.

“No!” She scowls.

“Blake come on!” I hear Draco’s voice call out as I stand next to Juliet.

“I’ll see you around, this conversation…it was something,” I remark dryly as she nods and I turn my back to her to head to Draco…

“Blake!” I hear Juliet scream as I turn to her frown.

“Writer!” She whispers frowning.

“What?” I question puzzled by her muffled words.

“A writer I want to be writer!” She reveals.

“Oh…huh so you’ll be the next Rita Skeeter,” I gather turning my back to her, she is good at making up random exaggerating lies I mean stories.

“Hey!” I hear Juliet offended screech but it is quickly muffled as I enter Hogwarts, leaving the girl there to tend to my real business….

Carefully, Draco and I roam the dark grounds of Hogwarts, our footsteps echoing in the desolate, dark dreary hallways heading to the spot they told us to meet at. It’s a still silence as I feel the waves of anxiety emitting from the nervous wreck that is Draco. Comfortingly, I attempt to comfort him with simply hand holding, making him squeeze my hand back as we approach our destination, as we pass by. I notice a faint green apple and pick it up, tossing it up and down in the end then as we grow closer to our target, our destination. I toss it to Draco who easily catches it as we enter the unorganised room, filled with all sorts of strange and weird objects.

I notice Draco’s odd fascination with these objects as he becomes distracted while I hear the faint hum of a record going on a never ending loop until I snap out of it. Gently, I pluck Draco from the interesting trinkets he finds himself playing with as together; we both approach the tall towering clothed object. Uneasily, Draco glances at me as I nod and grasp hold of the thin fabric, my nose jerking at the heavy dust lingering in the air, my nose winces twitching to sneeze but I hold it back as the tension in the air increases while my heels click against the room’s dark floor, matching the low-key lighting of the room. My silver blues glance at the strange dusty murky orb filled with dirt grit and all sorts from being neglected and abandoned over the years, hearing the flutter of moth wings flying around their trapped confinements.

“Ready?” I question Draco who nods sternly, dead set on his task as I watch him toss the ripe green apple in his hands up and down, up and down as he makes his way towards the cabinet. Briefly he has his back turned to the object, the sound of his skin catching the apple echoing in the desolate room, matching in time with the endless loop of eerie sounds from the record player.

Bravely, I pull back the blanket curtain, fabric hiding the tall iron tower; auntie bought Draco, for our plan to work. Tidily, I fold up the fabric which is a reddish brown with patterns of dark crimson on it and golden feather like scales patterns in a loop infinity pattern.

Fidgeting, Draco stands before the tall instrument, towering over him as I watch his fingertips tremble fidget anxiously as he looks up at the mighty object, terrified almost, bringing a look of concern to my features, recalling Severus oath and my task, Draco must succeed, he must not hesitate and he must not be distracted by such weak emotions of fear, only use them to his advantage, not allow them to consume him. Gently, I place my hand on his elbow stopping him tossing his apple as he looks down at the bright green apple uneasily until meeting my confident blues and nod, taking a brave bite out of the apple and opening the door, earning a groan from said mighty door…

“I’ll see you sleep well,” I tell him concerned noting his heavy bags as he nods, lowering his head as bravely he steps forward as out of reflex, I turn away feeling his dry, cool, comforting lips on my cheek as we awkwardly part and I smile guilty at him.

“I…Draco,” I begin guiltily.

“It’s fine you’re not ready. You rest well,” He tells me as I nod and together we cumbersomely depart from one another as I release a tired sigh, heading back to the common room as I sigh, taking out the back up apple in case of anything occurring. I bring out the raw ripe ruby red apple, feeling it’s smooth cool surface against my gloved fingertips as I toss it up and down, casually approaching the portrait, raising a brow to see me but too tired to question as she opens the way after giving the password, of course and entering the common room…

“Now then time to sleep and…”

“Blake?” The sharp sound of my apple planting in my palm ends as my grip tightens on my newly caught apple, feeling the crescent nails of my fingertips dig deep into the apple, feeling the faint sweet juices ooze out from the puncture wounds as I feel my skin turn ice cold, colder than usual, matching my blood as slowly, I turn to find Neville, frowning at me, standing from the sofa he once sat at, a herbology book on his desk and numerous quill and notes, revision…why the bloody hell isn’t he in the library?

“…Hi,” Nervously, I greet him taking a huge chunk from my apple, tasting and hearing the sandy texture of the crunch against my teeth as Neville frowns.

“What are you doing up so late?” Neville questions worry in his tone.

“You know how it is Neville investigating,” I dismiss.

“No you’re not,” Neville denies.

“And you know this?” I question arms crossed.

“You’re not with Hermione, Ron or Harry, heck you haven’t been hanging out with them since we came here…what’s going on Blake?” Neville steps forward as I scoff, sick of the lies ever pureblood knows by now. Tired, I plop myself down, sitting on the top of the sofa, my back turned to Neville.

“Oh you haven’t heard?” ‘Warmly,’ I gasp exaggerating.

“Heard what?” Neville furrows his brow, feeling his eyes on my back.

“Neville I’m engaged,” I scowl.

“What!?” Neville gawks.

“Yeah, Draco, I respond unable to see Neville as he sinks his head into his hands, almost horrified by the news, puzzling me. I get it Draco bullied him but as his fiancée I can get Draco to lay off, this should be joyous news so why is he so upset?

“Why? You guys would be terrible together!” Neville frowns.

“Not really it makes perfect sense if you think about it logically,” I shrug tossing my apple once more in the air, catching it.

“Logically!?” Shocked, I drop the apple from Neville’s outburst turning my body to face him surprised as he bolts up, standing towering over me, his face shocked.

“Well yes Draco and I grew up together, trained together and went to parties together that amount of time-”

“Blake, romance has nothing to do with logistics!” He scolds me as I raise a brow surprised by his bravery.

“Oh Neville, next you’re going to tell me romance isn’t to do with chemicals in the brain,” Scoffing, I wave him off.

“They aren’t!” Neville snaps.

“Neville…” Sighing, I begin trying to get the naïve boy to realize reality.

“No Blake why are you okay with this? Is it…look I know you’re hurting right now but bouncing off of Draco is just going to hurt you both!” Neville reasons as I scowl at the dirty move, I’m not that low, I’m better than that.

“I’m not bouncing off on him this was…” I begin ready to defend myself.

“Blake please!” Neville pleads, smoothly placing his hands on me.

“This was set out for me, I have a reputation to uphold as a Dolohov Neville you wouldn’t understand,” I argue dismissing him.

“I think I have an understanding,” Neville bravely declares.

“Oh really? A Longbottom understanding a Dolohov, love to hear…” Scoffing, I turn amused at the idea.

“Okay then. Remember when I was younger? I wasn’t the most confident,” Sadly, Neville sighs.

“You barley spoke and were bullied a lot yes,” I recall frowning at the memories.

“Yeah well…my self-esteem wasn’t the greatest cause well I love her don’t get me wrong. I do I just…” Neville begin sweating, rambling as patiently, I wait for him to finish only to sigh, silently raising my hand.

“Get to the point Neville.” I remind him.

“My Nan, she’d…she’d constantly reminded me how I didn’t live up to the family honour, see when I was younger. I didn’t show any signs of having magic when I was a kid…” Neville confesses.

“Oh…” I mutter recalling my time according to mother, I had set fire to the library at Professor Snape’s, he had rushed over to my side and took care of it, bandaging my bloodied hands as I apologised for the book I destroyed as he simply held me and tended to my hands thanks to Lilian being there as well, helping.

“They feared I would be a squib. It wasn’t until my great uncle Algie was holding me out the window and let me go that I did show signs” Neville continues smiling a forced one.

“He dropped you out the window!?” I gawk horrified.

“It was for some lemon meringue,” Neville shrugs casually as I blink still shocked at the news.

“That…” I trail off flabbergasted.

“It wasn’t the first time I remember when they tried to see signs of my magic, I nearly drowned once they dropped me off at Blackpool pier…” Neville sighs smiling.

I…Neville I didn’t know,” I cut him off horrified.

Due to this I didn’t have the greatest self-confidence so when constantly being told I wasn’t living up to mum and dad it hurt, it made me scared hence why I was such a bolt back then but then I met you, Harr, Ron and Hermione. Blake you helped me so much from helping me study, helping me understand homework to even helping me with my bullying. I owe you a lot Blake that’s why I want you to be safe, I know you’re hurting so please you can talk to me,” Fraught, Neville places his arms on my own, leaning forward, distressed.

“Neville I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Guiltily, I apologise.

“You never asked please Blake talk to me I’m worried for you. You’ve always been there for me let me be there for you once!” Neville beseechs as I sigh struggling.

“Neville…I…I grew up with no one Neville, no one. I could have been on the streets, I could have been left to die, I…fortunately, she found me. Lady Dolohov took me in when no one wanted me, not even my own mother wanted me and she saved me. She gave me a life of Luxury, she gave me a family, and she gave me a purpose, a goal to make the Dolohov name proud. I…I will always be grateful for her, I can’t speak out, I can’t argue back, I can’t do any of that. She has done so much for me, from dealing with the scandal of adopting someone out of the blood line of the Dolohov to buying me clothes, my wand and giving me the education I needed for my role in life. I couldn’t she has done so much for me I just couldn’t…” I lay my head down trying for him to understand.

“But Blake marrying Draco, you’re still young. We all have stuff to learn. You have your own life ahead of you, you can’t let your mother dictate you Blake please it isn’t good for you…” Pleadingly, Neville implores.

“What are you doing with Draco? Blake really please tell me, you could be in danger!” Desperate, Neville brings me into his arms as I accept the kind gesture, feeling tears threaten to fall as I blink them back, holding him.

“We…we were doing nothing just chatting, bonding,” Forcefully, I lie tightly smiling as I feel Neville’s grip tighten on me as I lower my head to his shoulder, feeling nothing but the heavy burden of guilt at my words.

I’m sorry Neville but I can’t trust you, I just…If I did you’d get hurt, besides…how do I know that Neville you’re friends with Emma I can’t trust her. I can’t I won’t be hurt, I refuse to be betrayed again, I’m sorry…I…I’m sorry Neville.


	149. Tired Of It All

It’s morning now since Draco and I last night. I’m currently returning to the Gryffindor common room where I find a few girls gossiping about me once again.

_“Isn’t that…?”_

_“Yeah I heard he dumped her for some pretty girl.”_

_“I could see why, looks bland to me…”_

Quickly, I rush to the empty chair near the others and plop myself down on it. Exhausted, I fall limp on the char, hearing the crackle and hiss of the flame surprising me a wince of comforting warmth as I feel a few eyes on me.

“Before you ask, I’ve been busy,” I grumble tiredly.

“What could make you so busy? We haven’t seen you at all,” Hermione sighs.

“Rumour has it you’re hanging around Juliet”! Ron adds.

“I needed help with my herbology,” I grumble.

“You can’t be doing that bad, besides you usually go to Neville for help or Emma,” Hermione scoffs.

“Hermione I am literally killing plants instead of growing, them,” I tell her showing her my latest paper shocking her.

“Wow Blake smith bad at something,” Ron smirks confidently.

“I’ve always been bad at it, I just don’t make a scene unlike some people,” I smirk.

“Hey,” Ron pouts as I shrug only to frown when I hear no questions of Quidditch and turn to look down at Harry investing in a certain book…

“Harry?” I questions surprised by his silence.

“Blake. Have you ever heard of the spell: Sectumsempra?” Harry questions me.

“Isn’t that the spell you used on Umbridge?” Hermione frowns.

“Yeah a powerful spell how did you…?” I frown.

“Teach it to me,” He begs as I frown.

“Why?” I question.

“It may help me against Voldemort,” He argues.

“Later, I’m exhausted right now,” I grumble.

“Oh yeah Ron made it into the team,” Harry adds.

“Huh. Good on you Ron,” I compliment lightly.

“I’m more surprised that Blake isn’t doing Quidditch this year,” Hermione frowns.

“I got to study more on my herbology, I don’t have time for sports,” I state the fact, lying partially.

“You need a break now and again though, you can’t push yourself Blake,” Hermione advises me, gently placing her hand on top of mine making me flinch back, cradling my twitching hand as I wince.

“Blake?” Hermione frowns.

“Nothing.” I sigh ad shake my head.

“You know what, for a break let’s go to the jok-“

“Okay I’m rejuvenated, Harry this spell, let me help you,” Eagerly, I kneel down cutting Ron off as I instruct him on the spell, smirking at how focused he is to learn this commanding spell.

“It’s powerful but it can kill people or worse, you need to focus your wand and project it as though you had a sword in your hand,” I explain calmly seeing the focused Harry nod dutifully.

“If you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in,” Hermione huffs. “Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. He's even better than you, Hermione,” Ron points out making said girl scowl at the thought. “He’s better than Blake as well,” Snootily, Hermione points out.

“You make it sound as though I’m trying to be,” I remark.

“What do you mean?” Harry questions.

“Christ sake Harry I thought I taught you this. He’s like Fudge, he only likes you due to your power and influence, he wants to use your power and influence, that’s why he’s so nice to you, think about how accepting he was with Ron for goodness sake. A teacher would kick Ron out if they saw his OWLS,” I point out.

“Hey!” Ron frowns offended.

“Oh you know it’s true.” I scoff silencing him.

“Well Slughorn thinks he's a genius,” Ron remarks smirking at the fed up scowl of Hermione.

“I'd like to know who's that book was. Let's have a look, shall we?” Hermione sneakily reaches for the book.

“No,” Harry refuses.

“Why not?” Hermione huffs.

“The binding is fragile,” Harry turns to the side.

"The binding is fragile?" Hermione and I raise a sceptical eyebrow at Harry’s pitiful excuse.

“Yeah,” Harry confirms looking away only for Ginny to sneakily steal it form Harry.

“Who's the Half-Blood Prince?” Ginny questions.

“Who?” Hermione asks.

“That's what it says right here. This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince,” Ginny reveals returning it to Harry….

“Well looks like another mystery that will no doubt get you lot in trouble. If you’ll excuse me I don’t want to risk my life again so I’m heading to bed,” Simply, I stand up hands up in surrender as I turn to leave.

“Night Blake,” I hear Neville and Ginny say as I wave them off and head to bed both exhausted and tired of it all…


End file.
